Ramune
by Eien-Li
Summary: EPILOGO Vivir en un departamento sola no es cosa fácil, sobre todo si tu compañero de cuarto es un chico guapo, pero extremadamente arrogante. Quiero conquistar el corazón de aquel chico de ojos azules, pero un momento… ¿Li está celoso?
1. Mi nuevo compañero de piso

_**Ramune**_

**Mi nuevo compañero de piso**

**- Sakura –**

La señora Kaoru, de ojos azules y cuerpo robusto, se encontraba reteniendo la puerta mientras mi amiga de cuarto sacaba su maleta por el umbral.

No podía creer que estando juntas casi toda la preparatoria, ella decidiera irse justo en su y mi último año.

"Te extrañaré" – Me dijo Akane abrazándome cariñosamente.

"¿Tienes que irte?"

Pregunté aún con la esperanza de que todo fuera una mala broma y las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

"Ya, sabes… mis padres"

"Ah… verdad"

Ella vio que mi respuesta fue hecha sin una pizca de alegría y mucho menos con ganas.

"Pero seguiremos comunicándonos. Además sólo me voy a Tokio, no al otro lado del mundo" – Expresó con una sonrisa en los labios. – "Pequeña Sakura, cuidate mucho"

"¿Puede que algún día vuelvas?"

"Mmm… quizás. Lo dejo a la suerte… tú sabes" – Me guiñó un ojo y sus dedos formaron el signo de la paz como siempre lo hacía para no preocuparme.

Yo le sonreí y me acerqué para abrazarla, a lo cual ella correspondió. El abrazo no duró mucho porque la Sra. Kaoru nos interrumpió.

"Akane, vamos que se hace tarde"

Mi amiga se separó y pronto estuvo nuevamente con esa sonrisa en los labios, pero pude notar en sus ojos marrones un velo de tristeza.

Su cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta los hombros hizo un vaivén cuando dio media vuelta y salió por el umbral junto con la dueña del departamento. No miró hacia atrás y sólo levantó su mano en señal de despido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Quedando sola, completamente sola en esa GRAN habitación.

A la mañana siguiente sentí que un ruido molesto no dejaba de sonar y tranquilamente extendí mi brazo para "supuestamente" apagarlo. Apreté el botón y seguí durmiendo, pero el ruido no cesó.

Moví los ojos remolonamente y algo en mi cabeza se accionó y caí en la cuenta que lo que sonaba era el despertador que estaba en la cómoda, bien lejos de mi cama, usado en caso de emergencia.

Di un salto en mi cama y vi que faltaban cerca de un cuarto de hora para que la campana del instituto sonara y las clases comenzaran.

Me vestí rápidamente con el uniforme plomo y una cinta roja en el cuello, me dejé el cabello suelto y sólo lo arreglé con mis dedos. Salí de la habitación a la puerta que estaba en frente de la mía y entré sin permiso.

"Akane despierta¡Nos quedamos dormidas!"

Y me encontré con un cuarto vacío, con la cama hecha, muebles desocupados y por supuesto sin Akane. Una tristeza se apoderó de mí y mi cerebro pudo recordar lo que pasó el día anterior.

Me quedé harto tiempo en la entrada de ese cuarto mirando a la nada. Un rayo de sol me dio en la cara y desperté de mi ensoñación, haciéndome recordar que estaba atrasada y que me tocaría correr bastante.

Cerré la puerta lamentándome haber perdido tanto tiempo, tomé mi bolso, el abrigo negro y unas cuantas galletas de la cocina y salí rumbo al instituto Shikoku.

El invierno había cubierto de nieve las calles de Tomoeda, aunque no reparé mucho en eso porque estaba más preocupada de no llegar tarde y comerme las galletas sin ahogarme.

Que bueno que estaba unida al club de las deportistas y mi materia favorita era educación física, ya que tuve que correr la maratón para llegar justo a tiempo…

Bueno… a tiempo, tiempo, no, porque la mayoría de mis compañeros ya habían llegado entre ellos Tomoyo, quien al verme me sonrió.

"Buenos días Sakura"

"Buenos días Tomoyo" – Le respondí alegremente, mientras dejaba mi bolso en el banco y me sentaba en la silla.

"Parece que hoy no te ha costado levantarte temprano"

"Eso es lo que crees, pero no tuve tiempo ni siquiera de desayunar, además fui a despertar a Akane y me di cuenta que ella no estaba"

"Es verdad, las clases no serán lo mismo sin ella" – Expresó Tomoyo con nostalgia. – "Aunque aún nos tenemos la una a la otra"

Tomoyo, Akane y yo éramos muy amigas y siempre estábamos juntas. De hecho nos llamaban las chicas súper poderosas en donde Akane era bellota, Tomoyo burbuja y yo bombón.

Y ahora el equipo estaba incompleto y el puesto detrás de mí vacío y quien sabe cuanto tiempo tardaría en ser ocupado nuevamente.

Mis reflexiones llegaron a su fin, porque el profesor Terada hizo su aparición y comunicó a todos la despedida de Akane y su viaje a Tokio, aunque su explicación no duró mucho porque pronto estuvo frente a mis narices el examen de matemáticas.

Mierda… tanto ajetreo hubo en mi hogar que se me había olvidado por completo que hoy teníamos el examen y no vi absolutamente nada.

Como siempre… entregué mi hoja casi en blanco y digo casi porque si no hubiera sido por Tomoyo que en un papel me dio algunas respuestas, la hoja efectivamente hubiera ido en blanco.

El timbre que indicaba la hora del descanso sonó y nos fuimos a mi árbol favorito, un cerezo, que ahora estaba sin hojas, flores y totalmente desaliñado.

Ahí se nos acercaron Rika, Naoko y Chiharu, las amigas del otro curso y que gracias a las porristas había podido conocerlas.

"Hola chicas" – Saludaron al unísono.

"Hola" – Dijimos Tomoyo y yo.

Las tres miraron para todos lados buscando algo y luego Chiharu preguntó: "¿Y dónde está Akane?"

Tomoyo y yo nos miramos hasta que mi amiga respondió: "Akane tuvo que marcharse a Tokio"

Los rostros sorprendidos se hicieron notar, pero no hubo mayor repuesta que esa y el hablar de Akane y su partida fue cambiado por las anécdotas de Chiharu y su novio, Yamasaki.

"Es verdad lo que les digo, Yamasaki no ha dicho ni una sola mentira en una semana" – Afirmó su novia

"No te creo" – Le dije y es que ese tal Yamasaki de ojos rasgados y cabello oscuro era el chico más fantasioso que podía existir en la tierra.

Varias veces me tuvo engañada con sus mentiras, diciéndome una vez, que los monos de nieve se paseaban por afuera de su ventana para asustarlo… y como soy la miedosa número uno siempre estaba aterrada cuando llegaba el invierno y los copos de nieve caían.

"¿Saben? Ayer me invitó a su casa y estábamos los dos solos"

"Uyyyy" – Naoko la molestaba moviendo su codo. – "¿Solitos? Mmm, eso es peligroso ¿o no chicas?" – Decía en tono pícaro.

Las demás reímos y esperamos que Chiharu siguiera con su aventura.

"Vamos, que no pasó nada" – Decía la castaña sonrojada – "Sólo unos besitos y nada más"

Naoko, quien era la más molestosa y por qué no decirlo de mente más pervertida, nos movía su dedo índice negativamente haciendo muecas de no creerle nada de lo que decía nuestra amiga.

"Aunque, creo que ya estoy preparada para _estar_ con él"

Todas la miramos asombradas y de nuestros labios salió: "¡QUEEEEEEEEE!"

Vi como el rostro de Chiharu se ponía rojo como tomate y nerviosamente se alisaba su falda ploma.

"Es que lo hemos conversado y llevamos tantos meses juntos y…"

Confieso que este tipo de conversaciones muestran la gran diferencia que tengo con mis amigas, quienes _maduramente_ han tomado la decisión de "hacer el amor" con su pareja.

Incluso había diferencia hasta con nuestros cuerpos, el de ellas era mucho más desarrollado pronunciándole en gran detalle sus atributos y el mío aún parecía el de una quinceañera en proceso…

Y no es que deseara tener unas montañas grandes ni nada por el estilo, como esas mujeres famosas que pagan millones y millones por la competencia de quien las tiene más grande, pero tampoco quería ser plana como tabla.

"Si crees que ha llegado tu hora, supongo que está bien" – Escuché que le decía Tomoyo – "Yamasaki es un buen chico, y se ve que te quiere mucho"

"Gracias" – Manifestó Chiharu con una sonrisa al ver que por lo menos una de nosotras le demostraba apoyo.

"¿Y no tienes miedo?" – Pregunté curiosa. No era que fuera una experta en el tema ni nada por el estilo, pero he leído en revistas que la primera vez duele, por lo menos a las mujeres.

"Claro que lo tengo, pero es la prueba más grande de mi amor por Yamasaki"

Como que esa respuesta no era la que esperaba porque a mi juicio el amor puede ser demostrado de varias otras formas.

"En fin… es cosa tuya, además no creo que la pases tan mal, por lo menos para mi, perder la virginidad no fue algo terrible" – La voz de Naoko llegó a mis oídos.

Eso era verdad, Naoko había sido la primera de nosotras, aunque su acompañante se diera a la fuga luego de conseguir su propósito. Ella nunca había tomado las cosas en serio, así que su huída no le dolió en lo más mínimo y mucho menos se arrepintió de lo que había hecho.

El timbre interrumpió nuestra conversación. Nos despedimos y ellas tres se fueron a su salón y Tomoyo y yo al nuestro.

Un silencio se había formado entre nosotras hasta que mi amiga preguntó:

"¿Crees que nosotras, en un futuro, lleguemos a sentir esa necesidad de entregarnos a alguien?"

"No lo sé… además no tengo con quien compartir ese momento…tú sabes… Kinta…" – Comencé a jugar con mis índices nerviosamente y sintiendo como un calor se apoderaba de mis mejillas.

Sentí a Tomoyo reír y afirmar con su cabeza. Y como no hacerlo si llevaba enamorada de Kinta Sagara desde los quince años, pero él nunca se había mostrado interesado en mí.

En el camino nos encontramos con el novio de Tomoyo, Eriol quien la abrazó cariñosamente y la besó en los labios.

"¿Cómo está la princesa más linda de la Tierra?" – Le dijo tiernamente

"Muy bien ahora que te escapaste a verme" – Sonrió mi amiga.

Era obvio que yo sobraba en esa conversación y luego de saludar a Eriol le dije que iría al baño.

"¿No entrarás a clases?" – Me preguntó el chico de ojos azules escondidos tras unas gafas y de cabello oscuro.

"Sí, pero primero iré al baño… el profesor de artes siempre llega atrasado y no creo que esta vez sea la excepción"

"Claro… tienes razón"

"Bien, nos vemos luego" – Le dije emprendiendo la marcha, pero no sin antes voltear a verlos y encontrándome con un beso más que apasionado, que incluso a mí me hizo sonrojar.

Me obligué a seguir andando y a reprimirme por ser tan intrusa en cosas privadas, pero volví a mirar hacia atrás encontrándome con Tomoyo caminando de la mano con Eriol hacia el salón sonriéndose mutuamente como dos enamorados.

Avancé hacia los baños del instituto tarareando una canción X-Japan, muy antigua de por cierto, pero que a mi me encantaba.

"Ohh I'm looking at you can't control myself…"

Y lo vi a él… sí, Kinta Sagara estaba caminando en dirección contraria hacia mí, llevando en sus manos dos libros inmensos… definitivamente este chico estaba enamorado de libros, cuaderno y cuanta cosa tuviera escritura.

Dejé la canción a medio terminar y cuando rozamos hombro con hombro sentí que el oxígeno me abandonaba por completo al escuchar dos pequeñas palabras.

"Hola Sakura"

No podía creer que estando cerca de dos años llamando su atención y nunca lograr algo, ahora que no hacía nada de nada, me saludaba como si me conociera de toda la vida y hasta con sonrisa incluida.

"Ho-Hola Kinta"

¿Qué si me puse nerviosa? Nooo, para nada (léase en tono irónico)… Pues claro, me temblaba todo el cuerpo y mi actuación no fue la mejor que digamos.

Él pasó sin percatarse lo que provocaba en mí y yo como cual tonta embobada lo miré hasta que dio la vuelta al otro pasillo y se perdió de mi vista.

Me apoyé en los estantes que guardaban las cosas de otros estudiantes, tratando de analizar lo que había pasado recién…

No estoy soñando ¿cierto¿Realmente Kinta Sagara, el chico más lindo del instituto, me había saludado?

Corrí a toda prisa al baño y me miré al espejo notando mis mejillas sonrosadas. Supongo que pasé algunos minutos tratando de hacer funcionar mi cerebro y luego vino la esperada adrenalina.

"Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Grité, reí y brinqué como trompo por todo el baño. Era la felicidad en vida y todo porque el chico que me gustaba había reparado en mí sólo unos segundos. No era conciente de lo que pasaba al alrededor, hasta que una chica entró al baño y me miró sorprendida al ver como saltaba.

Ups.

Abochornada salí haciendo reverencias y pidiendo disculpas, a lo que ella me miró como diciendo… está realmente loca.

Tenía que contarle a Tomoyo lo que había pasado, quizás era la señal del cielo para que por fin pudiera vencer mi timidez y acercarme a él.

Fui hacia la sala, encontrándome con el profesor de artes sentado explicando el nuevo trabajo por hacer.

Genial.

"Supongo que ya sabe a donde dirigirse Señorita Kinomoto" – me dijo burlonamente, como si disfrutara mandándome a dirección para recibir el castigo.

Tuve intenciones de ahorcar a ese viejo calvo por querer arruinar mi felicidad, pero no le di en el gusto. Le sonreí, su mueca sarcástica fue cambiándola por una gruñona, y lentamente cerré la puerta del salón encaminándome hacia la dirección.

No era la primera vez así que el camino me lo sabía de memoria, pero… que se pudra ese viejo, nunca me vería humillada pidiéndole perdón.

Sakura Kinomoto _nunca_ pide perdón… y menos a un hombre.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

- **Shaoran -**

Hace una hora me había bajado del avión que venía desde China. Siempre había querido conocer Japón y cuando tuve la oportunidad entregada por mi madre me vine sin pensarlo.

Y no es que no quisiera estar con mi familia o algo por el estilo, pero es que tanta ceremonia me tenía hastiado. Cada vez que veía a mi madre debía dirigirme con una reverencia bastante estúpida.

Los sirvientes no me dirigían la palabra por temor a ella, y él único autorizado a hacerlo era Wei, el hombre que me formó en las artes marciales y en el joven que soy ahora.

¿Mi padre? Mmm… él murió cuando yo tenía apenas dos años, así que prácticamente lo conozco por fotografías, nada más.

Lamentablemente no soy hijo único, tengo cuatro fastidiosas HERMANAS que lloraban a mares cuando supieron que me iba de casa: Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei.

Aún así las extrañaré, pero a nadie le recomiendo ser el único varón, y para colmo el menor, estar dentro del mismísimo aquelarre.

En fin… nadie puede elegir a su familia, pero sí puedes elegir tener tu propia vida y eso es lo que justamente estoy haciendo, aunque mi madre se tomó muy en serio eso de ser totalmente independiente porque sólo me dejó dinero y yo debía buscar el alojamiento, escuela y cuanta cosa más…

Tomoeda es bonito, algo pequeño pero tranquilo y eso es lo que quiero ahora, tranquilidad.

Caminé buscando algún lugar que dijera sobre pensiones, arriendos o cosas así. Mi intención no era buscarme un lujoso hotel porque sería como estar en China.

Viene caminando hacia mí una señora de ojos azules y algo gordita. Supongo que debe redondear los cincuenta o sesenta años.

Me sonríe amablemente, pero yo no soy muy sociable que digamos y mucho menos amistoso así que sólo atiné a saludarla haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Si la gente de por aquí era así de amistosa, poco tiempo me llevaría acostumbrarme a: un idioma, trato y vida distinta.

Cuando pasó me vino la idea de preguntarle si sabía de algún lugar donde quedarme, entonces me devolví y le hablé.

"Disculpe"

Ella se volteó a verme y nuevamente se sonrío.

"¿Usted sabe dónde puedo encontrar algún alojamiento?"

"¿Alojamiento dices?"

Me vio asentir y quien sabe qué gesto habré hecho porque me tomó mis manos y con cara de perrito que encuentra a su amo me dijo:

"Jovencito, has caído del cielo, justamente ahora me dirigía a colocar un letrero buscando a alguien que arrendara una habitación que ayer quedó desocupada"

Yo estaba rojo hasta las orejas y rápidamente retiré mis manos de las de ellas… y es que nadie se había mostrado así de afectuoso conmigo y menos recién conociéndome.

"Si quieres puedo mostrártela. Ven conmigo"

Me tomó mi mano izquierda y casi me llevó corriendo como si temiera que yo me escapara o algo así…

Llegamos a un edificio de cuatro pisos y la habitación quedaba precisamente en el último.

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y entramos. La primera impresión que me dio fue que el departamento NO estaba desocupado y que alguien más vivía ahí.

"Mira esta es la cocina, por aquí están los dormitorios, el baño y bueno el balcón"

La señora estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea que había pasado por alto un detalle…

O mejor dicho un _gran detalle_

"¿Alguien más vive aquí?"

Pregunté antes que me mareara con tanta explicación del departamento y donde se encontraba eso o aquello.

Al parecer la saqué de su trance energético porque se dio cuenta que no había dicho nada sobre compartir piso y que quizás eso me llevaría a la negativa que sin que se percatara estaba a punto de darle.

Quería estar solo… completamente solo.

"Sí, una jovencita muy simpática. Ella debe tener la misma edad que tú o quizás menos"

"Hmm"

"Ahora está en el instituto" – Hizo una pausa y luego sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos notando, quizás la tensión de mi mandíbula al escuchar eso – "Te pido por favor que te quedes, necesito con urgencia el dinero y encontrar a un arrendatario en estos tiempos…"

"Pero la chica…"

"Ella no es problema. Lleva viviendo cerca de dos años y nunca he recibido reclamos de los vecinos"

Para la señora no era un problema, pero para mí… es decir vivir con una chica no estaba en mis planes.

En China la mayoría de mis amigos eran hombres y las chicas sólo se acercaban a mí a entregar esas tontitas cartas declarándose o pidiendo salir y yo simplemente las rechazaba a todas… No estaba interesado en mujeres.

¿Ehh? Es decir, no interesado por el momento porque a mí sí me gusta el género femenino y en mi vida he pensado que se me quede la patita atrás o se me queme el arroz.

Volví a la realidad con la señora suplicándome que me quedara y cuanta cosa más… había empezado a llorar y lo que más me disgustaba era escuchar el chillido, porque no era llanto, de una mujer.

"Está bien, está bien"

Acepté la oferta sólo para que se acabaran los graznidos que daba y que gracias a ellos ya estaba perdiendo gran parte de mi audición.

Ella me abrazó fuertemente ¿por qué tenía que ser tan demostrativa? Ni mi madre me ha dado un abrazo así de… ¿pegote?

"Bien si quieres puedes quedarte inmediatamente, son la dos menos cuarto, Sakura está a punto de llegar"

¿Sakura? Ah sí, debe ser la chica con quien viviré.

"No se preocupe, iré a conocer los alrededores y luego vendré a instalarme"

"¿Le dejo la llave?"

Pensé por un momento la respuesta y como sería todo un fastidio vivir con una niña, se me ocurrió darle la mejor de sus sorpresas ¡Je!

"No, creo que esperaré a mi compañera"

¿Compañera?

¡Ja! Definitivamente soy un buen actor porque la niñita esa que me quitará una parte de mi espacio no saldrá bien librada.

La aburriré hasta que tenga que conseguirse otro departamento y me deje este para mí solito.

Salimos y ella apuntó mi número de celular, su nombre era Karoru, Kaloru… ¡ahhh no sé! Pero algo por el estilo. Nunca he sido bueno memorizando nombres y menos unos tan extraños.

Al bajar por el ascensor cada uno se fue por su lado, yo con una maleta a cuestas y ella toda feliz de la vida quien sabe a donde.

Sólo me faltaba una cosa…

Esperar a la susodicha…

-** Sakura -**

El castigo había sido igual a los otros anteriores, limpiar las mesas de mi salón ¿Es qué no pueden ser más originales?

Con toda esa porquería no tuve el tiempo para contarle a Tomoyo sobre mi experiencia religiosa en el pasillo del instituto.

Recordé aquel suceso y subí los escalones flotando al escuchar esa melodiosa voz pronunciando mi nombre…

Ahhh…

Pero el rugido de mi estómago me hizo bajar al planeta Tierra y darme cuenta que faltaban poco minutos para las cinco de la tarde y no había probado bocado desde la mañana.

Si tan solo Akane estuviera conmigo tendría un rico almuerzo esperándome, pero no, ahora debía valerme por sí sola.

Entré y tiré mi bolso y abrigo al sofá, me fui a la habitación y me cambié por un top y short cortos y aumenté los grados de la calefacción para no sentir el espantoso frío de invierno.

Fui a la cocina y como quería algo rápido hice mi típico tazón de cereales con leche.

Me senté en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y prendí el televisor para ver que había de interesante.

En ese entonces sonó el timbre. Yo miré extrañada, aunque después pensé que era Kaoru que venía a cobrarme, aún cuando no fuera fecha de pago, o quizás alguno de esos vendedores ambulantes.

El timbre nuevamente volvió a sonar y comenzó a fastidiarme tanta insistencia.

"Ya voy" – Grité, dejando el tazón en la cocina y caminé para atender.

Que sorpresa me llevé al encontrar a un chico de cabellos castaños desordenados que caían sobre unos hermosos ojos ámbares con destellos dorados y el cuerpo bien formado apoyado en la pared, con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho. En esa postura se veía bastante sexy.

"¿S-Sí?"

El chico me miró descaradamente de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa se formó en esos delgados, pero muy llamativos labios.

Me sonrojé al máximo y sólo atiné a juntar más la puerta dejando un pequeño espacio en donde pudiera asomar mi cabeza.

Al chico guapo no le gustó mucho que hiciera eso y frunció levemente el ceño abriendo por fin la boca.

"¿Acaso no me dejarás pasar?" – Me dijo con una voz masculina haciendo que me dieran escalofríos y se me erizara la piel.

Y pronto caí en la cuenta de sus palabras ¿Eh¿Dejarlo pasar y por qué?

"Lo siento, pero no dejo entrar a extraños a mi departamento"

Nuevamente formó esa sonrisa tan linda, pero que ocultaba algo sospechoso.

"Es que yo no soy ningún extraño, y por favor déjame pasar que el vuelo de China ha sido agotador y quiero descansar"

¿Vuelo de China¿A ver? No entiendo nada.

Vio mi cara de confusión. Y al recordar la palabra vuelo miré sus pies y junto a él había una maleta. Como yo no abrí, él con una sola mano derrocó mi oposición en la puerta abriéndola de par en par y entrando a MÍ cuarto.

"¡Ey¿Qué crees que haces?"

Dejó la maleta cerca del sofá y se fue directamente a la cocina trayendo en sus manos mi tazón de cereales y echándose unas cuantas cucharadas a la boca.

"Oye, esa es mi comida" - Le reclamé.

Estaba totalmente desconcertada. Primero se presentaba en mi puerta y ahora se comía mi desayuno sin saber de donde había salido.

"Vas a tener que empezar a tratarme de mejor forma, niñita" – Expresó arrogantemente.

"¿Niñita¿Quién te crees tú para…?" – No alcancé a terminar porque se acercó tanto a mí que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro y el olor a leche que provenía de su boca.

Sus dedos entrelazaron un mechón castaño que caía por mi hombro y comenzó a jugar con él.

"Mi nombre es Shaoran Li y desde ahora viviremos juntos"

**- Shaoran -**

Ella me miró con horror, así como si hubiera visto cual fantasma.

"No puede ser…" – Expresó con ojos como plato apoyándose contra la pared para no caer.

"Así es, desde hoy seremos compañeros de cuarto. Te guste o no"

Le dije de forma bien antipática. Y ¿saben por qué lo hice? Pues solamente para darme el lujo de verla nuevamente enojada.

"Es que no…"

No la dejé continuar porque sabía que vendría la una y mil explicaciones y yo estaba cansado por el viaje, aunque no largo, pero muy agotador.

"¿Cuál es mi cuarto?"

Como no me respondió tuve que ir a averiguarlo yo. Fui a la primera puerta que me llamó la atención y al verla totalmente deshabitada, supuse que era mía.

Entré y noté que estaba bastante desarreglada, pero con unos buenos ajustes quedaría perfecta para mí.

"Bien, voy a salir un momento. Debo hacer unas cuantas compras, si quieres puedes acomodar mi ropa en el armario"

Esa frase la hizo reaccionar y frunció el ceño haciéndome reír y gritar un ¡bien! Interno al ver que había logrado mi objetivo.

"¡Te volviste loco! Primeramente tú no puedes vivir aquí, es decir… esperaba que la nueva persona fuera mujer y tú…tú no pareces una"

Vi que sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí y su mirada la desvió para otro lado.

"En eso tienes razón, no soy ni pienso en ser una mujer… y lamentablemente te tocó vivir conmigo, niña"

"Que no me digas niña. A ver ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"Diecisiete"

"Para que te enteres que yo también tengo esa edad y ni creas que seré tu empleada para guardar tus cosas"

"Así que tienes la misma edad que yo… por un momento pensé que viviría con una niña de catorce o quince años"

Se puso roja de la rabia y caminó en dirección hacia mí pasando por mi lado, ignorándome por completo hasta que llegó a la que supongo era su habitación y desde ahí me gritó:

"Nunca, pero escúchame bien, nunca vivirás aquí ¿entendiste?"

Dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Yo formé una amplia sonrisa y me fui hacia la puerta para comprar las cosas que necesitaba.

_Sí, sería muy interesante vivir aquí en Tomoeda_.

**Autora:**** Hola!!! Jajajaja… lo sé, supongo que pensarán que como soy capaz de subir otra historia siendo que no he terminado la anterior, pero es que esta idea me rondaba todos los días, hasta que la plasmé. )**

**Que más puedo pedir que si te gustó y pasa por aquí dejes tu huella o mejor dicho tu review jejeje… sería importante saber si esta idea es aceptada y si se continúa o no, porque ya saben, la idea es agradar a los lectores.**

**Besitos mis niños!! **


	2. Teniéndote las 24 horas

**Teniéndote las 24 horas**

- **Sakura -**

Estúpido, engreído, antipático y aplíquese todos los términos desagradables que puedan existir… todos, sin embargo el tipo era condenadamente guapo.

Me trataba como cual sirvienta y él era el amo y señor del mundo… pero lo que más me enfureció fue su tono de voz usado para que fuera a guardar sus cosas.

¿Qué se ha creído?

Sentí que la puerta de entrada era cerrada. Me levanté de mi cama y me cercioré de que ese chico llamado Shaoran efectivamente se hubiera ido para siempre.

Pero… su maleta seguía ahí.

Una idea maligna cruzó por mi mente. Y me sonreí frotándome las manos, al pensar en lo excelente que era.

Me acerqué silbando como que no quiere la cosa a su costosa maleta y miré a la puerta riéndome al saber que no tenía llaves para entrar y que si quería hacerlo debía golpear.

Je Je… soy una chica MUY mala.

Abrí la maleta y encontré ropa informal, jeans, poleras, una ¿loción? Y las típicas cosas de hombre afeitadora y…

La temida y bien escondida ropa interior.

Saqué toda la que encontré y abrí la puerta, tirando de un puntapié la maleta que esparció la ropa en la entrada.

Tomé sus boxers casi como si lo hiciera con pinzas y los colgué en el pasamano de las escaleras.

En ese momento una pareja de ancianos subía por ellas y me di cuenta que eran los vecinos cascarrabias de al lado. Me miraron sorprendidos por lo que estaba haciendo y yo sólo les sonreí.

"Es que ha llegado a casa mi lindo hermano"

Dios me libre de ser hermana de ese… ese… bueno lo que sea.

Los abuelos siguieron subiendo los escalones escudriñando todos mis movimientos hasta que llegaron a la entrada del departamento y entraron en él.

Supongo que la señora debe estar mirando por el ojal, porque ella era la bisagra del edificio, se sabía cuanto chisme hubiera y vigilaba los pasos de cada uno de los habitantes.

No es de extrañar que mañana toda esa gente me mire con rareza… pero a mí me da igual, debía vengarme a toda costa de ese sujeto que con sólo haberlo visto una vez me cayó HORRIBLE.

**- Shaoran -**

Venía contento por la vida por lo provechosa que había sido la tarde comprando pintura, y cosas para mi nueva casa.

La idea de vivir en Tomoeda, al bajarme del avión no me había parecido en lo absoluto como algo nefasto y mucho menos ahora que tengo una misión por realizar.

Llegué al pequeño edificio encontrándome con la señora de ojos azules… y no, no diré su nombre porque ya saben… no tengo idea de cuál es.

"Jovencito, venía precisamente a verlo"

"¿A mí?"

"Así es, creí que era mejor entregarle ahora las llaves, aunque por lo visto ya se encontró con la niña Sakura"

Me sonrió pensando en que nuestra presentación había sido de lo más cordial.

Ayy… si supiera.

"Sí, ya la vi" – Hice una pausa y mi estúpido rostro colocó una mueca negativa y ella se percató que algo no andaba bien – "Nos caímos bien al instante"

Yo no sabía mentir, y tampoco me gustaba y para que me creyera aún más forzadamente y con gran esfuerzo, le sonreí.

Sentí que suspiraba y eso me dio a entender que se había tragado el cuento.

Me pasó dos llaves y luego se despidió de mí afectuosamente. Sólo la miré e hice una pequeña reverencia como despedida… estaba tan acostumbradas a ellas que las realizaba a cuanta persona me saludara.

Por una impresión mía no quise usar el ascensor esta vez y menos mal que me dio esa corazonada porque cuando estaba llegando al último piso vi que en el pasamanos habían varios boxers similares a los míos, extrañado seguí subiendo, viendo que cada una de las prendas me eran sumamente familiar.

Hasta que… observé que la maleta estaba abierta en una esquina y toda mi ropa en el suelo y que efectivamente aquellos boxers eran míos.

Bajé rápidamente tomando uno por uno, rojo como tomate, porque para mi mala suerte, al parecer a todos se les había ocurrido no usar el ascensor y miraban curiosamente la escena que se les presentaba en frente.

Iba a matar a esa niña.

Lentamente.

Guardé todo en la maleta y entré furioso al departamento dando el tremendo portazo.

Ella salió de su habitación a ver que pasaba y cuando me vio ahí se sorprendió.

"¿Có-Cómo entraste?"

Idiota.

Metí la mano a mi bolsillo y saqué las llaves que me habían entregado minutos antes moviéndolas de un lado a otro.

Estaba enojadísimo, tanto así que tenía ganas de golpearla, pero no podía hacer eso… yo no le pegaba a las mujeres.

Me quedé esperando a ver si de sus labios provenía la palabra disculpa, lo siento o algún sinónimo que me diera a entender que estaba arrepentida.

Palabra que nunca llegó a mis oídos.

Mi ira iba en aumento y estalló en el momento en que hizo un gesto con sus hombros dando a entender que le daba lo mismo y luego se encerró en su habitación.

Como un lobo llegué hasta su puerta y la abrí de golpe asustándola.

"¿Qué haces? Fuera de aquí"

Me dijo descaradamente, cuando fue ella quien dejó mi ropa a la vista de todos.

"Discúlpate"

"No"

"Te he dicho que te disculpes"

"Y ya te dije que no tengo por qué hacerlo"

"¿A no? Y ¿quién fue la que dejó mis boxers en las escaleras?"

Se llevó una mano a la boca aguantando la risa, aquella acción hizo que la mirara directamente analizando sus gestos.

Se veía muy pero muy linda riendo, pero…

Las apariencias engañan y ésta no era la excepción… era una bruja.

Me acerqué a ella con impotencia y la tomé firmemente de la muñeca.

"Discúlpate niña"

"No"

Su risa había pasado a seriedad y ahora me miraba directamente a los ojos casi como en un desafío y pude darme cuenta que…

Sus ojos esmeraldas eran los más perfectos y hermosos que hubiera conocido.

- **Sakura -**

Por un momento me olvidé en la situación en que estábamos y todo por culpa de aquellos ámbares con destellos dorados que ahora me observaban inquisidoramente.

"Suéltame"

Expresé y es que su agarre era tan fuerte que estaba dejando marcado sus dedos en mi piel.

"Primero discúlpate"

Y dale con lo mismo, rodé mis ojos y parece que eso lo enfureció más porque el brazo comenzó a dolerme.

"Me estás haciendo daño"

"No me importa"

Me dijo el muy desgraciado, y pronto con mi mano libre empecé a darle unos cuantos puñetazos, que al principio fueron al aire, pero luego llegaron a su estómago.

Aunque eso no duró mucho porque con su otra mano aferró la mía y me dejó inmovilizada.

"A ver si aprendes que nadie se burla de Shaoran Li"

"Ja¿y quién es Sha- Shao...?"

Y no pude continuar porque acortó distancias velozmente y pensé que me besaría y juraría que esa era su intención, pero pronto sólo quedó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"No vuelvas a hacerlo ¿escuchaste?"

Después de eso se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró de un portazo. Yo quedé sin palabras y sólo atiné a suspirar profundamente.

Me acerqué sigilosamente y abrí la puerta lentamente. Observé al frente y por lo visto estaba encerrado en su habitación y ningún ruido provenía de ella.

Idiota.

Pero…

¿Qué hubiera pasado si me besa? La verdad es que miré sus labios y estaban puestos de una forma muy sensual.

¡Sakura, basta ya!

No entendí que pasaba,no llevaba ni dos días de conocerlo y ya estaba pensando en besarlo…

Esperen… ¿yo dije eso¿Pensar en besarlo?

¡Puaj! Nooo, espero que nunca suceda eso… y cuando digo nunca es nunca.

Eso está claro.

Y a la única conclusión que llegue es que el vivir con ese chico me traería más de un dolor de cabeza y una revolución hormonal máxima.

- **Shaoran -**

¿Qué había pasado minutos antes?

Cuando la tomé por las muñecas y la miré sentí unos impulsos enormes de besarla.

Pero menos mal que mi conciencia siempre está alerta y no dejó que ese error… gran error, ocurriera.

Es decir, por Dios… ni siquiera la conozco, además de ser una chica bastante antipática, enojona, idiota y muchas cosas más que mejor no diré, no tiene mayor gracia…

Bueno, admito que sus ojos me atraparon por breves segundos, y su cabello castaño…

Apoyé mi mano en la frente y me tumbé en mi cama para no pensar más.

Sólo quería que llegara el nuevo día y rogándole a Dios que el recuerdo y todo lo perteneciente a _ella_ no se desvaneciera o me volvería loco el hecho de pensar que después de un tiempo la estoy olvidando.

No.

No quiero

No deseo

_Olvidarte… Eien._

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

El despertador sonó y con la mala suerte era día de instituto y debía asistir a mi primer día de clases lo que para otro sería el segundo mes de iniciada las actividades.

Menos mal que la tarde anterior, además de comprar cosas, hice todo el papeleo para inscribirme en una.

Me levanté restregando mis ojos y asimilando que hoy sería un día lleno de emociones y digo esto último esperanzado en que si las cosas siguen así, la misión de sacarla de aquí sería mucho más rápido.

Cuando salí supe que ella aún no se levantaba porque ni la ducha se sentía correr y todo a mi alrededor era un silencio rotundo.

Mejor así… ¿Quién querría encontrarse con una gruñona?

El uniforme no era problema porque no se distinguía mucho del instituto anterior, pantalones y chaqueta oscura y debajo una camisa blanca.

Sí… Que original.

Fui hasta la cocina y vi que esta chica no tenía nada para comer, las despensas vacías, y para que decir el refrigerador.

El alimento en esta casa brillaba por su ausencia.

Por un momento me bajó todo el arrepentimiento al pensar que quizás estaba pasando problemas económicos y afrontándolos ella sola.

Rastrojeando bolsas y cosas así, di con un pan… parecía cual mendigo que pidiera limosna. Estaba a punto de echármelo a la boca cuando sentí un grito que provenía desde adentro.

"Kyaaaaa. ¡Me quedé dormida!"

Los pasos fueron en aumento, hasta que llegó a la cocina y me vio.

Sí, definitivamente se había olvidado que yo estaba ahí, porque no hizo más que verme y su carrera cesó.

Estaba con su cabello castaño mojado y sus esmeraldas destellantes y ni hablar de sus mejillas que estaban peor que manzanas.

Yo la miré lo más natural posible y es que verla así, tan despreocupada sin una gota de enfado en su rostro, hizo que las cosas en mi interior se volvieran locas.

Hermosa… esa palabra la describía en ese momento.

**- Sakura -**

El maldito despertador otra vez no me había dejado terminar ese sueño tan hermoso con Kinta.

Quería regresar al momento en que me pedía salir y sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad al esperar la afirmativa respuesta que le daría, pero todo volvió a la normalidad al abrir mis ojos y encontrarme con que ni Kinta y mucho menos la cita había ocurrido y sólo tenía en frente dos rayas en un círculo marcando que otra vez llegaría tarde.

Y así había comenzado otra vez mi día…

Hasta que llegué a la cocina y él estaba a punto de comerse un pan. Me había olvidado por completo que otra persona estaba durmiendo en casa y precisamente él.

Nos miramos fijamente por harto rato y a mi mente se le ocurrió recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar anoche, haciendo que me sonrojara hasta las orejas.

No lo saludé y pasé por su lado ignorándolo y fui hasta la bolsa encontrando con que el pan que iba a comerse era el último que quedaba.

Imbécil… ayer estaba tan absorta con su llegada que se me había olvidado comprar el pedido.

Él se volteó a verme y vio mi cara de desconcierto y luego sus ámbares se dirigieron al pan que estaba en su mano.

Lo oí suspirar para luego dejar el pan en la mesa.

"Toma, es todo tuyo"

Dio media vuelta, tomó sus cosas y se fue quien sabe a donde.

Yo me quedé sorprendida por su reacción, esperaba que socarronamente se comiera el pan solo, pero nunca que me lo dejara todo y más encima me hablara de forma amable.

Algo en mi corazón me decía que esto no había sido una buena obra por parte de él y que algo se traía entre manos.

Y dicho y hecho.

El muy idiota estaba sentado con una sonrisa burlona detrás de mi asiento comiendo un pan y bebiendo café.

Me acerqué hecha una bala hacia él.

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?"

Pregunté ni con mi mejor cara y menos con un tono sutil. Al parecer lo sucedido en la mañana había pasado al olvido.

"Pues que más, vengo a clases _niña_"

Oh no.

Ahora no sólo estaría conmigo en el departamento sino que lo vería en el instituto, es decir, tendría que ver su arrogante y pesado rostro 24 horas seguidas, sin descanso y menos compasión.

"No puedes" – Le dije tratando de mantener lo más reprimida posible las ganas de pegarle un puñete.

"¿A no?" – Respondió con toda la soberbia del mundo y justo cuando iba a responderle con palabras no muy delicadas llegó Tomoyo a nuestro lado.

"Hola Sakura"

Yo la miré mostrando un mirada que iba desde la alegría a una que decía 'no te entrometas, estoy arreglando un asunto'

Y quedó en eso porque al minuto siguiente el profesor Terada entraba a la sala.

Me pareció de lo más anormal la llegada de Li al Instituto, sin presentación a los demás y así como decirlo… de una forma camuflada.

Pero no hice más que pensar en eso y veo que mi compañerito de atrás era llamado por nuestro profesor y ambos se colocaban adelante del escritorio.

"Bien jóvenes, es mi deber presentarles a su nuevo compañero de curso, Shaoran Li, él viene de Hong Kong y espero que lo traten con amabilidad"

Sí claro, con _mucha_, pero mucha amabilidad lo trataremos.

Estaba pensando en cual podía ser mi nuevo movimiento, cuando siento que alguien me da un tremendo chirlito en la frente.

"Ñoña despierta estamos en clases"

Maldito desgraciado, me había pegado tan fuerte que me dejó la frente roja.

"¡Idiota Li¿Por qué no te sientas en otro lado? No quiero tenerte cerca"

"No quiero"

Él seguía igual de impasible con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho.

"¿Por qué no te buscaste otro Instituto¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?"

"¡JA! Sí como no, la ñoña Kinomoto se cree muy importante para que un chico la siga"

Mi paciencia estaba llegando al límite y de un momento a otro nuestra discusión se convirtió en gritos y obviamente acaparamos la atención de todos nuestros compañeros.

¿Cuándo me di cuenta?

Cuando el profesor Terada llegó a nuestro lado con una cara de pocos amigos y nos dijo:

"Kinomoto, Li afuera"

**- Shaoran -**

Mi primer día de clases y ya estaba parado afuera del salón castigado junto a la niñita.

"Todo es tu culpa" – Le dije enojado. Ella que había estado todo el rato mirando para otro lado, ignorándome por cierto, por fin se volteó a encararme.

"¿Mi culpa? No seas idiota Li, el único responsable de todo eres tú. Primero llegas a invadir mi departamento y ahora te encuentro en el único lugar que podría estar a salvo de ti"

"Si no quieres verme en casa ¿por qué no te buscas otra?"

Listo, lo dije si al final ambos queríamos que uno de los dos se fuera, pero ese no iba a ser yo.

"¿Otra? Llevo dos años viviendo ahí. ¡El ajeno eres tú!"

No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto mi presencia, si con un poco-mucho-bastante de esfuerzo, quizás nos llevaríamos algún día bien.

"Pero yo no me iré y eso lo tengo decidido"

Suspiró profundamente al ver que la batalla la tenía perdida y al momento que iba agregar que podíamos hacer las pases vi como sus ojitos se iluminaron y sus movimientos se pusieron nerviosos y algo torpes.

Miré por encima de ella y hacia nosotros venían dos chicos conversando animadamente.

Pasaron por delante de nosotros y el más alto y de ojos azules saludó a Kinomoto a lo cual ésta respondió con una cara de tonta. Se veía tan babosa por él que estuve a punto de traerle un balde.

Algo extraño le pasaba porque incluso se olvidó que estaba peleando conmigo.

Y la ampolleta se prendió.

Ella estaba enamorada de aquel tipo de ojos azules.

Y no sé como explicarlo, pero algo en mi interior supo que sólo llevando dos días de conocerla ya me estaba importando más de lo que imaginaba.

Viendo que su atención era acaparada por otro chico que no era yo, acudí a lo primero que se me ocurrió.

"Kinomoto te estoy hablando"

Pasé como un millón de veces mi palma por sus ojos y ella no reaccionaba.

Estaba hipnotizada con aquel sujeto que simplemente la había saludado y nada más.

La tomé del brazo y la sacudí un poco.

"¿Eh?"

"Te dije que hoy iremos hacer compras"

Ella me seguía mirando sin entender nada. Rodé mis ojos al ver que aún le seguía hablando al viento.

Niña tonta.

Tocaron el timbre para el descanso y sólo atiné a decirle: "Te espero a la salida"

Y me fui por los alrededores dejándola ahí sola.

**- Sakura -**

Mi atención había estado puesta en Kinta desde que atravesó el pasillo y me saludó que ni siquiera había escuchado a Li.

Esperé a que Tomoyo saliera de la sala para poder contarle la gran cantidad de sucesos que me habían pasado en un día.

Nos fuimos a nuestro árbol y comencé mi historia viendo el rostro de sorpresa de mi amiga cuando le conté que Li vivía conmigo y expresión de alegría al contarle mis dos encuentros con Kinta.

Pero aún no llegaba a lo peor…

"Y eso no es todo" – Expresé molesta.

"¿Hay más?"

Asentí.

"Pero prométeme que esto quedara entre nosotras"

Tomoyo se asustó ante mis palabras porque inmediatamente aceptó mi condición.

Tomé aire… ahí vamos.

"Liestuvoapuntodebesarme"

Lo dije tan rápido que cerré mis ojos y ni siquiera respiré, pero Tomoyo había entendido a la perfección.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Shhh, vamos que no quiero que todos se enteren"

Tanta impresión le causaron mis palabras que utilizó su mano para abanicarse.

Sus amatistas brillaron maliciosamente y supe que venía lo peor… para mí.

"Casi te ha besado… Vaya…" – Sonrió – "Ahora si que vendrán problemas para la pequeña Sakura"

"Ehh¿Por qué lo dices?" – Expresé confundida.

"Vivir con un chico bastante apuesto y más encima está en tu salón sentado detrás de ti, será un problema. Sobre todo si ya han tenido _ciertos acercamientos"_

Sus cejas se movieron de arriba a bajo mientras su codo chocaba con mi brazo.

"No pienses cosas que no son Tomoyo" – Hice una pausa para agregar – "A mí me gusta Kinta y Li es un engreído en potencia y el tema por hoy está terminado ¿entendido?"

"Esta bien, pero no te enojes ¿Bueno?"

Estaba molesta por sus comentarios y es que yo tenía claro lo que sentía por ese chico y el único capaz de hacerme feliz y sacar mil sonrisas era Kinta, nadie más.

Las horas en el Instituto transcurrieron rápidamente. Con Li no nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra y mucho menos en la hora de matemáticas en donde dejó demostrado delante de todos que era un as en ellas.

Dejando no sólo enamorada a la profesora sino que a mis compañeras también que llegaban cual gusanas a pedirles que les ayudara en los ejercicios y él _tan gentil_ les regalaba sonrisas y se las daba de maestro.

Por fin el día estaba por terminar y podría volver a casa.

Veníamos caminando con Tomoyo quien se reía de todos los gestos, que según ella celosos, colocaba cada vez que una mosca muerta se acercaba al banco de atrás.

Cuando de repente sentí que alguien me llamaba. Esa voz taaan irreconocible.

"Kinomoto"

Y ahora ¿qué quería?

Me volteé de mala gana para ver que deseaba el seductor de las matemáticas, mientras que Tomoyo se aguantaba la risa atrás mío.

Recuérdenme nunca más contarle algo.

Miré para todos lados como si buscara a alguien, colocando mi mano de visera.

"¿Y tus fans?" – Le dije irónico – "No me digas que ya te abandonaron"

"No seas tonta, necesito que me acompañes"

Coloqué mis manos en las caderas y le dije "¿Y a qué si se puede saber?"

Él se acercó a mí y expresó burlonamente – "Verdad que cuando te hablaba, a ti se te estaba cayendo la baba por aquel chico"

Yo me puse roja al recordar la escena, pero luego fue inevitable no sonreír e imaginar el rostro perfecto de Kinta.

Li frunció el ceño y su voz sonó áspera – "Vamos" – Tomó mi brazo aunque no fuertemente

"Ey, suéltame. Debo irme a casa con Tomoyo"

"Por mí no te preocupes" – Dijo ella sonriendo – "Acompaña a Li"

"Pero es que…"

"Ya escuchaste a tu amiga, no necesita de ti, vamos" – Volvió a tomar mi brazo y me llevó empujando

"Que la pasen bien" – Escuché decir a Tomoyo despidiéndose de nosotros.

Mañana correría sangre en el instituto Shikoku y precisamente de una peliviolácea.

**  
O-O-O-O-O-O**

Gran parte del camino fui llevada del brazo.

"¿Puedes soltarme ya?" – él me miró sorprendido y por primera vez, desde que lo conozco vi un leve, pero sólo leve, sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Se veía bastante lindo así… además que el sol estaba desapareciendo y gracias a ello, los últimos destellos bañaban su cabello castaño y para que decir de sus hermosos ojos ámbares. Su cuerpo bien formado y su porte de galante y…

¡Vamos Sakura¿Qué haces pensando tanta cosa junta?

"Y bien ¿dónde realizas las compras? Hoy he buscado en la despensa y no encontré nada, entonces me pareció conveniente hacerlas después de clases"

"¡Cierto!"

Era tan despistada que si él no se hubiera acordado no tendríamos nada para la cena.

Fuimos al supermercado de Tomoeda y pude darme cuenta que Li pareciendo muy maduro seguía siendo un niño.

Todo lo que veía deseaba llevarlo y en un principio le negaba todo, pero después me callé ya que discutir con él era muy agotador.

Además qué podía reprocharle si corrió con todos los gastos, porque quedamos en que nos turnaríamos por mes.

Llegamos a casa cansados. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto habíamos comprado hasta que en la alacena ya no entraron más alimentos.

"Nos hemos excedido" – Le dije.

"Que va, es mejor que sobre a que falte"

"Es verdad" – Le sonreí y creo que fue la primera sonrisa sincera que le he dado desde que lo conozco.

**- Shaoran -**

¿Qué tenía esta niña que con sólo sonreír me hacía poner nervioso?

Nos quedamos mirando por largo rato hasta que ella cortó el contacto o mejor dicho el rugido de su estómago.

"Etto…" – Expresó avergonzada con sus manos en el estómago.

Fue gracioso verla toda urgida y sonrojada. Y ahí se me ocurrió una idea.

"¿Qué tal si tú colocas la mesa y yo preparo la cena?"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y por su expresión no me creyó ni una sola palabra.

"¿Tú?"

"Que ¿acaso crees que porque soy hombre no sé cocinar? Recuerda que viviría solo y por ende debería saber ¿no crees?"

"Tienes razón"

Esta chica si que era extraña, en un comienzo me odiaba y quería echarme a toda costa y ahora manteníamos una conversación como dos personas civilizadas.

Hice un curry con carne y algunas ensaladas y cuando vio el resultado quedó maravillada.

"Wow, esto se ve delicioso"

Nos sentamos a la mesa y cuando probó el primer bocado supe que le había gustado por la expresión en su rostro, que aún cuando no dijera palabra alguna se podía saber inmediatamente lo que pensaba.

No hablamos en la cena y yo escudriñaba cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos y puedo decir sinceramente que esta fue la primera cena tranquila que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Una cena con una chica…

Una chica _bien_ especial.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Holaa a todos!! Lo sé, lo sé… creo que demoré más de lo esperado para un nuevo capítulo, pero como estamos en fechas de regalos y de amorshh aquí les va el 2° capítulo de Ramune… obvio q esperando que les guste y que si es así dejen sus reviews, obvio! Me encanta leerlos… es el mejor regalo que podrían darme jejeje…**

**Les cuento que por fin salí de vacaciones, sí, y gracias a Dios con todos mis ramos aprobados, después de unos meses estresantes… le pido disculpas a todos mis lectores… pero ahora tendré más tiempo jejeje**

**Del capítulo unas pocas acotaciones… Shaoran deseaba besar a Sakura? Y qué hace en el instituto también? **

**Lo bueno es que terminaron casi bien, en una cena, no romántica por supuesto, pero sí un poco reconciliadora… pero hasta cuando les durará? **

**Y lo otro… ¿quién es Eien? Jajajaja no es alusión personal, sino que no sabía que nombre poner y encontré que esa palabra era muy linda jijiji… **

**En fin… no les adelantaré nada de nada con respecto a ella… soy mala y qué! Jajajaja**

**Bueno me despido!**

**Feliz Navidad a Todos y que pasen un muy feliz cambio de Año!! Siii!**


	3. Apostar para Ganar

_**Ramune**_

**Apostar para ganar**

- **Sakura -**

La cena terminó en silencio y ambos quedamos con una sonrisa en los labios por lo rico que estaba y bueno… debía aceptar que Li había hecho un trabajo muy bueno.

"Ehh… Li" – Le dije mientras él juntaba los platos de la mesa para ir a lavarlos.

Sus ojos ámbares me miraron y yo me puse tan nerviosa que tuve que bajar la mirada… y es que este chico me ponía los nervios de punta.

"Quiero darte las gracias… por la cena… tú sabes" – Me costaba tanto efectuar una oración y mayormente al ver sus ojos abiertos por la gran sorpresa de escucharme decir aquellas palabras.

"No hay problema" – Me dijo seriamente y cerró sus ojos apoyando el mentón en sus manos y sus brazos se posaron en la mesa.

No entendí su reacción porque fue como si no le importara en lo más mínimo mi gesto y eso me enfureció lo suficiente como para querer gritarle unas cuantas cosas, pero algo me detuvo…

Y fueron sus párpados que se abrieron rápidamente y no dejaron de observarme ni un segundo.

"Esto… yo…"

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Balbuceaba como idiota y ni una frase coherente salía de mis labios.

"¿Y tu familia?" – Escuché que pronto preguntaba.

Por un momento me quedé pensando qué podía estar tramando, se veía tan sereno que la verdad me estaba preocupando…

"Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña, mi padre y Touya están en el extranjero" – Hice una pequeña pausa para agregar – "¿Y tu familia?"

"Kinomoto tengo una película en la maleta ¿te gustaría verla?"

Me quedé parada, sorprendida…muy sorprendida y no supe qué responderle. ¿Qué tenía que ver mi familia con la supuesta película? Y ¿por qué no había respondido por la suya?

Li era raro… bastante raro.

"Bueno, si no quieres…" – Expresó al ver que yo no me inmutaba.

Se paró para llevar los platos al fregadero y comenzó a lavar tranquilamente.

"Ehhh… no he dicho que no quiera, pero ¿es de miedo?"

Cuando terminó su tarea se giró sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¿Acaso la fierecilla Kinomoto le tiene miedo a los fantasmas?" - se acercó – Uuuuuu Sakuraaaa venimos por tiiiii" - Y comenzó a emitir sonidos imitando a los espíritus

Sabiendo que era el idiota quien los hacía me fue inevitable ponerme a temblar.

"Ya deja eso" – Le dije mientras me llevaba las manos a los oídos para taparlos.

Sentí una gran risotada de su parte y luego puso una mano en mi hombro – "Tranquila miedosilla, la película es de artes marciales chinas"

Me llevé una mano al pecho y suspiré profundamente –"Menos mal"

Vi que volvía a sonreír y se iba a su habitación a buscar la película.

¿Ehh¿He dicho su habitación? Mal, mal, mal… Sakura tonta, la idea es tratar de echarlo a toda costa. No debes compartir con él…

Cuando vi que volvía con la cinta en la mano, pasé por su lado y le dije – "Lo siento Li mañana hay clases y tengo que dormir"

"Pero Kinomoto, no es tan tarde… Vamos no seas aguafiestas"

"Lo siento, no puedo"

Corrí a mi habitación y me encerré. Debía confesar que tenía ganas de ver la condenada película, pero primero Li debía irse de mi casa.

**- Shaoran -**

Las mujeres son incomprensibles y extrañas. Un momento están bien y al segundo mal.

No entiendo qué le pasó y por qué huyó como si hubiera visto un fantasma, siendo que la película no era de aquellas.

Sin más remedio apagué las luces y me fui a la habitación con una gran interrogante en mi cabeza y un pequeño sentimiento de decepción.

Mi habitación estaba al frente de la de ella y me paré en su puerta para golpear y preguntarle si había dicho algo malo o qué le había molestado, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado condescendiente con ella y que si quería el famoso apartamento para mí solo las cosas no debían ser así.

¡Vamos Shaoran!, la apariencia de niña angelical es sólo por fuera… ya sabes que por dentro es la maldad en vida.

Me alejé de su puerta y entré a mi habitación. Me asomé a la ventana viendo que la noche estaba fantástica y que una leve y rica brisa corría, haciendo mecer estos mechones rebeldes.

Dejé mi mente volar y el recuerdo de ella llegó a mi mente… sí… Eien…

**O-O-O-O-O-O**

­**- Sakura - **

Mi despertador nuevamente había hecho de las suyas sacándome de un sueño. Sin embargo debo darle gracias a los cielos de que lo haya hecho, porque me encontré soñando con Li…

Con Li…

¿Se dan cuenta de eso?... es decir… con todos, menos con él. Sé que es un chico guapo, pero de ahí a soñar con él hay un trecho muy extenso…

Me levanté inmediatamente para poder entrar primero al baño y no tener que esperar a que se dignara a bañarse primero, sobre todo hoy que debía lavarme el cabello y eso requería de tiempo…mucho tiempo.

Coloqué la cerradura por si a este personaje se le ocurría entrar sin permiso. Mi pijama quedó en el canasto de la ropa y tomé la toalla dejándola a mano.

Abrí el grifo y sentí como la exquisita agua caliente caía por mi cuerpo… se sentía tan bien, un relajo a mis músculos tensos después de tamaña pesadilla.

Mientras frotaba mi cabello lleno de shampoo y enjabonaba mi cuerpo, me recordé la forma en que llegó con su aire autosuficiente. Mandando como si yo fuera cual sirvienta y empezó a hervirme la sangre de la rabia.

Y también recordé el día anterior, bastante extraño, y digo esto por la cena tan tranquila y amistosa que tuvimos.

Parecíamos dos amigos que estaban recién conociéndose y contándose gran parte de su vida… bueno por lo menos por mi parte porque Shaoran, a pesar de verse el chico perfecto, tenía un defecto…

Un gran defecto.

Y es que nunca hablaba de sí mismo. Y de eso me pude percatar al evadir la pregunta que le hice de su familia, sacando un tema que no tenía nada que ver.

En fin… si no quiere hablar es asunto suyo, la verdad es que no me interesa en absoluto su vida personal.

Cuando terminé de enjuagarme cerré la llave del agua y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla que a penas tapaba mi trasero…

Abrí la puerta, aún pensando en mis cosas, que no me percaté que algo o mejor dicho alguien obstaculizaba mi paso y cuando levanté la vista me di cuenta que un par de ojos ámbares me miraban de pies a cabeza con un brillo malicioso en ellos.

No pudo librarse del grito que di y menos de la bofetada que planté en su mejilla.

"¡PERVERTIDO!"

El golpe fue tan fuerte que mi mano quedó roja y palpitando de dolor. Shaoran, se llevó rápidamente la mano a la mejilla y me miró muy enojado.

Lo primero que atiné hacer fue salir de su presencia y correr a mi habitación pensando que me seguiría, pero no fue así. Cuando miré hacia atrás él seguía afuera del baño, mirándome.

Corté inmediatamente ese contacto y entré dando un portazo. Me apoyé en la puerta con la respiración entrecortada y llevé una de mis manos a mi pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente.

No entendía por qué me había puesto así de nerviosa al verlo y es que esa mirada tan penetrante me había dejado helada.

Maldición.

Me acababa de dar cuenta de una cosa y es que una vez Tomoyo me contó de ciertas mariposas que sentía cada vez que veía a Eriol y yo lo tomé a broma diciéndole que eran cosas de ella y su organismo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no.

Al ver a Shaoran Li parado en la puerta mirándome así tan descaradamente había hecho aflorar no una, sino varias, de esas supuestas mariposas en mi estómago, haciéndome colocar de muchos colores.

Definitivamente él debía irse de aquí lo antes posible antes que cambiara mi mundo y lo pusiera patas para arriba.

- **Shaoran -**

En ningún momento quise propasarme con ella, pero sí creo que el verla tapada con esa diminuta toalla había hecho que algo en mi interior se encendiera haciendo palpitar todo mi cuerpo, en especial _esa_ parte del cuerpo.

Me miró con cara asustada como si le hubiera hecho el peor de los daños para luego escuchar el portazo de su habitación.

Había ido al baño a darme una ducha como fue la intención desde el principio y cuando salí me topé con ella simplemente… bueno con ella y su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Creo que después de esto no me hablará en un buen tiempo y convivir con ella o sacarla de aquí será más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente…

Mejor dicho, Shaoran Li nunca se rinde ante nada ni nadie.

Cuando llegué a la cocina la encontré tomando una taza de leche. Me miró con odio para luego hacerme un desprecio.

Suspiré… ¿esto iba a ser de todos los días?

Agotador.

Estaba tomando desayuno cuando ella salió de la cocina. La verdad es que no sé qué hizo que me apurara y prácticamente tragué lo que estaba comiendo.

"Ehh… nos vemos en clases Li" – dijo cerrando la puerta.

"Espera" – Tomé mi bolso y salí. Para colmo el ascensor estaba ocupado y corrí escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegué al primer piso Sakura aún no salía del elevador.

Me paré en frente de él hasta que se abrieron las puertas y la vi. Le sonreí sarcásticamente a lo que ella respondió con un desprecio.

Je.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el instituto. No había tema entre nosotros y podía asegurar que aún estaba molesta por lo de la mañana.

Que chica más rencorosa.

No es que fuera muy asiduo a conversar con las personas, pero la verdad es que estar en silencio me fastidiaba. Debía, aunque sea, sacarle una ofensa.

La recordé con la toallita y mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar solo al igual que mi boca.

"Je" - Sonreí

Ella me miró de reojo. Sólo había pronunciado una sílaba. Gran cosa.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – Preguntó seriamente.

"Nada" – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿Y por qué tienes esa cara de idiota?"

"¿Ehh¿A quién llamas idiota?"

"Pues no veo a otro por aquí" – Dijo mirando para todos lados

"Por lo menos no me ando paseando con toallitas diminutas por la casa" – Le grité en la cara.

"¡IDIOTA!" – Me dio con el bolso en la cabeza y corrió hacia la entrada del instituto.

"Eso dolió" – Susurré al momento que sobaba mi cabeza y corría tras ella.

Llegamos justo unos segundos que la campana sonara.

"Llegamos" – Expresé mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración debido al cansancio.

Sakura no me respondió y se fue a su puesto sin prestarme mayormente su atención.

Hice lo mismo porque como ya saben me siento detrás de ella. Sonreí. No entendía si debía lamentarme por ese hecho o alegrarme.

Definitivamente esta mañana me había levantado algo extraño, es decir, recibir una bofetada por parte de ella hizo que en mi interior despertaran unas ganas inmensas de fastidiarla, de hacerle la vida imposible, con tal de verla nuevamente irritada.

Esa nueva meta debía agregarla a la misión en sí. Sería una ayuda a mi propósito final y a la vez un regocijo personal.

**- Sakura -**

El estúpido de Li me ha seguido como cual perrito sigue a su amo. Una risa incontenible se apoderó de mí a la vez que escuchaba la voz de Tomoyo a mi lado.

"Veo que hoy estás muy alegre, Sakura ¿Ha sucedido algo?"

Me senté en mi banco y la miré con una gran sonrisa.

"No. Sólo pensé algo que me divirtió mucho"

En ese momento miré a Li, quien estaba atento a nuestra conversación y me miraba incrédulo.

"Será mejor que te sientes porque hoy tenemos un quiz de matemáticas. Supongo que estudiaste ya que te levantaste tan temprano"

"¡QUEEEEE! Estás mintiendo" – Le dije – "Tuvimos uno hace muy poco" – Miré a Tomoyo buscando que ella me encontrara la razón, pero su mirada compasiva afirmó las palabras expresadas por ese tonto

"Y ahora ¿Quién es el idiota?" – Expresó riendo satisfactoriamente. El muy desgraciado no me había dicho nada y más encima ayer quería que viéramos una película.

¿Cuándo fue que el condenado estudió algo?

"Prepárate a morir Kinomoto" – Lo dijo como si de una canción se tratara.

"Li no la molestes" – Sentí que Eriol decía desde atrás.

Mi mirada confundida al verlo expresó la pregunta que mi boca no formuló.

"Lo han cambiado de curso" – Habló Tomoyo con alegría mientras volteaba y tomaba las manos de Eriol – "Ha sido una especie de milagro"

Su voz sonaba tan entusiasmada.

"Mi Tomoyito lindo"

"Mi caballero inglés"

Li y yo nos miramos con una gota en nuestras cabezas.

La relación de ellos era muy romántica y se trataban con palabras lindas la mayor parte del día. Su amor irradiaba hacia el exterior. A veces me daban ganas de ir y decirle a Kinta lo mucho que me gustaba y lo feliz que me haría si me correspondía para disfrutar una vez que sea lo que Tomoyo sentía al estar enamorada y ser querida.

En estos tiempos es muy difícil que el chico que te guste se te declare o sienta lo mismo por ti. Pero para otro día debía dejar las grandiosas reflexiones de Sakura Kinomoto.

Me encogí de hombros y volteé al ver que el profesor entraba en el salón. Rayos, traía consigo una carpeta en donde era muy probable que vinieran nuestras pruebas.

"Bien chicos, espero hayan repasado la lección de la semana pasada" – Hizo una pausa al escuchar las protestas de los alumnos que al igual que yo habían olvidado estudiar – "Bien bien, no nos alteremos, como estamos cerca del festival de la escuela y muchos de ustedes están ocupados con ello, les haré las cosas más fáciles"

"Y ahora que nos hará éste" – Susurré. Temblaba como cual niño chico y desde atrás podía sentir las risitas ahogadas de Li que sin mucho esfuerzo trataba de contenerlas.

Escribí en un papel las palabras estúpido enfermo y delicadamente lo doblé. Sin que el profesor me viera me giré hacia Li, quien me miró sorprendido al ver que dejaba el papelito sobre la mesa.

"Con todo mi cariño" – Le dije sonriendo abiertamente.

El abrió cuidadosamente el papel y puso una cara de pocos amigos. Quería reír fuertemente, pero la voz del profesor me sobresaltó.

"Señorita Kinomoto, usted será con Li"

"¡¿Ehh¿Por qué?" – Dijimos Li y yo al mismo tiempo.

"Pues porque así lo quiero y punto" – Manifestó secamente.

Había reclamado sin saber qué era lo que debía hacer con Li hasta que vi que Tomoyo giraba su asiento y quedaba frente a frente de Eriol.

"Sakura es mejor que te apresures si no quieres que el tiempo se acabe"

"Pe-pero ¿Qué?"

"Tienes que hacer el quiz con Li ¿Acaso no escuchaste las palabras del profesor Tanaka?"

Moví negativamente mi cabeza. Miré a Li que otra vez tenía esa sonrisa de autosuficiente cuando escuchó esas palabras.

"No quiero trabajar contigo, _baka" _

"Como quieras. No te obligaré, pero ve y anda a explicárselo al profesor"

Creyó que no lo haría porque se sorprendió al ver que emprendía marcha y me dirigía donde Tanaka.

"Ehh… profesor Tanaka me gustaría hablar con usted"

"Deberá ser rápido porque estamos a punto de comenzar"

"Es que…no quiero trabajar con Li" – Expresé sumisamente. – "No nos llevamos bien y bueno…"

"Debería estar agradecida señorita. Li es uno de mis mejores estudiantes y usted bueno… sus calificaciones no son la mejores. Vaya a sentarse mejor"

"Pero prof…"

"Dije ¡Asiento!"

No me dejó que le argumentara más porque con su dedo índice me indicó mi puesto. Caminé rezongando y diciendo cuanta cosa se me ocurría hasta que llegué donde Li.

"Y bien ¿Comenzamos?" – Expresó todo sonriente mostrándome unos ejercicios que en mi vida los hubiera resuelto.

Cansinamente me senté en el pupitre, que por cierto ya estaba dado vuelta.

"Como sea" – Le dije sin ganas.

El famoso quiz terminó gracias a Dios y consigo la terrible hora de matemáticas. La campana había sonado y por fin iríamos al casino a almorzar para luego volver a una asquerosa clase de biología.

¡Puaj!

Eriol, Tomoyo y yo nos dirigimos tranquilamente cuando siento la fastidiosa voz de Li a mis espaldas.

"¿Piensas dejarme abandonado luego de haberte salvado allí adentro?"

Rodé mis ojos y me volteé a encararlo.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga¿Un altar por ello?"

"Podrías comenzar diciendo 'Gracias Li, eres un chico genial' "

"Jajaja ya y ¿Qué más desea el caballero?" – Dije irónicamente – "Por qué algo más quiere ¿No es cierto?"

"Pues…" – Frotó su barbilla lentamente y confieso que el muy desgraciado se veía bastante apuesto con esa mirada pensativa mientras los rayos del sol alumbraban sus ojos ámbares entregándoles matices dorados – "Comprarme el almuerzo no estaría nada de mal"

"¡Ehh¿Te has vuelto loco¿Quién dijo que almorzaríamos juntos?"

"Yo lo invité" – Dijo Eriol desde atrás – "Aún no está integrado del todo así que no sería mala idea que compartiera con nosotros ¿Te molesta en algo Tomoyito?"

Miré a Tomoyo suplicándole con la mirada para que dijera algo a mi favor, sin embargo la muy condenada me traicionó.

"Para nada _my dear_"

Se tomaron de la mano y se miraron nuevamente como dos enamorados.

"Eres tan linda" – Dijo Eriol con esa voz de enamorado enternecedor.

"Me haces feliz" – Se decían mutuamente mientras de ellos salían miles de corazones al exterior. ¿Es qué no se cansaban de tanto amor?

"¿Y bien?" – Escuché que Li decía.

"Has lo que quieras, yo me voy" – Emprendí marcha hacia al casino tratando de contener las ganas de matar a esos dos traidores.

Venían detrás de mí riendo como si se conocieran de toda la vida y contándose hasta chistes

¿Pueden creerlo? Li contando chistes, era tragicómico lo que escuchaban mis oídos.

Como siempre el casino estaba lleno de chicos con sus bandejas yendo a sus respectivas mesas. Ese era casi unos de los pocos momentos en que la mayoría de los cursos estaban juntos. Podrías ver sentado a alumnos de primero de preparatoria junto a uno de tercero, como nosotros.

No me fijé si los de atrás seguían mi paso, sólo me apuré para que la única mesa que quedaba no fuera ocupada y tuviera que esperar prácticamente una hora para poder comer.

Dejé mi bolso arriba de la mesa cuando veo que Li se sienta a mi lado y enfrente de nosotros el par de tórtolos.

"Menos mal Kinomoto" – Dijo Li mirándome – "Si hubieras demorado más no estaríamos aquí"

"Hmm"

Li me observó con una especie de confusión, no sé que habrá pasado por su mente, pero a mi no me preocupaba, ya era bastante incómodo sentir como su muslo chocaba con el mío debido a la estrechez de las mesas.

¡Sakura… No pienses eso!

Moví mi cabeza para todos lados tratando de borrar esos pensamientos.

"Eres muy rara Kinomoto"

- **Shaoran -**

Sakura estuvo callada desde el momento que salimos del salón. La única vez que abrió la boca fue para decirme que nadie me había invitado a ir con ellos al almuerzo.

¡Pero qué gran tapa boca le puso ese Eriol!

En la mesa sólo conversaban Tomoyo, Eriol y Yo. El cuerpo de Sakura estaba ahí, más su mente y atención la habíamos perdido hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Así que eres de China?" – Preguntó Tomoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos

"Específicamente de Hong Kong" – Respondí orgulloso dándole un sorbo a mi jugo de naranjas.

"¡Guau! Debe ser una ciudad maravillosa" – Dijo Eriol

"Es muy parecida a Tokio, pero con alguno que otro detalle diferente"

Observé a mis dos compañeros por un momento tratando de analizar sus personalidades. Ellos eran muy parecidos, reservados, observadores y perspicaces. Nunca pensé encontrarme una pareja como ellos aquí.

Se notaba a leguas que se querían bastante, porque en ningún momento se soltaron de la mano, ni siquiera para caminar. Estaba tan absorto mirando ese gesto cuando sentí que Eriol habló.

"¿Y tú Li?" – Preguntó Eriol con un extraño brillo en sus ojos – "En clases te vi muy atento de Susuki… ¿Pasa algo ahí?"

Me puse rojo como tomate al escucharlo ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que había pasado casi toda la clase mirando a aquella chica de ojos marrones y cabello castaño claro?

"No pasa nada" – Traté de sonar lo más calmado posible. – "Me llamó la atención eso es todo"

"Uhhh ¿recordándote a un antiguo amor?" – Por fin Kinomoto se dignaba abrir la boca y no con una de sus mejores frases. – "¿Es que acaso el galán se ha enamorado?"

"¿Y tú¿Por qué sonríes como tonta?" – Le dije mirándola a esos ojos verdes.

Su sonrisa había sido tan perfecta que junto con sus ojos brillando me habían dejado helado. Se parecía tanto a ella…

"Idiota" – Me dijo al momento que desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado, precisamente hacia la entrada del casino, justo cuando entraba aquél chico de ojos azules de apellido Sagara.

"Kinta" – Susurró mientras sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas.

**- Sakura -**

Cuando mis compañeros hablaban en la mesa no les había prestado mayormente atención, hasta que Eriol le comentó a Shaoran que lo había visto mirar a Minako Susuki, nuestra compañera.

Shaoran se había sonrojado y fruncí el ceño. ¿Acaso le gustaba esa chica tan extraña?

El comentario del galán enamorado se lo dije para tratar de ocultar mi pequeña molestia. Sí, molestia es lo que había sentido en ese momento al escuchar eso.

Le sonreí, pero esta vez no lo hice forzadamente, sino que traté de ser lo más sincera posible.

Tampoco sé que bicho le habrá picado porque me quedó mirando de una forma diferente a como lo hacía. Me dieron escalofríos y me coloqué tan nerviosa que terminé por desviar mi vista, pero con lo que me encontré en la puerta de entrada me dejó aún más nerviosa

"Kinta" – Así es, el chico de quien estaba enamorada venía entrando animadamente junto a otros compañeros de clase.

Miré para todos lados y no habían puestos disponibles, sólo quedaba uno.

Comencé a sudar frío cuando vi que él se sentaba…

_A mi lado._

Tomoyo me miraba sonriente viendo como alisaba los pliegues de mi falda en señal de nerviosismo. Eriol también sonreía, y miraba a Li, quien se encontraba ignorándome pero con su ceño fruncido.

Y ahora ¿Qué le molestaba?

No tuve oportunidad de hacer funcionar mi cerebro en vagas ideas sobre Li, porque un sonido maravilloso llegó a mis oídos.

"Hola Sakura"

¿Pueden creerlo? Kinta, sí, el mismo chico que no me había tomado en cuenta todos estos años nuevamente me saludaba como aquella vez en el pasillo.

"Ho-hola" - ¡PORQUEEEEEEEEE! Estaba temblando de puro nervio.

"¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado?" – Preguntó sonriendo tan amigablemente que sentí que me derretía en ese mismo momento. ¿Podía suceder algo mejor que esto?

"N-no… claro que no" – Traté de sonreír, pero me salió una mueca tan falsa que él sólo atinó a mirarme con cara de miedo y sólo conseguí que él se alejara unos centímetros de mí. Pensaría que soy rara.

¡Rayos!

"Que pregunta más estúpida, si ya está sentado ¿qué más da?" – Volteé a ver al dueño de aquella frase que en ese momento se paraba de la mesa con su bandeja. – "Nos vemos después" – caminó unos pasos y luego se volvió – "Ah… y Kinomoto no tengo un babero a mano… Lástima"

"¡¿Ehh?!" – El cometario de ese idiota hizo que me pusiera de todos colores. Tomoyo y Eriol rieron silenciosamente al ver cómo yo trataba de arreglar la situación.

"Esto yo…" – Miraba a Kinta mientras movía mis manos como tonta – "No es lo que parece jejeje"

Estúpido Li me las pagará cuando lleguemos a casa. Menos mal que en ese momento la campana había sonado y debía volver a clases.

"Me-me tengo que ir. Adiós" – Salí disparada de ahí sin siquiera esperar su respuesta. Cuanto antes saliera de ahí, mucho mejor.

En la clase de biología me tocó estar otra vez cerca de Li. ¿Es qué acaso el mundo no se cansaba de castigarme?

Pasé por su lado y el estiró uno de sus pies haciendo que yo me tropezara y casi cayera al suelo de nariz.

"¡Oye!"

"Ñoña, vienes en las nubes y ni siquiera te das cuenta por donde caminas"

"¿A quién le llamas ñoña? Eres tú el idiota que no saca sus patotas de mi camino" – Expresé furiosa.

"Si no te sientas pronto la profesora te sacará al pizarrón" – Dijo sentado en su asiento con su típico rostro inexpresivo y sus ojos cerrados.

"Que…" – Iba reclamarle, pero para mi mala suerte Chiharu sensei hablaba.

"Kinomoto, veo que tiene ganas de participar en clases"

"Te lo dije" – Escuché que decían de atrás.

"Cállate" – Susurré.

Maldición ¿Por qué yo?

Menos mal que tuve fue sólo completar una que otra frase que hablaba de la célula. Algo que no me cortó mucho deducir y bueno… ayuda de uno que otro compañero que hablaba en alto.

Dejé la tiza en el pizarrón y sacudí mis manos mientras escuchaba un bien de la profesora y me dirigía a mi asiento.

Miré a Li con autosuficiencia y una sonrisa socarrona en mis labios.

"Golpe de suerte solamente"

"Lo que tú digas Li pero no lograrás fastidiarme"

"No es eso lo que quiero simplemente quiero que hagas tus maletas y salgas de MI apartamento ¿Es mucho pedir?"

"El intruso eres tú ¿Por qué no te buscas tú otro lugar y sales del mío?"

Hablábamos en susurros, pero nos entendíamos a la perfección.

"Porque no quiero" – Esas palabras las había dicho muy cerca de mi oído haciendo que un escalofrío subiera por mi columna y se me erizaran los cabellos de mi nuca. Se había escuchado tan sexy, una voz ruda pero con un toque sensual.

_Loca_

Sí, estaba loca al pensar en ello… Li ¿voz sensual? Por favor…

_Mentirosa_

Tomé mi cabeza en dos manos y la sacudí levemente para borrar cualquier pensamiento absurdo, porque eso eran… absurdos.

Estaba mirando cómo el árbol de cerezo se había llenado completamente de hermosas flores rosadas. Estaba enamorada de ese árbol…

Y pensar que éste sería el último año en que tuviera el privilegio de verlo a través de mi ventana. Una nostalgia me invadió porque no sólo sería el último año de estar en el instituto, sería también la última vez que vería a Kinta.

Suspiré.

A la salida me despedí de Tomoyo y Eriol que como siempre se fueron tomados de la mano en la dirección contraria a la mía. Li había salido rápido del salón hacia quien sabe donde.

Que más da. No tenía muchas ganas de venirme con él.

La primavera había hecho su aparición y pronto llegaría el verano y con ello unas vacaciones.

Sonreí. Vacaciones esperadas, espero que salga bien en los exámenes y no tenga que tomar el curso de verano, sería desastroso.

El parque pingüino está lleno de niños corriendo por todos lados, mientras sus madres conversan sentadas en la banca.

_Mamá._

Cuánto la extrañaba, aunque no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerla mucho, ya que murió cuando aún era pequeña, papá y Touya se habían quedado conmigo, pero justo se les presentó la oportunidad de viajar y obviamente no les iba a retener.

Me senté en el columpio balanceándome lentamente, pensando en que este año se iría muy rápido y debía tomar una decisión con respecto a la universidad. Qué estudiar y donde ir.

Estaba claro que por el área de salud no me iría, la biología me cargaba, las ingenierías estaban más que vetadas porque matemáticas y yo no éramos compatibles.

Sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. Además estaba Kinta ¿Qué haría él¿Qué camino iba a seguir?

Hoy día había sido un día genial, estar sentada al lado de él no era cosa de todos los días y mucho menos que me saludara.

Pero algo me tenía un poco triste.

_En clases te vi muy atento de Susuki… ¿Pasa algo ahí?_

La frase de Eriol…

Sentí que de atrás me daban un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

"¿Qué haces aquí Kinomoto?" – Aquella voz… no tenía que ser sabia para saber que se trataba de él.

"Nada" – Ni siquiera tuve ánimo de encararlo por el golpe y estoy segura que eso le extrañó porque se puso delante de mí observándome extrañado.

"¿Estás enferma?" – Me dijo colocando una de sus manos en mi frente.

Me sonrojé al momento que corría mi frente de su mano – "Estoy bien. Además ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Pensé que estarías en el departamento, como saliste rápido"

"El profesor de nuestra clase me llamó para que ingresara a algún club de la escuela y he decidido entrar a fútbol"

"Tú ¿juegas fútbol? Jajajaja no me hagas reír. Ver para creer."

"¿No me crees capaz? Ya estarás con la boca abierta cuando entre en la cancha y me veas correr"

"Engreído" – Le expresé rodando mis ojos

"Engreído y todo te diste cuenta que salí rápido y que no me fui contigo a casa ¿Acaso me esperabas?" – Dijo colocando una mirada pícara – "Sé que me amas, pero nunca pensé que me lo demostraras tan rápido"

"¿Podrías mantener tu boca cerrada? Primero, no te esperaba y segundo no te amo ¿Cómo podría?"

Creo que eso le dolió porque sus ojos que habían obtenido un lindo brillo se opacaron al instante.

"Si pudiera, conseguiría novia mucho antes que tú"

"¿Así? Piensas ir por Suzuki? Ella es rara y no me digas que no te lo advertí"

"Puede ser ella como puede ser otra. Nadie sabe" – Expresó encogiéndose de hombros – "Es más me atrevería a decir que la conseguiré mucho antes que tú a ese tal Kinta" – Sus brazos se cruzaron en su pecho y por un momento me pareció linda esa pose tan varonil que tenía.

"¿Eso crees? Pues veamos quien consigue novio primero"

"¿Apuestas?"

Lo miré sorprendido haciendo revolotear mis pestañas – "¿A- apostar dices?"

"Sí, si yo consigo novia tú tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga durante todo un mes"

"¿Y si gano?"

"Puedo hacer lo que quieras o bien comprarte lo que tú quieras, sin importar el precio ¿Qué dices?"

Su mano estaba estirada en frente mío, esperando por la mía. Dudosa la levanté y cerramos el trato estrechando nuestras manos.

"Trato hecho"

Sentía que esto iba a ir más allá de una simple apuesta y que no iba a salir bien librada, pero había una cosa…

Sakura Kinomoto jamás de los jamases perdía.

**

* * *

****Autora: Holaa!!! ****¿Cómo están mis niñs? Cómo están las vacaciones para algunos? Espero que muyyy bien.**

**Bueno, aquí les traje un nuevo capitulín de Ramune. Sé que me demoré bastante, y no hay excusa para eso, sin embargo, a lo único que puedo apelar es a mi falta de inspiración. Sí, se había ido bien lejos y la verdad escribía y no me gustaba, hasta que ayer en la noche bajó de repente y me puse a escribir como loca para tenerles el capítulo hoy.**

**Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Saku no se lleva con Shaoran, aún cuando hayan tenido minutos de paz. Todavía desean sacar al otro del departamento, pero a la vez no les gusta que el otro esté interesado en alguien más. A TxE me inspiré en un ánime que vi, como ellos son personajes secundarios, no les quise colocar mayores problemas, serán importantes a su tiempo, por mientras los dejé que disfrutaran de su amor (L) **

**Y la parte final… una apuesta ¿Quién será el vencedor? Y esa frase harás todo lo que diga durante un mes… uhhh quién sabe qué tiene en mente nuestro Shaoran **

**En fin… no hay mucho que decir, lo demás se los dejo a ustedes. Sí, porque me encantaría saber que opinan mediante un review, la felicidad en vida cuando entro al mail y veo que tengo mensaje nuevo. Lloro de la emoción jajaja… pero hablando en serio, si pasas por aquí, de verdad gustosa recibo tus comentarios. Saber qué piensan de la historia y porque no, recibir sugerencias de qué les gustaría que pasara… **

**Me despido regalándoles un besito y dándole las gracias a:**

**Johanna-Ikari - caroo(: - Demeter153 – SAYURI – isabel - D-MiA – Tinavb – constanza – Soshi – Berthis – sonylee – SakuritaTsukino - ****ana cecyliia - chamita – Sauma Sakura - ana-chan - GABRIELA – maria camila - Itziar – Diana Prenze – fer chan - Coppelia in Black - R-evolve Mars – chouri - HaRuNo-SaMy**


	4. Parecidas, pero tan distintas

_**Ramune**_

**Parecidas, pero tan distintas**

**- Sakura -**

_Volvamos juntos a casa._

No entiendo por qué esa simple frase me ha dejado pensando. Desde aquella vez que Shaoran la dijo en el parque pingüino no ha querido salir de mi cabeza.

Es algo inexplicable.

Los días han avanzado y desde que hicimos la apuesta no he conseguido mucho con Kinta, aunque tampoco tengo las manos vacías.

"Y ¿te has acercado en estos días a Kinta?" – Preguntó Tomoyo en la hora de descanso.

"No, siempre que deseo conversar con él está sumergido en sus libros y ni siquiera repara en mí"

"Pero por lo menos ahora lo saludas con más frecuencia que antes. Eso ya es algo" – Dijo Tomoyo sonriéndome.

"De saludos no me puedo hacer novia de nadie, Tomoyo. ¿O es qué acaso tú con sólo saludar a Eriol lo has conseguido?" – Pregunté sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

"No, eso es obvio, pero compara tus años anteriores con éste. ¿No crees que has avanzado aunque sea un poquito? Mañana será otro día ¡Ánimo amiga!" – Me expresó alegremente, tratando de consolarme.

"Gracias" – Expresé sinceramente.

"Y dime ¿Qué te llevó a aceptar la apuesta de Li?"

"No sé en qué pensaba, creo que me ha pillado desprevenida. Sin embargo, el escuchar sus palabras tan arrogantes diciendo que era capaz de conseguir a alguien antes que yo, ha hecho que una fuerza interna aceptara, pero luego pensándolo en casa, me arrepentí, aunque ya era demasiado tarde"

"Ya lo creo. Y yo que tú buscaría tácticas porque parece que tu contrincante se lo ha tomado en serio" – Me explicó indicándome a Li que pasaba a unos cuantos metros delante de nosotras, conversando animadamente con una pelirroja.

"Idiota" – Una rabia se apoderó de mí. Ahora había sido el turno de Serena. ¿Es que no se cansaba? Hace dos días atrás lo había visto conversando con Hitomi, una chica de primero de preparatoria. – "Ya verás"

Enfurecida, emprendí marcha hacia donde estaban.

"Sakura ¿A dónde vas?" – Escuché que Tomoyo me decía desde atrás.

La distancia la recorrí en un dos por tres. No recuerdo nunca antes haber caminado tan rápido.

"Vaya vaya¿si no son el par de tortolitos?"

La chica me miró asombrada, pero el rostro de Li no presentaba emoción alguna.

"¿Qué haces Kinomoto? Estoy ocupado" – Me dijo rodando los ojos.

"¿E-es tu novia Li-kun?" – Preguntó la chica tímidamente.

"¡¿QUEEEE¿NOVIA? NI EN SUEÑOS" – Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Nunca tendría un novio tan idiota como éste"

"¿y qué me dices de ti? Niña exhibicionista" – Sus ojos mostraron ese destello maligno que me hizo callar. Debió haber recordado el episodio en el baño.

¿Es qué acaso nunca lo olvidaría?

"Li tengo que hablar contigo"

"Ya te dije que estoy ocupado. Más tarde"

"No. Ahora" – Dije con tono autoritario.

Varios segundos estuvimos desafiándonos con las miradas, para ver quien era el primero en ceder.

Y como siempre… Gané.

Se resignó y terminó por aceptar.

"Serena, por favor, espérame no tardo mucho"

"Aquí estaré Li-kun" – Expresó la chica con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Li le sonrió como tarado y luego me tomó del brazo fuertemente, susurrándome en el oído – "Espero que sea importante Kinomoto"

Un calor subió a mis mejillas. Lo había dicho tan cerca de mi rostro que me quedé sin habla por un momento, al notar esos toques dorados y castaños que me observaban con una especie de odio.

Nos situamos cerca del pasillo donde pasaban uno que otro alumno mirándonos de forma extraña, y no era para menos, Li me tenía sujeta del brazo y estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro.

Estaba nerviosa.

¿Qué hechizo lanzaba este chico para que me pusiera así?

Detestaba eso… odiaba eso, pero más que odiar los nervios.

Lo odiaba a él.

**- S****haoran - **

"¿Puedes soltarme? Todos nos miran raro" – Habló con tono nervioso, pero también con una pizca de enojo.

La solté al instante. No tenía intenciones de hacer un numerito y menos con Kinomoto.

"Habla de una vez" – Espeté molesto

"Explícame una cosa ¿Qué haces con Serena? Pensé que la elegida era Hitomi, como te vi conversando tan alegre con ella el otro día"

Una sonrisa mostró mi rostro. ¿Acaso era lo que yo creía que era?

"¿Celosa?" – Expresé con tono burlón – "No sólo me arruinas mis futuras citas sino que también me espías"

"Y-yo este…" – Tartamudeaba de una forma impresionante. Tenía ganas de reírme en su cara por mostrarse tan ridícula, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de mis palabras.

"¡CELOSA! Síiii, claro, vieras como estoy enferma de celos" – Me gritó prácticamente y yo tuve que colocar un dedo en mi oído para que no hubiera secuelas posteriores.

"¿Puedes dejar de chillar? Pareces histérica"

"No soy histérica y dime de una buena vez ¿A qué estás jugando?"

"A nada en particular" – Enuncié encogiéndome de hombros – "A lo único que juego es a verte muy enojada cuando hayas perdido la apuesta, aunque te confieso que enojada te ves más linda, lo demás no tiene mayor interés"

Se sonrojó al instante, pero luego volvió hablar - "Perder, perder, perder. Dices que te alegrarás ¿y qué pasa si yo gano¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso? Pareces muy confiado, pero estoy segura que ninguna de las chicas con las cuales piensas salir te ha tomado en serio" – Su rostro estaba demasiado enojado y hasta me hicieron gracia sus palabras.

"No te desgastes Kinomoto. Si viera que estás llevándome la delantera, haría todo lo posible para que fracases. No sabes de lo que soy capaz"

"Eres un maldito tramposo. Lo siento pero ya no quiero seguir con esto" – Cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos haciendo un desprecio.

"Seguirás, me diste tu palabra. Y por cierto si vuelves a decirme que la apuesta ya no va, el día del festival me subiré al escenario y gritaré a los cuatro vientos que estás loquita por ese tal Sagara"

Me miró horrorizada. Me encantaba verla así, tan asustada – "N- no te atreverías"

"¿A qué no? Llevamos viviendo juntos casi un mes y ni tan siquiera me conoces un poco. Mal, mal Señorita" – Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros - "Al enemigo lo estudias en el mismo territorio" – Manifesté con arrogancia y pesadez.

"Enemigo" – Repitió en una voz casi inaudible. Y luego de eso se soltó de mi agarre y emprendió marcha hacia el salón sin voltear hacia donde estaba.

Suspiré. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Yo no era así, no andaba tirando amenazas para todos lados. Cuando la llevé a conversar, la idea era haberle tomado el pelo o algo así, pero nunca mostrarme tan disgustado.

"¿Ahora viene el arrepentimiento?" – Oí que decían de atrás – "Lo mejor es mostrarse tal cual uno es"

Me giré sorprendido y me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Tomoyo. ¿Cuándo fue que llegó ahí?

"No sé de qué hablas" – Traté de sonar lo más natural posible y me hice el desentendido, aunque yo sabía perfectamente a qué se había referido.

"Utilizar máscaras no es recomendable, lo mejor es dejarlas para una fiesta de disfraces" – Dicho esto, sus pasos se fueron por el mismo camino que había tomado Sakura.

"Quizás la utilizo para que no vean que se oculta tras ella" – Susurré sabiendo que no me escucharía y traté de no prestarle mayor importancia.

Volví a donde Serena que estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del patio del Instituto.

"Perdona por hacerte esperar" – Dije apenado.

"No importa Li-kun. Kinomoto debía hablar contigo, pero ahora estás aquí… conmigo" – Sonrió y me invitó a que tomara asiento a su lado.

Estuvimos callados varios minutos y me sentía incómodo. Antes que llegara Sakura nuestra conversación había sido lo más fluida, pero después se me habían quitado todas las ganas de seguir.

_¿A qué estás jugando?_

Las palabras de esa niña venían una y otra vez a mi mente y me sentí muy mal al darme cuenta que mañana y así a lo largo de toda la semana y quizás el mes completo, pasaría con distintas chicas que pudieran entregarme ratos agradables, sin embargo, de mí solo obtendrían una que otra sonrisa y nada más.

Yo no estaba interesado en tener novia.

Ni ahora ni nunca.

Estaba bien solo.

Me despedí de Serena y ella con su habitual sonrisa me dijo que estaría esperando para volver a conversar conmigo.

Yo le sonreí de forma obligada.

Me iba al salón a una aburrida clase de historia cuando vi que Kinta estaba conversando con Sakura. Sin pensarlo dos veces me escondí detrás de unos estantes para escuchar lo que ellos estaban hablando.

_¿Desde cuándo te escondes para escuchar conversaciones ajenas?_

Me quedé ahí hasta que decidieron marcharse al escuchar el timbre. Iba a llegar tarde a clases y más encima me encontraba a una gran distancia por lo que no tuve suerte de escuchar lo que hablaron.

Rayos…

Debía seguirle todos los pasos a Kinomoto si no quería que la apuesta la ganara ella.

**- S****akura - **

Li indirectamente me había declarado la guerra.

Sí, yo era su enemiga.

No sentía tristeza, tampoco alegría, era un sentimiento bastante raro el que estaba experimentando.

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Kinta venía caminando hacia mi.

"Señorita soñadora" – Expresó con una sonrisa.

Me quedé mirándolo como tonta y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ante nada. ¿Era posible que él me estuviera hablando nuevamente?

"¿Estás bien?" – Me dijo moviendo de un lado a otro su mano por delante de mis ojos – "Pareces enferma ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?"

"N-No" – Tartamudeé.

El rojo subió a mi cara y la cubrió completamente. Me sentía entre las nubes pero con un dejo de estupidez. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera frente al chico que me gustaba y no pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna?

"¿Vas al salón?" – Preguntó

"Sí… ¿Y tú?"

"También. Estoy en la sala dos. Tengo la clase de historia"

"¿Historia? Y-yo también voy a ésa" – No podía ser mejor, nunca coincidíamos en las clases y hoy como un milagro estaríamos juntos.

"¿Vamos? El timbre ha sonado y si ha llegado el profesor nos agarraremos un buen castigo" – Lo comentó como si de un secreto se tratara.

Caminamos hasta llegar al salón en donde el sensei acababa de llegar. Yo venía con una sonrisa tan grande que irradiaba felicidad a todo el mundo. Cuando entramos sentí los suspiros de algunas chicas de por ahí, y no era para menos, Kinta Sagara era uno de los chicos más lindos del instituto, y no solo eso, no estaba catalogado como lindo rostro - cero materia gris, como otros.

"¿Cuál es tu asiento?" – Preguntó desde atrás.

"Ése" – Le indiqué donde me sentaría y me di cuenta que el puesto de Li estaba desocupado.

Miré a Tomoyo a lo cual ésta me respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y un 'no sé' que pude leer de sus labios.

"Kinta, el asiento de atrás mío está desocupado ¿Por qué no te sientas ahí?"

"Sueña Kinomoto, ése ya está reservado por tu lindo compañerito de cuarto" - Li estaba justo atrás de nosotros y me había echado la idea por la borda.

"¿Compañero de cuarto? – Preguntó Kinta extrañado.

"Jejeje, es una larga historia, pero no le hagas caso, es idiota de nacimiento" – Le dije riendo nerviosamente.

"No te luzcas" – Expresó con el ceño fruncido – "Y por más que intentes una sonrisa sexy, jamás te saldrá, debes saber que sexy se nace no se hace y tú no lo eres"

"Oye no te pases" – La voz de Kinta salió en mi defensa.

"Esto no es asunto tuyo Sagara" – Habló Li secamente.

"¿A qué no?"

"No te hagas el valiente conmigo"

"Ya, ya señores, recuerden que estamos en una sala de clases y no en un ring de boxeo. Ahora vayan los tres a tomar asiento para que podamos comenzar la clase y por favor, no quiero problemas ¿De acuerdo Li, Sagara?"

"Sí profesor" – Respondieron al unísono con sus rostros serios.

Menos mal que el profesor llegó a tiempo, porque estoy segura que esos dos iban agarrarse a puñetazo limpio. Anduvimos por el pasillo y pude ver como esos dos caminaban a la par rozándose los hombros de forma amenazadora.

Tomoyo me observaba entusiasmada por el hecho de estar tan cercanamente con Keita, y a la vez con una pizca de asombro por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La clase había iniciado hace media hora atrás y hasta el momento las cosas estaban marchando bien. No había problemas, peleas y todo era tranquilidad.

_Tranquilidad. _

Un papelito rebotó en mi cabeza y supe inmediatamente que era de Li. Decidí ignorarlo y seguir con la lectura que nos había encomendado el profesor. Pero no pasaron ni segundos para cuando nuevamente me llegaba otro.

Me giré con mi rostro enojado y susurré – "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Te marchan bien las cosas?" – Musitó indicándome con su boca a Kinta que estaba unos puestos más adelante.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" – Me crucé de brazos, amurrada – "Y ya no molestes"

Volví a mirar hacia delante. Faltaban menos de diez minutos para que la clase continuara. La idea que había cruzado mi mente al ver el puesto de Li vacío era que Kinta lo ocupara y así poder tenerlo más cerca, pero…

El timbre y un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

"Kinomoto despierta"

Tomoyo, Eriol y Li estaban delante de mí esperando a que arreglara las cosas para irnos a casa.

"Sakurita ¿otra vez en la luna?" – Preguntó mi amiga acercando mi bolso – "¿Soñabas con alguien en especial?"

"N-no" – Declaré sonrojada.

"Entonces apúrate que nos vamos"

"A veces me emociona la desbordante amabilidad que tienes, Li"

"Para que me vayas conociendo ENEMIGA" – Habló marcando fuertemente la última palabra.

"Tonto" – Señalé mientras guardaba mis cuadernos y salíamos todos de la sala.

Íbamos caminando cuando escuché unos pasos apresurados.

"Nos vemos Soñadora" – Pasó corriendo por mi lado Kinta.

"Adiós" – Alcancé a decirle antes que saliera disparado por la puerta del instituto.

"¡Vaya Sakurita, me sorprendes!" – Anunció Tomoyo alegremente – "Si sigues así le ganarás a Li"

Volteé a verlo, caminaba despreocupadamente con las manos cruzadas en su nuca y el bolso colgando.

"¿Qué?" – Dijo frunciendo el ceño – "¿Qué miras?"

"Eres un odioso" – Le grité sacándole la lengua con todas mis fuerzas y me fui caminando con Tomoyo sin tomarlo en cuenta y él se fue hablando con Eriol atrás.

"¿Qué les parece si vamos a comernos un helado?"

Tomoyo y yo miramos a Li sorprendidas. Desde que había llegado a nuestro curso, o mejor dicho a nuestras vidas, nunca se había dado el tiempo de salir con nosotros.

"¡Buena idea!" – Exclamó Eriol – "Conozco un lugar que hace los mejores helados y muy ricos. Ñami ñami ya me dio hambre" – Dijo de forma infantil y jugando con sus labios como si ya estuviera saboreándolos.

Tomoyo se acercó a él y lo abrazó – "Eres un niño pequeño, pero así me gustas más"

Se besaron tiernamente y Li habló con un rubor en sus mejillas – "Ejem… Dejen eso para cuando estén solos"

"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo" – Expresé apoyando una mano en su hombro.

"Ustedes deberían dejar de andar haciendo apuestas innecesarias y juntarse de una buena vez" – Inquirió Eriol.

"¡¿Qué¡¿Nosotros… juntos?! No digas tonterías" – Contestamos al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, bueno, entonces ¿Van esos helados o no?" – Intervino Tomoyo.

"Falta que Kinomoto acepte"

Miré escéptica a Li… algo ocurría ahí ¿Por qué de un día para otro quería pasar tiempo con nosotros?

"Si no quieres, entonces dilo y ya"

"Bien… vamos" - Acepté sin remedio. ¿Por qué iba ser la causante de arruinar una salida, que por cierto, me parecía lo más divertida?

"Así me gusta" – Expresó Li rodeándome los hombros con su brazo – "Verás que la pasaremos de maravillas"

Mi rostro se volvió de un rojo intenso al ver que Li me abrazaba – "¡Oye! Que no te pases"

Él me soltó en ese instante y se fue riendo alcanzando a mis dos amigos que nos habían adelantado unos cuantos pasos.

Me quedé observándolo mientras se pasaba la mano por su pelo castaño y sonreía de forma… de forma seductora. Se veía, como decirlo, bastante apuesto.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

"Quizás el comienzo del verano me está afectando" – Suspiré resignada, caminando un poco más rápido.

**- S****haoran - **

Llegamos a un local llamado Aisu que estaba ubicado en pleno centro de Tomoeda. Nuestro instituto quedaba a unas calles de él, y por eso el viaje no fue largo.

Nos sentamos los cuatro en una mesa disfrutando del gran barquillo que nos habíamos comprado.

"¡Está buenísimo!" – Había dicho mi enemiga con una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos brillando por la emoción.

"Pareciera que nunca hubieras probado un helado antes"

"No uno tan rico como éste"

"¿En qué mundo vivías si el local está tan cerca del instituto?" – Le pregunté sarcástico.

"No molestes Li" – Me contestó haciéndome un desprecio, pero luego volvió a mirarme y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro – "Gracias por haberme invitado"

Rápidamente mis mejillas me ardieron y tuve que desviar la mirada para que no se percatara de ello. Había pagado su helado y el mío y no porque ella no tuviera dinero, sino porque simplemente me nació hacerlo.

¿Cuándo fue que Shaoran Li se avergonzaba ante tales gestos¿En qué momento me había vuelto tan sensible a simples sonrisas?

"Oye Li, Yamasaki me ha dicho que tiene entradas para ver a FUTARI este verano"

"¡FUTARI¡Yo quiero!" – Sakura había gritado fuertemente y casi nos había dejado sordos a todos – "Soy fanática de ellos… ¡¿Cuándo es, cuándo es?!"

"No me digas que a ti también te gustan" – Le dije sorprendido.

"Me fascinan, después de X-Japan, ellos son los mejores" – Me hablaba toda emocionada.

"¿Qué es eso de Futari?" – Preguntó Tomoyo

"Ellos son…" – No alcancé a terminar de explicarle cuando Sakura ya estaba contándole.

"¿Cómo no los conoces? Ellos son una banda de rock. ¡Son geniales! Me parece curioso que nunca te lo haya comentado"

"Que niña más entrometida" – Le hablé bajamente a Eriol – "Yo le iba a explicar"

"Tranquilo, amigo. Las mujeres tienden a querer llevarse todo el crédito, y eso no debería de importarnos, al contrario, estamos para celebrarles aquello"

"Hmmm… puede ser" – Musité mirando a una Sakura que emocionada le contaba a su amiga sobre su y mi grupo favorito.

_Quien lo diría… ella y yo conectados por un simple grupo de música._

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando nos despedimos de la parejita feliz y nos fuimos juntos a casa.

"Hoy ha sido un día muy bueno" – Me habló Sakura mientras se apresuraba y caminaba de espaldas con su bolso atrás y una de esas tantas sonrisas de las cuales nunca me aburría – "He hablado con Kinta y he disfrutado de un exquisito helado"

No le respondí y solo me limité a mirarla así… tan feliz, aunque no me gustó en absoluto que ella lo nombrara a él.

"Si sigo así, es muy probable que te gane" – Expresó felizmente – "Y tendría un sirviente por un mes"

"No lo creo… pero debo reconocer que te has esforzado, aunque dudo que ganes"

"Eso lo dices porque no sabes todos mis adelantos" – Me sacó la lengua como niña pequeña que era y luego se echó a reír.

"Si sigues riéndote de esa forma tan cautivadora me será imposible no enamorarme de ti"

Se detuvo abruptamente y me miró sorprendida. Yo pasé calmadamente por su lado y luego me volví a mirarla. Seguía en la misma posición que antes.

"¡Que va! Ni que te lo hubieras creído, ñoña Kinomoto"

Mis palabras la hicieron reaccionar y luego corrió hacia mí.

"Etto…" – Estaba nerviosa y jugaba con sus manos.

"Que te he dicho que era una broma, tonta. Además, para que lo sepas, no eres de mi gusto"

Le di suavemente con el bolso en la cabeza.

"Oye que eso ha dolido" – Me dijo sobándose la cabeza – "Y para que también sepas, tú tampoco eres de mi gusto"

"¡Vaya!" – Me asombré falsamente llevándome una mano a mi pecho – "No sabes el alivio que me da escuchar eso. Por un momento pensé que habías caído bajo mis encantos" – Lancé una sonora carcajada y ella me miraba con desprecio.

¿De cuándo que no reía así?

Ahh… sí, lo recuerdo…

"Por cierto ¿Qué tipo de chica es la que te gusta?" – Me preguntó curiosa – "Te he visto con varias, pero aún no encuentro el parecido entre una y otra"

"Pues… no tengo un estilo definido, pero sí, una que ría de forma elegante, que camine segura, que…"

"¿Cómo ella?" – Me indicó hacia delante.

Una chica pasaba por mi lado hablando por celular, riendo de forma elegante y caminando de forma segura. Tenía un aire familiar.

Bastante para mi gusto… y recordé.

"¿Eien?" – Pregunté atónito

La chica se volvió a mirarme y pude ver aquellos ojos verdes y ese cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta sus hombros.

"¿Shao-kun?"

Me acerqué rápidamente y cuando estuve a unos pocos centímetros supe que efectivamente se trataba de ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí en Japón?"

"Cuánto tiempo, Shao-kun" – Habló de forma desenvuelta – "Al verte no sabía si realmente eras tú, pero mira cómo has cambiado"

"T-tú también estás diferente Eien…pero dime ¿Qué haces en Japón?" – Tartamudeaba de una forma impresionante.

"La verdad es que la historia es bastante larga y ahora voy apurada al instituto. ¿Por qué no nos juntamos otro día para conversar?"

"Sería bueno. ¿Tienes donde apuntar?"

Eien sacó un cuaderno y yo le dicté mi número de teléfono del departamento. Ahora me arrepentía de no haber aceptado el celular que mi madre iba a regalarme.

"Ha sido fantástico encontrarnos de nuevo. Quizás sea obra del destino ¿No crees?" – Sonrió tan dulcemente que creí que mis nervios ya no podrían más con tanta emoción junta.

"Quizás…" – Lo dije más para mí y ella, por suerte, no me escuchó.

"Ejem" – Sakura se había colocado a mi lado con una cara de pocos amigos – "_Shao-kun_ ¿Acaso no nos presentas?"

"Eh... eh… lo siento lo he olvidado" – Manifesté nervioso. La forma irónica en la que me llamó Sakura me había dejado absorto. – "Kinomoto, te presento a Eien"

"Mucho gusto, soy Eien Miyamoto" – Le había estirado la mano para saludarla. Seguía tan dulce y atenta, quizás aún más desde la última vez que la vi.

"Soy Sakura Kinomoto, compañera de Li" – Dudó un momento en aceptar la mano, pero al final igual accedió. Un suspiro salió de mis labios.

Me sentía tan perturbado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

"Bien, es hora de irme. Espero que podamos juntarnos Shao–kun ¿Vale?"

"S-sí, claro"

"Bueno… Adiós" – Sus pasos siguieron el camino en dirección contraria a la mía y yo no pude dejar de mirarla hasta que ya no había rastro de ella.

"Y bien" – Sakura estaba con sus manos en ambas caderas y con el ceño fruncido – "¿Quién es, Shao–kun?"

"Y a ti ¿qué te pasa?" – Le pregunté también un poco molesto. ¿A qué venía todo esto?

Algo la hizo reaccionar y su rostro cambió repentinamente.

"Lo siento. No es de mi incumbencia" – Tomó su bolso que había dejado en el suelo y siguió caminando dejándome ahí.

"¡Hey! Espérame" – Corrí hasta alcanzarla y de ahí nos fuimos en silencio por unos minutos. Hasta que mi voz cortó ese momento tan incómodo.

"Ella era mi novia" – Expresé sin ánimos.

Nunca olvidaré como sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su rostro efectuaba miles de muecas sin decidirse por cual sostener.

"¿T-tu novia dices?"

"Sí. Solíamos salir en China y duramos cerca de tres años, pero luego terminamos"

"Ya ¿Y por qué cortaste con ella? Porque conociéndote, supongo que fuiste tú quien puso fin a la relación" – Su tono de voz sonaba muy diferente al que usaba habitualmente.

"Te equivocas. Ella fue quien cortó conmigo"

"¿E-ella fue? Y ¿por qué?"

"Conoció a alguien más" – Le contesté encogiéndome de hombros y sin ganas. El tema de ser abandonado ya lo tenía superado hace tiempo, pero el verla nuevamente…

"Y por eso no entiendo qué hace ella aquí"

"Quizás vino a buscarte" – Me expresó abriendo la puerta del departamento y tirando su bolso en el sofá.

Esas palabras hicieron que todo se removiera en mi interior… venía a buscarme, pero ¿Por qué?

Traté de disipar aquellos pensamientos esperanzadores porque ya había aprendido una vez, y con ella como enseñadora, que no podía vivir de esperanzas y mucho menos en el ámbito amoroso.

Las mujeres eran muy impredecibles.

"En fin, creo que las dudas las aclararé cuando me junte con ella" – Sonreí para cambiar de tema – "¿Tienes hambre?"

Ella me miró sin una pizca de emoción en su rostro – "Quizás"

Se fue sin decir más a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿Qué le ocurría? Porque, esta vez, yo no le había hecho nada.

**- Sakura - **

_Novia, Novia, Novia, Novia, Novia.._

Cerré la puerta con esas palabras en mi mente. Me saqué la chaqueta del instituto y me tumbé en mi cama.

¿Una novia? Él nunca la había mencionado… y debo reconocer que me sorprendió, quizás mucho más que a él, verla.

Admitía que la chica era bastante linda, un cabello corto castaño un poco más oscuro que el mío y los ojos verdes, muy similares a los míos, para mi disgusto.

Me daba vueltas una y otra vez en la cama sin poder dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hace unas pocas horas.

"Con esto tiene la apuesta ganada" – Susurré

Era obvio que con la aparición de la chica, las cosas le resultarían mucho más fáciles, porque es más difícil conseguir una novia nueva, que conquistar a una ex a quien ya conoces.

Me cambié el uniforme por un top negro y unos pantalones cortos blancos y salí de la habitación. Si seguía ahí estaba segura que mi cerebro empezaría a echar humo de tanto pensar.

Llegué a la cocina y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta viendo como Li se desenvolvía tan ágilmente en la cocina, viendo ollas que hervían y picando una ensalada finamente.

¿Cómo podía ser que Li, un chico tan reservado, tan diferente a los demás haya tenido una novia?

A mis dieciocho años nunca había experimentado algo como eso. Los chicos me atraían y me enamoraba. Cuando era más pequeña, se aventuraban a besarme, pero nunca pasaba de eso y mucho menos llegaba a ser la novia de alguno de ellos.

"¿Vas a quedarte parada ahí todo el rato?" – Li me había descubierto en mis cavilaciones y pude percatarme de la inspección de sus ojos que me escudriñaban de arriba abajo, quedándose detenidos justamente en mis dos atributos delanteros.

"¿Qué tanto miras?" – Fruncí el entrecejo y me crucé de brazos. Él se echó a reír de forma tan natural.

"Es que nunca te había visto así de sexy y debo darte créditos por ello"

Un rubor cubrió mis mejillas ante tal piropo y no pude responderle nada. No era habitual que él dijera esas cosas, pero tampoco me era desconocido.

"No digas tonterías quieres" – Me senté a la mesa esperando que viniera de parte de él todos los reclamos referentes a que me fuera a servir, que no era mi empleado y todo eso, pero aquéllos nunca llegaron y en respuesta obtuve un rico plato servido en frente de mis narices.

"Espero que te guste" – Su sonrisa no fue como las tantas que lanzaba, de forma ladeada y arrogante, sino que fue hecha con sinceridad.

Ahora si que no entendía nada, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue escucharlo cantar despacio una de las canciones de Futari.

"_Jiguzagu sekai wa mawari Tameiki tsuite_

_me no mae wo sugiru yokogao  
tokimeki ga odori-hajimeru" _

Se veía muy contento y no era para menos, sabiendo que una chica había llegado del país vecino.

"Se te ve… como decirlo… ¿feliz?" – Manifesté apoyando mi rostro en una de mis manos.

"¿Feliz? Que va, estoy igual que siempre" – Respondió sentándose a la mesa con su plato.

Comimos en silencio. La verdad es que no deseaba pensar más en esa chica y preferí idear un plan para poder acercarme mucho más a Kinta. No me costó mucho rememorar esos ojos azules y cabello azabache.

Por lo menos algo a mi favor.

Terminé la cena y me fui a lavar mi plato. No sabía si Shaoran había terminado aún, pero la verdad es que quería evitar a toda costa estar a solas con él. Desde ahora me limitaría a hablar sólo cuando fuera necesario.

"Bien… voy a mi dormitorio" – Dije secándome las manos y saliendo por la puerta. Antes de salir del todo me volteé a verlo y vi que estaba mirándome sonriendo, pero ahora de forma arrogante.

"¿Temes estar a solas conmigo¿Por eso huyes?" – Cuestionó hablando de una forma muy sensual.

"E-esto yo… debo ir hacer la tarea. Eso es todo"

Corrí a encerrarme en mi dormitorio, respirando agitadamente. ¿Qué me pasaba? Y ¿Qué le pasaba a él¿Cuándo había sacado esa faceta seductora?

Mi estómago se contrajo fuertemente debido a esas mariposas que hacía bastante tiempo no habían hecho su aparición.

_Tonta._

**- S****haoran - **

Rara vez abría la puerta de una habitación sin que me dieran el pase, pero esta vez lo hice sin saber por qué.

Sakura había salido corriendo a su pieza y yo quise seguir con el juego que estaba en mi cabeza.

_Colócala nerviosa_

Después de haber visto a Eien, la adrenalina bajó y ordené mi cabeza tratando de volver a lo que era antes de haberla visto.

_No lo lograrás._

Y era más que obvio que no se podría, es decir, la chica que me había dejado casi un año atrás en China, me la encontraba en la calle como si nada y lo peor que aquí en Japón.

Reconozco que estoy intrigado y quisiera saber que ha pasado con ella durante estos meses y bueno… saber que ha pasado conmigo en estos meses.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado protegiéndome en caso de recibir algún objeto que atestara contra mi cabeza. Sakura estaba sentada en su cama leyendo un libro. Al parecer estaba muy sumergida en la lectura porque, incluso, me di el lujo de quedarme mirándola por largo rato.

Su parecido con Eien era asombroso, sus mismos ojos esmeraldas, su cabello castaño, su sonrisa deslumbrante… pero habían varias diferencias, Sakura era más pequeña, sus piernas eran más largas y no era tan dulce como Eien.

Eso estaba claro.

Pero verla así, con su ropa casual había hecho que algo se removiera en mi interior y un calor me atravesara de pies a cabeza.

"¿Qué tanto me miras?" – Gritó al momento que me lanzaba un almohadón y éste chocaba con la puerta. – "¿No te han enseñado que debes llamar antes de entrar a un dormitorio?" – Otro cojín era lanzado, pero no había alcanzado a cerrar la puerta y me había llegado en plena cara.

"Definitivamente no me equivoqué"

Ella me miró interrogante y sus pestañas subían y bajaban sin comprender a qué me había referido.

"No me interesa. Ahora vete, estoy ocupada" – Se acostó en la cama y siguió leyendo el libro.

"¿Qué te tiene tan molesta Kinomoto¿Qué no vas bien con Kinta?" – Le dije alegre, mientras la miraba apoyado desde la entrada de la puerta de su habitación.

"Pues tampoco he visto que hayas avanzado tanto con Suzuki" – Manifestó sin ganas – "Aunque tampoco creo que tengas ganas de seguir con ella"

"¿Y quién te dijo que quería ser novio de Suzuki? Cuando quedamos en esto expresé claramente que podía ser cualquiera"

"Ahh claro y ahora se agrega otra a la lista ¿O me equivoco?" – Habló poniéndose de pie rápidamente – "Tú puedes elegir a cualquiera, sin embargo, yo sólo tengo una posibilidad. Estoy en desventaja ¿no crees?" – Su dedo índice golpeaba con fuerza mi pecho.

"Mira, las cosas son así simplemente. Yo no siento nada fuerte por ninguna chica, así como tú lo sientes por ese mequetrefe"

"Que no lo trates así" – Dijo colocándose las manos en la cintura y fruncía el ceño – "El único mequetrefe idiota eres tú"

"No vine a pelear contigo, eso está claro. Solo vine a decirte que al parecer esta apuesta no nos llevará a ningún lado"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Simplemente porque no me apetece ser novio de alguien" – Le dije encogiéndome de hombros – "La más beneficiada serías tú y la idea es que pierdas"

Me miró sorprendida como si no entendiera mis palabras. La verdad es que deseaba cortar este jueguito que yo mismo había comenzado, pero la vi tan entusiasmada, y debo reconocer también, que gracias a esto nos estábamos llevando un poco mejor. Sin embargo…

"¿Me estás tratando de decir que te rindes?" – Expresó con alegría. ¿Cómo cambiaba de humor tan rápido?

"No, sólo que cambiemos las reglas del juego. ¿Tú serías feliz con cualquier cosa que te diera Kinta cierto?"

"Ehh… pues… supongo"

"Bien. Como lo de buscar novio no ha salido tan fácil como creía, lo mejor será cambiar el desafío por algo más sencillo. ¿Qué te parece si nuestra meta sea conseguir un beso del chico, o en mi caso, chica que nos gusta?"

"¿Un beso?"

"Así es. Ser novio de alguien implica tiempo de conocerse y la verdad es que deseo que hagas lo que yo quiero ahora, no después. Nuestro tiempo límite será la fiesta del festival ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

Se quedó pensándolo detenidamente. Sospecho que aceptará de todas formas.

"Un beso y bueno… el tiempo después dirá" – Su voz sonaba esperanzadora y supe que pensaba en él porque no se me pasó desapercibida la enorme sonrisa que forjó.

Suspiré. Al parecer aquel chico le interesaba más de lo que imaginaba. Había visto en estas dos semanas cómo se había esforzado por tratar de coincidir aunque fueran dos minutos con él, pero no había tenido buenos resultados.

Eso me alegró mucho.

No me gustaba ser egoísta, no era una virtud, pero reconocía que todo esto lo había hecho por mi conveniencia solamente. Mi cabeza se había preguntado muchas veces si estaba listo para aquello…

_¿Podrás verla con otro chico que no seas tú?_

"El tiempo… pues déjame decirte que el tiempo puede ser tu aliado como tu enemigo" – Algo me impulsó a acercarme a ella y poder sentir su respiración muy cerca de mi rostro.

"L-Li" – Musitó – "¿Qu-Qué haces?" – Su respiración era agitada y sus labios se veían bastantes sensuales. Su lengua los mojó suavemente y eso impulsó a que me acercara aún más. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma maravillosa.

Cerró los ojos y continué con lo que pensaba hacer, pero algo, o mejor dicho, el rostro de alguien hizo que me detuviera. La mirada suave de Eien apareció como una película delante de mí. Me alejé lo suficiente y sólo atiné a darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Que duermas bien…Kinomoto" – Me dirigí a la puerta y sin voltearme le dije – "No te confíes, estaré al tanto de tus pasos. No dejaré que beses a Kinta"

Y salí sin decir más de la habitación. Me fui a la mía y no quise prender la luz. A veces me gustaba pensar en la oscuridad. La luna alumbraba todo mi dormitorio y me fui a la ventana sentándome en ella.

¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?

¡Por Dios iba a besarla!

Eso no estaba bien y más aún ahora que _ella _apareció nuevamente en mi vida.

Tenía un caos en mi cabeza.

"Son tan parecidas, pero a la vez tan distintas" – Susurré mirando a un cielo estrellado.

**

* * *

****Autora: Hola hola!! Por fin no demoré tanto en actualizar jejeje, es que como voy a entrar a clases, la misma presión me ha hecho escribir.**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Para todas aquellas que tenían duda de quién era Eien, pues espero haberles respondido, porque la chica ha llegado y precisamente a Tomoeda ¿Vendrá por alguna razón especial¿Vendrá a recuperar a Shaoran? Aunque me dan ganas de golpearla ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar al bombón por otro? Debe haber sido muy **_**interesante**_** para reemplazarlo. **

**Lo otro, Sakura no logra mucho con Kinta, aunque por lo menos ya sabe que existe, pero les cuento que la relación entre ellos no quedará sólo en saluditos no más jejeje… y por otra parte, actúa como una chica celosa sobre todo cuando apareció Eien ¿Es que ya se siente cautivada por Shaorancito? **

**Y para finalizar la meta de la apuesta cambió y no es para menos porque como dijo Shaoran para conseguir novio/a es necesario conocerse y yo no tengo mucho tiempo para ello (como escritora, obvio) jajajaja.**

**En fin… como siempre los animo a que dejen sus reviews, de verdad, verdad, verdad que son demasiado importantes para mí. Cada persona que lea me encantaría que dejara su comentario, aunque sea en una línea, porque para mí es demasiado gratificante recibirlos y ver el apoyo que me están brindando. Sólo es apretar GO y listo!! Chin-chin-chin se han ganado un premio… u.u lo siento… fue in-pass ajajaja.**

**Una lectora me preguntó que significaba Ramune y es una especie de limonada, hecha antiguamente, aunque también hay unos caramelos en la actualidad… con respecto al nombre del grupo musical es completamente ficticio y si quieren saber qué dice la canción que tararea Shaoran, aquí se las traigo.**

_**Mientras el mundo gira haciendo zig-zag, exhalo un suspiro.  
**__**Tu figura pasa ante mis ojos  
y mi corazón late más a prisa.**_

**Bueno, bueno, ahora haré algo que sé que está prohibido, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes… SIIIIIIII!!! Contestaré sus reviews jijiji, no lo haré siempre, pero de vez en cuando no le viene mal a nadie.**

**Johanna-Ikari: **_Así es, Eriol y Tomoyo se aman mucho mucho. No quise colocarles problemas a ellos, porque de verdad, ellos son parte de la historia y tendrán su papel correspondiente, aunque eso no los libra de que quizás más adelante pueda haber algo por ahí jujuju… mala, mala, mala._

_Y cómo dices del amor al odio hay sólo un saltín, yo creo que mucho de verdad hay en ello, pero que gran salto deberán pegarse esos dos... Muchas gracias amiga por todo el apoyo en ambas historias._

**Chibik-Lady: **_Espero haber respondido tu duda con el cap, porque la chica también hará su aparición en esta pequeña obra. Y bueno, el par de posesivos como les dices, tienen un genio que uf… pero entre arrebato y arrebato… jejeje. Saludos!_

**Krlita**J_ajaja, gracias por tu apoyo!! Y que rico que la historia te esté gustando hasta ahora y espero que cada vez sea mejor, porque lo que es seguro que aquí nada será fácil para nadie y problemillas, malos entendidos y uf más…habrá y ya ya, dejaré de hablar porque o sino se pierde la emoción. Besitos y gracias por preferirme!! Jajaja._

**D-MiA: **_Gracias amiga! Y como ves la inspiración llegó. ¿Así que pensaste que esa vez pasaría algo más? Pues, podría haber sido, pero prefiero dejarlo para más adelante. Shaoran tiene ganas, pero todavía no está listo para ello, menos ahora, aunque eso no quita que igual no pueda hacerlo jejeje. El tema de la apuesta no lo mostraré tan abiertamente, sólo se verán avance sy una que otra cosa… eso ya lo tengo en mente. Gracias por leerme! _

**Tinavb**_¿Así que piensas que va a ganar Shaoran? Pues la verdad no tengo idea quien le ganará a quien, sobre todo ahora que la meta ha cambiado y se ve mucho más fácil. Sakura es bastante tímida con Kinta, pero quizás eso cambie más adelante… todo está en veremos. Saludos amiga! Y sí ojalá la inspiración no se aleje del todo._

**Sauma Sakura**_ Gracias amiga! __Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado!_

**Rosh bernal:**_ Lectora fiel!! Ohhh de verdad que cada vez que actualizo espero tu review. Que lindo que te hayas decidido a leer esta historia que es muy diferente a Corazón Dividido. Que bueno que te guste y que esos ingredientes hayan captado tu atención y bueno aquí actualizando una de las historias, aunque estoy avanzando en la otra, pero falta uno que otro detalle. Besos amiga! Y muchas, pero muchas gracias por tus deseos en el día de San Valentín, espero que tú también la hayas pasado bien!_

**Mary-loki:**_ Jajaja, parece que todas quieren que gane Shaoran ¿Será porque piensa menos inocente que Sakura? Uhhhhh!! Jajaja, espero que esta continuación te haya gustado. ¿Quieres vivir con Shaoran? Pues yo también xD esperemos que podamos encontrar a alguien que se le parezca o no? Saludos!!_

**HaRuNo-SaMy:**_ Uhhh amiga¿Así que provoqué gritos por la emoción? Está bueno saberlo! Pero q pena que tuviste q retenerlo porque estaba tu papi P La respuesta a tu pregunta ya está aclarada en este capítulo, y quizás no te guste, pero así son las cosas y bueno la manzana de la discordia será… chan! No lo diré esperaré hasta escribirlo y ustedes lo lean jejeje… soy malita! _

_Lo del tema de su familia… hmmm… no te diré que vas mal del todo jejeje. _

_Besitos amiga! Espero que te guste este nuevo cap!_

**LadyCornamenta:**_ Espero no haya tardado tanto, y como a ti, también me gustan esos fics, creo que son los que más llaman la atención, no crees? Saludos amiga! Gracias por los éxitos!_

**DiosaGalaxy:**_ Uf! amiga!! Desbordas energía jajaja, pero lo rico es que te guste el fic y que los celos sean la fuente de todos los problemas y acercamientos y rechazos y ya… mucho por hoy jajajaja… De si le gusta o no a Sakura, pues no sabría decirte, sólo espero que en el fic las dudas se disipen, así como lo hice con esa tal Eien, que por cierto, hará que se formen un trío, o cuarteto, o no sé… lo que vaya apareciendo en mi cabeza xD y Bueno, espero que te guste este capi y no me mates u.u… porque si lo haces la historia no puede continuar xD Besitos y saludos amiga!_

**Diana Prenze:**_ Lo siento por la demora u.u! pero ahora no lo hice tanto o sí? Y tienes razón cuál sería la gracia de la historia si no hubiera dificultades entre medio? Eso es lo que la hace emocionante y eso es lo que pienso agregar jejeje… la apuesta no sé quien la ganará, pero es seguro que aciertas en que alguien sufrirá… y lo de enamorarse hasta las patas, jajaja me causó mucha risa, pero creo que aún falta para eso… Emocionada al máximo porque la historia tiene tu aceptación y como has dicho por mientras dejaré que ExT vivan su amor y sean felices, porque los principales son otros!_

Ya niños y niñas, me despido esperando recibir sus comentarios con respecto a este capítulo, que quizás estuvo un poco lento, pero que ha ingresado un factor, se podría decir que importante!.

Besos y muchas bendiciones a todas/os.

**NO LO OLVIDEN… DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!**


	5. Miradas con un mensaje oculto

_**Ramune**_

**Miradas con un mensaje oculto ¿Posible amor? **

**- S****haoran - **

Qué manera más infantil de evitarme, llegando tarde a clases o levantándose más temprano que de costumbre. Así lo había hecho Sakura desde la vez que intenté besarla y de eso ya había pasado un poco más de una semana.

No me hablaba en clases, me ignoraba en el receso y en el almuerzo, a la salida siempre tenía algo que hacer y nunca tenía tiempo para hablar conmigo.

Me estaba exasperando y si eso era lo que buscaba lo estaba consiguiendo.

Me desperté media hora antes que el reloj sonara. La verdad es que no había dormido muy bien y todo por culpa de unos sueños que tuve. El sol entraba de lleno en mi habitación y anunciaba que hoy sería un día despejado y quizás bueno.

No quise seguir holgazaneando y me levanté. Hoy estaba a cargo del salón… con Sakura. La tarea no era complicada y mucho menos divertida, porque ¿Qué era lo fantástico en colocar la fecha en el pizarrón y ver que todo estaba en orden?

Pues ninguna.

Me quedé sentado en mi cama y recordé lo que pasó ayer en la habitación de Kinomoto.

¿Realmente quería besarla¿Realmente quería besarla a _ella_?

Mi cabeza cayó en mis brazos apoyados por los codos en las rodillas y la sostuve por largo tiempo mirando el suelo.

"Imposible" – Sonreí cansinamente – "Fue simplemente una tontería"

Con esa conclusión me levanté y fui al baño para arreglarme y preparar un desayuno para mi solo. Lo único bueno de todo esto era que la chica que vivía conmigo se levantaba al filo de la hora y era imposible que me la topara saliendo del baño, pero justamente ahora deseaba hablar con ella.

Terminé la ducha y con una toalla rodeando mi parte baja, abrí la puerta y la encontré.

Sakura estaba frente a mí con un rostro impasible y su pijama de estrellas, muy poco sensual de por cierto.

La tensión se hizo presente entre nosotros y estúpidamente no pude articular ninguna palabra siendo que tenía mucho que decirle, y ella tampoco hizo mucho esfuerzo por hablarme, porque pasó por mi lado dispuesta a cerrar la puerta.

Sentí gran decepción.

Era obvio que ella trataría de evitarme a toda costa después del casi beso que nos dimos y por eso se había levantado más temprano. No quería dilatar más este encuentro de miradas, para nada amenazante, pero sí demasiado incómodo y traté de empezar a decirles las cosas que tenía pensado.

_Es lo mejor._

"Kinomoto, tenemos que hablar" – Le dije con total naturalidad sin hacerle caso al pequeño nerviosismo que sentía en ese instante.

"Lo siento, tengo que bañarme" – Respondió sin esa agresividad que la caracterizaba.

"Lo sé, por si no lo recuerdas, hoy estamos a cargo del salón" – Me quedé apoyado en la puerta – "Pero ahora necesito hablar de lo que pasó"

Ella me miró y luego sin decir más entró al baño y cerró la puerta colocando el pasador.

Una vez más me evitaba y lo peor es que en mis narices.

Me equivoqué… este día no sería para nada bueno.

El desayuno transcurrió sin mayores problemas, cada uno se lo preparó por separado, ya que Sakura no salió de su habitación hasta que sintió que yo cerraba la puerta de la mía.

"Nos vemos en el instituto" – Grité, pero ella no contestó

"Tendrás que hablar conmigo" – Musité. Yo hice sonar la puerta haciendo como que ya me había ido, pero aún estaba en el departamento, esperándola.

"Menos mal que se ha ido" – Escuché que dijo, pero pronto un grito de asombro salió de sus labios - "¿Qu- Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido ya"

"Pues ya ves que no. Te estaba esperando" – Una mueca de disgusto se asomó en su rostro.

Mi mirada la escudriñó de pies a cabeza. Este día se veía, como decirlo, diferente. Su peinado no era el que llevaba habitualmente y por primera vez desde que llegué, estaba con el uniforme bien puesto, la falda derecha, la chaqueta abrochada correctamente, lo que acentuaba mucho más su delgada figura y bueno… sus dos atributos.

Me sonrojé al pensar en esto último.

Shaoran, Shaoran, cálmate, es aceptable que estés en una edad difícil y todo eso, pero ahora debes concentrarte en arreglar el malentendido.

"Será mejor irnos" – Dijo desganada y abriendo la puerta – "Aunque no entiendo por qué te has empeñado tanto en…" – Su frase quedó a medio terminar y luego suspiró – "No tiene sentido"

¿Qué no tenía sentido¿El que yo intentara hablar con ella o el que tratara de besarla?

Salimos por la puerta y no pude dejar de mirarla incluso, cuando bajábamos las escaleras. Tenía una espalda diminuta y el baile que hacía su cabello castaño, meciéndose de acá para allá me tenía embobado, el olor a manzanilla que expelía de él, parecía un narcótico que no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Sólo deseaba tener entre mis dedos su sedoso cabello y olerlo fascinado.

Una fresca brisa golpeó mi rostro y a la vez el choque contra algo hizo que mi concentración en Sakura fuera interrumpida.

"¡Que Ray…!" – Exclamé tropezando y cayendo al suelo.

"Lo siento¿Estás bien?" – Esa voz me era familiar y cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con un rostro bien desagradable que me ofrecía su mano en ayuda.

Miré al chico que se encontraba frente a mí y luego mi vista se fijó en Sakura que no hacía más que balbucear sin llegar a una frase coherente.

"Ki… tú… que…"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Le pregunté incorporándome sin aceptar su ayuda – "Que yo sepa tú no vives por estos lados ¿o sí?"

"Vivo a unas pocas calles y sólo pasaba por aquí cuando los vi ¿Acaso te molesta, Li?" – Respondió bastante aniñado el ratón de biblioteca.

¿Qué se creía hablándome así? Éramos de la misma altura, pero gracias al entrenamiento con Wei, mi cuerpo era mucho más corpulento que el de él. Estoy seguro que en su vida ha visto una pesa o ha hecho un deporte.

Como dije anteriormente es un ratón de biblioteca. Sin libros, es hombre muerto.

"Me molesta y mucho" – Contesté acercándome a él para sacarlo fuera de mi vista, pero el cuerpo de la chica me detuvo.

Sakura había salido de su trance soñador y se colocó delante de mí, efectuando una reverencia, bastante estúpida.

"Bu-Buenos días Kinta ¡Vaya que sorpresa!"

"Muy buenos días señorita soñadora. Que grato encontrarme contigo" – Esbozó una sonrisa y yo tuve ganas de golpearlo.

¿señorita soñadora¿A qué venía ese apodo tan tonto¿Y por qué la trataba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida? Por los antecedentes que había obtenido, este chico jamás había mirado a Sakura en estos años¿Y por qué ahora sí?

"Saku¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos al Instituto?" – Miró su reloj en la mano izquierda – "Aún tenemos tiempo de sobra, así que podemos irnos lentamente"

El muy descarado la invitó a que tomara su mano y la muy tonta de Kinomoto lo ha aceptado como si nada.

"Kinomoto" – Dije secamente – "Recuerda que estamos juntos para lo del salón ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?" – Le pregunté mirando con odio al chico que estaba ahí.

"No, claro que no, pero podríamos venir los tres juntos"

Me invitó a unirme a ellos ¿Qué la haría pensar que aceptaría? No soportaba al chico cerca.

Niña tonta.

"Yo paso" – Dije enojado – "Adelántese ustedes. Yo iré atrás" - ¿Qué había dicho?

Sakura me observó sorprendida, pero no dijo nada para tratar de convencerme y eso me dio mucha más rabia, aunque me enfurecí más conmigo por darle un pase a la "felicidad"

Ella no podía ganar en la apuesta y mientras más lejos de Kinta, mucho mejor…

_¿Realmente es eso lo que te molesta¿Perder?_

Detestaba que mi conciencia fuera tan rápida y efectuara conjeturas que no eran ciertas.

"Pff" – Ese mínimo sonido salió de mis labios como respuesta incorrecta a lo que pensaba.

Sabía lo que me molestaba, pero jamás lo admitiría.

"Entonces, nosotros nos iremos" – Y vi como ella tímidamente se afirmaba de su brazo.

"Has lo que quieras" – Expresé malhumorado y rodando los ojos con exasperación.

Ella me hizo caso y salió a la calle caminando junto a él.

¿Cuándo fue que Sakura dejó de lado su timidez? Quizás yo mismo le había dado las armas para que se convirtiera en lo que es, presionando tanto con la famosa apuesta.

Si tan sólo no la hubiera hecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentaciones.

Como dicen en los circos, el show debe continuar.

La escena me parecía de lo más burda, ella tomada de su brazo como si de su novio se tratara, además ¿Cómo que vivía por aquí? Nunca lo había visto y eso que llevábamos más de un mes en clases. Estoy seguro que mintió y eso tenía que averiguarlo.

Me fui atrás de ellos y Sakura al parecer iba de lo más contenta porque no dejaba de reír como si el chico fuera algún tipo de payaso o algo por el estilo. Se había olvidado por completo de mi existencia.

Tenía mucha rabia porque lo había preferido a él, antes que a mí. Ese pensamiento hizo que me detuviera y analizara detenidamente a la pareja que iba unos pasos más adelante.

¿Estos eran los llamados celos?

"No creo" – Musité, pero mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza y no porque estuviera feliz.

Una vocecita me alertó de lo cuan mentirosa y engañadora podía a llegar a ser mi mente y como trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ver que lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos no eran celos, sino que se trataba de un orgullo herido.

_Mentiroso._

**- S****akura - **

La mañana había sido demasiado para mí. Encontrarme con Shaoran a esa hora no estaba en mis planes, pero el destino le encantaba verme en situaciones incómodas.

Cuando lo encontré en el baño semi desnudo y con su cabello todo desordenado, me di cuenta que el chico nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Cada vez se volvía más y más lindo ante mis ojos y eso estaba muy mal.

Y debo reconocer que los nervios los tenía a flor de piel, después de lo que ocurrió y pensé que él estaría igual que yo, pero lo primero que dijo, luego de evitarlo por días era que teníamos que hablar.

Su actitud era tan calmada que estoy segura que ya había olvidado todo, más que mal, no llegamos a concluir nada.

Porque ¿Qué realmente pasó?

Pues nada, fue la respuesta que llegó a mi cabeza, no pasó nada de nada y no sé si sentirme aliviada o no por eso.

Pero luego traté de convencerme de que eso era lo mejor, que no hubiera ocurrido, porque yo no sabría como comportarme frente a él y quizás hubiera sido un error del cual, luego, nos arrepentiríamos.

Bajé las escaleras pensando en todo eso, y sólo por sus pasos sabía que él venía tras de mí. Íbamos saliendo del edificio cuando Shaoran chocó contra alguien y cayó de golpe al suelo. Vi que se sobaba su trasero bien formado y volví mi vista a la persona que lo había botado.

_Sorpresa_

Sí, Kinta estaba en frente de mis ojos con esa sonrisa que me mataba. Me coloqué tan nerviosa que no decía nada coherente, hasta que Shaoran rechazó su ayuda y empezó con ese tono tan molesto que tiene.

Antes que empezara una pelea, traté de llamar la atención de Kinta, saludándolo y lo más genial es que lo había logrado.

Pero lo más maravilloso fue que me invitó a ir con él al instituto, y como decirle que no si estas oportunidades no se dan dos veces en la vida. Shaoran está muy enfadado y no sé por qué, sin conocer a Kinta ya le ha caído mal, o quizás se sienta amenazado con lo de la apuesta.

Sí eso debe ser.

Traté de que hicieran las pases y que todo marchara en paz con la idea de que nos fuéramos juntos, pero Li la ha rechazado sin pensarlo y ha dicho que me vaya con él.

Definitivamente no le importó en lo más mínimo. Así que acepté sin hacerme de rogar y ahora que lo pienso es lo mejor que pude haber hecho porque estoy caminando junto a Kinta y realmente es un chico de lo más gracioso y estupendo.

"Entonces estaba en la biblioteca y traté de sacar un libro, y lo conseguí, pero junto con él vino un avalancha de otros que rebotaron en mi cabeza"

Yo reía como una niña.

"La señora de la biblioteca se enfadó tanto conmigo que me mantuvo alejado por dos semanas del lugar"

"Que mala mujer"

"Sí, pero bueno, son cosas que pasan"

"Por lo menos tienes mejor suerte que yo y no te mandan a castigo casi todas las semanas"

"¿Te mandan todas las semanas?" – Cuestionó sorprendido.

"Bueno…" – Me había dado un poco de vergüenza comentarlo, pero ya había comenzado mi relato – "No todas, pero sí la mayoría" – Dije sonriendo como una niña buena.

"¿Y es muy malo?"

"No para nada, te tienen como dos horas sentadas leyendo algún libro, mientras una señora nos vigila, pero está tan vieja que a los diez minutos está durmiendo y esa es la oportunidad que tengo para escaparme"

"Vaya…"

"Sin contar las veces que llego atrasada y el profesor me regaña delante de todos"

Kinta se echó a reír – "Eres una niña muy perezosa, estoy seguro que te quedas remoloneando en la cama"

"No" – Le dije graciosamente – "Quizás… un poquito" – Respondí haciendo un gesto con mi dedo índice y pulgar.

"Perezosa" – Expresó desordenándome el cabello y luego sonriendo.

Me sentía tan feliz, nunca había tenido una conversación tan larga con Kinta y ahora nos tratábamos como si nos conociéramos de muchos años. Esto era mucho mejor que estar torturándome la cabeza con pensamientos que incluyeran a Shaoran Li y lo genial de todo es que no me ha hecho preguntas con respecto a por qué venía saliendo con él del edificio.

A lo mejor piensa que estamos en pisos distintos.

Volteé a verlo y ahí venía observándonos con su habitual ceño fruncido y caminando de forma arrogante, con sus manos en la nuca y su bolso atrás. Le saqué la lengua, tratando de que cambiara ese rostro tan rígido, pero sólo obtuve un desprecio por parte de él y como atrevidamente le sonreía a una chica que pasaba por su lado y la muy… le respondía toda coqueta.

Hombres…

Miré hacia delante indignada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado?

"¿Qué ocurre?" – Preguntó curioso Kinta – "Estás ¿enfadada?"

"No que va… sólo que recordé algo desagradable" – Le contesté rascando mi cabeza nerviosamente y olvidando la sonrisita.

"Pues…" – Se quedó mirándome y luego habló – "Me gustaría cambiar ese rostro tan serio por esas sonrisas tan lindas que tienes"

Mil colores adornaron mis mejillas y no era para menos. Acababa de recibir el primer piropo de parte de Kinta y al que igual que yo, alcancé a ver el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Gra-gracias" – Tartamudeé, pero logré sonreírle.

"Eso está mucho mejor, y como premio ¿Te gustaría ir a la feria que se ha puesto en el centro?"

"¿Ahhh¿Salir dices?" – Hablé sorprendida. ¿Me estaba invitando a salir? Este era mi día de suerte o quizás el destino se estaba apiadando de mi último año de Instituto.

"Sí, me han contado que este fin de semana un grupo musical hará una presentación especial y pues pensé que podríamos ir juntos, pero si no quieres o tienes planes…"

"No¡vamos, vamos!" – Me apresuré a responderle. – "¿Sabes que grupo es?"

"La verdad yo no lo conozco mucho, pero se llama Futari"

"¡¿FUTARI?!" – Grité con todas mis fuerzas – "¡Ese grupo me encanta!"

"¡Que bien! Entonces te paso a buscar a las cinco ¿te parece bien?"

"Sí, sí, perfecto, todo bien" – Respondí más alegre que nunca. – "A las cinco el sábado"

"Sí, bien… es hora de que me vaya al salón. ¡Nos vemos Saku!" – Se despidió de mí y salió corriendo a su clase.

Yo levanté mi mano en señal de despedida y luego reparé en sus palabras ¿Salón? Miré para todos lados y me sorprendió tener al Instituto frente a mí ¿Cuándo fue que llegamos?

"Estabas tan distraída que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que habíamos llegado" – Me dijo Li pasando por mi lado.

"¡Hey Li! Espérame"

Corrí para alcanzarlo con una gran sonrisa en mis labios. El sábado sería perfecto, saldría con Kinta y nada más que a ver a Futari.

¡Grandioso!

Tenía que encontrar a Tomoyo para contarle lo más fabuloso que me podría haber pasado.

Quizás si podría ganar la apuesta después de todo.

Li no me dirigió la palabra en toda la mañana, ni siquiera almorzó con nosotros y como excusa había dicho que tenía reunión con el equipo de fútbol, cosa que fue desmentida por Eriol, ya que él también participaba de él.

"¿Crees que esté enfadado por algo? Han estado muy raros últimamente ¿Pasó algo?" – Tomoyo me preguntó mientras almorzábamos.

"No" - Negué inmediatamente, antes que el rojo subiera a mi cara – "Quien sabe que le pasará" – Mentí tratando de no darle importancia al asunto y dándole un sorbo a mi zumo de naranja. De mi boca no se enterarían de los últimos acontecimientos.

"Quizás se deba a eso" –Escuché que Tomoyo le susurraba a Eriol.

"No lo sé. No me comentó nada al respecto, pero lo más seguro es que sí" – Respondió el novio de mi amiga.

"¿Qué tanto se secretean ustedes¿Qué es _eso _a lo que te refieres Tomoyo?" – Dije un poco disgustada, sospechando más o menos lo que quería decir.

"Es que… creemos que Li se ha molestado por tu cita del sábado ¿Verdad Eriol?"

"Así es. Hoy le pregunté porque estaba enojado y me mandó a volar rápidamente"

Al escuchar esas palabras, todo el zumo que tenía en la boca salió disparado hacia todos lados, incluso unas gotas llegaron a las gafas de Eriol, quien las tuvo que limpiar con una cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Estás tratando de decir que Li se ha puesto celoso? Por favor" – Hablé riéndome de la locura que acababan de decir esos dos.

"No es precisamente celos, pero sí molestia" – Respondió Eriol subiendo sus gafas por el puente de la nariz

"Ya" – Contesté incrédula – "¿Acaso les contó con quién nos encontramos ayer?"

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

"Pues para que sepan ayer, cuando íbamos a casa, nos hemos topado con su ex novia de China"

El par de tórtolos colocó una cara de asombro digna de ser fotografiada.

"No te creo" – Esa fue la voz de Tomoyo.

"¿Por qué mentiría con algo así? Es verdad, la he visto con estos dos ojos" – Mi mano los indicó, mientras los abría muy grande.

"Kinomoto, no sabía que te gustara hablar de la vida privada de otros"

Me giré sorprendida y me encontré con un ceño fruncido y unos ojos ámbares brillantes. Una mano agarró mi muñeca y comenzó a tironearme.

"Ven, tenemos que hablar" – Expresó disgustado, llevándome a rastras.

"¡Hey¡Suéltame quieres!"

"No. Primero hablaremos"

**- S****haoran - **

Toda la maldita mañana me pasé pensando en que Sakurasaldría con ese idiota. Verla correr hacia mi en la mañana con ese rostro lleno de alegría, había hecho que despertara el enojo nuevamente.

Entramos al salón y ella iba toda sonriente. ¿El tipo realmente la hacía inmensamente feliz¿Tanto le gustaba?

Recordar lo que me había dicho después de tontamente preguntar que era lo que la tenía tan contenta fue algo que no me esperaba.

"_¿Por qué sonríes como idiota?"_

"_Ni aunque me insultes de la peor forma podrás quitarme lo que estoy sintiendo"_

"_Sí, como no" – Dije sarcástico – "¿Y qué se supone que estás sintiendo?" – Pregunté dudoso._

"_Pues…" – No sé en qué momento corrió lanzándose hacia mi como una lapa y me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas – "¡Me ha invitado, me ha invitado¿Puedes creerlo?"_

"_¡Oye! No te pases" – Le dije con un calor que se apoderaba de mí – "¿Quién te ha invitado?" – Bueno esa pregunta estaba demás porque con el único que había conversado en la mañana aparte de mí, era con ese tonto._

"_Kinta me ha invitado a la feria el fin de semana y nada más que a ver a Futari" – Decía llena de emoción y abrazándome con mucha más fuerza._

"_¿Futari?" – Pregunté – "¿Acaso estarán aquí?" – Le pregunté ignorando la primera parte y centrándome sólo en la información de mi banda favorita._

"_Sí, sí" – Me respondió soltándome y tomando mis manos – "Vendrán, vendrán"_

"_¡Excelente!" – Exclamé también alegre. Ese grupo me fascinaba y que estuvieran aquí, en Tomoeda, era todo un suceso – "Entonces iré a verlos. Podríamos ir juntos"_

_Ella se quedó callada y luego soltó mis manos – "Te dije que no puedo. Kinta me ha invitado y pues iré con él"_

"_¿Te ha invitado?" – Cuestioné con irritación – "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"_

"_Claro que te lo dije y por eso mismo te abracé ¿Acaso creíste que lo hacía por nada?"_

"_No, claro que no, pero…" – El calor se acentuó más en mis mejillas y no era para menos. A veces la mente podía ser muy cruel._

_Estaba perdiendo terreno y con ello la apuesta, el muy infeliz se me había adelantado y cuando me dijo lo de la invitación yo no la había escuchado._

_Maldito… no dejaré que la beses. ¡Lo juro!_

Desde ese momento la ignoré por completo y parece que ella había entendido el mensaje porque tampoco me dirigió la palabra. Incluso Eriol me había preguntado qué me pasaba y solo le respondí con un no te metas, es asunto mío.

Pero mi amigo tampoco era estúpido porque luego lo vi secreteándose unas cosas con Tomoyo y ella me miraba a mí y luego a Sakura, luego a mí y luego a Sakura, hasta que vio mi rostro irritado y sólo me sonrió como si nada.

Tampoco me hizo caso cuando en el primer receso me separé de ellos diciéndoles que tenía reunión con el equipo de fútbol y me fui a la terraza a pensar un poco, aunque no tuve mucho éxito porque al parecer todas las parejas del instituto se habían puesto de acuerdo en ir a besuquearse justo cuando quería estar solo.

Aunque eso no fue mucho impedimento, porque no hice más que cerrar mis ojos estando acostado en el piso y esos ojos jade volvieron a mí como una película.  
Los ojos de Sakura…

Y luego recordé los ojos de Eien, que transmitían tanto cariño y bueno, creo que en su momento, también transmitieron amor…

¿Por qué habrá dejado de quererme así de fácil?

¿Por qué me había cambiado tan rápido?

El sentimiento de tristeza se apoderaba de mí como si de una ráfaga se tratara y una ampolleta en mi cabeza se prendió.

¿Acaso actuaba así de posesivo y tenía celos de Kinta cada vez que se acercaba a Sakura porque ella me recordaba a Eien?

El timbre, avisándome de que la clase de gramática había pasado y ahora venía la hora de almuerzo me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Bajé las escaleras y fui al salón a buscar a Sakura, pero no estaba. Corrí al casino y encontré a los tres sentados, conversando. Me fui acercando cuando escuché que ella les contaba sobre mi encuentro con Eien.

Le dije una sola frase y ella me miró sorprendida. Sin pensarlo mucho, la tomé de la muñeca y me la llevé casi a rastras, sin hacer caso de los reclamos que hacía.

"Entra" – Hablé despacio y autoritario.

"Ni lo sueñes, no pienso entrar a la sala de aseo" – Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

"Oh sí que lo harás" – La tomé del brazo y de un empujón la entré en la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

"¿Qué quieres? Y ¿Por qué me has traído a este lugar tan sucio? Quiero salir" – Hizo el ademán de escapar, pero yo le bloqueé el paso.

"Hay algo que debo aclararte" – Me puse en la mitad de la puerta – "Y no te irás hasta que me escuches"

"Ya sé que me dirás y te digo que no tienes que preocuparte, que no he quedado enamorada por eso ¿Contento?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" – Inquirí confundido.

"Pues de lo que pasó" – Posó una mano en su mentón y luego agregó – "Aunque no sé porque haces tanto escándalo si no pasó _nada_" – Enfatizó en la última palabra con un toque de disgusto.

"No es de eso de lo que quería hablarte ahora"

Ella me miró confusa y dijo – "¿Entonces de qué?"

"No puedes salir con Kinta" – Le solté todo inmediatamente. Me cargaba andar con rodeos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y a los segundos escuché que se reía.

Se reía de mí.

"¿Y piensas que te haré caso? Li, Li, Li ¿Por quién me tomas? No eres mi padre o mi hermano para darme órdenes, sólo mi compañero"

"Te dije que no puedes salir" – Mi voz subió un poco el volumen para que ella comenzara a sentir miedo, pero creo que eso le dio más valentía para enfrentarse a mí.

"¿Eso era lo que querías decirme? Bien, ya lo has hecho, ahora quiero salir" – Comenzó a caminar a la puerta – "No sé que te hace pensar que te haré caso, eres bastante infantil"

Esas palabras me irritaron demasiado y la tomé por los hombros apoyándola con fuerza en la pared. El lugar de por sí era reducido y no tengo idea de por qué la había traído aquí, pero ahora lo agradecía.

Estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para que nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaran y pudiera sentir ese rico aroma a manzanilla. Sus ojos denotaban sorpresa y brillaban de forma seductora.

"Siempre tan sonriente, siempre tan amable con otros. Sakura ¿Por qué tiene que ser él?" – Las palabras me salían con toques de dolor, tanto así que la había llamado por su nombre.

"Sha-Shaoran" – Sus brazos temblaban y se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás había sido brusco con ella, pero no iba a soltarla.

"Esa vez en tu habitación no pasó nada porque…" – Mi frase fue interrumpida por su voz.

"Porque tu ex novia apareció, lo sé, no soy tonta" – Musitó. Mi vista se fijó en su labio inferior que sensualmente era mordido.

"Sé que no eres tonta" – Me pilló desprevenido su respuesta, pero aquellos labios que hoy iban maquillados con brillo llamaron mucho más mi atención – "Lo de Eien es un asunto que debo arreglar, pero ahora estoy aquí"

Su mirada no se despegaba de la mía y a cada acercamiento parecía resistirse.

"Lo sé" – Espetó ella – "Sé que estás aquí"

"No soy un infantil y si te digo que no salgas con él es porque debe ser así"

"¿Qué es lo que no te agrada de él?" – Preguntó – "Kinta es un chico bueno…"

"No me gusta que esté cerca de ti"

Ya no me estaba gustando esto de hablar y suavemente rocé sus labios con los míos, mientras cerraba mis ojos tratando de disfrutar el momento. Ella emitió un gemido de asombro y eso hizo que los abriera fijándome en ese brillo intenso que los adornaba junto con unas mejillas rosadas.

Me separé dejándola libre sin decirle nada sobre mi actitud reciente y nos mantuvimos callados cada uno con sus pensamientos.

Yo torturándome por no poder seguir y luego cuestionándome el por qué había hecho eso.

"Lo siento" – Dije agachando mi cabeza – "No sé que me pasó" – Debía alejarme de Sakura cuanto antes sino quería que ambos estuviéramos en peligro, pero su voz llamó mi atención.

"Nunca terminas lo que comienzas ¿Verdad Shaoran? – Y con esas palabras, abrió la puerta y salió del salón.

_Idiota._

Tomé un cubo que estaba vacío y lo lancé contra la pared. Ahora sí que las cosas estaba mal entre nosotros.

**- S****akura - **

El sábado había llegado más rápido de lo que pensaba. El día había amanecido muy hermoso y como no teníamos que ir al instituto podía levantarme tarde.

Al parecer Shaoran ya lo había hecho porque sentía el ruido proveniente del televisor de la sala y por lo que escuchaba lo más seguro es que lo tuviera en el canal de la música. De hecho, en sus ratos libres siempre hacía eso.

Me puse a pensar en el día de ayer, no asistí al instituto excusándome con que me sentía enferma, aunque todo era mentira, simplemente no estaba con ánimos de ver a Shaoran y volver a sentir incomodidad, porque el otro día sí que había pasado algo.

Sí, Shaoran había rozado mis labios y sin hacer nada me quedé inmóvil esperando quizás…

_¿Qué continuara?_

Me di una de las tantas vueltas en la cama, pensando en qué había sucedido realmente.

Primero me llevó a un lugar solo, me encerró y a los segundos me tenía acorralada en una pared, diciéndome que no debía salir con Kinta y luego...

Me sonrojé demasiado con sólo recordarlo. Había sentido el exquisito sabor de sus labios y aunque fue en un simple toque, todavía tenía el dulzor en mí.

Su bien formado cuerpo me mantenía atrapada y a mí llegaba el calor y aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo. Ese olor agradable a colonia que solía usar, envolvía todos mis sentidos.

¡Dios¡Yo estaba enamorada de Kinta no de él¿Por qué tenían que pasar estas cosas?

Él seguía babeando por su ex novia, se le notó en el momento que la vio ¿Por qué me buscaba¿Por qué no iba con ella y me dejaba tranquila?

Estaba muy bien antes que él llegara, todos mis pensamientos estaban en orden y ahora mi cabeza era todo un caos.

Lo del Instituto y lo de mi habitación no podía volver a repetirse nunca más y con ese pensamiento me fui al cuarto de baño.

Shaoran ahora sí que sí debía irse cuanto antes, ya no podíamos seguir juntos bajo el mismo techo o las cosas se saldrían de control.

Abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio y justo Shaoran iba entrando en el de él con una caja que supuse no había acomodado después de tanto tiempo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero él rompió el contacto al dirigir sus ámbares hasta la caja.

"La había olvidado" – Dijo refiriéndose a la caja – "Está llena de CD de Futari por si deseas…"

"Gracias" – Respondí al instante – "Yo también tengo algunos, además que hoy dejaré grabando el concierto de esta tarde"

"Ahh" – Susurró sin ánimo – "Bueno, iré a guardarla"

"Bien"

Cerré la puerta y me fui al baño en donde me esperaba mi ducha caliente. Sin embargo, no sabía si era el agua el que tensaba mis nervios o era ese chico de cabellos desordenados que se encontraba a unos metros de mí.

El corazón me saltaba como loco.

Ambos estuvimos preparando el almuerzo, él se encargó del pescado y yo de las ensaladas.

Estaba tratando de mantener la calma, pero el cuchillo temblaba entre mis dedos haciendo que unos pedazos quedaran grandes y otros pequeños.

Miré de reojo a Shaoran que revolvía una salsa de no se qué que había hecho y parecía cansado porque unas pequeñas ojeras habían aparecido bajo sus ojos.

"¿Ya estás mejor?" – Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a la salsa probándola.

"S-Sí, mucho mejor" – Mentí.

Malditas hormonas, maldita edad, maldito Shaoran que me ponía en estas situaciones tan tormentosas.

"Así que el día ha llegado" – Habló sin emoción y luego me sonrió – "Quizás nos encontremos entre la multitud"

"¿Irás?"

"Pues claro, ayer Eien me esperaba afuera del instituto y decidí invitarla. Supongo que la pasaremos bien"

El cuchillo se clavó con fuerza en la zanahoria y la había partido en dos. Por suerte había sacado mis dedos antes o sino junto al pedazo de verdura se le uniría uno de mis dedos.

¿Fue a buscarlo al instituto? Y más encima ¿iría con ella al concierto?

¡Idiota, Shaoran!

"Pues Kinta me estará esperando abajo a las cinco" – No tengo idea de por qué le comenté eso y con un toque de antipatía en mi voz.

"Ya me lo habías dicho y será mejor que tengas cuidado con ese cuchillo si no quieres salir herida"

"Pues que te importa" – Respondí secamente – "Sé manejarlo perfectamente, no tienes que darme consejos"

Pero mi mala suerte había comenzado porque no hice más que decir eso y una punzada en mi dedo pulgar y algo escurriendo me avisaron del pequeño accidente.

"¡Ouch!" – me llevé el dedo a la boca y Shaoran me tomó de la muñeca llevándome hasta el grifo de agua.

"Te lo dije" – El agua calmaba el ardiente dolor de mi dedo, pero no tranquilizaba mis nervios al estar tan cerca de él.

"Y-ya estoy mejor" – Susurré retirando mi mano y alejándome de él.

Suspiró pesadamente y miró a un punto fijo sin prestarme atención.

"No quiero que estés a la defensiva conmigo Sakura" – Musitó y un estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza al escucharlo decir mi nombre con esa tranquilidad. – "Seamos amigos y empecemos todo de nuevo"

_Amigos _

"¿Quieres que seamos amigos¿Amigos que viven juntos y se cuentan sus cosas¿Amigos que comparten y se ríen de las situaciones que pasaban¿Ese tipo de amigos?" – La voz me salió fría y distante.

"Pues, creo que sí" – Respondió pasándose una mano por su cabello – "Nunca tuvimos el tiempo de conocernos más a fondo y…"

"Ya" – Lo interrumpí – "¿Y cuándo viste a Eien decidiste ser mi amigo?"

"No, eso lo venía pensando desde el momento en que te besé" – Expresó sonrojándose y mirando hacia otro lado – "Tú me dijiste que no terminaba las cosas, pues creo que ahora es el tiempo de volver todo a la normalidad"

Un dolor en mi pecho se produjo ante sus palabras y mis ojos amenazaron con dejar salir las lágrimas que se estaban agolpando.

"Entonces volverá todo a la normalidad, si eso es lo que quieres"

¿Por qué me sentía así¿Por qué le reclamaba de esa forma sin tener derecho¿Por qué tenía la impresión que si comenzábamos de nuevo, él se iría con ella y ya no me tomaría en cuenta?

Las lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro y sólo alcancé a ver el rostro sorprendido de Shaoran.

"Sa-Sakura…" – Se acercó pero yo coloqué mi mano en señal de distancia – "¿Por qué lloras?"

"E-es mi dedo, me duele mucho"

Unos brazos me rodearon tiernamente y pronto me vi apoyando mi cabeza en el pecho duro de Shaoran. Su respiración chocaba en mi cuello haciendo erizar mi nuca.

"No llores Sakura" – Me dijo calmadamente – "Recuerda que hoy tendrás la cita que siempre deseaste. Lo que siempre quisiste" – No lo había dicho con alegría, sino al contrario.

_La cita que siempre deseé_.

¿Por qué justo ahora no sentía la emoción de salir con Kinta y prefería ir con el chico que me abrazaba?

Todo era muy confuso.

**- S****haoran - **

Un impulso y el verla así tan triste habían hecho que la abrazara y no la soltara hasta después de un rato de silencio entre ambos.

Había dejado de llorar un poco después de que mis brazos rodearan su delgada figura y la atrajera hacia mí, sintiendo todo su cuerpo como más de una vez se me había pasado por la cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos almorzó y los alimentos quedaron guardados en el refrigerador para otra ocasión. Ella se fue a la habitación a esperar la hora en que llegaría _su _cita.

Estoy tumbado en mi cama pensando en que había tomado la decisión correcta y que simplemente me atraía Sakura por el parecido con Eien.

La música estaba a todo volumen. Escuchaba una de las canciones que más me gustaban del grupo. Se había hecho mi favorita, luego de que mi novia me dejara, y no era para menos, reflejaba a la perfección la situación.

_When did your heart stop loving me?  
Kowaresou da you  
Iki wo shiteru kokoro ni  
Furete hoshii no ni _

Why did my heart cry loving me?  
_Harisagesou ni  
Ai ga naifu no you nanda  
So hadaka no true heart  
_

No era un chico a quien le gustaba la música romántica y me volviera todo un nostálgico, pero esta canción tiene ese algo especial que no puedes dejar de escuchar porque simplemente te encanta.

Además era como para la ocasión porque en aproximadamente una hora me juntaría con la chica que aparecía en mi mente cada vez que la melodía sonaba.

La puerta de Sakura se ha abierto y veo que faltan diez minutos para las cinco. Me levanté de la cama y me asomé por la puerta. Sólo alcancé a ver su espalda mientras doblaba hacia la sala y salí rápidamente.

"¿Ya te vas?"

Ella se giró y por un momento el corazón se me detuvo. Se veía… se veía…

Hermosa. Sí esa era la palabra.

Llevaba una falda verde que le llegaba un poco más arriba que la rodilla y un top negro, bastante apretado. Sus sandalias se amarraban en la parte de sus canillas y llevaba un chaleco negro en la mano.

Pero lo más sorprendente eran sus hermosos ojos. Los había maquillado de tal forma que el verde resaltaba mucho más que sus atributos físicos y que decir de sus labios bien delineados y con el brillo que usó aquella vez.

"Sa-Sakura, te- te ves diferente"

"¿Me veo mal?" – Lo había dicho sonrojada y luego agachó la cabeza.

"No… te ves… muy linda" – Me acerqué sonriéndole.

"Gracias" – Expresó tímidamente. Mi mano se había movido en contra de mi voluntad y ahora se encontraba acariciando su mejilla de forma suave. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la caricia, pero pronto se separó de mí – "Es hora de que me vaya"

Avanzó hasta la puerta y se volteó a verme con una sonrisa en su rostro – "Espero verte allá ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" – Respondí

Salió por esa puerta y sentí un pequeño vacío en mi interior.

¿Qué me estaba pasando¿Qué me estaba pasando con Sakura específicamente?

A las seis de la tarde ya me encontraba esperando a Eien en la entrada de la feria. La noche estaba haciendo su aparición y se podía ver uno que otro farol encendido, mientras una gran cantidad de personas paseaban por un número incontable de puestos y entre esa multitud debía estar Sakura y el idiota.

"Shao-kun Shao-kun" – A lo lejos divisé a Eien que venía corriendo a toda prisa haciéndome señas con la mano.

Sonreí. Al parecer no había cambiado en nada.

"Lo siento mucho" – Se disculpó tratando de recobrar el aliento – "El autobús se ha retrasado y he tenido que caminar unas cuantas cuadras"

"No hay problema. Al parecer lo mejor de la feria está a punto de comenzar"

"¡Me alegro!" – Se acercó y me tomó del brazo – "Entremos"

"Bi-Bien" - ¿Qué ocurría? Eien no era así, su personalidad tímida, nunca la había dejado demostrar mucho afecto y mucho menos por un hombre.

_Hombre que ella dejó_.

Entramos a la feria y se podían escuchar los gritos de alegría de los niños que corrían con sus algodones o sus manzanas confitadas. Eien observaba todo sin perder detalle alguno y eso atrajo las dudas a mi cabeza.

"Eien¿Qué te trajo a Japón? Cuando me vine a este país tú estabas con Ishiro y muy feliz ¿Qué pasó?"

"Pues… lo que me trajo a Japón fue un motivo en particular que te lo diré al final de esta salida y lo de Ishiro…" – No notaba tristeza y tampoco alegría, simplemente mostraba un rostro inexpresivo – "Nos dimos cuenta que no éramos el uno para el otro como yo creía"

"Pero si se llevaban tan bien" – Dije sorprendido – "A leguas se veía lo mucho que se querían"

Ella se detuvo en seco y me miró – "¿Acaso no te molesta hablar de eso después de lo que pasó entre nosotros?"

"Hmmm…" – Me froté el mentón y sonreí – "Quizás si lo hubiéramos hablado unos meses antes, me habría molestado e incluso dolido, pero creo que eso ha quedado en el pasado"

Al parecer mis palabras no le gustaron mucho porque frunció el ceño y eso nunca lo hacía. Ella siempre se mostraba sonriente y en mi vida la había visto enojada.

¿Qué pasaba con la Eien que conocí hace un año?

"No sabía que me habías olvidado, o quizás, reemplazado tan rápido Shaoran"

Ahora el irritado era yo ¿A qué venían estas escenitas de celos si fue ella quien terminó todo?

"Me costó mucho olvidarte Eien, pero como dice la frase… el tiempo cura todo y yo lo estoy. Deberías alegrarte" – Expresé disgustado y cruzándome de brazos.

"Lo siento" – Dijo y volvió a mi lado tomándome del brazo – "No ha sido mi intención pelearme contigo y menos después de tanto tiempo sin vernos. Mejor disfrutemos la feria" – Volvió a sonreírme y yo le respondí también.

No hablamos mucho después de eso y nos dedicamos a pasear por la infinidad de puestos. Mis sentidos estaban alerta a cualquier chica que pasara por mi lado que tuviera cabello castaño y fuera acompañada de un tontorrón.

Pero luego tuve que dejar mi búsqueda y concentrarme en la chica que tenía al lado.

_Ya dijimos que lo mejor era ser amigos._

Comimos de todo lo que encontrábamos, helados, comida japonesa tradicional y miles de platos que en mi vida he probado. Nos dirigimos a probar suerte a los juegos y muchos de ellos ni yo mismo las conocía, como el de tomar un globito con un anzuelo.

Cuando vi que un pequeño lograba sacarlo sin problemas del agua pensé en hacer lo mismo.

"Esto es pan comido" – Le susurré en el oído a Eien.

"Eso está por verse" – Me desafió – "A que no eres capaz de ganar ese conejito para mí"

"Aprende y verás"

Decidido me acerqué al vendedor.

"Déme uno"

"Uno para el joven. ¡Que tenga suerte!"

"¡Ja! Sus palabras están demás" – Dije arrogantemente – "Bueno, allá vamos"

Los globos flotaban en el agua y yo tomé el primero que llegó a mi, mientras más cerca mucho mejor. El anzuelo estaba bien agarrado por un finito hilo que no hizo más que romperse y dejar caer el globo, cuando yo lo levantaba.

"Que mala suerte amigo" – Expresó burlón el vendedor.

"Déme otra" – Exigí

"Otra para el joven" – Gritó el hombre entregándome el anzuelo.

"Esta vez lo lograré" – le dije a Eien que me observaba divertida.

Hice todo igual nuevamente, pero esta vez levanté el globo lentamente, y el desgraciado hilo volvió a romperse.

"¡Ahhh!" – Grité furioso – "Traiga dos más"

El hombre reía con mi intento frustrado de ganar y al instante me alcanzó los dos anzuelos.

Dos intentos fallidos.

"¡Maldición!"

El jueguito se había convertido en todo un reto para mí, más aún al ver al chico que había ganado minutos antes, reírse de mis fracasos.

"Es muy tonto" – Habló el pequeño – "Nunca lo logrará"

Yo lo miré con odio y luego se me ocurrió una idea. El pequeño estaba a punto de irse, pero yo lo detuve.

"¡Hey chico!" – El mocoso se volteó – "Me gustaría que me ayudaras con eso del globito" – Sonreí tratando de parecer amistoso. – "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Kenshin" – Respondió – "¿Y por qué debería ayudarte?" – Preguntó el muy condenado.

Mis puños se cerraron ante el tono arrogante, pero traté de mantener la calma.

"Mira Kenshin, si me ayudas prometo comprarte una de esas ricas manzanas confitadas"

Al chico le brillaron los ojos y aceptó inmediatamente.

"Trato hecho"

Fuimos nuevamente al puesto y nos agachamos frente al rectángulo de agua. El hombre se frotó las manos pensando que quizás lograría sacarme mucho más dinero y antes que yo le pidiera, ya me había extendido tres anzuelos.

"Sólo dos" – Susurró Kenshin.

El tercero se lo devolví al hombre a quien no le gustó mucho porque se lo tiró al chico que lo ayudaba refunfuñando quien sabe qué.

"Bueno Kenshin, esta es nuestra oportunidad"

El pequeño de ojos oscuros y cabello castaño claro sonrió y comenzó a darme las instrucciones de cómo poder ganar.

"Coloca el anzuelo más de lado, no tires tan fuerte, espera que el agua esté más calmada" – Cosas así me explicaba y quien lo diría, el globo logró salir del agua y sin romperse.

"Suerte de principiante" – Había dicho el malhumorado vendedor.

Coloqué una sonrisa arrogante y le dije – "Me llevo el conejo"

El animal lo dejé en las manos de Eien, quien me miró maravillada.

"Gracias Shaoran" – Habló dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"N-No es nada" – Balbuceé ruborizado mirando a otra parte.

Ella se puso delante de mí y rió – "Estás sonrojado" – Expresó contenta.

¿Por qué le hacía tanta gracia que yo estuviera nervioso y ver mi rostro enrojecido?

Traté de cambiar el tema y miré el reloj de mi muñeca. Faltaban cinco minutos para las diez de la noche. Estaba a punto de comenzar lo mejor.

"Comenzará el concierto. Será mejor apurarnos si queremos ver de cerca"

**- S****akura - **

Bajé las escaleras con un sentimiento de nostalgia, siendo que debería haber salido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En la puerta principal está Kinta esperándome con una sonrisa. Yo simplemente me acerco a saludarlo y sin decir más nos fuimos directo a la feria, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás y ver el edificio donde se quedaba el inicio de mis mayores problemas.

Fuimos directamente a un puesto y Kinta me invitó a un plato de Ramen.

¡Estaba delicioso!

Pero había algo que no me hacía disfrutar completamente.

Jugó al tiro el blanco y ganó una tortuga, pero a mí me gustaba el osito amarillo, sin embargo igual me la regaló y yo por supuesto la acepté.

No hablamos mucho durante un largo tiempo y yo daba gracias a Dios por ello. Si no fuera por el concierto ya le habría pedido que me llevara a casa.

Estábamos sentados en una banca disfrutando de la tarde y de la rica brisa que estaba corriendo. Se sentía muy bien. Miré al cielo en donde se veían algunas nubes y me entretuve buscándole formas.

¿Qué me pasaba? Debería estar feliz porque Kinta me invitó a salir y por el contrario estaba arruinando la cita. Porque esto era una cita ¿cierto?

"Sakura" – Su voz me hizo despertar y lo miré asustada.

"¿Qu-qué pasa?" – Por un momento creí que había leído mis pensamientos.

"¿Ocurre algo? Ayer estabas muy feliz de salir conmigo y ahora estás… diferente" – Bajó su cabeza mirando sus manos entrelazadas – "Si tienes un problema no dudes en decírmelo"

"Lo lamento Kinta. Es que hoy tuve unos problemas con Shaoran"

"¿Con Li¿Interrumpí algo?"

"No, para nada, lo que pasa es…" – Sakura sé sincera de una vez – "Lo que pasa es que Shaoran y yo vivimos juntos"

Kinta mostró un rostro de sorpresa y su mirada se oscureció.

"¿Acaso tú y Li…?"

"¡No!" – Grité sonrojada – "Simplemente compartimos departamento. Eso es todo"

"Ya pero…" – No sonaba convencido con mi explicación y sentí el deber de aclarar las cosas. No me convenía que Kinta pensara lo que no era.

"Mi amiga y yo compartíamos piso, pero ella por problemas familiares debió irse, la dueña del departamento buscó a una persona que la reemplazara y en eso apareció Shaoran"

"¿No crees que debió haberte preguntado primero si querías un compañero?"

"Sí, de hecho traté de todos los medios de sacarlo, pero al final me rendí y resultó ser un chico agradable"

"¿Y tú estás…?" – Si bien no formuló completamente la pregunta, pero yo sabía a lo que se refería y por extraño que sea me quedé pensando siendo que debería haberlo negado inmediatamente.

"No" – Suspiré, sabía que no era sincera del todo – "Shaoran acaba de reencontrarse con su ex novia y ahora andan juntos en la feria"

"Vaya…"

Después de eso no volvimos hablar hasta que algunas estrellas comenzaron a hacer su aparición. Yo me coloqué el chaleco negro, pero aún así tenía frío. Quien me mandaba a venir tan desabrigada.

"¿Tienes frío?" – Dijo Kinta amablemente. Creí que después de los grandes silencios, él estaría molesto conmigo.

"Un poco" – Sonreí. Estaba dejando que un problema afectara mi alrededor. ¡No más Sakura! Kinta está a tu lado ¿Cuánto te costó que él te tomara en cuenta?

Puso su chaqueta en mis hombros y olí un rico aroma a colonia. Me sentí confortada y fue casi como si Kinta me abrazara. Sin embargo, no me abrazó, pero sí me tomó de la mano. Yo me sorprendí al principio, pero luego me acostumbré a su mano tibia.

Me estaba sintiendo muy bien.

Llegamos al escenario y ya había una gran cantidad de gente reunida. Muchos chicos estaban con sus pancartas y lienzos en sus cabezas, con escritos como¡Te amo Futari¡Futari, el mejor! Y cosas así.

"¿Quieres una de esas?" – Preguntó Kinta al ver que yo no despegaba la vista de una que llevaba una chica.

"No, no que va" – Respondí avergonzada.

Buscamos unos puestos que nos permitieran ver bien el espectáculo cuando un chico me empujó y choqué con la persona que estaba a mi lado.

"Lo siento" – Dije inmediatamente al ver que había pisado al chico y éste se quejaba despacio.

"Sakura"

"Shaoran"

Nos miramos hasta que Eien salió del otro lado.

"Buenas noches" – Saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Bu-buenas noches"

"Pero si tú eres la chica con la que estaba Shaoran la otra vez"

"Sí, ella es Sakura" – Dijo Shaoran sonriéndole.

"Buenas noches Li" – Kinta había estirado su mano para saludarlo.

"Hola Kinta" – Expresó Shaoran con el ceño fruncido y aceptando el gesto de mi acompañante.

"¿Vienes a ver el concierto Sakura?" – Cuestionó Eien.

"Sí, hemos venido con Kinta Sagara un… amigo del Instituto"

"¡Vaya! Pensé que eran novios como van tomados de la mano" – Sonrió, pero supe por su rostro que lo había hecho con la intención de mostrarle a Shaoran, porque él inmediatamente se fijó en nuestras manos enlazadas.

Shaoran no podía estar más molesto y Kinta le sonreía a lo que él empuñaba más sus manos y Eien aprovechaba el momento de tomarlo del brazo cariñosamente.

Unos celos me invadieron al verla tan cerca. ¡Estúpida¡Aléjate de él!

Una música de presentación comenzó a sonar y un chico salió al escenario.

"Bien chicos, lo que todos ustedes esperaban…"

La multitud comenzó a gritar y yo me solté de Kinta para poder moverme con mayor libertad. Shaoran se puso a mi lado y ambos gritamos con todas las fuerzas al sentir una emoción por ver a nuestro grupo favorito.

"Dejamos en el escenario a… ¡FUTARI!"

Las chicas se volvieron mucho más eufóricas al ver salir al guapísimo Takeshi, el vocalista, que con sus hermosos ojos grises hacía que más de una joven cayera desmayada.

"_Say the words of love  
If you wanna kiss  
If you want a kiss of me…"_

Shaoran y yo la coreábamos como si se tratara de una poesía. Nos sabíamos hasta los suspiros que daba Takeshi. Miré a Shaoran y me coloqué a reír.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó extrañado – "¿Acaso tengo algo?"

"No es sólo que…" – La risa volvió a mí y no me dejaba hablar – "Es que cantas tan mal que…"

"¡Oye!" – Exclamó avergonzado y luego comenzó a hacerme cosquillas –"Ahora te reirás con razón"

"No, Shaoran… por favor, jajajaja. Déjame, no seas idiota, jajaja"

Las cosquillas estaban provocándome lágrimas y por fin Shaoran me dejó en paz.

"Eres un tonto" – Le grité dándole un golpe.

"Ouch. Eso dolió… ñoña" – Fruncí el ceño y el también, pero luego nuestros rostros fueron adoptando gestos de no poder contener más la risa y las carcajadas reinaron entre nosotros.

"Es bueno volver hablar sin tensiones de por medio" – Dijo soltando un gran suspiro – "Al parecer vamos por buen camino"

Yo le sonreí y seguimos viendo el concierto en silencio. Miré a Kinta y sus ojos estaban en mí y luego los desvió a otro lugar sin decir ni una palabra.

"Esta canción va para todos los enamorados de esta noche" – Habló Takeshi.

La guitarra eléctrica o el bajo, quien sabe, comenzó con una introducción lenta y un grito se escapó de mis labios.

"¡La canción en español¡Mi favorita!"

Los chicos de Futari habían compuesto una canción en español y desde que la habían tocado en la radio se convirtió en mi favorita. Shaoran, Kinta y Eien me miraron.

"_Cuando tú llores, te reiré. Y si te pierdes, te tendré. _

_Cuando tú calles, te hablaré. Y en tus silencios, diré. _

_Cuando me olvides, a ti iré. Y si tú sueñas, dormiré_

_Y si el invierno en ti decide morar, seré calor, _

_Y mi abrazo tu hogar"_

Comencé a cantarla junto con el grupo y sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban por la cintura. Kinta me estaba abrazando.

"¿Qu-Qué haces Kinta?"

"Pues te abrazo, no es obvio" – Un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas. Él no era así o quizás, sí lo era pero yo no me había dado cuenta. No hice el intento de separarme y tampoco quise mirar a Shaoran porque la culpabilidad caería sobre mí.

"Sakura, tengo algo que decirte" – Susurró Kinta en mi oído.

"Di-dime"

"No aquí… cuando estemos solos"

Un escalofrío me recorrió y también una ansiedad por saber, me atreví a mirar a Shaoran y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Un brillo los adornaba y también una pequeña tristeza. Estaba segura que no había oído las palabras de Kinta, pero en la forma en que estábamos abrazados dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Eien no perdía oportunidad y tenía agarrada la mano de Shaoran. Traté de calmarme y no saltar sobre esa tipa para reclamarle y decirle que Shaoran era mío, pero luego sus palabras y la amistad que él me ofrecía me pusieron triste.

"_Y en tu estrella noche seré _

_Para dormir en ti otra vez. _

_Y en tu estrella un haz de luz seré _

_Para acariciarte allí donde estés"_

No dejamos de mirarnos con Shaoran. Nuestras ojos tenían un mensaje oculto que no pude descifrar, quizás él sí… no lo sé, pero lo que sí sabía era que Shaoran se había convertido en una persona muy especial para mí en tan poco tiempo.

Creo que llevábamos viviendo más de dos meses, ya no lo recuerdo, pero entre peleas, casi besos, roces de labios, ser amigos y conocer a otras personas, he podido darme cuenta que no sé si estoy preparada para verlo con ella.

"_Y cuando muera, me marcharé, _

_Sin una queja y en paz. _

_Pues he tenido en ti, la más bella flor. _

_Y en cada beso¡amor!"_

La canción terminó y lo supe cuando Kinta me soltaba.

"Es mejor irnos Saku, está haciendo frío y no quiero que enfermes" – Kinta me tomó de la mano y se fue a despedir de la pareja que estaba a mi lado.

"Bien Li, señorita, un gusto haberlos visto. Nosotros nos vamos"

"Bien" – Musitó Shaoran – "Creo que nosotros haremos lo mismo con Eien"

"Nos vemos Eien" – Dije amigablemente.

"Nos vemos Sakura. Ha sido un gusto conocerte"

Yo le sonreí, pero en ningún momento le expresé que yo sentía lo mismo. No estaba en mis planes ser una hipócrita.

Caminamos en silencio con Kinta hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento.

"La he pasado muy bien Kinta ¡Gracias!"

"Yo también Sakura, pero antes de que te vayas quiero decirte algo…" – Las manos comenzaron a temblarme y él lucía nervioso – "No sé que relación tienes con Li, pero al parecer es más de lo que yo pensaba"

"¿Mas de lo que pensabas¿A qué te refieres?" – Expresé confundida.

"Mira, la verdad eso no importa mucho, pero sí debo decirte que tú eres importante para mí y me gustaría volver a salir contigo nuevamente, pero esta vez a un lugar en que estemos solos"

¿Yo le importaba¿Le importaba? Mi corazón latía, nervioso, sí, pero no tanto como lo hacia cuando Shaoran estaba cerca.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo otra vez Sakura?"

Esa frase volvió a mí…

_Seamos amigos y empecemos todo de nuevo__… _

_Shaoran…_

"Está bien. Salgamos de nuevo"

Y unos brazos me rodearon agradecidos y felices.

**- S****haoran - **

Llegué a casa agotado. Eien había querido ir a tomar una bebida y yo no pude negarme.

Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá con los audífonos puestos. Estaba escuchando la canción de Futari en español y no me fue difícil descubrirlo, ya que el sonido de la música se escuchaba casi por toda la casa. Ni siquiera me escuchó entrar. Me senté a su lado y ella pegó un grito.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!" – Se levantó rápidamente respirando con dificultad – "¿Cu-Cuándo llegaste?" – Preguntó sacándose un audífono.

"Si sigues escuchando a ese volumen quedarás sorda" – Le dije acomodándome en el sillón y estirándome – "Ha sido un día agotador"

"Ya lo creo" – Contestó irónica. – "Cansado…" – Habló por lo bajo.

"Ven y préstame un audífono será mejor"

Sakura se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá.

"Si no te acercas no podré escuchar nada, los audífonos no son tan largos"

Lentamente fue acortando las distancias hasta que quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Me sentía intranquilo…

Escuchamos todo el concierto de hoy nuevamente y en silencio hasta que un peso cayó sobre mis hombros. Sakura se había quedado dormida. La miré sonriente, nunca antes la había visto dormir. Se veía tan tranquila, tan bonita…

Acaricié su rostro y se movió acomodándose mejor.

"Sakura…" – Susurré, sabiendo que no me escucharía. Era necesario que le dijera la otra decisión que había tomado. – "Eien quiere ser mi novia de nuevo… y lo estoy pensando"

**

* * *

****Autora: Hola mis queridisisisimos lectoras/es ¿Cómo están? Espero que lindo lindo! **

**Les cuento que me queda seis días y comienzo un nuevo año en la Universidad, y la verdad es que tengo un poquito de nostalgia, porque ya no tendré la mayor parte del tiempo para escribir o leer u.u**

**En fin… procesos que debemos pasar…**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Fueron 29 páginas de word y eso para mí es bastante… Como se dieron cuenta ahora sí que pasó algo entre nuestros niños, aunque Shao quiere empezar una "amistad" con Saku… no sé por qué me tinca que esa pose no le durará mucho… también está el gran acercamiento entre Kinta y Saku, y que estos chiquillos están dejando su timidez de lado… ufff… y Eien¿Quiere ser novia de Shao otra vez?!! Y lo peor es que Shaoran lo está pensando… Terrible! **

**Y no crean que olvidé la apuesta, porque su desenlace se acerca… uhhh!! Quizás en el próximo capítulo, o el sub siguiente… no lo sé… **

**Espero les haya gustado y quiero proponerles dejar sus ideas para el fic, estoy abierta a recibir opiniones, pensamientos, cualquier cosa que les gustaría que pasara en la historia… lo pueden hacer dentro del review (que espero me dejen jijiji) o en un PM (Mensaje privado)**** todo es válido.**

**¡¡****Los animo!! Dejen sus REVIEWS! Obvio que los acepto encantada y como siempre les digo es una alegría para mí recibirlos, en serio, me sacan sonrisas.**

**Para aquellas que quieran saber por las canciones que puse en este fic, ocupé 3… la primera es de la canción de Tackey & Tsubasa (True Heart) la segunda es de Hyde (Words of Love) y la tercera es de Mago de Oz (En tu estrella) **

**Bueno, bueno… me despido dándole millones de besitos, abrazos por el gran apoyo que le han dado a esta niña jejeje. **

**Y ahora… ¡¡chan, chan, chan!!**

**Johanna-Ikari: **_¿Así que te hace recordar a Hikaru de Ouran? Jajaja que divertido porque acabo de ver dos capis de la serie y ya me has adelantado algo xD jejeje. Y como dices Shaoran ya siente algo y Saku también, pero son tontines y prefieren ser amigos… en fin. Gracias amiga por el apoyo!_

**Eliana: **_Feliz Cumpleaños entonces (aunque hayan sido con varios días de retraso) que este añito sea lleno de bendición y muchas gracias por leer mi historia, aquí va otro capítulo y espero que te guste._

**Rosh Bernal: **_Jejeje, aquí tuvimos una buena cuota de Shao celoso. Las cosas para Saku mejoraron, pero con Kinta. Y bien le acertaste al decir que Shao está confundido, son muy parecidas, pero hasta por ahí no más. Muchas gracias por decir que mis historias son lindas… ¡Me emocioné! xD De verdad que me malacostumbraste, porque espero recibir tu comentario ¿qué pasará cuando por esas cosas de la vida no puedas dejar uno? Uhhh! Esperemos que no! Besitos amiga!_

**D-MiA¡**_Que bueno que te guste y la encuentre emocionante¡Gracias! Y aquí está el new cap, que ojalá no te decepcione… eso siempre me preocupa. Y con respecto a las ideas¡ya sabes que hacer! Enviarlas… a veces es bueno que ustedes influyan y quizás provoquen cambios ¡Me encanta eso! Jajajaja. Saludos amiguita._

**DiosaGalaxy: **_jajajaja que me rio con tus reviews ¡Son fantásticos! Porque como dije una vez desbordan energía y eso me gusta. Con lo del nick, no te preocupes, no tengo idea del por qué le puse así a esa niña, fue lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza y después me di cuenta que era igual a mi nick… cueck! Jajajaja y gracias por dejarme vivir unos días más jajajaja… espero que la conti te haya gustado y como dices… el festival ¡Se viene! Besitos._

**Chibik-Lady: **_Mis posesivos adorables… lindo nick... me gustó __¿Así que quieres dejar a Eien con Kinta? Pues lo tendré en consideración… y ya sabes que si tienes más ideas… ¡Bienvenidas sean! Saludos amiga!_

**Sakuritali007: **_¡Que rico que te gustó! Y por los momentos SxS espero que los hayas disfrutado jejeje. A veces me dan ganas de zamarrear a Shao y decirle de una vez por todas que la otra ya es pasado y que la olvide… pero no se puede u.u debemos dejar que el tiempo decida. Besitos y saludos!_

**SaumaSakura: **_Jajaja Shao es un experto en seducción ¡Oh por Dios! Me sonrojé jajaja y ¿Te cayó mal Eien? Pero si no ha hecho nada malo xD (léase en tono irónico) y Kinta ya le está causando problemas a Shao, aunque él quiera evitarlos… pero le importa mucho Sakura como para pasarlo por alto. ¡Besitos!_

**Mary-loki: **_Espero no haya demorado demasiado… y si es así ¡Gomen! Parece que tus súplicas no fueron muy escuchadas porque Shao está pensando en volver con Eien… Nooo! Debemos hacer fuerza para que la chinita no se quede con Shaorancito... debe hacerlo sólo con Saku. ¡Saludos!_

**Meiko: **_Jajaja… Mmmm... Esperemos que ahora opines diferente, jejeje. Cuando la lei, también me pareció parecida, pero creo que nunca una copia, porque las cosas vienen diferentes y ojalá te gusten¡Saludines!_

**Maria: **_¡Que rico que te guste la historia! Eso es lo importante. Y con respecto al parecido, espero que ahora no pienses igual jejeje. Saludos!_

**Anac-chan: **_¡Gomen! Pero espero haber recompensado con el ¿roce? Jajajaja… y ¿Desde esa parte te gustó? Pues un secreto… ¡a mí también! xD y ojalá que con esto de ser amigos, no se olvide de la apuesta y la deje a la libertad a Saku… ¡eso no! Porque ambos van a respetar las reglas del juego y obvio que harán cumplir su derecho. _

_Ramune… Mmm… me has dado una buena idea con tu definición jejeje. Y ojalá no le haya pasado malo a las palomitas y que ojalá no te decepcione la continuación ¡besitos amiga!_

**HaRuNo-SaMy: **_¡Wiii! Aquí tienes una buena dosis de celos de Shao… e incluso un Shao posesivo y mandón xD… pero lo queremos incluso así. Espero ahora sí puedas gritar…jejeje sin problemas. Con respecto a la canción ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no existe? Porque tomé frases en japonés de dos o tres canciones y armé la que tararea Shao… me da penita porque sé que la querías, pero las 3 de éste cap sí existen… ¡Saludos amiga!_

**MaKAkiSs: **_Jajaja a todas o les cae mal, o les trae desconfianza Eien, pero bueno… es con justa razón, porque la chiquilla ésta vino a cambiar todos los planes que habían en mi cabeza xD y le ha dado un vuelco a la historia. Me alegro mucho que te esté gustando. ¡Gracias!_

**Alwaysmssb: **_Shao-kun confundido… pobrecito… y Saku con celos… ¿Por qué no hacen lo que dijo Eriol? Así se acabarían los malos entendidos xD Gracias por el apoyo brindado y ojalá te agrade la actualización._

**Niicole: **_Saku es una suertuda… me encantaría vivir con un Shao… o sea ¡Lo amo! Jajajaja… es grandioso ver el apoyo que ustedes, mis lectoras, me brindan… tus palabras me alientan y sobre todo si te encanta mi fic… ¡Gracias!_

**DianaPrinze:**_ ¡Chilenita! Así que somos del mismo país… pero ¡Que bueno! Y por cierto leí tu profile jejeje… soy una niña muy curiosa xD… yo te estaré mandando el mail que tengo para msn, porque el que uso para es sólo para eso… con respecto a tus especulaciones, son bien recibidas… demás que puede surgir una idea loca por ahí… todo es posible. ¡Gracias por apoyarme¡Besitos!_

**Chouri: **_Exactamente… como dices… fue beso, pero no donde todas esperaban jejeje… aunque ahora sí, le achuntó en el lugar mi querido Shao… ¿Celos? Uff habrá por montones… amiga, de verdad, agradezco de todo corazón que leas mi historia y me des ánimos con tus reviews. Lo más rico es ver que la gente te quiere… ya, ya me puse nostálgica… ¡besitos!_

**Amiscr: **_Pues aquí está el besito entre ellos __¿Así que te gustan los fics largos? Uff esperemos que éste lo sea, pero no tanto… jejeje… tienen que solucionar sus problemas (SxS) lo antes posible. ¡Besitos y saludos!_

**Bella: **_Ohhh… me habías olvidado… snif… pero lo bueno es que estás de vuelta… ¡Yupi! Jajajaja… uhh las continuaciones, trataré de ir lo más rápido posible y no perderme por meses, justo ahora que empiezo mis estudios de nuevo… en fin… no son excusas… ¡espero te siga gustando la historia!_

**Y así hemos terminado… sólo me resta decirles que sigan apoyándome con sus reviews… ¡me hacen feliz!**

**Y sus acotaciones, ideas y lo que se les ocurra… ¡Bienvenidas sean!**

**¡Bendiciones a todos!**


	6. Apuestas, novios y mentiras

_**Ramune**_

**Apuestas, novios y mentiras**

**- S****haoran - **

Sakura está profundamente dormida entre mis brazos y yo me siento muy feliz de tenerla así de cerca.

Todavía vestía la ropa con la que salió con Kinta y por muy tonto que fuera, yo no quería que ella anduviera con algo que lo recordara, así que fui a su habitación y traje su pijama.

Quise despertarla, pero sabía que si lo hacía el momento mágico que se estaba formando entre los dos se rompería, así que…

Como pude le fui quitando una a una las prendas. Mis manos temblaban ante el contacto con su piel y parecía como si unas chispas salieran cada vez que la rozaba.

Vamos Shaoran… no es la primera vez que ves a una chica en ropa interior.

Trataba de pensar en cosas que no tuvieran a una Sakura con ropa interior y durmiendo tan plácidamente como nunca antes en mi vida la había visto. Las ganas de comenzar a besarla y saborear cada rincón de ella no me faltaban, pero… sabía que si lo hacía más de un problema íbamos a tener.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad le coloqué el pijama, no sin antes admirarme de las hermosas curvas que poseía Sakura. No sólo era rostro bello, sino que se complementaba muy bien con su cuerpo bien formado.

Lo siento, soy hombre y la carne es muy débil. Ni siquiera yo me explico como no hice nada de nada y sólo me limité a colocar el pijama en su lugar.

Por lo menos que mi vista fuera la beneficiada, ya que mis manos o mi boca no podrían deleitarse de la belleza que tenía a mi lado.

Fui a buscar una manta y me saqué la camisa. Yo estaba acostumbrado a dormir en boxers, pero por esta vez dormiría con pantalones… por si acaso.

Me acosté a su lado y nos tapamos con la manta. Al parecer Sakura estaba soñando algo agradable porque su boca formaba una amplia sonrisa y yo aproveché el momento para abrazarla.

Seguí mirándola.

Yo sabía que era a Sakura a la que tenía a mi lado y no a Eien, y aunque las dos fueran parecidas físicamente, su parte sicológica las diferenciaba inmediatamente. Ninguna era mejor que la otra, simplemente eran diferentes y…

Ambas tenían cosas que a mi me gustaban.

"Si tan sólo fueran una sola…" – Suspiré resignado.

Además una quería volver conmigo y la otra estaba enamorada de un tipo que extrañamente comenzó a fijarse en ella en su último año.

Recordé la conversación con Eien cuando caminábamos hacia su casa viendo como la luz de la noche era reemplazada por grandes nubes y un cielo que anunciaba lluvia.

"_La he pasado tan bien Shaoran… como en los viejos tiempos" –Decía Eien con sus mejillas adornadas de un leve color carmesí._

"_Los viejos tiempos…" – Medité en sus palabras y agregué – "No lo creo. Los viejos tiempos se quedaron en el pasado"_

_Había hablado sin una pizca de enojo o rencor, pero debíamos ser bien sinceros, lo que una vez tuve con Eien jamás volvería a ser lo mismo._

"_Shaoran yo…" – Eien se ha detenido y por su tono de voz creo que me confesará el por qué está aquí. – "Yo sé que las cosas entre nosotros tuvieron un final bastante…"_

"_Eien… eso está olvidado" – Dije tranquilamente – "Desde el momento en que pisé Tomoeda las cosas cambiaron drásticamente para mí" – El rostro sonriente de Sakura se ha aparecido en mi mente y yo no puedo evitar sonreír._

"_Sí, pero… quiero decirte el por qué estoy aquí… en Japón" – Agachó su cabeza y comenzó a jugar con su cabello. _

"_Estás nerviosa"_

_Ella me miró sorprendida y sólo atiné a decir – "Cada vez que juegas con tu cabello de esa forma, es porque lo que tienes que decir te causa nerviosismo y no sabes como expresarte" _

"_Aún lo recuerdas…" – Mis palabras al parecer tuvieron un efecto en ella ya que se acercó y tomó mis manos – "Shaoran… yo vine a buscarte"_

_Ahora el sorprendido era yo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ella vino a buscarme?_

"_Terminé con Ishiro porque me di cuenta del grave error que cometí al dejarte, yo… aún sigo queriéndote"_

_Me había quedado atónito ante tal confesión. ¿Cómo que aún me quería?_

"_Eien…"_

"_Shh, no digas nada" – Puso su dedo índica en mi boca y siguió hablando – "Sólo quiero decirte que estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para que volvamos a estar juntos"_

_Y luego vino el leve roce de sus labios… labios que en algún tiempo, no muy lejano, me habían enamorado bastante. Seguimos caminando y ella tomó de mi mano. Una calidez me envolvió y recordé lo feliz que había sido con ella._

"_¿Tú crees que podamos comenzar todo de nuevo Shaoran?"_

"_Hmmm" – No tenia palabras porque la lengua me la habían comido los ratones._

_Llegamos a su casa y antes de que yo me despidiera y me fuera al departamento Eien preguntó – "¿Quién era la chica con la que te vi la otra vez? ¿Acaso es tu novia?"_

"_No, ella es mi compañera de Instituto y de departamento"_

"_¿Vives con ella?" – Cuestionó sorprendida – "¿Acaso tú y ella…?"_

"_No… sólo somos amigos… si es que podemos llamarnos así"_

"_Pero tú sientes algo por ella"_

"_¿Eso fue una afirmación o una pregunta?"_

"_Una afirmación. Con el solo hecho de haberla nombrado te has puesto más tenso de lo normal y tu ojos mostraron un brillo que sólo lo veía cuando estabas conmigo"_

_¿Un brillo? Yo no quise decir más porque sabía que eso era una mentira. Sakura, sí era especial, pero yo no estaba enamorado de ella y ella tampoco de mí. Esa deducción me molestó mucho sobre todo al recordar como Sakura mostraba esa sonrisa tan hermosa cuando estaba con Kinta._

"_Volverás a quererme Shaoran" – Habló Eien. Me había olvidado por completo que estaba frente a ella._

"_Hmm"_

"_Es en serio. ¿Estarías dispuesto a volver a mi lado?" – Se había cercado peligrosamente y me tenía acorralado en un muro – "¿Te has olvidado de todo lo que pasamos juntos?"_

"_No" – Un calor subió a mi rostro y mi corazón se aceleró. ¿Hace cuánto que no estaba así con Eien?_

_Los primeros días después de nuestra separación había extrañado sus abrazos, sus besos y sus caricias que siempre habían tenido respuesta de mi parte, pero ahora me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar._

"_Se-será mejor que me vaya" – Dije librándome de su jaula._

"_Pero no me has respondido. ¿Crees que podamos ser felices? ¿Recuperar el tiempo perdido?"_

"_No lo sé..."_

"_¿Lo pensarás?"_

"_Lo pensaré"_

_Eien sonrió y besó mis labios fugazmente._

"_Por lo menos no es una negativa. Estaré esperando una respuesta, ya sabes donde encontrarme"_

_Entró a su casa y desde la puerta se despidió. Como un autómata caminé por las calles tranquilas de Tomoeda y sin darme cuenta me encontraba frente al parque Pingüino donde una vez encontré a Sakura sentada tristemente en un columpio._

_Recordarla me hizo sentir el ser más miserable de la tierra._

Sakura se ha movido acomodándose mejor y eso ha hecho que bajara de mi nube de pensamientos. La sonrisa de su rostro ha desaparecido y ahora sólo muestra tranquilidad.

¿Cómo puedo pensar en darle una segunda oportunidad a Eien si tengo en mi mente a otra chica?

Nuestro comienzo no había sido el mejor, pero llevábamos un poco más de dos meses juntos y las cosas habían mejorado mucho. Ahora podíamos conversar, y aunque a veces las peleas estaban, yo estaba tranquilo.

Una vez una chica en el pasado me hizo daño y pensé que nunca podría recuperarme de ello, pero ahora soy feliz así, no tengo por qué apurarme en conseguir otra novia o volver con la anterior. A veces era bueno estar solo por un tiempo y dejar que los tormentos pasaran.

Sakura había ganado gran parte de mi corazón y estaba comenzando a quererla sin darme cuenta. Quizás si analizo la situación, Sakura había hecho estragos en mi vida, desde el momento que me abrió la puerta en top y short corto.

Pero había un detalle muy importante… yo no podía competir con el amor que sentía por un chico.

Hay una frase inventada por no sé quién, pero que es demasiado cierta, ya que dice que s**i realmente quieres a alguien, lo único que quieres para él o ella es su felicidad, incluso si tú no se la puedes dar.**

**Y eso es lo que haría… Sakura había recorrido un largo camino por tratar de conseguir a Kinta y yo sólo lo estaba estropeando todo.**

Acerqué mis labios a los de Sakura y los rocé suavemente.

"Te ayudaré a que seas feliz" – Le susurré y la abracé, apretándola mucho más a mi cuerpo.

"Shaoran…" – Ese sonido provino de sus labios. Yo mostré una sonrisa muy amplia y con ese sentimiento de que las cosas quizás si podrían cambiar y mejorar cerré mis ojos y me dormí.

**- S****akura - **

El goteo de la llave de la cocina me despertó. Abrí mis ojos tratando de asimilar un cielo nublado que anunciaba la llegada de la lluvia. Era domingo y por ende no tenía que preocuparme si estaba retrasada o no para el instituto.

Me acomodé mejor y el dolor en mi espalda y algo sobre mi cuello me llamó la atención.

Abrí los ojos nuevamente y vi que estaba en el suelo del living tapada con una manta y alguien a mi lado que se movió abrazándome y apegándome mucho más a su cuerpo.

Trataba de recordar hechos. ¿Qué había pasado anoche? ¿Acaso había bebido y éstas eran las consecuencias de mi irresponsabilidad?

Pero un cabello castaño y unos pequeños murmullos hicieron que mirara a mi acompañante.

"Sólo un rato más Fanren…"

Más sorprendida quedé al tener a sólo unos centímetros el rostro de Shaoran que dormía impasible con su pecho descubierto.

Sentí que un calor me subía de los pies a la cabeza y me quedé en silencio para escuchar lo que decía.

"Por favor Fanren… déjame dormir" - ¿Quién era Fanren? Y ¿por qué tenía que despertarlo precisamente ella? ¿Acaso era otra en la lista?

Mi curiosidad pudo más y me levanté. El brazo de Shaoran cayó sin sutileza al suelo y el auch que chilló me avisó que ya había despertado.

"Pe-pero ¿Qué pasa?" – Preguntó restregándose los ojos.

"¿Quién es Fanren?" – Pregunté sin rodeos. Debía saberlo ahora.

"¿Fanren?" – Al parecer no recordaba nada de sus palabras y mucho menos en la situación que nos encontrábamos. Algo me hizo reparar en la forma en que andaba vestida, que no tenía nada que ver con la ropa del día de ayer. Llevaba el pijama puesto.

Si yo no recordaba haberme cambiado, no había otro que pudiera hacerlo sino…

"¡Shaoran! Levántate" – Le grité pegándole una patada.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?" – Reclamó disgustado.

"¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?" - Me miraba sin entender.

"¿Quién me ha puesto el pijama?"

"Ahhh… era eso" – Dijo suspirando – "Pues ayer te quedaste dormida y la ropa que llevabas era muy incómoda para dormir y se me ocurrió cambiarte" – Expresó sonriendo – "Y por cierto, bien bonito…" – Su sonrisa burlona y su mirada de pies a cabeza hicieron que me pusiera de muchos colores.

"¡Ya basta! ¿Quién te dio permiso?" – Le hablé pegándole otro puntapié.

"¿Puedes dejar de pegarme? Además no vi nada que no hubiera visto antes, y mucho mejores"

"Idiota, imbécil" – Expresé caminando hacia mi dormitorio y escuchando una carcajada en el salón.

Me tiré en mi cama y recién me di cuenta que había comenzado a llover. Debía ser una lluvia pasajera porque el invierno no estaba para nada cerca. Traté de recordar el día de ayer desde el momento que nos quedamos Shaoran y yo en el sofá.

El sonrojo volvió a mis mejillas. Se había sentido tan bien despertar entre los brazos de Shaoran.

¡Para! No pienses más esas cosas…

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, pero no tuve ni tiempo de decir adelante, porque Shaoran ya venía entrando con una bandeja en sus manos.

"Como supuse que tendrías hambre te traje algo para comer. El día está horrible y pienso que seria divertido si alquilamos unas películas y para el almuerzo pedimos una pizza" – La bandeja la dejó en mi cama y luego me sonrió – "¿Qué te parece?"

"Ehh…" – ¿Por qué él era capaz de dejar mi mente en blanco? ¿Por qué sentía que todo me daba vueltas y el corazón me latía como loco cuando me sonreía?

"Espera, vuelvo en un momento" – No demoró más que unos segundos y cuando volvió en sus manos traía su propia bandeja.

"Shaoran…"

"La leche se te va a enfriar y las tostadas también" – Se sentó en mi cama como si nada y comenzó a comer en silencio.

Estaba sorprendida y a la vez extrañada por todo lo que había hecho, pero después dejé de atormentarme y le hice caso.

"Shaoran, tengo una duda" – Dije mientras le daba un mordisco a mi tostada – "Cuando me desperté estabas hablando en sueños"

Casi se atoró con el jugo de naranjas y tuvo que limpiarse con la servilleta.

"¿Ha-hablaba dormido? ¿Y qué decía?" – Su tono era nervioso. ¿Acaso ocultaba algo?

"Pues…" – Traté de colocarle suspenso a la cosa y dio resultado porque Shaoran no dejó de mirarme con angustia – "Nombraste a una mujer… su nombre era Fanren"

Lanzó un suspiro de alivio y continuó comiendo su desayuno con la tranquilidad de antes.

"Ah…"

"¿Cómo que Ahh?… ¿Quién es Fanren, Shaoran?"

"¿Celosa?" – Expresó con tono pícaro – "Fanren es alguien muy especial para mí"

"¿Especial? ¿Cómo Eien?" – Me sentía furiosa, porque si bien Eien era su ex novia nunca la había nombrado en sueños, creo yo, como lo había hecho con ésta.

"No, mucho más especial que Eien" – ¿Más especial que ella?

¡Maldición! ¿Quién era la tal Fanren?

Shaoran comenzó a reír sin dejar de mirarme.

"Tranquila Sakura" – Dijo entre risas – "Si vieras tu rostro ahora no tendrías cómo negarme que estás muriéndote de celos"

"Ya te dije ¡No estoy celosa!" – Grité con todas mis fuerzas – "Y para que sepas, ya no me interesa saber quien es… como si me importara"

**- S****haoran - **

Me estaba gustando este jueguito, sobre todo porque aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir, los celos la estaban carcomiendo por dentro y eso…

Me encantaba.

Siguió comiendo de malas ganas su desayuno hasta que decidí contarle quién era la famosa Fanren y qué papel cumplía en mi vida.

"Es mi hermana" – Expresé tratando de llamar su atención.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos llenos de curiosidad, y yo seguí con mi relato.

"Soy el menor de cuatro hermanas y el único hombre"

"¿Cuatro hermanas?" – Preguntó sorprendida.

"Así es. Fanren es una de ellas y es la que más ha estado conmigo. Fue casi como mi segunda madre. Siempre estaba cuidándome y librándome de los problemas que solía meterme con otros chicos"

"¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?"

"Porque nunca preguntaste" – respondí inmediatamente – "Además no me gusta hablar de mi familia. Eso es algo privado" – Le di el último sorbo a mi jugo y dejé la bandeja a un lado.

"Vaya…" – Sakura había bajado su mirada entristecida. – "Es obvio que no deseas compartir…"

Me acerqué hasta quedar al lado de ella y sin que objetara algo le quité la bandeja de sus piernas.

"Sakura…" – Le tomé el mentón y la obligué a que me mirara – "No es que no quiera, simplemente es…"

"No te preocupes" – Se notaba que le habían dolido mis palabras y quería remediarlo de alguna forma.

"No soy bueno confiando en la gente ¿Sabes?" – Le acaricié la mejilla y ella trató de alejarse, pero mi mano sostuvo su muñeca – "Una vez confié en una persona y me traicionó."

Sakura se quedó mirándome y luego se levantó de la cama. Era una de las pocas veces que había estado más de cinco segundos en su habitación, y es por eso que no había notado un gran espejo ovalado en el cual ahora se estaba mirando.

Me acerqué encontrando nuestras miradas a través del espejo.

"Está claro que no puedes confiar en mí y si es así, yo no puedo ser tu amiga Shaoran"

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Cuándo fue que la conversación se tornó tan grave?

"Quiero ser tu amigo Sakura, pero debes comprender que cuando uno es traicionado, cuesta mucho volver a ser vulnerable"

"¿Te hace vulnerable hablar de tu familia? ¿Te hace vulnerable hablarme de Eien? Vamos Shaoran, yo sé que los hombres no le cuentan las cosas a una chica, pero mírame, yo no soy cualquier chica"

Está claro que Sakura no era cualquier chica para mí, ella era alguien que estaba comenzando a importarme y por esa razón no quería que ella se alejara de mí.

Me acerqué y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro.

"No, no lo eres, incluso me atrevería a decir que el título de amiga te queda chico"

Sakura se sorprendió ante mi desbordante honestidad. Poco a poco comencé a abrazarla y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro lanzando un gemido ante mi rito de besos que estaba comenzando.

No quería separarme, no quería dejarla ir. Había estado hasta las tantas de la noche viéndola dormir e imaginándome miles de situaciones nada inocentes. Había sido a tal punto ver como su lenta y pausada respiración elevaba sus pechos que yo no había podido contenerme de acariciar su piel desnuda.

"Shaoran…"

Mi nombre se escuchaba de una forma tan sensual que me incitaba a seguir más y más. No sé en qué momento ella se giró y quedamos frente a frente. Yo no hacía más que besarla por todo su cuello sin llegar a donde yo más deseaba.

Sus labios.

Aunque no tuve que esperar mucho porque ella se alejó de mis besos y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

"Si las cosas no las terminas tú, creo que yo lo haré por ti" – Y antes de que yo pestañeara mis labios habían sido capturados por los de ella. Se movían con inexperiencia, pero eso no le quitaba la excitación que estaba sintiendo.

Siempre había deseado besarla de esa forma. Muchas veces tuve sueños bastante agradables para mi otro amigo, pero cuando abría mis ojos me daba cuenta que sólo había sido eso… un hermoso y fantástico sueño.

Pero ahora era la realidad, Sakura y yo nos estábamos besando con más que pasión. Casi diría que era algo que me quemaba por dentro y necesitaba ahora ya calmar el fuego que sentía.

Nuestros cuerpos no podían estar más pegados y por fin caímos a la cama. Yo encima de ella en una posición bastante comprometedora, con decir que hasta pensar se me estaba haciendo difícil.

Mis manos viajaron por debajo del pijama de Sakura, llegando al inicio de sus pechos en donde se detuvieron. La verdad es que no tenía idea que estaba pasando en estos momentos, pero no quería que terminara por ningún motivo, por eso me mantuve en guardia.

"Shaoran… yo… yo…"

"Shh" – Fue lo único que salió de mi garganta.

Sakura suspiraba una y otra vez, hasta que comenzó acariciar mi cabello y sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cintura.

Perdí el control.

Mis manos que habían estado detenidas, subieron sin pedir permiso a sus pechos, comenzando unas caricias verdaderamente candentes.

Un gemido salió de su boca y traté de quitarle la polera que llevaba, pero un sonido familiar me llamó la atención. Traté de no hacerle caso, pero el maldito sonido me estaba distrayendo.

"Sakura" – Me detuve respirando agitadamente, y la llamé, pero ella parecía fuera de sí. – "Tu celular…" – El teléfono de Sakura había comenzado a sonar y parecía que llevaba un buen rato sonando, pero ninguno de los dos escuchaba.

"Después contesto… Shaoran…" – Había iniciado su juego de caricias y estuve a punto de caer rendido ante ellas, pero el celular vibraba y vibraba.

"Sakura, será mejor que contestes, puede ser urgente"

Al parecer la palabra urgente la volvió a la realidad porque abrió sus ojos lentamente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y se veía demasiado hermosa. Me quedé mirándola como idiota varios segundos hasta que escuché su voz.

"Sha-Shaoran… no puedo…" – Estaba tan apenada que no era capaz de decirme que la estaba aplastando.

"Lo- Lo siento" – Me paré rápidamente y le acerqué el celular que seguía sonando.

Yo no atinaba a decir algo y ella estaba demasiado nerviosa. ¿Qué había sucedido? Si en la noche ya había tomado la decisión de ayudarla con Sagara, pero ahora estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

¡Malditas hormonas!

"Cr-Creo que iré a mi habitación" – Me llevé una de las bandejas y salí disparado de ahí.

Fui a la cocina y partí a encerrarme en la habitación.

Si el celular no hubiera sonado, quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

Bueno, yo lo sé… pero…

¡Dios! ¡Sakura me está matando!

Mi estómago estaba contraído por los nervios que sentía y luego una gran carcajada salió de mi boca…

La ampolleta se prendió rápidamente y todo cobró sentido…

Me acababa de dar cuenta que el ganador de la apuesta había sido yo.

"Excelente" – Susurré.

**- S****akura - **

No podía creer lo que había pasado minutos antes. Shaoran sobre mí, Shaoran besándome, Shaoran a punto de…

El celular volvió a sonar como por enésima vez y sin mirar quién era contesté.

"¿Diga?"

"_¿Cómo estás Sakura?"_

"Kinta"

"El mismísimo – Un silencio se formó y luego preguntó - ¿Estabas ocupada? Te he estado llamando hace un buen rato y creí que habías dejado olvidado tu celular, ¿Estás bien?"

"S-Sí" – Respondí nerviosamente – "Me encontraba en la ducha y por eso no escuché" – Mentí descaradamente.

"Como estaba lloviendo pensé que estarías acostadita todo el día, pero veo que eres una chica que ni la lluvia la detiene"

"Hmm, ya vez que las apariencias engañan, aunque me cueste levantarme temprano, no puedo estar todo el día en cama"

"Entonces ¿te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta conmigo?"

"¿Salir? ¿Con lluvia?"

"Pues… a mi me encanta caminar bajo la lluvia, es algo que hago desde que era muy pequeño y pensé que querrías acompañarme, pero quizás ya hiciste planes con Li"

Shaoran… él había hecho todo un itinerario para este día, pero… quizás ya no siga en pié después de lo que pasó.

"No, con Shaoran ni siquiera nos hemos visto" – Me sentía una desgraciada por mentir sin arrugarme – "Está bien, podemos vernos en unos minutos en el parque pingüino ¿Está bien?"

"Perfecto. Entonces nos vemos Saku"

"Sí, nos vemos"

Me quedé con el celular pegado a mi oreja por más tiempo escuchando el sonido del pitido avisándome que Kinta ya había colgado.

Me sentía completamente confundida, y esa confusión no llegó a tener un buen final porque Shaoran entró corriendo a mi habitación como si de algo importante se tratara.

"Tenemos que hablar" – Sonreía sospechosamente y sabía que algo no andaba bien.

"Lo siento, tengo que salir"

"¿Salir? ¿Con este tiempo? Estás loca" – Dijo ampliando más esa mueca de malicia y por su rostro parecía no haberse creído ni una sola palabra.

"Es en serio, Kinta me está esperando, así que…" – Pasé por al lado de un Li, demasiado sorprendido, dirigiéndome al baño.

Una mano me agarró por la muñeca y me detuvo – "¿Quieres enfermar? ¿Acaso al tipo ése le falla?"

"Ya he quedado con él. Debo vestirme"

"Nosotros ya habíamos hecho planes ¿No te acuerdas?"

"¿Perdón? ¿Hicimos? Que yo sepa en ningún momento acepté tus ideas y ahora por favor, quiero ir a bañarme o llegaré tarde"

"Bien" – Me soltó como le dije y luego me dio la espalda – "Ahhh se me olvidaba, prepárate a ser mi esclava por un mes… he ganado la apuesta"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ganaste? La condición era besar a…" – Y el balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí. Sentí como se reía aún de espaldas mientras iba a su habitación desde donde me miró…

"Así es pequeña esclava, Eien y yo nos besamos" – Y cerró la puerta dejándome sola en el pasillo.

Los ojos comenzaron a picarme y antes de que volviera a salir me fui al cuarto de baño encerrándome. Me desvestí lo más rápido y me metí debajo del chorro de agua caliente. Las lágrimas escapaban en contra de mi voluntad y se confundían con el agua.

"¡Eres un idiota Shaoran!" – Grité con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo como mis sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

**- S****haoran - **

Cerré la puerta y me quedé apoyado en ella resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

Sakura nuevamente saldría con ese tipo, incluso después de lo que pasó en su habitación.

La ira me había llenado de pies a cabeza y lo primero que le dije fue que Eien y yo nos habíamos besado… cosa que es una gran mentira porque con suerte fue un roce de labios que ella me dio.

Pero con Sakura había sido diferente, a ella sí la había besado con una gran cantidad de sentimientos entregados en ese gesto, tanto así, que me había sentido feliz porque en mis momentos de reflexión descubrí que realmente quería hacerlo y que con eso la apuesta se daba por terminada, porque admito que… Sakura me gusta, y mucho.

"¡Maldición!" – Di un golpe en el piso y por porco me rompo los nudillos que quedaron rojos. Estoy seguro que la mano se me hinchará y todo por ser un idiota.

Lo mejor será vendarme antes que empeore y esperar tranquilamente el día de mañana para ir al fastidioso Instituto y poder liberar tensiones en el equipo de fútbol.

Prendí la radio y coloqué el CD de Futari a todo volumen. En la mayoría de las canciones acompañaba Takeshi en sus cantos. No lo hacía muy bien, pero por lo menos algo le pegaba con los tonos.

No quería escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse y saber que quedaría solo.

¿Le tenía miedo a la soledad? No… no era precisamente miedo a ése tipo de soledad, ya que gran parte de mi infancia me la pasé rodeado de instructores y maestros particulares y pocas veces tenía la intervención de alguna de mis hermanas y de mis amigos ni hablar.

No tenía problema quedándome encerrado, en donde fuera yo y nadie más, pero ahora… sí, tenía un poco de temor, al saber que Sakura ya no estaría cerca de mí porque el infeliz de Sagara poco a poco se la estaba llevando de mi lado…

Sentí un mal presentimiento… quizás hoy sería el día en que Sakura dejaría de estar sola y yo no podría hacer nada por ello…

Definitivamente esta salida sería decisiva para los tres, porque estaba segurísimo que Sagara no la había invitado por nada, o sino ¿por qué no esperó hasta verla mañana?

La canción en español está sonando y no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia. Recuerdo el día en el parque como nuestras miradas se encontraron, a pesar de tener cada uno su acompañante, porque confieso que me olvidé de Eien en ese momento y sólo existía Sakura en mi mundo.

Me rasqué la cabeza, exasperado… ¿Cuándo fue que esa niña entró a mi mundo? ¿Cuándo fue que dejé de sentir esa soledad y sólo despertaba para verla sonreír? Me importaba un bledo si fuera a costa mía, pero verla en todas sus facetas, triste, enojada, alegre, incluso irónica… todo eso y mucho más… pero que sólo se comportara así conmigo, no con otro.

Yo no quería compartirla y si se me pasó por la cabeza ayudarla con Kinta, estaba muy equivocado… no me entrometeré en sus asuntos, dejaré que ella decida, pero lo que es seguro que yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, y si tengo que sacrificar mi libertad, pues lo haré.

Si Sakura quería guerra, guerra tendría, incluido en eso que debía hacer todo lo que yo quería.

¡Je!

Eso me dio ánimos para poder sobrevivir hasta mañana, y aún cuando no haya escuchado la puerta, sé que Sakura ha salido del departamento.

**- S****akura - **

El frío y la lluvia golpearon mi cara sin compasión. La chaqueta no cumplía mucho su función de abrigar y el paraguas, apenas podía protegerme con el viento que había.

¿Qué pasaba con este clima tan espantoso? ¿Y quién en su sano juicio saldría a la calle?

Sonreí… sólo a Kinta se le ocurriría, eso estaba claro.

Shaoran tenía la música a todo volumen y ni siquiera sintió cuando salí. Mejor así, ya estaban hartándome sus escenas de debes hacer esto, o no debes hacer aquello… ¿Qué se creía?

¿Tenía el derecho de mandarme como si fuera una niña chica? Si pensaba así, estaba muy equivocado.

Y si creía que podía llegar a mi habitación, hacerse el niño bueno sirviéndome y dándome en el gusto, para luego terminar encima de mí, como si fuera de su propiedad y pudiera hacer lo quisiera conmigo, también estaba muy equivocado.

Lo que pasó hace pocas horas, fue un error.

"Sí… un error" – Susurré – "Shaoran ha jugado conmigo"

No sé como se me pasó alguna vez por la cabeza que quizás Shaoran podía llegar a sentir algo por mí, pero ahora me doy cuenta que todas esas veces que capturaba su atención, era simplemente porque yo le recordaba a Eien.

Sí, eso es lo más seguro, porque ¿Para qué empezó todo el jueguito conmigo si al final salió besándola a ella?

Aunque nosotros también nos besamos, para él fue un mero pasatiempo y una vía de escape a _su_ problema masculino. Menos mal que Kinta llamó en el momento preciso porque las cosas se habían puesto… un poco intensas.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Por Dios! ¡Iba a acostarme con Shaoran!

Si yo no lo quería, el que me gustaba era Kinta, es decir, ¿Cómo llegué a ese punto con él…?

¡Es Shaoran! Y lo peor es que yo lo sabía y nunca me imaginé a otra persona, al que besaba era Shaoran, al que acariciaba era Shaoran, al que me estaba entregando era Shaoran…

Al que había hecho de un día aburrido uno estresante era Shaoran…

El que quería que volviera a besarme era Shaoran…

Las lágrimas querían volver a salir, al recordar sus palabras…

_Eien y yo nos besamos…_

Ya Sakura, no te atormentes más, ya lloraste lo suficiente y sin razón alguna, además sabías de antemano que él era un estúpido que nunca te vio como una posibilidad y aunque no quieras admitirlo, te duele y mucho, pero ahora eso iba a cambiar, porque Shaoran nunca más volvería a reírse de mí. El juego de seamos amigos, pero terminemos en la cama, terminó.

Shaoran será mi compañero de departamento y si el tiempo lo decide quizás y sólo quizás, mi amigo… aunque creo que eso será imposible. Él me engañó y los amigos no hacen eso.

Estoy llegando al parque y veo que Kinta está cerca del sube y baja mirando a la nada y más encima sin paraguas. Su ropa está toda empapada y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había llegado hasta que vio que el agua ya no tocaba su rostro.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Disfrutando de la lluvia?" – Kinta se ha volteado y me ha sonreído sinceramente. Sus ojos brillaban tan intensamente que me he sonrojado.

"Me alegra verte, Saku"

"Pues a mí también me alegra Kinta" – Por lo menos no he mentido, porque si me alegró verlo.

"Llevas paraguas" – Bueno no ha sido una de sus mejores observaciones, pero por esta vez la dejaremos pasar – "Eso significa una cosa: Sakura y la lluvia no son compatibles"

"Bueno, creo que es importante cuidarse de los resfríos, sobre todo con estos cambios de clima tan extraños"

"Es cierto, no me gustaría que estuvieras enfermita por culpa de mis caprichos"

¿Cómo no gustarme si es tan lindo conmigo?

"Y bien, ¿dónde vamos?"- Pregunté curiosa.

"A ningún lado Sakura, simplemente tenía ganas de verte y no podía esperar hasta mañana"

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

"¿Qu-Querías verme?"

"Sí, quería conversar contigo. Sé que habíamos quedado en salir a otro lado, pero creo que podríamos dejarlo para otro día, antes deseo hablar de algo importante"

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa ¿Qué sería tan importante que incluso se ha puesto tan serio?

"Sakura, tú me gustas mucho, creo que has podido darte cuenta"

¿Este chico no conocía la palabra anestesia? Llegaba y decía las cosas sin prepararme primero para recibir el golpe.

"No te asustes, por favor, lo que menos quiero es que salgas arrancando por mi falta de tino en hablar. Lo siento" – Su rostro estaba tan apenado y comenzó a disculparse una y otra vez.

"Tranquilo" – Dije con toda la calma del mundo, aunque sólo fuera un caparazón externo, porque las piernas las tenía como gelatinas y en cualquier momento mis rodillas caerían a la poza de agua debajo de mis pies.

"Lo siento, pero pensé que nunca llegaría a decirlo. Sé que hemos compartido muy poco, pero siento que te conozco lo suficiente para pedirte una cosa"

"¿Pedirme una cosa?"

"Sí…" – Se acercó y me tomó las manos haciendo que el paraguas cayera al suelo y comenzáramos a mojarnos – "Sakura ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?"

Me quedé helada ante tales palabras, en una especie de shock… mi mente sólo tenía la palabra novia, novia, novia, rondando.

"¿Sakura?" – Kinta me ha tomado con mayor fuerza las manos sin llegar a dañarme – "¿Qué dices?"

Miles de dudas existenciales aparecieron de la nada. ¿Ser novia de Kinta? Uff… el cielo me estaba dando el mejor de los regalos o el destino le encantaba reírse de mí, complicando aún más las cosas.

¿Qué respondería? Sentía una felicidad, porque era el primer chico que me gustaba y el primero en declarárseme… por fin estaba sintiendo eso que llaman "amor correspondido"

¿Sería esto lo que sentía Shaoran cada vez que veía a Eien? ¿Sería feliz si le dijera que no y me mantuviera como cual masoquista viendo a Shaoran con ella?

No. No sería completamente feliz estando lejos o cerca de Kinta, además ¿Qué caso tenía ahora? Ellos tarde o temprano acabarían juntos.

"Sí" - Dije sin darle más vueltas al asunto – "Intentémoslo"

"¿De verdad?"

"¿Por qué no?" – Dije como si lo de ser novia fuera algo que te ocurre todos los días.

"Verás que no te arrepentirás" – Y seguido de esa frase tenía unos labios fríos sobre los míos, arrancándome el poco y nada de calor que quedaba en mi cuerpo.

¿Esto sería recibir un beso puro?

Kinta no sabía besar, eso estaba claro, y no era que yo fuera una experta, pero el que lo haya hecho me hizo recordar un beso, para nada puro y mucho menos inocente, recibido hace unas pocas horas.

Quizás acababa de cometer el peor error de mi vida, aceptando a un chico a quien quiero pero no lo suficiente, y más encima el espectro de otro rondando en mi cabeza.

Kinta me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y ya no podía estar más mojada. Quizás era momento de separarme de mi nuevo novio e irme a casa.

A lo mejor no sería tan terrible después de todo. Como dice el dicho… un clavo saca a otro clavo, es ley de vida ¿o no?

**- S****haoran - **

Sakura llegó toda empapada, pero ni siquiera hice el intento de acercarle alguna toalla o prepararle el baño. Si tenía tantas ganas de salir con lluvia, pues que se las arreglara solita.

La mañana siguiente llegó sin ser bien recibida por mí. Estaba de muy mal humor y todo porque antes de acostarme escuché sin querer como Sakura hablaba con alguien, abrí la puerta de su habitación y estaba sentada en el escritorio escribiendo algo.

Al parecer era una especie de diario, porque lo poco y nada que escuché nombraba a Kinta, lluvia, petición y algo parecido a novio. Al escuchar esa última palabra algo se removió en mi interior y pensé lo peor. Quizás mis presentimientos habían sido ciertos.

Salí del departamento sin desayunar y llegué al Instituto más temprano que de costumbre. Ahí se encontraba Eriol mirando por la ventana como ingresaban los alumnos todos somnolientos.

Era muy seguro que esperaba que Tomoyo apareciera.

Me senté en mi puesto sin una pizca de emoción dejando caer mi bolso al suelo y apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis brazos extendidos sobre el pupitre.

"Buenos días Li" – Saludó sonriente Eriol acercándose a mi lado.

"No sé que tienen de buenos" – Expresé sin ánimos.

"¡Guau qué genio! Al parecer estamos en _esos _días ¿o me equivoco?"

"No molestes. No tengo ganas de escuchar tus estúpidos comentarios"

Se sentó en el puesto de Sakura y se giró hacia mí.

"¿Dónde está Sakura?"

"¿Peleaste con ella?"

"¿Te importa?" – Contesté malhumorado.

"No, pero es raro verte así"

"Estoy igual que siempre" – Hablé cortante – "¿Y podríamos dejar las preguntas para después? Dormí asquerosamente mal"

"No deberías encerrarte de esa forma. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser honesto con lo que sientes y dejar de ser tan inmaduro. A veces es bueno crecer un poquito y pensar que las cosas no llegarán a nuestras manos si no luchamos por ellas"

Dicho esto se levantó al ver que Tomoyo ingresaba al salón.

"Buenos días, Li" – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro la amiga de mi peor problema.

"Buenos días" – Estaba bien estar de mal humor, pero nunca me descargaría con una mujer, por muy enojado que estuviera.

Los noviecitos se corrieron de mi lado y yo me quedé pensando en las palabras de Eriol que sin contarle qué me pasaba había adivinado. ¿Acaso era tan fácil deducir mis problemas?

El profesor ha ingresado al salón y la tonta de Sakura todavía no aparece. La lista está siendo pasada y cuando están a uno de su nombre la puerta se ha abierto mostrando a una Sakura totalmente roja y respirando agitadamente debido a la carrera desde el departamento.

El profesor la ha regañado y la han castigado. Otra vez.

Viene caminando hacia mí con una cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Por qué no me despertaste?"

"¿Debía hacerlo?" – Dije haciendo como si me importaran muy pocos sus palabras.

"Idiota" – Susurró sentándose.

"Bien jóvenes, como ya deben saber, mañana se celebrará el festival del Instituto, así que hoy sólo haremos unos cuantos ejercicios y luego cada uno irá a su comisión ¿entendido?"

Mis compañeros estaban todos revolucionados con la idea y yo no comprendía qué tenía de especial, si sólo se trataba de vender los productos para ganar dinero e irte de viaje o hacer quien sabe qué y luego una fiesta.

Nada del otro mundo.

Minako Suzuki está adelante y comenzará con su típico discurso de presidenta de curso.

"Chicos, como ya saben estamos encargados de la venta de ramune y necesitamos que dos personas se hagan cargo del stand, mientras los demás salen a vender por los alrededores ¿Quién se ofrece?"

Los murmullos se hicieron presentes y yo sólo observaba con mi habitual ánimo.

"¿Qué les parece si Li se hace cargo?" – Eriol me había propuesto sin mi consentimiento.

"¿Qué dices Eriol?" – Expresé enojado – "No me interesa participar en ninguna actividad"

Minako se acercó a mí y acaricio mi mejilla.

"¿Por favor Shao-kun? Hazlo por mí ¿sí?" – Colocó una voz tan sexy y yo ni tonto ni perezoso vi que unos ojos verdes me mataban con la mirada.

"Si tú eres quien me acompaña en el puesto, acepto. Esa es la condición" – Sonreí seductoramente.

"Lo siento…" – Bajó su rostro haciendo pucheros – "Debo encargarme de otra comisión, pero me gustaría mucho que tú me ayudaras. Por favor" – Colocó unos ojitos de perro que fue imposible decirle que no. Es más hablábamos de la chica más popular y linda de la clase.

"Bien, acepto, pero sólo porque tú me lo pides"

"Gracias" – Dijo toda sonriente y me dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Yo le seguí el juego y antes de que se fuera la tomé de la muñeca y se lo devolví – "Para que me recuerdes" – Y le guiñé un ojo.

Sakura observaba todo sin pestañear siquiera. Cuando Minako se fue ella me miró con todo el odio del mundo y se volteó sin decir nada.

Perfecto.

"Necesitamos que se ofrezca una chica voluntaria, aunque entre nosotras no creo que haya alguien que pueda negarse ¿o no chicas?"

Muchas de ahí, levantaron su mano, pero yo tenía una idea mejor.

"Minako, ¿puedo elegirla yo mismo?"

"¡Claro!"

"Quiero que Kinomoto esté conmigo en el puesto" – Varios de la clase me miraron sorprendidos, incluso Minako.

"No" – Dijo tajantemente Sakura – "Yo paso"

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré – "Recuerda que gané la apuesta y debes obedecerme en todo por un mes. Tratos son tratos pequeña Sakura"

"Eso es chantaje" – Se dio vuelta encarándome – "No caeré en tus jueguitos Shaoran"

"Debes aceptar. Está decidido"

"¿Y bien?" – Preguntó Minako desde adelante – "¿Qué dice Kinomoto?"

"Ella está encantada con la idea" – Respondí – "¿No es así Kinomoto?"

"Lo que sea" – Dijo no dándole importancia al asunto.

Algo no andaba bien había aceptado muy rápido y la Sakura que yo conocía, la aniñada, gritona y disconforme con todo, no era así…

Algo no encajaba y yo lo iba a descubrir… total estaba en mi poder por aproximadamente 29 días y medio y eso era precisamente lo que me gustaba.

Sakura sinónimo de esclava.

* * *

**Autora: Hola!! Aquí he vuelto nuevamente con un capi que espero les guste. Quizás muchas querrán matarme por lo que leyeron, pero no todo es tan malo, ya que supimos quien ganó la famosa apuesta… ¿Y ese encuentro en el dormitorio de Saku? Uf… no sé, tenía ganas de poner una escena así y bueno, creo que alguien también la pidió por ahí xD además el título del fic, me inspiró para algo… ¿Qué se trae Shao entre manos? y ¿Qué hará cuando se entere del notición? Uhhh!! A ver quien le acierta… hagan sus apuestas jajajaja**

**En fin… las cosas pasan por algo dicen por ahí. No tengo idea qué es lo que pasará entre la parejita, pero ya sé más o menos como seguir el otro cap… y les pido que por favor disculpen mi demora, la U no me ha salido muy fácil, y los horarios no me acompañan para nada ¬¬ al contrario… **

**Más encima ando agripada y no me dejan estar hasta tarde en el pc… pero ojalá este regalito les haya gustado y como siempre los invito a que dejen sus reviews, sobre todo ahora que ando media decaída por culpa de mi gripe… ¿sí? No sean malitos y háganme sonreír jejeje.**

**Besitos a todos! y muchas gracias a las personillas lindas que se toman el tiempo de escribirme (chicas ¡gracias! De verdad) ahora sólo las nombraré porque más encima ando cortita de tiempo u.u**

_**Diosa Galaxy – eliana - D-MiA – Bella – chouri - Rosh bernal - Johanna-Ikari – Meiiko - sakurita li 007 - saku-suzumiya - anac-chan – maria - always mssb - Sauma Sakura - Anxiety-Life - Mars30STM - mary-loki - Amis cr - jime sakura – sonylee - HaRuNo-SaMy - nea lunatica potter - Sayuri Noa - Diana Prenze**_

**Nos vemos!! y dejen sus REVIEWS!**

**EienLi**


	7. Quizás no esté todo perdido

_**Ramune**_

**Quizás no esté todo perdido**

- **Sakura - **

Las cosas ocurrieron demasiado rápido. Después de que Shaoran me obligara a estar con él en el puesto de Ramune me vi encerrada en un armatoste de madera adornado con guirnaldas y unas lámparas de papel para la tarde.

Shaoran está viendo cuánto les puede sacar a cada plato y junto con otros chicos está organizando la publicidad. Harán afiches y uno de mis compañeros saldrá a repartirlos por las calles junto a dos más.

Estaba sentada en un banco en donde apenas me veía. Como las clases terminaron a la hora después de haber llegado ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ver a mi... novio.

Uf! La palabra me costó que saliera, pero se debe simplemente a la falta de práctica, es decir, nunca antes había tenido uno así que tampoco sabía como se comportaba una novia.

En fin… creo que al pasar el tiempo aprenderé, además hablamos de Kinta, el chico excepcional que había logrado mantenerme enamorada tanto tiempo.

_Puras mentiras_

Mi corazón ha hecho su aparición pero lo callo al instante. Ahora sólo debo pensar con la cabeza y ver las cosas positivas que podría traerme este noviazgo.

Me pongo de pie y me acerco al grupo de chicos que hablaba del festival.

"Yo propongo que alguien se vista de Ramune y…"

"No, nadie querrá hacer eso Hideaki" – Esa era la voz inconfundible de Shaoran.

"¡Pero si es una buena idea!" – reclamó mi compañero.

"Si es tan buena, pues entonces hazlo tú"

"Yo pienso que lo mejor es realizar afiches y pegarlos por todo el centro y por supuesto salir a repartirlos, no sólo a las personas sino casa por casa"

Shaoran se ha volteado a mirarme burlonamente.

"A veces me sorprendes" – Dijo despeinando mi cabello y luego agregando – "Será bueno tenerte como esclava, ñoñita" – Acentuando mucho más el movimiento de su mano.

"Que no hagas eso, Shaoran"

"Uyyy no sólo a veces llegan juntos a clases, sino que ya se tratan hasta de tú… quien lo diría" – Expresó Hideaki en un tono bastante molesto.

"Ya pues Li ¿Cuándo será el día que le dirás que sea tu novia? Ehh!" – Dijo Kensuke pegándole codazos a Shaoran – "Sabemos que estás loquito por Kinomoto, se nota a leguas"

"Ella ya tiene un novio para que ustedes sepan"

Todos nos giramos sorprendidos, incluyéndome, al ver parado cerca de nosotros a Kinta.

"K-Kinta" – Susurré mientras veía que el rostro de Shaoran se desfiguraba.

"¿Qué has dicho?" – Preguntó enojado – "¿Tú y Sakura son… novios?" – Titubeó y por primera vez lo vi nervioso.

"Sí" – Dijo Kinta acercándose y besándome enfrente de todos a lo que yo no supe qué responder, hasta después de unos segundos.

"Pe-pero Kinta no hagas eso" – Hablé con tono disgustado y sin darme cuenta busqué la mirada de Shaoran. Mala idea.

Sus ojos brillaban cargados de odio y no articuló otra palabra.

"Chicos, luego continuamos con lo que teníamos pensado"

"Li, debemos presentárselo hoy a Suzuki o sino nos matará"

"Ya cállense" – Gritó Shaoran – "Son unos estúpidos"

Lo miré sorprendida y luego vi como se marchaba al interior del Instituto.

"No sabe perder" – Escuché que decía Kinta y mi cara de confusión no pasó desapercibida – "A veces eres tan inocente… y eso me gusta mucho de ti" – Esto último lo había susurrado y yo me sonrojé.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Por qué se puso así?" – Pregunté angustiada. La verdad es que Shaoran siempre se había comportado de manera indiferente, y nunca dejaba que sus sentimientos lo cegaran, como ahora.

Estaba enojadísimo y nunca lo había visto así. En casa le daban sus rabietas pero nunca tan fuerte como ésta. Además ¿Qué se molestaba? Si la apuesta la había ganado él y yo debía hacer todo lo que quisiera.

Por una parte es mejor que me pusiera de novia de Kinta, ya que así no tendría que cumplir alguna propuesta indecorosa proveniente de la cabeza de Li.

"Quizás deba ir a hablar con él" – Expresé preocupada

Shaoran se había ido tan extraño que temía que hiciera algo estúpido como quebrar vidrios, el espejo del baño o quien sabe que cosa. A veces era muy arrebatado.

"No, he venido a estar contigo Sakura ¿por qué no olvidas este incidente y vamos a dar una vuelta?" – Kinta me cogió de la mano y me llevó caminando quien sabe a donde.

A mis oídos llegaban los murmullos de los otros chicos y yo no dejaba de pensar en qué estaría haciendo Shaoran en estos minutos.

_Déjalo tranquilo_

La voz de mi corazón ha hablado nuevamente y ahora sí que no la ignoré.

_Él te engañó besando a otra._

Ahora hablaba mi mente y también la escuchaba. Es cierto, Shaoran había ganado la apuesta besando a Eien.

Traté de olvidarme de él y volver a la realidad que se me presentaba.

Kinta llevándome de la mano, al cerezo florecido del patio.

"Aquí podremos estar solos. Te extrañé tanto" – Me había abrazado y yo lo hice con algo de reticencia riéndome nerviosamente por la escena que estaba viviendo.

"Si nos vimos ayer, sólo han pasado unas pocas horas"

"Pero a mí se me hicieron eternas esas horas. Deseaba tanto estar contigo Saku, abrazarte… besarte" – Se separó de mí y pronto era besada por Kinta.

Al principio me resistí, pero luego a mi mente llegaron las imágenes de Shaoran y Eien besándose y eso no me gustó.

Ahora teníamos lo que siempre quisimos. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

Kinta me quería y yo también…

_Usotsuki…_

- **Shaoran -**

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!

Entré muy furioso al Instituto yéndome inmediatamente al baño de hombres, y menos mal que estaba vacío porque o sino me hubiera desquitado con el primer estúpido que se me cruzara.

Apoyé las manos en el lavabo y luego me miré al espejo. Lo que vi no me gustó. Otra vez Shaoran Li sufriendo por una mujer.

Me lavé la cara y mojé mi cabello desordenado. Las gotas caían por mi rostro, pero ni el agua helada calmaba la ira que sentía.

El maldito de Sagara por fin se la había llevado de mi lado y yo el muy tarado lo había permitido en mis propias narices. Si quizás no le hubiera dicho que Eien y yo nos besamos, a lo mejor otro cuento sería, pero…

Quizás Sakura se dejó llevar por el momento esa vez en su dormitorio y ni siquiera pensó en mí como una posibilidad… siempre en su corazón estuvo Kinta y no había espacio para mí.

Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de golpearlo, de librarme de la presión que sentía en mi pecho, de salir corriendo y perderme por algún lugar lejano de Tokio y que nadie pudiera encontrarme.

¿Cómo había sido posible? ¿Cómo pudo?

Otra vez era traicionado… sin embargo esta vez era diferente, porque Sakura en ningún momento me dio una esperanza y yo sólo me metía con ella para molestarla. Jamás le hablé en serio, jamás le hablé de mis sentimientos.

Que sentimientos ni que nada, si hasta ahora que la vi con él, fue que me di cuenta de lo que sentía.

"Realmente eres un idiota Shaoran" – Por lo menos Sakura le acertó en decirme así tantas veces que hasta terminé creyéndome sus palabras.

Era un idiota, pero de esos únicos, en donde la idiotez le desborda hasta por las orejas.

Salí del baño, no era bueno que estuviera encerrado en un espacio tan reducido o sino las consecuencias serían fatales. Caminé por los pasillos hasta dar con la escalera que daba a la terraza y cuando disponía a subirlas, la voz de un chico me detuvo.

"Hey Li ¿Has visto a Kinomoto?"

"No" – Contesté secamente ¿por qué cuando más deseaba olvidar todo referente a Sakura llegaba éste?

"El profesor la está buscando para que cumpla lo del castigo. Si la ves ¿Puedes avisarle por favor?" – Se dio media vuelta y luego volvió hablarme – "Ahh se me olvidaba, los del equipo de fútbol están reunidos en el patio de atrás"

"Bien" – Pasé por al lado de él y bajé las escaleras hasta los probadores. Con tanta noticia, se me había olvidado la práctica.

Me cambié el uniforme y abroché mis zapatillas apoyado en una banca. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

"¿Se te ha quitado el mal humor?" – Yo me volteé, pensando que quizás era Sakura, pero en vez de encontrarme con un par de ojos verdes, sólo tenía la mirada de Eriol, y por supuesto también noté la diferencia de la voz – "Te estamos esperando"

"Vayámonos entonces" – Expresé secamente comenzando a caminar. Eriol me siguió y nos fuimos juntos en silencio.

A lo lejos divisé el árbol de cerezo y cómo de él caían unos pétalos de forma magnífica. Me quedé viendo ese detalle tan imperceptible para los demás, pero que para mí era más que eso… para mí sólo me recordaba a ella.

"¿Pensativo?" – A veces me daban unas ganas tremendas de golpear a Hiraguizawa y justo comenzaba a molestar en el peor día de mi vida.

"Te recomiendo que no hables sino quieres salir lastimado"

"¿Por qué mejor me cuentas qué te pasa y dejamos las amenazas de lado? ¿Tiene que ver con Sakura o con tu ex?"

"Con ninguna de las dos" – Mentí para que me dejara tranquilo – "Mi problema no te incumbe"

"Li, puedes confiar en mí, recuerda que soy unos de los pocos que soporta tu genio y no se inmuta a tus palabras" – Sonrió tan tranquilamente y yo sentí nuevamente las ganas de matarlo, pero simplemente suspiré – "Vamos, déjame intentarlo"

"Has lo que quieras" – Le hablé encogiéndome de hombros.

"Bien"

Pero justo cuando iba a continuar con su relato, se calló inmediatamente.

"Eriol que pa…"

Y los vi.

Kinta tenía abrazada a Sakura y la besaba… y lo peor es que ella respondía a ese beso.

Me quedé mirándolos mientras sentía que todo se me iba abajo. No sentí odio alguno, sino más bien una especie de amargura. Mis ojos se oscurecieron y no quise darle más vueltas al asunto.

"Hiraguizawa, nos esperan" – Emprendí camino y pasé por al frente de ellos sin ser visto.

"Li espera" – Mi amigo se había quedado tan impresionado como yo al verlos, sin embargo, no creo que le haya dolido tanto como a mi ver esa maldita escena.

"¿Eso era lo que te tenía bastante molesto?"

"No"

"Li… no mientas, se te ha nublado todo al verlos. ¿Por qué no eres sincero con lo que sientes?"

"¿Y qué saco?" – Grité exasperado – "¿Crees que a ella le importe saberlo?"

"No lo sé, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo"

"Ya" –Dije irónico – "¿Y qué se supone que deba pasar después? ¿Seremos la parejita feliz como tú y Tomoyo? No sueñes" – Seguí caminando y Eriol se esforzaba por alcanzarme.

"Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo"

Yo lo miré desafiante y fruncí el ceño. ¿Miedo? ¡Ja! ¿Acaso no sabía con quien hablaba?

"Tienes miedo a sufrir, por eso prefieres quedarte de brazos cruzados y no luchar por lo que quieres"

"Te he dicho como mil veces que no me gusta Sa-ku-ra"

"Sí como no. ¿Por qué por una buena vez escuchas lo que dice tu corazón?"

Me quedé en silencio y no supe qué responderle. ¿Escuchar a mi corazón? Pero si eso era cosa de chicas, el hombre por naturaleza llega y actúa no midiendo las consecuencias, por lo menos yo no estaba para esos trotes.

"Lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes nada" – Hablé por fin y Eriol sólo se acercó unos cuantos pasos colocando sus manos en mis hombros en señal de ánimo.

"Cuando sientas el deseo de hablar con alguien ya sabes donde vivo, por lo pronto es mejor que aclares tu cabezota" - Y se marchó dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Llegué al campo de fútbol y en cuestión de minutos me encontraba con el balón entre mis pies.

Era hora de destrozar canillas y tobillos y dejar que mi corazón expresara toda la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

Y vaya tristeza…

**- Sakura -**

Estábamos sentados en el césped debajo del árbol de cerezo, cuando llegó uno de mis compañeros a buscarme.

"Kinomoto, el profesor te anda buscando"

"¿A mí?" – Pregunté curiosa – "¿Te dijo para qué era?"

"Parece que es por lo del castigo"

"Ahh… vale, gracias" – Mi compañero se fue y Kinta me observaba esperando que le dijera algo, pero yo sólo atiné a mirarlo – "¿Qué?"

"¿Te han vuelto a castigar?"

"Sí, ni siquiera tuvieron compasión por no tener clases, y parece que debo ir a cumplirlo" – Me puse de pie y mi novio también – "Entonces, mañana nos vemos" – Me giré para ir a la sala de profesores, pero una mano me agarró la muñeca.

"¿Y no piensas despedirte?" – Colocó un rostro ofendido y sonreí.

"Lo siento, es que… aún no me acostumbro" – Dije rascando mi cabeza – "Ya sabes…"

"No importa" – Expresó sonriente – "Ya verás que en un par de días nada de esto será extraño, pero ahora debes irte si no quieres que te castiguen aun más" – Se acercó y yo cerré mis ojos.

Pero Kinta demoró más de lo acostumbrado y yo revoloteé mis pestañas confusamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Pregunté – "¿Te-tengo algo en la cara?"

"Es sólo que hoy luces más linda que ayer y por eso no me canso de mirarte" – Kinta nuevamente empezaba su vuelta de cumplidos y yo no sabía que responder a ellos.

"Gr-gracias, supongo"

¿Siempre había sido así de galante? Nunca supe si alguna vez había tenido novia o no, pero sí pasaba rodeado de chicas, que con la excusa de que le enseñaran una materia se quedaban hasta las tantas en la biblioteca.

¿Las había piropeado tanto como a mí?

Por alguna razón esa conclusión no me molestó tanto como el recuerdo del rostro de Shaoran coqueteando con Minako… eso sí que me enfureció.

¿Cómo puede ser tan descarado?

"¿Sakura?"

Claro, yo era el premio de consuelo y a la que tenía más a mano, por eso se metía conmigo y se hacía el amable, porque al final esos detalles deseaba hacérselos a Eien y no a mí y…

"Sakura ¿Estás bien?" – Los ojos azules de Kinta me volvieron a la realidad.

"¿Qu-Qué decías?" – Cuestioné.

"Te pregunté si mañana asistirás a la fiesta"

"Supongo" – Dije sin importarme mucho – "Quizás vaya, aún no lo sé"

"¡Vamos! No seas aguafiestas, ¿Cómo que lo pensarás? Tienes que venir para que estemos juntos ¿sí?" – Su sonrisa perfecta me deja otra vez en la luna y asiento mecánicamente.

"Iré, pero ahora debo marcharme" - Un impulso me llevó a tomarle las manos y luego besarlo suavemente en los labios.

Kinta me abrazó y susurró un _te quiero _que yo sólo respondí con una sonrisa y un gracias.

Caminé sin mirar atrás hasta la sala de profesores y vi que en el campo de fútbol estaban los chicos jugando. Me quedé parada viéndolos pelear por la pelota y luego ver que el que dominaba la situación era un chico muy conocido por mí.

Sí… Shaoran.

Me acerqué un poco más para verlo desde cerca. Corriendo con ese rostro tan serio y concentrado me mostraba lo varonil y seductor que podía ser. Era como ver a otro Shaoran, uno enojado y enfurecido…

Y recordé lo de hace unas horas… ¿Por qué se había enojado tanto? ¿Podría ser que estuviera celoso?

Reí para mis adentros, lo que pensaba era imposible. ¿Shaoran celoso? Y al principio encontré que era la idea más absurda que se podía pasar por mi cabeza loca, pero luego la decepción se apoderó de mí.

Quizás sí me hubiera gustado que él sintiera celos, que se hubiera enojado por mi noviazgo con Kinta, que llegara a sentir algo por mí.

El pito del árbitro me sacó de mis cavilaciones, sorprendiéndome. En medio de la cancha había un chico tirado sobándose su canilla. El uniforme era del equipo de Shaoran y pensé que era él, iba a salir corriendo para ver que estaba bien, pero luego Shaoran apareció al lado del chico herido.

Por la distancia no alcancé a escuchar lo que hablaban y sólo vi que el entrenador le indicaba los camerinos a Shaoran y éste tiraba la camiseta al suelo.

Iba a seguirlo pero justo desde atrás escuché a mi profesor.

"Señorita Kinomoto ¿Qué está esperando para ir a la sala de castigo? Yo sé que es fantástico estar admirando chicos, pero ahora váyase"

Lo miré con una cara de pocos amigos y cuando pasaba por su lado habló – "No creo necesario mostrarle el camino, ya que usted se lo sabe de memoria"

Viejo estúpido, pero no importa, la sonrisa socarrona de mis labios no la pudo borrar con ese comentario, además ¿Qué importaba otro día de castigo?

Llegué a la sala y como siempre me encontraba con los mismos dos estudiantes de cursos inferiores que hacían como leían para que la profesora no los regañara.

"Con permiso" – Dije entrando por la puerta llamando la atención de las personas que estaban en el interior.

"¡Vaya!" – Exclamó la profesora dormilona – "¿pero si no es la señorita Kinomoto?" – Expresó irónicamente.

Yo solamente me acerqué al pupitre en el que me situaba siempre y me quedé ahí esperando que los minutos pasaran lo más rápido posible.

"Podría alimentar su cerebro leyendo algún libro ¿no cree?"

"Prefiero dejarlo con hambre, gracias" – Le sonreí como si le hubiera dicho algún cumplido.

"Jóvenes irrespetuosos" – Dijo la profesora frunciendo el ceño y murmurando quizás qué barbaridades en mi contra.

En fin, ella me da lo mismo. Me crucé de piernas y comencé a tararear una canción para distraerme porque ya comenzaba a impacientarme al ver que la hora no avanzaba, pero algo inusual me llamó la atención.

Unos murmullos, que no provenían de la sala, llegaban a mis oídos y las voces me eran sumamente familiares.

Me levanté yendo a la estantería en busca de un supuesto libro que serviría como señuelo ante mi curiosidad. Tomé uno de novelas y me acerqué a la ventana de donde, creía yo, estaban conversando.

Con discreción observé a la profesora y vi como su cabeza había caído sobre el libro que estaba leyendo y dormía plácidamente.

Perfecto.

Me acerqué lo suficiente como para quedar pegada a las protecciones de la ventana.

"¿Por qué actuaste así? Habríamos ganado si tus arrebatos no te hubieran cegado"

"Sí como no" – La voz era muy parecida a la de Shaoran y al meter mi cabeza entre los fierros casi quedándome marcados en el rostro, visualicé la imagen de Eriol que estaba de pie y de la otra persona sólo alcancé a ver sus piernas.

"Li" – Misterio resuelto me dije y luego sonreí. Ahora la conversación me era mucho más interesante – "Sé que te afectó demasiado ver a Sakura hoy en la tarde pero…"

¿Me vio? ¿Cuándo? Y la imagen de Kinta y yo recargados en el cerezo besándonos llegó a mí.

"Eriol, te he repetido hasta el cansancio que no puedo hacerlo ¿Entiendes?"

¿Qué no puede hacer? Maldita sea, por andar divagando en mis pensamientos me perdí una importante parte de la conversación.

"No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas ahora, pero creo que deberías hacerlo rápido si no quieres perder, además Eien quiere una respuesta y tú piensas dársela, pero ¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que realmente quieres?"

"Sí, creo que es tiempo de que coloque mi vida en orden y hablando con Eien estoy seguro que todo se solucionará"

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente y un sudor frío cubrió mi frente. ¿Shaoran volvería con Eien? Las dos personas se alejaron de la banca y yo me recargué sobre el estante de libros tratando de asimilar las palabras de Shaoran.

_Hablando con Eien estoy seguro que todo se solucionará__._

Nuevamente quise llorar desconsoladamente como lo hice esa vez que Li me escupió en la cara que había besado a Eien, pero había sido sólo un beso y ahora… y ahora…

"¡Hey Kinomoto! ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás más pálida de lo normal" – Un chico de segundo año se había levantado tomándome de brazo – "Será mejor que te sientes si no quieres desmayarte aquí mismo"

Me condujo a una silla y él volvió a su lugar. ¿Cómo podía ser? Escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos y lloré en silencio.

Ahora sí que lo había perdido para siempre y todo por estúpida.

"Kinomoto despierte" – La voz de la vieja y su mano moviendo mi brazo me sacaron de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo.

"¿Ehh?" – Respondí tratando de asimilar en donde estaba y el dolor en mi espalda y mis brazos adormecidos me dieron la respuesta.

"Tienes que irte, la hora de castigo terminó ¿O acaso prefieres quedarte hasta mañana y así evitar que otro profesor vuelva a castigarte?" – La profesora soltó una carcajada y se dirigió a la puerta – "Vamos chiquilla, que los auxiliares necesitan limpiar"

Tomé mi bolso con desgano y salí del instituto con un desanimo enorme, pero al parecer no todo acababa aquí.

Shaoran caminaba unos cuantos pasos delante de mí con su típica postura arrogante y con el bolso en la espalda. Iba a correr para irme con él, pero una chica asomándose en la entrada me detuvo.

Shaoran también se quedó parado y desde las sombras apareció Eien con su uniforme de instituto. Ella lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y al parecer eso a él le gustó porque sonrió como idiota.

Empuñe con fuerzas mis manos y la rabia se apoderaba lentamente de mí.

¡Maldita! ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Pero mis cavilaciones llegaron a su fin cuando vi que Shaoran tomaba la dirección contraria a nuestro departamento. Corrí hasta la entrada del instituto y observé como ambos se iban juntos quien sabe a donde. Ella colgada del brazo de él y eso al parecer no le molestaba en absoluto.

"Estúpidos" – Susurré dándome media vuelta y echándome a correr a toda prisa antes de que las lágrimas amenazaran con salir otra vez.

Ser novia de Kinta había sido acertado, esto me lo confirmaba aún más.

- **Shaoran -**

Hablar con Eriol me había hecho bastante bien, porque al final le confesé que me gustaba Sakura, pero que simplemente no podía hacer nada con eso.

Suspiré como por enésima vez y miré hacia atrás pensando que quizás aún estaría aquí, pero no había rastro de ella. Lo más probable es que ya se hubiera marchado a casa… con su novio.

Dejé de pensar en ellos y la salvación apareció frente a mí como si hubiera rogado a los cielos por un milagro.

"Shao-kun ¿Cómo estás?" – Los ojos centelleantes de Eien me observaban desde la entrada del instituto.

"Eien" – Yo le sonreí y al momento estaba recibiendo un beso en la mejilla colocando mi rostro de un rojo carmesí.

"He venido por ti ¿Te molesta?" – Su rostro mostraba inocencia y me miraba como una niña pequeña. Esos gestos me causaron gracia.

"Claro que no tontita" – Le dije despeinándola un poco – "Me alegra mucho que estés aquí"

"¿De verdad?" – Expresó con alegría

"Sí, he pasado un día horrible y necesito distraerme aunque sea dando una vuelta por los alrededores ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?"

"¡Claro!" – Abrazó mi brazo y eso me colocó nervioso, pero traté de no mostrarme tenso y arruinar el hecho de que estuviera aquí conmigo.

Aunque, claro, me hubiera gustado mucho más que los ojos verdes centellantes, que ahora me miraban con ternura, fueran los de Sakura.

Mi Sakura…

Caminamos por calles que en mi vida había visto pero que Eien parecía conocerlas muy bien. A lo lejos divisamos una cafetería y sin que ella se diera cuenta verifiqué si había echado las monedas que estaban en el velador. Noté que hasta un billete andaba trayendo y sonreí.

"¿Te gustaría tomar un café?" – Pregunté.

Ella me miró como si no entendiera la pregunta y luego asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Entramos a la cafetería que se encontraba con algunas personas que conversaban animadamente y otras que simplemente estaban solas leyendo algún libro.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y la camarera llegó al instante.

"¿Qué se sirven?"

"Yo quiero un capuccino y para ella un café con crema" – La camarera anotó nuestro pedido y se fue. En tanto yo tenía la mirada entre sorprendida y curiosa de Eien.

"¿Cómo lo recordaste? Es decir…" - Comenzó a jugar nuevamente con su cabello en señal de nerviosismo – "¿El café?"

Yo lancé una carcajada y su confusión fue en aumento.

"Creo que a lo largo de nuestra conversación sabrás el por qué recuerdo casi todos tus gustos y mañas, pero no diré nada hasta que los cafés lleguen a nuestras manos"

"Shaoran…" – Comenzó a hacer pucheros y su rostro se veía bastante gracioso – "Sabes que no me gustan los secretos"

"Mira…" – Me coloqué serio porque la conversación real estaba a punto de comenzar – "La verdad es que ha sido obra del destino que hoy estuvieras esperándome, porque justamente pensaba en ir a tu casa"

Eien se sonrojó pero no emitió alguna palabra y sólo se acomodó más en la silla para escuchar lo que iba a decir.

"Sé que me pediste una respuesta y yo quedé en dártela y la verdad es que lo estuve pensando mucho y…"

Los nervios se habían apoderado de mí, sobre todo al ver el rostro expectante de Eien…

Bajé mi rostro y sólo susurré un lo siento, que estoy seguro escuchó, porque cuando levanté la vista ella miraba por la ventana con indiferencia. El silencio acompañado de la incomodidad reinó entre nosotros.

Los cafés llegaron a la mesa, pero Eien no hizo siquiera el intento de tomarlo, sólo seguía como en la posición anterior, su mentón apoyado en su mano y mirando para afuera ignorándome completamente.

"Eien…" – Traté de cortar el silencio sepulcral y ver si las cosas podían mejorar – "Yo sé que no esperabas esta respuesta, pero… tenía que ser sincero"

Por fin se decidió a mirarme y sus ojos estaban cargados de nostalgia y decepción.

"¿Hay otra chica?"

"¿Q-Qué dices?"

"Qué si es por la chica con quien vives, la tal Kinomoto"

Yo reí nerviosamente y respondí – "No, claro que no"

"¿Entonces? ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí?"

"No es eso yo…" – La verdad es que no sabía qué argumento decirle, Eien me atraía, eso estaba claro, pero no podía aceptarla – "Tú siempre serás mi primer amor, la chica con quien viví muchas cosas…"

"Pero no la que quieres que esté a tu lado ahora" – Expresó completando la frase que yo no me había atrevido a decir.

"Conozco todo de ti y me acuerdo porque no podré olvidar todo lo que vivimos juntos, tú eres alguien importante para mí y por eso no me gustaría que termináramos enojados"

"¿Y deseas que seamos amigos? Si eso es lo que quieres no sé si pueda dártelo"

"Pero podemos intentarlo, ser amigos, vamos Eien muchos chicos morirían por estar con una chica tan linda como tú… y yo deseo ser tu amigo ¿Es muy difícil?"

"Yo te quiero Shaoran"

"Lo sé" – Expresé incómodo ante tal declaración – "Y te lo agradezco, pero…"

"No me mientas, es por Kinomoto, te enamoraste de ella"

Esta vez no pude responderle porque no era justo seguir mintiendo cuando ya no me creía ninguna de mis palabras. Suspiré y sólo asentí levemente.

"Lo sabía… desde esa vez que te ví con ella"

"Pero eso ahora da lo mismo, Sakura tiene novio y yo no puedo hacer nada"

Observé a Eien y ésta sonreía descaradamente.

"Entonces aún no he perdido" – Su sonrisa fue en aumento y yo no entendía lo que decía – "Si ella tiene novio, yo aún puedo conquistarte"

"Eien…"

"Shh, no digas más, deja que lo intente Shaoran, por favor" – Tomó mis manos entre las de ellas – "Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que la Eien que conociste aún puede volverte a enamorar"

Me quedé viéndola y algo se removió en mi interior. Eien, a pesar de ser rechazada, mantenía sus convicciones y se veía tan segura de sus palabras. Me comparé con ella por breves segundos y me di cuenta que era un cobarde.

Yo no luchaba como ella por lo que quería.

Salimos de la cafetería y nos dirigimos a su casa. En el trayecto hablamos sobre mi día fatal y fue tanta la confianza que me entregó que hasta le conté que había visto a Sakura besarse con su novio.

Ella, en tanto, me platicaba de su nueva vida en Japón y de lo hermoso que encontraba este país. Había quedado cautivada, al igual que yo. Sólo que ella por el paisaje y yo por su gente…

Llegamos a la puerta principal riéndonos como dos amigos, quizás Eien no se diera cuenta, pero la pasábamos tan bien juntos que no era necesario tomarse de la mano o besarse… sólo conversar tranquilamente.

"Bien Shao-kun, espero que no me alejes de tu vida"

"Niña tonta" – Le dije dándole un leve coscorrón – "Sabes que no haría eso"

"Bien"

"Bueno, es mejor que vaya a casa, tengo que preparar las cosas para el festival de mañana"

"¿Tienes un festival?"

"Sí, estoy a cargo de stand de mi curso, te invitaría pero estarás en clase, aunque si quieres puedes ir a darte una vuelta antes del cierre"

"No te preocupes, mañana se hará una prueba especial en mi Instituto para todos los chicos que pueden ser posibles genios en la prueba de admisión a la universidad, y los más desafortunados, como yo, tenemos el día libre"

"¡Perfecto! Entonces te espero mañana. Adiós" - Ahora fui yo el que besó su mejilla y ella sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos.

"Ve con cuidado" – Y dicho esto entró a su casa.

Las calles de Tomoeda estaban bastante solitarias. Los faroles de la iluminación pública ya habían sido encendidos y una suave brisa apareció de repente.

Caminé pensando en mis cosas y en este día que quedaría grabado en mi memoria, primero me enteraba que Sakura tenía novio, luego mi confesión a Eriol y por último mi rechazo a Eien.

Me quedé pensando en el episodio de la cafetería y cómo Eien se había puesto con mis palabras. ¿Habría sido lo mejor? Me cargaba todo esto, siempre llegaban las dudas a mi cabeza luego de haber tomado una decisión importante.

Y la verdad es que me sorprendía de mi mismo, porque hubiera sido otro no perdono lo que Eien me hizo en el pasado y ni siquiera le hubiera ofrecido mi amistad, pero creo que ella realmente está arrepentida.

Quien sabe, a lo mejor el tiempo dicta otra cosa y termino nuevamente en los brazos de Eien, pero por lo pronto estoy sólo a unos pasos de entrar al departamento y encontrarme con ella.

Abrí la puerta y lancé mi bolso al sofá. No sentí ruido alguno y el pensamiento de que quizás Sakura no había llegado se apoderó de mí, pero el ver luz en su habitación me indicó todo lo contrario y sentí un gran alivio.

Sigilosamente me acerqué a su puerta que estaba semi abierta y estaba sentada en el escritorio como la otra vez, pero ahora hablaba… sola.

"_¿Sabes?__ Hoy he visto a Shaoran irse con su ex novia"_

¿Me vio con Eien? Pero como… si yo pensé que ya se había marchado… aunque nadie me lo confirmó. Dejé mi cabeza en blanco y decidí seguir escuchando.

"_No entiendo mucho que es lo que pasa, pero no me siento tranquila, estoy… hmmm, como decirlo…"_

Estúpidamente me apoyé en la puerta y ésta crujió haciendo que Sakura se volteara asustada, y no sé como lo hice pero volé hasta la entrada principal haciendo como si recién hubiera llegado.

Sakura salió al pasillo con un palo de bate y al verme suspiró aliviada.

"No sé que ha pasado, pero estoy segura que vi a alguien en la puerta de mi habitación"

Yo la miré con cara de 'no entiendo nada' y ella se acercó a mi lado.

"No puede ser, acabo de llegar y no vi a nadie. Tu imaginación te jugó una mala pasada" – Pasé por su lado en dirección a mi pieza y sentí que me seguía.

Abrí la puerta y cuando estaba dispuesta a cerrarla tuve la mala ocurrencia de mirarla a la cara y ver que estaba realmente asustada. El corazón se me removió por completo y me sentí mal por ella.

"No te asustes, en serio, no había nadie en la casa cuando llegué" – Le coloqué una mano en su hombro y agregué – "Por ahora quiero descansar, estoy agotado"

"Está bien" – Caminó hacia su habitación y cuando iba a cerrar mi puerta volvió hacia donde estaba y me habló – "Hoy… has llegado un poco tarde"

"¿Te molesta?" – Contesté un poco irascible

"No pero…"

"Perfecto, porque de verdad quiero tenderme en mi cama y cerrar los ojos de una buena vez" – Fruncí mi ceño para darle a entender que su presencia me molestaba, aunque eso no fuera verdad – "No cenaré, así que prepárate algo para ti"

"¿Estás enfermo?" – Sakura se ha acercado con la intención de ver si tenía fiebre y yo me he corrido instantáneamente – "Lo siento" – bajó su mano y se mantuvo frente a mi puerta como si esperara que yo le dijera algo más.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Shaoran Li no cae enfermo tan fácilmente" – Traté de sonreírle pero fue tan falsa mi mueca que hasta a mí me dio lástima hacerla.

"Antes de irme me gustaría preguntarte una cosa" – Sabía que no se aguantaría, Sakura era una chica bastante curiosa – "Hoy te vi… con tu ex novia o tendría que decir ¿con tu nueva novia?"

Hasta para eso era más astuta que yo, llegaba y lanzaba la pregunta y yo estaba obligado a responder con un sí o un no… mujeres… tienen todo perfectamente calculado.

"Eien no es mi novia Sakura" – Y luego cerré la puerta dejándola sola en el pasillo y con la palabra en la boca.

Quería creer aunque sea un poco que ese descubrimiento la pondría contenta…

Quería creer que ella sí sentía algo por mí…

- **Sakura -**

Shaoran me ha dicho que no es novio de Eien y no sé, pero me siento feliz por eso y a la vez mal porque con mi mente estoy traicionando a Kinta, con quien llevo 2 días de noviazgo.

Son las tres de la mañana y no puedo conciliar el sueño al darle tantas vueltas al asunto…

¿Qué asunto? Pues bien, desde que escuché que Shaoran no es novio de Eien, el pensamiento de terminar con Kinta se ha enraizado en mi mente y no sé que hacer de verdad, porque si bien Shaoran dijo que no lo era, eso no significa que no pueda serlo en un tiempo no muy lejano.

Me levanté para ir por un vaso de agua y al salir vi que la puerta del dormitorio de Shaoran estaba abierta. En silencio me acerqué para ver su interior, pero sólo encontré una cama vacía.

Fui a la sala principal y las cortinas del balcón se mecían a causa del viento. Una sombra se reflejaba en el piso y yo me asusté acordándome de la presencia extraña que sentí en la tarde, pero el olor a tabaco me llamó mucho más la atención.

Caminé hacia el balcón y ahí estaba Shaoran con un cigarro en la boca.

"¿Qué haces?" – Le pregunté y mi voz lo sobresaltó.

"Sakura… me asustaste" – El cigarro lo apagó con el fierro del balcón y segundos después lanzó la bocanada de humo al aire.

"Y yo no sabía que tenías hábitos de fumar" – Expresé malhumorada, tratando de disipar el humo con mi mano – "Estás lleno de secretos"

Él sólo sonrió y me dio la espalda mirando hacia la calle – "Para que veas… nunca llegas a conocer del todo a las personas"

Me coloqué a su lado y observé lo lindo que se veía con esa expresión serena. Su cabello caía desordenadamente por su frente y sus pestañas eran tan largas y crespas que le daban un toque seductor a esos ojos ámbares.

"¿Desde cuándo fumas?"

"Sólo lo hago cuando mi cabeza es un lío" – Respondió sin ganas – "No podría llamarlo un vicio"

"Un lío" – Musité. ¿Tendría que ver con Eien? – "¿Y no puedes contarme?"

Shaoran lanzó una carcajada burlona y luego me vio a los ojos – "Ay Sakura… si supieras que mis líos son cont…"

Y luego calló. Se quedó mirándome fijamente y eso me colocó muy nerviosa que hasta mis mejillas se colorearon y tuve que bajar mi rostro.

"Será mejor irnos a dormir. Mañana es un día de mucho trabajo" – Expresó pasando por mi lado hacia la sala – "Y si te quedas mucho rato podrías enfermar"

Entré después que él y cerré el ventanal. Shaoran se quedó de pie junto al sofá y su mirada se encontraba perdida. Inconscientemente coloqué una mano en su hombro como para darle a entender que podía confiar en mí.

Él se quedó viendo mis dedos que a penas tocaban su pijama y luego acarició mi mano con ternura.

"Buenas noches Sakura Kinomoto" – Se acercó peligrosamente y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

No atiné a moverme, gritarle, pelear o decirle aunque sea un "buenas noches Shaoran"… sólo me quedé en la misma posición que antes hasta que sentí que su puerta se cerraba.

Observé absorta el lugar donde antes había estado él y las ganas de llorar se adueñaron de mí. Las lágrimas caían una a una por mis mejillas y traté de acallar los sollozos con mi mano.

¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? ¿Por qué Shaoran seguía enamorado de su ex? ¿Por qué me sentía así si ya tenía a mi lado al chico que me gustaba?

Me acurruqué en el sofá y sin darme cuenta el sueño me venció… mostrándome las imágenes que hicieron que una paz me albergara, pero todo llegó a su fin cuando…

"Sakura, ehh Sakura, vamos despierta" - La voz de aquel chico de mis sueños se sentía tan real que hasta sonreí. Tomé sus manos y las acaricié – "Sa-Sakura… llegaremos tarde… despierta, por favor"

Llegar tarde, Llegar tarde, Llegar tarde, Llegar tarde

Esa frase me volvió a la realidad y abrí mis ojos encontrándome con el rostro de Shaoran que me miraba con nerviosismo y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Hice una mueca de no entender, pero la mano que sostenía cerca de mi rostro me hizo pararme sobresaltada.

"¿Qu-Qué estabas haciendo?" – Pregunté nerviosa

"Estabas dormida y te desperté, pero tomaste mi mano y comenzaste a acariciarla. ¿Qué estabas soñando Sakura?"

"Na-Nada"- Dije inmediatamente.

"¿Segura?" – Shaoran tiene un brillo malicioso en sus ojos ámbar y se acerca seductoramente – "Eres una mentirosilla, estabas soñando conmigo y no quieres decirme" – Está a unos escasos centímetros, pero no hace el intento de sobrepasarse.

Pero ¿Cómo ha sabido que estaba soñando con él y no con Kinta?

"Te equivocas" – Dije con certeza – "El sueño no tiene nada que ver contigo" – Me alejé de él temerosa de que ocurriera un encuentro 'casual' del cual nos retractaríamos después.

"Si tu novio se entera que estás soñando con otro, arderá troya" – Está riéndose como si nada y estoy bastante intrigada con su forma de actuar.

"Ahora que lo mencionas quería preguntarte una cosa. Ayer cuando te enteraste que estaba de novia con Kinta te has ido muy enojado de ahí ¿Puedo saber la razón?"

La mandíbula de Shaoran se ha tensionado y sus manos se empuñaron – "Ese tipo no es para ti, no es lo que aparenta"

"¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso lo conoces? Recuerda que llevo enamorada más de dos años y sé perfectamente como es Kinta" – Mis manos se fueron a mis caderas y fruncí el ceño.

"No tengo que conocerlo para saber como es. Es el típico chico que se esconde detrás de unos libros, haciéndose el ingenuo, pero que en realidad lo único que busca es ser popular entre las chicas"

"Mentira" – Hablé enojada – "Kinta no es así"

"No sé por qué te pones así, mi opinión no debería importarte en absoluto. Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado, no vaya a hacer cosa que el 'adorable Kinta' no sea más que un farsante"

"¡Cállate!" – Grité pasando por su lado y dándole un empujón – "Métete en tus asuntos que yo manejo los míos" – Y me fui al baño dando un gran portazo.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante tontería? Sé perfectamente cómo es Kinta y definitivamente se aleja sorprendentemente del perfil dado por Shaoran. ¿Un farsante? ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso sabía algo que yo no?

"Imposible" – Me dije tratando de que el virus de la duda no se apoderara de mí, pero segundos después unos golpecitos me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

"No me importa que estés enfadada Kinomoto, pero recuerda que tu castigo comienza hoy, dejé que el día anterior disfrutaras, pero ya no más. Apróntate a ser la esclava de Shaoran Li"

"¡Ni loca!" – Exclamé furiosa – "Estás muy equivocado si piensas que haré todo lo que digas"

"Lo siento mucho, las reglas se respetan y yo me haré cargo que todo marche bien ¿Entendido? Nada de trampas Kinomoto, me gusta la gente derecha y espero que tú lo seas"

Escuchaba sus palabras atentamente y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Shaoran querría que hiciera todo lo que tenía en mente y cuando digo todo es _todo._

Sus pasos se alejaron y supuse que ya se habría marchado para el instituto. Di un golpe en la puerta para no salir corriendo y matarlo. Estaba segura que esta famosa apuesta me traería problemas con Kinta, y no porque precisamente yo los provocara…

Estaba perdida.

**- Shaoran -**

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué esa chica tenía que ser tan agresiva?

Estoy saliendo del Instituto, después de ser el anfitrión del stand del festival y estar parado unas buenas horas vendiendo las gaseosas llamadas Ramune. Sakura no se apareció en toda la mañana y eso me enfermó más. ¿Por qué era tan irresponsable?

Estoy entrando departamento para vestirme e ir a la famosa fiesta. De la fastidiosa no hay señales y supongo que debe estar encerrada en su habitación. Doy unos golpecitos en su puerta y le aviso que ya llegué.

No hay respuesta.

"Sakura, ¿Por qué no fuiste ayudarme? Se suponía que debíamos estar juntos en el puesto"

Un silencio había en toda la casa y pensé que ella no estaba así que abrí la puerta sin volver a llamar.

Y la vi.

Estaba junto al espejo con una yukata rosada con bordes rojos, ceñida a su cuerpo de forma espectacular. Ella se volteó a verme y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme al verla tan maravillosamente hermosa.

"No te di permiso para que entraras" – Si se hubiera mantenido con la boca cerrada, me hubiera parecido hasta un ángel, pero no.

Mató la magia.

"No tengo que pedir permiso para ver a mi esclava" – Sonreí burlonamente y ella hizo una mueca de fastidio.

"Para que no fueras a mandarme he dejado una yukata verde en tu cama. Si quieres la usas, sino me da lo mismo" – Se encogió de brazos y yo me sorprendí.

"¿H-Has hecho eso por mí?"

"Corrección. Lo hice de buena gente que soy"

Mi sonrisa se amplió mucho más al ver que estaba sonrojada.

"Bien, entonces iré a probármelo" – Salí de la habitación con una inmensa sonrisa, parecida a la de un niño cuando le regalan algo que quiere.

La yukata estaba bien doblada a los pies de mi cama. La tela era muy sencilla, pero no dejaba de ser un atuendo bonito. Y lo mejor de todo es que nunca había usado una de estas cosas.

"Debes anudarla en la parte de atrás" – Dijo Sakura apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

"¿Podrías ayudarme?" – Le pedí como niño bueno y mi expresión de santo la descolocó un poco.

"Apresúrate entonces, Kinta vendrá por mí en unos minutos más"

Salió de la habitación y comencé a sacarme el uniforme. Cuando saqué la camisa coloqué la yukata sobre mi cuerpo, pero la cuestión se caía y comencé a desesperarme.

"Sa- Sakura ¿Puedes ayudarme? Tengo problemas con esto"- sentí sus pasos acercarse

"¡Oh por Dios!" – Exclamó - ¿Podrías haberte tapado por lo menos y no estar así?"

Yo tenía la yukata en la mano y solo vestía mis bóxers. En ningún momento fue esa la intención, pero luego comencé a reír.

"Si sigues riéndote no te ayudaré. ¿Ya estás vestido o por lo menos tapado?"

"Sí" – Me cubrí con la yukata sin abrochar.

"Primero debes cruzarte esta parte para acá y luego…"

No escuché nada de lo que decía porque estaba demasiado pendiente de esos ojos verdes sutilmente delineados. Su rostro estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del mío y no se daba cuenta del _efecto _que causaba.

"Listo" – Parpadeé confundido. La yukata estaba perfectamente colocada.

El timbre del departamento sonó y Sakura estaba a punto de ir abrir cuando la detuve por la muñeca.

"Prométeme que hoy pasarás un tiempo con nosotros. Tus amigos"

"Veré que puedo hacer"

"No" – Dije tajantemente – "No es una petición, es una obligación y será la primera cosa que hagas como mi esclava"

Se soltó bruscamente – "Como olvidarlo, si pasas cada segundo recordándomelo"

Salió y escuché como saludaba a Kinta yéndose al Instituto. Esperé unos minutos y partí al mismo destino que ellos. No me hubiera causado gracia habérmelos encontrado tomados de la mano o haciendo otra cosa.

El patio del instituto seguía adornado con los stands, la diferencia era que otras personas estaban a cargo y los estudiantes disfrutaban del merecido descanso. En la entrada me encontré a Tomoyo y Eriol, vestidos con una yukata lila y otra azul, iban cogidos de la mano y cuando me vieron hicieron seña.

"Shaoran, por aquí"

"Hola chicos"

"¿Y Sakura?" – Preguntó Tomoyo – "¿Acaso no viene?"

"Ya está aquí, creo pero ya sabes, con su novio" – Expresé disgustado.

"Vaya" – Suspiró entristecida – "Creí que estaríamos los cuatro juntos"

"No te preocupes" – Sonreí – "Ella estará aquí en poco tiempo, de eso estoy seguro"

Ambos me miraron sin entender lo que decía, y comenzamos el recorrido por los puestos. Esto era algo nuevo para mí y deseaba disfrutarlo al máximo.

No pasó ni una hora cuando Sakura llegó corriendo a nuestro lado.

"Chicos, creí que nunca los alcanzaría" – Se puso una mano en el pecho tratando de recobrar el aliento.

"¿Ves?" – Me dirigí a Tomoyo

La novia de mi amigo comenzó a reír y partimos los cuatro a comer dulces de la temporada.

Sakura iba caminando adelante con Eriol y yo me quedé con Tomoyo. Sin embargo, me hubiera gustado mucho que las parejas se invirtieran.

"Es duro ¿no crees?" – Tomoyo habló sacándome de mis pensamientos - "Pero al parecer ella es feliz" – Volvió a decir su amiga al momento que se echaba un dulce a la boca.

"Feliz" – Susurré – "Ella es feliz"

Las palabras que alguna vez pensé volvieron y con ello incluido el hecho de que yo deseaba con todas mis ganas que Sakura estuviera contenta aún cuando yo no fuera quien provocara esa sonrisa maravillosa que tenía.

"Pero no todo está perdido" – Me dijo Tomoyo. La miré sorprendido por sus palabras y ella sonreía como siempre. – "A veces es bueno que estas cosas pasen para hacernos recapacitar. Sabrás cuando es el momento de actuar"

"Eriol te contó" – Musité. Ella sabía lo que sentía por Sakura, pero no dije nada más porque el verla aquella vez con Kinta yo sí creía que no había nada más que hacer.

Había perdido feo.

"Sakura estará de cumpleaños en un mes más. Podría ser una buena oportunidad para… tú sabes" – Me guiñó un ojo y antes de caminar para alcanzar a su novio me volvió a decir – "Ella es feliz por fuera, pero yo sé que encontrarás el regalo perfecto" – Se acercó a Sakura y le susurró unas palabras haciéndola sonrojar.

Segundos después tenía una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes caminando junto a mí.

Quizás Tomoyo tenía razón y todo no estaba perdido.

**

* * *

****Autora: Hola!! Sí, ha pasado más de un mes que no actualizo, pero lo importante es que estoy de vuelta jijiji.**

**Les cuento que el mes de abril ha sido toda una prueba para mí, y aunque continua, por lo menos vencí la primera barrera y doy gracias a Dios por ello.**

**Pero vayamos a lo que nos interesa… ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Aquí puse de todo un poco, nuestros protas pasaron por una y mil emociones y como dijo al final del cap nuestro querido Shaoran quizás no todo esté perdido… jejeje… igual hay otras ideas rondando mi cabeza, pero como sabemos si por ahí les doy una sorpresa…**

**Ojalá no se pierdan mis lectoritos.. por favor ¡No! Espero con ansias sus comentarios, vieran las veces que quise dejar de estudiar por terminar el capítulo, pero luego Pepe grillo (mi conciencia) no me dejaba en paz… **

**Ahh! Se me olvidaba comentarles que "CORAZÓN DIVIDIDO" ya tiene su nuevo capítulo… síi! Después de meses sin actualizar, por fin, pude terminar el capítulo nueve quepor cierto, también espero su apoyo!!**

**Besitos a todos!**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!! Ehhhh!!**

**Eien-Li.**

**Jejeje no me he olvidado… aquí están las contestaciones a sus comentarios!! **

**mary-loki: **_Así es amiguita, Saku aceptó u.u es lamentable, pero… jejeje no diré nada mejorshh. Te gustó el momento de salvajismo? Jajaja.. aunque confieso que no soy tan pervertida, de hecho me cuesta escribir así. Gracias por tu ánimo! Y espero tu review!_

**ludita30: **_Así es… ya sabes lo enredadas que podemos ser las mujeres a veces y ésta no es la excepción. Espero q la duda entre Shao y Eien haya quedado clara y te haya gustado el resultado final. Besitos amiga!_

**nea lunatica potter: **_Perdóneme amiguita por olvidarlos otra vez TT pero espero me comprendan… dejados pero no olvidados, ese es mi lema jajaja. Y de verdad que gracias por tus halagos, aunque considero que aún me falta mucho por aprender para escribir bien. Espero te guste el cap y obvio que me dejes tu comentario!!_

**Johanna-Ikari: **_Sí, oportunidades llamadas Sakura… ) que rico que te gustó el capi jejeje sobre todo la parte ésa… cochinona jajaja… Que rico ver que sigues apoyándome aún, y con las escenas ET ya tendremos un poco más, porque se me está ocurriendo algo… jejeje. Cuidate y besitos amiga!_

**HaRuNo-SaMy: **_¿Te recordó a ti? __Uhhh! Fuertes declaraciones... Y así es, la trama se complica aún más, pero creo que el cap de hoy da un atisbo de esperanza, que ojalá sea de tu agrado obviamente. _

**Sayuri Noa: **_Jajaja, ¿quedaste en shock? Niña por Dios no te me mueras por favor!! Jajajaja Que rico que te gustó, eso es lo que más me emociona… y bueno, Ramune es una especie de gaseosa, aunque ahora están saliendo unos dulces, igual hay poca información en internet… pero bueno… dejémoslo así. Gracias de nuevo!_

**Luna-Box: **_Gracias por los ánimos!! Ojalá me sigas leyendo… _

**xiio-: **_Que bueno que te guste!! Así que te gusta a Tomoyo y Eriol melosos? Ojalá les dure lalala… jajajaja nooo, si les durará… y espero que disfrutes la continuación jejeje. Besitos amiga!_

**cainat06: **_Te gustó? Espero que este capítulo también… jejeje... la trama? Se complica aún más, pero no tanto para no decepcionarlos… Gracias por los ánimos!_

**always mssb: **_Buena suerte para ti también! Y así es mis horarios cada vez son más estrechos, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, que espero lees guste mucho!! Muchas gracias!_

**Rosh bernal: **_Amiga! La espera terminó tanto para esta historia como para la otra… actualicé por fin!! Sí, después de meses. Shao es un tonto? See… eso es cierto, el orgullo puede más, en ambos. Gracias por siempre apoyarme! Besitos!_

**anac-chan:**_ Jajaja yo y mis roces.. si igual los amas!! Jajajaja que bueno que te gustó!! Y Saku, sí, Saku tiene novio, pero Shao poco a poco va disipando su nube de malentendidos y se está dando cuenta de cómo son las cosas. Amiga, besitos y gracias!_

**Lala:**_ Uhh! Soy recomendada que emoción!! Jajaja… ojalá sigas con nosotras ehhh!! Bueno, poco a poco las cosas toman forma y Shao y Saku no sé… ahí veremos que pasa jejeje... no adelanto nada. Ojalá te guste este nuevo capi!!_

**Amis cr: **_Pero Shao no es mentiroso… lo dijo porque se molestó con Saku… es que igual nada que ver lo que hizo, en fin… Y así es.. la esclava de Shao, eso suena interesante… Saludos amiga!_

**Tinavb: **_Lo de Kinta.. mmm… no sé aún lo estoy pensando, y Shao y Saku ¡oh Dios! Es una buena expresión jajaja… Esperto tu comentario!_

_**Amiguines!! Sí, ojalá no me olviden TT y sigan apoyándome con sus REVIEWS!! Síiii**_


	8. ¿Es necesario hacerlo?

_**Ramune**_

**¿Es necesario hacerlo? Mi cabeza es un lío**

**- Sakura -**

Tomoyo me ha susurrado que no pierda la oportunidad de estar con Shaoran justo ahora que ha quedado solo. Yo me he sonrojado y segundos después caminaba junto a él.

He dejado a Kinta por unos minutos para venir a ver a mis amigos. Lo sé… soy una pésima novia, pero es que… Dios, las cosas no son tan fáciles como pensé.

"¿Y tu novio? ¿Acaso no habías quedado con él?"

Parpadeé un par de veces y con suerte alcancé a entender su pregunta.

"Él me está esperando por aquí cerca"

"Ah…" – Su tono es tan despreocupado que otra vez estoy molesta.

Estábamos pasando por el que había sido nuestro stand de ramune, cuando una chica gritó como una loca atrás de nosotros.

"¡Shaoran!" – La chica viene corriendo a toda prisa y al estar cerca de nosotros se pega como una lapa al brazo de Shaoran apretujándolo muy fuerte – "He estado deseando encontrarme contigo"

"E-Eien… ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Li está nervioso y sonríe como imbécil.

"Pues ¿Qué más? Disfrutando de estos eventos maravillosos ¿Acaso no te agrada verme?" – Hace unos pucheros estúpidamente infantiles y aún así la muy… no es del todo fea.

"Eien, saluda a Sakura" – Su mirada es tan fría que hasta miedo me da. Sus ojos verdes penetrantes me hacen desconfiar.

"Mucho gusto, Sakura" – Ella sonríe cínicamente y me estira la mano. Yo la cojo y la apreta con tanta fuerza que comienza a dolerme, pero sin hacer mayor escándalo la retiré mirándola con odio.

"Se puede decir lo mismo… mucho gusto"

Tomoyo y Eriol se acercaron para ver que era lo que nos detenía… o mejor dicho quien era…

"¿Chicos que ocurre?" – Preguntó Eriol

"Nada" – Dije con tranquilidad - "La ex novia de Shaoran está aquí" – Sí, lo siento, debía decirlo porque la yegua ésa no dejaba de mirarme con antipatía. Observo a Shaoran y veo lo incómodo que se puso con mi comentario.

"Así que tu eres la famosa EX novia" – recalca Eriol sonriendo – "Mucho gusto, soy el mejor amigo de Shaoran y ella es Tomoyo mi hermosa novia"

La chica los saluda con una sonrisa en los labios, que al parecer fue sincera… pero sólo al parecer.

"Eriol, Tomoyo, ella es Eien" – Shaoran los presenta y todos nos quedamos en silencio.

"Así que ya has hablado de mí eh…" – Dice Eien mirando a Shaoran con suspicacia.

"Este… bueno… eh…" – El muy idiota está tan nervioso que comienza a rascarse la cabeza rápidamente.

"No importa" – Le sonríe tomándole la mano. Es que ¿acaso la muy condenada no se da cuenta que aquí no se hacen ése tipo de cosas? – "Porque todos me conocen como tu ex, pero lo que no saben es que muy pronto dejaré de serlo" – Sonríe abiertamente, dejándonos a todos muy sorprendidos.

"¿Có-Cómo?" – Preguntó estupefacta – "Ustedes…" – los señalo a ambos y…

"No mientas Eien" – Dice Shaoran al instante – "Ése tema ya está conversado, por favor…"

"Está bien, está bien" – Se suelta por fin y dice – "Me dejaré de tonterías por hoy, ¿Por qué mejor no disfrutamos de esto que está maravilloso?"

Todos sonríen ante la falsa amabilidad de Eien, aunque yo no le creo nada. No habíamos dado ni dos pasos cuando mi móvil comienza a sonar.

Era Kinta

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

"Este eh…" – Todos están observándome y eso me incomoda – "Cerca del puesto de Ramune"

"_Bien, no te muevas, voy inmediatamente para allá"_

"¡No, pero…!" – Ya era demasiado tarde, él había terminado la llamada.

"¿Pasa algo Sakurita?" – Preguntó Tomoyo acercándose.

"Lo siento chicos, deberán adelantarse"

"¿Te sientes bien?" – Shaoran me mira preocupado y coloca una mano en mi hombro – "Si quieres podemos detenernos y…" – Lo interrumpí de inmediato y lo miré desconfiada ¿Qué bicho le había picado que se mostraba tan interesado en lo que me ocurría?

"No es que… Kinta dijo que lo esperara y no quiero arruinarles el paseo"

"Vaya…" – Suspira Tomoyo entristecida – "Creí que este día estaríamos juntas"

"Lo sé, pero es que…"

Y unos brazos me rodearon con ternura.

"Me dejaste esperando y pensé que nunca volverías"

Kinta ha llegado a nuestro lado y observo cómo Shaoran se va con su ex.

"Sakura ¿Irás con él?" – Pregunta nuevamente Tomoyo. Yo asiento bajando mi cabeza y siento la voz de Kinta.

"Si a ustedes no les molesta puedo acompañarlos" – Sonríe amistosamente y yo me alegro de que sea tan comprensivo.

"¡Claro!" – Expresa Tomoyo – "Puedes venir con nosotros si a ustedes no les molesta" – Habla a su novio, Shaoran y la intrusa.

"No hay problema" – Dice Eriol – "¿Y tú Shaoran?"

"Lo que sea" – Se nota molesto y ni siquiera ha saludado a Kinta como los demás, sólo se mantiene de espaldas junto a ella – "Será mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos que esto se acabe por tontas interrupciones"

Un aire tenso se dispersaba en el aire… sentía que este día de la famosa feria quedaría grabado en mi memoria…

**- Shaoran -**

No entiendo que está haciendo este tipo aquí. Se supone que estaríamos los cuatro juntos y no con agregados.

"¿Estás molesto Shao?" – La dulce voz de Eien me baja a tierra – "¿Te incomoda que esté aquí?" – Sus ojos están tristes y me siento culpable por ello.

"No Eien, no estoy molesto, simplemente… - "Suspiro profundamente y agrego – "No me hagas caso, son cosas sin importancia"

"¿Estás así porque va con nosotros el novio de Sakura? No ha pasado desapercibido el hecho de que no lo saludaras y los comentarios irónicos que has lanzado desde que nos encontramos"

Sonrío maliciosamente y luego abrazo por los hombros a Eien – "Tú siempre con tu psicoanálisis"

Ella ríe graciosamente y siento que ya la pesadez se está esfumando. Sé que Sakura va con su novio atrás, pero yo no puedo dejar que eso me afecte, Eien ha hecho hasta lo imposible por sacarme sonrisas y por fin lo ha conseguido.

"¿Te parece si vamos a los autos chocadores?" – Le pregunto – "El primero que salga de la pista invita al otro algo para comer"

"¿Es un reto?" – Veo en sus ojos la determinación y eso por muy extraño que parezca me gusta. Las chicas así son mucho más interesantes que ésas niñas _finas_ que les da miedo todo. – "Acepto encantada" – Me dio su mano y cerramos el trato

"Chicos, nosotros iremos para allá" – Le indico la pista de autos – "Si desean pueden seguirnos, sino nos juntamos luego"

"Nosotros pasamos" – Dice Eriol tomándole la mano a Tomoyo – "Creo que iremos por los alrededores. Cuando terminen nos llaman al móvil ¿Vale?"

"¿Quieres ir Sakura?" – Le pregunta el noviecito – "Aunque podríamos ir a caminar por ahí"

Tenía todas las intenciones que Sakura nos acompañara para tenerla cerca, pero luego creí que lo mejor sería que se fuera con él.

"No, prefiero algo más tranquilo. Li, andaremos por aquí, aunque si quieres llamas a Eriol y se juntan, puede que nosotros nos vayamos antes ¿Cierto?" – Y veo como le toma la mano haciéndome enojar.

"Bien. Nos vemos" – Tomo a Eien por el brazo y me dirijo a la fila de los autos chocadores. Siento una punzada en mi interior por las palabras tan frías de Sakura y por el hecho de que me haya llamado Li.

**&**

Ambos paseaban como dos enamorados por los alrededores de la feria. Se veían tan felices que cualquiera sentiría envidia de verlos tan desinhibidos en mostrar sus sentimientos.

"Y ¿Adónde quiere ir la bella dama?" – Preguntó Eriol con caballerosidad – "Cualquiera sea la petición será concedida"

"A ver…" – Tomoyo colocó una mano en su mentón – "Me gustaría ir a la rueda que está allá"

A lo lejos se podía observar el parque de atracciones que se encontraba a pocos metros de donde estaban. Estaba completamente iluminado y la noche lo hacía mucho más perfecto aún.

"A sus órdenes" – Dijo Eriol tomándola del brazo y dirigiéndose a donde deseaba ir su novia.

Aún Tomoyo no llegaba a comprender cómo había nacido el amor entre ellos. El día que llegó Eriol de intercambio a Japón había quedado en el curso diferente al de ella y sólo se encontraban cuando juntaban los dos grupos para trabajar.

Recordó que no se llevaban nada de bien y las veces que se encontraban peleaban hasta que quedaban agotados. Muchas veces estuvieron en el pasillo haciéndose compañía por castigos, pero Tomoyo siempre los libraba gracias a su madre.

**- Flash-Back -**

_Todo había comenzado por un trabajo de ciencias al cual le habían designado a ellos dos. Desde que cruzaron sus miradas supieron que ello no sería fácil. Eriol había comenzado con su repertorio de elogios pícaros y Daidouji sólo deseaba exterminarlo de la faz de la tierra._

"_Pero si eres muy bonita ¿Por qué no aceptas salir conmigo?"_

"_Ya te dije que no y ahora por favor, avancemos en esto ¿Quieres?"_

"_Si es sólo ir a dar una vuelta. Vamos no te cuesta nada"_

"_Me cuesta y mucho. ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila y te buscas a otra para molestar?"_

"_¿Por qué te pones así si sólo quiero que nos llevemos bien?"_

"_Imposible. Tú eres un flojo y siempre terminas dejándome los trabajos. Te quedas dormido, no vienes a clases, cuando te pido que hagas algo no lo haces, te dije que te aprendieras eso y sólo me dejaste en vergüenza delante de la clase y aún así ¿Tienes el descaro de venir y pedirme que salga contigo?"_

"_Te importa mucho lo que digan los demás de ti. Nunca pensé que fueras tan superficial Tomoyo Daidouji" – Expresó disgustado_

"_Y yo nunca pensé que serías tan antipático. Ve y búscate a otra que no estoy para tus juegos. He podido observar cómo coqueteas con las demás chicas y éstas hacen todo lo que les pides. Entiende esto de una vez jamás, pero escucha bien, jamás saldré contigo"_

Y ahora quien la viera… tomada de la mano junto a Eriol Hiragizawa, su novio.

"¿En qué piensas _bombón_?" – Solía llamarla así las veces que se encontraban solos. ¡Cómo adoraba que le dijera así! La hacía sentir la persona más especial en su vida, la única con quien deseaba estar.

"En cómo un día te dije que jamás saldría contigo" – Expresó su novia con vergüenza – "Recuerdo que dije muchas cosas pesadas y aún así seguiste a mi lado"

"Mi bombón ¿Por qué te has puesto tan melancólica recordando cosas del pasado? De eso más de un año y aún lo tienes presente" – Tomó con firmeza la mano de Tomoyo y le dio un beso en ella – "Tenías razón en muchas cosas. Siempre te dejaba sola en los trabajos, nunca hacía nada"

"Pero ahora has cambiado y te has convertido en uno de los chicos más inteligentes del Instituto"

"Eso lo hice por mí… y por ti" – Tomoyo miró sorprendida a su novio – "No podía seguir así de inmaduro si quería estar contigo"

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar esas palabras. Sentía que amaba cada día más al chico que iba junto a ella. Eriol notando el rubor en sus mejillas se detuvo y la acarició.

"No sabes lo feliz que soy ahora junto a ti"

"Yo también, Eriol, yo también" – Lentamente acortó las distancias entre ellos y la besó tiernamente. No sabía como explicarlo pero sintió que la felicidad que lo inundaba saldría por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Él era feliz y sabía que ella también.

¿Qué podía ir mal si hasta el momento todo era perfecto?

**&**

**- Sakura -**

Fuimos a la cafetería que se encontraba fuera de la feria y pedimos un café con pastel. Kinta se sentó en frente mío y observaba todos mis movimientos lo que comenzó a disgustarme demasiado.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Pregunté con un leve tono molesto

"No, disculpa no quería incomodarte" – Dijo agachando su rostro – "Estás tan callada que pensé que ocurría algo"

La verdad es que estaba furiosa y con Li, sí, el tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y yo la muy tonta me estaba desquitando con el pobre de Kinta.

Traté de sonreír y estiré mi mamo para tomar la suya. ¿Qué me había pasado que ni siquiera el toque y las suaves caricias que propiciaba a mi mano ya no provocaban esas mariposas?

"Disculpa. No quería preocuparte y mucho menos enfadarme contigo. No estoy enojada, es sólo que…" – Cerré mi boca y no pude seguir hablando porque ¿Qué es realmente lo que me molestaba?

Me sentía así porque ¿Quería matar a Li por sus conductas tan tontas o porque simplemente no quería estar a solas con Kinta?

"Si quieres podemos volver junto a tus amigos, quizás así puedas sonreír como antes"

"No es eso… no me hagas caso" – Agité mi mano tratando de restarle importancia al asunto– "Hemos venido para disfrutar y yo sólo me he dedicado a arruinarlo todo, soy yo la que debería pedirte disculpas Kinta, en verdad lo siento"

"No te preocupes, pequeña, todo está bien" – Expresó con una gran sonrisa en los labios – "Es bueno que podamos comunicarnos, eso es fundamental en una pareja"

La última frase casi hizo que me atragantara con el café.

Una pareja…

Jamás lo había visto desde ése punto de vista…

"Y dime una cosa Kinta, ¿Cuándo empezaste… este… bueno…?" – Las palabras no me salían y un sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas.

"¿Cuándo empecé a interesarme en ti? ¿Eso es lo que quieres preguntar Saku?"

Asentí con la vista baja, me daba tanta vergüenza andar preguntando ese tipo de cosas, pero yo quería saber cómo fue todo eso.

"Es curioso… ni yo me explico cuando dejé de mirarte como una chica más del instituto, nunca pasábamos del saludo y yo siempre iba pensando en mis cosas. Tampoco sabía lo de tus sentimientos" – Mi mejillas se tornaron mucho más rojas pero no quise interrumpirlo con mis niñerías – "Creo que fue desde este año…no sé exactamente"

¿Desde este año? Y sin pensarlo ¿Quería ser mi novio? ¿Así de rápido?

"Nunca fuimos amigos ¿Cómo es que puede interesarte alguien a quien con suerte le sabes el nombre?" – Esto ya no era una conversación entre novios, sino un interrogatorio de mi parte.

"No malinterpretes mis palabras Sakura, sé que todo fue muy rápido, pero simplemente se dio. No me hagas explicar cosas que ni yo mismo sé" – Se había puesto más serio de lo normal y hasta se me cruzó por la mente que se había molestado.

"No te enfades ¿Quieres? No fue mi intención incomodarte, sólo deseaba saber"

"Bien, pero tratemos de no tocar mucho ese tema, no es que no me guste, al contrario, todo lo relacionado contigo me interesa, pero no encuentro las palabras para expresarme"

"No te preocupes, no hablaré más de esto" – Noté que Kinta se había colocado tenso y se lo atribuí a los nervios que le daban cuando hablaba de estas cosas.

Salimos de la cafetería y caminamos lentamente. No íbamos cogidos de la mano y cada uno pensaba en lo suyo. A la vista de todos parecíamos unos simples amigos que se han cansado de hablar tanto.

"Iré a dejarte a casa Sakura, estoy un poco agotado" – Dijo de repente, sorprendiéndome por la propuesta que me decía – "Ahora si quieres ir a buscar a Li, no hay problema yo puedo irme a casa"

Me paré en frente de él con mis manos en las caderas. Ahora me sentí mucho más irritada. Kinta miraba despreocupadamente para otro lado sin tomarme en cuenta.

"No sé realmente qué fue lo que te molestó. Que yo recuerde nunca dije algo indebido ¿O sí?"

"No, no has dicho nada" – Espetó volviendo sus ojos azules a mí – "ése es el problema, que nunca dices nada"

"¿Y qué quieres que diga?" – Respondí malhumorada. ¿Sería esta nuestra primera pelea?

"Cada vez que te observo con Li o con tus otros amigos estás feliz, sonriendo y hablando hasta el punto de ahogarte de tanto aire que has inspirado, pero no hago más que llegar y te callas de inmediato, como si te cambiaran Sakura"

"Yo…" – No sabía que decir, al parecer él tenía razón.

"Si quieres que continuemos juntos te pediré que cambies de actitud porque ¿Aún quieres estar conmigo, cierto?"

"Sí" – Dije como autómata – "Es lo que he deseado desde que tengo quince años, estar a tu lado"

"Entonces te pediré que te alejes de Li, él no me gusta para nada. Con Eriol y Tomoyo no hay problema, pero Li es algo diferente"

"¿C-Con Li?" - ¿Cómo me pedía que me alejara de Li si vivimos en la misma casa, pasamos casi todo el día juntos y más encima… más encima…?

"Él no es lo que aparenta Saku" – Dijo acariciando mi brazo – "Es alguien en quien no se puede confiar…"

Miraba estupefacta a Kinta y no supe qué decir… ¿No puedo confiar en él…? Esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes…

"Pequeña Sakura, recuerda que te quiero mucho y no quiero que peleemos más" – Me abrazó con fuerza y yo no pude responderle.

"No puedo" – Las palabras salieron por sí solas casi en un susurro. Él se separó bruscamente observándome a los ojos y tuve el valor de hablar otra vez – "No puedo hacer lo que me pides, lo siento" – Agaché mi cabeza ocultando mi rostro

Se alejó de mí con una mirada dolida – "¿No puedes o no quieres?"

"No puedo…" – Volví a repetir – "Estoy viviendo con él, somos compañeros de curso, es inevitable no hablarle"

"Sakura…" – Se acercó rápidamente y me besó con fuerza. Él nunca había actuado así y comenzaba a hacerme daño. Su lengua recorría desesperada mi boca y yo no sabía que hacer.

Con todas mis fuerzas lo alejé golpeándolo en el pecho – "¿Qu- Qué te pasa?" – Grité

"L-Lo siento" – Expresó sorprendido – "No sé que me ha pasado… yo, yo…" – Se notaba turbado y se movía para todos lados.

Lo miraba y no entendía que le había ocurrido. El corazón me latía a mil por horas y quería tratar de calmarlo, estaba tan nervioso que hasta hizo que mi enojo desapareciera.

Yo sabía que él tenía razón, nunca podría ser feliz con Kinta si seguía junto a Li, yo ahora tenía un novio a quien quería… y lo único que hacía era darle vueltas al asunto de Shaoran y su ex.

Era necesario cambiar si quería continuar con esto… Así que tomé una determinación, pero Kinta se me adelantó.

"Sakura…" – Su voz fría hizo que se me erizara la piel – "Tenemos que hablar…"

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y él se acercó con paso inseguro – "¿Hablar, dices?"

"No te culpo por lo que acaba de pasar, todo fue… confuso para ambos, pero creo que esto tiene que acabar aquí" – Me quedé de piedra al escuchar sus palabras y traté de asimilarlas, pero era imposible.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Mis ojos se cristalizaron. Temía lo peor y su tono de voz no me gustó para nada. Las manos me sudaban y no podía controlar los nervios

"Tienes que elegir entre estar con Li o conmigo, tu novio. Quiero que sepas que yo te quiero mucho, pero no sé si tú también"

"¿Cómo dices eso? Te he querido desde hace tres años atrás y ¿dices que no te quiero?"

"Entonces ¡demuéstramelo!" – Su voz resonó por casi todo el lugar – "Aléjate de Li para que podamos estar tranquilos"

"¡Pero si él no hace nada! ¿Cuál es el problema?" – Mi pregunta era desesperada, ¿Por qué me pedía eso? ¿Por qué me complicaba aún más las cosas?

"¡¿No hace nada?! ¡Me enferma cómo te mira, como trata de intervenir en nuestra relación!" – Estaba enfurecido y de verdad que cada vez yo estaba más asustada.

"Kinta yo quiero estar contigo"

"Entonces aléjate de él… dile que se mude a otro lado, que te deje tranquila. Sakura…" – Me acarició la mejilla y yo comencé a llorar – "Hazlo por nosotros"

Tenía ganas de golpearlo de abofetearlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero mi cabeza decía que él tenía razón

"No sé si tenga las fuerzas suficientes…" – Expresé angustiada – "No sé si pueda decirle que se marche… él no lo hará"

"Sé que podrás Sakura, recuerda siempre que tú me gustas mucho Sakura, y no sé que ha pasado pero no quiero dejarte, no quiero estar separado de ti…"

"Pero ¿Por qué? Si estábamos tan bien ¿Por qué me pides algo tan difícil?"

"Porque quiero que me demuestres cuanto me quieres, cuántos estás dispuesta a dar por mí"

Me di media vuelta pero el me retuvo del brazo y me besó suavemente los labios, abrazándome para no dejarme ir.

"Bien…" – Dije sin ganas – "Entonces las cosas serán así"

Kinta se despidió y salió por la puerta del Instituto dejándome sola con mi indecisión. Tenía que sacar a Shaoran del departamento porque a mi novio le había dado un repentino ataque de celos.

De verdad que no sabía que hacer… ¿Cómo decirle a Shaoran? ¿Cómo convencerme a mi misma que tenía que correrlo de mi vida?

­

**- Shaoran -**

Salimos riéndonos después de habernos dado una paliza mutua en los autos chocadores. La había pasado tan bien que había olvidado a Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura y su novio…

Había olvidado todo…

"Vaya choques que me diste… ni siquiera tuviste compasión por ser una mujer" – Dijo Eien aferrándose a mi brazo – "Aunque igual te gané" – Expresó con una sonrisa triunfante.

"Tuve compasión de ti, eso es todo" – Dije tratando de que sus palabras no llegaran a mi ego herido

Y es ¡vamos! A ningún chico le gusta perder y menos si su contrincante es mujer y para peor su ex novia.

Caminamos y saqué el móvil para llamar a Eriol

"¿Llamarás a tus amigos?" – Preguntó Eien al ver que buscaba el número en el celular.

Algo me hizo dudar y cerré la tapa de éste. Quizás sólo los interrumpiría y más encima Sakura no estaba con ellos.

"No, creo que no los llamaré. Además ya es hora de ir a casa" – Expresé encogiéndome de hombros – "Si quieres puedo dejarte cerca para el autobús"

"No gracias, puedo irme sola, además no es tan tarde. Aunque te confieso que me hubiera gustado pasar mucho más tiempo contigo"

Su comentario hizo que me sonrojara levemente y sólo atiné a decir – "Podremos vernos otro día si quieres"

La mirada afligida de Eien recuperó su brillo normal y revoloteando sus pestañas se lanzó con fuerza a abrazarme

"¡Claro que quiero Shao!" – Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y yo trataba de soltarme de a poco – "No sabes lo feliz que me haces"

"Ya, pero Eien, me estás dejando sin respiración, por favor… estamos en público" – Mis orejas me ardían de lo avergonzado que estaba con sus muestras de cariño.

"Lo siento, lo siento" – Se disculpó variadas veces y luego tomó mis manos – "Verás que la próxima vez la pasaremos de maravilla… y no te dejaré volver a tu casa… ése día te irás a la mía"

El brillo malicioso me hizo pensar en _eso_… y sentí como mi interior se revolucionaba haciendo que todo mi estómago se encogiera de los nervios, aunque dicha emoción fue interrumpida al sentir unos labios cálidos sobre los míos.

Sí… Eien estaba besándome y yo no puse resistencia.

Nos separamos y sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Yo no dije nada y el silencio de unos segundos estuvo entre nosotros hasta que ella habló.

"Tu sabes que yo aún te quiero Shaoran, y que haré hasta lo imposible para que vuelvas conmigo y nos vayamos a China luego que terminen tus estudios"

¿Volver a China? No lo había meditado, de hecho no sabía qué sería de mí luego de los seis meses que faltaban para que pudiera asistir a una universidad.

"No tengo la intención de obligarte a nada, sólo pedirte que reconsideres la respuesta que me dijiste esa vez en la cafetería. Debes pensar que no siempre podrás estar aquí en Japón y que algún día tendrás que volver con tu madre"

"Yo… yo no le he pensado" – Expresé nervioso y choqueado con sus palabras.

"Verás que todo será como antes, verás que de nuevo seremos felices y así podremos planear nuestro futuro juntos"

"Eien, tú sabes que lo que siento por Sakura… ella…"

"Ella tiene novio, y tu madre me eligió como tu acompañante. ¿Es tan difícil de aceptar Shao? ¿Tan poco me quisiste?"

"Te dije que yo te quería y mucho, pero ahora… es diferente"

"Ahora estás confundido" – Su mano acariciaba mi mejilla y sus palabras me llegaban como susurros a mis oídos – "Ahora no sabes qué hacer, pero verás que con mi ayuda todo se arreglará"

"No sé" – No tenía las fuerzas para rebatirle y explicarle que yo sentía algo por Sakura, que el pasado estaba enterrado y que era muy probable que no volviera a China y me quedara aquí para siempre.

"Mi Shaoran, yo te amo"

Recibí un beso en mi mejilla y vi como se alejaba perdiéndose en la oscuridad dejándome con miles de preguntas y ninguna con respuesta.

Me sentía desorientado.

Obligué a mis pies a que emprendieran marcha a casa y tumbarme en mi cama y olvidarme de todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. La noche había caído completamente y las estrellas brillaban intensamente.

No veía a nadie caminando y poco a poco el bullicio de la feria y del parque de diversiones fueron disminuyendo. La sombra de mi cuerpo se proyectaba gracias a la luz de los faroles y cada vez se hacía más y más pequeña hasta que desapareció por completo.

Estaba en frente del parque pingüino y decidí sentarme en una de sus bancas. Cuando pasaba en frente del inmenso resbalín en forma de pingüino, de ahí el nombre tan original del parque, unos pantalones y zapatos conocidos me llamaron la atención.

Alguien estaba ahí adentro.

Me acerqué despacio tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido. Y lo que ví me sorprendió.

Sakura estaba con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

"Sakura" – Entré al diminuto agujero y mi voz la sobresaltó.

"¿Qu-Qué haces aquí?" – Dijo tratando de secarse unas lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

"La pregunta debería ser otra ¿Qué haces tú aquí y más encima llorando?"

Estaba sumamente preocupado por ella, su rostro estaba desanimado y mostraba una tristeza característica que se podía reflejar perfectamente en sus ojos.

"No puedo decirte" – Respondió de inmediato – "No puedo decirte porque…" – Y se calló y me miró como si hubieran matado a alguien.

"Sakura, vamos" – Me acerqué y la rodeé con mis brazos. Estaba temblando de frío – "¿Por qué no me cuentas que te ocurre?"

Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, pero después de un momento se alejó asustada de mi lado.

"Por favor no te acerques" – Bien, que alguien me explicara lo que estaba pasando porque yo no entendía nada.

"Sakura…" - De mi bolsillo saqué mi pañuelo y se lo acerqué para que lo ocupara.

"Gr-Gracias" – Se sonó como una niña pequeña y eso me hizo mucha gracia.

"Ahora me dirás lo que ocurre. ¿Ha pasado algo con Kinta?"

Con sólo nombrárselo se ha puesto más tensa de lo normal. Pero lo que luego dijo me dejó más confundido.

"¿Te ha tocado hacer algo que no quieres?"

Algo le ocurría, no por nada actuaba de esa forma tan extraña. Estoy seguro que tiene que ver con su noviecito.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" – Más que responder cosas obvias, deseaba saber qué había pasado mientras daba vueltas con el tipo ése.

"Si no quieres responder, no importa"

"Vale Sakura, tranquila" – Me puse de pie junto con ella – "Es obvio que algún día tenemos que hacer algo que no queremos, y por eso sufriremos, pero son casos demasiado extremos"

"¿De verdad? A veces prefiero… no sé" – Se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño y añadió – "Detesto decidir cosas así. Ojalá no debiera hacerlo"

"¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer?"- Pregunté curioso. Lo que estaba pensando Sakura era sumamente importante para ella dejarlo o sumamente difícil de explicarlo

"Aún no puedo decírtelo" – Respondió al instante – "Pero creo que pronto lo sabrás"

Sus palabras me provocaron un escalofrío. Sentía que lo que debía hacer Sakura estaba relacionado conmigo, pero no podía saber de qué se trataba. Sus ojos sólo mostraban pena y por muy paranoico que suene estoy seguro que es malo… muy malo.

"Sakura…" – No sabía cómo animarla, así que le dije lo primero que cruzó por mi mente – "¿Sabías que tienes los ojos verdes más perfectos que hubiera conocido?"

No sé como describir su rostro, pero logré por lo menos borrar por segundos esa mueca tan acongojada que tenía.

"¿De verdad?" – Preguntó entre dudosa y desconfiada a la vez.

"Sí… no sé, es algo que no se puede explicar…" – Ni yo mismo comprendía lo que estaba diciendo ¿A qué venían todas esas palabras?

Sakura se quedó observándome y luego sonrió levemente – "Si no estuvieras sonrojado no te creería ni una palabra"

"A pues… sólo lo decía para animarte, porque despistada, enojona y todo lo demás no se arregla con un rostro bonito"

Dio un profundo suspiro y cuando pensé que pelearía conmigo dijo tranquilamente – "Tú nunca cambiarás, eres un bruto de aquí al final de tus días"

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué dices eso?" – Pero la mirada de Sakura se había perdido lejos y estaba muy pero muy triste.

"¿Sabes? Kinta me ha pedido que haga algo…" – Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante esas palabras. – "Me ha puesto entre la espada y la pared y yo…" – Iba a llorar nuevamente, pero se contuvo

"¿Qué te pidió?" – Sentía una especie de nostalgia y nerviosismo. Él le había pedido algo y ella no quería hacerlo, y esa cosa que tenía que hacer estaba relacionada conmigo…

"Nada que pueda explicar… aún. No sé que pasó, después de habernos separado, se puso de mal humor y lo único que pude hacer es decirle que tomaría una decisión. Y me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa"

"¿Cuál?" – Pregunté nervioso. No es que tuviera la esperanza de que por fin se diera cuenta que yo también existía, sino que a veces me daba un poco de miedo las ideas raras que pasaban por su cabeza.

"Que la frase no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes es muy cierta. Quiero mucho a Kinta, es cierto, pero no sé cuanto estoy dispuesta a arriesgar por él…"

La ilusión y la esperanza cayeron en picada al escuchar sus palabras. Ella me confirmaba en mi propia cara que lo quería, pero si en realidad ella haría lo que él le pedía eso era más que querer…

Eso era estar enamorada y desear hacer hasta lo imposible por esa otra persona…incluso cosas que te costaban…

Y eso me dolió, y mucho.

Traté de no mostrar alguna expresión de angustia en mi rostro. No podía enojarme con ella por sentir así y tampoco podía enojarme conmigo por ser tan vulnerable… como ella dijo minutos atrás, las cosas simplemente pasan.

No puedo tener el control de todo, pero por lo menos tendré control de mis emociones.

"Vamos a casa Sakura. Ha comenzado a hacer frío" – Le pasé mi chaqueta por sus hombros y ella agradeció en silencio.

No hablamos nada en el camino y yo respeté eso. El departamento estaba frío y prendí la estufa para que el ambiente se temperara.

"¿Te gustaría un chocolate caliente?" – Pregunté mientras ella se acurrucaba en el sofá envuelta en mi chaqueta.

"¿Y quien lo preparará?" – Preguntó con una ceja enarcada – "¿Acaso también sabes hacer eso?"

Yo sonreí con autosufiencia y ella se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa cálida.

"Te lo acepto si prometes no envenenarme" – Se notaba que por lo menos su sentido del humor agrio permanecía intacto y no había sido dañado.

"Recuerda que la que debe hacer lasa cosas por 28 días eres tú y no yo"

"Eso será un problema" – Susurró, pero yo alcancé a escucharla. ¿Por qué dijo eso?

Me acerqué a ella y me apoyé por detrás del respaldo del sofá. Observaba su perfil bien delineado y su nariz tan pequeña pero linda.

"Hey Sakura, ¿Tanto te duele dejar lo que él te pidió?" – Ella observó mis ojos y por primera vez no se colocó nerviosa o se sonrojó por el hecho de estar muy cerca de ella.

"¿Qué sentiste tú cuando terminaste con Eien?" – Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y no pude evitar colocarme tenso.

"Pues… es difícil de explicar… además debíamos separarnos dadas las circunstancias, sufriera o no… aún cuando mi madre deseaba que ella fuera mi esposa"

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa – "¿Tu esposa? ¿Tan joven?"

"Verás, las costumbres chinas se mantienen desde siglos atrás. Mi madre es una mujer buena, pero bastante estricta en este tipo de cosas. Ella le gusta dejar 'asegurados' a sus hijos y sobre todo a mí por ser el hombre de la casa"

"¿Y tu padre no cuenta aquí?"

Sakura era la primera persona que se interesaba por saber algo más de mí y no por las grandes cantidades de dinero que poseía mi familia. Ella deseaba escucharme.

"Mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeño y mi madre adoptó una serie de sobreprotección conmigo. Todavía me pregunto como es que dejó que viniera a Japón"

"Mi madre también murió cuando era pequeña, y quedé al cuidado de mi papá y mi hermano Touya, aunque ahora ambos están en el extranjero"

El sonido de que el chocolate estaba listo interrumpió nuestra conversación. Fui a buscar las tazas con chocolate y le pasé una a ella.

Me senté a su lado y ella me preguntó

"Eien… tiene ganas de volver contigo ¿o me equivoco?"

Di un sorbo a mi chocolate y luego contesté – "Ella dice que me extraña"

**- Sakura -**

Las palabras _ella dice que me extraña _rondaron por mi cabeza, pero no lograron ser asimiladas. Shaoran está observando su chocolate, moviendo la taza de un lado para otro. Se nota que el tema le incomoda.

"Creo que debes analizar bien tu situación"

El asintió y debo reconocer que me hubiera gustado mucho más que me dijera que simplemente no volvería con ella porque lo engañó.

"Creo que no es bueno que me cierre a la posibilidad" – Sus palabras me sonaron tan melancólicas que tuve la intención de abrazarlo, pero me quedé en la misma posición que estaba.

No quería hablar más de Eien o Kinta, lo único que lograban era hacernos sufrir, porque aunque no lo quiera admitir, Shaoran está bastante triste recordando su pasado.

"¿Sabes? Mañana volveré a mis labores de esclava" - Él me observó y rió.

"Estaba pensando justamente en eso. La verdad es que nunca fue mi intención molestarte. Me divierte mucho meterme contigo y ver como te enojas tan fácilmente" – sus ojos ámbares brillaban tan hermosamente que no pude evitar mirarlos.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" – Expresó descubriéndome – "Mira Sakura sé que te gusto, pero podrías ser un poco más disimulada ¿no crees?"

Le pegué con el almohadón del sofá en todo el rostro y escuché su queja lo que me hizo reír.

"Para que aprendas a no ser tan bobo" – Y le saqué la lengua como una niña pequeña.

"Ya verás" – Tomó otro cojín y comenzó a pegarme mientras armamos una tremenda guerra en el sofá.

Reímos como idiotas todo el rato hasta que quedó sobre mí tomándome de los brazos para que no hiciera algún movimiento. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban rápidamente y el ambiente se puso, cómo decirlo… intenso.

Nos quedamos mirando por largo rato hasta que nos dimos cuenta en la posición que quedamos y nos separamos inmediatamente completamente sonrojados.

"Lo siento" – Expresó parándose rápidamente

Yo volví a incorporarme y me levanté. Me saqué su chaqueta y se la entregué en sus manos.

"Muchas gracias" – Dije evitando mirarlo. Estaba muy avergonzada.

Él la cogió y luego nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra habitación, me sentía fatal. Decirle a Shaoran la mala noticia no sería agradable para ninguno de los dos. Y no sólo eso debía alejarme para siempre de él.

Ambos nos quedamos en nuestras habitaciones. Yo miraba al techo y pensaba en lo ocurrido, y lo cierto de mis palabras cuando pensé que éste sería un día que no olvidaría.

Debo hacerlo, pero no quiero… ¿Cómo hago eso?

Tomé mi celular y llamé a Tomoyo, ella siempre tiene la palabra perfecta para animarme y sus consejos nunca me han fallado.

"Hola Tomoyo"

_"Sakurita ¿Estás en casa?"_

"Sí, nos hemos venido con Shaoran un poco más temprano"

"_¿Y Kinta y Eien?"_

"Supongo que ambos en sus casas"

"_¿Te ocurre algo? Te escucho bastante deprimida"_

"La verdad es…" – Y me coloqué a llorar como si me hubieran dado miles de golpes y pidiera clemencia

"_Sakurita ¿Qué ocurre amiga? Por favor no llores, tranquila"_

"L-Lo siento Tomoyo" – Hipaba y tartamudeaba hasta más no poder.

Traté de calmarme y comenzar a relatar mi triste historia. Tomoyo se mantuvo en silencio escuchándome llorar hasta que me detuve. Mi amiga es la mejor.

"_¿Estás más calmada?" – Preguntó con ternura_

"Sí, gracias… y disculpa"

"_Vamos, Saku nos conocemos de pequeñas ¿Cuántas veces te he visto o sentido llorar? No deberías avergonzarte, además para eso soy tu mejor amiga"_

"Gracias Tomoyo, no sabes la falta que me hacían tus palabras"

"_Ahora… ¿Qué pasa que te tiene tan mal?" _

"_Con Kinta hemos discutido fuertemente"_

"_Así que eso era…"_

"¿Pensabas otra cosa?" – Pregunté pensando que Tomoyo creía que podía estar triste por otra causa.

"_No… sólo que… te digo si prometes no enfadarte"_

"Tomoyo…" – Ella sabía que cuando utilizaba ese tono de voz era porque debía decirme lo que pensaba

"_Pues… creí que habías peleado con Li, entonces…"_

"No es eso… con Shaoran estamos… mejor" – Y pensar que no pasaríamos de esa etapa.

"_¿Entonces?"_

"Kinta en medio de la discusión me ha pedido que me aleje completamente de Shaoran, incluso que lo eche del departamento"

"_¿QUÉ? ¿Y por qué te ha pedido eso?"_

"Porque dice que nunca podremos ser felices si Shaoran sigue inmiscuyéndose en nuestra relación"

"_¿Y tú que harás?"_

"Ese es el problema… yo le dije… que lo haría" – Mi tono fue disminuyendo, pero el grito que pegó Tomoyo, estoy segura que hasta lo escuchó Shaoran.

"_¿Por qué has hecho eso? No puedes… ¡no, no y no! ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Acaso Kinta está loco?"_

"No lo sé, pero tú sabes que yo lo quiero mucho y no quiero separarme de él"

"_¿A quién quieres?" – Su pregunta iba con otra intención._

"A Kinta por supuesto. ¿A quién iba a estar refiriéndome?" – Dije un poco enfadada. – "Por favor Tomoyo, necesito que me ayudes ¡No sé que hacer!"

"_Sakura… tú sabes que siempre te he ayudado en todo y lo hago con gusto, pero creo que al momento de decirle a Kinta que echarías a Li, tú ya estabas tomando una resolución" _

Una voz se escuchó y supe que era Eriol.

"_Shh, amor, déjame hablar, por favor" – Dijo Tomoyo – "Disculpa, Eriol está sorprendido con lo que acaba de escuchar y la verdad es que se ha molestado"_

"Dile que lo siento… es algo que se escapó de mis manos"

"_Yo creo que no" – Habló de inmediato – "Tú no deberías hacer eso, y no eres quien para echarlo"_

"¡Eriol!" – Exclamé sorprendida – "¿Y Tomoyo?"

"_Está a mi lado. Mira Sakura, no es de mi incumbencia el problema que hayas tenido Kinta, pero no metas a Shaoran en ellos. Mi consejo es que hables con tu novio, además ¿Quién te asegura que él querrá irse?"_

"Hablar con Kinta…" – Susurré, como si fuera tan fácil…

"_Sakurita, Eriol tiene razón, creo que tu corazón te dirá lo que tienes que hacer"_

"No lo sé..." – Suspiré tratando de ordenar mi mente – "Gracias por todo Tomoyo, eres una gran amiga"

"_Y tú, recuerda que cualquier cosas puedes llamarme"_

"Gracias…bien, adiós"

Me levanté para hablar del tema con Shaoran, quizás él comprendería mi situación y lo tomaría mejor de lo que imaginaba. Salí al pasillo con la intención de charlar, pero el miedo no me dejaba actuar.

Así que solo atiné a quedarme cerca de su puerta entreabierta para ver que estaba haciendo y lo encontré sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, vistiendo su pijama verde.

La verdad es nunca fue mi intención espiarlo, porque mi propósito era otro, pero lo vi tan calmado, tan guapo, tan…

¡Basta!

Me escondí detrás de la muralla para que no me viera y sólo tenía asomada mi cabeza. Estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo que no se ha dado cuenta que llevo unos minutos mirándolo.

"Sakura, ¿puedes dejar de observarme? Sé que estás ahí"

Retiro lo dicho… sí se había dado cuenta.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y puedo sentir el calor subir por mi mejillas al ver esas avellanas mirarme y no sólo por eso, sino porque me descubrió…

Observándolo.

"Lo- lo siento… no quería interrumpirte"

Él sólo atinó a sonreír levemente, pero no hay indicios de que quiera pararse, al contrario.

"Ven" – Me llamaba y estiró su mano para que la tomara y yo nuevamente con la temperatura por las nubes…

Estúpidas hormonas…

Me acerqué despacio y es que no podía creer que estuviera taannn sereno. ¡No! Él no era así.

"¿Quieres intentarlo?"

"¿Ehhh?" – Le digo sorprendida. ¿Qu- Qué querrá hacerme?

"Te digo si quieres practicar yoga conmigo"

Ahhh era eso… Sakura ¡Mal pensada!

"Es que no sé como hacerlo"

"Primero colócate en la misma posición que yo, al frente mío"

Lo hice como indicó y quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro… bastante cerca.

"Y ahora cierra tus ojos y deja tu mente en blanco, dile adiós al instituto, dile adiós a tus problemas personales, dile adiós a Kinta…"

Abrí mis ojos y vi que él me miraba fijamente.

"Bueno, si es que puedes decirle adiós…" – Volvió a cerrar sus ojos pero yo no, y vi que fruncía el ceño… y yo recordé el por qué estaba ahí.

_Sólo un momento más_Me dije… si le decía ahora o después el resultado sería exactamente el mismo

Traté de olvidarme, para hacer lo que él me había mandado, pero fue imposible, el rostro enojado de Kinta aparecía a cada momento. Sin embargo me obligué a olvidar. Pasamos unos minutos, que para mi fueron eternos, sentados en la misma posición.

Hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable…

"Shaoran…"

"¿Uhmm?"

"Es que…"

"¿Qué pasa Sakura?, debemos estar concentrados o sino esto no resultará"

"Es que… se me durmieron los pies y siento hormiguitas"

Sentí risas por parte de Shaoran y abrí mis ojos nuevamente. Él me miraba con una especie de ternura y no sé… ¿cariño? Que tuve que desviar mi vista.

"Eres una niña ¿lo sabías?"

Me ayudó a levantarme, me cargué en sus hombros y me llevó hasta la cama.

"Acuéstate"

"¿Qu-Qué?"

"Dije que te acuestes"

Estaba muy nerviosa, pero los pies comenzaban a dolerme. Vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos. No quería que pasara lo de aquella vez en mi habitación.

Se sentó también en la cama y tomó uno de mis pies y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente

"¿Qué haces?" – Le dije sorprendida

"Silencio o sino el calambre no se irá"

No tuve más remedio que hacerle caso y veía como hacía su trabajo de una forma tan dedicada. Lo hacía con delicadeza, con sutileza, se sentía bien…

"No sabes lo amable que puedes llegar a ser Shaoran Li" – Las palabras salieron por sí solas y algo en mi interior me dijo que había estado mal.

Cerré mis ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada disfrutando de ese grato momento cuando sentí que sus manos abandonaban mi pie.

Asustada vi que se había parado y ahora estaba al lado mío y como siempre observándome.

"Sha- Shaoran ¿Qué haces?"

Se acercó lentamente y pude sentir su respiración en mi rostro. Yo, tontamente no podía moverme, o quizás no quería…

Ayyy… no sé en realidad.

Sólo pude sentir un leve roce de sus labios en los míos para que luego añadiera – "Tu pie ya está mejor"

Y salió de su habitación dejándome con su dulce sabor en mí y con mi corazón latiendo a mil por horas…

Y no sólo con eso, sino que mis labios pedían a gritos ser besados o tocados otra vez.

Y eso no me gustó…

Estaba engañando a Kinta…

Y…

Me estaba engañando a mi misma…

Oh Dios… ¿Y ahora qué haré?

**

* * *

****Autora****: Holaa!! ¿Cómo están?... antes que todo, quiero pedir enormes disculpas por ausentarme estos meses y la verdad que hasta vergüenza me da las excusas que les doy, pero son necesarias.**

**Les cuento, estoy terminando el semestre en la U y no ha sido nada de fácil, mi carrera comenzó con las prácticas y para eso es necesario estudiar día a día, sin contar los trabajos, las pruebas y los futuros exámenes… y con la historia avanzaba apenas una hoja cada día, y más encima que este capítulo fue el que más he modificado porque no me gustaba y aunque aún no me convence, me gusta poner a pensar a Saku…**

**¿Qué hará? ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Lo echa o no? ¿Shaoran se va o no? Jeejeje me gustaría que me respondieran a ver si soy alguien muy predecible…**

**En fin… quiero darle las gracias a todas esas lindas personitas que me dejaron un review y a todas esas que solamente leyeron mi historia les quiero decir… ¡Anímense! Escriban aunque sea una línea para saber si les gusta o no. **

**Muchos besitos y bendiciones a tods. **

**Rosh bernal: **_Que bueno que te hayan gustado ambas historias, sin embargo corazón dividido tendrá que esperar un poco más, porque si esta me costó, la otra… peorrsss… _

_Te gusta el enredo ehhh!! Bueno te confieso que a mi también jajaja… y como dices Shao ya se dio cuenta y lo que dijo, no sé, puede que sea verdad como puede que lo haya dicho de celoso… nadie lo sabe… te doy las gracias por el apoyo, en serio y pedirte disculpas por al demora… Besitos y sigamos en contacto!_

**maria camila: **_Gracias amiga! Mil disculpas por la demora, pero aquí estoy actualizando nuevamente… y espero que pueda seguir leyendo tus comentarios... Besitoss!_

**Hikari:**_ Jjajaja, puxis disculpa por no haberlo hecho antes, las razones arriba con negrita xD, pero lo important es que estoy aquí y no me he olvidado de ustedes… Muchas gracias por tu primer y 2° review, son muy importantes para mi.._

**Las otras contestaciones… a sus mails.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… y recuerda… deja tus comentarioss!! **


	9. Ojalá pudiera borrarte

_**Ramune**_

**Ojalá pudiera borrarte**

**- Shaoran -**

Un día de instituto comenzaba nuevamente. El día estaba tan nublado que deprimiría a cualquiera.

Pero ése no era mi caso…

Ayer nuevamente besé a Sakura y estoy segurísimo, que ella me gusta. ¡Sí! Ya no tengo dudas de eso… y me siento tan contento que nada podría borrarme la sonrisa que tiene mi rostro…

Me siento feliz…

Unos golpecitos me sacan de mis cavilaciones y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

"Pasa Sakura" – Sabía que era ella.

"Disculpa que te moleste tan temprano" – Su tono de voz es tímido y eso me hace agrandar mucho más mi sonrisa – "Antes que nos vayamos quisiera hablar contigo"

"Para que te hayas levantado temprano debe ser urgente, o sino aún estarías entre las sábanas… perezosa" - Le regalo una sonrisa que se borra al instante al ver su rostro serio y preocupado.

"Es importante, Shaoran" – Se sienta en mi cama y comienza a jugar con sus dedos

"Ya pero no es para que te pongas así de seria ¿o sí? ¿Tiene que ver lo que no deseas hacer y bla bla bla?"

"Mira, sé que ya han pasado unos meses que vivimos juntos y cuando te vi en la puerta creí que serías el peor infierno, pero…"

El hecho de que comenzara con ese tema no me gustó para nada. Tenía el presentimiento de saber de lo que me hablaría, pero preferí no decir ni una sola palabra.

"Yo sé que ya nos habituamos y todo, pero…" – Estaba con su cabeza gacha y simplemente miraba al suelo.

"¿Pero?"

Levantó sus ojos y sentí la tristeza que estaba experimentando…

"Tienes que irte del departamento Shaoran… ya no puedes seguir aquí"

**- Sakura -**

Tomoyo está tratando por todos los medios de sacarme alguna sonrisa, o por lo menos una palabra… pero es imposible.

"Sakurita… no me gusta verte así"

Me quedo observándola, pero no respondo…

Me siento horrible…

"Te dije que lo pensaras bien ¿o no?" – Me expresa dulcemente – "Aunque ya sabes que estoy contigo" – Me dedica una sonrisa y trato de imitarla, pero es imposible.

Yo sabía que había cometido un error, pero… ya todo estaba hecho…

Recuerdo sus palabras y me da coraje conmigo misma por ser una cobarde, por dejarme manipular y por causar daño en una persona que no lo merecía…

**&****-&-&-&-&-&**

"¿Qué dices? – Está atónito por mis palabras - ¿Qué me vaya?" - Y se nota en su rostro el desconcierto

"Verás Shaoran, estoy teniendo algunos problemas y tú estás involucrado en ellos"

"¿Yo?" – Me miró confundido – "¿Y ahora que hice?"

"La verdad es…" – No sabía como explicarle las cosas – "No puedes seguir aquí, lo siento"

"Ya ¿Y quién te aseguró que yo tomaría mis maletas así de tranquilo? Estoy pagando, no tienes derecho a correrme" – Se estaba enojando y se notaba en su rostro tenso

"Es que tendrás que hacerlo, porque ya hablé con Kaoru y ella está dispuesta a buscar a otra persona"

Eso era mentira, porque nunca hablé con ella, pero de alguna u otra forma tenía que convencerlo.

"¿Qué hiciste qué?"

Su mirada me dio miedo y me levanté retrocediendo hacia la puerta. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí y un escalofrío me recorrió completamente.

"Supongo que estás bromeando…"

Negué con la cabeza y en un momento rápido me tomó por el brazo.

"¿Qué te hice ahora?" – Me remeció fuertemente, pero no me hacía daño en lo absoluto.

"Sha-Shaoran, es que yo…"

"Shaoran es que yo…" – Se burló de mí y me soltó al ver mis ojos de sorpresa. – "No sé por qué me sorprende tanto…" – Suspiró y miró al suelo.

Pero luego de unos segundos su mirada ámbar se posó en la mía

"¿Acaso tu novio te mandó a que me echaras? ¿Era esto lo que no querías hacer?"

Asentí lentamente y su mirada se volvió fría y dura.

"Tenía que estar involucrado ese tipo… debería haber previsto que esto pasaría…" – Trató de calmarse y luego agregó – "De esa mierda puedo esperar todo, pero de ti Sakura… ¿Por qué lo haces?" – Sus ojos mostraban rabia y sí, alcancé a ver un poco de dolor

"Yo…" - ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué estaba corriendo a Shaoran del departamento? – "Kinta me dijo que tú estabas interfiriendo en nuestra relación"

Esas palabras lo llenaron de coraje y mucha ira. Su mandíbula se tensó a más no poder y sus manos estaban fuertemente empuñadas…

"No me iré" – Dijo al instante – "Esto es una estupidez y lo que más lamento es que seas parte de este juego"

Arreglaba su bolso con violencia, porque la mayoría de sus cuadernos fueron lanzados, literalmente, a su mochila, sin ningún cuidado, y él no era así.

"Shaoran…" – Traté de razonar y tranquilizar el ambiente – "Sé que no te agrada en lo absoluto la idea…"

"¡Vaya! Debería sentirme agradecido por tu comprensión, ¡gracias Sakura Kinomoto!"

Su ironía, que hace tanto que no veía, volvía aparecer, pero ahora mezclada con furia e impotencia.

"Shaoran, por favor, conversemos" – Me acerqué a él y coloqué mi mano en su brazo, pero se corrió al instante.

"No quiero conversar contigo, Kinomoto" – Se fue a la puerta y dijo – "Vete, en serio, vete"

"Pero es que quiero saber lo que harás…no quiero terminar así contigo"

"¿Para qué quieres saber lo que haré? ¿Te importa acaso? ¡¿Alguna puta vez te he importado?!" – Su voz descontrolada, se escuchó por toda su habitación.

"Claro que me importas…"

"Se nota, créeme, se nota demasiado…" – Suspiró cansinamente – "Sakura, vete, en serio, no quiero hablar contigo…"

"Pero Shaoran…"

No quería irme así no más… quería saber para donde iría, que es lo que haría…

"¿Qué quieres ahora? Tu ya decidiste y me corriste sin siquiera decirme antes, y ahora ¿quieres conversar?"

"Yo no quería hacerlo…" – Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, pero ni eso lo calmó.

"Si no querías hacerlo, no debiste… pero ya abriste la boca y escupiste todo…"

"No tienes que irte si no quieres, pero por favor no te enojes…"

"¡Maldita sea Sakura! Nunca entiendes nada…" – Caminaba de un lado a otro enrabiado – "Me corriste, hablaste con la señora del departamento… y todo porque eres tan fácil de manipular… ¿Tanto le quieres?"

"¿Ehh?" – No entendía su pregunta – "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Tanto quieres a ese imbécil para que hagas esto?"

"Supongo…no sé" – Me llevé las manos a la cabeza con desesperación – "No entiendo nada…"

"Quizás lo mejor es que estés sola, para que aclares tu mente…" – Pasó por mi lado y yo lo retuve por el brazo.

"¿Te irás?" – Pregunté. Quería que dijera que no, que mandara por un tubo la estúpida idea…

"¿Tú quieres que me vaya?" – Cuestionó – "¿Quieres que deje el departamento?"

No pude responder… quería decirle que no, que no se fuera, pero mi cabeza decía que tenía que dejarlo que se marchara…

Ví como sonreía tristemente – "No es necesario que me contestes…"

Tomó su bolso y salió camino al instituto. Yo no pude seguirlo porque minutos después me vi arrodillada en el borde su cama, llorando.

Soy una tonta.

**&****-&-&-&-&-&**

- **Shaoran -**

"¡Me ha echado! ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Pensé que no lo haría" – Eriol está junto a mí cambiándose el equipo de fútbol. Yo lo quedé mirando sorprendido.

"¿Sabías?"

Él asintió y la rabia nuevamente estaba haciendo de las suyas…

"Ella llamó anoche a Tomoyo y yo le dije que ni hiciera tal de sacarte, pero por lo visto no me hizo caso"

"¿Y por qué no me avisaste? Podría haber estado preparado…"

"Ya te dije Shaoran, pensé que no diría nada y que sólo calmaría a su novio"

"Parece que no resultó. No sé que hacer Eriol, tuve intenciones de ir a matar a ese tipo"

"Lo sé, pero no es conveniente hacerlo. Debes guardar la calma"

Sus palabras hicieron el efecto contrario, porque salimos de los vestidores y alcancé a ver a Sagara a lo lejos. Eché a correr a toda prisa sin escuchar nada más.

"¡Shaoran espera!"

"¡Maldito!" – Me lancé como una fiera sobre él y le di un golpe en la cara. El tipo cayó al suelo.

"Pero que…" – Y al ver mi rostro el gallina se cubrió con las manos – "Li, espera, yo…"

Yo no lo escuchaba y comencé la danza de patadas.

"¿Así que querías sacarme del departamento? Lo conseguiste infeliz, y ahora levántate y defiéndete"

Se levantó del suelo y se puso en guardia. Se notaba que ni siquiera había peleado alguna vez en su vida, porque las poses extrañas que colocó me causaron hasta risa.

"Eres un idiota, Sagara" – Bajé mis puños y di media vuelta, no había caso pelear con un afeminado como él, pero su voz llegó a mi oídos.

"Así que Sakura te ha echado. Me parece perfecto" – Volteé airado y vi como sonreía ante el hecho. Eso hizo que mi raciocinio desapareciera y volví a lanzarme contra él.

"¡Maldito!" – Ahora no tenía compasión y comencé a golpearle en toda la cara. Él también comenzó a defenderse y debo decir que, si bien no sabía pelear, tenía una mano pesada.

Caímos al suelo y aún así seguíamos peleando. Hasta que…

"Ustedes dos. ¡Sepárense!" – El profesor había llegado y había agarrado a Sagara mientras Eriol, trataba de afirmarme.

"Tranquilo Shaoran ¡por favor!"

"¡Suéltame Eriol!, este maldito se está burlando de mi..."

"Cálmese Li y ahora, los dos a dirección ¡Rápido!"

Me limpié el sudor y las pequeñas gotas de sangre que caían de mi labio. Él estaba mucho más herido, porque su nariz había comenzado a sangrar y un ojo se le estaba hinchando.

Nos sentaron en frente del director. Un viejo gordo y calvo que llevaba una camisa demasiado ceñida a su cuello, dejándolo casi sin respiración.

"Li y Sagara, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Este tipo me ha atacado señor, y ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de defenderme" – El mariquita de Sagara estaba haciendo pucheros.

"Y bien señor Li ¿Algo que decir?"

Yo permanecía callado y sólo escuchaba como Kinta me dejaba por los suelos delante del calvo.

A la salida lo mataría… eso es seguro.

"Señor Li, no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. ¿Sabe lo que significa este incidente?"

Yo seguía desafiándolo con la mirada sin abrir mi boca.

"¿Se niega a responder? Entonces no me queda más remedio que desearle un feliz viaje a la sala de castigos"

Me levanté para irme y cuando tomé el pomo de la puerta, el director nuevamente habló.

"Un mes señor Li, un mes de castigo, y sin derecho a jugar fútbol por supuesto" – No volteé a mirarlo, pero tenía ganas de golpearlo también – "Y espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir"

Salí de dirección y afuera me esperaba Eriol junto a Tomoyo… y ella…

Sakura me observaba con preocupación e hizo el intento de acercarse, pero yo pasé por su lado sin hablarle, Eriol fue tras de mí aconsejado por Tomoyo. Me dirigí al camerino y arreglé enrabiado mis cosas.

Mi amigo sólo se limitaba a observarme. Agradecía enormemente que no dijera algo, o sino me desquitaría con él… eso era seguro.

Cuando terminé, me volví a él y dije – "¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa un par de días?"

"Claro que puedes, estaba esperando que lo dijeras"

Le sonreí tristemente – "Gracias. Iré hoy por mis cosas, pero por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto"

"Tranquilo" – Se acercó y me estiró su mano, a la cual yo estreché.

"Me iré hoy mismo. Mira lo que ha causado una simple tontería"

"Lo bueno es que justo podrás estar para el campeonato interescolar"

"Algo bueno que sucediera" – Me pasé una mano por el cabello y añadí – "No sé si pueda estar alejado por tanto tiempo del campo de juego"

"Amigo, eso es una prueba secundaria…"

Yo lo miré confundido y él dijo nuevamente – "En casa te explicaré, ahora ándate antes que vuelvas a cometer una locura"

Salí del instituto sin una pizca de ánimo. El día me acompañaba perfectamente, todo había sido asqueroso, pero al parecer ése no era el final.

Sakura me esperaba en la entrada del Instituto con su uniforme de porristas.

Pasé por su lado ignorándola completamente, pero ella me llamó.

"Shaoran…"

Yo me detuve sin enfrentarla a la cara. Estaba muy dolido con ella…

"Por favor, hablemos, no quiero que te vayas así" – Se puso delante de mí. Sus ojos estaban tristes, pero ahora ni eso me conmovía, o por lo menos quería creer que así era.

"Kinomoto" – Mi voz era fría y ella se sorprendió cuando la llamé así – "Déjame en paz"

Ella seguía sin moverse y su vista se fijó en mi labio roto, trató de tocarlo, pero le alcancé la mano, bajándosela bruscamente.

"Lo siento…"

"Sí, siempre lo sientes… estoy acostumbrado"

"Shaoran yo…"

"¿Qué quieres? ¿No te basta con haber convertido este día en una mierda? ¿No te basta que por tu culpa me hayan castigado?" – La había tomado por los hombros y otra vez la zamarreaba.

"Yo no quería, perdóname Shaoran…"

Cuando vi que estaba llorando la solté y emprendí mi camino sin voltear a verla…

Me sentía lo peor tratándola así… pero ella no se imaginaba que el que más sufría era yo…

No tenía ni la más remota idea que este día acababa de destrozar mi corazón…

- **Sakura -**

Volví a la práctica con las porristas, quienes ya habían comenzado la nueva coreografía. Todas me miraban y no era para menos, venía con un rostro de tres metros, y el leve maquillaje se había corrido todo.

Por suerte Tomoyo me alcanzó.

"Ven Sakura, la profesora te dio permiso para que fueras a casa"

Yo le agradecí con una sonrisa y fui a cambiarme la ropa. Cuando salíamos del Instituto, Eriol llegó junto a nosotros, pero ni siquiera me miró.

"Tomoyo, volveré a casa…"

"Está bien, yo me quedaré un poco más con Sakura ¿No te molesta, cierto?"

"No" – Respondió cortante y luego besó a mi amiga – "Te llamo a la noche ¿Vale?"

"Sí… bien" – Mi amiga se despidió y luego se volteó a verme – "Vamos Sakura"

"Está enojado conmigo por lo que le hice a Shaoran ¿cierto?"

"No le hagas caso a Eriol, él no está enojado, simplemente no comprende por qué corriste a Li"

"Pero si ya les dije que Kinta me lo pidió. Y ahora que lo nombro ¿Cómo está él?"

"Bien, un poco magullado, pero nada que el hielo no pueda solucionar, acaba de irse. Y con respecto a lo otro, ése es el problema, que él te lo pidió, pero tú no querías. Verás, Eriol siempre ha sido una persona que piensa más con el corazón que con su mente, y aunque a veces hace cosas sin pensar, está a favor de los sentimientos"

Yo observaba como Tomoyo se refería a su novio, mientras caminábamos. Se notaba que estaba completamente enamorada de él…

"¡Mira!" – Mi amiga me indicó la cafetería de la esquina que tenía la promoción de un pastel con un café – "¡Vamos! Yo invito"

No tenía ganas de comer nada, pero insistió tanto que prácticamente me llevó del brazo.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y al instante llegó la mesera pidiendo nuestra orden. Como no había tanta gente en el local, nuestro pedido llegó casi al instante.

Me limité a sorber un poco el café, pero el pastel casi no lo toqué.

"Sakura, ¿Acaso no te gusta tu pastel?" – Preguntó mi amiga – "Si quieres lo cambiamos y ya…"

"No es eso, no tengo hambre. Gracias de todos modos"

Tomoyo me observaba tomar el café sin estar pendiente de su compañía. Pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo Shaoran…

¿Estaría igual de triste que yo?

"Yo creo…" – Tomoyo comenzó a hablar – "Que si cometiste un error, debes repararlo"

Volví mi mirada a ella y ella siguió con sus palabras – "Podrías comenzar por pedirle disculpas a Li, y luego hablar con Kinta"

"¿Hablar con Kinta?"

"Sí" – Tomoyo tomó mis manos y sabía que diría algo que quizás iba a molestarme – "Sakura… yo creo que podrías pedirle un tiempo a Kinta…"

Mi cara sorprendida no pasó desapercibido ¿Un tiempo? ¿Y para qué?

"No creo que sea lo mejor que sigas con una persona a quien no le estás entregando todo" – Yo me moví incómoda en el asiento, y ella continuó antes de que la interrumpiera –"Me refiero a que para ser novia de alguien debes estar cien por ciento segura de que le amas"

¿Amar?...

"Te hago la siguiente pregunta ¿Amas a Kinta?"

Yo me quedé pensando un momento y luego moví negativamente la cabeza, pero dije rápidamente – "Pero le quiero, que eso no es menos"

"Sé que no es menos y está bien. Y ahora te hago otra pregunta ¿Qué sientes por Shaoran Li?"

Sentí como mi interior se removía con sólo nombrarlo y en segundos recordé todo lo que había vivido con él… nuestras peleas, nuestras cenas y almuerzos juntos, nuestras conversaciones…

Nuestros besos…

Otra vez tenía ganas de llorar, pero Tomoyo afirmó mi mano y eso me hizo despertar.

"A Shaoran…yo…"

Mi amiga vio que estaba dudando y dijo – "Tranquila Sakura, nadie está presionándote, pero te ruego que pienses en ello"

Yo no dije nada, pero lo más seguro era que sí pensaría en ello…

_Es imposible no hacerlo…_

"Eso sí" – Añadí – "Gracias por tu idea con Kinta, pero lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están"

A Tomoyo no le agradaron mucho mis palabras, pero sabía que respetaría mi decisión – "Si tú lo dices, lo único que quiero es verte feliz Saku, nada más"

"Gracias" – Dije con lo poco y nada de fuerzas que tenía porque el nudo en la garganta con suerte me dejaba hablar.

Caminamos por las calles poco transitadas. Algunas estrellas ya habían aparecido y el cielo poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Me despedí de Tomoyo que siguió su camino a casa y yo apuré mucho más el paso. No me gustaba pasar por esos lugares tan solos.

Lo bueno es que el departamento estaba a unos pocos minutos.

Entré sintiendo como mis piernas pedían a gritos descansar. Fui a mi habitación, pero antes observé la puerta cerrada de Shaoran.

Ahora que lo pensaba, todo estaba muy oscuro y no había señales de que él estuviera en casa. Me cambié los zapatos y me dirigí a su habitación.

Di unos pequeños golpes… pero nadie respondió.

"Shaoran ¿Estás ahí?"

No obtuve respuesta alguna. Pensé que podía estar dormido así que abrí sin más remedio.

"Permiso, sé que no quieres verme pero…" – Me detuve al ver su cama estirada.

Miré para todos lados. En las paredes ya no estaban los posters de Futari, tampoco las pantuflas verdes que siempre usaba. Me acerqué rápidamente a su armario y lo abrí…

No había nada…

Me llevé una mano a la boca sorprendida… Shaoran se había ido y quien sabe a dónde…

Traté de buscar alguna nota en su velador, algo que me hubiera dejado…

Nada… no encontré absolutamente nada.

Me fui a mi habitación y me tiré a la cama a llorar desconsoladamente. Estaba otra vez sola, pero por extraño que parezca la pérdida de Shaoran dolió mucho más…

Ya no tendría su cercanía, sus bromas, ya no tendría nada de eso… él se había marchado.

**- Shaoran - **

Preferí salir del departamento antes de que Sakura volviera, o sino todo sería peor. Aún no entiendo cómo es que accedí a irme tan rápido, yo no era así, siempre luchaba por lo que yo encontraba justo, y esto era una injusticia tremenda.

Quizás sus palabras de querer a Kinta y hacer lo que le pidió me dolieron mucho más y no pude soportarlo.

Ahora estoy en la casa de Eriol, quien me ha prestado una habitación por mientras que yo encuentro otro lugar, aunque me dijo que me quedara por el tiempo que quisiera.

Él vivía solo y hasta me propuso quedarme para siempre compartiendo gastos. La idea no me parece del todo mala, pero no sé si podré reemplazar tan fácilmente a Sakura…

"¿Otra vez pensando?" – Me preguntó Eriol quien había llegado a la habitación

"Trataba de comprender ciertas cosas" – Respondí. Yo no era mucho de andar contando mis asuntos, pero había aprendido a confiar en mi amigo.

"Tomoyo acaba de llamarme y fue a pasar la noche con Sakura"

Me incorporé en la cama – "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso está tan feliz de haberme sacado que piensa hacer una fiesta?"

"No, creo que es lo contrario, aunque Tomoyo no me dijo nada"

"¿Y le dijiste que estaba aquí?"

"No, me pediste ser discreto y eso es lo que hago. Eso sí, no me gusta mentirle a mi novia, así que no creo que puedas mantenerte oculto por mucho tiempo"

"Lo sé. Sólo deja que aclare mi mente. Por ahora te agradezco que me ayudes"

Eriol sonrió y se subió las gafas – "Vamos, acabo de preparar la cena"

La casa era mucho más amplia que el departamento de Sakura y se notaba al instante que Eriol tenía dinero, ya que no pasaba desapercibido los grandes lujos que tenía.

"¡Si que tienes cosas!" – Exclamé – "¿Y me dices que vives solo?"

Él me llamó para que nos sentáramos a la mesa y ver la ensalada, me recordó cuando Sakura y yo hacíamos la cena juntos. Eriol notó mi semblante oscurecido y comenzó a hablar.

"Mi familia es de Inglaterra y sus negocios han marchado muy bien, de ahí a que tenga todo esto. No tengo hermanos y mis padres pasan siempre en su trabajo, así que para que no me '_sienta solo'_ ellos me mandan estas cosas"

"Al parecer vivimos algo similar, sin embargo yo tengo a cuatro fastidiosas hermanas mayores… imagínate vivir en China con ellas…"

Lancé mi primera carcajada después de haber pasado un día horrible y Eriol me acompañó, mientras tomábamos cerveza.

La cena no duró mucho porque ninguno de los dos se había percatado del hambre que sentíamos.

"Gracias, estaba todo muy bueno"

"A mí no me agradezcas, sino a Kana, mi nana que viene a prepararme las comidas y arreglar el desorden que tengo yo"

"Ya me parecía extraño que lo hubieras hecho tú" – Expresé divertido.

"Pues ya ves, no soy un chico perfecto" – Se sacó las gafas y las limpió con un paño – "Ahora pongámonos más serios y conversemos"

Yo lo observé y metí la mano a mi bolsillo, saqué la cajetilla y pregunté – "¿Te molesta?"

"No, pero si quieres podemos ir al patio. No me gusta que la casa quede con olor a humo, además que Tomoyo lo detesta"

"No te preocupes" – La guardé mejor, no era mi casa y por ende debía adecuarme a las nuevas normas – "¿Y de qué quieres hablar?"

"De tu prueba primaria" – Lo miré sin entender sus palabras – "De tu problema con Sakura"

"Ah…" – Dije sin ganas – "¿Qué hay con eso? Me echó y ahora estoy aquí"

"Lo sé, pero ¿no piensas que ella quizás también esté mal?" – Su pregunta me provocó más confusión.

"¿Mal dices? ¿Y por qué debería estar mal? Que yo sepa no soy alguien taaan importante en su vida como para que esté una magdalena llorando. Además no entiendo para que lo hace si ni siquiera lo siente"

"Eso tú no lo sabes. Puede que ella esté confundida. Mira Shaoran, sé que ahora estás disgustado y no quieres que nadie la defienda, pero conozco a Sakura y ella es una chica con buenos sentimientos"

"Sí, claro" – Ironicé – "Una chica de buenos sentimientos…"

"No sé si alguien te ha contado su historia, pero ella lleva enamorada de ese tipo desde los quince años y que justo a su último año él venga a reparar en ella, la llena de ilusión, a cualquiera diría yo, pero cuando la veo junto a ti, Sakura es otra chica, alguien que dice lo que piensa, toma seguridad y se comporta totalmente diferente a cuando está con Kinta"

"Eso es porque yo no le gusto, es obvio. Se comporta así porque el tipo ése la trae loquita"

"Hmm, no sé" – Eriol está con pose pensativa tratando de analizar a Sakura, pero la verdad es que lo que menos quiero es eso.

"Es simple, yo no le gusto, él le gusta, ella hace lo que él le pide. Punto" – Me levanté del asiento – "Iré a dormir, gracias por todo Eriol"

"Veremos si realmente no le gustas Shaoran…" – Mi amigo hablaba por lo bajito, pero yo alcancé a oírlo, mientras caminaba a mi habitación.

_Que equivocado estás Eriol…_

No hice más que entrar y me tumbé en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo. Eriol y sus hipótesis me habían hecho pensar más de la cuenta y eso me cargaba.

Pero…

Tenía en mi mente los recuerdos de la primera vez que la vi, con su top ajustado y su short corto, mirándome con desconfianza… sonreí.

_Ojalá y te me borraras de mis sueños  
Y poder desdibujarte  
Ojalá y pudiera ahogarte en un charco  
Lleno de rosas y amor  
Ojalá y se me olvidara hasta tu nombre  
Ahogarlo dentro del mar  
Ojalá y que tu sonrisa de verano  
Se pudiera ya borrar_

Las veces que peleamos… o la primera vez que vi su sonrisa. Reconozco que los primeros días quería que se fuera a toda costa del departamento, pero luego… todo cambió.

_Ojalá y te me borraras para siempre de mi vida  
Para no volverte a ver  
Ojalá y te borraras por las noches en el día  
Para no volverte a ver  
Ojalá y te me esfumaras de mis sueños, vida mía  
Para no volverte a ver  
No, ni en sueños_

Esa vez que hicimos la apuesta, famosa apuesta que me llevó a la derrota con Sakura, aún cuando hubiese sido el ganador, claro que ella nunca se enteró que mi beso no había sido con Eien…

Eien… sí, llegué a confundirme demasiado, al verlas tan parecidas físicamente, pero por dentro eran muy distintas. Lo asombrada que estaba Sakura cuando le confesé que aquella chica había sido mi novia…

Pero lo que más recuerdo fue la vez en que tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó y lo que vino después de eso…Me sonrojé con sólo volver a pensarlo, es que sino hubiera sido por el celular, las cosas serían diferentes.

_Como puedo yo borrar tus besos vida  
Están tatuados en mi piel  
Quiero de una vez por todas, ya largarte  
Y borrarte de mi ser  
Ojalá y la lluvia me ahogue entre sus brazos  
Para no pensar en ti  
O que pase un milagro o pase algo,  
Que me lleve hasta ti_

Son cerca de las tres de la mañana y aún no puedo conciliar el sueño. No he dejado den pensar en Sakura en todo este tiempo. Tengo rabia, tristeza y mucho dolor, porque por un momento creí que entre nosotros las cosas habían cambiado, pero los acontecimientos de las últimas horas muestran todo lo contrario.

Quiero olvidarla, tengo que olvidarla, pero no puedo. Restriego mis ojos tratando de buscar una solución rápida y conveniente para todos…

Sabía que Sakura ya no podía estar las veinticuatro horas en mi cabeza y tenía que buscar una distracción.

_¿Ser novio de alguien?_

_¿Buscarme una chica para estar un rato sin nada serio?_

Ya estaba pensando estupideces, no tenía intenciones de involucrarme con alguien para que luego se diera cuenta que realmente no sentía nada y que todo era una farsa, aunque la segunda idea no me pareció tan descabellada…y ahora…

_¿Quién puede ser la candidata?_

Los ojos verdes de Eien llegaron rápidamente a mi cabeza, pero así como llegaron los deseché… por mucho que esa chica me hubiera hecho daño en un pasado no muy lejano, yo no era un desgraciado.

_Idea descartada._

Pero luego la sonrisa, los ojos verdes brillantes, su cabello castaño, su todo… volvió a mí…

_Ojalá y te me borraras para siempre de mi vida  
Para no bogarte a ver  
Ojalá y te borraras por las noches en el día  
Para no volverte a ver  
Ojalá y te me esfumaras de mis sueños, vida mía  
Y que no me lluevas más  
Y ojalá y que la lluvia me ahogue entre sus brazos,  
Para no volverte a ver, no  
Ni en sueños_

_Maná – Ojalá pudiera borrarte_

"Que me hiciste Sakura…"

**- Sakura -**

"¿Puedes creerlo Tomoyo? Hace más de un mes que no hablo con Shaoran"

"Lo sé, soy consciente de ello" – Expresó mi amiga al escuchar lo que era obvio para todos.

Sí, se había marchado hace más de un mes, y si bien las cosas no mejoraron con Kinta, con Shaoran iban de mal en peor. Ya no nos hablábamos en clases, y en los recesos nos ignorábamos por completo o él ponía excusas tontas para no acercarse.

Había un quiebre en nuestra relación de amistad. Tomoyo y Eriol eran los intermediarios y cuando ellos planeaban dejarnos solos, él siempre se iba a cualquier lado.

Incluso hasta el día de hoy no tengo idea de dónde está viviendo. Tomoyo ha tratado de hacerme averiguaciones con Eriol, pero él le ha dicho que no puede decirle.

"¿Y has conseguido algo de Eriol?" – Pregunté con la esperanza de que hoy tendría mucha más suerte que el día anterior.

"No, se niega a decirme. ¿Dónde crees que esté?"

"Pues… lo he visto irse con Eien, quizás ellos dos…"

Sí, Eien se había enterado de que ya no vivíamos juntos y así de la nada se aparecía todos los días después de clases a esperar a Shaoran. Ahora se les veía mucho más unidos que nunca.

"No creo" – Repuso Tomoyo – "Le he preguntado a Eriol y me dijo que simplemente son amigos y que Shaoran le ayuda en algunas materias, eso es todo"

"Hmmm…"

"¿Te preocupa?" – Expresó en un tono burlón.

"¡No para nada!" – Respondí al instante agitando mis manos para ambos lados. Sin embargo, mis ojos me traicionaban y Tomoyo se dio cuenta de ello.

"Mentirosa" – Habló mi amiga sonriendo – "No puedes ocultar el hecho de que te interesa, y aunque no le hables, puedo ver cómo lo observas cuando estamos en la sala de clases"

Me sonrojé a más no poder y mi amiga rió, pero luego se detuvo y su vista se fijó en otra cosa.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Pregunté curiosa por la forma en que su rostro se ponía cada vez más serio.

"¿Kinta suele andar mucho con Miyuki?"

Volteé a verlos y vi como ambos reían caminando hacia la biblioteca. La forma tan familiar de ella de tomarle el brazo no me gustó para nada.

"Él le ayuda en historia" – Dije no demostrando mis pequeños celos – "Supongo que todos necesitamos ayuda alguna vez" – Hablé tratando de convencerme de mis propias palabras.

"No sé" – Tomoyo se había quedado pegada viéndolos y luego se paró y me tomó del brazo.

"¿Qu-Qué haces?"

"Espiarlos por supuesto"

"Tomoyo, eso no…" – Expresé asustada. Nunca me había gustado el papel de detectives por el riesgo que se corría si se era descubierto.

"Algo me huele mal Sakura ¡Vamos!"

Le hice caso a Tomoyo y ambas entramos a la inmensa biblioteca tratando de no ser vistas. Nos ubicamos en una mesa cerca y pusimos unos inmensos libros que cubrían completamente nuestros rostros.

"Tomoyo esto está mal" – Susurré

"Shhh o nos pillarán"

Tratamos de escuchar lo que hablaban, pero sus voces eran muy bajitas. Agudicé el oído y logré oír algo. La chica reía con Kinta.

"Eres muy gracioso Kinta"

"Es que aún no has tenido el tiempo de conocerme, pero estamos a tiempo"

Levanté mi cabeza al escuchar eso y él le tomaba la mano. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

"Claro que me gustaría conocerte más, pero me han contado que eres novio de Kinomoto ¿es verdad?"

Yo sonreí ampliamente y le indiqué a Tomoyo mi oído para que escuchara y no desconfiara de mi novio.

"No, ella no es mi novia"

Miré sorprendida a Tomoyo y ella notó como mi rostro se desfiguraba ante tales palabras. ¿Acaso Kinta me negaba?

"¿En serio? Vaya… que alivio"

"Sí no sé por qué todos piensan eso, si sólo somos muy buenos amigos"

"¡Que bueno! No sabes lo feliz que me pones" – Ambos estaban todavía tomados de la mano y a mi me dieron intenciones de mandar a volar a esa chica.

Me estaba levantando para hacerlo, pero Tomoyo me obligó a sentarme.

"Aún no Sakura" – Musitó – "Espera un poco más"

Seguimos escuchando lo que ellos decían y lo que vino después me dejó helada.

"Miyuki, ¿te gustaría salir después que hayas tenido tu prueba de historia?"

"¿Salir? ¿Cómo una cita?"

"Si quieres" – Kinta utilizaba un tono de voz seductor y eso era extraño en él. ¿Qué le ocurría?

"¡Claro! La prueba la tengo en dos semanas. Podría ser el viernes ¿Te parece?"

"Perfecto, el viernes nos divertiremos como nunca, celebrando tu buena nota"

"Bien, pero ahora lo mejor será repasar" – La chica le sonreía y él no lo hacía nada de mal.

Abrió uno de los tantos libros y comenzó – "El shogunato Tokugawa comenzó a gobernar en 1604…"

Me quedé sentada con una expresión abrumadora. Tomoyo me indicó que saliéramos para poder conversar mejor.

Afuera de la biblioteca, yo no dije nada y Tomoyo me palmeó el hombro – "Ven Sakura, sentémonos"

Caminé tratando de recordar cada palabra dicha por mi supuesto novio.

"Lo siento" – Expresó Tomoyo cabizbaja – "Tú no querías ir y yo te obligué y ahora…"

"No importa Tomoyo" – Dije con tristeza – "Creo que conversaré con él, puede que todo sea un mal entendido"

Mi amiga me observó con un poco de reprobación y yo sólo me encogí de hombros. Quería pensar que todo estaba bien con mi novio y que eso lo había dicho sin ninguna mala intención.

El timbre sonó y con Tomoyo fuimos a la sala de clases. Ahí nos topamos con Kinta y Miyuki, quienes venían caminando de forma _bien _amistosa.

Yo me detuve y Kinta al verme se puso nervioso, soltando inmediatamente a la chica.

"Sa-Sakura, ¿Cómo estás? No te había visto en toda la mañana" – Se acercó y yo esperé a que me besara, como siempre, pero en cambio recibí un beso en la mejilla de forma fugaz.

Yo lo quedé mirando y él sólo atinó a sonreírme.

"¿Conoces a Miyuki?" – Preguntó tratando de disipar la tensión que se había formado.

"Ella es de tu clase ¿o me equivoco?"

"No te equivocas" – Comenzó a reír como estúpido provocando que me enfadara. – "Estoy enseñándole historia en los recesos" – Se acercó a mi lado y me susurró bajamente – "Disculpa por no estar tanto tiempo contigo. Prometo que te compensaré" – Y me guiñó el ojo de forma seductora, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

"Kinta, el profesor nos regañará" – La chica lo tomó del brazo llevándoselo rápidamente.

"N-Nos vemos Saku"

Me quedé mirándolo hasta que entró a su salón. Esto era insólito, MI novio se iba con una chica que no era yo.

"Sakura, es hora de entrar"

Tomoyo abrió la puerta del salón y justo en ese momento nos encontramos con Shaoran y Eriol. Mi amiga saludó a su novio y Shaoran sólo se limitó a mirarme y luego voltear su rostro, ignorándome.

Entramos todos a una aburrida clase de matemáticas. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le había ocurrido crear semejante estupidez?

El profesor anotó unos ejercicios en el pizarrón para que los resolvamos. La verdad es que estoy muy confundida con la actitud de Kinta y en vez de hacer los problemas, prefiero mirar por la ventana.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos, hasta que escuché la voz del profesor llamando a Shaoran.

Se levantó de su asiento y mientras resolvía el problema, trataba de analizar su actitud. Estaba serio y concentrado y la tiza la marcaba fuertemente, hasta que terminó en un dos por tres.

Pasó por mi lado y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por breves segundos. Después de eso sentía su mirada en mi nuca y me estremecí. Shaoran me colocaba nerviosa con sólo mirarme.

Y no sólo eso, sus ojos mostraban tanta frialdad que quise voltearme para explicarle que todo había sido un error y que le pedía por favor que volviera conmigo.

Y ahí pasó…

Fue casi como sacarme una venda de los ojos…

Y pude responder a la pregunta que me hizo Tomoyo aquella vez en la cafetería…

Ahora lo entendía todo…

**- Shaoran -**

Volví a mi asiento y lo primero que me encuentro son esos ojos esmeraldas mirándome con intensidad.

¿Acaso no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer?

Hice caso omiso y me senté tratando de calmar el enojo que aún me producía el verla muy tranquila. Eriol me ha contado que Tomoyo le pregunta insistentemente en donde me estoy alojando, pero mi amigo ha sabido guardar el secreto muy bien.

Ha pasado un mes de nuestra última conversación… y a decir verdad, creí que la lejanía me ayudaría, pero no… ha sido peor.

Todo me recuerda a ella, incluso las cosas más estúpidas e insignificantes como unos conejos que veía en televisión y a mi mente llegaron las pantuflas que ocupaba…

Que tontería…

Pero he sabido recuperarme y los primeros días la odiaba y deseaba gritarle con todo mi ser, sin embargo, ahora todo está más tranquilo, ya no la odio, pero tampoco la he perdonado.

El timbre del receso me asustó y mis compañeros comenzaron a salir. Eriol me envió una mirada sonriente, la que explicaba que estaría con su novia. Yo sólo asentí…

Sakura estaba sacando algo de su bolso y yo pasé por su lado…

"Shaoran…" – Su voz llamándome hizo que mi piel se erizara. ¿Hace cuánto que no la escuchaba pronunciar mi nombre?

Seguí caminando sin tomarla en cuenta, pero su mano aferró mi brazo. Yo me volteé con el ceño fruncido.

"Sé que no deseas hablarme y lo entiendo, pero quisiera…" – Se detuvo y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí – "Yo quería…"

Se veía demasiado linda y mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, pero mi orgullo pudo más…

"Si no tienes nada que decir…" – No quería soltarme de su agarre, pero con todas las fuerzas tuve que hacerlo.

Ella no dijo nada y sólo me observó tristemente como me dirigía a la puerta. Esperaba que nuevamente me detuviera, pero no pasó.

Fui al baño a mojarme la cara, pero no contaba con que pasado unos segundos entraría Kinta junto a otros chicos.

Mi primer instinto fue encerrarme en el baño y quedarme en silencio.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Mi mano quitó el cerrojo y me disponía a salir, pero la voz de uno de los chicos interrumpió mi acción.

"¡Hey Kinta! ¿Y cómo marchan las cosas con Kinomoto?"

"¿Con Sakura? Pues… igual que siempre"

"Ya, pero ¿Acaso no son novios?"

"Hmm, algo así, pero no es de importancia"

Su respuesta me llamó la atención ¿Estaba diciendo que con Sakura tenían algo sin importancia?

"No lo parece" – Habló otros de los chicos – "La otra vez se iban muy juntitos de la mano"

"Son las cosas que tengo que hacer para ganar puntos, aunque ustedes saben que detesto ése tipo de cosas"

"¡Claro! Puntos para eso…"

"Pues obvio ¿Para qué más podría ser? Y les cuento que ya saqué al tonto de Li del camino"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, fue pan comido, la ingenua de Sakura se creyó todo mi cuento"

"¿Y qué harás cuando lo consigas?"

"Ya tengo vista a la próxima… muy pronto la conocerán"

"Eres un genio Kinta"

"Pues lo sé"

Los chicos rieron y sentí que la puerta se abría. Cuando ya no escuché ruidos, salí del baño.

No sé cómo me mantuve tanto tiempo ahí, porque las ganas de pegarle un puño estaban muy latentes, sobre todo en la forma en que habló de Sakura, sabía que el tipo ése no la quería de forma sincera, algo me lo decía.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue eso que tiene que conseguir, y peor aún, ¿Qué tenía que ver yo en el asunto?

Había dicho que sacarme del departamento era parte de ello…

¿Qué podría ser? Una sensación de incomodidad se apoderó de mí… algo no encajaba, algo no me gustaba y sentía que debía prevenir a Sakura…

Las clases pasaron con total normalidad y gracias a los cielos que mi castigo había terminado. Estar fuera de las canchas fue menos tortuoso que…

Moví la cabeza para ambos lados, ya no quería recordar nada referente a Sakura y olvidarme de una vez por todas de ella. De hecho esa era mi nuevo objetivo, sacarla por completo de mi vida…

Caminé al camerino en donde varios chicos me saludaron animados.

"Li, que bueno que ya estás de vuelta" – Expresó Yamato palmeando mi hombro.

"Hey chico, espero que no vuelvas a mandarte una, ya sabes que estamos cerca del campeonato y te necesitamos"

"Gracias" – Sonreí – "Espero no haber perdido el ritmo"

"Te esforzarás al máximo" – Dijo desde atrás el entrenador – "Con Tetsuya hemos planeado un itinerario el cual deberás seguir al pie de la letra"

"Sí" – Respondí animadamente – "Haré mi mejor esfuerzo"

"Bien" – Expresó mi entrenador – "Ahora chicos ¡A jugar!"

Era definitivamente alentador volver a mi ambiente, correr por esa cancha era una de las tantas pasiones…

_Una de las tantas_…

Sí, sí, sí, dejemos que ella hable, pero no le haré caso… Nunca más.

"Vamos amigo" – Eriol me abraza por los hombros y yo sonrío. Sí, estaba de vuelta.

El juego comenzó minutos después y en el receso divisé a Tomoyo. Estaba sola y miraba a su novio, mientras éste se acercaba a la reja. Yo lo observé y a mi mente llegó la dichosa conversación que escuché en el baño.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a ellos, y si molestaba pues se las aguantaban.

Cuando llegué Tomoyo me sonrió – "¿Qué tal Li? Hace tiempo que no te veía por estos lados.

"Ya sabes, el castigo" – Respondí colocando un rostro de fastidio – "Pero lo bueno es que lo he cumplido"

"Shaoran hacía falta en los partidos, pero por culpa de sus arrebatos ahora deberá cumplir ciertas metas"

"¿Metas?" – Preguntó curiosa la novia de amigo – "¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Pues…" – Ahora que lo pensaba ni yo las sabía, pero Eriol le respondió.

"Ciertas vueltas al campo, ejercicio extra y cosas así"

"Cosas fáciles" – Dije con autosuficiencia – "Será pan comido"

"Pues ya quiero verte después de dos días cuando llegues molido a casa. No haré nada por atenderte" – Comenzó a reír y luego se percató de su error

Yo miré con horror a Eriol. El muy torpe había hablado demás.

"Así que está en tu casa… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"

"Mi amor yo…"

Suspiré. Ya no había caso seguir escondiéndolo – "Yo se lo prohibí e incluso lo amenacé"

"¿Y por qué no querías decirlo? ¿Es por Sakura?"

"¿Sakura? Que va…" – Manifesté despreocupado – "Me importa poco si ella se entera…"

"Hmm" – Tomoyo no creyó nada de lo que dije. Bueno, que más da, soy pésimo mintiendo.

"En fin…" – Y el rostro de Sagara volvió a mi mente – "Ehh Tomoyo, quisiera…" – Comencé a rascarme la cabeza con nerviosismo – "Pues…"

"¿Hablar de Sakura?" – Agregó ella

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y asentí levemente. Ella sonrió y miró a su novio con alegría.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Ehh… ¿Tú sabes cómo están las cosas con su novio?"

Su rostro alegre, pasó a una serio, frunciendo su ceño – "Yo diría que no muy bien. Hoy lo hemos visto muy acaramelado con otra chica"

"¿Con otra chica?"

"Sí, según él le está dando clases particulares, pero yo no le creo nada"

"¿Y por qué lo dices?" – Pregunté intrigado

"Porque con Sakura escuchamos cosas bien extrañas"

"¿Extrañas?" – Inquirí confundido – "¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Como el hecho de negar que era novio de Sakura ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡La negó!" – Había empuñado sus manos y se notaba que estaba enojada – "Una cosa es que se te olviden detalles, pero negar la relación ¡Es algo atroz!"

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ¿Cómo que el tipo éste la había negado? O sea no sólo era algo sin importancia, sino que era mucho peor.

"Tomoyo, hoy escuché algo en el baño que me dejó muy preocupado" – Mis amigos me observaron con atención – "Sagara no se ha expresado muy bien de Sakura y pues…"

"A no, yo a éste lo mato" – La novia de mi amigo se había levantado enfurecida de su asiento –"¿Qué ha dicho el muy…?"

"M-Mi amor, tranquila…" – Eriol estaba sorprendido, al igual que yo. La amable y siempre bien dispuesta Tomoyo Daidouji, había tenido un ataque de cólera.

"No vale la pena recordarlo, eso sí, quisiera pedirte un favor"

"Claro, lo que quieras"

"Quiero que estés pendiente de Sakura todo el tiempo, por mi parte tendré vigilado a Sagara" – Sus miradas mostraban no entender a qué venía todo esto – "Temo que a Sakura le ocurra algo malo"

"¿Algo malo?"

"Sí, presiento que Sakura no está segura con ese tipo y como yo ya no vivo con ella…"

"No te preocupes Li, haré lo que sea por mi amiga"

"Gracias"

El silbato del entrenador interrumpió nuestra conversación y con Eriol volvimos al juego. Había puesto en sobre aviso a Tomoyo, pero aún así me sentía intranquilo…

Por mucho que no quisiera aún seguía preocupándome por ella...

Sakura…

**

* * *

****Hola Hola!! Cómo están? Espero que no con deseos de matarme por haber sacado a Shao del depto, pero es que era necesario, es decir, Sakura se encargó de afinar detalles… en fin… el capítulo en sí no fue de tantos acercamientos y eso se debe a que estos chicos están distanciados, o sea Shao no tiene ganas de hablar con Saku y no es para menos… ¿Quién quiere cobijar a Shao en su casa? Yo soy la primerita en levantar la mano ¡Siii! Jajajaja…**

**Espero amiguines míos no haberlos hecho esperar tanto, traté de subir el cap antes de cumplir el mes y todo porque mañana 4 de agosto comienzo mis clases en la U, tuve una simple semana de vacaciones y ahí terminé de afinar detalles con la historia, porque incluso tengo avanzado del siguiente capi que a mi gusto es el decisivo en algunas cosas… jejeje pero ya lo sabrán…**

**Agradezco los reviews que me han enviado, porque de verdad jamás pensé que ya estaríamos cerca de los 160 ¡es grandioso! Y me hace muy feliz…**

**Gracias por su apoyo y espero seguir teniéndolo… ustedes saben que es importante para mi saber lo que piensan. Las contestaciones estarán entre hoy y mañana.**

_**Cathi: **__Gracias!! Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios, pero me encanta que la historia te guste, eso es lo principal._

_**Rosh bernal: **__Amiga!! De verdad agradezco la paciencia tuya y la de los demás en esperar a esta chiquilla que demora tanto con los capis xD jajaja, pero me emociona saber que aún me apoyas ¡Es genial! Y sobre todo en ambas historia, aunque la otra aún está en stand by, pero ya hay ideas rondando en mi cabeza. Lástima que llegan justo cuando entraré con mis deberes universitarios u.u, pero ahí trataré de hacerme el tiempo… Besos amiga! Gracias por tu comentario._

_**Hikari: **__Jajaja, hermoso… q bueno que alguien encuentre los capis hermosos. No sé es como si te viera cuando estás al frente del pc y ves que una nueva actualización xD. Gracias amiga por tu review y por los ánimos que entregas a través de ellos. Se nota que eres una chica con energía… espero que no me mates por este capi u.u Nos leemos en el próximoo!_

_**Shely: **__¿Querías algo malo para Kinta? Pues aquí lo tienes jajaja... Tus deseos se cumplen… espero que este capi te haya gustado aunque Saku y Shao no se besaron, pero bueno todo se debía a las circunstancias… en fin… me alegro muchísimo que te hayas animado a dejarme un review… ¡Que rico! Y mucho más que la historia te guste… Besos y espero tu comentario!_

_**Alebochi: **__Amiga! Aquí estoy, tus súplicas y ruegos fueron escuchados :D me emocionó mucho al ver la aceptación de la historia y lo mejor es que te gusta. Gracias por tu review y por las felicitaciones… trataré de no demorar para el otro capi ¿Vale? Todo sea para que quedemos contentitos_

**Los otros reviews a sus mails! Gracias por todo…¡espero sus comentarios! ****Besos enormes a todos!!**


	10. Yo te cuidaré

_**Ramune**_

**Yo te cuidaré**

**- Sakura -**

Volví del instituto, luego que Tomoyo me dijo que se quedaría a ver la práctica de fútbol. Me hubiera encantado ir, pero preferí dejar las cosas así. Además, ¿A quién engañaba? Shaoran no quería saber nada de mí.

Me tumbé en mi cama viendo como desaparecían los últimos rayos de sol a través de mi ventana. El departamento me parecía tan grande, sobre todo ahora que estaba sola.

_Shaoran…_

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

Su frialdad, su odio y sus palabras cortantes y distantes me habían abierto los ojos…

Todas esas veces en que mis celos aparecían cuando una chica se le acercaba, o el nerviosismo cuando estaba cerca…

Extrañaba a Shaoran, extrañaba todo de él…

Me levanté y me dirigí a la que hace un mes atrás era su habitación. Aunque no había ninguna pertenencia de él, podía sentir en el ambiente su aroma, podía imaginármelo tumbado en la cama con su rostro despreocupado mientras escuchaba las canciones de Futari.

Abrí las puertas del armario, y lo único que encontré fue un CD. Había sido tanta la impresión aquel día en que se fue, que no me había percatado del pequeño objeto que permanecía en el suelo.

El CD de Futari… su preferido.

Unas lágrimas cayeron a la carátula y resbalaron.

¡Maldita sea!

Odiaba llorar, pero ahora lo hacía con bastante frecuencia, sobre todo porque seguía sin saber donde se estaba quedando. Me sentía tan preocupada, tan culpable…

_Shaoran ¿Dónde estás?_

Un impulso extraño, hizo que me cambiara rápidamente de ropa. Tomé las llaves del departamento y salí corriendo.

Miré mi reloj, faltaban quince minutos para que la práctica de fútbol terminara.

_Quizás pueda arreglar las cosas con Shaoran_

Aquel pensamiento me hizo sonreír. ¿Qué haría cuando le dijera que…? Mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas y fue como si el sólo hecho de verlo, hiciera que mis piernas adquirieran una fuerza incomprensible.

El instituto se me hizo más lejano y veía que nunca llegaba. Los quince minutos se pasaron tan rápido que casi ni los sentí.

_No importa si demoro un poco más, aún deben cambiarse de ropa…_

Llegué al instituto e iba a entrar, pero después creí que lo mejor era esperar a Shaoran lejos de ahí. Así que me fui a la pequeña plaza que estaba en frente de nuestro instituto.

Los chicos del fútbol comenzaron a salir. Divisé a Tomoyo y Eriol tomados de la mano y más atrás venía Shaoran con su bolso.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que el aire que respiraba se hacía cada vez menor y mis mejillas estaban nuevamente coloreadas.

_Ahora o nunca Sakura…_

Estaba saliendo de mi escondite para ir junto a él, pero no me percaté de la presencia con faldas que corrió y abrazó fuertemente a Shaoran.

"¡Shao!" – El susodicho amplió su sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo a la chica.

Eien había hecho su acto de aparición y no sólo eso, estaba tan cerca de Shaoran que cualquiera pensaría que son novios.

"Chicos, lo lamento pero iré a dar una vuelta con Eien ¿No les molesta?"

"No, pero…" – Mi amiga observó la escena con intriga – "No importa" – Luego se dirigió a su novio y le dice – "¿Nos vamos?"

Él asiente y ambas parejas toman rumbos distintos. Veo como Shaoran camina animadamente con Eien, mientras ésta lo lleva del brazo.

No me da tiempo para seguir pensando porque en ese momento, Kinta venía hacia mí.

"Hola preciosa ¿Has venido a verme?" – Dice con una sonrisa.

"No" – Le digo cortante y él me mira sorprendido – "He venido a otra cosa" – Estoy muy enojada.

"Ya, pero no te enfades" – Hace el intento de abrazarme, pero yo me corro.

"Déjame" – Sigo viendo por donde Shaoran se ha ido, pero él ya no está a la vista. Suspiro resignada y me giro para volver a casa, pero Kinta coloca una mano en mi hombro.

"Sakura ¿Qué te pasa? Está bien que estés enfadada, pero de ahí a ignorarme, eso es otro cuento. ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas…?" – No lo dejé terminar, ya que rápidamente le grité…

"¿Así que te molesta que te ignore? ¿Pero no piensas que es peor que tu novio te niegue delante de todos, y sobre todo delante de una chica?"

Kinta me mira inquieto – "¿Quién te ha dicho esa estupidez? Apuesto que fue el idiota de Li, quien más para vengarse"

"Nadie me lo dijo. Yo te escuché en la biblioteca" – Le encaro – "Y para que sepas con Shaoran ya no nos hablamos"

"¿M-Me has escuchado? Imposible" – Sonríe nervioso y toma mi mano –"Tú sabes que yo nunca haría algo así"

"Suéltame Kinta, no estoy de humor"

"¿Así que eso te tiene así?"

Veo sus ojos azules y éstos adquieren un brillo malicioso que no me gusta para nada. Siento mucho miedo y prefiero correrme de su lado.

"No te creas el centro del mundo" – Le digo con las manos en las caderas – "Nunca debí hacerte caso con lo de Shaoran, y ahora él…" – Siento que voy a llorar, pero no le doy en el gusto a mi estúpido corazón.

"Así que el niñato ése… ¿Por eso armas el tremendo escándalo y te inventas historias que no son?" – Me sigue mintiendo en mi propia cara y eso ya no lo soporto.

"¡¿Hasta cuándo me mientes?!" – Le grito con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que unos chicos que salían del instituto se volteen a vernos – "¿Acaso piensas que estoy loca? ¡Por Dios!"

"Sakura, tranquila" – Hace nuevamente el intento de tomarme, pero no se lo permito y eso lo hace enojar como aquella vez… - "¡Me escucharás, maldita sea!"

Me grita y sostiene mi muñeca con fuerza, yo estoy demasiado asustada y eso hace que no pueda moverme. Otra vez esa faceta que me aterra.

"K-Kinta, me estás haciendo daño" – Le susurro tratando de que mis palabras lo calmen un poco.

"Me tienes harto con tus niñerías. Vives siempre en torno a Li, que Li esto, que Li aquello… ¿Y yo? ¿Cuándo seré yo?"

"Cuando dejes de andar diciéndole a todo el mundo que no somos novios, sino buenos amigos. ¿Cómo quieres que demuestre algo si tú luego dices otra cosa?" – Suspiro profundamente y me armo de valor para decir – "Lo siento, pero no me prestaré para quedar como la tonta…"

"Admito que lo dije, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto?"

"No será necesario que hagas algo. No sé como llegamos a esto… creí estar enamorada, pero no fue así. Lo mejor será dejarlo"

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y temí lo peor… pero extrañamente me soltó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

"¿E-Eso quiere decir que terminamos?"

Yo asiento enfrentando su mirada. Ya no sería la tonta que baja la vista y hace todo lo que le dicen.

Pero lo más insólito es su reacción. No me dijo nada más luego de esa pregunta y sin siquiera decir adiós, comenzó a alejarse. Yo sabía que esto no estaba nada de bien y me quedé viendo como avanzaba enrabiado por la calle.

Suspiré profundamente y un alivio me embargó.

_Esto debí haberlo hecho hace mucho…_

Sin embargo, nuevamente estaba llorando. El haber terminado con Kinta no era algo que me doliera demasiado, pero el hecho de haber hecho tantas estupideces por culpa de él…

Volví a mi casa con el ánimo por los suelos. Ahora que lo pensaba éste ha sido uno de los años más… cómo decirlo, más emocional, antes que Shaoran apareciera en mi vida, tenía las cosas claras, mis sentimientos estaban en orden y era feliz.

_A mi manera…_

Ahora, no sé nada, y no lo culpo, simplemente él cambió todo mi mundo _perfecto_. Sentía cosas que jamás en mi vida había experimentado y me daba cuenta que mi supuesto enamoramiento no era más que una farsa.

Me recosté en el sofá y cerré mis ojos. Ya no quería pensar en nada más, sólo estar tranquila, pero eso no iba a hacer posible, porque mi celular estaba vibrando y gritando como loco arriba de la mesa.

Vi el visor… era Tomoyo.

Me demoré en contestar, pero luego cuando creí que colgaría, me digné a pulsar el botón.

"Hola Tomoyo"

"Saku ¿Por qué has demorado en contestar? Pensé que…" – Antes que empezara con su parlamento la interrumpí.

"No tengo ganas de hablar" – Volví a recostarme en el sofá – "Hoy ha sido un día fatal"

"¿Por qué? Cuando nos despedimos estabas muy bien"

"Lo sé, pero mientras volvía a casa se me ocurrió la idea de ir a ver a Shaoran para…" – Me sonrojé.

"¿Fuiste a buscarlo? Pero no te vimos y él se fue con Eien"

"Si sé, estaba ahí"

"¡¿Estabas ahí?!" – Tomoyo me gritó en el oído y yo casi quedo sorda – "No te vimos, ohh Saku, y viste cuando se marchó" – Se lamentó por mí.

"Sí, y lo peor fue que después me encontré con Kinta. Nuevamente discutimos, como tantas otras, pero esta fue diferente… lo he dejado"

"¡QUEEEEEE!" – Tuve que alejar unos cuantos centímetros mi celular, pero estoy segura que con el grito que ha pegado, hasta la señora de al lado ha escuchado – "Cuéntamelo todo y quiero con detalles"

"Eso… he cortado con él. Me di cuenta que lo nuestro nunca funcionó"

"Y tú ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué estas triste? ¿Te ha dicho algo ese idiota? Porque voy y le…"

"Tranquila Tomoyo, él no ha dicho nada y eso es lo más extraño"

Mi amiga se quedó un buen rato en silencio y pensé que no estaba escuchándome.

"¿Tomoyo?"

"Sí, si aquí estoy"

"Te has quedado callada. Eso es raro en ti" – Le dije a modo de bromas, pero ella no dijo nada… otra vez.

"¿Te molesta que vaya para tu casa?"

"¿Ahora? No es necesario que…" – El timbre del departamento sonó – "Espera te llamo luego, están tocando a la puerta"

"Saku, no me cuelgues, dime antes quien es"

Fui a mirar por el ojal…

"Es Kinta"

"¿Kinta? Saku no le abras"

"¿Por qué no?" – Pregunté extrañada – "Quizás viene a conversar y no sé, podemos arreglar las cosas para no terminar enojados"

"Por favor Saku, hazme caso, no le abras, o espera que vaya para allá"

"Tomoyo, tranquila, sé que Kinta a veces pierde la cabeza, pero nunca me haría daño. No te preocupes, te llamo cuando se vaya ¿Vale?"

"No, Saku esp…" – Pero preferí colgarle, ¿Por qué me pedía con tanta insistencia que no abriera? Ni que se tratara de un psicópata o algo así…

Abrí la puerta, presintiendo que Tomoyo quería advertirme de algo, sin embargo fue muy tarde, porque no hice más que dar vuelta a la manilla y Kinta entró hecho una fiera.

"¿P – pero qué estás haciendo?" – Le grito asustada. Mi celular saltó lejos y justo comenzó a sonar.

"Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho" – Kinta tiene un rostro desencajado. Me aprieta contra la pared y sólo huelo su aliento pasado a alcohol.

Comienza a besarme desesperado y sus manos viajaron por debajo de la ropa, tocándome de una forma nada inocente.

"K-Kinta…" – Lo miro, pero él parece fuera de sí. Las lágrimas comienzan a bajar rápidamente, bañando todo mi rostro.

Quise gritar, pero una mano de él me acalló.

"Shh, será sólo un momento" – Su otra mano viajó a la parte de mi pantalón y con desesperación lo desabrochó.

Mi mirada de horror ni siquiera le conmovió…

Oh Dios… tengo miedo, mucho miedo…

**- Shaoran -**

Eriol y yo vamos corriendo por la calle, tratando de correr a prisa para llegar a casa de Sakura.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, Tomoyo me ha contado que Sakura terminó con Sagara hoy" – Mi rostro boquiabierto por la noticia que me acaban de dar no pasó desapercibido por Eriol – "Por eso ella tiene miedo que el sujeto éste le pueda hacer algo"

"Hmm" – Me quedé pensando en lo dicho por mi amigo. ¿De verdad que podía ocurrir algo así, que Sagara le hiciera daño a Sakura?

Reconozco que la idea de la ruptura de Sakura me alegraba en sobre manera, pero que Sagara tomara medidas drásticas borraba cualquier sentimiento de felicidad. Lo que no dejaba de cuestionarme era el hecho de que una vez más sus ojos color jade me hicieran hacer locuras sabiendo que una vez dije que ya no haría nada más por ella.

El teléfono de Eriol sonó haciéndome sobresaltar – "¿Hay noticias?" – Lo veo fruncir el ceño ante la respuesta del otro lado del teléfono – "Ya veo. Nosotros estamos casi llegando" – Eriol me hace una seña para que nos apuremos más – "Sí, besos, adiós"

No me tomó mucho tiempo saber quien era la persona que llamaba – "¿Ocurrió algo?"

"No" – Expresó seriamente – "No sé Shaoran pero esto no me gusta nada"

"A mí tampoco" – Respondí agitadamente por la carrera – "Lo mejor será correr más a prisa"

Eriol asintió. Lo único que rogaba a Dios era encontrar a Sakura en su departamento tranquilamente y que este maldito presentimiento que se había apoderado de mí estuviera jugándome una mala pasada.

Llegamos al edificio, subimos por las escaleras y afuera del departamento estábamos casi sin aliento.

Eriol se acerca y da unos pequeños golpes – "Sakura ¿Estás ahí?"

Lo observo y me mira encogiéndose de hombros y negando con su cabeza. Me acerqué y coloqué mi oído en la puerta, pero no se escuchaba absolutamente nada.

"Quizás salieron" – Me dice mi amigo - "A lo mejor están en el parque pingüino"

"Puede ser" – La aseveración de Eriol no podía ser del todo errónea. Sin embargo, no lo pensé dos veces y saqué la llave de mi bolsillo.

"Es bueno que aún la conserve" - Eriol sonríe, al momento que yo inserto la llave en la ranura.

Cuando entramos todo estaba en silencio, pero el celular de Sakura botado en el piso me dio mala espina. Seguido de eso escuchamos unos leves murmullos del interior.

Miré a Eriol y le hago un gesto que muestra que alguien está ahí. Mi amigo quiere decir algo, pero yo pongo el dedo índice en mi boca, indicando silencio.

Sigilosamente recorrimos el pequeño pasillo y llegamos a la habitación de Sakura. La puerta estaba semi abierta, pero no contaba con lo que vería detrás de ella.

Kinta estaba sobre Sakura, y como loco la besaba. La tenía casi desnuda si no fuera por su ropa interior y que decir de sus manos que la tocaban rudamente…

Una rabia se apoderó de mí y en un dos por tres estaba sacando al tipo de un empujón.

"¡Desgraciado!" – Le grité mientras le daba una de golpes. Sagara quedó en el suelo con varias partes de su rostro sangrando. Yo lo estaba prácticamente matando a golpes, hasta que Eriol me detuvo.

"Shaoran, no más"

Yo respiraba agitado y con dificultad. Esto le dio tiempo para que el infeliz saliera corriendo por la puerta. Salí detrás de él para continuar la sarta de golpes que aún tenía contenida, pero sólo alcancé a tomarlo por la camisa que llevaba.

"Mira infeliz" – Le hablé con un tono amenazante y tragó pesado – "Nunca pensé que fueras de estos tipos, pero te has pasado" – Trató de tomar mi brazo, pero no lo dejé – "Si te veo cerca de Sakura nuevamente, te mato ¡Me oíste!"

El cobarde asintió como una gallina y yo lo solté de un empujón. Sagara abrió la puerta y se dio a la fuga.

_Que hizo…_

No quería ni pensar si le había alcanzado a hacer daño a Sakura, pero de lo que estaba muy seguro es que ella no estaba nada de bien.

Fui a su habitación y vi como lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras se trataba de cubrir con el cubrecama. Ella no me miraba, sino que mantenía su rostro apoyado entre sus rodillas dobladas. Eriol me miró y movió su cabeza con lentitud.

"Creo que llamaré a Tomoyo para tranquilizarla" – Salió de la habitación y palmeó mi hombro – "Amigo, ve con ella, no está bien"

Asentí lentamente mientras Eriol se iba al living a hablar con su novia. Podía oír sus palabras, pero preferí entrar a verla. Tengo en mi interior miles de emociones que no sabría cómo explicarlas… eran sentimientos encontrados.

Volví mi vista hacia Sakura y me acerqué lentamente. No sabía qué decirle o qué hacer, pero mi instinto actuó por mí y terminé abrazándola y acariciando su cabello.

"Tranquila" – Ella apoyó su rostro en mi pecho. Aún seguía llorando con tantas ganas que se me partió el alma verla así.

"Él t-trató de…" – Y se aferró a mi cuerpo con mucha más fuerza – "Y- yo…"

"Shh, ya estoy aquí" – Le decía tratando de consolarla, al momento que una impotencia brotaba de mi ser. El miserable había intentado violar a Sakura y si no fuera por la insistencia de Tomoyo, quien sabe qué hubiera pasado si llegamos unos segundos después. – "Todo pasó, desde ahora yo te cuidaré"

Sakura levantó su rostro empapado en lágrimas y sus ojitos verdes me miraban con una gran tristeza.

"Es que…" – Los sollozos no la dejaban hablar y le sonreí.

"Llora mi Saku, llora todo lo que quieras"

Ella al parecer me hizo caso, porque su llanto se hizo más y más pronunciado. Sus manos sujetaban las mías y yo sólo estaba en silencio.

No pasó mucho hasta que ya no pudo más y cayó dormida, mientras yo la mecía. La recosté en su cama y la arropé. Me levanté tratando de no meter algún ruido que la despertara.

Desde la puerta volví a mirar ese rostro tan angustiado que mostraba… sentí mucha pena por ella. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y mostraban una que otra lágrima seca.

Caminé al living en donde estaba Eriol sentado con una cara preocupada. Cuando me vio se puso de pie.

"¿Cómo está?" – Preguntó angustiado – "Tomoyo no ha parado de llorar y eso que no le conté cómo los encontramos realmente"

"Ahora se ha dormido, pero no creo que lo haga por mucho" – Contesté pasándome la mano por mi cabello – "¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir esto? Es decir, yo presentía que el tipo era un zafado, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a estos extremos"

"Quizás no soportó el hecho de que Sakura terminara con él"

Eriol tenía razón. Sagara se había ofendido por aquello y ahora se estaba vengando. El recuerdo de la conversación que escuché en el baño apareció. ¿Podría ser posible que fuera esto lo que tenía que conseguir?

¿Tenía que acostarse con Sakura? Y claro, como terminaron antes de que pudiera concretar, había tenido que tomar una determinación.

"Eriol hoy me quedaré aquí" – Dije interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"Bien, yo volveré a casa y mañana es probable que Tomoyo quiera venir, me costó trabajo convencerla de que no lo hiciera ahora"

"Las chicas son muy tercas" – Expresé tratando de calmar el ambiente.

"Y que lo digas" – Mi amigo sonrió y luego fue hacia la entrada – "Nos vemos mañana" – Abrió la puerta y se volteó – "No te diré que la cuides porque sé que lo harás, pero trata de que pase una noche decente o sino Tomoyo me matará"

"Tranquilo" – Le contesté – "Tú sabes que…"

"Sí, lo sé" – Y salió cerrando la puerta.

Observé aquel departamento y vi que todo seguía igual. Caminé recorriendo cada rincón reviviendo en mi mente escenas con Sakura, nada había sido modificado a excepción de mi habitación que seguía vacía.

Un momento…

¿Vacía?

¿No se supone que debería haber alguien allí? ¿Que la dueña del departamento buscaría a una persona que me reemplazara?…

Algo no me encajaba en las palabras que dijo Sakura esa vez que me fui…

_Ya hablé con Kaoru…_

Sospeché que todo había sido una mentira de ella para sacarme de aquí y eso me produjo nuevamente una sensación incómoda, pero…

Me asomé a su habitación y vi que estaba durmiendo, sin embargo estaba intranquila y se quejaba, dejando entrever unas gotitas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Eso tranquilizó mi corazón, no el hecho que estuviera llorando, sino verla así de frágil…

¿Cómo Sagara le pudo hacer algo así? Ahora se explicaban sus escenas de celos, la forma en que la alejaba de Tomoyo… la forma en que la alejaba de mí…

Sí, ese era su fin, alejarla lo más posible de mí, porque temía que yo se la quitara.

Sonreí ante esto último, que Sakura estuviera enamorada de mí y que todo fuera perfecto entre nosotros, porque yo la quería más que a nada y daría lo que fuera por volver a verla sonreír como antes.

Pero… todo es una ilusión hecha por esta mente que no se deja convencer que Sakura, no siente o sentirá algo por mí… y mucho menos después de esto. Lo más probable es que odie a todo ente del género masculino, incluyéndome…

Me quedé en su habitación y recordé la llamada de Tomoyo…

"_¿Li?"_

"_Sí" – Contesté extrañado, Tomoyo no solía hacerme llamadas a mi nuevo celular_

"_Necesito que vengas urgente a la casa de Eriol" _

"_No puedo, estoy con Eien en la cafetería" – Respondí de inmediato – "Si quieres me esperas hasta que llegue"  
_

"_Es que…" – Su voz angustiada me llamó la atención._

"_¿Ocurrió algo?" – Pregunté preocupado. Eien me observaba expectante a mis palabras._

"_Es Sakura, está con… Kinta" – Mis ojos se abrieron y comencé a colocarme nervioso_

"_Pero ella ¿Está bien?" – Quería que me dijera que no había de qué preocuparse y que sólo me estaba colocando al tanto._

"_No lo sé" – Tomoyo hizo una pausa y agregó – "La llamo a su celular, pero no contesta y… temo que le haya ocurrido algo"_

"_Pero…" – Ella estaba con su novio y la verdad es que me preocupaba pero no podía hacer nada._

"_Por favor Li, vente ahora"_

"_No puedo ahora Tomoyo" – Respondí – "Estoy ocupado" – Tenía muchas ganas de ir y comprobar que Sakura estaba bien, pero no podía dejar a Eien sola._

_Oí que la chica suspiraba – "Bien, con Eriol veremos que podemos hacer"_

_Y cortó la comunicación._

_Me sentía angustiado, algo me decía que debía ir, estaba intranquilo y muy nervioso._

"_Shao-kun" – Eien me observaba con esos ojos verdes, similares a los de Sakura – "Estás nervioso ¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Nada" – Sonreí tratando de mostrarme tranquilo – "Tomoyo quiere que vaya a casa de Eriol para hablar algo de Sakura"_

_Noté como se tensaba con sólo nombrarla – "Y tú ¿Quieres ir?"_

"_Estoy contigo, puedo pasar más rato, no te preocupes" – Traté de sonar lo más convincente, pero ni yo me creí la supuesta calma._

_Los minutos se me hacían eternos y no dejaba de mover rápidamente mi pierna derecha._

"_Shao" – Susurró suavemente Eien – "A mi no me engañas…"_

"_Perdóname" – Hablé y dejé sobre la mesa unos yenes levantándome de mi asiento – "De veras que lo siento mucho" – Incliné mi cabeza en señal de perdón y como loco salí corriendo a casa de Eriol._

_Llegué casi de inmediato. Nunca en mi vida había corrido con tantas fuerzas. Toqué el timbre varias veces hasta que Eriol abrió la puerta._

"_Te esperábamos" – Se corrió a un lado y me dejó pasar. En la sala estaba Tomoyo mirando fijamente el celular con sus manos entrelazadas.  
_

"_¿Has hablado con ella?"_

_Tomoyo movió negativamente su cabeza. – "La he llamado más de diez veces, pero todo sigue igual"_

"_Entonces lo mejor será que vayamos a verla" – Expresé moviéndome hacia la puerta de entrada._

"_Yo te acompañaré" – Dijo Eriol quien se acercó a su novia y la besó._

_Salimos por la puerta y las cosas pasaron muy rápido…_

Aún siento que todo es un sueño y que nada es lo que parece. Sakura se ha despertado y me observa sentado en una silla a su lado. Le sonreí, pero ella mostraba un rostro impasible.

"¿Estás más tranquila?"

Ella asintió sin dejar de mirarme. Entre nosotros había un silencio que no era roto por ninguno de los dos. En mi mente trataba de pensar en qué podía decirle, cómo hacerlo para animarla, cómo…

Pero su voz interrumpió mi martirio.

"¿C-Cómo supiste?" – Preguntó casi en un susurro

Yo coloqué mis manos en la nuca y traté de sonar despreocupado para disminuir la tensión – "Por instinto" – Respondí observando sus ojos que se abrían ante la sorpresa – "La verdad es que Tomoyo tiene mucho que ver en esto…"

Ella revoloteaba sus pestañas aún sin creer en lo que decía – "Pe-pero ¿Fue todo una casualidad?"

"A la vista sí, pero mis presentimientos nunca me han fallado y esta vez me lo confirman nuevamente"

La oigo suspirar y perder su vista. A pesar de estar tan triste no puedo dejar de pensar en lo bella que se ve. Aquellos ojos, que ahora no mostraban ese felicidad que los caracterizaba debido a la tristeza, seguían manteniendo ese brillo que me fascinaba y lograba que me perdiera por varios minutos.

Sus largas y oscuras pestañas, que ahora se encontraban inmóviles, adornaban perfectamente aquellos jades logrando sacarme un suspiro.

Estaba perdido, y no había escapatoria, pero por muy dramático que suene me alegro mucho poder estar ahora junto a Sakura. Quizás me hubiera gustado que la situación fuera otra, pero el destino había querido esto.

"¿Shaoran?" – Aquel sonido me bajó de mi nube. Noté como Sakura jugaba con el borde de la manta y lanzaba miradas rápidas entre mi rostro y el suelo – "Es que yo…" – Se mordió el labio inferior y eso me provocó un nudo en el estómago al verla tan, pero tan… - "H-Hoy tú ¿te quedarías conmigo?"

Mi rostro reflejó sorpresa ante su petición. Yo tenía pensado hacerlo aunque ella no me dijera, pero nunca creí que, así de tímida, me pidiera eso.

Sonreí ante su inocencia y tuve ganas de abrazarla, pero como siempre, me contuve.

"Claro" – Hablé encogiéndome de hombros – "Me quedaré si tú quieres"

Sakura me sonrió tímidamente y todo se detuvo excepto mi corazón que latía como loco. Nunca pensé volver a ver esa sonrisa, o por lo menos en unos cuantos días o meses más.

"Gracias"

"D-de nada" – Miré hacia otra parte para que ella no notara mi sonrojo. – "¿Tienes hambre?" – Pregunté tratando de borrar todo signo de vergüenza.

Negó lentamente. Yo estaba sentado apegado a su cama y vi cuando ella sacó su brazo extendiéndolo hasta alcanzar mi mano y sus dedos se enlazaron con los míos.

"Ahora lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado" – Murmuró bajitamente, haciéndome ruborizar hasta las orejas, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás.

Se corrió hacia el rincón de su cama y luego por sobre el cobertor, pegó unas palmaditas – "Ven, acércate"

Sus palabras tenían un efecto tan dominador que segundos después me vi acostado junto a ella. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero sea lo que sea me hacía feliz.

Quizás mañana todo vuelva a la normalidad entre nosotros, pero por ahora desconectaré mi mente y me dejaré llevar. Nos quedamos mirando por un rato viendo como sus ojos brillaban y ya casi no tenían esa expresión de pena del comienzo. Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar dormida, mientras que yo acariciaba su cabello castaño.

Corrí un mechón que caía desordenadamente por su rostro y acaricié su mejilla – "Dulces sueños, Sakura"

"Dulces sueños, Shaoran" – Respondió con los ojos cerrados, dejándome embobado con el movimientos de sus labios.

Me acomodé más cerca de ella y tomé su mano que descansaba cerca de mí. La pasé por mi cuello y yo sin rodeos la abracé por la cintura hasta que cerré mis ojos.

Debía descansar. El día de mañana sería bastante largo.

**- Sakura -**

Un pequeño rayo de sol se asomaba a través de mi ventana e hizo que lentamente abriera mis ojos. Traté de orientarme en el tiempo: había comenzado el sábado y no teníamos clases y sonreí al ver que podía dormir un poco más.

Pero el peso sobre mi cintura y un aire tibio que rozaba mi nuca hicieron que nuevamente abriera los ojos. Vi que un brazo me abrazaba y al voltear mi rostro, me encontré con ese rostro tranquilo.

Shaoran dormía plácidamente junto a mí. En un principio me asusté, pero luego sonreí. Se veía realmente bello con su cabello castaño desordenado que caía por su frente, su nariz respingada y por último sus labios…

¿Cuántas veces besé esos labios y no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba?

Acaricié su mejilla, mientras a mi mano llegaba su tibia respiración. Sentí unas ganas inmensas de besarlo y sin pensarlo me acerqué lentamente. Me faltaba sólo unos milímetros hasta que Shaoran abrió sus ojos perezosamente.

Me alejé inmediatamente, pero mis mejillas arreboladas me delataban.

"Buenos días" – Dijo pegando un bostezo y luego mirándome con esa sonrisa que me producía una y mil sensaciones – "¿Dormiste bien?"

Nerviosamente asentí. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta que intentaba besarlo y mucho menos que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, porque no hice más que mover mis piernas y sus cejas se alzaron en señal de sorpresa.

"L-Lo siento mucho" – Expresó saliendo de la cama – "Yo no quería…" – Su rostro angustiado me causó gracia

"Tranquilo" – Hablé de lo más natural – "No has hecho nada malo ¿o sí?" – Expresé pícaramente.

Al parecer él entendió el mensaje porque un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas – "Espero que no…" – Dijo más para sí, aunque igual pude oírlo.

Lo estaba mirando fijamente mientras salía de la cama. Sin embargo su rostro asombrado me extrañó – "¿Qué ocurre?"

Pero no hubo necesidad de contestar, porque sus ojos ámbares me recorrieron de pies a cabeza y pude notar como abría y cerraba su boca sin decir nada. Algo me alertó y sentí el frío del suelo.

Y fue cuando caí en la cuenta…

Estaba delante de Shaoran… sólo con ropa interior…

Ni siquiera el grito que quería lanzar salió de mi garganta y sólo atiné a colocarme la sábana alrededor de mi cuerpo.

"Y-yo iré a preparar el desayuno" – Tartamudeó Shaoran al momento que salía disparado de mi habitación.

Quise lanzar una carcajada ante su mirada asustadiza y no faltó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a reír y a agarrarme el estómago con ambas manos al ver salir despavorido a Shaoran…

Al parecer había quedado impresionado…

Me dejé de tonterías y preferí darme una ducha. Llevé todas mis cosas y le eché cerrojo a la puerta. Comencé a desvestirme y reparé en el reflejo del espejo. Al ver mi cuerpo desnudo, recordé las imágenes de ayer… Kinta posando sus manos…

Un frío me recorrió y entré a la ducha. Las gotas de agua caliente caían por mi cuerpo y parecía que se evaporaban de inmediato, pero las lágrimas que bajaban por mi rostro permanecían y los sollozos cada vez fueron en aumento.

Me abracé y me coloqué en cuclillas, mientras el agua se encargaba de no dejar ningún lugar seco. Me sentía sucia, y quería borrar las huellas que habían dejado las manos de Kinta, y por ello comencé a frotarme con rabia y rapidez, dejando algunas marcas, pero los golpes en la puerta me despertaron.

"Sakura el desayuno está listo" – Shaoran venía a buscarme.

"B-bien" – Respondí cerrando la llave y saliendo de la ducha envolviéndome con la toalla.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – Había preguntado en el momento preciso en que las gotas que caían de mis ojos no paraban de salir.

Abrí la puerta bruscamente y me lancé a sus brazos a llorar. Se sorprendió al verme salir de forma tan enérgica y para peor… llorando. Sin embargo, sus caricias no se hicieron esperar, porque su mano tocaba con suavidad mi cabello mojado.

Cuando me separé, me quedé apoyada en su pecho y él posó su dedo en mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Esas avellanas me transmitían tanta ternura y protección que maldije mentalmente el no haberme percatado antes cuanto me gustaba.

"L-Lo siento" – Balbuceé – "Te dejé todo empapado…" – Y no era poco, porque llevaba una camisa que se apegó por lo húmedo a su pecho duro.

"No importa" – Aclaró acariciando mi mejilla – "La ropa no me interesa, sólo quiero saber si estás bien…"

Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en mis ojos, pero retuve su salida. No quería preocupar más a Shaoran de lo que estaba. Ya había hecho suficiente y ahora tocaba que yo pusiera de mi parte para olvidar aquel horrible suceso…

"Estoy bien" – Respondí esbozando una sonrisa – "Los recuerdos me jugaron una mala pasada…"

Shaoran me estrechó en sus brazos y yo me dejé querer – "Es normal, después de aquello, pero debes tratar de olvidar, es difícil, lo sé, pero no imposible y tú eres una chica alegre, hermosa que no se deja vencer por estas cosas"

Me separé levemente y lo miré a los ojos – "¿De verdad me ves así?"

Shaoran se sonrojó y eso provocó que algunas maripositas aparecieran – "Eres más de lo que dije Sakura, eres una chica a la cual nunca terminas de conocer…" – A diferencia de antes, ya no había esquivado mi vista, sino que la mantenía en la mía.

"Gracias" – Y me acerqué a darle un beso en la mejilla, al momento que el gesto le asombraba, pero luego lo vi sonreír – "Gracias por estar aquí" – Y me fui a la habitación a vestirme.

**- Shaoran -**

Vi a Sakura marcharse a su habitación. ¿Cómo me podía hacer esto? Ahora se mostraba más cariñosa que de costumbre y si bien yo no me quejaba, no quería que mi corazón fuera lastimado otra vez con falsas ilusiones.

Mi mano viajó a la mejilla que minutos antes Sakura besó. No entendía muy bien los hechos de ayer y hoy, pero no me pondría analizar si estaban en lo correcto o no, porque ya no era yo, sino Sakura. Ella debía ser la persona que saliera adelante y olvidara todo lo malo.

"Shaoran, se te enfriará el desayuno" – Gritó desde el comedor. Nunca supe cuando salió de su habitación para ir a comer y tampoco me quedé ahí para buscar una respuesta.

Avancé rápidamente hacia ella…

Ahora era cuando Sakura me necesitaba y yo iba a estar para ella…

Cuando me senté a la mesa, Sakura ya estaba comiendo su acostumbrado plato de cereal y mi taza de café aún humeaba junto a las tostadas que al parecer ya estaban tibias.

"Al fin te apareces" – Me dijo cuando yo estaba sentándome – "Creí que desayunaría sola"

La palabra sola me hizo recordar mi habitación vacía y creí oportuno preguntar.

"Sakura" – Ella levantó su vista – "¿Por qué mi habitación está vacía? ¿No se supone que debería haber alguien en ella?"

Abrió sus ojos y estoy seguro que ni siquiera había pensado en ese detalle, pero ahora era el momento de aclarar las cosas.

"Verás Shaoran…" – Noté al instante que estaba nerviosa porque el juego con sus dedos pulgares había iniciado y últimamente había adoptado el tick de colocarse el cabello detrás de la oreja. Gesto que por supuesto me encantó – "Quería pedirte disculpas por eso. Cuando te dije que había hablado con Kaoru era mentira, porque ella nunca se enteró que tú te fuiste"

"¿Cómo que nunca se enteró? Y ¿Quién pagó la otra mitad del arriendo?"

"Yo" – La sorpresa se apoderó de mi rostro – "Bueno, yo era la encargada de recibir el dinero que Tomoyo me prestó. Aunque ella está empeñada en regalármelo, pero no lo aceptaré" – Su mirada era decidida – "Buscaré algún trabajo de medio tiempo o quizás otra cosa, pero ese dinero será devuelto"

"No será necesario" – Corté cualquier idea que estuviera forjándose en su cabeza loca – "Yo me haré cargo de esa deuda. No tienes por qué buscar un trabajo, recuerda que estamos en nuestro último año"

"Ni lo sueñes Shaoran. Yo cometí el error de sacarte y yo veré como lo arreglo. No tienes por qué hacer algo que no te corresponde" – Expresó llevándose el pan a la boca.

"No es una idea Sakura" – Hablé con tono autoritario – "Es una orden y tú deberás acatar"

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros. Yo también tengo parte en esto" – No me interesaba que pensara que era un mandón, pero por nada del mundo dejaré que trabaje, llámenme machista o todo lo que quieran, sin embargo no cambiaré de opinión.

El timbre dio fin a la discusión. Me levanté a abrir y allí estaba Tomoyo con Eriol. La chica me saludó rápidamente y se dirigió adentro sin siquiera pedir permiso. En tanto Eriol me estrechaba la mano.

"¿Cómo estás hermano?" – Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Bien, por lo menos anoche pudimos dormir tranquilamente" – Respondí sin saber que mis palabras iban a ser tomadas de forma errónea.

"¿Dormimos? ¡Vaya amigo! Eres más rápido de lo que pensé" – Expresó con esa sonrisa pícara que sólo él podía poner.

"No seas idiota" – Hablé pegándole en el hombro y escuchándolo quejarse – "Tú sabes que por ahora ese tema está prohibido"

"Me supuse que Shaoran Li volvería a encerrarse como ostra, pero aunque no lo creas respeto tu decisión"

No sé por qué dijo eso, pero preferí no preguntar. Nos fuimos al comedor y allí estaban conversando Sakura y Tomoyo, mientras ésta última colocaba caras de horror ante las palabras de su amiga.

Eriol y yo también nos sentamos, pero permanecimos en silencio escuchando a grandes rasgos el relato de Sakura, y es que oírlo de nuevo hacía que tuviera ganas de volver a pegarle a Sagara.

"Y bueno…" – Sentí que Sakura me observaba – "Shaoran se ha preocupado mucho por mí" – Sus mejillas sonrosadas contagiaron a las mías y la parejita de novios comenzó a reír.

"Como hoy es un día de no estar tristes ¿Qué les parece si vamos al centro comercial y hacemos algo entretenido?"

"Buena idea mi amorcito" – Eriol besó en la mejilla a su novia y esta respondió con una sonrisa – "¡Vayamos los cuatro!"

Miré a Sakura y ambos sonreímos. Supongo que algo de diversión no nos caería nada de mal, aunque hubiera preferido mil veces pasar una tarde a solas con Sakura…

En fin… tendré que esperar.

El centro comercial estaba atestado de gente y eso me fastidió un poco. Me gustaban mucho más los lugares tranquilos, en los cuales no hubiera gritos, niños corriendo dándote empujones o hasta hombres descarados que le sonreían a Sakura comiéndosela con la mirada…

"¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine?" – Eriol había hecho la acotación y no me pareció mala idea, por lo menos ahí no tendría que soportar tanto escándalo.

"¡Vamos! Vi en una revista que se está estrenando _Damaru_ y creo que vendría a la ocasión" – Vi que Tomoyo le reía misteriosamente a su novio.

"Ya entendí" – Expresó él – "Chicos, no se arrepentirán, se los aseguro" – No tenía la más remota idea, pero al parecer Sakura no se había dado cuenta porque estaba observando distraídamente una vitrina.

"¿Qué miras Saku?" – Le preguntó Tomoyo

"Ese colgante con la piedra jade" – Respondió tranquilamente

"¿Te gusta?" – Habló nuevamente Tomoyo.

"Sí, pero es muy caro, no creo que pueda comprármelo" – Expresó tristemente, pero luego volvió a sonreír – "Mejor vamos a ver la película" – Y se llevó a su amiga del brazo adelantándose varios pasos.

Eriol se acercó y dijo – "En una semana más es el cumpleaños de Sakura" – Yo observaba a las dos chicas que veían atentamente una tienda de ropa – "¿Te dice algo eso?"

"No" – Respondí – "No tengo idea que quieres decir"

"Pues espero que te des cuenta" – Sonrió palmeándome el hombro – "Ahora lo mejor será ir con las chicas"

Mi amigo avanzó y yo me acerqué a la vitrina que minutos antes miraba Sakura. El collar era bastante simple, pero el color de la piedra era igual al de los ojos de Sakura.

"Sí, como no" – Suspiré recordando las palabras de Eriol. La verdad es que preferí ignorar lo que decía mi corazón y alcanzar a mis amigos.

Ya buscaría algo para regalarle, aunque no sabía si hacerlo o no, mas que mal con Sakura ahora sólo somos amigos…

**

* * *

****Autora: Hola!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo capi que ojalá les guste. Quise actualizar antes de que se cumpliera el mes, porque no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir el cap siguiente pues**** sólo hay ideas que no han sido plasmadas, así que eso tomará algún tiempo, sobre todo ahora que tengo prueba casi todos los días y la verdad, es que la U está bastante complicada. Sin embargo, no todo es malo porque trataré con mi mayor esfuerzo de tener algo decente y bueno para el prox mes…**

**¿Qué opinan del cap? Así que descubrimos al verdadero Kinta, y la pobre Saku como quedó… creo que incluso uno quedaría mucho peor que eso, pero tenía a Shao para consolarla ¿Qué mejor que eso? ¿A qué no fue lindo? Uyy si me encanta Shaoran jajaja… por lo menos las cosas ya no irán tan mal ¿o sí? Todo depende de la cabeza loca que está escribiendo la historia…**

**Agradezco sinceramente los reviews, y como se habrán dado cuenta respondí los del capi n°8 bien tarde, pero debía hacerlo por respeto a ustedes… ahora trataré de tener sus respuestas lo antes posible…**

**Bueno mis niñs deseando que dejen sus comentarios como siempre lo digo, para saber que piensan de la historia ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me quieren matar? Jajaja todo vale…**

**En fin…**

**Besitos a todo el mundo… y no te olvides…. ENVÍAME TU COMENTARIO!!**

**Chouri: **_Así es… lo sacó del depto, pero supongo que queda compensado un poco con este cap ¿o no? Ahora las cosas marcharán un poco… diferentes, pero eso no quiere decir que fáciles… tú sabes me encanta complicar las cosas xD. Gracias amiga por tu comentario! Espero volvamos a leernos D_

**Kata: **_Así que una nueva lectora, eso es ¡Fantástico! Te agradezco los ánimos que me das y como lo prometido es deuda, ojalá te haya gustado este cap… Muchas gracias… Besitos amiga!_

**Jhon bladimir: **_Uhh vaya… de verdad que quedé impresionada al ver el review de un hombre, y aunque sabía que algunos chicos también leían historias, nunca creí que llegaran a una mía xD definitivamente con tu comentario demuestras que no hay diferencia de géneros… que genial! Gracias por tu apoyo y creo que no eres el único que piensa que Saku es un poco… tontita, pero Shao la quiere así, que le vamos a hacer…Cuidate!_

**Hikari!: **_Que bueno que te gustó! Y supongo que quedas un poco más tranquila con este cap… esperemos… con respecto a Kinta, quizás no lo han matado, pero bueno no queremos que Shao caiga a la cárcel ¿cierto? Muchas gracias amiga por tu review! Y tú también ¡Sé Feliz! Jajaja me gustó esa parte D_

**Tsakura: **_La verdad ahora que leo algunos caps de mi fic, me doy cuenta que tienes razón ¿Acaso Sakura está loca? Pero ¿Qué haríamos si la loca no fuera loca? Medio trabalenguas jajaja. Ojalá te haya gustado este cap y por lo menos encause más la historia. Con Eien… mmm, puede que esté tramando algo, como puede que la chica simplemente quiere a Shao y no es mala… y sobre tu duda, la verdad es que quería algo diferente del triángulo SxSxM, aún no tengo claro si ella aparecerá o no… eso está por verse…Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y los ánimos en la U… nos leemos!_

**Rosh bernal: **_¿Te apuntas por lo del alojamiento? Pues parece que Eriol nos ganó a todas u.u jajaja y veo que tú también quieres matar a Saku, úes ¿Quién no? O sea, lo corrió sin más… y como me dicen cada decisión trae su consecuencia, creo que queda demostrado en este cap… Besitos amiga! Muchas gracias por siempre escribir…. Lectora fiel!_

**Isa:**_ ¡Guau! Otra lectora nueva… ¡Genial! Y los más lindo es tu comentario de la historia… de verdad que muchas gracias, porque veo que la historia es aceptada… me parece fantástico… ¡nos leemos amiga!_


	11. Un cumpleaños imperfecto

_**Ramune**_

**Un cumpleaños imperfecto**

**- Sakura - **

Al parecer la película tenía una fama muy alta porque tuvimos que hacer una cola bastante larga. Shaoran y Eriol conversaban animadamente sobre el campeonato de fútbol que se realizaría la semana entrante, mientras que Tomoyo permanecía a mi lado pensativa.

Y eso era extraño en ella.

"¿Ocurre algo?" – Pregunté sacándola de su ensimismamiento

"No" – Respondió sonriéndome al instante – "Estaba pensando en cómo podríamos celebrar tu fiesta de cumpleaños"

"¿Fiesta?" – Cuestioné de inmediato con sorpresa en mi rostro – "Gracias por el gesto Tomoyo, pero no quiero hacer nada"

Mi amiga prácticamente se escandalizó ante mis palabras – "¿Cómo que no quieres nada? ¡Pero si dieciocho años se cumplen una sola vez en la vida!" – Exclamó tratándome de que entrara en razón – "No puedes simplemente decir eso"

"Esa frase me la sé de memoria, todos los cumpleaños se viven una sola vez, lo tengo claro, pero este año paso"

"No, me encargaré de que tengas tu fiesta de cumpleaños como Dios manda"

"Tomoyo no…"

Pero no pude seguir reclamándole porque la chica de la boletería nos estaba mirando bastante feo, ya que no avanzábamos en la fila.

Compramos los cuatro boletos y nos fuimos a la sala de cine. Cuando entramos estaba todo oscuro y sólo atiné a tomar la ropa de quien iba adelante. Sin embargo, una mano aferró fuertemente la mía y sentí que Shaoran me hablaba al oído.

"Tranquila, ya casi llegamos" – Su aliento en mi oreja hizo que un nudo en la garganta no me dejara siquiera hablar y sólo lo seguí mientras él trataba de hacerse camino hacia los asientos.

Menos mal que todo estaba oscuro porque o sino hubiera visto el gran sonrojo que se asomó en mi cara, mientras que a pasos torpes trataba de no caer en alguna butaca.

Lamentablemente Eriol y Tomoyo quedaron una fila más abajo, aunque a la misma altura que nosotros y lo empeoraba aún más la idea de sentarme al lado de Shaoran la cual me colocaba nerviosa.

Y como no estarlo, si luego de descubrir que él me gustaba realmente, el poco y nada de día que llevamos juntos mis nervios han estado de punta.

Maldita sea.

"¿Estás cómoda?" – La voz de Shaoran me despertó y me bajó a tierra. Me giré a verlo y ahí estaba con esos ojos ámbares penetrantes, que aún cuando no haya luz más que la pantalla gigante del frente, se veían brillantes.

Estúpidamente asentí sin articular palabra y él se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

"¿Te pasa algo?" – Volvió a preguntarme y nuevamente como tonta moví rápidamente mi cabeza de forma negativa.

Eriol y Tomoyo se voltearon a vernos, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Estoy segura que esta película les encantará" – Expresó mi amiga – "Ha tenido muy buenas críticas ¿cierto mi amor?"

"Sí mi Tomoyito, muy buenas"

"¿Y de qué se trata?" – Pregunté. Había estado pensando en otras cosas que ni siquiera había considerado la dichosa película.

"Ya lo verás" – Dijo mi amiga guiñándome un ojo. Ese gesto me causó extrañeza y luego recordé el nombre de la película.

_Damaru, eso significa…_

Y los colores se me subieron al rostro hasta el punto de casi echar humo por las orejas.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? El nombre lo decía todo… _quedarse en silencio. _Estaba claro que hacía referencia a mis sentimientos por Shaoran y que era muy probable que uno de los dos protagonistas, que ahora aparecían en la pantalla, estuviera enamorado en secreto del otro.

La película era romántica.

Me moví incómoda en mi asiento tratando de no hacer caso a las mariposas que aparecían en mi estómago cada vez que la pareja tenía un _acercamiento_. Sin embargo, en un dos por tres, la película romántica se convirtió en la más espeluznante historia.

La protagonista asesinada por su novio en un viaje de curso, en la cual su grupo de amigos le habían tendido una trampa, volvía para vengarse en forma de espíritu, haciéndoles cosas horribles a todo aquel que participó en su desgracia.

Sin darme cuenta tomé el brazo de Shaoran y comencé a apretarlo cada vez que la chica asesinaba a alguien. Pero luego, ya no fue el brazo, sino que al pasar la película me acercaba más y más a Shaoran.

Tenía mucho miedo, pero aún así mis ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla, la cual mostraba a la chica mirando fijamente a su próxima víctima. Inconscientemente me refugié cerca del brazo de Shaoran por un buen tiempo.

El aroma de su colonia me inundó y el miedo por la película se fue casi al instante.

"¿Estás bien?" – Cuestionó bajitamente – "Si quieres podemos salir. No hay problema"

"No" – Susurré contra su hombro.

Y nuevamente quedamos en silencio.

**- Shaoran -**

Trataba con todas mis fuerzas de concentrarme en la dichosa película, pero con Sakura al lado era imposible.

Cuando agarró mi brazo, me sorprendí, pero al ver su rostro aterrado me di cuenta que sólo lo hacía por miedo y después su acercamiento tan inesperado me dejó estático, y hasta respirar se me hacía complicado.

¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba?

Suspiré. Sakura era la chica más despistada del mundo, y siempre era la última en percatarse de las cosas.

Volví a mirarla y ahí está, con su rostro oculto en mi brazo y yo con unas ganas locas de acariciarla y besarla.

La idea llegó muy rápido, pero se quedó más tiempo del esperado en mi cabeza. Alcé mi mano y en una caricia simple toqué su cabello castaño. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y la verdad es que no sabía si seguir o detenerme.

Pero me quedé con la primera opción. Si ella no decía nada, puede que quizás hasta le gustara, aunque temí lo peor cuando Sakura levantó su rostro y sus ojos se quedaron viéndome fijamente.

No tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, algo que me indicara lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.

Comencé acercarme a ella lentamente hasta que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron y toqué su nariz con la mía, haciéndola sonreír.

Estaba a centímetros de sus labios, cuando las luces se encendieron y las personas comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos. A lo único que atiné fue a alejarme de Sakura lo más posible, mientras teníamos sobre nosotros la mirada divertida de la parejita de adelante.

Volteé mi rostro que estaba más rojo que tomate y sólo me levanté del asiento sin mirar a nadie. Salí disparado por la puerta y afuera inspiré una bocanada de aire tratando de calmar a mi corazón que latía a mil por hora.

Miré para todos lados y divisé un puesto de refrescos. Me acerqué y compré uno para cada uno. Cuando volví los chicos me estaban esperando.

Sakura al verme agachó su mirada, mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol se reían misteriosamente.

"Les compré refrescos" – Dije tratando de sonar natural. La parejita tomó el suyo y luego me acerqué a Sakura – "Toma, espero te guste"

Ella levantó su vista y nerviosamente respondió – "Gr-Gracias" – Tomando el refresco de mis manos y luego alejándose unos pasos de mí.

La seguí con la mirada y tomó del brazo a Tomoyo llevándosela hacia quien sabe donde. Eriol y yo las seguíamos desde atrás, cada uno en lo suyo.

"Shaoran" – Cortó el silencio mi amigo – "¿Fue mi impresión o ibas a…?"

"Shhh" – Lo callé al instante – "No quiero que hagas ningún comentario de eso" – Le expresé entre disgustado y preocupado – "No sé lo que estaba pensando. Sakura ayer pasó un día horrible y ahora yo me las doy de galán"

"Vamos Shaoran, quizás ella lo quería tanto como tú" – Observé a mi amigo quien trataba de calmar mi culpabilidad – "A lo mejor era lo que necesitaba, sentirse apoyada y querida"

"No lo creo. Tu viste lo que le hizo Sagara, está demasiado reciente para que venga otro idiota y quiera algo con ella"

"Tú no eres idiota. Además no fue tu culpa el incidente de ayer"

"Si es mi culpa. La dejé sola en el departamento y si yo hubiera estado ahí nada de esto habría ocurrido"

"¡Vamos Shaoran!" – Exclamó agitado – "¿Cómo puedes decir tanta estupidez? Te refresco la memoria, fue ella quien te pidió dejar el departamento y tú estabas destrozado con la noticia. Varias veces le advertiste que dejara al tipo y no te hizo caso y ahora me dices ¿Todo esto es mi culpa?"

"No te enfades y baja la voz ¿quieres? Todo lo que me dijiste lo sé, pero no puedo llegar y sacarle en cara lo que hizo, porque no tiene punto de comparación las cosas que vivimos ¿acaso no entiendes?"

"El que no entiende eres tú. Desde que pisaste Tomoeda Sakura te ha gustado pero no haces nada por ese sentimiento, al contrario, te escondes y prefieres negarlo"

"Ese no es el punto ahora" – Dije molesto – "Estás confundiendo las cosas"

"No lo hago porque estuviste a punto de besarla, pero estoy seguro que en tu cabeza estaban las imágenes de ayer ¿o me equivoco?"

Observé a Eriol y no pude responderle porque había acertado. ¿Cómo podía ser que se diera cuenta? ¿Acaso ahora podía venir cualquiera y saber lo que pensaba con sólo observarme?

La idea obviamente no me gustó.

"Prefiero esperar un poco más" – Dije levantando mis hombros – "Pienso que es lo mejor para Sakura. No puedo presionarla y mucho menos ahora" – Mi voz dio por terminada la conversación mientras veía como mi amigo meneaba la cabeza.

A lo mejor Eriol tenía razón, pero por ahora las cosas quedarían tranquilas. Yo no insistiría en el tema y Sakura no tendrá de qué preocuparse.

La noche llegó y debíamos ir a casa. Yo no tenía muchas ganas puesto que quería pasar más tiempo junto a Sakura, pero también era necesario que descansara.

Con Eriol y Tomoyo nos habíamos despedido minutos atrás y yo me ofrecí a ir a dejar a Sakura al departamento. Las primeras cuadras fueron en completo silencio y todo por culpa de mi tontera en el cine.

Sakura miraba para todos lados, pero nunca en la dirección en la que yo estaba y eso me desesperaba. Hasta que la salvación pasó en frente de mis ojos y el parque del pingüino gigantesco apareció.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé la mano de Sakura. No tenía idea de qué le diría, pero daba lo mismo porque ya la estaba llevando hacia el parque.

"Sha-Shaoran ¿Qué haces?" – Me dijo sorprendida.

"Ya lo verás" – Le sonreí a lo que ella me miró aún más desconcertada. Cuando llegamos a una de las bancas hablé tranquilamente – "Sentémonos"

Sus ojos se notaban confusos, pero aún así obedeció. Yo me quedé mirando hacia el frente cuando uno de los faroles se encendió y nos iluminó. De reojo vi como Sakura balanceaba sus piernas y miraba el suelo. Eso me causó gracia y no tengo idea por qué.

"Lo siento" – Susurré haciendo que ella dejara sus piernas quietas y sus ojos viajaran hacia mí – "No quería incomodarte c- con…" – Me comencé a colocar rojo y las palabras no me salían – "Pues con lo que estuvo a punto de pasar" - Yo seguía mirando hacia adelante y en ningún momento me giré a verla.

La oí suspirar y luego comenzar a reír – "Eres un tonto ¿lo sabías?" – Expresó y a diferencia mía ella me hablaba directamente y podía sentir esa mirada esmeralda – "No lo hiciste, al contrario"

Volteé mi vista y ahí estaba esa gran sonrisa que me había cautivado con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

"¿N-No lo hice?" – A veces me preguntaba cómo había llegado a preparatoria si hacía tanta pregunta tonta.

"No" – Respondió adoptando una pose pensativa – "Creo que fue más bien algo inesperado, pero no incómodo"

"No sé que me pasó" – Ya no era tiempo de ser hipócrita y negar lo que sentía, además todo estaba a mi favor, el ambiente, la tranquilidad y lo más importante Sakura y yo sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirnos – "Aún así quiero pedirte disculpas"

"Shaoran cálmate. No hiciste nada malo ¿por qué te empeñas en seguir con lo mismo? Prefiero que no te arrepientas de lo que pensabas hacer" – Me quedé boquiabierto con lo que me dijo y eso me armó de valor para confesarle mis sentimientos

"Sakura" – Nos miramos a los ojos y tragué pesado – "Y-yo quería…" – Tartamudeaba a más no poder y comencé a sudar frío. ¿Tan complicado era declarársele a una chica? Ahora que recuerdo con Eien no me costó tanto, aunque todo era distinto – "Es que yo quería decirte q-que tú m-me…"

Y el maldito teléfono sonó.

"Shaoran tu teléfono" – Me dijo al ver que yo no reaccionaba.

"¿Qué? Ah sí" – Respondí nervioso al momento que sacaba el celular que sonaba y sonaba y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de Eien.

"¿No piensas contestar?" – Preguntó curiosamente – "Puede que sea algo importante"

"Sí" – Me alejé unos pasos y contesté – "¿Diga?"

**- Sakura -**

Shaoran se levantó y contestó el celular un poco molesto. Las únicas palabras que decía eran monosílabos y al final alcancé a oír una risa leve, pero muy leve.

"Qué estés bien" – Y cortó la comunicación volviendo junto a mí.

Quería preguntarle de quien se trataba, pero preferí quedarme callada. Deseaba volver al momento en que habíamos quedado, pero al parecer él ya no tenía ganas.

"Será mejor volver" – Dijo un poco cansado – "Se ha hecho un poco tarde"

"¿Qué me querías decir antes de que sonara el teléfono?" – Hablé tranquilamente aunque estaba expectante a sus palabras. Él, por su parte, se tensó y miró hacia otro lado.

"Ya no importa" – Suspiró y sonrió – "Lo mejor será que vayas a casa"

Mi alegría se esfumó al instante y asentí sin ánimos. Yo no tenía idea de qué me hablaría, pero puedo decir que era importante porque Shaoran tartamudeaba y se veía bastante gracioso.

Faltaba una sola cuadra antes de llegar, cuando recordé el hecho de que él ya no vivía conmigo y por esas casualidades de la vida no me había dicho donde se estaba quedando.

"¿Shaoran?" – Él volteó a verme – "¿Dónde estás quedándote? Hace más de un mes que dejaste el departamento y luego no supe nada de tí"

"Con Eriol" – Respondió al instante – "Estamos compartiendo gastos"

"Vaya" – Susurré. Quería decirle que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que volviera conmigo y pudiéramos volver a la normalidad, pero sus palabras me detuvieron.

"Pienso quedarme ahí hasta terminar el curso, luego veré el tema de la universidad y puede que arriende algún cuarto, no lo sé"

"¿Y no cabe la posibilidad de que vuelvas… conmigo?" – Mis palabras fueron suaves y lo vi sonreír causándome un nudo en el estómago.

"Me encantaría" – Dijo tomándome una mano – "Pero creo que lo mejor ahora es que estés sola. Si te preocupan los gastos puedo ayudarte a conseguir una compañera, pero no creo que sea bueno vivir juntos"

"No es por los gastos" – Dije inmediatamente – "Me siento sola" – Bajé mi rostro apenado y él me tomó de la barbilla obligándome a verlo.

"No estás sola Sakura me tienes a mí, a Tomoyo y a Eriol. Nunca vamos a dejarte" – Y al terminar de hablar me fundió en un cálido abrazo al cual respondí dejándome llevar por el momento.

Me separó unos breves centímetros y nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro. Estaba todo dado para que nos besáramos, pero en vez de eso sólo recibí un roce de sus labios en mi frente.

"Es hora de que entres" – Habló soltándome, aunque sentí la impresión de que no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, y pues obviamente yo tampoco.

"¿Te veré mañana?" – Quería escucharlo decir que sí, que estaría a primera hora esperándome y que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta solos.

"Supongo" – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. No era la respuesta que esperaba porque podía ser un sí o un no, pero por lo menos no se había negado.

"Bien, entonces cualquier cosa me llamas ¿Vale?" – No iba a seguir insistiendo porque tampoco quería que pensara que estaba prácticamente desesperada por verlo.

"Nos vemos"

Se despidió nuevamente con esa sonrisa en los labios, que me dedicó el día de hoy solo para mí. Estaba demasiado contenta que había olvidado todo lo malo que me había ocurrido, pero al entrar al departamento la sensación de vacío me invadió.

El día anterior Shaoran se había quedado conmigo, pero ahora tenía que enfrentar yo sola la realidad. Miré para todos lados y al entrar a mi habitación, la cama me trajo recuerdos desagradables haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Definitivamente no iba a ser fácil olvidar…

**- Shaoran - **

El campeonato había dado inicio y nos encontrábamos en los camerinos a punto de salir a jugar. Me sentía emocionado con unas ganas inmensas de correr. Eriol, por su parte está abrochándose las zapatillas y me atrevería a decir que siente lo mismo que yo porque la sonrisa de su rostro no se ha borrado en todo el rato.

"¿Emocionado?" – Pregunté terminando de arreglar mis calcetas

"Como no estarlo, si hemos conseguido entrar a las interescolares y debo confesar que fue gracias a ti"

"Lo sabía" – Expresé de forma arrogante y divertida – "Sé que no pueden sin mí, no por nada me convertí en el capitán"

"Eso es cierto" – Indicó mi amigo pasándome un brazo por los hombros – "Ahora falta que demuestres de qué estás hecho y no cometas una locura ¿entendido? Guarda la calma" – Sus palabras fueron acompañadas de unos cuantos coscorrones que dejaron más despeinado mi cabello.

"Seguro" – Respondí animado

El entrenador nos llamó para darnos las últimas indicaciones. Uno de los organizadores nos vino avisar que ya era hora de entrar y eso puso fin a la conversación.

"Bien chicos, quiero que den lo mejor ¿entendido? Hemos venido a ganar"

"¡Sí!"- Gritamos a coro.

Salimos y el otro equipo, proveniente de un Instituto privado, nos estaba esperando.

Me acerqué al capitán, un chico rubio y ojos azules. El típico hijito de papá que no sabe más allá de abrocharse los zapatos.

"Así que tú eres el tal Li" – Dijo altaneramente viéndome de arriba abajo – "Debo decir que esperaba a alguien…hmm, como decirlo, más temible" – Su tono sarcástico me hizo enojar, pero ya me desquitaría en la cancha.

"Y tú el tal Asano y confieso que yo esperaba a un chico… hmm como decirlo, menos estúpido" – Eso no le causó gracia y mucho menos la sonrisa socarrona que formé.

"Veremos quien es el estúpido niñito, te advierto, vine a ganar"

"Perro que ladra no muerde ¿Has escuchado ese dicho?" – Y me volteé para ir donde mis compañeros dejándolo solo con sus tontas amenazas. ¿Qué se habría creído?

El silbato del inicio del juego sonó y nos pusimos en marcha dispuestos a ganar. Mis compañeros, como nunca, jugaron de maravillas el primer tiempo, defendiendo las veces que el oponente se acercaba a nuestro arco, sin embargo, antes de terminar el primer tiempo nos metieron un gol.

Cuando fuimos al descanso Asano se acercó nuevamente.

"¿Qué decías con respecto a ganar?"

Yo iba a comenzar a pelear, pero la voz de una persona llamó mi atención.

"¡Shaoran!" – Sakura estaba en las gradas junto a Tomoyo y me sonreía feliz.

"Lo siento, pero tus escenas de macho fuerte deberás dejarlas para después" – Y me fui a donde estaba ella.

"Shaoran, has jugado de maravilla" – Expresó cuando llegué junto a ellas – "Lástima que el otro equipo esté ganando, pero sé que…" – Y fue interrumpida por el engreído.

"Me alegro mucho que tu novia se dé cuenta de la gran paliza que te estamos dando Li" – Dijo colocándose a mi lado y mirando de una forma que no me gustó a Sakura – "Preciosa ¿cómo pudiste fijarte en él?"

"Ándate Asano, aquí sobras" – Le hablé furioso.

"¿Por qué tan así Li? ¿Acaso temes que tu noviecita pueda dejarte por mí?" – Rió de una forma bastante desagradable y las ganas de golpearlo iban en aumento.

"Lamento decepcionarte" – La voz de Sakura me despertó – "Pero no me interesan los tipos como tú" – Lo miró de pies a cabeza y de forma brusca dijo – "No sé cómo puedes compararte con Shaoran, no eres ni la mitad de lo que es él"

"¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?" – Respondió iracundo – "Chiquilla tonta"

Sin pensarlo lo tomé de la camiseta y lo empujé contra la reja que me separaba de las gradas. La gente de los alrededores nos miraba sorprendidos y yo le susurré – "Si la vuelves a ofender no respondo ¿oíste?"

Y lo solté antes de que el entrenador u otra persona llegara a retarnos. Asano frunció mucho más el ceño, pero se retiró silenciosamente.

"Shaoran…" – Me volteé a ver a Sakura y ella me miraba preocupada – "No pelees, por favor"

Yo no pude evitar conmoverme por su preocupación. Era tan linda – "Tranquila, por una vez en mi vida estoy calmado y no haré nada que pueda echarme a perder la oportunidad de jugar"

Puse mis dedos en la reja y Sakura acercó su mano acariciando la mía – "Estaré animándote desde aquí, tienes que ganar y no es una petición, sino una obligación" – Y sonrió.

Idiotamente me quedé mirándola embobado hasta que el pito, de que el segundo tiempo empezaría, sonó. Me alejé de Sakura no sin antes voltearme a verla y ahí estaba con esos inmensos ojos viéndome.

Definitivamente ganaría… Por ella.

Y como siempre, Shaoran Li no deja las cosas sin terminar y lo que se propone lo logra, porque ahora estamos Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura y yo celebrando nuestra victoria.

"Definitivamente eres un excelente jugador Shaoran" – Eriol no ha dejado de halagarme luego de haber metido el gol que nos llevó a la victoria.

"No seas tan modesto Eriol, si no me hubieras dado ese genial pase el gol no hubiera salido" – Dije dándole un sorbo a la bebida

"Mmm" – Eriol ha puesto esa cara de pensativo, de la cual uno ya sabe que vendrá un comentario irónico, sarcástico o egocéntrico – "Tienes razón, los créditos son míos" – Y comenzó a reír contagiándonos a todos.

"No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero creo que es hora de irnos" – Ya era tarde y mañana era sábado. No teníamos nada que hacer, pero me sentía bastante agotado.

"Tienes razón Shaoran" – Me apoyó Sakura – "Será mejor irnos, pero ¿puedes acompañarme a casa?"

Todos nos quedamos mirándola un poco atónitos por sus palabras. La idea la tenía contemplada con anterioridad, pero ella nunca me había pedido algo así y mucho menos delante de los chicos.

"C-Claro" – Respondí aún sin creer en lo que había dicho.

**- Sakura - **

Shaoran va más callado de lo usual e incluso diría que está algo nervioso. Él cree que no me doy cuenta de las miradas de reojo que me lanza y las veces que quiso hablar de algo, pero se contuvo.

La verdad es que le pedí que me acompañara sin una razón aparente. Sólo deseaba estar un rato a solas con él. Todo el día estuvo entre la pelota y junto a nuestros amigos que esa dedicación que tiene para cuando estamos los dos solamente había desaparecido un poco.

Sí, soy una egoísta, pero me lo tomaré como un regalo adelantado, porque no sé si se acordará, pero mañana es mi cumpleaños.

"S-Sakura" – Mi nombre sonó tan lindo que me sonrojé al instante – "Bueno… la verdad…" – Desordenaba su cabello nerviosamente y yo esperaba que siguiera hablando – "¿P-por qué has querido que te acompañara a casa? ¿Tienes algún problema?"

Hombres… nunca se dan cuenta de nada, a menos que se lo digas directamente a la cara. ¿Tendría que hacerlo yo también?

"No" – Respondí – "¿Acaso te molestó que te lo pidiera?"

"No, pero…"

Llegamos a las afueras del departamento y me sorprendí. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasamos en silencio? Lo suficiente como para no expresar lo que siento.

"La verdad es que quería estar a solas contigo" – Hablé dando un suspiro – "Pero en todo el camino has estado muy intranquilo que preferí no decir nada"

"Bueno, yo… no sé que decir"

El farol alumbraba de lleno el rostro de Shaoran y sus mejillas rojas me hicieron sonreír.

"No digas nada y lo tomaré como un adelanto" – Me acerqué dándole un beso en la mejilla dejándolo casi como una estatua – "Buenas noches Shaoran" – Y me fui a mi departamento.

Me quedé esperando en la puerta para seguir viéndolo, un pilar me cubría y desde afuera él no podía verme. Shaoran estaba mirando hacia mi ventana y algo me encogió el corazón.

Habían pasado varios días desde que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Aún así, no he sido capaz de decirle algo al respecto. Tenía miedo de que Shaoran fuera amable estos días sólo por lo que pasó con Kinta, porque también había cambiado conmigo.

Cuando vivíamos juntos siempre había alguna situación en la cual nos vimos involucrados. Aquella vez en la sala de aseo cuando me encerró a la fuerza, o cuando me hice novia del idiota de Kinta y minutos antes había estado con Shaoran en una forma nada inocente.

Sin embargo, ahora él me sonreía con amabilidad, me pagaba las veces que comíamos algo, me acompañaba a casa, pero nunca insinuó nada. Y está demás decir las veces que Eien lo llamaba a su celular y se quedaban varios minutos conversando, mientras yo veía como sonreía y reía cuando hablaba con ella.

Me dio mucha tristeza el haber sido tan tonta… ahora era probable que Shaoran tenga en mente quedar con Eien y estar solos que meterse con una chica boba como yo.

Cuando volví mi vista, él ya no estaba y sentí una soledad inmensa. A pesar de ser ya medianoche y comenzaba el día en que cumplía dieciocho años no tenía muchas ganas de vivirlo, porque sentía en mi corazón que no iba a ser un día muy feliz que digamos.

**&-&-&-&-&**

Tomoyo tocó a mi puerta a primera hora. Me levanté adolorida, puesto que dormí en el sofá y media inconsciente abrí la puerta, encontrándome con una gran sonrisa y una chica que se abalanzaba abrazándome y gritando a todo pulmón:

"¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña Sakura!" – Moví mis pestañas remolonamente tratando de asimilar que mi amiga estaba aquí y que si no fuera porque me sostuve bien hubiéramos caído al piso.

"Pasa Tomoyo" – Lo dije más por cortesía, porque ella ya estaba dentro de mi departamento.

"Toma" – Me dejó un inmenso paquete en mis manos – "Ábrelo, espero que te guste"

Cuidadosamente desenvolví el regalo y saqué lo que tenía adentro. Un vestido blanco con flores verdes bordadas en su caída, apareció frente a mí.

"E-Es hermoso Tomoyo" – Dije boquiabierta haciéndome despertar inmediatamente. – "Pe-pero…"

"Silencio Sakurita, este es tu regalo, te lo mereces. Y quiero que lo ocupes hoy porque te tengo una sorpresa"

"¿Una sorpresa?" – Hablé desviando mi mirada hacia ella.

"Sí, pero no te diré nada, por ahora. Sólo quiero que te metas a la ducha y en cosa de segundos puedas estar lista"

"Ya, pero dime…"

"No, no, no" – Me dijo empujándome hacia el baño – "Ahora tú sólo obedecerás ¿entendido?"

Cuando salí del baño, en mi habitación estaba el vestido junto a unas sandalias blancas que le hacían juego. Me vestí rápidamente y me observé en el espejo. El vestido era precioso. Me llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, pero lo que me fascinaba era la suavidad de la tela.

Me veía… diferente, pero me gustaba. A la cabeza se me vino Shaoran ¿qué pensaría cuando me viera? ¿Le gustaría? Me sonreí al imaginarme su expresión y de lo feliz que sería si me lo dijera.

"¿Contenta?" – Tomoyo estaba entrando a mi pieza con una sonrisa. Había visto todo desde el momento en que dejé volar mi imaginación.

"El vestido realmente es fabuloso. Muchas gracias Tomoyo"

"Aún falta" – La miré a través del espejo y se acercó con una maletita en sus manos – "Ahora sí que te verás fantástica"

Hizo que me sentara y comenzó a realizar un tratamiento de belleza, me cepilló el cabello y cuando por fin hubo terminado me dejó mirarme al espejo.

"Ahora sí estás lista" – Abrí mis ojos y la persona que vi, me pareció una completa extraña. Tenía sombra marrón difuminada, las pestañas encrespadas, ojos delineados y boca pintada.

"¿Qué tal?" – Dijo mi amiga apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro – "Ahora pareces una verdadera princesa y me pregunto ¿Qué dirá Shaoran cuando te vea? De seguro que caerá de espaldas" – Comenzó a reír y yo me sonrojé, porque de verdad que Tomoyo había hecho un trabajo maravilloso.

Me volteé y abracé fuertemente a mi amiga – "Gracias Tomoyo, por ser mi amiga y por estar a mi lado"

Ella me abrazó, pero se separó al instante – "Ya, ya. Este día debemos pasarlo genial y no se aceptan las lágrimas. Lo mejor será apurarnos para que aprovechemos de hacer todo lo que tengo en mente"

**- Shaoran - **

Hoy, como nunca decidí levantarme tarde. A veces era necesario que nos diéramos un relajo, sobre todo después del partido de ayer. Pero al parecer, mi entorno se estaba empeñando en fastidiarme, porque sentí que Eriol se levantó temprano siendo demasiado ruidoso, y luego mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Desganado estiré el brazo y lo cogí – "¿Diga?"

"¿Shaoran?" – La voz de Eien sonó al otro lado – "Lo siento ¿Te desperté?"

"No Eien, tranquila. Eriol se encargó de hacerlo hace unos minutos atrás, pero dime ¿ocurre algo?"

"No sólo que…" – Se quedó en silencio un momento y luego respiró fuertemente – "¿Quieres salir hoy a dar una vuelta?"

"¿Una vuelta?"

"Sí, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y bueno, como hoy es sábado y no tenemos instituto, me pareció divertido invitarte ¿tienes planes?"

Me quedé pensando Y definitivamente no tenía nada que hacer – "No… creo"

"Entonces ¿te parece si nos juntamos al mediodía en el centro comercial?"

"Está bien" – Dije no muy emocionado

"Entonces nos vemos allá Shao-kun" – Y cortó la comunicación.

Sentí como si algo no estuviera bien, que se me olvidaba un detalle, y traté de recordar, pero no pude. Me encogí de hombros y me levanté. Quizás no fuera del todo malo salir a pasear un rato con Eien, además como ella dijo hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Me fui al baño y me duché aún con esa extraña sensación que no me dejaba en paz. Los golpes en la puerta me distrajeron

"Shaoran yo me voy. Nos vemos y no llegues tarde" – Eriol me hablaba a través de la puerta, pero alcancé a oír un murmullo diciendo que se iba.

Cuando salí vestido de mi habitación él ya no estaba. Faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para las doce, así que tomé una rebanada de pan y me fui caminando lentamente. No había apuros, incluso era un día extraño porque hasta las personas andaban calmadas y eso aquí sí que era raro.

Llegué justo a las doce y Eien no estaba. Como siempre.

"¡Shao-kun!" – Y ahí estaba gritando a todo pulmón. Llegó a mi lado respirando agitadamente – "Lo siento, ¿estás hace mucho?"

"No, pero esto sí que es bueno" – Expresé sonriente – "Te has demorado menos de cinco minutos en llegar, eso es record"

"Que pesado" – Y me sacó la lengua como niña chica – "Si quieres puedes tomarlo por el hecho de que tenía muchas ganas de verte"

"Ya, te creeré" – Dije irónico, pero incómodo por sus palabras – "De seguro en mi ausencia has salido con mucho chicos" – Y comencé a molestarla, pero ella se puso seria.

"Para que sepas, con el único con quien me interesa salir es contigo y no me importan otros chicos"

"Eien, ya sabes que…"

"Si sé, que no te gusta hablar del tema y que prefieres que seamos amigos"

Comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí con la mirada. De verdad que sentía mucha tristeza cuando empezaba con el hecho de querer volver a estar juntos y yo tenía que detener su burbuja de ensueño. No me gustaba rechazarla, pero es que las cosas que decía a veces me dejaban sin palabras.

Era insistente con sus sentimientos, y eso, aunque me perturbaba, una parte de mí, muy interiormente, me gustaba.

Eien se dio la vuelta y cuando la miré a la cara me pareció que hoy se veía bastante bonita. Llevaba su cabello sin ningún artículo y el viento se lo mecía de un lado a otro.

"Lo siento" – Expresé sinceramente – "Es algo que no puedo evitar, pero pienso que nunca está demás decirlo. No tengo intenciones de enojarme contigo, al contrario"

"Lo sé Shaoran, pero no sabes cuánto me duele cada vez que me recuerdas lo tonta que fui" – Bajó su rostro apenada y yo se lo levanté de la barbilla.

"No fuiste tonta Eien, creo que las cosas tenían que suceder" – Ella me miró entristecida y quería cambiar ese rostro por uno de alegría – "Y ahora vamos a divertirnos" – Le pasé un brazo por los hombros, pero segundos después lo retiré. No era conveniente que se confundieran las cosas.

Fuimos a almorzar una comida típica de Japón, ramen acompañado de una gaseosa. Conversamos muchas cosas desde que íbamos en el instituto allá en China hasta cuando éramos novios.

"¿Y te acuerdas cuando me presentaste a tu familia y tu prima Mei Ling se enfureció?"

"Como olvidarlo, hizo el escándalo del año, pero la más perjudicada fuiste tú ya que recibiste un pedazo de torta en tu vestido nuevo"

"Y ahora que lo pienso me dieron intenciones de ahorcarla. ¡Era mi vestido favorito!" – Hizo pucheros y luego me observó – "Pero no era más hermoso que el vestido que me regalaste, luego del incidente. Llegaste a mi casa arrepentido, con una caja en las manos y dijiste: perdóname, pero no te enfades conmigo"

"Lo recuerdo. Y más encima estaba lloviendo y llegué todo empapado a tu casa. Menos mal que tus padres aceptaron que me quedara"

"Sí, ellos, aunque no lo demostraban mucho, te querían. Eras alguien muy especial"

"Quizás ellos sí, pero tu hermano Yien quería asesinarme cada vez que me acercaba a tí, así que estamos a mano con lo de Mei Ling."

"Es verdad, es un empate. Que tiempos aquellos"

"Eran tiempos buenos, aunque ahora no me quejo" – Le di el último sorbo a la bebida y añadí – "Creo que Japón es un lugar especial"

Eien descansó su mentón en sus manos y me observó fijamente. Yo hice lo mismo, pero con la intención de que me dijera algo, y no tuve que esperar mucho por ello.

"¿Piensas quedarte para siempre en Japón?"

"No lo sé" – Inquirí – "Creo que estudiaré en la universidad y si las cosas me resultan puede que sí"

"¿Y tu familia? ¿No piensas que tu madre pueda estar triste lejos de ti?"

Yo le sonreí – "No creo, a veces pienso que lo único que quería era que yo me fuera de la casa. No sé, me daba esa impresión" – Y era verdad porque con mi madre nunca tuvimos una relación de madre-hijo buena. Nunca hubo mucha comunicación entre nosotros y cuando terminé con Eien y decidí venirme a Japón, ella no puso resistencia.

"No digas eso Shaoran, tu madre te quiere y mucho"

"Puede ser" – Dije tratando de restarle importancia al asunto – "Si lo hace que bueno y sino me tiene sin cuidado"

"¿Has sabido de ella? ¿La has llamado?"

"No" – Respondí cortante – "Las veces que llamo a China me contesta Wei y por él me entero de mi familia y doy noticias mías"

"Pues yo sí he conversado con ella" – La confesión de Eien me dejó helado – "Y está muy preocupada por ti"

"¿Por qué has conversado con ella?" – Mi ceño se frunció y me sentí bastante molesto. Mi madre prefería conversar con la chica que casi me destruyó en vez de su propio hijo. Nunca la entenderé.

"Sí, verás, no tenía intenciones de contarte, de hecho fue ella quien me dijo donde te encontrabas, no fue casualidad que nos viéramos aquí en Tomoeda"

Yo seguía en silencio, esperando que soltara todo lo que tenía escondido.

"En realidad, cuando conversé con tu madre y me expresó estar triste porque no sabía noticias tuyas yo le conté que venía a estudiar a Japón, entonces ella me propuso estudiar en Tomoeda y de paso podríamos reestablecer nuestra… relación"

"Así que a ti te pareció genial la idea y te viniste inmediatamente ¿o me equivoco?"

"No te enfades Shaoran, cuando tu madre me lo dijo pensé que era una locura porque acababa de terminar con Ishiro, pero ese día cuando te vi fue como si todos los sentimientos q estuvieron ocultos salieran rápidamente. Estabas tan guapo, habías cambiado en tan sólo un año"

"¿Por qué mi madre querría que volviéramos a estar juntos?"

"Bueno, creo que ella aceptó porque…" – Dudó un momento en contarme y yo mostré mucho más mi molestia – "Mi padre comenzó un negocio y le ha ido muy bien, entonces le propuso a Ieran ser socios, a tu madre le gustó la idea, pero uno de los requisitos es que nosotros teníamos que estar nuevamente juntos"

Mis ojos no podían estar más desorbitados ¿Acaso mi madre me estaba dando como trueque para un negocio? – "Esto es insólito… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar así. No quería que te enojaras conmigo por los tratos que hacen nuestros padres, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que sigo queriéndote, incluso más que antes. No he podido olvidarte Shaoran"

Los ojos de Eien se llenaron de lágrimas y eso me provocó más impotencia. Mi madre había armado un lío y todo por culpa de sus negocios, ahora quería obligarme a estar con una chica por la cual no sentía mucho.

"Perdón Eien, sé que tú no tienes la culpa de esto, pero podrías habérmelo contado antes, para, no sé, tratar de hacer algo"

"Lo siento Shao-kun. De verdad que lo siento" – Sus ojos llorosos me produjeron una sensación de nostalgia.

"Vamos, te invito un helado" – La tomé del brazo y salimos del local. Ella iba en silencio y yo lo respetaba. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y en lo que quedaba de día lograría que Eien se sintiera mejor.

­** - Sakura - **

Tomoyo y Eriol me invitaron a comer a un restaurante japonés bastante caro. El almuerzo había estado demasiado rico, pero me sentía triste porque Shaoran no llegó a comer con nosotros.

"Eriol ¿Seguro que le avisaste en donde estaríamos?" – Mi amiga le preguntó un poco molesta a su novio – "Se supone que debería haber llegado hace unas cuantas horas atrás"

"Se lo dije, él se estaba bañando y le dejé una nota en la mesa. Era imposible que no la viera"

"¿Y lo has llamado al celular?"

"Lo tiene apagado. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera sepa"

"Pero ¡Shaoran que me da rabia!" – Mi amiga está más enojada que yo misma y prefiero calmar las cosas.

"Chicos, no se preocupen, quizás llegue más tarde o…" – Traté de borrar aquél pensamiento que llegó a mi cabeza de la nada.

"¿O qué Saku?" – Preguntó Tomoyo al ver que me quedaba callada.

"Pues… no creo que esté con Eien ¿o sí?" – El mal presentimiento hizo que mi estómago se retorciera, e incluso el buen sabor que había dejado la comida había desaparecido.

"No creo" – Calmó Eriol – "Shaoran no se olvidaría que hoy es tu cumpleaños, es decir, de verdad que no lo creo" – Afirmó tratando de convencernos

"Tienes razón" – Habló Tomoyo mirando a su novio y riéndose maliciosamente. Yo los observé desconfiada.

"¿Acaso saben algo que yo no?"

Ambos movieron negativamente su cabeza, pero seguían con esa mirada cómplice. No quise preguntar más del tema, porque comencé a pensar en Shaoran ¿Qué lo habría atrasado? ¿Y si tuvo un accidente? ¿Y si lo asaltaron? Preferí dejar de pensar cosas malas, lo más probable es que ya viniera en camino y por alguna u otra razón se retrasó.

Pero sí estaba segura que Shaoran no se olvidaría de mi cumpleaños.

"Sakura y ahora ¿Dónde quieres ir?" – Me preguntó Eriol – "¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?"

"A ver…" – El lugar tenía que ser accesible para que Shaoran llegara rápido y pudiera tenerlo cerca – "Vamos al templo Tsukimine"

Nos fuimos caminando hacia el templo, mientras a lo lejos se veía como el día estaba por terminar. El sol estaba a punto de esconderse.

Cuando llegamos todo estaba en silencio y sólo se escuchaban a los grillos cantar. La tarde se veía fantástica, lástima que no pudiera apreciarla del todo. Caminé hacia el puente en donde vi el río con diversos matices de colores. Me incliné y pude ver mi reflejo en el agua.

_Este debería haber sido un día más feliz_

Mis amigos, al parecer entendieron que quería estar unos minutos a solas porque no se acercaron en todo el rato. Tomoyo le susurró algo a Eriol y luego escuché que le decía un _está apagado_.

Shaoran ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Definitivamente te olvidaste que hoy es mi cumpleaños?

**- Shaoran -**

Con Eien nos fuimos a comer helado y no tocamos más el tema detestable de mi madre. Había logrado colocarla feliz, y eso por lo menos me dejó más tranquilo. Cuando íbamos caminando a Eien le sonó el celular y me explicó que era una amiga del Instituto.

Se alejó unos pasos y yo me metí la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el mío. Cuando vi que estaba apagado, lo encendí y en segundos sonó avisándome que tenía mensajes.

Cuando vi que eran como seis llamadas perdidas de Eriol me causó curiosidad. Él nunca era tan insistente y seis veces era demasiado. Mientras trataba de pensar en qué podría haber ocurrido volvió a sonar mi celular… era Eriol.

"¿Qué pasa Eriol?" – Contesté amigablemente, pero su tono de voz borró toda sonrisa.

"¿Dónde estás? Te he estado llamando hace bastante rato ¿Por qué no llegaste a comer con nosotros?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Te dije mientras te bañabas que estaríamos en el restaurant Koyuki para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sakura ¿Acaso no te acordaste?"

"Maldición" – Me tomé la frente y me puse de mil colores. El maldito presentimiento era ése… Sakura estaba de cumpleaños y yo lo olvidé por completo. – "¿Dónde están?"

"En el templo Tsukimine. Vente pronto antes que Tomoyo te saque los ojos"

"Estoy un poco lejos de ahí, y más encima antes tengo que pasar a otro lugar"

"¿Estás solo?"

"No"

"¿Con quién estás?"

"Con Eien, salimos a dar una vuelta"

"¡Que lindo!" – La voz de Tomoyo se escuchó en el teléfono – "Nosotros esperándote y tú con ella"

"Tomoyo, lo siento, cuando Eriol me dijo no escuché nada, sólo que se iba"

"¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?" – Había bajado el tono de voz, eso quería decir que Sakura estaba cerca – "Creí que ella te importaba, pero veo que no es así"

"Sí me importa, fue un olvido, no sé. Cielos, ahora tendré que irme corriendo"

"Quizás ya no sea necesario. Son las siete de la tarde. Te has perdido más de la mitad de la celebración, a lo mejor Sakura ya no tenga deseos de verte. Síguela pasando bien con esa _niña_. Ah y no te preocupes que si estoy de ánimos puede que no le diga nada a Sakura que olvidaste su cumpleaños y que más encima saliste con tu ex"

Y me cortó indignada.

Maldita sea ¿Cómo fui a olvidar su cumpleaños? ¡¿Cómo fui capaz?! Y yo que me decía que la quería tanto y que siempre estaría con ella. Soy un desastre.

Eien llegó a mi lado y vio mi rostro preocupado. – "¿Pasa algo Shao-kun? Estás pálido"

"Tengo que irme"

"¿Tan pronto? ¿Pasó algo?"

"Olvidé algo muy importante y puede que si no me voy ahora nunca me perdone"

"¿Kinomoto?" – Sonrió irónica – "No sé ni para qué pregunto si es obvio que se trata de ella"

"Lo siento mucho" – Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla – "La he pasado muy bien"

"Yo también, pero antes de que te vayas, prométeme una cosa"

"Sí, lo que quieras"

"Que saldrás nuevamente conmigo, pero que no habrán interrupciones, ni Kinomoto, ni huidas repentinas"

"Te lo prometo, pero ahora tengo que irme" – Y salí corriendo como un loco. Tenía que llegar antes de que acabara el día, así que tomé el tren y fui al primer lugar al cual tenía que ir.

Sólo esperaba que Sakura me perdonara…

­**- Sakura -**

Aún estamos en el templo. Veo mi reloj que marcan las diez de la noche y Shaoran no llegó a pesar de que escuché que Eriol hablaba con él. Tomoyo está indignada con él y muy en el fondo de mi corazón, yo también porque me di cuenta que sí había olvidado mi cumpleaños. No sé, pero sentía pena, rabia y tenía la impresión de que si lo viera lo golpearía.

"Creo que es mejor irnos a casa, está haciendo frío" – Mi amiga se cercó colocando una mano en mi hombro – "Pensé que llegaría, lo siento mucho"

"No te preocupes Tomoyo" – Me giré para darle una sonrisa falsa – "Él se olvidó de mi cumpleaños, y si lo miras desde cierto punto, no está obligado a recordarlo, porque ¿Quién soy yo?"

"Sakura…"

"Es verdad, estoy segura que si le pregunto cuando es el cumpleaños de Eien, o el día en que fueron novios y todas esas fechas importantes, las recordaría, pero mi cumpleaños no…"

"No sé si deba decírtelo" - Observé a mi amiga seria y apenada – "Pero cuando lo llamamos estaba con ella"

Dejé de respirar por unos segundos al escuchar esas palabras y dije – "Lo sabía, siempre lo supe"

Tomoyo me observó confundida, pero no dijo nada. Estaba claro, Shaoran había preferido irse con ella en vez de estar con nosotros. Eso me causó mucha más rabia

¡Maldito Shaoran!

"Vamos a casa Tomoyo, él no llegará"

Mis amigos se mantuvieron en silencio todo el camino y Eriol a veces trataba de justificar a Shaoran, pero las miradas asesinas que le lanzábamos Tomoyo y yo lo dejaban callado. Al final llegamos a la puerta del departamento y con Tomoyo conversamos sobre una salida para el día de mañana.

"Entonces nos juntamos afuera del templo. Será una salida sólo para chicas" – Expresó Tomoyo viendo a su novio – "Así que dile a Shaoran que no haga el intento de aparecerse porque se ganará una buena paliza"

Nos reímos imaginándonos a Shaoran todo moreteado, pero era hora de entrar.

"Muchas gracias amigos, ha sido un día excelente. Gracias por celebrar mi cumpleaños"

Tomoyo me abrazó – "Por algo eres mi amiga y te mereces esto y mucho más. No lo olvides"

"Gracias Tomoyo" – Me dieron intenciones de colocarme a llorar, pero me contuve. Acaba de decir que la había pasado bien con ellos, y era verdad, pero mi rostro y mi corazón estaban entristecidos.

Subí las escaleras sin ánimos, esperaba llegar pronto a casa y tumbarme en mi cama para dormir y no pensar más en Shaoran y su tonta ex novia. Coloqué la llave y giré el pomo de la puerta.

Todo estaba oscuro, excepto dos velas colocadas en la mesa que entregaban una luz muy tenue. Shaoran estaba junto a la mesa con una rosa blanca en las manos. Al verlo, sentí las mariposas en mi estómago y poco a poco el enojo fue bajando, aunque aún estaba ahí.

Vi cómo se acercaba y con rostro arrepentido me dijo – "Perdóname" – Luego me extendió la rosa para que la recibiera – "Feliz cumpleaños Sakura"

Yo tomé la rosa y la olfateé, pero no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, porque dos brazos me encerraron con calidez y la respiración de Shaoran chocaba con mi cuello.

"Soy un estúpido, sabía que había algo importante hoy"

"No importa" – Respondí tratando de no sonar tan pesada, pero tampoco le haría las cosas fáciles – "No tenías por qué recordar mi cumpleaños ¿cierto?"

"¡Claro que tenía que hacerlo!" – Dijo enérgico y separándose un poco de mí, aunque aún me tenía abrazada – "Es tu cumpleaños"

Nos quedamos mirando, en tanto las velas le daban unos matices dorados a los ojos ámbares de Shaoran. Nadie dijo nada, pero yo en parte quería seguir discutiendo con él. Sin embargo, él no tenía en mente eso.

**- Shaoran - **

Sakura ha entrado al departamento y cuando la vi quedé sin aliento. Su vestido blanco, su cabello castaño… se veía hermosa, muy hermosa. Cuando me acerqué noté que llevaba maquillaje y eso resaltaba aún más sus ojos verdes.

¿Cómo fui tan estúpido de olvidar su cumpleaños con ese rostro tan bello que tiene?

Me disculpé entregándole la rosa y luego abrazándola, ella al principio se resistió, pero después pude sentir como apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho. Al parecer estaba muy disgustada conmigo porque comenzó a decirme que no tenía por qué recordar su cumpleaños y cosas así. En cambio yo, sólo tenía deseos de besarla y estar junto a ella.

"¿Sabes? Cuando entraste al departamento pensé que era un ángel. Te ves preciosa Sakura"

"Gr-gracias" – Respondió con un tenue toque carmesí en sus mejillas – "Pero no te creo eso de ángel"

"Lo digo sinceramente" – Me coloqué serio para que ella escuchara bien las palabras que iba a decirle y no lo tomara como una broma. Olvidé las imágenes de lo que había pasado Sakura con su ex. Era una locura seguir escondiéndome detrás de eso – "Y por eso y- yo quería decirte que…" – Shaoran ahora o nunca, tienes que decirle – "Que tú me gustas mucho" – Observé su rostro – "Desde hace mucho tiempo"

"Y-yo…" – Sakura comenzó a tartamudear y estaba tan roja como yo – "No sé que decir…"

Esas no eran las palabras que esperaba, pero era obvio que me rechazaría. Sakura acababa de terminar una relación bastante agitada y venía yo a confesarle lo que sentía.

"Entiendo" – Expresé tratando de sentirme un poco mejor. Ella me observó y con su mano hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

"Shaoran soy una ciega" – Mi mirada confundida dijo más que las palabras – "Por no darme cuenta antes lo mucho que me gustabas"

Me quedé ahora sí que sin palabras, aunque yo quería saber desde cuando – "Pero tú estabas con Sagara y…"

"Lo sé, pero fue por eso mismo que terminamos. De hecho cuando nos enojamos y te fuiste del departamento, yo me di cuenta que sentía algo por ti"

La abracé mucho más ahora que estábamos siendo sinceros – "Pero no me dijiste nada"

Ella rió y me dijo – "Intenté, pero no pude, aunque tú tampoco lo hiciste nada de bien quedándote…"

No la dejé terminar porque la besé con las ganas que tenía de hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo y desde que la vi entrar con ese vestido blanco. Sakura me respondió y abrió su boca lentamente al momento que yo exploraba con mi lengua cada espacio, memorizando lo que alguna vez ya había tocado.

El beso fue perfecto, porque ambos queríamos eso y lo esperábamos. No tuvimos interrupciones ni nada que pudiera complicarlo. En ese beso le expresé todo el amor y cariño que sentía por ella, no fue dado con malicia o para conseguir otra _cosa_. Sólo deseaba tocar esos labios nada más.

Cuando nos separamos volvimos a mirarnos, pero esta mirada era distinta porque por fin habíamos podido ser sinceros.

"Te quiero mucho, mi pequeña Sakura"

"Yo también te quiero mucho Shaoran"

Volví a abrazarla, cuando sentí la pequeña cajita en mi bolsillo. Mi mano la buscó y la sacó, me separé un poco de Sakura y le dije:

"Esto es para ti" – Deposité la cajita en sus manos. La abrió tímidamente y cuando vio su contenido exclamó asombrada.

"Shaoran esto es…" – Sacó el collar y éste se deslizó entre sus dedos – "Pero era muy caro y tú…"

"Shh, es mi regalo de cumpleaños" – Le sonreí mientras la miraba cariñosamente y cogía el collar. Me coloqué de espaldas a ella y pasé la cadena por su cuello. Volví a estar de frente y ella tocaba el collar delicadamente. – "Se ve realmente hermoso, fue hecho para ti"

Inesperadamente se lanzó abrazándome y besando mis labios una y otra vez – "Shaoran, gracias, gracias por darme el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido"

Yo no me pude resistir a sus encantos y comenzamos a besarnos lentamente. De verdad que no creía que todo esto estuviera ocurriendo, pero creo que faltaba lo más importante.

"Sakura" – La llamé separándome un poco de ella y apoyando mi frente con la de ella – "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Sus ojitos brillaron y su sonrisa se amplió – "Claro que quiero ser tu novia" – Expresó acariciando mi mejilla y volviéndonos a besar.

**- Sakura -**

Quien lo diría. Si alguien me hubiera dicho lo que pasaría este día no le hubiera creído. Con Shaoran estamos sentados en el sofá, abrazados mientras vemos unas películas que tenía arrendada. Me acomodo sobre su pecho, mientras él acaricia mi cabello lentamente.

Yo creo que ninguno está atento a la película, sino que estamos tratando de calmar la una y mil emociones que hemos vivido en estas horas que llevamos juntos.

Levanto mi cabeza para observarlo y veo como se ha quedado dormido profundamente con su mano en mi cabello. Sonrío al verlo tan pacífico, tan lindo, tan tierno.

Nunca pensé que llegaría a decirme que yo le gustaba y creo que ésa fue una de las causas que me hizo olvidar todo lo malo. Aunque no está demás saber qué hacía con Eien, pero creo que eso lo dejaré para mañana, porque ahora pienso que el cumpleaños imperfecto está llegando a su fin. Y digo imperfecto no porque no me haya gustado lo que pasó, sino porque simplemente las cosas no se dieron como yo imaginé.

Pero eso no tenía mucha importancia, sólo sabía que era la mujer más feliz por tener a Shaoran junto a mí. Algo me decía que la felicidad estaba a punto de comenzar…

**

* * *

****Autora: Hola a todos mis niñas/os ¿Cómo están? Espero que muyyyy bien. Yo aquí apareciéndome una vez más con el cap 11, q por cierto espero que les guste.**

**Les cuento, no pude actualizar antes del mes como quería porque con cosas de la U, la familia y otras actividades andaba demasiada justa en el tiempo. Además de que me faltaba la inspiración para hacer algo lindo, real e interesante. Así que en varios intentos resultó esto, que a pesar de todo no me deja del todo convencida, aunque el juicio se los dejo a ustedes. **

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Bueno, malo, tomates volando, sillas, mesas, pifias o ¿flores? Jajajaja… fue un arranque. **

**Como ven SxS estuvieron juntitos este cap entre sus salidas locas, el campeonato y tratando de que Saku pase el trago amargo de sus días anteriores. Y como esperaban fue el cumpleaños de ella, y sé que querrán matarme por lo que pasó con Shaoran (no diré nada para q lean el cap y luego comenten) pero diganme que si desp no fue lindo… de verdad que lo amooo! Jajaja. ¿Y qué fue ese pensamiento al final de Saku? Que sentía que la felicidad estaba comenzando, yo creo que sí… en parte.**

**Bueno, lo demás se los dejo a ustedes.**

**Pasando a otro punto trataré de a más tardar el martes o miércoles contestar sus RR del cap 10, me atrasé tanto en la actualización que no dejé tiempo para eso… lo siento mucho, en todo caso los subiré a mi profile. Ahora contestaré algunas preguntas que me hicieron:**

**Kendrix astrix me preguntó cada cuanto actualizaba. La verdad no tengo un día estipulado, a veces lo hago cada un mes o cuando estoy inspirada antes. Prefiero no colocar fechas porque al final siempre me atraso. Con respecto a las palabras de Shaoran ("Sí, como no") al final del cap 10 se refiere a que entendió la indirecta, pero piensa que cómo lo va hacer él, abajo está su respuesta (Con Sakura ahora sólo somos amigos) ojalá me hayas entendido.**

**GaTiTa-SaN: me preguntó si la historia estaba en la recta final. La verdad aún faltan cosas, aunque no sé en cuantos caps más. Hay unas ideas rondando en mi cabeza, pero voy escribiendo de acuerdo a cómo quedó el cap final.**

**Angel Zafiro: La verdad es que no tengo idea porque no te llegan los RR pensé que sí. U.u menos mal que me avisaste, cuando vuelva a contestar y no te llegue avísame, te responderé por el fic.**

**Ichi – Ichi: preguntó cada cuanto actualizaba, al igual que Kendrix va de acuerdo a la inspiración, no tengo algún día en sí, sólo cuando creo o estoy un poco más conforme con el cap para subirlo.**

**En fin… creo que esas eran todas las consultas, en caso de que se me haya pasado alguna, discúlpenme, ando cabeza de pollo, porque el lunes tengo prueba y tengo los nervios de punta, pero no quería pasar más tiempo.**

**En fin...**

**Ojalá les haya gustado y decirles que dejen sus comentarios, anímense, de verdad que me gusta saber como marcha la historia, su aceptación y bueno como último para darle una alegría a esta niña... si vieran mi rostro cada vez que recibo un review, lo entenderían...jaajaja.**

**Besitos, cuidense mucho y nos vemos en otra actualización!!**


	12. Inicio inseguro problemas

_**Ramune**_

**Un inicio inseguro… problemas y más problemas**

**- Shaoran -**

El sonido de los pájaros cantando en la ventana me obligó a abrir los ojos. El dolor en mi brazo y la tirantez en mi cuello hicieron que mi boca se torciera en una mueca.

Traté de acomodarme, pero el ver una cabellera castaña recostada en mi pecho y una de sus manos enlazada con la mía me hicieron pestañear confundido tratando de ubicarme y saber en qué lugar me encontraba.

Ver a Sakura tan tranquila y relajada fue un golpe para mí. Tenía la mala costumbre de que cuando despertaba siempre me costaba poner mi cabeza en orden… y esta no fue la excepción.

Me sonrojé al ver su pierna enlazada con la mía y su rostro enmarcado por algunos cabellos que caían de forma desordenada, pero casi morí cuando vi que uno de los tirantes del vestido se había caído de su hombro…

_¿Habré hecho algo inconscientemente? ¿Y si hice algo que…?_

Estaba pensando lo peor, pero luego me percaté que ambos seguíamos con las ropas del día anterior y que sólo habíamos dormido juntos, en el buen sentido de la frase obviamente.

Sakura se movió y su pierna la alzó mucho más sobre la mía y yo no podía estar más nervioso ¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito?

El calor y mis estúpidas hormonas no me ayudaban en lo absoluto. Debía calmar esto ahora o sino sería muy tarde. De a poco comencé a dejar el cuerpo dormido de Sakura en el sofá mientras yo me retiraba y ni siquiera eso la despertó.

Cuando por fin pude estar de pie, me coloqué en cuclillas quedando a la par con su rostro. Se veía tan bonita que acaricié su mejilla y la besé en los labios fugazmente. Ella frunció el ceño y yo sonreí al ver que trataba de despertar al sentir que yo soplaba en su cara.

Y no tuve que esperar mucho porque cuando yo ya no aguantaba la risa, al ver sus intentos inútiles de correr lo que la estaba molestando, ella abrió sus ojos restregándoselos y cuando me vio tan cerca se asustó.

"¡Sha-Shaoran!" – Exclamó abriendo completamente sus esmeraldas y echándose instantáneamente hacia atrás – "Me asustaste" – Pero luego me vio y puso cara de pocos amigos – "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Tu cara" – Dije tapándome la boca para no reírme – "Tienes el botón de mi camisa marcado en tu mejilla"

Ella se llevó la mano al lugar y corrió al baño a verse – "¡Maldición! Es tu culpa" – Me gritó desde adentro

Yo la seguí al baño y vi cuando desesperadamente se lavaba el rostro y acariciaba su mejilla para tratar de quitarse la marca. Sin pensarlo la abracé por la espalda y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro. Ella se quedó quieta mirándome por el espejo.

"Si te ves linda igual ya deja de hacerte daño" – Sakura se sonrojó y lentamente cerró la llave del agua – "A mi no me importa, por lo menos" – Dije restándole importancia al asunto.

"Es que se ve tan horrible…" – Susurró bajando sus manos y colocándolas sobre las mías.

Comencé a besarle su hombro desnudo y se puso tensa, pero sin poner resistencia. Volteó su rostro, y en una posición bastante incómoda comenzamos a besarnos, pero luego ella se giró quedando frente a frente.

La apegué mucho más a mí y Sakura me acariciaba la nuca jugando con mi cabello desordenado. A decir verdad, las cosas estaban subiendo la temperatura del ambiente, pero ninguno de los dos quería parar hasta que el sonido del teléfono llegó a nuestros oídos.

Nos separamos con desgano y ninguno atinaba a contestar, hasta que suspiré resignado. – "Yo contesto"

Fui a la sala murmurando miles de improperios a la persona que osó interrumpirnos.

"¿Diga?" – Contesté malhumorado. Del otro lado de la línea se quedaron en silencio y yo comencé a perder la paciencia – "Si no habla colgaré"

"_¿Quién eres tú?"_ – Dijo la voz del otro lado con tono irritado.

"Soy Li ¿Con quien hablo?" – Respondí fríamente

"_¿Y Sakura? ¿Dónde está ella?"_ – No me gustó para nada la familiaridad con la que trataba a la que era mi novia.

"Ella está en el baño ¿Quién eres?"

"_Mocoso ¿Qué haces en su departamento tan temprano?"_ – Bien, que me llamara mocoso me molestó lo suficiente como para dejar de ser respetuoso.

"¿Y eso a ti que te importa?" – Hablé fuertemente – "¿Quién eres? Y ¿De dónde conoces a Sakura para que la trates tan informalmente?"

Al parecer el tipo se irritó porque los improperios llegaban como música a mis oídos, lo que tampoco me causó gracia. Iba a comenzar a gritarle, pero Sakura apareció a mi lado y me vio molesto.

"Shaoran ¿quién es?"

El tipo seguía insultándome y yo no encontré mejor remedio que colgar el teléfono dejando a Sakura sorprendida.

"No sé, comenzó a insultarme y yo simplemente le colgué"

"Ya, pero ¿No dijo que quería?"

Iba a decirle una mentira, pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente. Hice el ademán de contestar, pero ella me detuvo.

"Yo contesto, y si me insulta pues yo también lo haré" – Expresó molesta – "¿Quién habla?"

**- Sakura -**

Me las di de valiente y cogí el teléfono, pero la voz masculina que me habló me dejó helada

"_Sakura…_" - Yo no pude decir nada – _"Sakura ¿estás ahí?"_

"Her-hermano…" – Volteé a ver a Shaoran quien se había quedado igual que yo, completamente estático.

"_¿Me puedes explicar que hace un chico contestando tu teléfono?"_ – Estaba enfadado, eso es seguro.

"Pues…" - ¿Qué le diría? Touya era capaz de recorrer los miles de kilómetros que nos separaban con tal de golpear a Shaoran, pero no podía estar mintiendo – "Hermano… él es mi novio" – Mi respiración se detuvo y los nervios comenzaron a hacer de las suyas.

"_¿Cómo que tu novio? ¿Estás viviendo con él?"_

"No" – Respondí inmediatamente – "Ha venido a saludarme solamente"

"_Sakura espero que no estés mintiéndome. Recuerda que te dejamos sola porque prometiste ser responsable"_

"Lo sé"

"_Entonces tendré que ir para allá" _– Sus palabras me alertaron – _"No puedo dejarte sola, y menos cuando estás llevando a mocosos al departamento ¿Acaso no sabes que al menor descuido ¡zas! Se lanzan y ya no tienes escapatoria?"_

"Touya, Shaoran no es así" – Lo observé y estaba atento a todas mis palabras.

"_No me convence Monstruo, además ¿Qué modales tiene para colgarme de esa forma el teléfono? ¿Qué se ha creído?"_

"Tú comenzaste a insultarlo por si no recuerdas"

"_Así que ya te fue con el cuento. Entonces se las verá conmigo cuando vaya a Japón" – _Hizo una pausa y agregó – _"Feliz cumpleaños Sakura"_

"Gracias Touya"

"_Quería llamarte ayer, pero no pude. ¿Cómo estás?"_

"Bien, y no te preocupes porque al menos lo recordaste" – Sonreí. Shaoran me dejó sola y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

"_¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí?"_

"Pues hay mucho que contar, Akane se ha ido del departamento hace unos meses atrás y ahora Shaoran me está ayudando a conseguir una persona"

No quise decirle que el mismísimo Shaoran había estado conmigo esos meses porque ahí sí que mi hermano lo mata, pero él tampoco era tonto.

"_¿Y cómo lo hiciste para pagar?"_

"Pues… Shaoran me estuvo ayudando"

Al parecer eso no le gustó porque soltó un gruñido – "_¿Por qué no me llamaste? Te hubiera enviado la otra parte sin problemas. Ahora le estás debiendo a ese mocoso. ¿Es por eso que ahora se toma tantas atribuciones? ¿Te está amenazando?"_

Bajé mi rostro y me coloqué una mano en la frente. Definitivamente mi hermano había visto mucha televisión o simplemente Estados Unidos era un país con mucha corrupción. Shaoran ¿amenazándome? Eso sí que estaba bueno.

"No, Shaoran lo único que ha hecho es ayudarme. No hay amenazas, ni bombas o cartas de secuestradores" – Ironicé.

"_No te burles Sakura. Ahora cualquier cosa puede ser. En todo caso me alegro que estés bien, aunque desde ahora comenzaré a enviarte dinero para que puedas vivir por mientras encuentras a alguien"_

"Gracias" – Respondí esbozando una sonrisa. Por lo menos con el dinero de Touya me libraría de vivir con alguien y aún podía mantener la esperanza de que Shaoran volviera al departamento – "¿Cómo te va por allá?"

"_Bien, aunque ahora debo colgar. Cuidate mucho y recuerda que tengo ojos por todos lados, y sobre todo ahora con ese mocoso con el que sales. Si me llego a enterar de algo…"_ – Se calló y lo oí suspirar _– "No le quedarán ganas de aparecerse nuevamente en tu vida"_

Hice un bufido – "No habrá problemas. Eso es seguro" – Quería tranquilizarlo porque era capaz de tomar el primer vuelo y venir a quedarse conmigo.

"_Que así sea. Bueno, me despido te estaré llamando más seguido"_ – Y cortó la comunicación.

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé apoyada en la mesita que lo sostenía. Algo extraño ocurría y era el simple hecho que Touya no hizo un escándalo cuando le conté que tenía novio.

Algo no encajaba… y quería saberlo.

"Así que era tu hermano" – La voz de Shaoran hizo que me sobresaltara. Estaba apoyado en la pared que daba a la cocina de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

"Pues sí" – Contesté tímidamente – "Disculpa por lo que ha dicho" – Le digo sonrojándome. O sea, no todos los días tu hermano insulta a tu novio.

"No hay problema" – Respondió como si nada – "Yo le colgué el teléfono, así que estamos a mano" - Lo vi sonreír y acercarse a mi lado – "¿Me ayudas con el desayuno?"

Asentí automáticamente, porque en realidad pensaba en la actitud de mi hermano y su extraña conducta de comprensivo. Él no era así.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y cogimos las tostadas. Sentí como me observaba y cuando levanté mi vista lo encontré con el ceño fruncido – "¿Te ocurre algo?"

"No…" – Contesté dudosa – "Es sólo que…" – Pero que más da, no había por qué seguir pensando en el asunto. Quizás mi hermano había cambiado y no seguía tan celoso como antes. – "No me hagas caso" – Sonreí para tranquilizarlo, pero él no se lo compró.

"Ya…" – Expresó medio serio.

Quería que dejara de mirarme con desconfianza y traté de cambiar el tema. Ahora que recuerdo tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle.

"Oye Shaoran, sé que lo que voy a preguntarte ya pasó, pero a mi me gustaría saber de todas formas" – Mi novio, ¡que lindo suena eso! Me miró sin comprender y aunque no se notó mucho vi como tragaba pesado.

"¿Qué cosa?" – Sé que quiere parecer seguro, pero a mi opinión está temblando como niño pequeño y eso aunque me cause mucha gracia, preferí mantenerme seria.

"Ayer… tú te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños y saliste con Eien ¿cierto?" – Quizás sabía que yo tocaría ese tema porque no le sorprendió tanto como pensé.

"Pues…" – Dejó el pan que comía en la mesa y me miró a los ojos – "No me gustaría decirlo, pero sí" – Bajó su rostro arrepentido – "Lo siento mucho"

"Mmm…" – A pesar de que me dolieron sus palabras, preferí regalarle una sonrisa – "Pero no te pongas así, porque al final estuviste aquí antes que el día acabara"

"Lo sé, pero de verdad que siento mucho todo lo que pasó ayer"

"Pues yo no lo lamentaría tanto. Recuerda que gracias a tu olvido ahora estás aquí… conmigo"

Shaoran tomó una de mis manos y la acarició – "Y vieras lo feliz que me hace todo esto. La verdad nunca pensé que estaríamos juntos"

Nos miramos por unos segundos y luego cada uno se levantó de la mesa para ordenar todo, mientras yo lavaba los platos y él los secaba guardándolos en su lugar.

"Y que lo digas si pasábamos peleando como perros y gatos y deseábamos echar a toda costa al otro del departamento"

Shaoran sonrió y dijo – "Pues al principio quería de verdad estar solo, pero luego la idea de vivir contigo no me pareció tan horrible, sino todo lo contrario" – Amplió aun más su mueca y añadió – "Sobre todo después de aquella vez en tu dormitorio…"

"¡Shaoran!" – Hablé sonrojada – "Ya no hagas tantos recuerdos que me apenas"

"Aunque tenía que interrumpir Sagara el momento que hubiera sido perfecto"

"Ya, no te emociones" – Dije tratando de cambiar el tema – "Aquella vez ambos nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentíamos, pero ahora pienso que no estaba preparada y tú tampoco. Teníamos que arreglar nuestros problemas"

"Lo sé" – Dijo dándome la razón – "Pero nunca es tarde para intentarlo" - Shaoran me abrazó con fuerza y yo quedé apegada al lavaplatos- "Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"

"Sha-Shaoran" – Me puse más nerviosa que nunca mientras traté de no observarlo a sus ojos ámbares – "Yo no…" – Comencé a temblar, pero sólo recibí un fugaz beso.

"Tranquila" – Dijo soltándome – "No sería tan estúpido como para hacer algo que después nos traería consecuencias. No te miento que si llegase a pasar lo disfrutaría, pero como dices, aún no es tiempo para ello"

Sus palabras me aliviaron en gran manera. Lo vi volver a realizar la tarea de secar la loza y me acerqué abrazándolo por la espalda.

"Gracias Shaoran" – Apoyé mi rostro en su espalda y él se mantuvo rígido como tabla – "De verdad que eres un sol"

Se quedó en la misma posición y bajó sus brazos dejando el paño en el mesón – "No digas eso Sakura, sólo soy un simple chico que te quiere demasiado"

Su seriedad me ha dejado callada y preferí no decir nada más para no arruinar el momento, sin embargo el celular de Shaoran comenzó a sonar. Lo solté y seguí en lo mío para que contestara, pero aún así lo miraba de reojo.

"Es Eien" – El solo hecho de que haya pronunciado ese nombre me revuelve todo el desayuno en mi estómago – "¿Diga?"

**- Shaoran -**

Me he puesto bastante nervioso al ver la mirada inquisidora que Sakura tiene sin importarle que yo la esté notando.

"_Shao, mi niño ¿Cómo estás?"_

"Bi-bien" – Respondí sudando frío. ¿Cuándo comenzó a hacer tanto calor para que yo esté así?

"_¿Te encuentras bien? Te notas nervioso ¿Te pasado algo malo?"_

"No, estoy bien" – Le sonreí nerviosamente a Sakura quien ha fruncido el ceño. Yo coloqué un rostro tratando de trasmitirle que todo iba bien y que no era necesario tantos celos – "¿A qué se debe la llamada?"

"A la promesa que me hiciste ayer" – Traté de acordarme en que lío me metí sin darme cuenta, pero no logré recordar nada – "Prometiste que hoy saldrías conmigo ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?"

Ups… el recuerdo del día anterior llegó rápidamente a mi mente.

Idiota.

"Hoy no puedo, lo siento" – Respondí – "Y la verdad no creo que pueda hacerlo Eien"

"¿Por qué no? Tú lo prometiste. ¿Acaso un Li ya no es de fiar?"

"Sí lo es" – Dije enérgico – "Los Li siempre cumplen lo que prometen" – Me he puesto la maldita soga al cuello.

"Entonces te espero a las cinco en el centro en el mismo café al que fuimos. No llegues tarde, te quiero adiós"

"¡Hey! Esp…" – Pero ella tan feliz me había cortado.

Sakura ha vuelto a lo suyo y cuando terminó pasó por al lado mío ignorándome. Yo la seguí con la mirada y suspiré profundamente. No llevábamos ni un día de novios y los problemas habían comenzado.

El portazo que dio a su habitación me indicó donde se había metido. Caminé hacia donde estaba y di unos pequeños toques a la puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?" – Pero no me respondió. Al parecer esto iba a costar mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

Así que sin esperar autorización entré a la habitación. Ella estaba sobre la cama boca a bajo y tapando su cabeza con un cojín. Me senté al lado suyo pero aún así no dijo nada.

"No sé qué te estarás imaginando Sakura, pero todo tiene una explicación" – Tenía que decirle lo que había sucedido y que todo era una equivocación – "Ayer cuando estaba con Eien y recordé tu cumpleaños, ella me hizo prometer que hoy saldría con ella…"

Se notaba al instante que había captado su atención y que estaba muy seguro que me oía, porque cuando levantó su rostro se notaba que estaba furiosa.

"La verdad todo fue muy rápido, con la desesperación de venir a verte y ella reteniéndome, le dije sin pensar que se lo prometía, sin embargo, lo que no tenía en mente era que… pues… pasaría algo entre nosotros"

Los nudillos de Sakura estaban blanqueados con la fuerza con la que estrangulaba al pobre cojín y yo sólo me dedicaba a observarla, y estaba tan absorto haciéndolo que no me di cuenta que me había lanzado el cojín hasta que éste se estampó en mi cara.

"¿Y qué haces aquí? Deberías arreglarte para irte con ella"

"Sakura…" – Me acerqué aún más a ella, y traté de tomarle la mano, pero ella me rechazó y por mucho que estuviera enojada el que lo haya hecho me ha dolido y comencé a enojarme yo también – "¿Siempre eres así de infantil?"

Sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos – "Yo no soy infantil, lo que pasa es que tú no puede decir que no"

"Ya te dije que todo fue muy rápido. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me disculpes?" – Y la verdad es que algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y aumentó el enojo que sentía – "Además ¿Por qué tengo que pedirte disculpas? Si tuvieras la suficiente confianza no estarías haciendo este escándalo".

"¿Escándalo, dices?" – Se levantó de la cama y yo hice lo mismo – "¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué esté feliz por que saldrás con tu ex novia? ¿Quieres que te felicite? Pues felicitaciones Shaoran Li ahora tienes a dos mujeres a tus pies"

"Tú sabes que ella no me interesa. Pensé que el tema estaba aclarado"

"No, no lo está, porque si saldrás corriendo cada vez que ella te llame, pues prefiero estar sola"

Bien, Sakura estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos y yo no estaba para soportar tanta tontera junta y celos que no vienen al caso.

"Si eso es lo que quieres, yo no puedo hacer nada. De verdad, nunca pensé que fueras tan celosa Sakura"

Mis palabras la dejaron helada al ver que yo no le rebatía su actual posición de dejar todo. Su rostro se desfiguró. Si su fin era enfadarme pues ya lo había conseguido.

"No te costó mucho decidir terminar conmigo" – Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro – "Bueno, cualquiera lo haría si tuviera a otra esperando ¿cierto?"

Pasó por mi lado, pero yo la detuve del brazo – "No hemos terminado de hablar"

"Yo he dicho todo y no hay nada más"

¿Qué pasó? En la mañana estábamos tan bien y ahora todo estaba a punto de arruinarse. Yo no dejaría las cosas así, no Señor. Harto me había costado decirle a Sakura que la quería para que ella viniera y pateara mi trasero.

"No Sakura, me escucharás"

"Suéltame ahora" – Su voz amenazante no llegó a intimidarme – "¡Que te digo que me sueltes!" – Comenzó a tironear, pero sólo conseguía dañar el brazo que yo sostenía – "Me estás haciendo daño"

"¡No te irás hasta que me oigas!"- Hablé fuerte pero eso no la detuvo – "Y tranquilízate por favor, no seas histérica"

Y ocurrió… logré que se detuviera, pero inmediatamente comenzó a pegarme en el pecho con su brazo libre

"Eres un insensible ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? Te odio Shaoran" – Unas cuantas lágrimas aparecieron y yo me arrepentí de haberle dicho histérica, pero no se calmaba con nada y sólo me acerqué a ella besándola con fuerza.

Ella seguía colocando resistencia hasta que cedió abrazándome con su brazo libre y yo solté el que tenía agarrado. La abracé con mucha fuerza y la obligué a que separara sus labios para explorar su exquisita boca con mi lengua. Nos dejamos llevar por el momento hasta que tuvimos que detener el beso porque a ambos nos faltaba el aire.

Sakura aún tenía rastro de lágrimas y yo se las sequé con mis dedos.

"Eres una tontita…" – Le dije mientras aspiraba su aroma y jugaba con mi nariz pasándola por todo su rostro – "Te quiero demasiado como para que esto se termine tan pronto"

"Yo también te quiero Shaoran, pero es que me dio tanta rabia que Eien te llamara y tú aceptaras salir con ella"

"Reconozco que fui idiota y te pido disculpas por todo lo que dije, pero ayer estaba demasiado desesperado y lo único que deseaba era estar contigo, ella no quería que viniera y comenzó a hablarme tuve que prometérselo mientras venía corriendo al departamento" – Le di un beso en los labios y dije – "¿Me perdonas? No me gusta verte llorar mi pequeña Sakura y menos por estas cosas, pero ¿realmente quieres terminar?"

"No" – Respondió al instante – "No sabes lo mucho que te quiero como para que te vayas tan rápido…" – Me abrazó y escondió su rostro en mi pecho – "Eres muy importante para mí, Shaoran"

"Y tú Sakura, por eso no debemos pelear más y menos por tonteras como éstas. Si quieres puedes acompañarme hoy, así le decimos juntos a Eien que finalmente somos novios"

Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro – "¿De verdad?"

"Sí, no quiero tener secretos contigo, además así dejamos aclarado el asunto, pero sólo irás con una condición"

"¿Cuál?" – Su gran sonrisa ahora se había transformado en un puchero y eso me causó mucha gracia

"Que mantendrás la calma y no harás nada indebido. Tienes que recordar siempre que la única que me interesas eres tú, nunca lo dudes"

**- Sakura -**

Con Shaoran vamos cogidos de la mano y caminando en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. La verdad es que por extraño que parezca me siento nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa. Quiero de una vez por todas decirle a esa _niña _que se olvide de Shaoran para siempre.

"Llegamos" – La voz de mi novio me ha bajado a la tierra. En frente mío había una puerta de madera y vidrio que me separaba de mi enemiga. – "Por favor Sakura, conversemos civilizadamente" – Shaoran apretó mi mano y yo sólo sonreí.

"Hablaré tranquilamente. Eso sí, si comienza a insultarme, me olvidaré de todo lo que hablamos"

Shaoran se colocó una mano en su frente y suspiró profundamente – "Con eso no me tranquilizas en lo absoluto"

"Así son las cosas y mejor entremos, ya estamos retrasados quince minutos"

Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo hasta que yo pasé. No había mucha gente, pero aquella cabellera castaña era inconfundible. Eien como si supiera que estábamos ahí, levantó su cabeza y frunció al instante el ceño al verme parada junto a su presa.

Nos acercamos y la tensión iba aumentando a cada paso que dábamos.

"Perdón la tardanza" – Shaoran se disculpó y besó la mejilla de Eien como si nada. Me contuve las ganas de golpearlo ahí mismo y sólo me hablé así misma.

_Tranquila… ella es su pasado, tú eres su presente._

"Buenas tardes" – Saludé cordialmente, a lo cual ella me respondió con una sonrisa bastante fingida.

"Y ¿A qué tenemos el honor?" – Preguntó mirándome con cara de ¿Qué haces aquí? Tengo ganas de matarte.

"Pues la he invitado" – Responde Shaoran como si nada – "Y bueno, además pensé que era una buena oportunidad para hablar… los tres"

La camarera se acercó a nosotros y yo pedí un pastel con un té verde y Shaoran un jugo de naranjas.

"La verdad creí que estaríamos solos los dos Shao-kun" – Expresó Eien tomando la mano de Shaoran quien estúpidamente se había sonrojado y no atinaba a quitarla.

"Pues ya vez que no" – Traté de respirar y contar hasta diez… varias veces – "Shaoran y yo somos novios" – Dije retirando la mano de él de su agarre – "Queríamos decírtelo personalmente" – Sonreí sintiéndome triunfadora.

El rostro de Eien pasó de sorprendido a un enfado incontrolable – "¿Qué es esto Shaoran? ¿Acaso es una broma?"

"No" – Gracias a Dios que Shaoran sacó el habla – "Ayer por la noche, después que te vi Sakura y yo hemos conversado y terminamos juntos" – Él tomó mi mano y le dio un beso

"Queríamos que lo supieras por nosotros y no que te enteraras por otro lado" – Hablé tranquilamente, pero ella parecía no entender y mucho menos creernos porque se echó a reír de una forma bastante escandalosa.

"Ya ¿Y qué dirá tu madre cuando se entere de esto? Se supone que ella me mandó a buscarte y que nos fuéramos juntos"

"Eso ya lo habíamos hablado, te dije que no volvería a China"

"Esas no fueron las instrucciones de tu madre Shaoran Li, ella se enfadará demasiado"

"No puedo hacer nada contra eso" – Yo miraba para ambos lados y no entendía nada, se supone que Shaoran debía volver a China con Eien porque su madre así lo había dicho, pero ¿por qué?

"Entonces te deseo buena suerte, porque ya sabes que tu madre no perdona una desobediencia" – Eien se levantó y dejó unas monedas en la mesa – "Y en cuanto a ti tenemos una conversación pendiente" – Me dijo pasando por al lado y saliendo de la cafetería.

Yo la seguí con la mirada, pero cuando volví mi vista a Shaoran tenía un semblante bastante triste y preocupado. Me abracé a su brazo y apoyé mi rostro en él. Shaoran me observó y me sonrió, pero no como lo hacía siempre…

Volvimos al departamento, pero antes de entrar Shaoran se detuvo.

"Me iré a casa" – Su voz era apagada y se notaba que quería estar solo.

"Bien" – respondí con un poco de nostalgia – "Creo que nos veremos mañana"

"Sí…" – Me dio un beso en la mejilla y habló – "Perdón por el mal rato de antes"

"No te preocupes, creo que Eien estaba muy celosa…"

_Como no estarlo si está enamorada de ti…_

"En fin, nos vemos"

Me quedé apegada en la reja hasta que lo perdí de vista. Desde que me dejó sentí esa falta de calor que solo él me podía entregar…

**&-&-&-&-&**

Un día de instituto comenzaba, aunque ahora todo se veía distinto. El día me parecía hasta bello con un sol radiante y un cielo despejado. Me acerqué a la ventana y abrí las cortinas de par en par, dejando entrar los rayos solares. El reloj marcaba las seis treinta cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar… un nuevo mensaje había llegado.

El nombre de Shaoran visualizado en la pantalla me hizo sonreír…

_Despierta mi Sakura, nos vemos hoy… te quiero._

Abracé el celular como si de Shaoran se tratara y caí en la cama riéndome. Que feliz me sentía, parecía una niña pequeña a quien le han dado un inmenso regalo.

Después de mi ataque de locura, me vestí y desayuné lo más rápido posible para llegar al instituto y encontrarme con Shaoran. Ahora que recordaba, luego del incidente con Kinta no tuve ningún encuentro con él en el Instituto, sin embargo ahora ya no estaba sola y eso me hacía feliz.

El canto de los pájaros me sacó de mis pensamientos y miré aquel cielo radiante que anunciaba que hoy sería un día hermoso, mientras caminaba a pasos largos y rápidos. Absorta en mis pensamientos choqué con alguien que se quejó.

"L-Lo siento" – Dije al momento que observaba e iba en su ayuda. Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con unos ojos verdes mirándome – "Tú…"

"Kinomoto…" – Su voz fría al igual que sus ojos me dejó muda – "Es casi como si el destino nos hubiera juntado, ¿no crees?"

"No" – Respondí secamente.

"Pues yo sí, acuérdate que ayer en la cafetería dije que teníamos una conversación pendiente y pienso que ahora es el momento"

"Si es por Shaoran, creo que él ya ha dado la última palabra" – Dije mientras pasaba por su lado haciendo caso omiso de su presencia

"Él no está en condiciones de elegir" – Me detuve en seco y Eien caminó hacia mí – "Su madre me ha enviado para que lo lleve de regreso a China"

Si bien lo había escuchado, la noticia me seguía sorprendiendo – "Pero él no quiere… no lo pueden obligar" – Anduvimos juntas algunas calles y yo trataba de que aquellas palabras no afectaran mi felicidad

"Tú no sabes como es la familia Li" – El rostro de Eien parecía entristecido y por extraño que parezca llegó incluso a conmoverme – "Quiero pedirte una cosa, Kinomoto" - Yo la miraba y mis manos comenzaron a temblar – "Shaoran y yo tenemos una historia de amor inconclusa…"

"No sigas" – Hablé de inmediato – "No me pidas que lo deje porque no lo haré. Él ha cerrado el capítulo contigo"

"Yo aún lo amo, y no sabes cuanto" – Unas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro – "Por favor, no me alejes de él" – Me abrazó fuertemente llorando de forma desconsolada – "Él es lo más importante que tengo…"

Maldición… me cargaba ser tan sensible y sobre todo cuando de amor se trataba. La chica lloraba como si estuviera a punto de morir

No sabía que hacer…

Luego de algunos minutos pude llegar al instituto, aunque muy tarde. Cuando abrí la puerta del salón tímidamente, la mirada reprobatoria de la profesora de inglés me dijo de antemano que era lo que me esperaba.

"Profesora… ¿puedo pasar?" – Dije tímidamente

"¿Otra vez te quedaste dormida?" – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido – "Aunque no sé qué me sorprende si siempre haces lo mismo"

"Esta vez le aseguro que no fue así… ocurrió otro problema"

Miré a mis compañeros, pero mi vista se centró en Shaoran que me observaba un poco molesto.

"Puedes pasar Kinomoto, pero que sea la última vez"

"Gracias profesora"

Fui a mi asiento y Shaoran seguía sin despegarme la vista reprobatoria. Yo saqué mis libros en silencio tratando de llamar la menor atención posible.

"¿Qué te pasó?" – El susurro en mi oído me sobresaltó – "No por nada te envié el mensaje hoy en la mañana"

"Tuve un problema" – Respondí sin voltear a mirarlo – "Pero todo está solucionado, no te preocupes"

Shaoran volvió a sentarse en su silla y yo di gracias a Dios que no siguiera preguntando, porque estaba claro que no le diría absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado en la mañana.

Las horas pasaron volando y ya nos encontrábamos en el receso. Tomoyo y yo fuimos a sentarnos a nuestro árbol y se nos unió Rika, Chiharu y Naoko.

"¡Chicas cuanto tiempo!" – Dijo Chiharu sentándonos junto a nosotros – "¿Qué se habían hecho que hace tanto que nos las veía?"

"Pues lo mismo digo" – Respondió Tomoyo – "Hace mucho que no venían por aquí"

"Hemos tenido bastantes actividades y hoy por fin tuvimos un relajo" – Habló Rika – "¿y tú Sakura? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kinta?"

Tomoyo y yo nos miramos y bajé mi rostro entristecida. Se supone que en la escuela todos sabían que entre Kinta y yo había algo, pero nunca tan formal como ser novios.

"Sakura ha cortado con él"

Las tres chicas nos escondieron su impresión – "¿En serio? Pero ¿por qué?"

"Problemas" – Respondí – "Pero no quiero hablar de eso. Cuéntenme ¿Cómo va todo en el club de las porristas?"

"Pues bien, aunque aún no entiendo por qué te retiraste así de repente"

"La verdad es que ya me había cansado de todo eso, además el ser capitana del equipo ocupaba mucho mi tiempo, por eso lo he dejado"

"Y porque ahora se encuentra más ocupada que antes" – La voz de Shaoran salió desde atrás asustándonos a todas – "¿Cierto?"

Como nunca, se acercó y se encuclilló a mi lado haciéndome sonrojar, las chicas, incluyendo a Tomoyo nos observaban sin explicarse lo que pasaba ahí. Eriol fue junto a su novia todo sonriente.

"Creo que los chicos por fin se han puesto de buenas" – Le guiñó el ojo a mi amiga quien captó de inmediato el mensaje mirándome sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa en sus ojos.

"¿Eso es verdad Saku?" – Mi amiga me miraba expectante a mi respuesta – "Porque si es así hay que celebrarlo"

"Pues… sí" – Me sonrojé observando a Shaoran que mantenía su vista fija al lado opuesto de nosotras con un leve toque carmesí en sus mejillas – "Nos hemos puesto en la buena"

"¡Felicidades!" – Tomoyo saltó a abrazarme y casi caímos al césped – "Me alegro tanto por ustedes"

"¿Acaso estaban peleados?" – Preguntó Chiharu. Todos nos observamos y nos echamos a reír – "¿De qué se ríen? ¿Estaban o no enojados?"

"Algo así" – Respondí mirando con complicidad a Shaoran – "Ahora somos muy buenos amigos" – Los ojos avellanas de mi novio centellearon maliciosamente.

"Y que amigos" – Comentario oportuno de él que dejó aún más confundida a mis amigas.

Conversamos un buen tiempo hasta que el timbre avisó la entrada a clases. Nos despedimos de las tres chicas y fuimos a nuestro salón.

"¿Realmente no querías decir que somos novios?" – Me preguntó Shaoran

"La verdad no pensé que las cosas se darían así. Un comentario llevó al otro y al final no pude explicar lo de nosotros" – Me encogí de hombros sonriendo, pero me callé al instante – "¿Te ha molestado?"

Sus ojos un poco sorprendidos me escudriñaron hasta que dio suspiro relajándose – "Que sepan o no lo nuestro en el instituto me tiene sin cuidado, pero a cualquier intento de otro chico de sobrepasarse contigo, no responderé de mis actos"

"Shaoran…" – Hablé en tono reprobatorio, aunque no estaba mal dejar las cosas claras inmediatamente – "Entonces no tendrás problemas en que cada vez que una chica se te acerque demasiado yo llegue y reclame a mi novio"

La sonrisa de Shaoran se amplió lo suficiente para que se formaran dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas – "Celosa"

"No soy celosa" – Dije haciéndole un leve desprecio, pero él parecía no creerme – "Además no tengo por qué explicarte mi forma de ser, si sabes de antemano como soy"

"Enojona" – formé un puchero ante sus palabras – "Pero aún así te quiero" – Y me dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndome sonrojar. La risita de mis amigos que venían atrás no pasó desapercibida y más me avergoncé.

Cada uno fue a sus asientos y cuando llegué al mío un papel doblado en cuatro estaba en el centro de la mesa. Al principio no le di mucha importancia pensando que a cualquiera se le podría haber caído, pero cuando lo tomé supe que estaba en la mesa correcta.

_Sakura, te espero a la salida detrás del instituto. _

_Por favor ve sola… necesitamos hablar…_

_K._

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente y las manos me temblaban. Kinta quería hablar conmigo después de clases y repentinamente el miedo pudo más conmigo.

"¿Estás bien Sakurita?" – Tomoyo tan perceptiva había visto mi rostro pálido y lleno de miedo – "Estás temblando"

"N-no pasa nada" Sonreí falsamente – "Sólo que me he acordado de algo nada más…"

Por culpa del estúpido mensaje no pude atender a toda la clase de matemáticas y menos mal que dieron uno que otro ejercicio para que los resolviéramos, aunque observaba los números escritos en mi cuaderno y pareciera estar viendo un idioma extraño.

No dejé de observar por la ventana y ver que el reloj cada vez avanzaba más y más rápido. Por primera vez en mi vida no quería que una clase que yo detestaba se acabara. Mi pierna derecha se movía rápidamente en señal de nerviosismo y mis ojos observaban extasiados.

Lamentablemente el timbre sonó casi un minuto antes…

Maldición.

Arreglé mis cosas en cosa de segundos y me fui directo a la salida. Sin embargo, una mano se posó en mi hombro.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" – La voz de Shaoran me sobresaltó – "Estuviste rara toda la clase. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?"

"Ehh… yo…" - ¿Qué le diría? Si se llegara a enterar que Kinta deseaba hablar conmigo lo más seguro es que hubiera problemas – "Recordé que tengo algo que hacer…"

Entrecerró sus ojos desconfiados – "¿Y puedo saber qué es lo que tienes que hacer?"

"No" – La palabra se me escapó de los labios y sólo agaché mi rostro – "Lo siento debo irme"

No le di tiempo a que dijera otra cosa más. Detestaba mentirle, pero era necesario que yo sola afrontara esto. Más que mal, Kinta alguna vez fue mi novio y el causante de un gran dolor. Esto no le incumbía a Shaoran.

Llegué corriendo atrás del instituto tal y como me lo había pedido.

Y ahí estaba…

Apoyado de forma despreocupada en el tronco de un árbol con las manos en los bolsillos. Debió haber sentido mis pasos por la carrera porque no hice más que llegar y él abrió sus ojos.

Lo observé con miedo. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme, pero mi rostro trató de mostrar rudeza y frialdad.

"¿Qué quieres?" – Pregunté seriamente - "¿Ya no te basta con todo lo que me has hecho?"

Él comenzó a caminar hacia mí y yo retrocedí. Al parecer notó que estaba reacia porque se detuvo en cuanto me vio dar un paso hacia atrás.

"No vengo a molestarte Sakura" – Expresó calmadamente – "De hecho he venido a disculparme" – Su voz estaba cargada con una especie de tristeza, pero yo preferí no creerle.

"No tienes por qué hacerlo. Creo que todo terminó ese día en mi habitación" – No comprendí de a donde sacaba tanta fuerza para decirle aquello, siendo que por dentro me estaban carcomiendo el temor y los nervios.

Volvió a acercarse y nuevamente me eché hacia atrás. Lamentablemente no me di cuenta que me toparía con el muro hasta que mi espalda hizo contacto con él.

"Lo siento mucho" – Soltó cuando llegó cerca de mí – "No sé que me pasó, estaba tan enojado cuando decidiste terminar conmigo que…" – Cerró sus puños y su ceño se frunció – "Pero nada de esto hubiera pasado si Li…"

"No metas a Shaoran en esto" – Lo interrumpí de inmediato – "No permitiré que digas algo en contra de él"

Sonrió de forma maliciosa – "Verdad que tú eres la primera en defenderlo, sobre todo ahora que son novios ¿cierto?"

Me sorprendí ante sus palabras y no es que lo tuviéramos en secreto ni nada por el estilo, pero el día de hoy tratamos de no mostrarle a los demás nuestra relación, y antes de eso a veces aparecíamos juntos en el Instituto, nada que comprobara su teoría.

"Eso no te importa"

"¡Maldita sea Sakura!" – Dio un golpe en la muralla e instintivamente cerré mis ojos – "Ahora por tu culpa he quedado como el pobrecito ante todos… al que abandonaron" – Su otra mano se dirigió a mi cabello y lo acarició – "Pero tú puedes cambiar eso… si tú…" – Comenzó a acercarse más y más y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al percatarme de lo que haría.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" – Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, pero él me tomó la muñeca con fuerza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en contra de mi voluntad.

"¡Claro que no!" – Dijo fuertemente – "Aún no he terminado" – Seguía tan cerca de mí que su aliento rozaba mi mejilla. Luego todo ocurrió muy rápido.

"¡Te dijo que la soltarás imbécil!" – Shaoran apareció de la nada y le plantó un puño en la cara. Kinta cayó al suelo y la escena era como un deja vu, pero la diferencia era que Shaoran ahora se había contenido y estaba a mi lado – "¿Estás bien?"

Lo miré a los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba realmente furioso, y no sólo con Kinta sino que también conmigo.

Asentí levemente. Él tuvo las intenciones de ir a golpearlo nuevamente, pero puse mi mano en su brazo que temblaba.

"Por favor Shaoran…" – Mi ojos llenos de lágrimas y mi rostro compungido hicieron que se calmara.

Kinta se puso de pie y sonrió burlonamente – "Pero vaya que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre que estamos en la mejor parte llega éste a interrumpirnos" – Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la manga que quedó machada con sangre

Shaoran empuñó su mano, pero no le respondió con un insulto, sólo hizo ademán de acercarse y yo lo detuve nuevamente.

"Tranquila, no haré nada"

Vi como se acercaba a Kinta y le susurraba algo en el oído terminando con un empujón. Después de eso tomó mi muñeca y me llevó casi corriendo.

**- Shaoran -**

_Si te vuelves a acercar a mi novia otra vez, te mataré a golpes ¿oíste?_

Esas fueron las palabras exactas que le susurré al maldito de Sagara.

Estaba enojado… no, mejor dicho, estaba enfurecido. Tenía tanta rabia que no sabía cómo controlarla hasta que desde atrás sentí un pequeño quejido.

Me detuve y volteé a ver a la única persona que podría haberlo hecho. Sakura tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro e instintivamente fijé mi vista en mi mano enlazando su muñeca. La solté inmediatamente viendo como se sobaba y apreciaba los dedos que había dejado marcados en su piel.

"Lo siento" – Dije fastidiado y mirando hacia otro lado. No me había dado cuenta que le había hecho daño, pero luego el arrepentimiento pasó a ser una especie de justicia.

_Quizás te lo merecías_ – Pensé…

Volví a mirarla y ahí estaba con su cabeza gacha cubriéndose con sus propios cabellos. El movimiento de sus hombros me avisó que ella nuevamente estaba llorando.

"Sakura" – Mi voz dura no cambiaba – "¿Por qué me has mentido?" – El dolor de mis palabras la hizo levantar su rostro. Algo en mi interior se removió al verla tan frágil – "¿Te das cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado si no llego?"

"L- Lo siento, yo no sabía que…" – Trataba inútilmente de contener los sollozos que se le escapaban – "Yo no quería preocuparte…"

"Pues no lo has conseguido, al contrario" – Escupí amargamente – "No sólo me has mentido, sino que también no has podido ser capaz de confiar en mí… ¿Cómo crees que me siento al respecto?"

"Pensé que podría solucionarlo sola, sin involucrar a nadie más" – Se restregó sus ojos y suspiró profundamente para calmarse – "No sabía que intentaría…" – Pero todo su esfuerzo se fue al tacho.

Me sentía totalmente traicionado, pero más que eso estaba dolido. Ella no había confiado en mí y para un Li eso era la base de todo. Con paso vacilante me acerqué a ella y coloqué una mano en su hombro.

"Si no te hubiera seguido" – Hice una pausa tratando de que mi voz sonara con un poco más de normalidad – "Si no te conociera tan bien para haber visto que estabas distraída y extraña en clases…"

"Shaoran…"

Puse un dedo en su boca para que me dejara continuar

"Sólo quiero que entiendas que siempre te apoyaré en lo que decidas, no importa si no me gusta, pero sólo una cosa te pido mi pequeña Sakura…" – Acaricié su mejilla – "Confía en mí, por favor" – Mi palabras la sorprendieron – "Yo no sé que hubiera hecho si…" – La abracé con fuerza enterrando mi rostro en su cabello.

Sus brazos me rodearon como si buscaran protección.

"Perdóname Shaoran…" – Murmuró apoyada en mi hombro. La separé unos centímetros de mí y busqué sus labios con urgencia.

Mi beso no era para nada cálido o amable, sino que estaba lleno de sentimientos que se balanceaban entre la amargura y la pasión.

Como si lo estuviera esperando, Sakura me respondió de la misma forma.

Nuestros labios se complementaban de una forma increíble que hasta me sorprendió. Cada uno sabía que movimiento hacer, cada uno sabía lo que el otro estaba sintiendo, casi como si nos transmitiéramos todas nuestras emociones en ese simple acto.

Cuando nos separamos volví a abrazarla, pero ahora mucho más calmado. Mi vista se fijó en el parque que había al frente del pasaje que Sakura y yo habíamos tomado. Sin embargo, no fue el parque en sí lo que llamó mi atención, sino la chica que estaba en él.

No me fue difícil reconocerla…

Eien miraba la escena fijamente y parecía como si hablase con alguien, pero a su lado no había nadie. Vi que de su oído se despegaba el aparato y luego cerraba su tapa. Hablaba por celular.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía y supe que aquella llamada me concernía. Movió su cabello con arrogancia y se marchó. Mis ojos parpadearon un par de veces y volví a la realidad.

"Es mejor que vayamos a casa" – Susurré en la oreja de Sakura.

Caminamos tomados de la mano y luego me despedí con un fugaz beso en los labios. Sentí una urgencia de correr con todas mis fuerzas para alcanzar a Eien y preguntarle lo que estaba pasando, pero no la encontré por ningún lado.

Llegué a casa de Eriol y subí a mi habitación. Me saqué la chaqueta y arremangué las mangas de mi camisa. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el celular en mi bolso comenzó a sonar avisando que tenía un mensaje.

Pensé que se trataba de Sakura, pero al ver el número me coloqué nervioso. No se trataba de ella…

_Disfruta Shao-kun… _

_No queda mucho tiempo para que _

_Volvamos a estar juntos…_

_Te amo._

Tiré el celular a la cama rebotando sin cuidado. ¿Qué era todo este jueguito de Eien? Parecía una de estas psicópatas de película que amenazan al personaje principal. Me tumbé nuevamente, tratando de buscar algún significado a su mensaje, pero no se me ocurría nada…

Al final el cansancio pudo más y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba soñando.

**&****-&-&-&-&**

**4 meses después…**

Todo había estado en calma… sí, aunque ni yo me lo creyera las cosas habían marchado tranquilamente.

Después de haber recibido el condenado mensaje de Eien, me comporté de una forma bastante paranoica con Sakura. No la dejaba a sol ni a sombra, la seguía para todos lados, excepto cuando se juntaba con Tomoyo a realizar compras de mujeres.

No había llegado a tal punto de querer suicidarme.

Aunque no sólo me había sentido intranquilo con el mensaje, sino con la presencia de Sagara en el Instituto. Si bien no había intentado otro acercamiento a Sakura, nunca estaba demás las vigilancias.

"Shaoran ¿Te quedarás a almorzar?" – La voz dulce de Sakura me sacó de mis cavilaciones – "Hoy prepararé pasta ¿Qué te parece?" – Me sonrió cálidamente y yo asentí automáticamente. – "Ya te veo más tranquilo y me agrada"

Yo sabía a lo que se refería, pero no dije nada. Puede que a ella se le hubiese tornado una molestia el tenerme casi las veinticuatro horas, pero prefería eso antes que Eien se le acercara.

Quien sabe qué corto circuito se habrá provocado en mi cabeza para que desconfíe tanto de mi ex-novia, pero era mejor prevenir, aún así la idea de ser una molestia no me dejaba tranquilo. Sakura casi leyendo mi mente y saber lo que pensaba se apresuró a decir:

"Aunque debo decir que tu conducta sobreprotectora la extrañaré" – Hizo una especie de puchero – "Me gustaba tenerte todo el día para mí"

"Me alegra escuchar eso" – _Y no sabes cuanto_, pero ese comentario me lo guardaría para mí solamente.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, Sakura me obligó a acomodarme en el sofá y repitiéndome una y mil veces de que ella esta vez me atendería.

La vi moverse ágilmente por la cocina, mientras tarareaba una canción. Se notaba feliz y eso me hizo sonreír, porque al igual que ella estos últimos meses habían sido los más fantásticos de mi vida.

Me levanté del asiento sigilosamente y me apoyé en el marco de la cocina. Sakura revolvía la olla con la pasta y luego se iba a cortar las ensaladas. Movía su cabeza al ritmo de la melodía que tarareaba y se veía bastante graciosa.

Unas pequeñas risitas se me escaparon y ella se volteó asustada.

"Creí que estabas en la sala" – Dijo, observando mi rostro sonriente.

"Pues ya vez que no" – Me encogí de hombros – "Quería saber por qué mi novia está tan contenta"

Al parecer la palabra tuvo el efecto deseado, porque desde que empezamos a salir nunca usé esa palabra, sino que el plural… novios. Y aunque no me lo dijera yo sabía que Sakura se fijaba hasta en los mínimos detalles

Se sonrojó al instante y el cuchillo de su mano delató su nerviosismo. Antes de que ocurriera una desgracia me acerqué a ella y le quité el cuchillo dejándolo en la mesa.

"Aún no está listo" – Fue en busca de los vasos y los cubiertos dejándolos sobre la mesa – "¿Tienes mucha hambre?" – Había vuelto a ser ella misma.

"No" –Respondí – "Sólo quiero saber por qué mi novia está feliz, eso es todo" – Volví a usar el mismo tono casual.

Ella sin resistirlo más se giró y preguntó – "¿Qué estás tramando Shaoran Li?" – Frunció su ceño – "Nunca me llamas así, algo pasa"

Lancé una carcajada fuerte y sus ojos mostraron confusión – "¿Acaso no puedo decirle novia a mi novia?"

"Es… extraño" – sus pestañas revolotearon encantadoramente.

Me acerqué a ella poniendo mis brazos a cada lado de la mesa no dejándola escapar. La miré maliciosamente y sus ojos brillaban expectantes.

"Me gusta verte feliz, pero no entiendo que hay de especial hoy"

"Y-yo tampoco" – Tartamudeó – "Soy feliz estando contigo, eso es todo" – Sus mejillas sonrosadas y el intranquilo respirar que llevaba me impulsaron a besarla.

Mis labios buscaban tranquilamente los de ella, hasta que me volví más demandante y exigente. Mi lengua volvió a hacer de las suyas en su boca recorriendo cada centímetro. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y yo la acerqué mucho más a mí cuerpo envolviéndola con mis brazos.

El sonido de una olla haciendo erupción nos separó. Sakura se apartó rápidamente de mí y corrió a destapar la olla con las pastas.

"Menos mal" – Suspiró aliviada – "Pensé que habíamos perdido la comida"

"Y con el hambre que tengo" – Dije sentándome en la silla sin cuidado.

A veces me preguntaba el por qué de mis reacciones '_sube temperaturas'_ no es que no quisiera, pero yo sabía que por el momento era necesario calmar las hormonas porque cualquier decisión equivocada nos llevaría al fracaso rotundo.

Comimos mientras conversábamos cosas del Instituto o nuestros amigos.

"Así es, Tomoyo se ha comprado un vestido bien bonito para impresionar a Eriol"

"¿Así?" – La miré tratando de interesarme en la conversación

"Sí, cumplirán un año de estar juntos y le tiene una sorpresa. Espero que no le digas nada a Eriol de esto…"

"Lo sé…" – La interrumpí – "O sino te molestarás conmigo y me harás la ley del hielo" – Suspiré – "Esa amenaza me la sé de memoria"

"Bien" – Sakura amplió su sonrisa – "Al parecer me has entendido"

No duramos mucho tiempo sentados a la mesa. Yo levanté los platos mientras Sakura se cambiaba el uniforme del instituto. Cuando salí de la cocina estaba sentada con sus piernas arriba del sofá cambiando la televisión despreocupadamente.

"Cada vez esto se pone más aburrido" – Dijo sin un atisbo de ánimo – "doscientos canales y nada bueno que ver"

Me senté a su lado y observé la televisión. Pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

"Debo decir que esos shorts se te ven muy sexy"

"Gracias" – Supuse que estaba sonriendo porque sentí sus labios curvándose hacia arriba.

"Aunque nunca no te dejaría salir así a la calle"

"Celoso" – Inquirió rápidamente

"Y mucho, ya me sobra con las miradas que algunos chicos del instituto te dan. ¿Es que acaso no entienden que ahora estás conmigo?"

"Ellos no me importan Shaoran, no tienes por qué enfadarte"

"Lo sé, pero aún así me molesta"

"¿Te das cuenta que cumpliremos cerca de cinco meses juntos?"

"Sí"

"Lo dices como si no te importara" – Sus ojos me observaron detenidamente – "Pues a mí sí"

"A mí también Sakura" – Le rocé los labios – "Lo que pasa es que aprendí a vivir el día a día y si bien las fechas son importantes, yo prefiero disfrutar a la persona que tengo a mi lado"

"Hmmm"

"Es verdad. Ya tuve suficiente de fechas especiales además no soy bueno recordando. Eso lo debes saber mejor que yo"

"Lo sé" – Su mirada esmeralda seguía posada en mi rostro – "Aunque no pierdo la esperanza de que por lo menos recuerdes cuando cumplamos un año. No sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me haría"

No respondí a sus palabras. De hecho preferí no hacerlo, porque estaba seguro que prometería algo que al final quizás no cumpliría y eso no significaba que no fuera un hombre de palabra, pero con Eien no me sirvió mucho andar recordando fechas si al final me engañó.

Nos quedamos en silencio viendo una película a la cual ni siquiera puse atención. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca que indicaba pasado de las ocho de la noche. Sakura se había quedado callada durante todo este tiempo y eso era raro en ella.

Su respiración profunda y pausada me reveló que se encontraba dormida. Apagué el televisor y lentamente me salí del sofá tratando de no despertarla. No me provocó mayor esfuerzo tomarla en brazos, ya que ella se caracterizaba por ser una chica bastante atlética y delgada, pero eso no quitaba que no tuviera un cuerpo hermoso.

_Que bueno…_ me dije sonriendo.

La llevé a su dormitorio y la recosté cubriéndola con una manta. Dejé sólo la luz de su velador encendida y me senté al lado de su cabeza.

Ella se removió en la cama y comenzó a balbucear cosas ininteligibles, pero perfectamente pude escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios. Fue casi un susurro, pero allí estaba.

Luego, comenzó a reír a carcajadas y después de algunos segundos volvió a recuperar el ritmo acompasado y tranquilo. Me dije que para la próxima vez traería una cámara de video para grabarla y después mostrarle las incoherencias que hacía y decía mientras dormía.

Me acerqué besando su frente y salí de la habitación para ir a la casa de Eriol. Las calles ya tenían el alumbrado encendido y una que otra persona quedaba rondando en las calles. Di un bostezo y me di cuenta que yo también estaba bastante cansado, así que apuré el paso.

Me extrañó ver un coche negro y bastante lujoso estacionado afuera de la casa, pero después pensé que se podía tratar de algún pariente de Eriol, quizás hasta de sus padres. Abrí la puerta, Eriol me escuchó porque salió a recibirme con un rostro preocupado.

"Menos mal que has llegado. Tienes visitas"

"¿Yo?" – Pregunté sorprendido – "Que yo sepa nadie viene a verme a excepción de Sakura y mucho menos en un automóvil tan lujoso" – Una idea vaga, pero extremadamente posible cruzó por mi mente – "No me digas que…"

Caminé el pasillo hasta llegar al recibidor y mis sospechas más temidas se hicieron realidad.

"Tanto tiempo Xiaolang" – Dijo aquella mujer de cabellos negros y largos con su rostro impávido sentada en el sofá junto a mi ex novia que sonreía como idiota.

**

* * *

****Autora: Hola a todos!! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí esperando no ser asesinada por el tiempo que estuve desaparecida, pero ya saben… fin de año es tan estresante que por un momento creí que colapsaría… Gracias a Dios que no fue así.**

**Antes de pasar al comentario del capítulo quiero darle las gracias a cada uno que se dio la molestia de dejar un review en el capítulo anterior. Lamentablemente no podré responderles aún… sé que siempre me excuso en esto, pero con mi familia hemos andado de allá para acá… aprovechando un poco las vacaciones jejeje.**

**Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A decir verdad no tenía contemplado que el tiempo pasara tan rápido… 4 meses es bastante, pero era necesario que SxS pudieran establecer mucho más su relación y que mejor que el tiempo, aunque como escuché por ahí… la alegría es hermana de la tristeza y viceversa y podemos notarlo perfectamente en el capítulo. Ahora no sólo Eien está haciendo de las suyas, sino que ha llegado mamá osa al meollo del asunto… y lo otro ¿Le creen a Touya su faceta de un poco más comprensivo? ¿Y Kinta? el chiquillo parece que nunca aprende y se está buscando que Shaoran lo mande para el otro mundo.**

** La verdad es que ahora las cosas se complicarán lo suficiente… lo dejo todo a su imaginación, me gustaría saber sus opiniones de cómo podría seguir y capaz que por ahí salga alguna idea que me gusta.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome, de verdad que me hace muy feliz cada vez que me llega un review, así que animo tanto a las personas que están siguiendo la historia como aquellas que la leen de forma anónima… ya sabes que cualquier palabra cuenta.**

**Ahora me despido esperando que hayan tenido una linda navidad y un excelente cambio de año… Tengo la esperanza de que el 2009 promete jajaja.**

**Besos.**


	13. Ya no te quiero

_**Ramune **_

**Ya no te quiero**

**- Shaoran -**

Decir que la visión de mi madre me había impresionado era quedarse corto. Al verla allí sentada de forma tan majestuosa haciendo que el lugar quedara reducido a nada con su sola presencia, hizo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos.

"¿Qu-Qué hace aquí madre?" – Tartamudeé al preguntar – "Se supone que estaba en China"

"Tú lo has dicho, estaba" – Respondió sin un atisbo de emoción – "Sin embargo, recibí una llamada de Eien explicándome ciertas irregularidades" – Su ceño se frunció levemente al decir esto último.

Miré a Eien que se encontraba sentada a su lado con un rostro sonriente, pero con miedo por mi reacción que no fue otra más que de furia.

"¿Irregularidades?" – Dije tratando de sonar casual – "¿A qué se refiere?"

Su mirada se posó en Eriol que estaba de pie junto a mi sofá y éste captó inmediatamente la indirecta.

"Ehh…estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitas" – Expresó palmeándome el hombro- "Ha sido un placer conocerla señora" – Hizo una media reverencia y salió del lugar.

Aquel gesto me molestó puesto que la casa no era de nosotros y prácticamente estábamos echando al dueño por una estupidez.

"No creo que eso haya sido muy cortés" – Hablé mirándola reprobatoriamente – "Eriol es mi amigo y tiene tanto derecho como yo a estar aquí"

"Él no es de la familia y tú sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que otros escuchen los problemas de los Li"

"Los problemas…" – Susurré – "¿No sería mejor decir tu problema?" – Era la primera vez en mi vida que me aventuraba a tutearla y no a tratarla con el respeto de siempre.

"Xiaolang, por favor, no seas irrespetuoso" – Me enojaba verla tan calmada – "Además no he venido a pelear contigo, eso debes saberlo"

"No" – Respondí toscamente – "Dijiste que habías venido a arreglar algunas irregularidades, pero aún no sé a cuales te refieres"

"He hablado con la familia Miyamoto y por supuesto con tu novia Eien sobre los planes que tenemos para ustedes"

"Eien no es mi novia" – Le dirigí una mirada – "¿Por qué no les has dicho que nosotros no estamos juntos?"

Eien sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y yo solté un bufido.

"Ella me ha contado todo sobre ti, no la reprendas"

"Y si ya lo sabes ¿Por qué has venido?"

"Xiaolang, tienes que volver a China con nosotros y he venido a buscarte"

Sus palabras me pillaron por sorpresa, pero inmediatamente reaccioné – "No"

"No es una petición, sino una obligación" – Se acomodó más en el asiento y prosiguió – "Pasado mañana nos iremos a China"

"Ya te dije que no" – Me levanté de mi asiento y me paseé como león enjaulado – "Yo tengo mi vida aquí ¿sabes? Desde que he llegado a Japón he tomado mis propias decisiones y ahora no es la excepción. No me iré de aquí"

"El negocio de tu padre espera por ti. Por si no lo sabías, Hien te dejó como único heredero de su gran empresa" – Se colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja – "Eres el dueño de toda la fortuna Li"

No me pasó desapercibido el brillo en los ojos de Eien al escuchar aquellas palabras.

"No me interesa" – Respondí cruzándome de brazos – "No necesito nada de la fortuna de mi padre para sobrevivir"

"¿Estás seguro?" – Expresó con autosuficiencia – "¿Acaso todos los gastos que tienes con tu actual vida no son solventados de esos ingresos?"

Mis puños se cerraron fuertemente – "Si quieres desheredarme no hay problema, trabajaré"

Su pequeña risa irónica me hizo enfurecer aún más - "No seas testarudo Xiaolang ¿Cómo piensas sobrevivir con trabajos tan insignificantes que te darán por ser sólo un niño?"

"Me las arreglaré como sea y recuerda que ya no soy un niño" – Sonreí pensando que esto sería el fin de la conversación y abriendo la puerta para que se fuera

"Bien" – Dijo sin más levantándose del asiento seguida por Eien y pasando por mi lado hasta alcanzar la salida, pero antes de hacerlo se volteó hacia mí – "No creas que he terminado contigo" – Y salió hasta alcanzar el carro negro.

Sentí cuando el auto se puso en marcha y todo a mi alrededor quedó en completo silencio. Me apoyé en la pared con una mano en mi frente.

¿Qué iba hacer?

Yo sabía lo terca que podía llegar a ser mi madre con estas cosas. De hecho de ella heredé mi tenacidad para convencer a las personas.

Unos pasos me hicieron dirigir la vista hacia el pasillo por donde venía Eriol caminando con rostro preocupado hacia mí.

"¿Estás bien hermano?" – Preguntó

"Mi madre quiere llevarme de vuelta a China en dos días" – Sus ojos mostraron el asombro de la noticia – "Y lo peor es que no descansará hasta verme sentado en el maldito avión"

"¿Qué harás?"

"Es obvio que no me iré. No me interesa si mi padre me dejó a cargo de una fortuna porque no preparó a ninguno de sus incompetentes empleados"

"¿Eres dueño de todas las empresas Li?" – Expresó atónito

Asentí lentamente. ¿Por qué a todos les impresionaba menos a mí? Yo no tenía ninguna intención de hacerme cargo de esos negocios. Eso no era lo mío.

Sin embargo, el pensar en los métodos que mi madre podía utilizar para convencerme a toda costa me provocaban un escalofrío.

**- Sakura -**

Comencé a mover lentamente mis ojos tratando de abrirlos y situarme en el lugar en el que estaba. Sólo la luz encendida en mi velador me indicó que estaba en mi habitación… en mi cama.

"¿Shaoran?" – Llamé despacio, pero nadie contestó y supe que se había ido.

Me quedé un rato más mirando el techo de mi habitación con mis manos cruzadas en mi regazo. Odiaba tanto que hiciera eso, que me dejara durmiendo sola y que él se fuera.

No era su costumbre irse de esa forma, pero las veces que lo hacía una soledad me invadía al ver que no se había quedado a mi lado. Amaba estar junto a él, y prácticamente me había hecho una dependiente, de sus caricias, de sus mimos, incluso de las palabras que susurraba a mi oído las veces que dormíamos juntos en mi habitación.

Un largo y profundo suspiro se me escapó.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que me sentara más que rápido y me pusiera, de una forma veloz, las pantuflas.

_Debe ser Shaoran…_

Corrí a prisa y abrí con una gran sonrisa sin siquiera preguntar quien era, pero el rostro que vi no me pareció para nada familiar. Era una mujer bastante alta, con una cabellera azabache tan larga como su porte. Sus ojos de un negro oscuro contrastaban a la perfección con aquel rostro pálido y bien definido.

Su traje era bastante extraño, pero se notaba inmediatamente que pertenecía a una clase social muy importante.

La mujer me observó de pies a cabeza escudriñándome con aquella mirada tan fría que logró estremecerme.

"¿Sí?" – pregunté tratando de calmarme

"¿Kinomoto Sakura?" – Preguntó con una voz dura, pero delicada.

"Soy yo" – Hablé seriamente al ver que no dejaba de mirarme con un toque de desprecio. Iba a comenzar a decir algo, pero la voz, conocida para mí, me interrumpió.

"Deberías invitar a pasar a la Señora Ieran Li, Sakura"

Parpadeé confundida, una por verla allí y segundo por como la había llamado… ¿Li? ¿Acaso tenía relación con Shaoran?

"Usted es… la madre de Shaoran" – Articulé despacio. Abrí aún más la puerta y las dejé entrar mientras se quedaban de pie esperando a que fuera junto a ellas.

Eien caminó directamente hacia el sofá sentándose como si nada, pero la voz de la mujer hizo que volteara a verla.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que enseñarte que no puedes sentarte a menos que te lo indiquen?"

Eien se paró inmediatamente y llegó hasta su lado – "Lo siento mucho" – Su voz arrepentida me impresionó. ¿Eien había sido reprendida por la mamá de Shaoran? Una sonrisa torcida apareció en mis labios.

_Esta señora… _

"Pueden tomar asiento" – Las invité indicándoles los sillones – "Lamento presentarme en estas condiciones, pero estaba descansando hace un momento atrás"

Las mujeres me hicieron caso y pronto estuvimos las tres en un enfrentamiento de miradas hasta que corté el tenso silencio que se había formado.

"¿A qué se debe la visita? Shaoran estuvo aquí minutos antes, pero supongo que ya lo han visto" – Sonreí tristemente al recordar que él no estaba aquí cuando desperté.

"Hemos visto a Xiaolang" – Expresó la mujer mirándome con indiferencia. La forma en que había pronunciado su nombre me llamó la atención provocándome un poco de gracia.

_Así que así se pronunciaba realmente…_

"Y…" – Hice una pausa antes de continuar – "¿Él sabe que ustedes están acá? ¿Por qué no ha venido?"

"Señorita Kinomoto mi hijo no sabe que nos encontramos con usted"

"Por favor llámeme Sakura" – Traté de ser amable con la madre de mi novio para que dejara esa fría pose que se había obstinado en tener

"La verdad es que no he venido a charlar como si fuéramos a establecer algún lazo, sólo quiero dejar algunas cosas claras"

Por su tono de voz y por la presencia de Eien sabía que no se trataba de algo bueno y me lo confirmaba aún más el hecho de que Shaoran no supiera de su inesperada visita.

Recordé cómo se había comportado estos últimos meses y algo encajó. Él presentía que algo así podía suceder y por eso había pasado casi todos los días conmigo, sin embargo, no hizo más que bajar la guardia para que esta mujer llegara en el momento menos preciso.

Comencé a sudar y la garganta se me secó dificultándome tragar. Trataba de tranquilizar mis manos al inevitable temblor que les apareció. No me ayudó mucho el ver a Eien tan sonriente a su lado, lo más probable es que ella le hubiera dicho donde vivía.

"La escucho" – Inquirí. Se me había pasado por la mente ofrecerles algo, pero como ella dijo que no venía en son de amistad, pues se quedaban así no más.

"He sabido que hace un tiempo atrás has estado frecuentando a mi hijo" – Sus palabras lo hicieron sonar como algo malo y prohibido – "Pues vengo arreglar eso"

"¿Arreglarlo?" – Pregunté confundida – "Shaoran y yo somos novios"

"¿Novios?" – Cuestionó divertida – "¿Y tú has creído toda esa farsa? Que ingenua eres"

"¿Por qué lo dice?" – Mi voz ya no era tan dulce. Ella se estaba burlando en mi departamento de la relación que Shaoran y yo teníamos – "Hace cinco meses que estamos juntos" – Expresé con rostro triunfante.

"Pues lamento decirte que eso se acabó. Xiaolang se vuelve a China pasado mañana"

"No…" – Mascullé tratando de no creer en sus palabras – "Él me dijo que se quedaría" – _Conmigo_. Pensé.

"Xiaolang es dueño de la empresa Li, su padre lo ha dejado como único heredero y por eso debe volver a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades"

Yo no podía entender lo que escuchaba. Shaoran era heredero de una fortuna y debía volver a su país a tomar las riendas de los negocios.

"Conociéndolo, él no debe haber aceptado. Nunca le han interesado los negocios, me lo ha comentado, no puedo creer en que haya aceptado…"

"Aún no lo hace" – Mi rostro se iluminó ante esas palabras. Shaoran se quedaría en Japón se había revelado a su madre y eso me llenó de satisfacción – "Es por eso que hemos llegado hasta aquí. Necesito que convenzas a Shaoran de que vuelva con nosotras. Él no escucha a nadie y se ve que está bastante encaprichado contigo, por lo que pensamos que a la única que oirá es a ti"

"¿Yo?" – Cuestioné horrorizada – "¿Usted pretende que obligue a Shaoran a hacer algo que no desea? ¿Quién le metió esa estúpida idea en la cabeza?"

Su boca formó una sonrisa sutil – "Y más encima insolente" – Murmuró bajamente, pero pude escucharla y me sentí culpable al hacer las cosas peores – "He tenido conversaciones bien interesantes con el abogado Kinomoto Touya ¿Has escuchado hablar de él?"

Mi rostro se desencajó por completo al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano. ¿Qué había conversado con esta bruja?

"¿De dónde lo conoce?"

"Trabaja para mí en una de las empresas de la familia. ¿Qué no te lo contó? Llegó buscando una oportunidad en Estados Unidos. Nunca pensé que contratarlo me sería tan útil"

Escuché la risita de Eien que se había mantenido callada durante todo este tiempo. La miré con todo el odio posible, pero la bruja la reprendió nuevamente.

"Tu hermano está bastante consolidado en la empresa. Sería lamentable que perdiera su trabajo y tuviera que volver con las manos vacías ¿No crees?"

Me tensé al escucharla. No era tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo era chantajearme, pero no se lo haría fácil, tenía la esperanza de poder llegar a un acuerdo razonable.

"Mire señora Li, mi hermano es un hombre inteligente, si usted decide echarlo porque yo no quise obedecerla, muy pronto encontrará trabajo en otro lado. No crea que sus empresas son las únicas fuentes de trabajo"

"Lo sé, pero cuando eres socio mayoritario en distintas partes del mundo puedes hablar con algunas personas y decir que Touya Kinomoto no es apto para ningún trabajo ya que ha cometido una grave error en las empresas Li. Sólo me basta hacer unas llamadas para que tu hermano no encuentre trabajo ni siquiera recogiendo basura en las calles"

Mis nervios no daban más. Si yo no hacía lo que me pedía ella se desquitaría con Touya haciéndolo pagar por mis errores. Sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en mis ojos.

Me sentía atrapada en el juego de esta mujer en donde cualquiera de los dos caminos sería doloroso para mí, afectando a distintas personas a quienes amaba.

"Acaba con el capricho de Xiaolang, y convéncelo para que vuelva con nosotras. Yo no pensaría más de dos veces, Sakura. Tienes que elegir entre él o tu hermano, aunque sé que eres una niñita inteligente"

"Y- yo no puedo…" – Dije entre sollozos – "Shaoran jamás me hará caso. Usted piensa que influyo en su vida, pero se equivoca. Él no se irá, jamás me dejará" – De eso estaba segura porque con Shaoran estábamos unidos más que por la atracción física. Nos queríamos de verdad.

"Sé que encontrarás la manera de hacerlo razonar. Estoy segura"

Se pusieron de pie, pero yo no hice el esfuerzo por acompañarlas a la puerta. De hecho ni siquiera sé cuando salieron del departamento. Sólo era consciente de mis lágrimas que caían rápidamente. Envolví mis rodillas con los brazos y escondí el rostro en mis piernas.

El sonido de mi celular hizo que levantara la cabeza. Observé la pantalla y el nombre que temía apareció. Shaoran me llamaba, pero sólo atiné a tomar el aparato entre mis manos y a soltar con más fuerza mis dolorosos sollozos.

Tenía que tomar una decisión… y mi corazón lloraba por ello.

**&-&-&-&-&**

Aquella mañana era la más triste de todas. El cielo despejado sin una nube en el cielo, no me acompañaba en absoluto en cómo me sentía. No había podido pegar un ojo en la noche tratando de buscar una solución con la cual todos fuéramos felices, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

_Acaba con el capricho de Xiaolang…_

Esas habían sido sus palabras y me pregunté si podía existir una madre más cruel que ella.

No.

No tenía intenciones de levantarme, pero tenía que llegar al instituto, sin embargo, preferí quedarme en casa. Estaba completamente desanimada y si veía a Shaoran en estas condiciones lo más probable es que me echara a llorar desconsoladamente sin poder siquiera darle alguna respuesta.

Estaba claro que no podía hablar nada de la visita de su _amistosa _madre y mucho menos del chantaje asqueroso que me hizo. Mi familia era mi debilidad y como si lo hubiera sabido lo ha ocupado en mi contra… pero todo se complicaba aún más porque, si bien mi familia era importante, Shaoran era mi todo.

Fui al baño a darme una ducha a ver si el agua caliente me podía dar la solución que tanto esperaba. Me sumergí en la bañera llena de agua manteniendo sólo la cabeza en la superficie.

Mis ojos miraban todo y nada a la vez.

_¿Qué harás Sakura?_

Mi conciencia me pedía a gritos una respuesta a la cual yo no estaba ni preparada para dársela, pero como si cobrara vida propia empezó a maquinar un plan en mi cabeza y a pesar de que le impedía por todos los medios continuar, ella seguía empeñada en seguir.

Cuando terminó y pude ver que esa era la única salida, ya que ninguna otra alternativa me ayudaba, sumergí mi cabeza en el agua tratando de calmar el sollozo que se había quedado atragantado en mi garganta.

Nunca me perdonaría por ello…

**- Shaoran -**

Había llegado al Instituto completamente desanimado por lo ocurrido el día anterior. La visita de mi madre sólo había causado estragos en mi vida. Según ella, siempre trataba de hacer lo mejor para mí para ahorrarme malos ratos.

Sí, como no.

Al estar a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada del Instituto traté de cambiar mi rostro por uno más animado, ya que no podía dejar que Sakura me viera en un estado tan deprimente y mucho menos enterarse de lo que planeaba mi madre. Eso la destrozaría.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la sala unos minutos antes de que sonara el timbre me pareció extraño no ver el rostro sonriente de mi novia junto a Eriol y Tomoyo, quienes me observaron curiosos al verme llegar solo.

"Hola" – Los saludé dejando mi mochila en mi puesto – "¿Han visto a Sakura?"

"No, creímos que vendría contigo" – Me respondió Tomoyo sonriendo – "Pero supongo que llegará corriendo igual que siempre"

Le sonreí y le dije – "Probablemente"

El profesor llegó unos minutos más tarde y comenzó la clase. Mi vista estuvo fija en la puerta del salón todo el tiempo, pero Sakura no apareció. Me pareció extraño que decidiera faltar al instituto siendo que ayer la vi bastante bien, pero luego recordé que pasada las diez de la noche había llamado a su celular y no me respondió.

La hora del receso llegó y mis amigos se quedaron a mi lado. Supuse que no querían dejarme solo e internamente les agradecí. No sabían cuanta falta me hacía Sakura y yo hasta este momento tampoco me había dado cuenta lo mucho que deseaba que estuviera a mi lado.

"¿Sakura no habló contigo?" – Me preguntó Tomoyo.

"Ayer estuve en su departamento. No parecía enferma, pero me pareció raro que no hubiera respondido el celular cuando la llamé anoche"

"Vaya" – Suspiró – "Ella nunca falta por que sí. Algo debe haberle pasado"

"Quizás sólo se quedó dormida" – Dijo Eriol – "Si ayer la viste bien no creo que esté enferma"

"No, claro que no pero…" – Mi frase se quedó a medio camino cuando divisé a Sagara a lo lejos.

¿Puede que él le haya hecho algo y no nos hemos enterado? Pero luego descarté la idea al ver cómo me observaba y con un rostro un poco temeroso se alejó de nosotros. Me pasé una mano por mi cabello tratando de calmarme.

_Shaoran estás paranoico_.

Mi boca se curvó en una sonrisa. Definitivamente debería calmarme un poco y no pensar tantas cosas malas. Puede que Eriol tenga razón y sólo se haya quedado dormida ¿Qué había de malo en ello?

Volvimos a clases y me senté sin ganas en mi asiento. Miré con nostalgia el puesto de Sakura que ahora se encontraba vacío y me imaginé su rostro girándose hacia mí regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Suspiré deseando que el día se acabara pronto para poder ir a verla al departamento. La idea me pareció estupenda y sonreí pensando en todas las cosas que le diría por hacerme sufrir de esta manera.

"¿Qué le causa tanta gracia Señor Li?" – El profesor estaba a mi lado y sólo pude pestañear confundido.

"¿Cómo dice?" – Pregunté. El profesor frunció el ceño y todos mis compañeros reían bajitamente en la sala. Quien sabe desde cuando había estado hablándome y yo pensando en Sakura.

"Si no quiere que lo castigue siga con la lectura y por favor, no piense tanto en la señorita Kinomoto"

Me sonrojé al escucharlo y al ver que mis compañeros, incluido mis amigos, reían un poco más fuerte que antes. ¿Qué habría dicho?

Observé a Eriol quien me dijo la página del libro y me indicó donde tenía que leer. Me puse de pie y comencé…

_When the capitan told us…_

Cuando el timbre de la última clase sonó suspiré aliviado. Guardé mis cosas y me despedí con un fugaz adiós de mis amigos yendo rápidamente hacia la salida, pero en la puerta del instituto me encontré con la persona que menos deseaba ver.

"Hola Shao"

"No tengo tiempo Eien" – Pasé por su lado haciéndole un desprecio demostrándole cuanto me dolía el que hubiera llevado las cosas tan lejos.

"Shao…" – Su voz empalagosa me provocó aún más molestia – "No te enojes conmigo. Tú sabías las consecuencias"

"No me interesa. Si tanto quieres quedarte con mi dinero, pues adelante. Yo no me iré a China con ustedes y puedes decírselo a mi madre así se evita otro disgusto"

"Sabes muy bien que el dinero no me importa. Yo te amo" – Que facilidad tenía para pronunciar esas dos palabras tan importantes

"Pero yo no" – Hablé tan duramente que por unos segundos la tristeza cruzó por sus ojos, pero era hora de terminar todo de una vez – "Siento mucho no corresponderte, pero creo que la oportunidad de estar juntos ya fue"

"No seas así. Verás que mañana cuando estemos sobre el avión pensarás distinto. Eso te lo aseguro" – Sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente.

"Querrás decir cuando las vea partir a ustedes en el avión porque nada ni nadie podrá obligarme a volver a China"

"¿Por qué eres tan obstinado? Acepta lo que tu madre con esfuerzo te está dando. ¿Acaso crees que vale la pena sacrificar tanto por una chica de pueblo?"

La observé fijamente mientras sus palabras brotaban de sus labios amargamente. Se notaba inmediatamente que Eien estaba celosa porque había preferido a Sakura en vez de a ella.

"Eso y mucho más. Sakura me entrega todo el amor que necesito. Con ella me siento feliz, me siento…"

"¡Cállate!" –Gritó tapándose los oídos con sus manos – "No tienes idea lo que he sufrido al verte con ella. Cada vez que la miras me provoca náuseas"

Me sorprendí ante sus palabras y supe que estaba muy enojada porque la Eien que yo conocía no hablaba así. No dije nada más y preferí continuar caminando. Había perdido mucho tiempo así que me eché a correr sin voltearme a verla.

Ahora tenía la certeza que la historia con Eien había llegado a su fin.

Le impartí más fuerza a mi trote hasta divisar el pequeño edificio. Mis labios se extendieron en una sonrisa que duró hasta que llegué a la puerta del departamento de Sakura.

Di unos pequeños golpes, pero nadie abrió. Volví a tocar nuevamente con más insistencia y mi ceño se frunció ante la falta de respuesta.

Saqué el celular marcando el número de Sakura para ver si estaba o no. Cual fue mi sorpresa al escuchar sonar el aparato dentro del departamento. Bien, lo había olvidado o no quería contestar.

Golpeé una vez más y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente. Mis ojos alegres se encontraron con el rostro sorpresivo de mi novia.

"Sha-Shaoran ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó nerviosa.

"Pues que más, he venido a verte" – Pasé por su lado y ella se quedó junto a la puerta aún abierta – "¿Por qué no me contestaste el celular?"

Sus manos comenzaron a jugar ansiosamente – "Estaba en el baño, lo siento" – Expresó finalmente cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella.

"¿Por qué faltaste al instituto?" – Inquirí sentándome en el sofá – "Ayer también te llamé y tampoco contestaste"

"No estaba de ánimos y con respecto a la llamada me encontraba durmiendo" – Su vista estaba fija en el suelo y en ningún momento la levantó para mirarme.

Sentí que una incomodidad se apoderaba del ambiente y eso era muy inusual entre nosotros. Presentía que algo andaba mal, pero preferí olvidar ese pensamiento. Me levanté del asiento y fui hacia ella quedando a una corta distancia de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se movieron desesperados y cuando estiré mis brazos para abrazarla, ella huyó en dirección a la cocina.

"¿Tienes hambre?" – Dijo tratando de sonar natural, pero a mí no me engañaba. Mi ceño volvió a fruncirse y escudriñé su rostro el cual nuevamente evitaba mi mirada.

"No" – Caminé hacia ella otra vez pero ahora me acerqué mucho más – "Ni siquiera me has saludado" – Posé mis labios sobre los de ella buscando un contacto más profundo, pero se quedó quieta sin seguirme en los movimientos.

Me alejé un poco, pero coloqué mi mano en su cintura esperando a que me dijera algo por su extraña forma de actuar. Sin embargo, sólo pude sentir la respiración golpeando en mi rostro.

"Sakura…" – Traté de acercarla aún más a mí, pero ella puso una mano en mi pecho tratando de apartarse – "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada, estoy cansada" – Susurró

Reparé en sus palabras y quizás tenía razón. No me había dado cuenta que sus ojos estaban rojos y que bajo ellos unas grandes ojeras se marcaban.

"¿Estuviste llorando?"

Mi pregunta la tensó, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza – "He dormido mal, eso es todo" – Admitió deshaciéndose de mi abrazo.

"Algo te pasa" – Afirmé viéndola recorrer la sala del departamento como si quisiera alejarse lo más posible de mí – "¿Por qué no me cuentas?"

"Ya te dije que no pasa nada" – Su tono de voz fue un poco más alto – "No tengo ánimos ¿Acaso no entiendes?"

Se cruzó de brazos y su rostro estaba enfadado, pero bajo esa máscara había una profunda tristeza. Lo notaba en sus ojos.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" – Dije sin más. Si estaba de malas sería mejor dejarla sola hasta que se le pasase y pudiéramos volver a estar juntos.

"No" – Respondió finalmente – "¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta?" – Soltó su cabello que iba amarrado en una coleta y abrochó sus zapatillas.

"Si quieres…" – No me apetecía andar caminando si estaba enojada y que se desquitara conmigo, porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

_Paciencia Shaoran…_

Eso es lo único que me quedaba por hacer… tener paciencia.

Tomé mi bolso y salimos bajando por las escaleras. Nadie habló hasta que llegamos a la salida que daba a la calle. Unas personas se cruzaron con nosotros, y las reconocí como los vecinos de Sakura, pero ella no hizo ademán de saludarlos.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"A donde podamos estar solos" – Murmuró bajamente.

**- Sakura -**

Shaoran iba a mi lado sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Yo no contaba con que apareciera en mi departamento sin avisar con esa hermosa sonrisa ladina que me encantaba. Me había hecho las cosas demasiado fáciles y yo no quería eso.

Me costó un mundo mantenerme firme allá arriba mientras buscaba aproximarse tratando de abrazarme y luego besándome sin ser correspondido. Eso había sido lo más duro porque cuando llevó sus labios a los míos, por un momento olvidé todo y quise responderle, pero al final no pude.

Veía en sus ojos las frustración de no saber el por qué de mis reacciones, pero creo que por ahora es mucho mejor así. Ahora no tengo idea a donde nos dirigimos, simplemente tengo las ideas arremolinándose en mi cabeza.

Pude sentir cómo su mano buscaba la mía y enlazaba sus dedos. Suspiré profundamente al darme cuenta que él a pesar de todo quería tenerme cerca.

Eso me dolió más…

Llegamos al parque pingüino y le indiqué que nos sentáramos. Shaoran me hizo caso y se acomodó en la pequeña banca. Como si fuera obra del destino, nadie andaba por ahí ni siquiera los niños que jugaban constantemente en el resbalín.

Nadie sería testigo…

"¿Me contarás que te sucede?" – La voz de Shaoran me despertó y sólo asentí lentamente.

"Hace tiempo quería hablar contigo" – Expresé con toda la máscara de la calma – "Pero nunca encontraba el momento preciso"

Sus ojos ámbares brillaron y no dejaron de mirarme – "Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Kinta ha vuelto a molestarte?"

"Tengo un problema, pero no tiene nada que ver con Kinta"

"¿Entonces con quien? ¿Con alguien de tu familia? ¿Tu hermano?..."

"No" – Nuevamente respondí tratando de sonar fría para que no notara el temblor de mi voz – "Ellos no tienen nada que ver…"

"¿Entonces?" – Se puso de pie quedando junto a mí. Inhaló fuertemente y habló – "Sabes que no se me da muy bien lo de las adivinanzas" – Sonrió medio nervioso – "¿Por qué no eres más clara?"

Puso una de sus manos en mi hombro, pero la retiré inmediatamente acompañando el gesto con mis palabras – "El problema lo tengo contigo Shaoran"

Su mirada se turbó mientras bajaba su mano acomodándola a un lado de su cuerpo. – "¿Conmigo? ¿Qué te hecho?" – Sonó asustado y a la vez intrigado.

"Lo que pasa es que ya no puedo más" – Mis ojos estaban tan fríos como el hielo y mi rostro se mostraba inexpresivo – "Tenemos que dejarlo"

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa incrédula – "¿Dejarlo? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Lo sabes perfectamente. Ya no quiero seguir contigo, me siento atrapada cuando estás cerca. Necesito más aire, necesito mi espacio…_ a solas_" – Las últimas palabras las enfaticé para que pudiera percatarse de qué iba todo esto.

"No…" – Comenzaba a reaccionar. Su rostro suspicaz me observó – "Ayer estabas bien, estábamos bien. No puedes haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Algo te ocurrió"

"No Shaoran, ayer lo pensé mucho y creo que lo mejor es que terminemos todo de una vez, además que yo…"

"¿Qué?" – Achicó sus ojos aguardando mi respuesta.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y fue casi como si llorara por dentro. Sabía que lo que le diría acabaría con todo y que no habría vuelta atrás. Empuñé mis manos para darme valor. Me odiaba por el daño que le estaba causando.

"No te quiero" – Terminé mi frase – "Creo que fue un simple capricho… un desliz como algunos lo llaman" – Sonreí burlonamente – "Ya sabes…" – Me encogí de hombros – "Un pasatiempo"

"Un pasatiempo…" – Susurró bajando la mirada, pero luego la volvió a mí con mucho dolor – "¿Eso fui para ti, un pasatiempo? Yo te quiero Sakura ¿Por qué haces esto? No te creo nada de lo has dicho" – Sus manos fueron hasta mis hombros y me zamarrearon suavemente.

_Yo también te quiero Shaoran…_

"¡Ya basta!" – Le grité alejándome de él – "Entiende esto… se acabó. No quiero saber de ti Shaoran… puedes volver tranquilamente a China"

"Sakura…"

**- Shaoran - **

Ya me causaba una mala espina el que tuviéramos que salir y eso aumentó aún más cuando llegamos al parque y el rostro de Sakura no había cambiado en nada. Me había dejado tomarla de la mano, pero era casi como si caminara solo.

Su piel suave estaba helada y eso que ni siquiera hacía frío. Me senté en la banca y comenzamos a conversar. A medida que hablaba y yo preguntaba mi corazón comenzaba a encogerse y lo hizo mucho más cuando la escuché decir que el problema era conmigo.

Traté de hacer memoria y ver si había hecho algo malo, pero nada.

Mis ojos confundidos se turbaron ante sus palabras y nerviosamente hablé – "¿Conmigo? ¿Qué te hecho?" – Ahora estaba intrigado.

"Lo que pasa es que ya no puedo más" – Expresó fríamente con su rostro carente de felicidad. El pulso me aumentó aún más al ver que estaba buscando la frase siguiente – "Tenemos que dejarlo"

Por unos segundos dejé de respirar y me quedé quieto tratando de digerir el mensaje que me estaba dando. Sonreí incrédulo – "¿Dejarlo? ¿A qué te refieres?" – Prefería pasar por estúpido y hacer el que no entendía.

"Lo sabes perfectamente. Ya no quiero seguir contigo, me siento atrapada cuando estás cerca. Necesito más aire, necesito mi espacio…_ a solas_" – Mi vista se fijó en el gran pingüino que estaba a unos metros de nosotros. No sentía mi cuerpo sólo la cabeza que amenazaba con estallar.

"No…" – Reaccioné por fin y mis ojos viajaron a su rostro inmutable – "Ayer estabas bien, estábamos bien. No puedes haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Algo te ocurrió" – Eso lo sabía, estaba seguro. No podía ser que en un segundo decidiera terminar nuestra relación

"No Shaoran, ayer lo pensé mucho y creo que lo mejor es que terminemos todo de una vez, además que yo…"

"¿Qué?"

_Por favor no lo digas… no lo digas._

"No te quiero, creo que fue un simple capricho… un desliz como algunos lo llaman" –Su boca formó una mueca burlona – "Ya sabes un pasatiempo"

"Un pasatiempo…" – Repetí. Desvié mi vista ahora mucho más lejos, pero la rabia y el dolor aparecieron instantáneamente – "¿Eso fui para ti, un pasatiempo? Yo te quiero Sakura ¿Por qué haces esto? No te creo nada de lo has dicho" – Le dije sin rodeos todo lo que pensaba. No creía que realmente sintiera eso, que hubiera dejado de quererme así como así. Extendí mis brazos hacia ella y comencé a sacudirla despacio.

_O quizás realmente no te quiere…_

"¡Ya basta!" – Me gritó empujándome hacia atrás – "Entiende esto… se acabó. No quiero saber de ti Shaoran… puedes volver tranquilamente a China"

"Sakura…"

Se volteó dándome la espalda. Se pasó una mano por el rostro como si enjugara una lágrima que amenazó con salir.

"Entonces se acabó" – Dije más para mi mismo.

"Sí" – Respondió comenzando a caminar lentamente – "Adiós Shaoran" – Su paso se hizo más y más rápido.

Tuve la intención de ir tras ella para que parara este juego de mal gusto, pero mis piernas no respondieron, sólo temblaron un poco y tuve que sentarme en la banca que soportó todo mi peso.

Una fresca brisa apareció de repente desordenando aún más mi cabello. Mis ojos se encontraban completamente idos, observaban a lo lejos el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse rojizo.

Había estado horas sentado allí y parecía no notarlo. En mi mente sólo tenía la voz de Sakura repitiéndome una y otra vez que no me quería, que había sido su pasatiempo.

_Todo para nada_

Otra vez estaba sufriendo, pero ahora dolía demasiado, tanto que casi no podía soportarlo. Una risita escondió realmente lo que deseaba hacer en esos momentos… gritar como un loco y dejar rienda suelta a mi tristeza.

Las estrellas habían aparecido llenando todo el oscuro cielo. Me levanté de la banca cuando estuve seguro que no caería y comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa de Eriol.

Parecía un muerto viviente y las personas lo notaban, porque una pareja pasó por mi lado y me miraron con preocupación, sin embargo, siguieron su camino.

La vuelta a casa me pareció más larga de lo habitual. La luz del dormitorio de Eriol estaba encendida y supe que estaba en casa.

Abrí la puerta y me fui a mi habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta mi amigo apareció.

"Shaoran" - Me detuve en la puerta sin voltear a verlo – "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Tú lo sabías?" – Pregunté ásperamente.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Sakura?"

Escuchar su nombre tensó todo mi cuerpo. Me armé de valor y dirigí mi vista al rostro de Eriol, el cual se mostró sorprendido al ver el mío.

"Hemos terminado" – Mis palabras hicieron que el dolor se acrecentara en mi pecho

"¿Qué?" – Parecía incrédulo – "¿Por qué si ustedes estaban…?"

"Volveré a China" – Interrumpí su frase antes de escucharla. No quería que preguntara lo mismo que yo llevaba haciendo hace varias horas atrás sin encontrar una respuesta coherente

"¿Cómo que vuelves a China? No puedes, tienes todo aquí, el instituto, tus amigos, ¡Sakura!"

" ¡Ella ya no me importa!" – Grité agriamente – "Además no discutiré mi decisión contigo. Mañana me espera un día muy ajetreado, si me disculpas…"

Entré a la habitación y cerré la puerta sin dejarle una oportunidad para que siguiera con su cuestionario. Lancé el bolso lo más lejos posible viendo como caía sin ningún cuidado al suelo.

Fui a mi cama y me tumbé pensando en lo que le había dicho a Eriol. La verdad el irme a China ni siquiera lo había contemplado, pero ahora no parecía tan mala idea. No soportaría la idea de ver todos los días a Sakura y hacer como si nada pasara.

No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para seguir en Tomoeda después de todo. Siempre me había considerado un hombre fuerte que podía con cualquier cosa, pero no hizo más que llegar Sakura a mi vida y aquel hombre fue reemplazado por uno más vulnerable.

Yo la quería tanto, pero ella… cerré mis ojos con fuerza. No quería seguir escuchándola en mi cabeza, no quería recordar su sonrisa perfecta y sus hermosos ojos que brillaban al mirarme.

Quizás era un cobarde al tomar el camino más fácil y huir, en vez de tratar de aclarar las cosas, pero Sakura había sido bien explícita al decir que quería estar sola porque yo la ahogaba.

Me levanté de un salto y fui al armario sacando la maleta. Eché toda mi ropa desordenada. Fui hasta mi escritorio y tomé algunas cosas sin importancia que pensé que podría extrañar más adelante.

Mis ojos buscaron lo que podía llevarme, pero se toparon con un cuadro que tenía una foto mía y de Sakura. Yo estaba sentado a la mesa y ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Teníamos nuestras manos enlazadas y sonreíamos.

Aquel día había sido mi cumpleaños.

Tomé el cuadro en mis manos y suspiré profundamente. También lo eché dentro de la maleta envuelto en una camisa para que no se rompiera.

Ese sería el único recuerdo que me llevaría de ella y la bufanda verde que me regaló. Lo demás se quedaría aquí… en Japón.

El reloj del velador marcaba la una de la mañana. No volví a sentir a Eriol así que supuse que ya estaría dormido. Salí de mi habitación llevando lo único que podía hacer el intento de calmarme.

Al llegar al jardín puse un cigarro en mi boca y me dispuse a disfrutar del efecto que provocaba en mí. Me senté en el suelo, no importando si ensuciaba la ropa y miré al cielo estrellado.

¿Estaría Sakura tan abatida como yo?

Una triste sonrisa se formó en mis labios. No, lo más probable es que estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente luego de haberse deshecho de su entretención.

"No sé si pueda…" – Musité.

Al final ya todo daba igual, si me iba a China o no a nadie le importaría, y no es que quisiera que toda la gente estuviera pendiente de mí, pero la única persona que deseaba que le importara y que le afectara mi partida ya no me quería.

Pensar en eso fue masoquista.

Le di la última bocanada a mi cigarro aplastándolo contra el piso para apagarlo. Me puse de pie y fui a mi habitación un poco más tranquilo. Quizás necesitaba dormir, quizás el sueño fuera lo que me ayudara a olvidar la pena que sentía.

**&-&-&-&-&**

Abrí los ojos al ver que ya era de día. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza. Dolía horrores, casi como si hubiera bebido litros y litros de alcohol, pero esa idea la había descartado al mismo momento que decidí irme a China.

Fui al cuarto de baño abriendo la ducha y dejando que el agua caliente hiciera lo suyo. No estuve mucho tiempo en el agua así que salí para irme a la habitación y vestirme.

La noche anterior había dejado sin empacar unos jeans oscuro y una camisa azul cuadrillé. Abroché mis zapatos y traté de arreglar un poco mi cabello, pero el intento fue completamente inútil.

Eché un último vistazo a la habitación que me había recibido unos meses atrás, pero la inspección no duró mucho porque sentí unos golpes en la puerta.

"Shaoran ¿Estás despierto?"

Me levanté respirando profundamente, tratando de mantener la compostura para que no me vieran todo lo que estaba sufriendo internamente. No, Shaoran Li se iría dignamente de Tomoeda.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Cuestioné al abrir la puerta.

"Tu madre…" – Levanté mi vista observándolo – "Está abajo, esperándote"

"Ahh…" – Sonreí cansinamente – "Creo que el apodo de bruja no le queda nada de mal. Es casi como si hubiera averiguado que me iría con ella"

"¿Realmente te vas?" – Preguntó mi amigo – "¿Por qué no te tomas algunos días y…" - Abrí la puerta dejando ver la maleta que descansaba a los pies de la cama – "Ohh…"

"No tengo nada más que hacer aquí Eriol" - Tuvo las intenciones de comenzar hablar nuevamente, pero yo prefería que se mantuviera al margen de la situación – "Gracias por todo amigo, extrañaré nuestras conversaciones"

"Shaoran…" – Mi amigo tenía un rostro preocupado y apenado – "Entonces… esto es un hasta pronto ¿o no?"

"No sé si algún día vuelva a Japón" – Respondí tomando la manilla de la maleta – "Por ahora estaré muy ocupado en China"

"Ya veo" – Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, yo le respondí sinceramente el gesto. – "Te extrañaremos Shaoran"

El plural me causó gracia, pero no le dije nada. Estaba seguro que sería el único que lo haría. Nadie más notaría mi ausencia.

En la puerta de en entrada se encontraba mi madre con su típica pose erguida e inmutable.

"Buenos días madre" – La saludé cortésmente mientras ella me saludaba con su cabeza y se daba media vuelta para ir al mismo coche negro que había visto antes.

Me fui a la puerta yendo hacia el coche. Un hombre vestido elegantemente salió del lado del conductor llegando hasta mi lado.

"Buenos días joven Li"

"Buenos días" – Contesté para no ser maleducado, pero no tenía idea de quien era.

Tomó mi maleta y la echó en el maletero, luego se acercó a mí y abrió la puerta para que entrara. Me giré para ver a Eriol parado en la entrada de su casa. Levanté mi mano en señal de despedida y me subí al auto cerrando la puerta.

Eien iba a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No hice ademán de saludarla, de hecho me molestaba profundamente que fuera a mi lado.

"Sabía que cambiarías de opinión" – Expresó feliz – "Ahora todo volverá a ser como antes"

"Ni lo sueñes Eien" – Murmuré.

Observé por la ventana como las casas pasaban rápidamente. Una nostalgia me invadió al ver que mi estadía en Tomoeda había llegado a su fin. Una punzada en mi pecho apareció cuando pasamos por fuera del parque pingüino.

Traté de no recordar lo que había vivido ahí y preferí concentrarme en las pequeñas casas del pueblo.

Segundos después tomábamos la calle que nos llevaría directamente al aeropuerto.

_Adiós Sakura…_

* * *

**Hola!! ¿Cómo están? Supongo que nadie feliz y contento luego de haber leído este capítulo, incluso me atrevería a decir que varios quieren matarme, lo sé. **

**Pero entendamos las razones de todas las cosas y creo que Sakura es muy inocente y cualquier chantaje que se le haga ella terminará accediendo a hacer las cosas aún sacrificando su felicidad…**

**No sé cuantos, pero por lo visto la historia está llegando a su fin. ****Podría haber entre cuatro a seis capítulos más para que termine… así que prepárense porque tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y tengo que reorganizarlas…**

**Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado todo este tiempo y agradecer a:**

**MaafeeeRzhaa – gabyhyatt – Claudia-de-Malfoy - Flores Negras – HaRuNo-SaMy – watchTHEclouds – Salmix-chan – panchaescalona – Angel Zafiro – Diana Prinze – cainat06 – Aramy – HiiruKii-cHaNn – angeli014 – Ichi-Ichi – tsakura – wiiixx – always_mssb**

**Y a todos aquellos anónimos…**

**Sólo me resta decirles que espero sus reviews para saber que tal les pareció el vuelco que tomó la historia… aunque sé que no serán nada buenos… aunque me hace muy feliz ver que aún siguen la historia. GRACIAS!**

**Besitos a todos!**


	14. Es tiempo de madurar

_**Ramune**_

**Es tiempo de madurar…**

_Creo que no podré sobrevivirte.  
Se me acabó la ilusión  
Esa noche en que te fuiste.  
Tú me rabia y dolor  
Imagino tu carita triste  
Cuando me dijiste:_

_Ya no consigo dejar de pensarte,  
Entre_

_Lo siento tanto  
Ya no puedo, me he quedado sin amor._

_¿Para que continuar,  
Si falta corazón?_

_¡Maldito el momento en que te hice mía  
Si dices adiós y te amo todavía!  
Malditas las ganas de volver a verte  
Si ya te he perdido._

_Maldita suerte de quererte aunque se caiga el mundo  
Vivir para ti  
Morir cada segundo._

_Y yo no sabía…_

_Que tú eras tanto y eras todo, el infinito para mí  
Me vuelvo loco amor  
¡Ay que será de mí!_

_El cielo se desplomó…  
Dios sabe que te adoro y te adoré  
Tal vez no fue bastante tal vez me equivoqué  
Hoy el dolor está matándome_

_Mi cielo se desplomó…_

**- Sakura -**

Nunca pensé que las consecuencias de mis palabras dolieran tanto. Faltaba a penas un mes para nuestra graduación y se cumplían casi dos desde la partida de Shaoran. No había vuelto a saber de él, ni siquiera una llamada.

Bueno, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera después del daño que le causé, sin embargo lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era escuchar su dulce voz.

El día en que tomaba vuelo hacia China había recibido una llamada de Eriol diciéndome que si no quería perder a mi novio era necesario que fuera inmediatamente al aeropuerto a detenerlo.

No le hice caso.

Me quedé acurrucada en mi cama pensando solamente en que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Sus ojos ámbares brillantes, su sonrisa torcida, no volvería a sentir una caricia y mucho menos sus besos.

_Sus besos_.

A pesar del tiempo que llevábamos separados aún tenía el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los míos tratando de saber qué era lo que me pasaba. Su mano en mi espalda acercándome mucho más a él y sus ojos preocupados.

Esa imagen jamás se me borraría… en realidad todo ese día.

Cuando llegué a casa destrozada por lo que acababa de hacer Eien me esperaba afuera del edificio. Al ver mi rostro pude ver que la sorpresa se apoderaba de ella, pero luego una alegría macabra adornaba su estúpida sonrisa.

Pasé por su lado, pero su voz me detuvo.

"La Sra. Ieran quiere saber cómo te ha ido" – Expresó – "Aunque por lo que veo las cosas han marchado bien ¿o me equivoco?"

"Déjame en paz" – Respondí secamente

"Uy… estamos de mala parece" – Me volteé a verla y aún seguía en la misma posición y con el mismo rostro que me daban más ganas de golpearlo – "Entonces Sakura ¿Qué le dijiste a Shao-kun?"

"Eso a ti no te importa, pero dile a esa Sra. que Shaoran debería volver con ella. Si no lo hace ya no corre por mi cuenta"

"Entonces ¿Rompiste con él?"

"¿Acaso no era lo que me pidieron?" – Bufé perdiendo la paciencia – "Ahora te pido que te largues no quiero verte en mi vida"

"Yo tampoco Sakura, nunca fuiste de mi agrado y mucho menos cuando estuviste con Shaoran, pero ahora todo será diferente porque él estará conmigo ¿No te parece fabuloso?"

Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera aún más deprisa. Con toda la conmoción de las horas anteriores no había contemplado la idea de que Eien trataría nuevamente de atraparlo.

"Si puedes vivir junto a un hombre que no te quiere…" – Susurré entrando de una vez por todas al edificio.

"¡Maldita!" – Escuché que me gritó desde afuera.

Después de eso no supe cómo llegué al departamento, sólo horas más tarde me encontré tumbada en mi cama viendo que la noche había llegado. Mis ojos estaban tan secos que me pregunté si aún le quedaban lágrimas.

Había llorado todo ese tiempo hasta que me dormí, pero despertarme me había traído a la realidad y comencé otra vez a sollozar.

Ya nada me importaba, de hecho falté la semana completa al instituto, por suerte no estaba en periodo de exámenes porque lo más seguro es que hubiera repetido el año. Al tercer día de mi desaparición Tomoyo llegó a visitarme ya que no había contestado ninguna llamada.

Cuando abrí la puerta se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito al verme. Quien sabe cómo estaba para que se haya sorprendido tanto.

"¡Dios mío!" – Exclamó abrazándome con fuerza. Me faltó sólo ese gesto para que comenzara a llorar nuevamente.

Entramos al departamento y me acomodó en el sofá mientras cerraba la puerta. Luego, se sentó a mi lado esperando en silencio a que me tranquilizara. Mis manos que cubrían mi rostro impedían que mi llanto sonara más fuerte.

"Tranquila Sakura" – Susurró mi amiga acariciando mi espalda – "¿Por qué no me cuentas que ocurre? Shaoran tampoco ha aparecido…"

Escuchar su nombre me provocó una oleada de tristeza y mis temblores se hicieron aún mayores.

"Por favor Sakurita, me estás preocupando" – Mi amiga se apegó aún más a mí – "¿Ha ocurrido algo con Shaoran?"

Asentí sin descubrir mi rostro.

"¿Te ha hecho daño?" - Negué con la cabeza. Tomoyo dio un suspiro – "Si no me cuentas nunca podré ayudarte"

Me saqué las manos secando las lágrimas de mis mejillas y respiré profundo. Mantenía la vista fija en mis pies descalzos y me di cuenta que hacía dos días que no me bañaba.

Me sentí sucia.

Cuando las lágrimas y los temblores cesaron comencé a pensar en lo que le diría a Tomoyo ¿Qué explicación iba a darle? ¿Podía confiar en mi amiga y contarle todo con lujo de detalles?

Una parte de mi cabeza me decía que no lo hiciera porque esto traería consecuencias, pero por otro lado pensaba que lo mejor era hablar con alguien de confianza y sacarme de una vez por todas todo el dolor y el peso que estaba soportando.

Me acuerdo que aquella vez fue la primera en que vi a Tomoyo llorar conmigo. No sabía que decirme ante lo que había hecho y mucho menos tenía una solución al gran problema que tenía.

"¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso? ¡Es su madre!" – Había exclamado furiosa.

"Eien fue la que provocó todo esto…"

"Sabía que esa perra se traía algo entre manos" – Me sorprendió el lenguaje de Tomoyo siendo una chica tan refinada – "Lo siento, pero es que no puedo soportarlo"

Después de tres días había logrado sonreír por escasos segundos ante su comentario. Mi amiga me abrazó al verme y me prometió que buscaría por todos los medios la forma de arreglar el asunto.

"No Tomoyo" – Había sido mi respuesta – "Creo que Shaoran está donde debe… junto a los suyos"

"Pero tú lo quieres ¿Acaso eso no cuenta?"

"Creo que después de las cosas terribles que le dije" – Me llevé una mano a la frente – "¿Te das cuenta que le grité que había sido mi entretención?"

"Bueno, no tenías opción. Aunque si él supiera que realmente no es así podrían…"

"No" – La interrumpí – "Su madre buscaría cualquier medio para separarnos aún si se llegase a enterar de la verdad"

"Ella quiere que se case con Eien" – Afirmó Tomoyo – "¿Shaoran la aceptará?"

Aquella pregunta me hizo estremecer. Shaoran casado… con una mujer que no quiere, aunque eso casi no importaba en las familias adineradas, tú te casabas porque estaban en juegos los negocios de la familia, el amor venía con el tiempo y si es que llegaba.

Después de haberme sincerado con Tomoyo la pena disminuyó, pero sólo un poco. Le hice prometer que no le comentaría nada de esto a Eriol y creo que hasta el día de hoy ha mantenido su promesa, porque desde que Shaoran se fue Eriol con suerte me dirige la palabra.

Aún piensa que fue por mi culpa que su amigo se haya ido, y si bien no lo dice con palabras, su rostro entero lo grita. Tomoyo varias veces habló con él diciéndole que yo estaba quizás hasta peor que Shaoran, pero él simplemente la ignoraba.

Bien, era mejor que siguiera pensando eso.

Ahora estaba mirando por la ventana viendo un cielo estrellado que anunciaba que el día siguiente sería soleado.

_¿A quién le importa eso Sakura?_

Es verdad, ahora ni el clima me afectaba. No me percataba si hacía calor o no, simplemente ya no tenía noción de nada de lo que me rodeara, porque mi corazón estaba completamente frío, por no decir destruido.

De lo único que estaba cien por ciento segura era que extrañaba demasiado a Shaoran y deseaba verlo aunque fuera una vez más.

_Sólo una vez…_

**- Shaoran -**

Estaba en el escritorio de mi padre en la mansión de China revisando papeles de algunas cuentas bancarias. Eran las dos de la mañana y todo estaba en silencio y en oscuridad en la mansión, excepto la sala en donde yo estaba.

Me había costado un poco habituarme al ritmo tan ajetreado que llevaban los empleados de la empresa Li, pero en los casi dos meses que llevaba me habían felicitado diciéndome que aprendía bastante rápido.

La verdad eso no me emocionó. Prefería haber sido un inútil que simplemente no supiera ni siquiera contar, y de hecho fue unos de los pensamientos que cruzó mi mente cuando me enfrentaron a cientos de números sin explicación. Pero pronto, pensaba en el bienestar de mis hermanas y en que su futuro dependía de mi capacidad.

No podía hacerle eso a ellas… a mi madre sí, pero no a mis hermanas.

Estaba con el notebook llevando las cuentas de la empresa y viendo si existían irregularidades. Me había sumergido de lleno en el trabajo y no me permitía ninguna distracción, porque simplemente no deseaba recordar…

Y maldita sea que costaba eso, porque cuando llegaba la hora de dormir, era el único lugar en donde no podía ponerle excusas a mi mente para que pensara y se dejara llevar.

Me acuerdo que los primeros días habían sido los más terribles. Me la pasaba divagando por la mansión sin un rumbo fijo. Estaba la mayoría de las horas sumido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera era consciente del lugar donde me encontraba. Hacía todo lo que me pedían, sin quejarme y con suerte se escuchaba mi voz en la casa porque prácticamente no decía nada.

Mis hermanas estaban tan contentas con mi regreso que me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, pero luego cuando vieron que en el avión habían traído a una marioneta en vez de a su hermano comenzaron las típicas preguntas ¿Qué te pasa? Xiaolang ¿Por qué estás tan deprimido? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? ¿Extrañas Japón?

A la última pregunta había dirigido la mirada al rostro curioso e impaciente de mi hermana Fenmei y negué con la cabeza.

Le había mentido para que no comenzaran con otras preguntas más personales y tocaran el tema que yo por todos los medios quería evitar. Trataba de no pensar si quiera en su nombre, pero era imposible.

_Sakura _

La extrañaba tanto, pero ese sentimiento se opacaba al recordar la última vez que la vi y me llenaba de rabia y dolor al repetirme una y otra vez que había sido un estúpido por creer en sus palabras y en su cariño fingido.

Porque eso es lo que ella me había dado, un cariño falso para entretenerse.

El ruido en la puerta me sacó de mis cavilaciones y agradecí quien fuera la persona que estaba dando suaves golpes.

"Pase" – Dije mirando nuevamente la pantalla del notebook.

Mi hermana Fanren apareció detrás de la puerta vestida con una bata de color rojizo que le llegaba hasta los pies.

"¿Aún despierto?" – Preguntó entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Me quedan algunos cosas que arreglar ¿Necesitas algo?"

"No" – Se sentó en el sofá que estaba al frente del escritorio – "Sólo bajé por un vaso de agua"

"Hmm" – Murmuré tratando de mantener la atención en lo que hacía, pero fue imposible al sentir su mirada fija en mi rostro – "¿Qué pasa Fanren? Estoy ocupado"

"No te enojes hermanito. Sólo pensaba en lo mucho que has crecido este último tiempo"

"¿Así? Pues no lo había notado" – Respondí sin emoción mientras guardaba los papeles en un maletín.

"¿Mañana tienes una reunión?"

"Sí, con los padres de Eien"

"¡Vaya!" – Se sorprendió con mi respuesta – "Así que por fin te casas" – Dijo desganada

"¿De qué hablas?" – Me horroricé con sus palabras – "Mañana es estrictamente profesional, porque ya les dejé en claro que no me casaré con Eien ni con nadie. No me interesa el matrimonio"

"¿Y puedo saber por qué?"

"No creo en el amor. Es pura basura" – Mi voz sonó tan dura, pero a mi hermana no le sorprendió. Había convivido varios años con mi madre para que esto pudiera impresionarla.

"¿Podemos charlar un poco?" – Preguntó alegremente. Al ver que me negaría insistió – "Por favor Xiaolang, serán solo unos segundos, pero quiero que estés sentado y tranquilo"

Observé a mi hermana y bufé exasperado. No podía negarme a nada que ella me pidiera por algo era mi hermana favorita y verla con ese rostro tan alegre sólo me había hecho bajar la guardia. Sonrió aún más al ver que yo accedía a su petición.

Me senté en el sofá de al frente y apoyé mi rostro entre mis manos que descansaban en mis rodillas.

"Bien ¿De qué quieres hablar?"

Ella me miró por largo rato y depositó el vaso en la mesa de al lado. Yo sabía más o menos de qué trataba el asunto así que me concentré aún más para no dejar caer la máscara fría que me había puesto desde que puse un pie en la mansión.

"No sé si mis hermanas se darán cuenta Xiaolang, pero a mí no me engañas" – Dijo mirándome de forma desafiante – "Sé que en Japón te pasó algo"

"No sé de qué hablas" - Traté de hacerme el desentendido

"Tú no te viniste a hacer cargo del negocio familiar porque querías ¿O me equivoco?"

"Sigo órdenes de mi padre, eso es todo" – Me mantenía serio mirándola tan fijo como ella a mí.

"Eso lo sé, pero siento que hay algo más y me gustaría saberlo"

"No hay más Fanren. Mi madre fue a buscarme y volví ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?"

"Eso es lo que me extraña porque recuerdo perfectamente que deseabas a toda costa irte de esta casa y lo conseguiste, pero ahora vuelves como si nada"

"Ya no soy un niño, era hora de madurar"

"Lo sé y vieras lo orgullosa que me siento, pero estás actuando como un títere. Haces todo lo que madre te pide sin rebelarte. Estás todo el día amargado y siempre estás trabajando como si de ello dependiera tu vida"

"El bienestar familiar está en mi manos"

"¡Mira como estás hablando Xiaolang!" – Expresó levantándose de su asiento – "Estás viviendo una vida que no quieres, no eres feliz se te nota"

"Soy feliz a mi manera"

"¿Así? y ¿podrías decirme quien es la chica que sale contigo en esa foto que ocultas bajo tu cama?"

Me quedé de piedra. Fanren había descubierto la foto en la que salía junto a Sakura el día de mi cumpleaños.

"Estuviste registrando mis cosas" – Murmuré enojado – "¿Quién te dio permiso?"

"La encontré por casualidad y no te enojes. Ahora respóndeme ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es tu novia?"

"No, y no quiero hablar de eso"

"Entonces sí es tu novia"

"¡Ya te dije que no!" – Me levanté del asiento furioso y luego volví a sentarme tratando de calmarme al ver que Fanren me fruncía el ceño.

"Por lo que veo es peor de lo que pensaba" – Susurró para sí. Se acercó a mi lado y se inclinó hasta quedar a mi altura. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y dijo – "Xiaolang quiero ayudarte"

La máscara de mi rostro estaba bien sujeta hasta ese momento en donde pude ver en los ojos de Fanren la sinceridad de sus palabras. No sabía si debía hablar de Sakura con ella, no era correcto, pero era mejor eso a llevar el dolor yo solo.

Mis ojos se tornaron tristes y la máscara cayó. Dejé que mis palabras pudieran expresar aunque sea un poco todo lo que estaba sintiendo y ella pudiera darse cuenta lo mal que la estaba pasando.

"¿Me contarás porque estás tan triste hermanito?" – Dijo con un tono amable y cariñoso – "Sólo quiero ayudarte"

Seguí mirándola a los ojos hasta que me rendí. Solté todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en mis pulmones y traté de relajarme.

"Sí, aquella chica que viste en la foto era mi novia, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto"

"Sakura" – Farfulló – "Tiene un lindo nombre y es muy hermosa"

"Lo es" – Afirmé lo que había dicho – "Sin embargo, no es lo que parece. En la foto puedes apreciar un rostro hermoso, pero por dentro es la persona más cruel que puede existir"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos – "¿Por qué? Si se ve tan feliz y se nota que te quería mucho"

Sonreí tristemente al pensar que Sakura era mejor actriz al transmitir, incluso hasta por una foto, amor por mí.

"Eso es lo que le hizo creer a todos, pero un día antes de venir a China ella terminó conmigo diciéndome cosas horribles"

Sus manos apresaron mucho más a las mías y noté que su rostro se llenaba de melancolía.

"íbamos a cumplir cinco meses juntos. Cuando nos conocimos todo fue peleas entre nosotros porque compartíamos departamento y queríamos que el otro se fuera"

"¿Compartían departamento?" – Sus ojos brillaron de forma pícara – "Hermanito…" – Su tono fue sospechoso como si pensara que entre Sakura y yo…

"O no Fanren, con Sakura nunca pasó nada porque luego ella se puso de novia de otro tipo que resultó ser un patán, pero al final nos dimos cuenta que nos _queríamos_ y terminamos juntos" – Acentué la palabra de forma irónica

"¿Y qué pasó? Por lo que me cuentas todo iba bien entre ustedes"

"Como te dije, ella terminó conmigo diciéndome que no me quería y que sólo había sido su entretención por el tiempo que estuvimos juntos"

"¿Y por qué ese cambio tan rápido? ¿No te dio otra explicación?"

"No, sólo eso y al final me dijo que volviera tranquilo a China porque ella no quería volver a verme"

"Y por eso estás así… Xiaolang" – Mi hermana soltó mis manos y me abrazó fuertemente – "Estás sufriendo por amor"

"No Fanren" – Le dije separándome de ella – "Yo ya no siento nada por esa chica. Ella es pasado"

"Xiaolang" – Me miró a los ojos mientras que yo desviaba la vista – "No te engañes, si vieras como tus ojos brillaron al pronunciar su nombre"

Es verdad, mi corazón había estado palpitando como loco al momento de contar la historia.

"Tengo que sacármela de la cabeza. Ella ahora debe estar muy bien sin mí"

"Puede ser, aunque a mí me parece raro su cambio de actitud ¿No trataste de hablar nuevamente con ella?"

"No, porque me costó casi un día completo poder reaccionar y digerir todo lo que me había dicho. Con suerte pude llegar a la casa donde estaba viviendo y al otro día mi madre ya me estaba esperando para ir al aeropuerto"

Los ojos de mi hermana se achicaron como si desconfiara de algo – "Bastante curioso" – Repuso acariciándose el mentón

"Por eso necesito trabajar para que así pueda olvidarla de una vez por todas"

Fanren observó mi pose decidida y luego se puso de pie – "No creo que sea la mejor solución, pero si prefieres…"

"Es la única opción que tengo por el momento" – Suspiré yendo hacia donde había dejado mi notebook.

Mi hermana me siguió y dijo – "Gracias hermanito" – Levanté mi vista hacia ella – "Ya sabes, por confiar en mí" – Me guiño un ojo y se acercó a la puerta – "No te quedes hasta muy tarde ¿Vale?"

"Buenas noches Fanren y… gracias"

No tenía que decirle que no contara nada porque a ella era la única persona a quien le confiaba mis secretos y siempre me los guardaba, jamás me había defraudado y mucho menos ahora que vio todo lo que estaba sufriendo.

Me volví a sentar frente al notebook y revisé el correo electrónico que me había hecho en Japón para mantenerme comunicado con mis amigos de allá. Sabía de antemano que no habría nada allí, excepto por los famosos spam que llegaban.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que Eriol me había escrito hacía más de una semana. Abrí ansioso el mail para saber noticias de él.

_Hola Shaoran:_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? ¿Ya te acostumbraste? Me imagino que sí…_

_¿Sabes? El equipo de fútbol te extraña, los chicos no paran de preguntarme si algún día regresarás, aunque creo que la respuesta será la misma que me diste el día en que te fuiste._

_Nosotros por acá estamos bien terminando los exámenes finales porque en un mes más nos graduamos de la prepa. Tomoyo está feliz porque estudiará diseño y bueno yo estoy decidiendo entres las ingenierías. Pero en general todos bien…_

_Espero seguir en contacto contigo._

_Cuidate._

_Eriol._

Cuando terminé de leerlo me alegré al saber que los chicos del equipo extrañaban a su ex capitán, pero la tristeza volvió nuevamente al ver que en ninguna de las líneas era nombrada Sakura. Me hubiera gustado mucho saber cómo estaba ella, o si habría dicho algo de mí.

Apreté el vínculo responder y comencé a escribir…

_Hola Eriol_

_Gracias por tu mensaje, acabo de verlo y por eso no había contestado antes. Te cuento que estoy trabajando en la empresa y ya estoy tomando el ritmo. Mi madre me ha colocado en unas clases avanzadas para poder terminar la preparatoria y así hacerme cargo definitivamente de las empresas Li._

_En realidad estoy bien, el cambio ha sido un poco brusco pero nada que no pueda soportar… aunque ya debes de saber que extraño Japón._

_Me alegro por Tomoyo y por ti. Dale cariños de mi parte y a… Mejor olvídalo._

_Cuidate._

_Xiaolang._

Envié el mensaje con un poco de nostalgia. Había querido decirle tantas cosas para Sakura, pero era mejor así. No quería que saliera burlándose porque yo aún pensaba en ella.

Las palabras de mi hermana se quedaron grabadas en mi mente, el cómo dudaba de la reacción que tuvo Sakura y su cambio tan repentino.

Apagué el notebook y las luces de la sala para ir a mi habitación. Estaba agotado y eso era mucho mejor porque así las noches se pasaban sin que me hubiera quedado desvelado pensando en Sakura.

_Maldita sea…cuanto la extraño._

**&-&-&-&-&-&**

**- Fanren -**

El día anterior había estado conversando con mi hermano y por fin pude saber el por qué de su rostro tan deprimido.

Sabía que alguna chica tenía que ver en el asunto y confieso que cuando me contó lo que la tal Sakura había hecho me dieron ganas de matarla. ¿Cómo hacía sufrir de esa forma a mi pobre hermano? Ya bastante había tenido con Eien, que por cierto me seguía cayendo horrible.

Estaba tomando desayuno en una de las tantas salas de la mansión cuando vi a mi madre acercarse.

"Buenos días madre" – La saludé de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre, con aquel tono duro e inexpresivo.

"¿Tus hermanas aún no se levantan?" – Preguntó sentándose en la silla de al frente.

"No, aún siguen durmiendo" – En ese momento una de las sirvientas se acercó para servirle el café matutino y luego se marchó de inmediato a la cocina.

"¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?" – La observé fijamente. ¿Qué le pasaba que estaba tan comunicativa?

"Estaba pensando en Xiaolang" – Le di un pequeño sorbo a mi te y dejé descansar la taza en el platillo – "¿Sabías que tenía una novia en Japón?"

"Sí" – Sus ojos desaprobatorios viajaron a mi rostro – "Una niñita vulgar que iba con él al instituto"

"¿Y tú sabes por qué ella terminó con él?"

"No, y tampoco le daría mucha importancia a un capricho infantil"

"Yo no lo consideraría de esa forma madre" – Miré por la ventana al inmenso jardín lleno de rosas rojas – "Xiaolang está muy deprimido"

"Xiaolang tiene que crecer Fanren. Ya no es un niño de cinco años, ahora es el heredero de las empresas Li y no puede distraerse con ese tipo de cosas"

"Pero él está enamorado de ella" – Seguí observando hacia fuera. Me estaba entrando la cólera por las cosas que estaba diciendo y sentir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo los sentimientos de mi hermano.

"Fanren, eso no es enamorarse"

"¿Acaso tú lo sabes?" – Mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella y vi como la furia aparecía en ambas – "¿Alguna vez te has enamorado madre?"

"Enamorarse en sinónimo de debilidad y eso lo sabes bien. En estos tiempos sólo importa mantenerte rodeado por personas de un status alto con quienes puedas negociar"

"Los sentimientos no se compran"

"Xiaolang debe casarse con la hija de Miyamoto y esa niñita de Japón sólo estaba causando problemas"

"¿Y por eso decidiste separarlos?"

Por primera vez mi madre fue presa del desconcierto, aunque fuera por unos segundos, pero inmediatamente volvió a recuperar la inexpresividad. Dejó su taza en la mesa y comenzó hablar tranquilamente.

"Ella estaba interfiriendo en mis planes"

No pude soportarlo más y me levanté como una fiera de mi asiento.

"¿Te das cuenta que le estás causando un daño terrible a tu hijo? ¿Qué clase de madre eres?"

Una bofetada en mi mejilla acalló las palabras siguientes. – "Tú no sabes nada lo que significa ser madre y velar por el bienestar de tus hijos"

Sonreí tristemente acariciando mi mejilla roja – "Espero que por lo menos tu conciencia pueda remorderte el daño que le has causado a Xiaolang"

Y salí de la sala yéndome a mi habitación al momento en que unas pocas lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro. Xiaolang estaba sufriendo y lo peor es que su propia madre se lo había causado.

No sabía si contarle sobre la conversación que tuve minutos atrás. Mi hermano era bastante testarudo y lo más probable es que no me creyera ni una palabra.

Al pasar por la ventana divisé a la familia Miyamoto dirigirse hacia nuestra mansión. Mi madre me había dejado bien en claro que quería que Xiaolang se casara con esa niñita malcriada.

_No lo hagas, por favor…_

**- Shaoran -**

La familia Miyamoto había llegado a la reunión que tenían con nuestra familia. Los hice pasar al estudio en donde recibíamos a nuestros invitados, principalmente socios y comerciantes, para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente.

"Siéntense por favor" – Les dije de forma cortés mientras yo tomaba asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

"Gracias Xiaolang" – Expresó Hideaki Miyamoto, el padre de Eien – "Estamos agradecidos de que hayas accedido a juntarte con nosotros"

"Me alegra" – Mi vista se fijó en Eien que estaba sentada junto a su madre – "Aunque no hay necesidad que las damas escuchen nuestra charla, puede tornarse un poco aburrida" – Les sonreí falsamente, sin embargo, ellas no lo notaron.

"No te preocupes por nosotras Shao-kun" – Respondió Eien con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me encogí de hombros ante su respuesta. Mirar a aquella familia me había traído recuerdos cuando nos juntábamos de esta forma, acompañados de mi madre, para ver los preparativos de la boda.

Habíamos tenido unos pequeños inconvenientes para la realización de la ceremonia, ya que la madre de Eien era proveniente de mi país, China y su padre japonés.

La mujer que ahora me miraba fijamente había insistido en realizar toda la boda en torno a las culturas chinas, pero el padre se había negado por cuanto sus parientes japoneses esperaban que se hiciera según la suya.

Al final todo había quedado en nada cuando a Eien se le ocurrió engañarme y yo meses después viajé a Japón.

"Bien" – Saqué unos papeles y los extendí en la mesa – "He comprobado que la empresa ubicada en Estados Unidos ha tenido algunos problemas económicos"

"La verdad es que William ha tratado por todos los medios arreglar la situación, pero al parecer ninguno de sus métodos ha dado resultado"

"Ya veo" – Observé nuevamente las hojas con los números – "Sin embargo, creo que por el momento no hay de qué alarmarse. Las cifras no han tenido una baja importante"

"Ayer hablé con el abogado Kinomoto y me dijo que hay otras personas interesadas en asociarse a la empresa"

Aquel apellido captó toda mi atención – "¿Kinomoto dices?"

"Sí, Touya Kinomoto es el abogado que se encarga de la parte legal ¿No sabías?"

"No"

Me sorprendió saber que el hermano de Sakura estaba ligado a mi empresa, aunque no se lo hice notar a las personas que tenía al frente. Sin embargo, Eien captó el apellido y frunció el ceño cuando me observó.

Lo más probable es que se haya dado cuenta del alcance de nombre.

Recordé aquella vez en que Kinomoto llamó a la casa de Sakura y yo le colgué el teléfono, después su hermana tuvo que tranquilizarlo y le dijo que yo era su novio.

¿Habría asociado mi apellido con la empresa que trabajaba? Lo más probable es que sí porque Sakura me contó que era extremadamente celoso y sobre-protector. Sin embargo, conmigo nunca hizo nada.

"¿Y qué tal hace su trabajo?" – Pregunté de forma casual – "¿Ha tenido alguna irregularidad?"

"No, a pesar de ser un chico bastante joven ha llevado muy bien el cargo. No hemos tenido ninguna queja y al parecer es bien hábil para los negocios"

"Pues me alegro" – Contesté sinceramente.

"Quizás algún día tengas la oportunidad de conocerlo"

"Pues no sabes el gusto que me daría" – Sonreí, pero esta vez de forma sincera.

_Para decirle en su cara que fui yo quien le colgó el teléfono aquella vez…_

"Xiaolang…" – La voz de Jun Miyamoto me sacó de mis cavilaciones – "Queremos hablarte de algo importante"

Parpadeé confundido al escucharla. Aquella mujer eran pocas las veces en que abría la boca y las veces que lo hacía era para abordar un tema en particular.

"Si va a hablarme de la boda, le digo inmediatamente que no"

"Xiaolang, por favor" – Rogó la mujer – "Déjame por lo menos darte algunas razones"

"No Jun" – Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre – "No tengo nada en contra de ustedes y de verdad que no miento al decir que perdoné a Eien por el error que cometió"

Eien bajó su rostro avergonzado – "Lo siento" – Dijo de forma tímida, pero yo ya no le creía esa faceta, me había dejado en claro que yo conocía a una Eien completamente falsa.

"No te disculpes" – Hablé cortante – "Les soy sincero que yo sí quería casarme con ella, pero no puedo arriesgarme a un matrimonio que va directo al fracaso"

"Pero si yo te amo" – Respondió de inmediato Eien – "Siempre te he amado"

"Pero lamentablemente yo dejé de hacerlo hace tiempo" – El rostro de Sakura apareció en mi mente y lo borré tan rápido como llegó – "Por ahora quiero estar solo y no tengo interés en casarme… nunca"

"No digas eso Xiaolang" – La voz de mi madre entrando a la sala hizo que todos la miráramos – "La familia Miyamoto ha venido exclusivamente para eso, para arreglar las diferencias entre ustedes"

Miré de forma reprobatoria al hombre que había insistido en hablar de negocios y éste agachó su cabeza instantáneamente.

"Madre, usted sabe perfectamente cual es mi postura ante esto"

"Pero no seas tan terco. Tuviste una desilusión en Japón y por eso ¿rechazas a Eien?" – Se acercó colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica – "No ha hecho más que repetirme que te ama"

Me levanté del asiento molesto por esas palabras. ¿Quién se creía mi madre que era para andar ventilando mis cosas? Suficiente ya tenía con aparentar modales y tolerancia frente a ella, pero ¿Hasta cuando duraría aquello?

"Eso no les concierne a los Miyamoto, así que por favor no lo ande divulgando"

"Pero Xiaolang, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad"

"Y se lo agradezco, pero ya dejé en claro que no me casaré con Eien por mucho que tengamos negocios con su familia" – Suspiré contando hasta diez para no gritarle a mi madre – "Y si buscan un buen partido, creo que no soy el único que existe. Si quieres puedes volver a buscar a Ishiro ¿no te parece?"

Le sonreí a Eien quien ahora se encontraba sorprendida, pero pronto su boca formó una mueca de disgusto. Tampoco me quedé a ver lo que respondería porque salí de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

¿Aún seguían con la idea de casarme? ¿No entendían que con Eien jamás, pero jamás volvería a tener una relación?

Caminé hacia el jardín tratando de escabullirme de toda esa presión que la mansión ejercía en mí. Me solté un poco la corbata y me desabotoné el primer botón de la camisa.

Hasta en eso había influenciado mi madre, diciéndome que un Li no podía andar vestido como un pordiosero, refiriéndose a mis jeans y mis camisas que tanto amaba. Me había obligado a vestir todos los días formalmente y yo estúpidamente le había hecho caso.

No sé por qué razón lo hice, sólo pensé que ya nada más importaba en mi vida y que todo daba lo mismo, por eso hacía todo lo que mi madre me encomendaba, de hecho ahora que me daba cuenta, desde que bajé del avión jamás le hice saber lo que pensaba o sentía.

Excepto en el tema de la boda, claro.

Me adentré mucho más, recorriendo los muros de arbustos que se encontraban perfectamente ceñidos a un camino de piedra. Algunos rayos de sol llegaron hasta mi cara y respiré el olor que emanaba de aquel lugar.

A pesar de odiar con todo mi ser la mansión en la que estaba, este lugar era mi favorito porque en él podía mostrarme tal cual era, sin presiones y mucho menos sin mi madre.

Hubiera sido tan perfecto haber compartido mi lugar casi secreto, y digo casi, porque toda la gente de la casa alguna vez había paseado por él, con…

_Olvídala ya Shaoran…_

Obligué a mi mente a no pensar en ella y lo logré. Dejaría en paz esos recuerdos que me atormentaban, ahora yo tenía una nueva vida.

**- Sakura -**

Estaba a punto de dar mi último examen del instituto y para colmo era de la materia que más detestaba, matemáticas.

El profesor nos había prometido que no sería complicado y que si le poníamos empeño todos pasaríamos, incluida yo.

No me pasó desapercibida la mirada que me dio antes de entregarme el examen y desearme buena suerte. Aunque lo que después había murmurado me había desconcentrado por completo.

El profesor de matemáticas aún se lamentaba por la partida de Shaoran, ya que lo tenía contemplado para las olimpiadas de matemáticas que se celebraron hace una semana atrás y en donde nuestro Instituto quedó cuarto lugar.

"Que lástima que el chico Li hubiera tenido que marcharse" – Había dicho– "Con él teníamos la victoria asegurada"

Yo ni siquiera lo miré cuando habló, sólo bajé mi vista y sentí la pena apoderarse de mí, pero pronto Tomoyo me susurró cuando el profesor fue a su asiento.

"¡Vamos Sakurita, yo sé que puedes!" – Mi amiga me estaba dando ánimos al ver que estaba perdiendo la concentración pensando en Shaoran – "Has valer tus horas de esfuerzo"

Y es verdad, cómo el examen de matemáticas era el último en rendir, me había quedado todos los días anteriores hasta muy tarde resolviendo ejercicios. Tomoyo se había ofrecido a ayudarme y le había pedido a Eriol que por favor también me ayudara.

Él, al principio se había negado, pero con lo persuasiva que es mi amiga no me extrañó verlo algunos días en mi departamento.

Incluso, hasta en mis horas de estudio Shaoran se hacía presente, y como olvidarlo si él era el encargado de ayudarme cada vez que teníamos alguna prueba de ese ramo.

La campana avisando que la hora había terminado sonó. Todos nos levantamos para entregar la hoja con las respuestas. Yo no lo había encontrado tan complicado, pero igual hubo algunos ejercicios que me hicieron casi explotar el cerebro.

"¿Cómo te fue?" – Preguntó mi amiga – "No ha estado tan difícil"

"No sé" – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros – "He respondido lo que sabía, aunque en algunos ejercicios me aventuré a contestarlos"

"Los resultados estarán a la salida, espero que todos pasemos" – Me regaló una de sus tantas sonrisas amables – "Ten confianza Saku, sé que terminaremos bien nuestro último año"

"Eso espero" – Susurré.

Eriol se había aproximado a nosotras y sólo se limitó a saludarme, para luego conversar con Tomoyo e ignorarme por completo.

"Los dejo chicos" – Dije pasando por su lado.

Cuando estaba abandonando la sala escuché a Tomoyo reclamarle a su novio por la forma tan fría en la que me trataba. Me sonreí y me prometí recordar que hablaría con ella para que dejara ese tema. No vaya a ser que por mi culpa fueran a tener problemas.

Subí a la terraza del edificio y me acerqué a la baranda teniendo una vista maravillosa de un cielo despejado con una que otra nube adornándolo. Me pregunté si Shaoran estaría observando el cielo igual que yo.

_Tonta Sakura… _

Era obvio que no lo estaría haciendo, si se iba a hacer cargo de una empresa lo que menos iba a tener sería tiempo para andar viendo cielos despejados. Aunque después una imagen bastante desagradable apareció en mi mente.

Shaoran abrazando por la cintura a Eien y ambos sonriendo.

Hice una mueca ante esta visión y traté de borrarla inmediatamente. Ya había sido lo bastante estúpida al haberle entregado en bandeja a Shaoran como para que ahora me atormentara ante la sola idea de que ellos estuvieran juntos.

El móvil que comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo me volvió a la realidad. El nombre de Touya aparecía en la pantalla.

"Hola hermano" – Saludé sin emoción en mi voz, siendo que hace dos meses que no sabía de él – "¿Cómo estás?"

"_Hola Sakura" _– Respondió con su tono tan característico – "_Bien" _– Sus respuestas eran tan precisas como las mías.

"¿Cómo va el trabajo?" – Quise cerciorarme de que la madre de Shaoran hubiera cumplido su parte.

"_Bien, con algunos problemas, pero en general bien" _– Hizo una pausa y añadió – _"¿Estás bien? Suenas triste"_

"Estoy bien hermano, sólo estoy cansada. He estado con los exámenes y no he dormido mucho que digamos"

"_¿Es sólo por eso?" _– Carraspeó y comenzó a hablar – "_He oído que ese tal Shaoran Li es el nuevo dueño de todas las empresas Li y que ahora está viviendo en China ¿Ese no era tu novio?"_

Me quedé sorprendida ante sus palabras y no pude responderle.

"_Sakura ¿Estás ahí?" - N_o me di cuenta cuando había comenzado a llorar – _"¿Estás llorando?"_

"N-No" – Mi voz se había quebrado a pesar de mis esfuerzos – "Aquel chico sí _era_ mi novio" – Recalqué el era para que no siguiera preguntando.

"_Vaya… había sospechado de él cuando me dijiste su nombre la vez en que el mocoso me colgó el teléfono. Quien pensaría que ahora es mi jefe…"_

"Son las vueltas de la vida" – Traté de sonar más animada pero no pude – "Tuvo que marcharse…"

"_Lo siento"_ – Susurró dejándome atónita – _"Supongo que a veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios por los que quieres"_

Me llevé una mano a la boca para no gritarle por teléfono, el gran sacrificio que había tenido que hacer por él. No me arrepentía, en lo absoluto, simplemente pensaba que la vida era sumamente injusta.

"_Y me he enterado que ese chico en el poco tiempo que lleva ha hecho maravillas con la empresa"_

"¿Sabes si… está bien?" – Pregunté con la esperanza de aunque sea por medio de mi hermano saber noticias de él.

"_No, sólo lo que se comenta por aquí en Estados Unidos, pero ¿No te ha llamado?"_

"Hermano… Shaoran y yo rompimos un día antes que se fuera a China"

"_Ahh…no lo sabía" –_ Después de eso nadie dijo nada – "_Bien Sakura, sólo quería saber si estabas bien. ¿No te ha hecho falta dinero?"_

"No, estoy bien" –Escuché el timbre que anunciaba la otra clase – "Tengo que colgar, debo entrar a clases"

"_Bien, cuidate y te llamaré en cuanto pueda"_

Corté la comunicación y me quedé unos segundos más ahí. Mi hermano no me lo había dicho directamente, pero si Shaoran se había convertido en todo un as para manejar las empresas significaba que había podido superarlo, en cambio yo…

Mi visión se tornó borrosa, pero no dejé que las lágrimas cayeran. Si por lo visto Shaoran era feliz con su nueva vida, era necesario que yo superara el tema y comenzara a sonreír nuevamente, porque definitivamente Shaoran y yo nunca más volveríamos a estar juntos.

Era tiempo de madurar…

**

* * *

****Autora: Hola chicos y chicas!! ¿Cómo están? Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, y eso que mi intención era hacerlo hace algunos días, pero es que en casa ha habido algunas celebraciones y salidas que fue imposible negarme jejeje.**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? La verdad, éste fue para mostrar un poco la vida que llevan los personajes ahora que están separados y **_**solos**_**… sí. La canción del principio es de Sin Bandera, andaba buscando algo que pudiera transmitir los sentimientos, más de Shaoran que Sakura... si la leen se darán cuenta.**

**Dije que faltaban entre 4 a 6 capítulos para terminar, por lo menos la historia ya tiene final… sí, y los hechos que ocurrirán después de esto también, así que pueden estar tranquilos que no abandonaré la historia. Mi idea es terminarla antes de entrar a la universidad ¬¬… En fin…**

**Está más decirle que espero ansiosa sus comentarios, soy tan feliz porque la historia ha tenido aceptación… pero si ya estamos cerca de los 300 reviews ¡Eso es fantástico! Así que chicos/as espero me sigan apoyando.**

**Quiero agradecer a: **

**Gabyhyatt – Sayuri Noa – Ichi –Ichi - ****.o – Niicole – Angel Zafiro – Klaudia–de-Malfoy – PIGUY – wiiixx – HaRuNo-SaMy – Salmix-chan – angie-badgirl – Rosh Bernal – ale-cullen4 – Alejandra – Anais-Lovely-Angel – Sauma Sakura – Pilii – agu – watchTHEclouds – cainat06 – Sweet-Sugar-894 – lfanycka - tsakura_ – Aramy – always_mssb**

**Chicas sé que a algunas quieren matarme y no les gustó el giro de la historia, pero creo que siempre tiene que haber su toque de suspenso… creo que hasta en la vida real las cosas no son tan fáciles, y en mis historias no es la excepción.**

**Muchas gracias por dejar su comentario… de verdad, leeré yo creo más de 3 veces lo que dicen para ver si alguna se lleva el trofeo de lo que esta cabeza loca está pensando.**

**Así también gracias a los que pasan de forma anónima, aunque los animo a que dejen su review y me comenten qué les pareció.**

**Besos mis querididididisimas lectoras/es… nos leemos en otra oportunidad.**


	15. Pasaje a la felicidad

_**Ramune**_

**Pasaje a la felicidad**

**- Shaoran -**

Después de haber tenido la conversación con la familia Miyamoto sobre el matrimonio, nadie más volvió a tocar el tema.

Mis palabras, al parecer por fin eran escuchadas, aunque tanta calma también me parecía extraño. Mi hermana Fanren había hecho más concurrentes sus visitas a la sala donde me quedaba trabajando hasta muy tarde.

Conversábamos de varias cosas, incluyendo mi estadía en Japón, aunque ese tema no lo sacaba muy a menudo y yo lo agradecía enormemente. Lo último que me contó fue que estaba conociendo a un hombre llamado Liang.

"Trabaja en el departamento de asesoría legal" – Me dijo entusiasmada – "Hemos hablado varias veces y ahora último me invitó a salir"

"Hmm" – Mi ceño se frunció al escuchar eso – "Ten cuidado Fanren"

"Hermanito, Liang es muy amable y por el momento nos estamos conociendo, no hay nada serio entre nosotros"

"Lo sé, pero pareces… muy ilusionada" – La observé – "No quiero verte sufrir"

Ella rodó sus ojos – "Xiaolang, tengo veinticuatro años, ya no soy una niña y sé perfectamente qué hombre parece serio y quien no"

"Para sufrir no hay edad y eso deberías saberlo" – Volví mi vista al notebook, pero en realidad quería evitar que viera la tristeza reflejada en mis ojos.

"Hermano…" – Estiró su mano y la apoyó en la mía – "No te amargues o sino lo pensaré dos veces antes de venir a contarte mis cosas"

"Fanren, eres la única que ha sabido comprenderme y te pido por favor que no te alejes. Me ha costado mucho estar aquí en China y hacer como que nada pasó, pero gracias a ti he podido sobrellevarlo mejor" – Le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

"Eres mi hermano preferido y no te preocupes que no te dejaré"

Aún mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro, pero pronto se colocó seria y abandonó mi mano volviéndola a su lugar. Se quedó en silencio como si pensara en algo importante.

"¿Qué pasó? De repente te quedaste callada" – Le dije haciéndola volver a tierra.

"Es sólo que…" – Se movió incómoda en su lugar y habló – "¿Puedes decirme cuáles fueron las palabras exactas que esa chica te dijo?"

No había necesidad de preguntar a quien se refería y me perturbó profundamente su pregunta.

"Fanren, no quiero hablar de eso. Además ya está casi olvidado…"

"Por favor" – Suplicó – "Necesito saberlo"

Me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla y cerré mis ojos pesadamente. Hubo un momento que estuvimos en silencio hasta que mis palabras lo cortaron.

"Me dijo que ya no me quería y que había sido su entretención" – Apreté con fuerza mis puños y me maldije al darme cuenta que sus palabras todavía tenían efecto en mí – "Que volviera a China tranquilo porque ya no deseaba verme más" – Suspiré profundamente.

Sus ojos brillaron como si acababa de hacer un descubrimiento - "Me dijiste que el día anterior mi madre había ido a verte para decirte que tenías que volver a China ¿No es así?"

"¿Qué estás sugiriendo Fanren?"

Comenzó a mover nerviosamente sus manos – "Es que tenía una teoría" – Su mirada se desvió a un punto fijo – "Mi madre quería traerte de vuelta a toda costa, además me dijiste que no le comentaste nada a Sakura con respecto a su visita, podría ser que…"

Ella tenía razón. Ieran Li era una mujer que no se andaba con rodeos y mucho menos dejaba las cosas a medias. Me había dicho antes de irse que aún no había terminado ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Además estaba el hecho de que yo no le había comentado nada a Sakura sobre la visita de mi madre y su capricho de traerme de vuelta. Sin embargo, sus palabras habían sido muy claras aquel día…

_Ahora puedes volver tranquilamente a China_

¿Acaso las palabras de Sakura tenían otra intención y yo no me había dado cuenta? Ese día me había llenado de coraje por las cosas que estaba diciendo que no reparé en todo lo que ella me dijo, sólo recordaba lo que me hacía más daño…

Observé que Fanren me estaba mirando analizando mi reacción. Quizás había algo oculto de lo que yo no estaba enterado, pero Sakura había sido bien clara.

"No sé si lo que tratas de decirme es que mi madre tuvo algo que ver en todo esto, pero y si fuera así tampoco habría mucho que hacer"

"¿Qué estás diciendo Xiaolang?" – Cuestionó sorprendida – "¿No piensas que quizás nuestra madre planeó todo esto?"

"Puede ser" – Expresé tranquilamente – "Pero ¿Qué pasa si Sakura realmente quería dejarme? ¿Quién me afirma que ella no estaba siendo sincera ese día?"

"No puedo creer que seas tan tonto" – Susurró mi hermana – "Te estoy diciendo que…"

"Si sé Fanren, que puede ser una oportunidad para que vuelva a retomar mi vida como antes, pero no creo que pueda. Con Sakura llevamos casi tres meses separados y en ningún momento ha hecho el intento de comunicarse conmigo"

"Tú tampoco lo has hecho" – Acusó molesta – "No me digas que esperarás que ella te busque para ver si pueden solucionar las cosas"

La vi ponerse de pie y pasearse por la sala. Quizás yo sí era realmente un tonto, pero mi orgullo podía más. Sakura me había hecho sufrir como nadie, no iba a ser yo quien la buscara.

No mentía al decir que me llenaba de ilusión pensar que quizás sus palabras fueran mentira y que mi madre tenía algo que ver, pero esa ilusión se desvanecía tan rápido como llegaba al ver que ella nuevamente había confiado muy poco en mi criterio para solucionar las cosas.

"Estoy bien Fanren, así que no le des más vuelta al asunto"

Mi hermana me miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a la puerta – "Espero que después no te arrepientas" – Y salió de la habitación.

¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Salir corriendo a Japón y decirle a Sakura que la perdonaba? Estaba claro que no.

Tenía abierto el correo, por donde nos habíamos estado comunicando con Eriol algunas veces, cuando escuché el sonido de que había llegado un mensaje nuevo. Abrí la bandeja de entrada y mis ojos se desorbitaron al ver el remitente.

_Sakura Kinomoto._

Comencé a temblar y las manos me sudaban por completo. Tragué pesado y por un momento sentí un peso que no me dejaba respirar. Guié el cursor del mouse y di clic en abrir.

Leí lentamente…

_Hola Shaoran…_

_Sé que te parecerá curioso que te esté escribiendo, de hecho creo que hasta es una estupidez, pero bueno… tú sabes que nunca fui una chica muy lista._

_Estoy con Tomoyo quien me contó que seguías en contacto con Eriol. Me puse contenta al saber que estabas bien…_

_Bueno, no te molesto más y perdón por todo._

Me quedé observando el notebook y recorrí, creo que, más de veinte veces las líneas que ella había escrito. No podía entender lo que ocurría, mi cabeza se había quedado en blanco y no pensaba nada.

Sakura ¿realmente se había comunicado conmigo?

El mensaje en sí no tenía sentido, de hecho al principio comenzaba lleno de dudas para luego decirse a sí misma que no era lista. Después sale con el tema que Eriol está comunicándose conmigo y que se alegra que esté bien, para terminar con un no te molesto y perdón por todo.

En ese instante me hubiera gustado que mi hermana aún siguiera conmigo en la sala y no sentirme como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Estaba mareado al ver que los nervios estaban contrayéndose, pero la molestia y el dolor aumentaron aún más.

_¿A qué estás jugando?_

No la entendía y me ponía de malas el que me hubiera escrito. Además de sus últimas palabras, no percibía tristeza en el mensaje y al parecer eso me enfureció aún más.

Cerré fuertemente el notebook y me fui a la habitación enojado. Me senté en el borde de la cama y pasé una mano por mi cabello de forma exasperada. Mi vista se fijó en mis zapatos y fugazmente divisé el marco con la foto que tenía escondida.

La saqué de debajo de la cama y la observé por largo rato deteniéndome en el rostro sonriente de Sakura.

Me tumbé en la cama dejando la foto a un lado.

_¿Por qué me haces esto? _

**- Sakura -**

No sé en que pensaba cuando le hice caso a Tomoyo.

Me había insistido tanto en que le enviara un mensaje a Shaoran para saber como estaba, pero luego de habérselo mandado me arrepentí.

Aquel día Tomoyo había decidido venir a dormir a mi departamento para que no estuviera tanto tiempo sola. Mientras veíamos películas me confesó que Eriol se había estado comunicando con Shaoran hacía bastante tiempo.

Dejé a medio terminar el helado de chocolate y me concentré en lo que decía.

"Eriol me contó hoy que ha estado recibiendo correos de Shaoran" – Me sorprendí – "Dijo que no había querido decirme porque sabía que yo te contaría"

"Está muy enojado por lo que le hice a Shaoran"

"Más que molesto aún no entiende por qué lo hiciste y claro, yo tampoco le explicaré" – Se echó una cucharada del helado a la boca – "Me contó que está bien y ya se ha habituado a su nueva vida"

"Vaya" – Expresé desganada – "Lo único bueno es que siguió adelante y no está como yo"

"Sakurita…"

"Es verdad, estaba preocupada por cómo estaría, si todavía llevaba ese rostro que me rompió el corazón el día que terminamos, si lo hubieras visto…" – Me llevé las manos al rostro.

"¿Y por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma?" – Levanté mi vista hacia ella – "Mándale un mensaje a su correo"

"¡¿Estás loca?!" – Exclamé – "No he sabido de él en estos meses y las cosas han ido bien, no quiero cambiar eso"

"Según tú han ido bien, pero desde que Shaoran se fue no has vuelto a sonreír sinceramente" – Hice el ademán de responderle, pero me detuvo – "Te conozco Sakura y puedo afirmar que tú eres la que está más mal de los dos"

"¿Y qué esperabas? Le mentí…"

"Por lo mismo" – Se levantó y fue hacia el computador encendiéndolo – "Mándale un mail y veamos que pasa ¿Cómo sabes si te responde?" – Me guiñó un ojo – "Dame tu clave"

Suspiré profundamente y fui junto a ella. Sabía que me arrepentiría todos los días de mi vida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Y no estuve equivocada con mi presentimiento porque había pasado una semana de eso y no había tenido respuestas de Shaoran. Llegaba corriendo del instituto para revisar mi correo, pero la decepción pronto me inundaba al ver que no tenía nada.

Nunca fui adicta al pc, pero ahora me quedaba hasta muy tarde esperando a ver si Shaoran me escribiría aunque sea un hola.

El timbre sonó fuertemente y fui a la puerta. Cuando la abrí vi a una Tomoyo alegre junto a un inmenso bolso.

"¿Y eso?" – Pregunté desconfiada. Mi amiga pasó por mi lado dejando el bolso en el sofá.

"Cosas que necesitaremos para nuestra tarde de chicas"

"¿Tarde… de chicas?" – Alcé una ceja.

"Así es. Hoy serás mi modelo ¿Qué te parece?" – Fue a la cocina y trajo una silla – "Mañana tenemos nuestra graduación y por lo tanto tienes que ir arreglada"

"Gracias Tomoyo, pero…"

"Nada de peros, Sakurita" – Me tomó del brazo y me sentó en la silla mientras se dirigía al bolso de donde sacó una capa que puso a mis espaldas – "Hoy te cortaremos el pelo"

"¡¿QUÉ?! O no Tomoyo, estoy bien así, no tienes por qué hacerlo"

"Me di cuenta que tus puntas están un poco quemadas y que no te haría nada de mal un cambio de look. Siempre has llevado el cabello largo ¿No te gustaría cambiar?"

"Pues sí, pero…"

"Entonces deja todo en mis manos" – Expresó alegremente sacando las tijeras y una navaja – "Quedarás una nueva Sakura ya lo verás"

Mis ojos se llenaron de temor y miedo. Yo sabía que Tomoyo no dejaría las cosas mal, además no era tan mala idea. No me cortaba el cabello desde que entramos a preparatoria. Quizás esto era el principio de mi lista de cambios.

Mi amiga comenzó a mojarme el cabello y a peinarlo suavemente. Después lo separó en algunas capas que afirmó con unas pinzas.

"¿Aún no pasa nada?"

Sabía que se refería a la respuesta de Shaoran. Negué con la cabeza y me mantuve sin moverme como me había dicho antes.

"¿Y cómo estás?" – Su tono sonó triste – "Al parecer no debí haberte obligado a…"

"Tomoyo no es tu culpa" – Manifesté antes que la culpabilidad se apoderara completamente de ella – "Era obvio que Shaoran no respondería"

Después de eso ninguna dijo algo. Me limité a sentir como mi cabello caía ante los movimientos que mi amiga hacía con las tijeras, para luego ocupar la navaja.

"¡Listo!" – Exclamó alegremente. Se puso adelante mío viendo si había algo imperfecto – "¡Te ves hermosa amiga!"

Me levanté yendo hacia el baño para mirarme al espejo. Cuando me paré en frente de él no pude articular palabra, sólo llevé la mano a donde estaba el ahora inexistente cabello.

"¿Te gusta?" – Preguntó Tomoyo que me había seguido hasta adentro. Vio mi rostro perturbado y se preocupó – "No te ha gustado, te lo he dejado muy corto"

"No" – Respondí casi en un susurro – "Es sólo que me veo… diferente"

Y como no asombrarse si todos estos años había llevado el cabello largo y ahora en el espejo se reflejaba otra persona.

Tomoyo había cortado mi cabello dejándolo hasta un poco más arriba de mis hombros de forma dispareja en donde cada mechón tenía distinto largo. Había conservado mi flequillo delantero, y sólo lo había acentuado un poco más. A ambos costados de mi rostro caían de forma grácil unos cabellos finos.

"Te ves preciosa" – Me sonrojé ante su comentario.

"Gra-gracias, de verdad que me ha gustado"

"Pues me alegro. Ya era hora de un cambio y pues creí que lo más sensato era por un corte de cabello drástico. ¡Los chicos te adorarán!" – Gritó mi amiga extasiada.

"Tomoyo…" – La llamé para que no siguiera con sus comentarios

"Te verás divina mañana…" – Suspiró – "Ya te imagino y me emociono tanto"

Moví mi cabeza negativamente… definitivamente Tomoyo no tenía remedio.

**&-&-&-&-&**

El día de nuestra licenciatura llegó. Estábamos en el gimnasio del Instituto, el cual fue adornado para la ocasión. Touya y papá me llamaron disculpándose por no estar en este día tan importante, y les dije que no se preocuparan porque después de la ceremonia Tomoyo me había invitado a su casa.

A decir verdad no estaba emocionada y podía sentirme fuera de lugar al ver los rostros sonrientes de mis compañeros, así también de los chicos del otro curso. Mis amigas Chiharu, Naoko y Rika nos habían abrazado a Tomoyo y a mí diciendo que seguiríamos en contacto luego de que saliéramos.

Cuando llegó la hora nos sentaron en orden alfabético así que no pude quedar cerca de Tomoyo. Observé a mi compañero que estaba a mi lado y pensé en que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, no estaría junto a un chico de cabello oscuro apellidado Mori, sino que al lado de Shaoran como debería haber sido.

La música que comenzó a sonar de fondo me volvió a la realidad. Desde el escenario dos profesores empezaron a llamar a cada alumno que se formaba con su diploma en la mano.

"Kinomoto Sakura" – Me levanté del asiento y recibí el diploma de la profesora Izumi, quien me sonrió amablemente y me indicó mi lugar.

Después que subieron todos mis compañeros, los alumnos y algunos invitados nos aplaudieron fuertemente. Cuando bajamos las escaleras pude reconocer a la mamá de Tomoyo que nos llamaba insistentemente.

Con mi amiga sonreímos y nos acercamos a ella, quien nos recibió con los brazos abiertos para darnos un abrazo.

"Mis niñas muchas felicitaciones" – Expresó alegremente – "Pareciera que fue ayer cuando estaban en el jardín"

"Mamá" – Tomoyo la había llamado para que no empezara a recordarnos cómo éramos unos cuantos años antes – "No comiences"

"Es que estoy feliz" – Pero de pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y comenzó a mirar para todos lados – "¿Y tu padre Sakura?"

"No ha podido venir por asuntos de trabajo. Hoy en la mañana recibí su llamada y se disculpó por no estar conmigo"

"Ese hombre…" – Dijo molesta – "¿Cómo puede dejar a su hija sola en algo tan importante?"

Tomoyo me miró con cara de discúlpala y yo solamente sonreí – "En todo caso ustedes también son parte de mi familia, así que no estoy sola"

"Ohh Sakura…" – Sonomi me abrazó con fuerza – "¡Eres un amor!"

Comencé a reír nerviosamente. A lo lejos divisé a Eriol quien venía junto a nosotras. Saludó formalmente a Sonomi y luego besó en los labios a Tomoyo, la felicitó por su logro y ella hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Después de eso sus ojos azules se posaron en mí y con una sonrisa débil me felicitó. Tomoyo y yo nos miramos curiosas al ver su muy pequeño gesto y pensé en qué le podría haber pasado.

Él no dijo nada y tampoco tuvimos tiempo para conversar porque Sonomi nos avisó que el coche ya estaba aquí para llevarnos a casa a celebrar.

La fiesta estuvo fantástica, creo que después de tanta tristeza estos últimos meses, por fin pude tener un poco más de alegría en mi vida.

La familia de Tomoyo era bastante numerosa, por eso me costó un poco reconocer al chico que se aproximaba a donde estábamos nosotros.

Era bastante alto, su cabello era corto y azabache, pero lo que más me impresionó fueron aquellos ojos azules que me observaron con una sonrisa.

"Pero mira que estás grande Sakura" – Parpadeé confundida – "Si no hubieras estado al lado de mi prima, te juro que no te habría reconocido"

Tomoyo sonreía ante aquel chico, pero yo simplemente no tenía idea de quien se trataba.

"Disculpa…" – Susurré – "¿Nos conocemos?"

El chico lanzó una carcajada y luego dirigió su vista a mi rostro – "¿Acaso no te acuerdas quien soy?" – Dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros – "Soy Kei"

"¿Kei?" – Abrí mis ojos sorprendida – "Pero cuanto has crecido"

El primo de Tomoyo se encontraba viviendo en Inglaterra actualmente. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos años que no nos veíamos, pero al parecer ni siquiera todo ese tiempo pudo con las amistad que se había formado entre Tomoyo, Kei y yo.

"Sí, pasé al último año en la preparatoria" – Expresó sonriente sin soltarme – "Pero mira que eres despistada Sakura" – Revolvió mi cabello como niña pequeña

"Lo siento" – Me disculpé sacando la lengua inocentemente – "Es que ando un poco distraída" – Reí por mi gesto.

No me pasó desapercibido el brillo en sus ojos – "¿Enamorada?"

"¿Qué?" – Me paré en seco – "O no, claro que no"

"Ten cuidado Kei" – La voz de Eriol sonó desde atrás – "Sakura es experta en romper corazones, no te conviene mucho fijarte en ella"

Kei lo observó curioso y yo sólo bajé mi vista triste. Escuché un quejido por parte de mi _querido_ amigo y las palabras de Tomoyo retándolo por tan metida de pata.

El primo de Tomoyo me acercó mucho más a él y sus palabras fueron casi susurros – "¿Estás bien?"

A pesar de ser un chico se percató inmediatamente que aquel comentario había sido lanzado con malicia. Levanté mi rostro y asentí lentamente. Luego llevé mi vista a la pareja que estaba en frente de nosotros y Tomoyo estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

Eriol, en tanto, observaba fijamente hacia otra parte. Si no hacía algo pronto ellos terminarían más peleados que ahora.

"Eriol" – Lo llamé captando la atención de él y su novia – "Me gustaría que dejaras esos comentarios… por favor"

No sé que cara habré puesto porque el asombro y luego la preocupación pasaron por su rostro haciendo una mueca reprobatoria.

"Y Tomoyo" – Mi amiga me observaba con tristeza – "No te enojes con él, recuerda que ellos eran amigos"

Tomoyo se acercó a mi lado y me abrazó con mucha fuerza – "No sé como lo haces Saku, pero de verdad que te admiro"

Mi amiga me sonrió cuando al fin decidió soltarme y yo sólo atiné a pedir disculpas mientras me dirigía por un vaso de jugo. Sin embargo, no me di cuenta que otra persona me seguía hasta que llegó a mi lado.

"Sakura" – La voz de Kei me sobresaltó – "¿Podemos conversar un momento?"

Asentí de forma mecánica, mientras lo observaba confundida. Me indicó la cocina y pronto nos encontramos en el lugar. Se dirigió a una puerta trasera y la abrió.

"Ven" - Me dijo, saliendo hacia el jardín.

La noche había llegado más rápido de lo que pensaba, y ya se veían algunas estrellas asomadas en el cielo. Kei se fue a un asiento de madera y con una alegre sonrisa me indicó el asiento contiguo.

Caminé sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí el olor a las flores golpearme el rostro.

"Sakura…" – Kei miraba hacia el cielo – "¿Qué pasó allá adentro?"

"¿Eh?" – Parpadeé confundida – "¿A qué te refieres?"

Volvió a sonreírme y traté de relajarme, sabiendo que con Kei habíamos compartido desde muy pequeños – "Ya sabes, a lo que dijo Eriol"

"Ah" – Suspiré fijando mis ojos en un punto cualquiera – "Es una larga historia"

"Tengo todo el tiempo para escucharla" – Sus ojos azules se posaron en mí – "Sobre todo si puedo ayudar en algo a una vieja amiga"

"Sólo por un año" – Lo observé de forma burlona – "Además como dicen, con la edad viene la experiencia"

"Uy…ya" – Bufó divertido – "Ya… cuenta"

¿Sería recomendable contarle a Kei sobre Shaoran y mi problema con él? Me había arriesgado mucho en decirle a Tomoyo toda la verdad, y por eso mismo no podía contar con lujos y detalles… la cabeza de mi hermano estaba en juego.

Así que elegí las palabras cuidadosamente.

"Tuve un novio que estudiaba con nosotros, terminé con él y Eriol está enojado conmigo porque era su mejor amigo"

"¿Y por qué terminaste con él?" – Preguntó curioso – "No me digas que te cansaste del tipo y…"

"No fue eso" – Interrumpí tratando de controlar mi propia voz – "Él tenía que irse a China y pues" – Moví mi mano de forma nerviosa – "No estaba preparada para una relación a distancia"

Sabía que estaba mintiendo descaradamente y pude notar que él también se había percatado que había _omitido _algunos detalles.

Era pésima actriz en cuanto a mentiras y por eso mismo aún no comprendía cómo Shaoran se había tragado todo ese cuento.

"Bueno una relación a distancia tiene sus complicaciones, pero no es imposible" – Sus ojos brillaron haciéndome avergonzar ante mi mentira – "Pero si no estabas lista…" – Se encogió de hombros.

Le sonreí sinceramente al ver que no me preguntaría más, aunque tampoco esperaba que se mantuviera en silencio todo el tiempo, por lo que no me sorprendió que comenzara a hablar.

"Yo creo que la verdad siempre tiene que ir ante todo" – No volteé a observarlo por temor a mi reacción – "Si estabas insegura con respecto a la relación, nadie puede hacer nada, pero creo que el chico subestimó también lo de ustedes"

Me mantuve en silencio esperando a que continuara.

"Creo que le dio muy poco crédito a lo que tenían, sin embargo, tampoco lo culpo porque si fuiste tú quien terminó con él, es muy posible que hasta el día de hoy siga dolido"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque no soy tonto y vi tu expresión al contármelo ¿O creías que no me daría cuenta que hay algo más? Si no quieres contármelo, lo entiendo"

"No es que no _quiera_, simplemente _no puedo_" – Traté de que mis palabras le respondieran las dudas que se habían alojado en su mente.

"Entonces no preguntaré más" – Sonrió – "Aunque pienso que deberías hablar con él, si aún le quieres, creo que tiene derecho a saber todo lo que estás sufriendo"

"Yo no…" - No pudimos seguir con nuestra charla porque Tomoyo llegó junto a nosotros.

"¿En qué están chicos?" – Preguntó de forma casual. Kei y yo nos observamos y sonreímos. Tomoyo no pasando por alto el gesto volvió a decir – "¿Me perdí de algo?"

"No" – Contesté – "Kei me ha preguntado por la reacción de Eriol"

Los ojos de Tomoyo se tornaron tristes – "Disculpa Sakurita, a veces le da la tontera"

"No te preocupes, creo que si él hiciera eso contigo, lo odiaría" – Ambas nos reímos ante el comentario.

Una fresca brisa nos avisó que era hora de entrar. Cuando llegamos a la sala noté que quedaban muy pocas personas y otras estaban saliendo por la puerta retirándose de la velada.

Kei se acercó a su padre que lo estaba llamando. Vi al muchacho sonreír de forma entristecida mientras se volvía nuevamente a nosotras.

"Lo siento chicas, me tengo que ir"

Una ola de nostalgia me invadió – "¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás en Japón?"

"He venido sólo por la graduación de Tomoyo, mañana tenemos que volver a Inglaterra. Papá tiene mucho trabajo"

"Vaya" – Suspiré al ver que nos veríamos quien sabe cuando – "Pero algún día vendrás a vernos ¿Cierto?"

Una inmensa sonrisa cruzó sus labios – "Claro que sí" – Me revolvió el cabello juguetonamente – "Estamos en contacto"

Nos fuimos hacia la puerta en donde sus padres lo esperaban. Se volteó depositando un beso en la mejilla de Tomoyo y mía. Ambas observábamos cómo se alejaba cruzando la inmensa reja para subirse a un carro negro.

"Hoy te quedarás con nosotros" – Dijo Tomoyo – "Además es muy tarde para que regreses a casa"

Asentí silenciosamente mientras subíamos las escaleras para dirigirnos a la habitación de Tomoyo. Cuando entramos vimos que Eriol estaba delante de la computadora.

"¿Qué ves?" – preguntó Tomoyo sobresaltándolo y haciendo que éste cambiara la página inmediatamente.

"N-Nada" – Respondió titubeante – "Algunas cosas sin importancia"

"¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso?" – Volvió a insistir mi amiga con una mirada inquisidora – "Sabes muy bien que no me gustan que me oculten las cosas"

Me senté en su cama dando un bostezo. Al parecer nuevamente comenzarían con una de las tantas peleas que estaban teniendo este último tiempo. Eriol por su parte frunció el ceño como rara vez lo hacía hasta que su rostro se suavizó y dio un suspiro resignado.

"No quería decirte nada hasta que estuviéramos _solos_" – No me fue difícil comprender la indirecta directa que había lanzado – "Pero como sé que al final terminarás contándole…"

Eso me llamó la atención. Algo me decía que las palabras de Eriol se referían a mí, pero tampoco hice el ademán de abandonar la habitación. Si tenía algo que decirme que lo hiciera de una vez por todas.

"Habla Eriol" – Mandó mi amiga

Él no emitió ningún sonido y sólo abrió la página que había escondido antes en la computadora. Tomoyo la observó fijamente y a medida que leía, su rostro sorprendido y con un toque de enfado se hacía cada más notorio.

Alzó una mano llamándome con urgencia para que me acercara. No me hice de rogar y di los pocos pasos hasta situarme delante del ordenador. Al principio vi que se trataba de un correo electrónico así que supuse que era el de Eriol, pero luego vi un pequeño texto que no ocupaba más allá de la mitad del espacio que daban para escribir.

Comencé a leer y fue inevitable sorprenderme… el mensaje era de Shaoran.

_Hola Eriol: hace mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias de ti, y por el día supongo que hoy tuvieron su graduación… felicitaciones._

_La verdad me hubiera encantado haber estado con ustedes este día, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere… y hablando de eso…_

_¿Puedes creer que Sakura me escribió? Okay… yo tampoco lo creía, pero tuve que convencerme después de haberlo leído varias veces. No le he contestado y creo que no lo haré nunca, no se lo merece, de hecho ni siquiera se merece que piense tanto en ella, pero siento que cada día lo supero más… ¡Bien por lo menos tengo la intención! _

_Quería pedirte un favor, dile de mi parte que no me escriba más porque pierde su tiempo, yo no quiero saber nada de ella, además, cada vez que leo ese correo me restriega lo feliz que está sin mí._

_Amigo perdón por toda esta basura, ya sabes, a veces necesito alguien que me apoye aunque sea a distancia._

_Otra vez felicitaciones y espero que puedas entrar a la universidad a estudiar ¿Ingeniería cierto? Definitivamente no te veo en otra cosa._

_Saludos hermano._

_Shaoran. _

Sentí mis piernas temblar y tuve que apoyarme en el respaldo de la silla en donde estaba Eriol. Tomoyo fue la primera en hablar

"Sakurita…" – Se acercó a mi y acarició mi espalda con ternura – "Creo que esto ha ido demasiado lejos"

La oía, pero mi cabeza no procesaba nada, sólo podía pensar en las palabras de Shaoran, fue casi como si me las hubiera dicho a la cara.

"Tomoyo siéntala acá" – Eriol me acercó su silla, pero yo la rechacé – "¿Por qué estás tan impactada? Creo que deberías alegrarte" – Dijo un poco molesto.

"Eriol, cállate…" – Susurré, pero él seguía diciendo que Shaoran estaba bien y que por fin se había decidido a olvidarme – "Cállate…"

"Deberías estar agradecida que no haya dicho nada malo, aún cuando claramente está sufriendo y…"

"¡Cállate!" – Grité soltando todas las lágrimas contenidas – "¡Tú no entiendes nada!"

Tomoyo se acercó abrazándome, pero no la dejé. Ya nada me importaba, no pensé en Touya, en la bruja de la madre de Shaoran, en Eien, sólo pensé en mí y en mi dolor.

"Si supieras…" – Comencé sollozando – "Lo que es tener que mentirle a la persona que amas por tanto tiempo por tener que proteger a otra…" – Cerré mis ojos y puños y seguía hablando fuerte – "Que su familia no te acepte, que te amenacen… que tengas que dejarlo ir…"

"Sakura ¿Qué estás diciendo?" – Cuestionó Eriol confundido – "Tú dejaste a Shaoran porque no lo querías…"

"No, yo aún..." – Comencé a hipar fuertemente – "Y-yo aún le quiero, nunca dejé de hacerlo"

"No entiendo nada" – Comentó exasperado – "¿Por qué no te explicas mejor?"

"Eriol" – Tomoyo captó su atención y comenzó a decir – "La madre de Shaoran fue a ver a Sakura y la obligó a dejarlo o sino su hermano Touya, que trabaja en las empresa Li en Estados Unidos, perdería su empleo y la amenazó con que si le decía algo a su hijo ella se encargaría de que Touya no encontrara trabajo en ninguna parte"

"No puede ser" – Inquirió incrédulo, pero creo que le creyó al rostro serio de Tomoyo – "Shaoran él… oh Dios" – Se llevó una mano a su frente y supongo que comprendió la situación. – "Pero él tiene que saberlo, no puedes dejarlo así"

"No puedo Eriol, no. Además en su mensaje queda claro que no quiere saber nada de mí"

"Está dolido Sakura; compréndelo, si vieras todas las veces que ha preguntado por ti, que yo le he contestado lo bien y feliz que estabas aún cuando en tus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza…"

Sentí que nuevamente era presa de la desesperación - "Amiga…" – El suspiro de Tomoyo en mi mejilla me obligó a callarme. La abracé con tanta fuerza que sentí que la vida se me iba en ello.

"Eriol, por favor amor ¿Puedes dejarnos solas? Creo que Sakura necesita descansar"

"S-Sí" – Salió con paso apresurado de la habitación, aunque yo sólo escuché cuando se cerraba la puerta. Tomoyo me tenía acunada en sus brazos y susurraba en mi oído que todo estaría bien.

No sé en que momento sus palabras me parecieron tan lejanas hasta que no las escuché más.

**- Tomoyo -**

Eriol estaba sentado en la sala con rostro pensativo y no era para menos porque por fin se había enterado de todo.

Me senté a su lado y en vez de ver aquella sonrisa maravillosa que siempre me regalaba las veces que estábamos juntos, sólo observé un rostro serio y preocupado.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" – Preguntó sin un atisbo de alegría – "¿Por qué dejaste que la tratara así sabiendo por todo lo que estaba pasando?"

"No tuve opción" – Respondí calmadamente – "Ella me hizo prometer que no te diría nada"

"Debiste haberlo hecho Tomoyo" – Se sacó sus gafas agarrándose el puente de la nariz – "Me siento fatal"

Me acerqué a él abrazándolo – "Sakura comprendía tu enojo amor. Ella sabía que Shaoran era tu amigo y que obviamente saldrías en su defensa"

Algo de mis palabras hizo que se levantara abruptamente del sofá. Sacó su teléfono celular dispuesto hacer una llamada.

"¿Qué haces?" – Cuestioné temiendo lo peor – "No me digas que…" – Pero no conseguí terminar la frase porque lo que estaba sospechando se confirmó.

"Shaoran lamento llamarte a estas horas. Necesito hablar contigo"

"Eriol, por favor" – Me acerqué tratando de quitarle el celular, pero sólo conseguí que frunciera el ceño y se corriera hacia la cocina.

Estaba segura que Sakura lo mataría.

**- Shaoran -**

Estaba terminando de arreglar un balance de la compañía de Estados Unidos. Al parecer el asunto no marchaba tan bien como me habían dicho, puesto que el capital de esa empresa estaba a punto de ser insuficiente y si no se tomaban medidas lo más probable es que la empresa cerrara y obviamente eso no estaba en mis planes.

El teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar y la pantalla arrojó el nombre de Eriol. Me pareció muy extraño que llamara a estas horas, sobre todo si hace poco le había escrito un mail.

"Hola Eriol" – Dije inmediatamente

"Shaoran lamento llamarte a estas horas. Necesito hablar contigo" – Su voz era preocupada y comencé a impacientarme.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es Sakura. Amigo tienes que volver inmediatamente a Japón"

A pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ella y yo me fue imposible no preocuparme.

"¿Le ha ocurrido algo malo?" – Quise mostrarme indiferente, sin embargo mi voz me delató. El silencio se prolongó del otro lado de la línea y eso me exasperó – "Eriol habla ahora"

"No le ha ocurrido nada malo, pero creo que has cometido un error"

¿Qué estaba hablando mi amigo? Quizás había tomado de más y estaba hablando incoherencias, pero descarté la idea al recordar que Eriol con suerte tomaba agua.

"¿Puedes ser más claro por favor? Me dices que a Sakura le pasa algo, pero después dices lo contrario"

"Shaoran ella está sufriendo mucho"

¿Así que eso era?

Bah

"Lo siento amigo, pero creo que te has equivocado de persona, yo no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por ella, además ¿Qué bicho te picó que ahora la defiendes?"

"¡Te han engañado!" – Gritó fuertemente – "Por favor regresa inmediatamente"

Forjé una sonrisa débil ¿recién se había dado cuenta que Sakura era una perfecta actriz? Definitivamente la chica debía llevarse un premio.

"Lo sé y creo que te has dado cuenta demasiado tarde" – Respondí apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla

"¿Cómo que lo sabes?" – Lo escuché tomar aire – "¿Y por qué estás tan tranquilo? ¡Tienes que volver!"

"Eriol no volveré a Japón. Sakura me engañó fingiendo quererme, además creo que fui claro al decirte en el mail que no quería saber nada de ella. Lo siento amigo pero estoy muy ocupado conversaremos después"

Corté la llamada y después apagué el celular porque conociéndolo, insistiría. No pude seguir con mi trabajo, me fue imposible, ya que las palabras de Eriol diciéndome que había sido engañado rondaban por mi mente.

Estaba claro que la única que había armado todo este teatro era ella. Me dio coraje pensar que mi amigo se prestaba para sus juegos ¿Es que acaso no le bastaba con todo el daño que me había hecho? ¿Por qué insistía en buscar cualquier oportunidad para que mi mente le fuera imposible olvidar?

Me fui a mi habitación malhumorado, primero por lo que acababa de suceder y segundo porque mañana tenía un viaje con mi madre y mi hermana a Estados Unidos para tratar de arreglar el desastre que algunos empleados habían dejado.

Me acosté tratando de conciliar el sueño, cosa que me costó bastante ya que no hice más que cerrar mis ojos y el despertador ya estaba sonando como loco.

Me bañé y vestí rápidamente. En la sala principal mi madre y mi hermana me esperaban. La primera seria como siempre y la segunda con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

"Buenos días madre" – Me incliné levemente – "¿Cómo estás hermana?" – Me acerqué dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Bien, aunque con nostalgia por dejar mi casa"

"Serán solo algunos días, no seas tan llorona" – Fanren me sacó la lengua como niña pequeña y yo iba a imitarla, pero la voz de mi madre me detuvo.

"Xiaolang ya es la hora" – Salimos de la mansión y nos subimos a la limosina conducida por Wei, quien tomó nuestro equipaje y lo guardó.

Minutos después estábamos llegando al aeropuerto para tomar el avión. Algo se removió interiormente al recordar el día en que había llegado a China después de mi estadía en Japón.

¿La diferencia?

Que ahora nada me importaba y me había convertido en lo que mi madre había querido desde que nací… un chico dedicado a los negocios familiares, sin opción de vivir libremente.

Estar en China era lo mismo que la cárcel. De hecho ahora que lo pienso la única vez que me sentí completamente libertado fue en el país vecino con una chica de ojos verdes.

Lástima que había perdido las dos cosas.

Una verdadera lástima.

**- Sakura -**

Habían pasado dos días después de lo ocurrido en la casa de Tomoyo. No había vuelto a saber de ella ni de Eriol, bueno, no era como si que se hubieran olvidado de mí.

Sólo que no había contestado a sus llamadas y tampoco les abría la puerta cuando llegaban a mi departamento. Me dejaban recados con el portero, pero me eran completamente indiferentes. No salía de casa y los alimentos ya estaban escaseando, así que me decidí a salir al negocio que quedaba más cerca.

Bajé las escaleras y salí a la calle luego que el portero me saludara amablemente. Había sol, por lo menos eso me alegró un poco.

Llevaba mi mp3 y escuchaba a Futari, precisamente las canciones del CD que Shaoran había dejado olvidado en mi departamento aquella vez en que se fue.

La canción en español me hizo recordar más de la cuenta, precisamente el concierto en donde fuimos con _nuestras parejas_, pero al final era él y yo.

Los ojos comenzaron a picarme amenazando con llorar otra vez, pero las lágrimas se escondieron en el momento en que mi celular vibraba como loco en mi bolsillo.

Touya estaba llamando.

"¿Cómo estás hermano?" – Traté de sonar alegre y creo que lo conseguí.

"Bien Sakura ¿Cómo va todo por allá?" – Estoy segura que aunque no quiera admitirlo le preocupa saber que estoy triste por la partida de Shaoran.

"Normal, la graduación pasó sin problemas y después tuvimos una fiesta en la casa de Tomoyo… todo igual"

"Me alegro que Tomoyo no te deje sola, aunque eso ya no será necesario" – Su tono de voz sonó más animado que de costumbre – "¿Cuándo ingresas a la universidad?"

"En estos días me tienen que llegar las cartas de admisión" – Mis ojos viajaron al negocio que estaba cerca.

"¿No te ha llegado ninguna carta?" – Preguntó curioso – "¿Algún sobre?"

"¿Debería haber llegado?" – Cuestioné sin ganas. Lo más probable es que se tratara de alguna carta de él o de mi padre, aunque mi hermano no acostumbraba a enviar correo y menos cuando nos comunicábamos por teléfono.

"Se supone que hoy te llegaría una sorpresa y espero que la aceptes ¿Oíste?" - ¿Una sorpresa? Touya no era así, de hecho jamás en la vida me sorprendió con algo – "Te recomiendo ropa abrigada"

"¿Qué? ¿Ropa? ¿Para qué?" – Pregunté confundida – "¿Y qué sorpresa me tienes?"

"Ya lo verás" – Dijo con un toque de alegría – "Ahora me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho Sakura y… nos vemos"

Cortó la comunicación y me quedé pensando. ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mí? Y ¿Desde cuando mi hermano andaba dando sorpresitas?

Compré un poco de pan para el día, un jugo de naranjas, además de algunas verduras. Antes de salir del local miré para ambos lados cerciorándome de que nadie me hubiera seguido, precisamente Tomoyo o Eriol. Gracias a Dios ninguno de los rondaba por ahí.

Seguí mi camino de vuelta al departamento, para encerrarme y someterme a la torturante soledad a la que me estaba sumergiendo. Prefería eso que andar fingiendo felicidad para todos.

Al llegar a la sala principal vi que el portero estaba saliendo del ascensor, que por fin lo habían arreglado, aunque de todas formas me iría por las escaleras, eran mucho más seguras.

"Señorita Sakura" – El hombre canoso me llamó – "Ha llegado esto para usted" – Me pasó un sobre amarillo y supuse que era la famosa sorpresa de la que Touya me había hablado minutos atrás.

"Gracias" – Le contesté dirigiéndome a las escaleras y subiendo hasta llegar a la puerta de mi departamento.

Dejé las cosas recién compradas en la cocina y me fui al sofá para abrir el sobre. Debía reconocer que estaba un poco ansiosa, sobre todo porque no sabía de qué trataba.

Abrí el sobre con cuidado, tratando de no romper lo que estaba adentro. Saqué un papel rectangular y de adentro cayó una nota que decía:

_Sakura:_

_Este es un regalo que he decidido hacerte por tu graduación. Te felicito hermana pronto serás toda una universitaria, y que mejor que esto, que por cierto estás obligada a aceptarlo, sino soy capaz de tomar un avión y…_

_Mejor te dejo que lo descubras por ti misma._

_Touya._

Siempre tan arrebatado mi hermano. Dejé la nota a un costado y tomé el papel rectangular de color azul. En él estaba escrito la fecha de mañana y las doce del mediodía y en la parte de destino…

Nueva York

Lo leí nuevamente para estar segura y ver que no era un sueño, pero las dos palabras seguían escritas. Me pellizqué y por supuesto no estaba soñando.

_Nueva York_

_Nueva York_

_Nueva York_

El papel era un boleto con destino a Estados Unidos, precisamente para mañana al mediodía. Lo tomé entre mis manos y me subí al sofá dando saltos de alegría.

"¡Voy a Nueva York!" – Grité con todas mis fuerzas – "¡Adiós Japón, adiós todo!"

Seguía saltando como loca hasta que en un descuido pisé mal y terminé sentada en el suelo pegándome en todo el trasero.

Auch.

Pero ni eso fue capaz de borrar mi sonrisa. El regalo de Touya no podía haber llegado en mejor momento. ¿Qué lo había hecho pensar que me negaría a esta oportunidad?

Conocería un país diferente y saldría de estas cuatro malditas paredes. Este viaje era mi salvación, estaba segura que el mundo de allá me haría olvidar los tragos amargos.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el sofá, aún sentada en el suelo.

Quizás esta era la oportunidad que me estaba regalando el cielo para olvidarme de Shaoran y comenzar desde cero.

**

* * *

****Autora: Hola a todos!!!! Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué podemos decir? Sii! El final se acerca, o mejor dicho estamos a pasos de ello…. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Por fin Eriol se enteró de todo y quiso alertar a Shaoran, pero bueno… aún no es momento que se entere aunque sospecha ¿Por qué no hace nada? Ahh?? En fin, creo que lo mejor es que Saku se vaya de viaje o no? Siii!! Es lo mejor, creo que ahora sí podrá crecer como persona **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que dejaron su comentario en el capi pasado… pero si ya pasamos los 300 reviews, me hicieron más que feliz… carita contentita tiene la escritora jajajaja**

**Muchas gracias especialmente a:**

**Ale-cullen4 – Sauma Sakura - ****HiiRuKii-cHaNn**** – Aridarck – Angel Zafiro – Cathy Kinomoto – cainat06 – Kendrix Astrix – Sayuri Noa – Mica10 – lfanycka – Klaudia-de-Malfoy – Alejandra – Chouri – Rosh Bernal - -Flores Negras- - LMUndine – Diana Prenze – macabre-wolf – Salmix-Chan – Ichi-Ichi – Diana Castilblanco**

**Gracias a todos de verdad. Espero sus comentarios, debo decir que estamos por terminar esta historia, así que su apoyo para mí es fundamental.**

**Besos y nos leemos pronto!!**

**Eien.**


	16. Nueva York ¡No puede ser!

_**Ramune**_

**Nueva York… ¡No puede ser!**

**- Sakura - **

El avión había demorado algunas horas. Al parecer todo estaba en mi contra para que no llegara a Estados Unidos. Primero, me levanté tarde y llegué corriendo cuando ya estaban cerrando la puerta que me llevaba directo al avión. Luego, un hombre, con unos cuantos kilos demás, estaba sentado en mi asiento. Varios minutos estuve ahí tratando de convencerlo de que se había equivocado, hasta que llegó la azafata y arregló el malentendido.

Cuando aterricé, una chica rubia había tomado por error mi bolso, pero menos mal que se dio cuenta a la salida del aeropuerto y no después. Y por último mi hermano se había tardado varias horas en venir a recogerme.

Mejor dicho, había venido Yukito a buscarme.

Venía caminando con su típico paso despreocupado hacia mi. Comencé a correr y me lancé a sus brazos tal cual como si fuera una novia reencontrándose con su amor.

Yukito me abrazó con fuerza – "¿Cómo estás mi pequeña Sakura?"

"Muy bien ahora que te veo" – Respondí sinceramente – "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, aunque tú no cambias en nada, sigues igual que hace dos años"

Él me sonrió con sinceridad y ternura – "Pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. En dos años has crecido y si no fuera porque reconocí tu rostro, quizás hasta hubiera pasado de largo" – Se ajustó las gafas en el puente de su nariz – "Eres toda una mujer"

Me sonrojé ante sus palabras y logré articular un bajito gracias. Tomó mi bolso y se lo echó al hombro como si no pesara nada – "Ven, un taxi nos está esperando"

Caminamos entre la multitud y yo iba agarrada al brazo de mi amigo. La verdad es que Japón era un país superpoblado, pero Estados Unidos era mucho más grande. No tenía intenciones de perderme, sabiendo que mi inglés era un asco.

Subimos al taxi y el chofer preguntó en inglés a lo que Yukito respondió como si se tratara de su idioma natal. Lo observé y él sólo me sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

"Me ha preguntado hacia donde nos dirigimos"

"Supongo que vamos a ver a mi hermano" – Hablé entusiasmada – "No hayo el momento de agradecerle este regalo"

"Creo que tendrás que esperar para ver a Touya. Ha tenido una reunión y me dijo que te llevara a su departamento para que te acomodaras"

"Pero yo quería verlo" – Susurré haciendo un puchero

"Lo siento pequeña, pero me ha dicho explícitamente que esperaras en casa porque ya habría tiempo de verse"

"Es muy injusto" – Me crucé de brazos y escuché la melodiosa risa de Yukito.

"Por fuera pareces toda una mujer, pero veo que sigues siendo una pequeña" – Le saqué la lengua y el amplió su sonrisa – "Aunque deja decirte que el cabello corto te queda de maravillas"

"Gracias" –Respondí cambiando drásticamente mi humor – "Tomoyo me ha convencido de hacer un cambio radical en mi vida y pues ya ves" – Dije con tono autosuficiente pasándome la mano por mi cabello corto.

"Tomoyo ha hecho un trabajo estupendo" – Miró por la ventana y luego se volteó a mí – "Mañana vendrás a ver el río Hudson"

Me incliné sobre él y vi que un maravilloso y brillante río me acompañaba en el camino a casa de Touya. Un barco pequeño, quizás un velero se encontraba detenido en su centro. Mis ojos brillaron al ver el espectáculo más bello que hubiera visto.

"Es… Es hermoso" – Susurré sin despegar la vista del río – "No me cansaría de mirarlo todo un día"

"Tiene ese efecto en las personas que visitan el país por primera vez, pero luego te acostumbras"

"No lo creo" – Dije sin dejar de sonreír. Pronto el río nos dejó atrás y nos adentramos en lo que era la famosa ciudad de Nueva York. Los edificios, o mejor dicho los rascacielos, comenzaron a aparecer y luego me vi rodeada de inmensos paneles con ventanas.

"Esta es la parte que a la mayoría de los turistas les gusta"

Y claro, como no hacerlo si el comercio brotaba por donde uno mirase. Los grandes anuncios mostrando las marcas tecnológicas se llevaban todo el crédito.

"Espera a ver este espectáculo de noche. Definitivamente te encantará" – Dijo Yukito al ver como fascinada trataba de observar todo – "Supongo que trajiste una cámara"

"Obvio Yuki, o sea ¿quién en su sano juicio viaja a otro país y no trae su cámara? Es que cuando le muestre las fotos a Tomoyo se querrá morir"

"Supongo que sí"

El conductor aparcó el taxi y luego volvió a hablar en inglés a lo que Yukito contestó con un _thank you. _Mi inglés era ultra básico, pero tampoco era un tonta que no se supiera las palabras más comunes o simples.

Bajamos del automóvil y al frente de nosotros estaba un edificio, no tan grande como los otros, pero aún así de un tamaño considerable. Yukito me guió hacia la entrada y vi que el hall era tres veces más grande que el cual en donde yo vivía.

El portero vestía formalmente y su escritorio relucía de lo brillante que estaba. Nos acercamos a él y el hombre de unos treinta y tantos nos observó.

"_Good __day mister Yukito"_

"Buenos días Brent. Te presento a la hermana de Touya" – Me indicó y yo sólo sonreí sin entender mucho – "La joven se quedará con nosotros algunos días"

"_Is a pleasure to have it with us"_

Me encogí de hombros y Yukito rió bajitamente – "Lo siento Brent, ella no habla inglés"

"_Oh, I'm sorry_"

Yukito se despidió del hombre y yo sólo hice una reverencia. Nos acercamos al elevador y todo parecía sacado de una película. Por donde mirase las cosas brillaban, incluso el espejo que teníamos a nuestras espaldas

Comencé a mirarme y vi que mi cabello estaba despeinado debido al viaje y a la brisa helada que hacía afuera.

"Es un milagro que no esté nevando. Al parecer Estados Unidos esperaba tu llegada"

"¿Nieva mucho?"

"Más o menos, es que estamos entrando al invierno y como podrás saber, aquí hace bastante frío. Menos mal que Touya te dijo que trajeras ropa abrigada"

Y bien por él que me hubiera advertido. Me gustaba el frío, pero no estaba preparada para congelarme hasta los huesos. Así que no había sido tan mala elección venir con mi abrigo verde y mi bufanda negra de lana.

Salimos del ascensor y Yukito me dirigió hacia la última puerta que estaba en el pasillo. No había más de cuatro puertas, así que supuse que el lugar era bien selectivo.

Yukito abrió la puerta y me quedé asombrada de lo que veía. El departamento era bastante amplio, y estaba muy bien decorado. Me imaginaba que la mano de Yukito estaba aquí. No estaba diciendo que mi hermano tenía mal gusto, pero él no era de los colores crema y aquí abundaba.

"Se nota que tuviste participación en la decoración" – Dije acercándome al gran sofá negro que ocupaba la sala – "Touya definitivamente no tendría este estilo"

Yukito se sacó el abrigo y me sonrió – "Conoces muy bien a tu hermano pequeña Sakura"

Yo lo imité y dejé el abrigo en uno de los brazos del sofá. – "Es bastante grande" – Hablé acercándome al gran ventanal que ocupaba casi una muralla entera.

"Todo es gracias a Touya. Encontrar el trabajo en esa empresa ha sido lo mejor para él"

Me apoyé en el vidrio y me entristecí al pensar que ni siquiera el propio Touya imaginaba que estuvo a punto de perder todo esto. El reflejo no me ayudó mucho porque Yukito estaba a mi espalda y notó mi aire angustiado.

"¿Algún problema?"

Me sobresaltó tenerlo tan cerca, pero traté de disimularlo. Sonreí falsamente aunque no sirvió de mucho.

"Ninguno, sólo pensaba en algunas cosas"

"¿Puedes contarme?" – Preguntó apoyando la espalda en el ventanal – "Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras. Soy tu amigo"

"Lo sé, sólo me estaba acordando de Japón, eso es todo"

"Mmm" – Mi respuesta no lo convenció – "¿Puedo preguntar algo?"

"Lo que quieras" – Respondí aún sin mirarlo y enfocándome en la avenida por donde transitaba una gran cantidad de vehículos – "Sabes que estamos en confianza"

"No me gusta entrometerme en tus cosas Sakura…" – Hizo una pausa y tuve el presentimiento de lo que quería saber – "Touya me ha contado que tuviste un novio en Japón ¿eso es cierto?"

"Sí, pero no duró mucho"

"¿Y puedes decirme por qué?" – Puso una mano en mi hombro en señal de ánimo – "Tu hermano está muy preocupado por ti. Me ha dicho que las últimas llamadas ha podido notar lo triste que estás"

"Supongo que a mi hermano nunca podré mentirle" – Dije lanzándole una sonrisa penosa – "Aunque estemos a miles de kilómetros, él podrá saber como me siento"

"Es su sexto sentido" – Expresó – "Pero me gustaría saber que es lo que te tiene tan nostálgica, porque tampoco me podrás engañar con esas sonrisas furtivas ¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasa?"

Yukito era uno de mis mejores amigos. Cuando vivía con nosotros en Japón siempre estaba al pendiente de mí, desde que era muy pequeña, por eso mismo a los once años me confundí y le confesé mis sentimientos, aún cuando él, en aquel entonces, estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho.

Ese había sido mi primer rechazo, pero después de eso me di cuenta que lo quería igual que como si fuera un hermano y por supuesto, todo volvió a lo normalidad. Incluso, si lo comparo con lo que siento por Shaoran, definitivamente a los once años no se acercaba siquiera un poco al amor.

Quizás le contaría algunas cosas, no era necesario entrar en tanto detalle. Además no estaba dentro de mis planes revelar toda la verdad y hacer sentir mal a Touya. Había hecho este viaje con la intención de olvidar y no estar lamentándome todo el tiempo.

Así que suspiré fuertemente y comencé.

"Como bien sabes tuve un novio con quien duramos cinco meses. La verdad es que todo iba de maravillas, como en una relación, empiezas bien, pero al cabo de algunos meses las cosas empiezan a tomar un giro bien distinto" – Seguía sin mirar a la cara de Yukito, no quería que leyera en mis ojos algunas modificaciones de mi historia – "Supongo que también te contó quien era el susodicho"

"Shaoran Li, el actual jefe de toda la cadena de empresas Li ¿me equivoco?"

Negué con la cabeza –"Exacto, Shaoran era mi novio"

"Pero él en estos momentos se encuentra en China porque tuvo que hacerse cargo del trabajo de su padre"

"Sí, es por esa razón que Shaoran tuvo que viajar a su país y pues… tuvimos que cortar"

Vi como se sacaba sus gafas y las limpiaba con cuidado, para luego colocárselas nuevamente.

"No me parece una razón para acabar una relación, pero continúa por favor"

"Su madre fue a buscarlo y simplemente terminamos un día antes que él tomara el avión de regreso a China. La verdad fue una separación bastante dolorosa" – Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar el momento – "Por esa razón creo que aún no lo he superado"

"Sakura…" – Yukito pasó su brazo por mis hombros – "No llores" – Dijo con un tono arrepentido

Lástima que mis ojos no pudieran hacerle caso porque las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer repentinamente. Me giré apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y él me abrazó con más fuerza.

"Aún lo quiero Yukito" – Susurré – "No tienes idea de cuanto lo extraño" – Él acariciaba mi espalda de forma suave – "Intenté comunicarme con él, pero sólo obtuve un rechazo peor"

"¿No quiere verte?"

"Yo lo he dejado…" – Me acurruqué aún más a su pecho – "Y Shaoran no quiere saber nada de mí"

Me separó unos centímetros de su cuerpo – "¿Por qué has terminado con él?"

"Porque…" – Comencé a balbucear y en silencio las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas – "No puedo decirlo, lo único que haría sería preocuparlos, y no quiero eso"

Otra vez estaba igual, llorando. ¿Cuándo sería el día en que pudiera hablar de Shaoran sin tener que estar compadeciéndome de mi mala suerte? ¿Cuándo será el tiempo en que todo esto acabe?

Me quedé quieta, aún acomodada en el pecho de Yukito, y fue casi como si una luz iluminara mi mente. ¿Quería olvidar a Shaoran tanto como decía? ¿Estaba preparada para dejar ir su recuerdo?

Un escalofrío me recorrió y yo misma me contesté… _Claro que no_.

Lloraba, estaba triste y quería huir por una sencilla razón.

… Era incapaz de olvidarlo… de hecho no quería hacerlo.

Yukito se alejó un poco – "Está comenzando a hacer un poco de frío, así que prenderé la calefacción"

Fue hacia el pasillo y supongo que debe haber accionado algo porque una brisa tibia y hasta agradable me rodeó. Me limpié las lágrimas y coloqué mi mejor sonrisa.

"¿Cuál es mi habitación?" – Yukito me observó y sonrió sabiendo que yo no diría más del tema – "Quiero descansar antes que llegue mi hermano"

"Ven por aquí" – Tomó mi bolso y yo lo seguí – "Espero que te guste" – Abrió la puerta y sencillamente la habitación era hermosa – "Creo que le falta el toque femenino, tú sabes que Touya y yo no conocemos mucho sobre el gusto de las mujeres en cuanto a decoración"

"Está perfecta" – Dije entrando en la pieza – "Es casi como si hubiera sido hecha para mí"

Y como no, si la ubicación en la que se encontraba daba directo a la avenida que estaba mirando minutos antes. Era grande, mucho más que la que tenía en Japón. Una cama de dos plazas estaba en el centro y a ambos lados de ella había dos veladores, cada uno, con lámparas color crema.

La habitación estaba pintada de un color verde claro, que hacía contraste con las cortinas cremas y el mueble y armario de madera. Todo estaba en perfecta armonía y con sólo observar la habitación una tranquilidad me embargaba.

"Te dejaré sola por mientras te acomodas" – Yukito tomó el pomo de la puerta e iba cerrarla, pero antes de eso dijo – "Me alegra tenerte por aquí pequeña Sakura, y ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy aquí"

"Gracias Yukito" – Me dieron intenciones de llorar nuevamente por cómo había reaccionado ante mi pequeña confesión – "Me hace muy feliz volver a verte"

Extendió aún más la sonrisa y cerró la puerta. Me senté en el borde de la cama y observé cada rincón de lo que sería mi escondite por algunas semanas. No tenía intenciones de pasar todas las vacaciones en el departamento de mi hermano, no era justo.

Me levanté y fui a mi bolso sacando mi ropa y dejándola acomodada en el espacioso armario. Miré los compartimentos, mi vestuario no alcanzaba a llenarlos, así que había dos opciones: primero, salir de Nueva York con un bolso extra, o decirle a Touya que el armario era asquerosamente grande.

Sonreí al saber que me inclinaba por la primera opción. No iba a ser tan malo pasearse por la ciudad para ir de compras, aunque…

Observé el celular con nostalgia. No le había dicho nada a Tomoyo sobre mi viaje ni siquiera una nota avisándole que no estaría en el país por algunos días, así que sin pensarlo dos veces marqué a su móvil

"_¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no me has contestado? Te he llamado más de diez veces a tu casa y…"_ - Ahí iba con su sermón sin siquiera detenerse a respirar

"Tranquila Tomoyo, no he contestado porque no estoy en mi casa"

"_¿Y dónde estás? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? Por favor Sakura, dime donde estás y yo iré por ti"_

Me causó risa su última frase… ir por mí – "No puedes, o mejor dicho, estoy un poco lejos de casa" – Hice una pausa aprontándome a su reacción – "Estoy en Nueva York con mi hermano"

"_¡Mentiraaaaaa!"_ – Expresó asombrada – _"¿En Nueva York? ¿Cuándo te fuiste? Y ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Habría ido contigo ¡Eres tan injusta! Me estaba muriendo de los nervios al no tener noticias tuyas y resulta que estás muy bien en Nueva York… ¡Nueva York!"_

"Todo resultó muy rápido, no te enojes por favor, mi hermano me envió el pasaje que llegó ayer y pues no dudé ni un minuto en venir para acá. Creí que era lo mejor"

"_Claro que era lo mejor Sakurita, necesitabas estar un tiempo alejada de todo. A propósito ¿Por qué no querías verme?" _– Su voz sonó apagada y me reprendí por eso – _"No sabes lo triste que me sentía, pensé que estabas enojada con nosotros y que ya no querías vernos"_

"Lo siento Tomoyo, lo siento de verdad. No sé qué me pasó sólo tuve la necesidad de estar sola, de no verlos, porque recordaba las palabras de Shaoran y todo lo que dijo en ese mail"

"Eriol ha querido comunicarse con él, pero parece que no contesta sus llamadas"

Lo último que dijo me dejó helada ¿Para qué quería Eriol hablar con Shaoran?

"No me digas que planea decirle, Tomoyo tienes que detenerlo, él no puede hacer eso ¡No!"

"N-No lo sé" – Tomoyo estaba dudando y eso no me gustaba – "Me ha dicho que Shaoran no contesta, pero él sabe muy bien que no puede decir nada, tranquila"

Por una extraña razón su respuesta no me convenció y mucho menos tranquilizó.

**- Shaoran -**

El fastidioso de Eriol, porque no tengo una palabra más adecuada para él, me estuvo llamando estos dos últimos días. Decir que tengo más de diez llamadas perdidas es quedarse corto.

También, hace dos días me bajé del avión respirando el aire americano. A decir verdad, Nueva York era muy diferente a China, con respecto a la cultura, porque los edificios eran casi los mismos, grandes, muy altos y llenos de ventanas.

Con mi madre y mi hermana nos estamos quedando en un lujoso hotel llamado _"New York Marriott East Side" _estoy en la suite principal y mi hermana comparte otra con mi madre.

El lugar es muy bonito, pero demasiado lujo para mi gusto, estoy más acostumbrado a algo más pequeño y acogedor, pero mi madre había insistido en que siendo parte de la familia Li debíamos tener lo mejor.

Recordé sus palabras y rodé los ojos. Me tenía harto con eso de que los Li aquí y los Li allá. El apellido en sí a mi me daba lo mismo, no hacía valer mis derechos apoyándome en eso, lo detestaba.

Voy junto a Wei en la limosina negra directo a la empresa de mi familia que está en esta ciudad. De hecho me sentía nervioso y supuse que era porque por fin vería a Touya Kinomoto, el hermano de Sakura.

Pero no sólo eran nervios, sino también ansiedad por el simple hecho de estar cerca de alguien que fue muy importante para mí.

_Aún lo es_

Y ahí fue un pensamiento que se escapó a la muralla que tiene encerrado todas esas memorias un poco desagradables.

Llegamos al edificio y en la entrada una joven muy hermosa de ojos azules y rubia a más no poder, nos recibió. Al parecer las clases de inglés que mi madre me había obligado a tomar cuando pequeño estaban sirviendo en cierta manera.

"Good morning mister Li" – Habló la mujer elegantemente – "The others people are waiting"

"Thanks…"

"Olivia" – Respondió inmediatamente la chica con una gran sonrisa.

"Nice name Olivia" – Dije sonriéndole abiertamente.

"Joven Li, lo están esperando" – La voz de Wei me hizo reaccionar y sólo asentí no sin antes mirar a la chica que me siguió con la mirada hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

Seguía aún sonriendo, pero después caí en la cuenta ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Coqueteando con una chica? Jamás había sido así, de hecho mi experiencia con mujeres era bastante limitada, y como no serlo si mi madre se encargaba de buscar a mi novia y futura esposa, como el caso de Eien y todo porque ésta última tenía una gran cuenta bancaria.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la vista de otros rascacielos, así también de un cielo bastante nublado, aunque sin amenaza de llover o nevar estaba sobre ellos. Wei, que se manejaba mejor que yo en la ubicación de las salas de juntas, me dirigió hacia una puerta doble de madera que abrió.

"Aquí están los señores esperándolo, joven"

"Gracias Wei, pero quiero que entres conmigo. No conozco mucho a esta gente así que no sería nada de malo que me ayudaras un poco"

Mi gran y fiel amigo asintió. Era definitivamente lo mejor tenerlo aquí conmigo y no a la fría y calculadora de mi madre.

Cuando entramos a la sala que se componía de una mesa ovalada rodeada de sillas altas, los tres señores que estaban conversando se pusieron de pie para darnos la bienvenida.

"Buenos días caballeros" – Hablé despacio y lento – "Lamento la tardanza"

"Señor Li" – Dijo uno de cabello canoso – "Que grata es su visita"

"Así es, se nota inmediatamente que su padre lo ha instruido muy bien en el negocio" – Expresó un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes – "Hasta el momento ha llevado muy bien las riendas del asunto"

"No seas irrespetuoso, Mark" – Dijo el más alto y de cabello castaño oscuro – "El señor no ha venido para escuchar tus tonterías" – El tono que utilizó me sorprendió, pero más aún al ver a los otros dos agachar su cabeza – "Lo siento mucho"

El chico, que según yo, no tenía más de treinta años me extendió la mano en señal de saludo. Le devolví el gesto, pero al mirarlo a los ojos un extraño brillo apareció.

No me fue difícil notar la diferencia en sus rasgos claramente orientales…

Este era el famoso…

"Touya Kinomoto señor" – Dijo al momento de chocar con mi mano – "Me alegra mucho por fin conocerlo"

"Y que lo digas" – Respondí mostrando una sonrisa ladeada – "Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar"

"Por supuesto, señor, pero creo que ahora lo más oportuno es la empresa Li, su empresa"

"Claro, claro" – Levanté mis manos – "Tenemos todo el día para charlar"

Una mujer se me acercó y me invitó a sentar. La verdad es que ni siquiera había reparado en ella. Llevaba su cabello rojizo recogido en una coleta y aparentaba unos treinta y tantos años.

"¿Necesita algo señor Li?" – Dijo la mujer a lo que respondí negando con la cabeza – "Mi nombre es Kaho por si me necesita"

"Gracias" – Expresé un poco intimidado por la alta mujer – "Lo tendré en cuenta"

La mujer se retiró a una esquina de la sala. Los otros hombres volvieron a sus asientos y comenzaron a hablar inmediatamente.

"Creo que se ha enterado de la situación de la sucursal de Estados Unidos" – Explicó Kinomoto – "Al parecer los socios no han sido capaces de llenar los vacíos que surgieron"

"La empresa está bastante afligida por las malas decisiones que se han tomado, y por esta razón creemos que usted es el indicado para decirnos que hacer" – Expresó el hombre canoso.

"La verdad es que los balances han ido cada vez peor" – Contesté apoyando mis brazos en la mesa y entrelazando mis dedos – "Me gustaría saber quien está a cargo de la parte de finanzas"

"Yo señor, William Hale" – Respondió el hombre canoso – "He llevado este cargo desde que su padre comenzó el negocio"

"Lo sé" – Dije tratando de darle a entender que no haría nada en su contra – "Lo que aún no entiendo es como llegamos a esta situación tan deplorable"

"Creemos que uno de nuestros socios, los Smith, han estado robando a nuestras espaldas" – Touya Kinomoto me observaba fijamente – "Ellos de un momento para otro decidieron salirse del negocio"

"Ya veo…" – Miré para la ventana y pensé que no había sido tan difícil verlo, pero luego me obligué a volver al asunto del que estábamos hablando

"Sin embargo, no podemos hacer nada para comprobar nuestra teoría porque a la vista de todos ellos simplemente prosperaron en su negocio" – Dijo Mark – "Es tan frustrante" – El rubio se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

"Tranquilo" – Opiné – "No sacamos nada con lamentarnos, lo que necesitamos es tomar medidas drásticas. Lo primero es dejar de producir tanto material tecnológico y sólo lo que pidan nuestros socios de Japón, Inglaterra y el resto de Europa"

Touya apuntaba en su laptop todo lo que estaba diciendo. Me quedé viéndolo tratando de encontrar el parecido con Sakura. Kinomoto levantó la cabeza y alzó una ceja escéptico.

"¿Alguna otra idea señor Li?" – Dijo con tono serio

"Estaba pensando en eso Kinomoto, no seas impaciente" – Traté de hacerme el desentendido y volví a la empresa – "Lo segundo, y que no es muy agradable es la reducción de personal, creo que es lamentable que hayamos llegado a estas instancias, pero son necesarias"

"¿Echar a las personas?" – Preguntó sorprendido Mark – "¿No cree que esa idea es un poco apresurada?"

"No" – Dije tajante – "Mira Mark, veo en tus ojos que no deseas que un niñito de dieciocho años venga y te mande, lo comprendo, a mí tampoco me gustaría, pero las cosas han cambiado"

"Lo siento señor" – Expresó apenado – "No quería cuestionar su idea es sólo que…"

"Mark" – El hombre levantó su rostro – "Estamos atados de manos, pero creo que es lo mejor ahora. Además es bueno que expresen su opinión, no me caracterizo por ser un chico autoritario, de hecho si soy sincero he tenido que hacer esto por obligación"

Los tres hombres me miraron sorprendidos y Wei carraspeó.

"Lo que quiere decir el joven Xiaolang es que tuvo que asumir la responsabilidad a muy temprana edad"

"Gracias Wei" – Toqué su hombro – "Pero creo que estos hombres han entendido perfectamente mis palabras" – Me puse de pie – "Bueno señores, pienso que no hay nada más que hablar por el momento, por lo que pido me disculpen" – Le di la mano a los tres hombres que también estaban de pie – "Creo que nos veremos nuevamente"

Con Wei nos fuimos a la puerta y sentí que desde atrás me llamaban

"Señor Li" – No tenía que ser adivino para ver de quien se trataba – "¿Podemos charlar un momento?"

"Claro" – Dije mostrándole una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – "Wei ¿Puedes esperarme en el auto, por favor?"

"Joven, no se olvide que su madre lo espera para cenar"

"No te preocupes, no demoraré, lo prometo" - Vi a Wei alejarse y mirarme con confusión desde el ascensor.

"Si quiere podemos conversar en mi oficina" – Touya me guió hasta una de las puertas que estaban en el piso.

La oficina era bastante amplia para un solo hombre. El escritorio que estaba cerca de una de las paredes ocupaba gran cantidad de espacio y lo que más me llamó la atención fue la vista que tenía hacia el río Hudson.

"Bonita vista" – Dije indicándole la ventana.

"Tome asiento" – Me indicó la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio y él se sentó en la del otro lado – "Supongo que ya sabe lo que tengo que decir"

"No lo sé, pero lo intuyo, se me da muy bien eso" – Volví a sonreír mostrando confianza, pero Kinomoto no se intimidó por eso.

"Bien" – Dijo también sonriendo burlonamente – "Me gusta que sea listo señor"

"En esta conversación puedes decirme Li, creo que la formalidad no va mucho con lo que tengas que hablar"

"Entonces Li, iré al grano" – Dijo sin tapujos – "¿Qué ha pasado con mi hermana?"

Bien, reconozco que la pregunta me descolocó. Yo esperaba el reclamo por haberle colgado el teléfono, pero no esto. Me moví incómodo en mi asiento y él notó eso porque sus ojos volvieron a brillar con malicia.

"Pensé que hablaríamos de otra cosa" – Repuse desabrochándome el primer botón de la camisa – "Como por ejemplo el haber colgado una llamada telefónica"

"Eso no tiene importancia cuando mi hermana ha estado triste por tu culpa"

Una rabia incontrolable se apoderó de mi y las palabras salieron más fuertes y pesadas de lo que quería – "¿Por mi culpa, Kinomoto?" – Dije empuñando mis manos – "No sé que te habrá contado tu hermanita, pero…"

"Me dijo que habían terminado porque te ibas para China"

Moví lentamente mi cabeza y rodé los ojos – "Te ha mentido, por supuesto" – Respondí viendo como su ceño se fruncía – "Ella me dejó porque ya no quería estar conmigo"

"Sakura no me habló de eso" – Siguió mirándome sin despegar la vista de mi rostro – "No te creo Li"

"Kinomoto, te digo la verdad. Ella me dejó ¿caso no lo entiendes? Tuve que volver a China porque así me lo pidió, sin embargo en ningún momento contemplé esa idea mientras estábamos juntos"

"¿Y por qué está tan triste? ¿Acaso no es porque terminaron? Yo sabía que era mala idea dejarla sola en Japón, debí haberla traído conmigo. Lo más probable es que nunca te hubiera conocido de ser así"

Touya me estaba acusando de algo que definitivamente yo no tenía la culpa. ¿No se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba sufriendo? ¿Estaba tan bien puesta mi máscara como para que él no viera que la seguía queriendo como antes?

Me puse de pie con la intención de marcharme – "No sé que ideas te habrá metido en la cabeza, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que le preguntes lo que realmente pasó"

"De hecho tendré que hacerlo, aunque tú tampoco eres la víctima aquí. No tengo necesidad de verla a la cara para saber que ella sufre por ti. Las veces que hablamos por teléfono… ya no tenía esa chispa" – Se puso de pie caminando hasta quedar frente mío – "Hace unos días la llamé y la sentí peor…"

No dije nada en respuesta, sólo vino a mi cabeza el mail que le había escrito a Eriol y el saber que quizás sí le había dicho todo lo que escribí, pero ya no me importaba.

"No pierdas el tiempo Touya" – Repuse calmadamente – "Ella y yo ya no somos nada"

"Velar por la felicidad de mi hermana no es perder el tiempo, que te quede claro y me alegro mucho que te haya dejado, no sabes lo feliz que soy. Ahora podrá empezar una nueva vida lejos de Japón"

Sus palabras me llamaron la atención – "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sakura se mudará a otro país y por fin podrá olvidarte" - Me abrió la puerta, pero yo seguí de pie sin moverme – "Que tenga un buen día, señor Li"

Tuve que obligarme a salir de ahí, pero antes de cerrar la puerta me volví para decirle – "¿A dónde irá?"

El hermano de Sakura me miró seriamente y luego soltó un suspiro – "A un lugar donde no le puedas hacer daño"

Me cerró la puerta en la cara y antes de emprender camino hacia la limosina, escuché un suave murmullo pronunciando la palabra _mocoso_.

**- Sakura -**

"¡Hermano!" – Salté sobre Touya nada más puso un pie en el departamento – "¡Te extrañé tanto!"

Mi hermano me abrazó, aunque segundos después estuvo quejándose – "Sakura, no tan fuerte, me dejarás sin cuello"

Le había abrazado con tantas ganas que no me había dado cuenta lo bruta que estaba siendo.

"Lo siento" – Dije soltándolo – "¿Cómo te ha ido? Tenemos tanto de qué hablar" – Lo llevé hacia el sofá obligándolo a sentarse.

Él, como siempre frunció su ceño y sus respuestas fueron tan simples como si estuviera hablando con cualquiera que no fuera su hermana.

"Estoy bien, trabajando. La empresa tiene algunos problemas que estamos solucionando y ahora vengo bastante cansado"

"¡Pero Touya!" – Le reclamé – "¿Podrías hablar más lento y detallarme un poco más?"

"Eso es todo lo que ha pasado por aquí Sakura ¿Qué más quieres saber?"

"Pues como ha sido tu vida en otro país, ¿Te ha costado acostumbrarte?"

Rodó sus ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá – "Eso te lo dije casi un mes que llegué aquí" – Cerró sus ojos y me convencí de que realmente estaba cansado - ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas de tu viaje? ¿Tuviste muchos problemas?

Comencé a relatarle desde el momento en que abrí los ojos el día anterior. Vi como sonreía cada vez que le contaba algún percance. Al final, Yukito nos llamó para cenar y estuvimos conversando un poco sobre el tema de la universidad hasta que mi hermano se despidió y se fue a acostar.

Le ayudé a Yukito a limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos, mientras él los guardaba.

"Está muy cansado" – Habló dejando el plato en el mueble – "Al parecer las cosas no andan muy bien"

"¿A qué te refieres con que no andan bien?" – Me alarmé al escuchar sus palabras y como no hacerlo si la mamá de Shaoran me había amenazado con despedirlo.

"La empresa está pasando por un momento bastante crítico económicamente. Touya ha estado en reuniones los dos últimos días y sin descanso"

Un suspiro de alivio salió de mi boca y Yukito me miró confuso – "Por un momento creí que Touya podría perder su trabajo"

"No creo" – Repuso tranquilamente y seguro – "No ha tenido ningún reclamo y al parecer los jefes están contentos con su desempeño" – Me observó detenidamente y supe que se refería a Shaoran.

"Pues es una verdadera lástima que Touya esté tan cansado. Me hubiera gustado compartir más con él"

"Creo que las reuniones con…" – Se calló al instante y me sonrió – "Algunas personas de la empresa durarán unos días más"

Tuve la impresión de que Yukito había omitido algo, pero después pensé que era una verdadera estupidez que él me mintiera, de hecho nunca lo había hecho.

"¿Tenemos planes para mañana?" – Dije cambiando el tema del trabajo de Touya – "Me has dicho que iríamos al río Hudson"

"Tengo muchos lugares que mostrarte pequeña Sakura, pero tú sólo tienes que decirme a que hora salimos de casa"

"Hmmm" – Me puse a pensar y luego sonreí – "Sabes que se me da fatal levantarme temprano, pero creo que esta ciudad vale la pena"

"Pues me gustaría llevarte a recorrer el río Hudson y ver el parque que está al frente. De verdad que te encantará"

"Lo que más necesito es distraerme" – Dije sin pensar – "Me gustaría también ir de compras, aunque creo que para eso no podré contar con tu compañía" – Sabía que Yukito podía negarse como aceptar, pero preferí dejar que él decidiera.

"Con respecto a las compras, no sé si pueda acompañarte…ya sabes que no soy mucho de esas cosas" – Respondió con nerviosismo y rascándose la cabeza – "Pero si quieres puedo decirte cómo llegar al centro"

"Perfecto Yuki, y no te preocupes me imaginaba que cosas de chicas no era lo tuyo. Ahora me hace mucha falta Tomoyo"

"Pero no te apenes, mi pequeña Saku" – Se acercó Yukito abrazándome – "Lo ideal es que estés a gusto y la pases bien"

"Es verdad" – Esbocé una sonrisa seguida de un bostezo – "Lo siento"- Dije tapándome la boca.

"Ve a dormir, hoy ha sido un día bastante agotador"

"Buenas noches Yuki" – Le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta y me cambié el pijama inmediatamente. La idea de una ducha me llamaba demasiado la atención, pero el sueño y cansancio me estaban matando.

Me fui a la cama, precisamente al lado que daba hacia el ventanal y me quedé observando el cielo oscuro hasta que mis ojos se cerraron.

Me desperté al escuchar ruido en el pasillo. Supuse que era Touya marchándose al trabajo. Me di vuelta en la cama cerrando mis ojos otra vez.

Mi primera noche en Nueva York había soñado con Shaoran.

El sueño había sido bastante vívido y lo sentí casi real. Él y yo estábamos juntos en Japón a punto de graduarnos, y en esa ilusión éramos felices.

Sin embargo, una luminosidad me llamó la atención. Salí de la cama, aún somnolienta, y me fui hacia el ventanal que daba hacia la avenida. Lo que vi me dejó sin habla.

_Nieve._

Sí, había nieve por todos lados y seguía cayendo con esa lentitud que la caracterizaba. Una emoción me embargó al pensar en todas esas películas de Hollywood que había visto en donde los paisajes estaban decorados de blanco.

Me puse mi bata verde y salí apresurada hacia la sala principal.

Yukito tenía en la mano una humeante taza de café.

"Buenos días pequeña Sakura ¿Has dormido bien?"

"Sí, muy bien" – Contesté sonriendo y sentándome a la mesa – "¿Mi hermano ya se ha ido?"

"Sí, hace unos minutos atrás. Dijo que con esta nieve le tomaría unos minutos más llegar al trabajo"

"Definitivamente es asombroso" – Hablé de forma animada – "Y hoy tenemos que ir a ver ese parque del que me hablaste"

"Por supuesto"

Después de bañarme y vestirme Yukito y yo nos fuimos a recorrer Nueva York y simplemente quedé maravillada.

El parque estaba comenzando a teñirse de blanco junto con los alrededores. Me subí un poco más la bufanda tratando de cubrirme las orejas que estaban empezando a dolerme por el frío.

"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó Yukito – "Quizás no fue buena idea haber venido…"

"No, no" – Dije moviendo mis manos – "Estoy bien, aquí no hace más frío que en Japón"

"Eso es verdad" – Sonrió – "Mira ahí hay un puesto que está vendiendo café ¿Quieres uno?"

"Me gustaría" – Le dije frotándome las manos para que conservaran el calor en el interior de mis guantes.

Tomando el café recorrimos gran parte del parque y del puente peatonal que daba hacia el río Hudson. Miré el cielo que estaba cubierto y un copo de nieve cayó en mi nariz.

"Auch está helada" – Y luego me di cuenta de lo que había dicho al ver el rostro sarcástico de Yukito – "¿Qué? Si está helada"

"¿Cuándo la nieve ha sido caliente?"

"Yukito… cállate"

Nos echamos a reír fuertemente y la gente que pasaba por ahí nos miraba de forma extraña.

"Será mejor volver"

"Sí" – Contesté – "Aunque todo está hermoso, mis pies se están congelando"

Nos fuimos al departamento y Yukito prendió la calefacción. Me dijo que fuera a darme una ducha y me pusiera el pijama si quería porque lo más probable es que la nevada se intensificara.

Le hice caso y pronto me vi en mi cama y a Yukito entrando por la puerta con una bandeja en las manos. Me traía una rica crema acompañada de un plato con pollo y verduras.

Almorzamos juntos y luego vimos una película. La verdad es no le prestamos mucha atención porque nos dedicamos a conversar de otras cosas, precisamente Japón y lamentablemente salió nuevamente el tema de Shaoran.

"Me hubiera gustado conocer a ese chico"

"Te hubiera caído bien. Shaoran es bastante amable, un poco gruñón y celoso a veces, pero es un chico excepcional"

"Se nota que estás muy enamorada de él, pequeña"

"Lamentablemente sí, pero no puedo hacer nada con eso Yuki. Él está en China y se fue con su ex novia. No me extrañaría que a estas alturas se hayan comprometido otra vez"

"¿Comprometido? ¡Pero si sólo tiene dieciocho años!" –Exclamó sorprendido – "Es muy joven para eso"

"Explícale eso a la bruja de su madre. La señora ésa estaba empecinada en que Shaoran se casara con su ex, sin importarle que ella lo hubiera engañado con otro cuando estuvieron juntos"

"¿La conociste?"

"Si te refieres a su madre, sí, si te refieres a la ex novia, la respuesta también es sí"

"O sea conociste a las dos"

"A su ex nos encontramos un par de veces, pero nos caíamos fatal. De hecho no nos soportábamos"

"Creo saber la respuesta a ese odio mutuo" – Expresó divertido – "Ese Shaoran debe ser muy afortunado para tener a dos chicas peleando por él"

"Ya no Yuki, me salí de la competencia hace unos cuantos meses. Supongo que tengo que aceptar las derrotas"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro. ¿Por qué no intentas nuevamente hablar con él? Dile que lo sientes, que aún le quieres y sea cual sea el motivo por el cual terminaste con él, explícaselo. Creo que tiene derecho a saber el por qué de tu decisión ¿Cómo sabes si las cosas se arreglan? Si te rindes ahora sólo terminarás lamentándote"

"Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, ojalá pudiera decirle cuanto lo siento, pero no puedo" – Suspiré desviando la mirada – "El tema es más complicado de lo que parece"

Yukito acercó su mano a la mía – "Nada es complicado Sakura, nosotros, los humanos, lo hacemos difícil, por culpa de los temores"

"Pero dime ¿Qué pasaría si tu decisión es para proteger a otra? ¿No cambian las cosas?"

Yukito se subió las gafas y me miró como si tratara de descifrar el misterio – "Cambian… pero siempre es bueno decir la verdad ante todo"

Mi amigo se levantó de la cama y salió cerrando la puerta dejándome completamente desconcertada. Había recibido el mismo consejo de dos personas, en distinto espacio y tiempo.

¿Acaso esto era una especie de señal?

Sonreí al pensar que sólo había sido mera coincidencia. Shaoran estaba en China y era imposible que viajara a su país sólo para arreglar las cosas.

Después de la conversación que tuvimos con Yukito nadie más habló de Shaoran. Mi hermano llegaba en la tarde-noche muerto de frío y sólo se comía las cosas que Yukito preparaba para la cena y se iba de inmediato a la cama.

Los días fueron pasando, algunos con bastante rapidez y otros con extrema lentitud, sobre todo aquellos días en que me quedaba en el departamento.

En uno de los días en que la nevada se detuvo momentáneamente aproveché de ir sola al centro de Nueva York a comprar ropa como lo había planeado.

Pasé un día entero entre todas las tiendas que había. Touya me había dejado una gran cantidad de dinero como recompensa por no pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, así que aproveché de ver, principalmente zapatos.

Las converse me encantaban, así que me compré cuatro pares de distintos colores, algunos jeans, miles de poleras que estaban en oferta y dos chaquetas. De toda mi vida ésta había sido la compra más grande.

Estaba por irme al departamento cuando pasé por una tienda y el maniquí tenía puesto un polerón demasiado lindo.

Ahh sí, también me lo compré… de hecho me compré tres.

Cuando noté que mis manos iban llenas de bolsas creí conveniente salir de aquel lugar tan adictivo…

Me subí al taxi y fui observando las calles que estaban atestadas de automóviles. En una de las paradas, una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, gafas oscuras y vestimenta bastante exótica se subió al asiento de adelante.

"A _New York Marriott East Side, _please" – Dijo en inglés, aunque se notaba inmediatamente que ella no era de estos lados.

No sólo me lo decía su forma de pronunciar el idioma, sino también la vestimenta parecida a las culturas chinas.

Me quedé observando a la chica hasta que bajó del taxi, pero algo extraño ocurrió. La mujer observó mi ventana y frunció el ceño. Se sacó las gafas y sus ojos se me hicieron demasiado conocidos.

Eran castaños claro, por no decir dorados y simplemente no dejaba de mirarme. Me incomodé notablemente y traté de desviar la mirada, pero simplemente no podía, hasta que el taxi emprendió marcha.

Miré hacia atrás y la mujer se quedó en el mismo lugar que antes…

Un escalofrío me recorrió, porque al verla le había encontrado un parecido sorprendente con Shaoran y su forma de intimidar, y a la única conclusión que llegué es que en China todas las personas debían parecerse entre sí.

Ahora estoy sentada en la cama con el diario que había dejado olvidado hace unos cuantos meses. Antes de escribir ojeé la última vez que había escrito…

_Octubre…_

En ese mes había ocurrido la separación con Shaoran. Leí como había descrito su rostro desencajado y lleno de dolor y la forma en que trataba de transmitir todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Preferí irme a la nueva página que estaba comenzando…

_Estoy en Nueva York… la vida aquí es muy tranquila, o por lo menos me agrada bastante. ¿Sabes? Hoy me encontré con una chica muy peculiar porque era como ver a Shaoran, pero en versión femenina… y lo peor es que esta chica me miró como si me conociera…_

Cerré mi diario y lo escondí en la cómoda tapado con toda mi ropa. Me tumbé boca abajo en la cama y esperé a que los segundos pasaran…

**- Shaoran -**

Llevábamos varios días trabajando en el caso de la empresa sin descansar y me sentía agotadísimo.

El invierno había llegado de lleno y las calles estaban todas llenas de nieve. El café se había hecho mi bebida favorita y era prácticamente la única que me mantenía totalmente despierto.

Ahora iba dentro de la limosina directo al hotel en donde me esperaba mi hermana y mi madre a quienes había visto cada vez menos con las salidas que cada una tenía por su cuenta.

"¿Está muy cansado joven?"

"Así es Wei. Nunca pensé que podría ser tan agotador, además el frío no me acompaña mucho que digamos"

"Pero mañana no tiene que venir, podrá descansar" – Dijo mi amigo sonriendo por el espejo retrovisor – "Usted se merece un descanso"

"Gracias Wei, no sabes cuanto extraño volver a mi vida normal…" – Observé por la ventana viendo como la gente caminaba apuradamente para huir de la nieve.

¿Qué era ser normal?

Había olvidado por completo lo que era levantarse un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado, salir a comer con tus amigos, divertirte…

Había olvidado lo que era ser un chico de dieciocho años.

Mis reflexiones llegaron a su fin cuando estuve frente al hotel y con Wei subimos por el elevador hasta llegar a la puerta de mi suite. Me fui directamente a darme una ducha y me puse mi pijama negro. Prendí la televisión cambiando aburridamente los miles de canales que se presentaban hasta que decidí que lo mejor era apagarla.

Me quedé pensando tumbado en la cama recordando que había guardado mi ipod en la maleta. Caminé hacia ella y ahí lo encontré. Le puse play a la música y Futari sonó en mis oídos.

Sonreí volviendo nuevamente a la cama y disfrutando de la maravillosa música de mi grupo favorito…

Pensé en lo que estaría haciendo Sakura en estos momentos y cual sería el país al que iría. Por un momento se me cruzó la idea de que Touya la traería junto a él, pero viendo como era ella le costaría mucho adaptarse, sobre todo con el idioma.

Lo otro era que Sakura no dejaría a sus amigos y mucho menos a Tomoyo… no dejaría Japón.

Cerré mis ojos y preferí enfocarme en la música porque otra vez estaba pensando en ella. ¿Hace cuánto que no la veo? ¿Tres, cuatro meses? En realidad no importaba la cantidad de días, horas o minutos…

El hecho era que estábamos separados.

No sé en qué momento de mis reflexiones nocturnas me dormí, pero sólo fui consciente de lo que me rodeaba cuando una luz molesta provino de la ventana haciéndome poner mi mano en mis ojos, pero lamentablemente esto no acababa aquí.

"Buenos días hermanito" – Escuché la voz de Fanren – "Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer como para que te quedes en la cama"

"Vete Fanren, estoy durmiendo" – Susurré tapándome la cara

"Oh, claro que no" – Me respondió la muy maligna tirando las mantas hacia atrás – "Ya es muy tarde como para que estés en la cama"

"¡Maldición Fanren!" – Exclamé enfadado – "¿No ves que es mi único día de descanso?"

"Por lo mismo, señor Li" – Restregué mis ojos y observé su rostro sonriente – "Hoy iremos de paseo por la ciudad ¿Qué te parece?"

"Pésima idea" – Dije volviéndome a acostar tapándome con la sábana, que me fue retirada inmediatamente segundos después.

"Ya pues, Xiaolang ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que decirte?" – Lancé un suspiro cansado y abrí mis ojos sin emoción y viendo que el día seguía con un cielo gris.

Me levanté de la cama y me fui directamente al baño – "Espero que por lo menos me tengas un rico desayuno en compensación por ser tan fastidiosa"

Cerré la puerta justo en el momento en que lanzaba un cojín a mi rostro.

Después de desayunar salimos hacia el frío invierno neoyorquino. Iba vestido con un abrigo negro, al cual le subí el cuello para que cubriera mis orejas que ya se estaban poniendo rojas de lo helada que estaban.

"Debiste haber traído un gorro"

"Ya sabes que no me gustan"

"Mentiroso. No los usas por puro que tu cabello queda peor de lo normal"

"Fastidiosa"

"Molesto"

Mi hermana me tomó del brazo y nos fuimos a recorrer Nueva York juntos. Le habíamos dicho a Wei que se tomara un descanso. Por hoy seríamos unos simples transeúntes que utilizarían taxi para movilizarse.

Fanren era la más feliz de todas. Parecía una niña pequeña que nunca hubiera conocido la nieve, siendo que en China las nevadas eran mucho peor que éstas.

"Cálmate Fanren, te puedes caer"

"Claro que no" – Decía mientras iba de allá para acá.

El suelo tenía una capa de hielo resbaladiza que hizo que mi hermana perdiera el equilibrio, pero alcancé justo a tiempo a sostenerla.

"Te lo dije Fanren. El suelo está muy peligroso, quédate tranquila, por favor"

"Está bien" – Me hizo un puchero que me causó gracia

"Hubieras visto tu cara" – Dije aguatándome las ganas de reír – "Quizás debí dejar que te cayeras"

"Eres muy malo, Xiao" – Pero tan pronto como terminó su frase se quedó pensando algunos momentos y vi que una gran sonrisa se extendía por su rostro – "¡Ya sé!" – Gritó fuertemente.

"Oh no" – Llevé una mano a mi frente – "Ahora ¿Qué se te ocurrió?"

"Espera y verás" – Observó un mapa que tenía de la ciudad y luego me vi siendo arrastrado hacia un taxi – "A Rockefeller Center, _please_"

Abrí mis ojos asustado – "¿Estás loca?"

"No hermanito" – Esbozó una sonrisa – "Iremos a patinar sobre hielo ¿No te parece fantástico?"

La miré con una cara de pocos amigos y apoyé mi cabeza en el asiento del taxi. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando llegamos a la pista de hielo, en donde ya habían chicos divirtiéndose.

Mi hermana me llevó hacia ella en donde pagamos nuestra entrada y nos dieron dos pares de patines. Lo primero que pensé al verlos era que me había metido en un gran lío, porque nunca había andado en patines sobre tierra firme, mucho menos sabría cómo utilizar éstos.

Fanren se cambió sus zapatos y se lanzó a la pista. Comenzó con una vuelta relativamente normal por todo su contorno hasta que llegó a mi lado.

"¿Aún no te cambias?" – Me preguntó indicándome los patines – "Por favor que no haya sido una entrada perdida"

"No sé andar con estas cosas" – Me encogí de hombros – "Ve tú, yo te observaré desde aquí"

"A no Xiaolang, te pones inmediatamente los patines" – Le iba a comenzar a reclamar, pero me cayó – "No quiero negativas, si no sabes, yo te enseñaré"

Murmuré cosas ininteligibles mientras me colocaba los malditos patines.

"¿Satisfecha?" – Pregunté aún sentado en la banca – "Si llego a caerme o pasar vergüenza por tu culpa, no te hablaré en lo que queda de vida"

"Tranquilo hermanito" – Dijo estirando su mano – "Ya verás que no es tan difícil"

Con reticencia acepté su ayuda. Al principio me costó mantener el equilibrio, pero pronto pude mantenerme en pie sin caerme. Fanren me tiraba de la mano y yo estaba rojo de vergüenza al ver las miradas curiosas de los otros chicos.

"Fanren, trataré yo solo" – Le dije al ver que ya no sólo me miraban, sino que ahora reían – "Necesito hacerlo"

Mi hermana asintió y me soltó la mano poniéndose a mi lado. Comencé con un ritmo lento y seguro, pero luego le imprimí un poco más de velocidad a mis pasos, logrando dominar por lo menos las cosas básicas del patinaje

"A pesar de no haber andado nunca lo estás haciendo muy bien hermanito"

"Gracias" – Le sonreí, pero al mirarla perdí el equilibrio y me caí golpeándome el trasero con el hielo – "Auch"

Fanren me ayudó a levantarme rápidamente para que los otros no se burlaran, sin embargo, fue imposible no pasar desapercibida a todas las miradas.

"Será mejor irnos" – Repuso un poco abatida

"Sí, no creo que aguante otra caída y mucho menos ser el hazmerreír de la pista"

Nos acercamos hacia las bancas y nos pusimos nuestros zapatos devolviendo los patines. El chico que estaba a cargo me preguntó si la caída había dolido mucho a lo que contesté con una negativa.

Había mentido un poco, porque el golpe había sido relativamente fuerte.

Cuando salíamos de la pista delante de nosotros iba una pareja. La chica lo llevaba agarrado del brazo y él la miraba sonriendo. No sé por qué me quedé observándolos más de lo normal y apresuré el paso hasta quedar a una altura relativamente cerca.

El chico de cabello gris le había dicho algo a la joven haciéndola reír y juro por Dios que aquella risa se me hizo demasiado familiar, incluso hasta la forma en que caminaba.

Pensé inmediatamente en Sakura, pero esta chica llevaba su cabello corto y por lo que recordaba, ella lo tenía por debajo de los hombros. Sin embargo, la voz del hombre llegó a mis oídos, en especial la forma en que la había llamado.

Me quedé de piedra al ver que era mucha coincidencia e hice algo que jamás pensé.

La llamé.

"¿Sakura?"

Ambos se detuvieron y voltearon a verme confundidos, pero pronto el rostro de ella pasó a ser uno de gran asombro y sus ojos verdes me observaban sin poder creerse lo que veían.

Me quedé viéndola sin poder reaccionar, siendo consciente sólo de los latidos desbocados de mi corazón.

Sí… Sakura estaba ahí.

**

* * *

****Autora: Sí!!! Chicas/os se encontraron, no es mentira y tampoco es una ilusión… nuestra parejita se ha encontrado… veremos que pasará…**

**¿Qué les pareció el capi? Ojalá haya sido de su agrado y que por lo menos haya alegrado a alguien con haber actualizado un poco más temprano de lo normal…**

**Ya estamos por finalizar la historia, creo que quedan entre 2 – 3 capis… dependiendo de la inspiración, mi intención era haberla terminado antes de marzo, pero lamentablemente no pude…**

**Les doy las gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de mandar un review el capitulo anterior… en serio, muchas gracias, ya que me dan el ánimo para seguir…**

_Irie Kotoko__ - __Diana Prenze__ - __macabre-wolf__ - __Ichi - Ichi__ – aridarck – lfanycka - __Amis cr__ - __Angel Zafiro__ - -FloresNegras- - __LMUndine__ – Alejandra - __watchTHEclouds__ - __always mssb__ - __KhaySusuki__ - __Sayuri Noa__ - __Hikari-sys_

**Así pues… espero que me sigan apoyando y nos vemos en otro capitulo…**

**Besos.**

**Eien-Li**


	17. Yo te amo, pero

_**Ramune**_

**Yo te amo, pero…**

**- Sakura -**

Caminaba muy feliz con Yukito, quien me había invitado precisamente ese día, muy pero muy nublado, a conocer la famosa pista de hielo Rockefeller. Al principio, había insistido en que patináramos, pero pude convencerlo de cuan torpe a veces puedo ser.

Estuvimos observando un rato a los chicos que trataban de lucirse y lograr hacer la mejor pirueta hasta que todo eso me pareció aburrido y decidimos caminar por los alrededores. Sin embargo, el camino terminó y nuevamente nos encontramos en la entrada de la pista de hielo.

"¿Segura que no quieres patinar?" – Preguntó Yukito con esperanza – "Si no lo haces te perderás la mitad de diversión que existe en Nueva York"

"Gracias por la oferta" – Sonreí tomando su brazo – "Pero prefiero mantenerme a salvo por lo que me queda de vida"

Yukito me lanzó una de esas sonrisas tan amables que tenía que me aferré con mayor fuerza a su brazo.

Pero lo que pasó después…

Sentí que alguien decía mi nombre casi en un susurro, pero ahí estaba. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza al hacer memoria de aquella voz…

E hice lo que toda persona hace cuando la llaman.

Me volteé

Y ahí estaba…

Sí, Shaoran.

Mis ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y la respiración se me agitó al punto que casi me hizo hiperventilar. No sé que cara habré puesto, pero Yukito me aferró mi brazo y me sostuvo.

"Sakura"

Sentía que me hablaba, pero yo no le entendía. Estaba demasiado absorta observando esos ojos ámbares que no se despegaban de los míos.

"Sha- Shaoran" – Mi voz salió tan débil que por un momento creí que no me había escuchado, más la mueca de enfado y dolor me indicaron lo contrario.

No sé qué me dio, pero me solté del agarre de Yukito y comencé a caminar hacia él de forma lenta y pausada temiendo que fuera a desaparecer. Incluso no quería siquiera parpadear.

Yukito puso una mano en mi hombro – "¿Qué haces Sakura?" – No me pude zafar como quería y lo peor es que Shaoran vio aquel acercamiento tan cariñoso entre nosotros.

"¿Así que ya te conseguiste a otro?" – Me dijo fríamente – "Eres muy rápida"

"No es lo que piensas" – Hablé tratando de calmar el temblor en mi voz – "Yukito y yo…" – Pero no me dejó terminar

"No me interesa" – Tomó el brazo de Fanren dispuesto a irse – "Ha sido un completo desagrado encontrarme contigo Kinomoto"

"Xiaolang no seas descortés" – Expresó la mujer reprendiéndolo delante de nosotros, para luego dirigirse a mí – "¿Nos habíamos visto, cierto?"

Observé a la chica y mi mente viajó a un taxi, una mujer de ropas extrañas y su mirada profunda que me escudriñaba por afuera del vehículo.

"Eres la chica del taxi" – Repuse.

La mujer me sonrió, pero yo no le devolví el gesto. Así como Yukito me tenía agarrada de una forma muy cercana, ella sostenía la mano de Shaoran de forma bastante amorosa.

"Y tienes cara de reclamarme" – Susurré más para sí, pero él me escuchó y entendió perfectamente a lo que me refería.

"No seas tonta Kinomoto" – Dijo sonriendo irónicamente – "Además no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada"

"Oye chico" – Yukito habló a mis espaldas – "Cuida tus palabras, no estás hablando con cualquier chica"

"Y con defensor incluido. Te has buscado a uno peor que yo" – Lanzó una carcajada que quiso ser graciosa, pero al contrario de eso resultó ser bastante amarga.

"Xiaolang no seas niño chico y aclara todo de una vez por todas"

"Fanren, por esta vez te pediré que te calles y me dejes manejar la situación"

Aquel nombre me resultó familiar, pero no pude recordar en donde lo había escuchado. ¿Alguna película china? No lo sabía.

"Shaoran…" – Di unos pasos más hacia él, pero su voz me detuvo.

"Maldita sea el día en que te conocí, en que llegué a tu departamento, el día en que me enamoré de ti. Pero sabes, todo eso se acabó, si supieras…" – Cerró su puño libre y supe que estaba muy enfadado

"Shaoran…" – Mi ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – "Me gustaría explicarte que…"

"Te odio ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?!" – Me gritó tan fuerte que comencé a temblar

"Por favor, no me digas eso" – Mis lágrimas se derramaron y Yukito me abrazó con fuerza.

"No sólo me engañaste, sino que me usaste a tu antojo y sólo para satisfacer tus caprichos, y resulta que ahora no fui suficiente, sino que ya estás con otro… ¡Agh! Como te detesto"

"Si tan sólo me escucharas…"

"¿Para qué? Eres alguien que está lleno de mentiras, de falsedad, no eres capaz de amar a nadie Sakura Kinomoto"

"E- Eso no es verdad..." – Comencé a sollozar. El rostro de mi hermano se me apareció de repente en mi cabeza y lloré mucho más al ver que en cualquier minuto me podría convertir en la más egoísta de las hermanas.

_Lo siento tanto…_

"¿A no? ¿Y quién fue la que me dijo todas esas cosas ese día? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú? Dime si estoy mintiendo" – No sé en qué minuto lo tenía frente a mí – "¡Dímelo, mentirosa!" – Me gritó tomando mi brazo y zamarreándome.

"¡Eres tan estúpido Shaoran Li!" – Le grité al igual que él – "Tan estúpido que no pudiste ver que estaba mintiendo ¡Maldita sea!"

"No me vengas con eso Kinomoto, y tampoco permitiré que me digas así…"

"¡Cierra tu bocota de una buena vez!" – Le dije con todas mis fuerzas – "Y suéltame que me haces daño, idiota"

Me estaba desquitando con él porque era con el único que podría hacerlo, además Shaoran no cooperaba mucho diciéndome tantas cosas horribles.

"Si hubieras estado más atento te habrías dado cuenta del engaño, pero no. Estabas tan ensimismado en tu dolor que no lograste ver nada del mío" – En estos momentos nadie podría parar todo el llanto que estaba soltando.

Mis palabras surtieron efecto por breves segundos porque Shaoran me soltó como le dije, pero su rostro no se suavizó, sino al contrario.

"Hasta cuando seguirás mintiendo Sakura…" – Susurró.

Yukito y la tal Fanren se mantenían al margen de nuestra conversación e incluso no sabía si habían escuchado algo más aparte de los gritos.

"Shaoran" – Alcé mi mano para tocar su rostro, pero él me alejó de un manotazo – "Sólo te pido que me escuches, después puedes hacer lo que quieras"

"No puedo escucharte Sakura, ya no más" – Se dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la chica que lo miraba con un rostro triste.

Shaoran la tomó del brazo y le susurró un vamos, pero la mujer se quedó de pie con la menor intención de moverse.

"Fanren, vámonos"

Pronto la tal Fanren salió de su trance y asintió lentamente. No habían dado más de dos pasos cuando yo le grité fuertemente.

"¡Aunque sigas siendo un tonto, aún te amo Shaoran Li!"

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
Or tell you that  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
Where's the sense in that?_

Logré que se detuviera, pero no volteó a mirarme. Yukito se acercó a mí nuevamente y trató de sacarme de ahí, pero no podía irme, no quería.

"El día antes que te fueras, tu madre fue a verme al departamento. La verdad es que creí que tú lo sabías, pero ella me dejó en claro que no podríamos estar juntos. Me obligó a dejarte o sino…" – Me llevé las manos al rostro y volví a llorar con todas las ganas que tenía oculta.

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were_

"Sakura ¿qué dices?" – Yukito me hablaba acariciando mi espalda.

Traté de calmarme para terminar toda la historia. Era hora de que Shaoran supiera toda la verdad, aunque esto le costara la felicidad a Touya.

"Me dijo que sacaría a mi hermano de su cargo en tu empresa y que no volvería a encontrar trabajo en otra parte si tú no volvías con ella a China. Lo siento, no tenía opción"

Observé que Shaoran seguía parado en el mismo lugar, pero ahora me miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo. Fanren lo tiró hacia donde estaba colocándolo a pocos pasos de mí.

"Te dije Xiaolang, te dije que nuestra madre estaba detrás de todo esto" – La mujer me observó con aquellos ojos que eran como una copia de los del chico que tenía en frente de mí.

Ahí caí en la cuenta de que ella había dicho _nuestra_ y no _tu_. Como debería haberlo dicho la supuesta nueva novia.

Al no obtener respuesta de Shaoran sentí nuevamente esa sensación de vacío, de cuando te das cuenta que estás perdiendo algo de forma irremediable y que más temprano que tarde se irá por completo.

_I know I left too much mess and destruction  
To come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again_

**- Shaoran -**

El verla me había provocado un revoltijo en el estómago. Le había dicho muchas cosas que en realidad no estaba sintiendo, pero que salían por sí solas de mi boca.

_Estabas tan ensimismado en tu dolor que no lograste ver nada del mío…_

Y tenía tanta razón que me dolía incluso admitirlo.

Sus palabras me llegaron tan hondo que creí no poder soportarlo. Recordé la conversación que tuve esa vez con Fanren en donde me explicaba su teoría en donde mi madre estaba implicada en todo este asunto.

Y cuanta razón tenía, porque aunque no quería darme cuenta en el fondo siempre supe que algo extraño había detrás de todo esto.

"Xiaolang dile algo ¿No ves como está?" – Fanren nuevamente me retaba como niño pequeño.

Fijé mi vista en el rostro demasiado acongojado de Sakura y puse una mano en su mejilla limpiando una de las tantas lágrimas. Sin embargo, sus palabras me dejaron helado.

"Ahora puedes irte tranquilo Shaoran, yo nunca te engañé, sólo tuve que elegir"

"Sakura…"

Retiró delicadamente mi mano de su rostro y la soltó casi al instante haciéndome sentir la necesidad de volver a tocarla.

_Starlight  
I will be chasing the starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don´t know if it´s worth it anymore_

"No te preocupes, no volveré a molestarte. Pero me alegro mucho que por fin sepas la verdad" – Me sonrió sinceramente y se volteó – "Adiós Shaoran"

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms_

"Sakura, escúchame…" – Sentía que todo a mi alrededor se desplomaría como aquella vez.

"Oye será mejor que la dejes" – Me dijo el chico de gafas quien tenía abrazada a Sakura – "Creo que por fin podrá volver a sonreír"

Lo miré sin una pizca de gracia y sobre todo por la forma en que sus brazos rodeaban la pequeña cintura de ella.

"No te metas, esto es entre ella y yo" – Le hablé fríamente – "La verdad es que aquí tu sobras y me importa una mierda que seas su novio o algo…"

"No seas bobo niño" – Susurró calmadamente – "Sakura es mi amiga, ella y yo compartimos una amistad de años"

Me detuve en seco al escucharlo y me sentí tan estúpido por haber formado una escena de celos tan barata.

"Xiaolang, discúlpate" – Murmuró Fanren en mi oído – "Estás a punto de perderlo todo"

Yo no sé que realidad veían sus ojos, pero ella nunca se equivocaba cuando de dar consejos se trataba. Fanren era muy perceptiva para las situaciones y por lo mismo lamentaba demasiado no haberle hecho caso cuando me advirtió.

"Sakura…" – Volví a llamarla, pero no me miró – "Escucha…" – Comencé a buscar las palabras más sutiles que se venían a mi cabeza, pero allí adentro era todo un caos – "¿Podemos hablar? Será un momento… por favor"

Lentamente fijó sus ojos verdes tan hermosos como siempre en mí y los sentí tan tristes y deprimidos que jamás me perdonaría el daño que le había causado.

"Lo siento Shaoran" – Expresó – "Pero creo que ya no puedo… no puedo más"

Se abrazó mucho más al tal Yukito con quien emprendió camino hacia la parada de taxis. No tengo idea por qué razón me quedé viéndolos sin hacer nada. Sólo era consciente de la maldita punzada en mi sien y mi cabeza repitiéndome una y otra vez

_Has perdido idiota_

"Xiaolang ¿Qué haces? ¡Ve tras ella!" – Me empujó Fanren en dirección hacia Sakura.

Caminé a paso lento que poco a poco comenzaron a tomar velocidad hasta que me vi corriendo tras ellos. Llegué hasta el taxi al cual se habían subido y que tenía el motor en marcha

"Sakura, por favor escúchame" – Le golpeaba el vidrio con fuerza, pero el chico que iba junto a ella le habló algo al conductor y éste partió sin siquiera tomarme en cuenta.

Me quedé parado en la acera viendo como el taxi se alejaba por la calle y se perdía entre los otros vehículos. Me llevé una mano al rostro restregándola frenéticamente.

Me senté en el suelo con la cabeza entre mis piernas hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro.

"Tenemos que ir al hotel, está haciendo mucho frío"

Me levanté del suelo después de haber pasado algunos minutos sin responder y nos subimos al siguiente taxi que paró. Me fui observando por la ventana viendo las luces alumbrar de forma intermitente el camino.

No podía comprender todo lo que había pasado minutos antes. Tenía en mi mente la pista de patinaje, mi golpe en el hielo y luego… Sakura.

Al principio le había echado en cara todo mi resentimiento y de forma egoísta le decía todas esas estupideces que sólo le causaban más y más dolor. Después estaba a punto de irme y ella me declara que aún me ama haciéndome remover todo en mi interior.

Después, su confesión y todo lo que tuvo que callar para poder salvar a su hermano porque la muy… de mi madre la había amenazado.

La conversación, si es que a lo que tuvimos con Sakura se le puede llamar así, se giró de una forma tan radical que de un momento a otro me vi interpretando el papel de víctima, para luego pasar a ser el malo de la película.

"Hemos llegado" – No me había dado cuenta que el taxi se había detenido – "Tenemos que subir"

Y claro que subiríamos, pero no precisamente a mi habitación.

Fuimos por el ascensor en donde el viaje se me hizo eterno. Fanren iba a mi lado apoyada en el espejo de la pared trasera con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados.

"Por favor, sólo mantén la calma"

"No puedo calmarme hermana, no me pidas eso"

"Lo sé, es espantoso lo que ha hecho, pero recuerda que es tu madre después de todo y le debemos respeto"

"Al diablo el respeto Fanren" – Dije enojado – "Ella ha hecho algo asquerosamente horrible y nunca la perdonaré"

Mi hermana abrió sus ojos castaños para dirigirme una mirada entristecida – "Sea lo que sea que hagas, recuerda siempre que te apoyaré"

Salimos del ascensor y ambos nos dirigimos a la suite de mi madre. Fanren sacó la llave y pude ver el pequeño temblor en su mano. No hizo más que abrirse la puerta y entré hecho una fiera.

"¡Madre!" – La llamé fuertemente sin llegar a gritar. La mujer que me había criado salió frunciendo el ceño desde su habitación.

"Por qué tanto escándalo, Xiaolang"

"¿Cómo pudo?" – Pregunté dolido haciendo que se detuviera sin cambiar su rostro serio

"No sé de qué hablas ¿Ocurrió algo en la empresa?"

Sonreí cansadamente – "Eso es lo único que le preocupa, su maldita empresa"

"Xiaolang" – Me llamó en tono de advertencia

"Xiaolang nada, madre. Ha cometido el peor de los errores y a su hijo ¡Su hijo!"

Su mirada se estrechó tratando de entender mis palabras - "Así que la niñita habló…" – Expresó despectivamente – "Sabía que la mocosa no se contendría"

"¡No le diga así!" – Le reclamé – "No se atreva a llamarla, su nombre es Sakura ¡Sakura! ¿Entendió?"

"Esa niñita no tiene nada que ofrecerte, no está a tu altura"

"A mi altura…" – Moví la cabeza negativamente – "Usted no entiende nada, yo amo a esa chica"

"Sólo te arruinará. Se aprovechará de la fortuna que posees y luego te dejará, como lo hizo en Japón"

"Porque usted la obligó" – Contesté rápidamente – "Sabía que si no la amenazaba con algo importante para ella, jamás me dejaría"

"Si estaba tan enamorada como me dijo no debió haberte hecho tanto daño"

"Usted es increíble. Su hipocresía es demasiada… no la soporto"

"No dejaré que me hables así, me debes respeto. Soy tu madre"

"Una madre no le hace daño a su hijo. Me hizo el hombre más miserable durante estos meses"

"Lo hice por tu bien. Necesitabas hacerte cargo de la empresa y volver a donde pertenecías"

"Yo no pertenezco a este mundo y usted lo sabe. Siempre quiso mantenerme amarrado a algo que jamás podría pensarlo como mío"

"¿Y acaso es la vida de Japón lo que deseas? Estar al lado de una mujer que no tiene nada, ni siquiera un apellido de renombre. Que querrá retenerte quien sabe con qué artimañas y sólo para que le des tu dinero. No Xiaolang, tú eres un Li y le debes a eso"

"Sakura no es así, además me importa muy poco ser un Li, no me interesa, al contrario"

"Sufrirás"

"Deje de tratarme como un niño chico, ¡Por favor! Tengo dieciocho años, soy lo bastante grande como para elegir mi propio camino" – Fui hacia la puerta con la intención de irme nuevamente – "Déjeme vivir como yo quiera, y no se meta"

"Xiaolang si sales por esa puerta el hermano de esa mocosa no volverá a poner un pie en la empresa"

"No me amenace ¿quiere?" – Abrí la puerta y luego le sonreí – "Se olvida que el que da las órdenes ahora soy yo. Tuvo la mala idea de darme el poder de la empresa"

"No me tientes" – Dijo empuñando sus manos al ver que no tenía opción – "Recuerda que mi voz aún se hace valer"

"Déjese de amenazas de una buena vez. Viva su vida en paz y no moleste"

"No seas así" – Caminó hacia mí y por breves segundos noté desesperación en su voz – "Ella nunca te hará feliz"

"Sakura es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Nunca, entienda bien, nunca he sido tan feliz desde que estuve con ella, y ahora…"

Mi hermana me llamó y la observé. Estaba sonriendo tranquilamente y luego me abrazó. "Ve a buscarla hermanito"

"Xiaolang estás desobedeciendo la última voluntad de tu padre. Él quería que quedaras a cargo de la empresa ¿Ni siquiera eso te importa?"

"Quiero volver a Japón" – Dije aún sin saber si ése sería el destino final de Sakura – "Sé que mi padre no se opondría a que yo sea feliz, porque está claro que mi estadía en China fue un verdadero infierno"

"¿Acaso piensas dejarlo todo?"

"No, la empresa quedará en manos de Fanren" – Mi hermana me miró con asombro – "Ella conoció a nuestro padre y lo amó, incluso más que yo"

"Ninguna mujer puede hacerse cargo de la empresa. Fanren no está capacitada"

"Lo hará bien" – Le sonreí a mi hermana - "Gracias por todo Fanren" – Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo del hotel. Tenía la impresión de que no volvería a ver a mi hermana en un buen tiempo.

Cuando llegué al hall del hotel un botones se me acercó preguntándome si necesitaba algo. Al principio me negué, pero luego me di cuenta que no tenía la menor idea en donde vivía Touya Kinomoto.

"¡Hey!" – Llamé al chico que estaba a punto de irse – "Ahora que lo pienso sí me gustaría pedirte algo"

"Dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo"

"Necesito que me busques la dirección de este hombre…" – Sacó un papel y lápiz y me lo extendió para que anotara. El nombre de Touya Kinomoto quedó grabado en él.

"Lo necesito con urgencia"

"En seguida" – El chico me observó extrañado por mi petición, pero yo no iba a quedarme a darle explicaciones.

Después de media hora el botones se acercó – "Señor, aquí tiene lo que pidió"

Me pasó el papel con la dirección apuntada y le di un gracias y una buena propina que lo hizo sonreír y alejarse sin preguntar nada más.

Salí a la fría noche que me golpeó con esa brisa helada que estaba caracterizando las noches de Nueva York. Un taxi estaba parado en las afueras del hotel.

"A Avenida Lenox 476, por favor"

"Tendremos que esperar un poco más, joven"

"No puedo, necesito que usted vaya ahí"

"Lo siento mucho, tendrá que esperar"

_Rayos_

Pero al parecer no todo era tan malo porque una mujer con su esposo se subieron y el taxista se dignó a emprender marcha. Vi como las calles pasaban y me puse a observar el entorno, pero cuando el hombre me avisó que habíamos llegado me quedé estático.

"Joven, ya le dije que llegamos"

"S-Sí, lo siento"

Me bajé rápidamente del taxi y en frente de mí un edificio se presentaba. Era lujoso, se notaba a simple vista. Así que entré y me encontré con un hombre que vestía elegantemente.

"¿Busca a alguien?" – Me preguntó curioso.

"Sí, en realidad busco el departamento del señor Kinomoto"

El hombre me miró con desconfianza – "Lo siento, no puedo darle esa información"

"Por favor, necesito hablar con él. Es uno de mis empleados y…"

El hombre se echó a reír de forma burlesca – "¿Empleado? ¿De ti?" – Seguía riéndose y comprendí que jamás me creería que era dueño de una de las empresas más importantes.

Así que era necesario proceder de otra manera.

"Mire señor…"

"Brent, mi nombre es Brent"

"Mira Brent" – Lo tuteé al instante y creo que eso no le gustó mucho – "Touya Kinomoto trabaja en las empresas Li y resulta que yo pertenezco a esa empresa…"

"No te creo, eres muy pequeño ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Me estaba cansando del hombre y su desconfianza así que saqué mi billetera y le mostré la credencial que afirmaba que yo pertenecía a la empresa. Brent se asombró al ver que yo decía la verdad.

"Lo siento mucho, joven" – Repuso disculpándose – "Perdón por el mal rato, pero dígame ¿Qué se le ofrece?"

"Necesito saber el número del departamento de Touya Kinomoto" – Dije sonriéndole al ver que había ganado.

"¡Claro, claro!" – Exclamó yéndose hacia su escritorio y viendo algo en su ordenador – "Es el departamento número 4, piso 3"

"Muchas gracias" – Expresé.

Me fui directo al ascensor y apreté con impaciencia el botón de llamado. Cuando por fin se dignó a llegar me subí sin pedir permiso haciendo fruncir el ceño a una pareja que venía abrazada.

No me detuve a pedir disculpas y sólo fui consciente de cómo se cerraban las puertas. Movía el pie con impaciencia y pronto me di cuenta de una cosa.

¿Qué le diría?

Es decir, había salido apurado del hotel y me vine a buscar a Sakura, pero en ningún momento me detuve a pensar en cuáles serían mis palabras, y peor aún, cuál sería su reacción.

El sonido del elevador me despertó haciéndome sobresaltar. Bajé con nerviosismo, dudando de si sería bien recibido.

Me acerqué a la puerta del departamento de Kinomoto y tenía todas las intenciones de golpear, pero siempre dejaba a medio camino el puño. Me volví hacia el pasillo alejándome.

El estómago lo tenía retorcido que me provocaba hasta náuseas, pero era necesario hacer esto si dentro de mis planes estaba recuperar a Sakura.

Volví a acercarme nuevamente al departamento y con determinación golpeé la puerta. De adentro se escuchaban algunas voces y cuando sentí una más cerca mi alteración aumentó.

"No Sakura no puedo…" – Su frase quedó a medio terminar cuando vio quien estaba parado en la puerta. Touya Kinomoto frunció el ceño con bastante desagrado – "¿Qué hace aquí?"

Me quedé en silencio algunos segundos hasta que me decidí hablar – "Vengo a hablar con Sakura"

"Lo siento, ella no quiere verlo"

La aludida se asomó breves centímetros por detrás de su hermano y pude nuevamente percibir el asombro mezclado con la tristeza en sus jades.

"Sakura…" – La llamé haciendo que ella desviara la vista – "Por favor, necesito hablar contigo, tenemos que aclarar…"

"Aquí no hay nada que aclarar, señor Li. Usted ha hecho bastante en la vida de mi hermana, necesito que se retire. Ahora"

"Sakura, por favor…" – Supliqué – "Sé que no he hecho las cosas bien y que he cometido muchos errores, pero…"

"Señor" – Dijo Touya fuertemente – "Retírese. No quiero verme en la obligación de golpear a mi jefe ¿O sí?"

"Touya" – Lo llamó su hermana – "Déjame hablar con él"

"No Sakura" – Le contestó sin despegar su vista de mí – "No dejaré que salgas con él"

"Hermano" – Sakura tomó su brazo – "Necesito arreglar mis asuntos…" - Pasó por su lado quedando frente a mí – "Conversemos"

Yo la miré y sólo asentí embobado – "Iremos a otro lugar" – Le dije a Touya – "Prometo que no volverá tarde"

"Si vuelve peor que ahora no lo pensaré dos veces antes de golpear su rostro y olvidarme por completo que usted pertenece a la empresa"

"No te preocupes que este asunto no tiene nada que ver con trabajo" – Dije tomando el brazo de Sakura para dirigirla al elevador, pero ella se soltó al instante – "Lo siento"

Touya se quedó parado en la puerta hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Adentro, era una atmósfera demasiado incómoda sobre todo por el silencio que se había extendido entre los dos.

Sakura, en lo que duró nuestro viaje en el elevador, nunca me miró, sino al contrario. Estaba más entretenida viendo sus zapatillas y no dejó sus manos quietas

Yo, por el contrario, nunca dejé de observarla. Se veía diferente, obvio si había cortado su cabellera larga hasta dejarla sobre sus hombros. Esto la hacía ver en una mezcla niña-mujer porque a pesar de notarse más madura la sentía igual que la última vez que nos vimos.

Las puertas se abrieron y nos encontramos nuevamente con el conserje que nos sonrió a lo que nosotros le devolvimos el gesto.

El frío se había intensificado aún más y pude ver el leve escalofrío de Sakura. Había salido rápido de su departamento que olvidó colocarse alguna chaqueta. Me saqué la mía, y la puse sobre sus hombros.

"No quiero que enfermes" – Dije sonrojándome y desviando la vista ante su mirada sorprendida

"Gracias" – Respondió sin siquiera sonreír y volviendo a mirar hacia el frente – "¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Podemos ir al parque frente al río Hudson" – Ella batió sus pestañas y asintió silenciosamente.

Tomamos un taxi y llegamos más rápido de lo que tenía planeado. El cielo estaba más oscuro que de costumbre y rogué para que no comenzara a llover. El agua no hubiera sido un gran acompañante que digamos.

Caminamos hasta situarnos en la barandilla, en donde Sakura apoyó sus dos brazos y miró hacia el río. La brisa mecía su cabello corto alborotándolo en algunos lados. Me quedé viéndola y de verdad me lamenté al pensar al punto en que habíamos llegado.

"Perdóname Sakura" – Dije – "Siento tanto todas las tonteras que te he dicho. Estaba tan dolido que…"

"No importa" – Respondió al instante – "Yo también te dije cosas horribles en Japón"

"No tenías opción" – Me pasé una mano por el cabello – "Recordar a mi madre me da tanto coraje"

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que nos hizo, pero he tratado de pensar que siempre quiso lo mejor para ti"

"¿Lo mejor para mí?" – Pregunté sorprendido – "Ella no sabe lo que es mejor para nadie" – Suspiré – "No sabes por todo lo que pasé"

"Pero ahora todo está claro y creo que quedamos en paz" – Volteó su rostro observándome – "Y lo que dije fuera de la pista de patinaje es verdad"

"Lo sé" – Puse una mano en su hombro – "Y creo que te debo una respuesta"

"No" – Contestó – "No es necesario, creo que las cosas están bien así"

"No están bien Sakura, tienes que saber lo mucho que te extrañé, que te extraño aún, que no había día que no pensara en ti"

"Ya lo creo" – Dijo irónicamente – "Te creo que pensabas en mí, por eso me mandaste un mensaje a través de Eriol"

"No le hagas caso a ese mail. Estaba enojado contigo porque me habías escrito y en ninguna parte me mostraba que estabas triste. Eso me llenó de coraje al ver que el tema lo tenías más que superado"

"No era así, al contrario. Tomoyo me convenció porque veía que estaba triste, pero tú nunca respondiste y perdí la esperanza"

"Compréndeme por favor, no sabía nada de lo que había hecho mi madre. Creí por varios meses que ya no me querías, que te habías aburrido de mí…"

"En todo caso eso ahora ya no tiene sentido…"

"No digas eso, ahora estamos juntos, podemos…" – Mi frase quedó a medio terminar

Ella sonrió tristemente – "No creo que eso sea buena idea Shaoran"

"¡Pero si yo te amo!" – La giré quedando frente a frente –"No me digas que eso no es buena idea"

"Mi hermano me ha ofrecido quedarme aquí. No creo que vuelva a Japón"

Bien, quizás no la conocía tan bien como pensaba porque si ella me lo estaba diciendo era porque la idea no le era tan descabellada y mucho menos desagradable.

"Podemos, podemos…" – Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros – "De alguna forma" – Acaricié su mejilla derecha

"Estás distinto" – Susurró – "Te siento… diferente"

Me di cuenta que estaba cambiando el tema, pero ella tenía que saber lo hermosa que me parecía – "Tu cabello… lo cortaste. Te ves muy linda"

"Tenía que empezar de nuevo. No podía quedarme para siempre sumergida en lo patética que se estaba convirtiendo mi vida"

Su frase de empezar de nuevo tenía muchos sentidos y eso podía tener consecuencias nada agradables para mí.

"Aún me quieres ¿Verdad?" – Pregunté nervioso

Ella se demoró en contestar - "Sí, aún lo hago" – Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos – "Pero…"

Le puse un dedo en sus labios para callarla.

"No me digas eso…" – Me fui acercando lentamente a su rostro hasta que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron – "Yo te amo Sakura…"

Posé mis labios en los de ella y me sentí maravillosamente bien. Ahora que estaba besándola nuevamente me daba cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado.

La estreché aún más en mis brazos y profundizamos nuestro beso. Ella colocó una mano en mi hombro, pero después de unos segundos se separó cortando toda la magia.

"No puedo…" – Giró su rostro evitando mi mirada – "Lo siento mucho"

"¿Por qué?" – Pregunté

"Yo no puedo estar a tu lado Shaoran. Por mucho que queramos o que lo intentemos siempre terminaremos igual y eso es porque somos de mundos diferentes, tú tienes otras obligaciones y tu madre…" – Se deshizo de mi abrazo y se corrió unos pasos – "No estaré dispuesta a que le hagan daño a mi hermano"

"Eso ya no será un problema" – Dije tratando de darle esperanzas – "Te prometo que nada de eso ocurrirá"

"Eso lo dices ahora…" – Se acercó nuevamente depositando un cálido beso en mis labios – "Cuídate mucho" –

Se sacó mi chaqueta y me la entregó comenzando a caminar al mismo momento en que pequeños copos de nieve descendían.

**

* * *

****Hola hola!! Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren de mil maravillas. Nuevamente me tienen ****actualizando un poco más rápido de lo normal y eso es porque simplemente este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Sí, sólo nos queda uno solo… el final. Por eso, ¿Qué les pareció? SxS ya se encontraron, se dijeron cosas y al final… siento que muchas querrán matarme por eso, pero pienso que a Shao no le viene nada sufrir un poco más ¿No lo creen? las canciones que coloqué son de Dido - Whiteflag y Muse - Starlight. Estas dos canciones me acompañaron mientras escribía... para los que quieran pueden leer la traducción y comprederán más o menos de qué va.**

**Agradezco sinceramente a todos los que dejaron un review en cap pasado. Me fui unos días de vacaciones antes de entrar a la U y al llegar, ver sus mensajes me hizo inmensamente feliz.**

**Por eso dejen su review para saber si les ha gustado la historia, si tienen alguna queja, expresen sus opiniones que serán bien recibidas… **

**Muchas gracias a:**

**_Ichi - Ichi – Alejandra - Nanita09 - Diana Prenze - -FloresNegras- - sakura-ssn - Rosh Bernal - macabre-wolf - Angel Zafiro - MadReader-alwaysBeYourself - Elisa Li Kinomoto - Sayuri Noa – lfanycka - Amis cr - Hikari-sys - watchTHEclouds - Dania_Li - angie-badgirl - LadyCornamenta – Alejandra - cainat06 - KhaySusuki - HiiRuKii-cHaNn - Salmix-chan_**

**Y eso… jajajaja… me quedé sin palabras.**

**Besitos a todos y nos vemos en otra actualización…**

**Eien-Li**


	18. Te propongo un trato

_**Ramune**_

**Te propongo un trato**

**- Sakura -**

Me fui alejando cada vez más de Shaoran. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que me dificultaba completamente la respiración y las lágrimas no me ayudaban mucho para ver por donde iba.

Me limpié el rostro y pensaba ¿Por qué no puedo estar con Shaoran?

Ahh sí… su madre.

Desde atrás Shaoran me llamaba con impaciencia y apresuré aún más mis pasos, pero un abrazo a mis espaldas me detuvo. Shaoran me tenía atrapada en su pequeña jaula.

"Por favor, no te vayas" – Me suplicó – "Te necesito…"

"Shaoran…" – Comencé a llorar nuevamente – "No me hagas esto"

"Sé que deseas proteger a tu hermano pero tienes que oírme" – Seguía sin soltarme y su respiración chocaba en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer – "Mi hermana Fanren será la nueva líder de las empresas…"

Giré mi rostro encontrándome con sus ojos avellanas y no pude decir nada.

"Antes de ir al departamento de tu hermano, le dije a mi madre que dejaría la empresa y que el cargo se lo dejaba a Fanren"

"Pero tú…"

"Yo sólo quiero estar contigo" – Me respondió con total sinceridad – "Nunca pude acostumbrarme…"

"¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo si soy una chica simple? No tengo lujos y más encima soy llorona…"

"Pero me gustas tal cual eres mi Sakura, lo demás no me imoprta"

Bajé mi rostro por donde seguían cayendo las lágrimas. Estaba muy feliz porque él me seguía queriendo y yo a él. A pesar de todas las cosas que pasamos, pero no podía.

Simplemente no podía y no debía decirle que sí.

"Shaoran… lo siento" – Farfullé – "No quiero volver a sufrir"

Sus ojos reflejaron una tristeza, aún peor que la que había visto el día que terminamos – "¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?" – Preguntó agachando su cabeza – "Si me quieres y yo te quiero ¿Por qué no…?"

"Porque creo que dijimos muchas cosas, que aunque estábamos dolidos y enojados tenían una cuota de verdad"

"Eso no es cierto" – Respondió alzando la vista y mirándome directamente – "Yo dije cosas estúpidas, lo sé, pero nunca y escúchame bien, nunca dejé de pensar en ti"

Quería llorar con mucha más fuerza y estuve a punto de cambiar de opinión al sentir la calidez de sus brazos.

"Necesito tiempo para pensar Shaoran. Necesito aclarar mis ideas y ordenar mi vida"

Me soltó al momento que terminé de hablar dejando los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo – "No puedo hacer nada para impedírtelo. Si no deseas estar conmigo, lo entiendo. No puedo obligarte"

"No es eso. Déjame pensar en qué haré después de esto. Si me quedaré aquí, si volveré a Japón o…" – Me miró esperando mi respuesta – "Si me voy a otro país"

"No" – Expresó quedamente – "¿Otro país? ¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"Quiero estar lo suficientemente segura de lo que haré y para eso necesito tiempo. Tú también tienes que pensar mucho. Nos queremos, pero no podemos vivir en función del otro"

"Si me aceptaras yo iría donde sea"

"No" – Respondí un poco molesta al ver que no entendía – "Tienes que pensar en lo que tú deseas hacer, no en lo que haré yo"

Me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar. Esperaba que entendiera lo que quería decir. Yo lo quería, mejor dicho lo amaba con todo mi ser y me hubiera encantado haberme lanzado a sus brazos y llenarlo de besos.

Pero no.

Llegué hasta la calle y tomé el primer taxi que me llevaría a donde mi hermano. Tenía que decidir sobre la propuesta que me había hecho hace unas horas.

"_Sakura entiende que él es mi jefe. No puedes involucrarte con él"_

"_Yo lo quiero" – Respondí- "No puedo hacer nada contra eso" – Yukito me tenía abrazada y estábamos recostados en el sofá._

_Mi hermano se paseaba por toda la sala con el ceño fruncido._

"_Ya, supongamos que lo quieres" – Rodó sus ojos con molestia - ¿Qué tienes que hacer para olvidarte de él?"_

"_No puedo hacer nada. No pude dejar de quererlo en estos meses ¿Crees que con unos días bastará?"_

"_Entonces quédate con nosotros" - Abrí mis ojos sorprendida - "Estudia aquí. Te costearé la universidad, pero no vuelvas a Japón"_

"_¿Lo dices en serio?" – Lo observé sobre el hombro de Yukito – "¿Piensas que eso será suficiente? ¿Irme a otro país?" – Moví mi cabeza negativamente_

"_Si te propusieras a olvidarlo, lo conseguirías, pero estás tan encaprichada. Además mira lo que ha pasado, la madre de ese chico no quiere verte porque no eres lo suficientemente buena para él"_

_Mis ojos reflejaron dolor – "A veces puedes ser muy hiriente, Touya"_

_  
"No quiero decir que tú no seas buena Sakura. Al contrario, eres una chica excepcional, pero no sé si el tal Shaoran sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti"_

"_Dijo que me quería" – Volví a mirar hacia delante – "Con eso me basta"_

"_La madre no te dejará nunca en paz" – Repuso seriamente – "Puedes irte a la India, a Brasil… a donde quieras, pero ella no te aceptará" _

"_Touya tiene razón, pequeña Sakura" – Dijo Yukito tranquilamente – "Esa mujer no desea que estés junto a Shaoran, y aunque él te haya dicho que te quiere, creo que no podrá con la presión"_

"_¿T-Tú también?" – Tartamudeé. Me llevé una mano a la frente – "¿Por qué nadie quiere escuchar lo que quiero?"_

"_Piénsalo Sakura. Estados Unidos es una buena oportunidad para ti. El idioma no es problema, además acá estaríamos juntos"_

La oferta era demasiado tentadora. Además en Estados Unidos había una Universidad que se especializaba en Artes, pero…

El taxi se detuvo y me encontré en frente del edificio donde estaba Touya. Le di el dinero al conductor y salí del automóvil. Sentí un escalofrío al recibir el frío polar y corrí a refugiarme, aunque daba lo mismo, estaba casi completamente empapada.

Entré al edificio y llegué al apartamento de Touya. Él junto a Yukito estaban sentados en el sofá y me observaron parada en la puerta.

Mi hermano frunció el ceño y se levantó hacia quien sabe donde, pero cuando cerré la puerta, él volvió y me lanzó una toalla.

"Sécate o enfermarás" – Recibí la toalla y comencé a frotarla por mi cabello.

"Gracias" – Susurré débilmente – "Creo que iré a darme una ducha"

"Y después vienes aquí. Necesitamos conversar" – Asentí silenciosamente dirigiéndome a mi habitación para tomar algunas cosas, entre ellas, mi pijama.

Entré al cuarto de baño y abrí el grifo para regular el agua. Cuando estuve segura de su temperatura, entré a la bañera. El agua caliente hizo contacto con mi cuerpo y se sintió bastante bien.

Pero luego, la tranquilidad que estaba experimentando se esfumó al recordar a Shaoran.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo acepté cuando me dijo que estuviéramos juntos?

Algo malo debía estar pasándome en la cabeza. Todos esos meses que pasé sin él, deseaba el día en que viniera a disculparse, habláramos el malentendido y volviéramos a ser felices.

Añoraba el día en que me dijera que me amaba y hoy lo había hecho. Quería creerle, de hecho, una parte de mí lo hacía, pero no era lo suficientemente convincente.

Sabía de antemano que su madre se opondría hasta el fin de los días. ¿Qué le había hecho para que me odiara de esa forma? La mujer prefería a Eien, una chica que siendo novia de su hijo le fue infiel, pero aún así pasó por alto ese gran detalle.

En cambio yo, lo único que hice fue querer a Shaoran y que si bien le hice daño fue por razones extremadamente mayores, porque sabía muy bien que jamás me hubiera separado de él.

De pronto, un pensamiento vino a mi mente. Quizás la madre no quería que yo estuviera junto a él porque tenía miedo de que su hijo se fuera de su lado.

La hipótesis me pareció bastante razonable. Ya sabía yo, que las _suegras_ el 99,9% odiaban a las parejas de sus hijos. Quizás ésta no era la excepción.

Los golpes en la puerta terminaron mis conjeturas mentales.

"Sakura ¿Aún sigues ahí?" – Mi hermano preguntaba con tono osco – "Sal, recuerda que tenemos que hablar"

"¡Enseguida!" – Grité para después murmurar cosas ininteligibles. Preferí salir de la ducha, ya que en realidad llevaba bastante tiempo metida ahí.

Me puse mi pijama y dejé la ropa húmeda en la cesta del baño. Tendría que dejar que se secara.

Caminé hacia la sala y me encontré con la misma imagen que antes. Los dos chicos sentados mirando a la nada, para después voltear y observarme.

"Bien" – Dije calmadamente – "Estoy aquí" – Me senté en frente de ellos y ambos me observaron buscando quien sabe que cosa

"¿Qué ha pasado con Li?" – Preguntó de inmediato mi hermano. Al parecer no iba a estar con rodeos.

"Nada" – Repuse encogiéndome de hombros – "Hablamos y aclaramos todos"

Mi hermano achicó su mirada – "¿Eso significa que tú y él…?"

"No" – Contesté bajando la mirada – "He rechazado a Shaoran. Creo que es lo mejor"

"Hmmm" – Ante su expresión levanté la vista. Touya me observaba con una mano en el mentón – "Pero no pareces muy convencida"

"¿Y cómo quieres que lo esté?" – Mi voz salió más fuerte de lo que quería – "Yo lo quiero y él me propuso estar juntos"

"¿Y por qué no lo aceptaste?" – Preguntó Yukito

"Porque pensé en lo que ustedes me dijeron. La madre de él no nos dejaría en paz, además Shaoran necesita buscar su propio futuro y no depender del mío"

"Esa es una respuesta bastante sensata para provenir de ti, monstruo" – "Touya arrojó una risa irónica que no me causó nada de gracia.

"Deja tu sarcasmo para después. No estoy de humor" – Le dije lanzándole una mirada fastidiada.

"Entonces ya que rechazaste al mocoso ¿significa que te quedarás con nosotros?"

"No" – Contesté de inmediato – "Lo estuve pensando y lo mejor es que vuelva a Japón. Este no es mi mundo"

Touya quitó la sonrisa fastidiosa y cambió de inmediato su humor – "Sakura es una oportunidad muy buena no lo tomes a la ligera"

"Y no lo hago Touya, pero simplemente no puedo estar aquí. Sé que estaría en una de las mejores universidades y sé que en el fondo de tu corazón deseas que yo esté aquí, pero no"

Touya miró hacia otro lado ignorándome por completo.

"¿Esa es tu decisión, pequeña?" – Yukito como siempre era el más comprensivo de los dos.

"Sí Yuki. Creo que mañana mismo volveré a Japón"

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Por qué tan rápido? Las clases no comienzan hasta más allá de un mes" – Touya me decía sin creerlo

"Lo sé y agradezco tu regalo de traerme aquí, pero creo que he pasado lo suficiente en este país y realmente deseo volver a mi vida"

"No es necesario que lo hagas" – Seguía insistiendo mi hermano – "No sé por qué quieres irte tan luego si allá estarás sola"

"Tomoyo está allá hermano, mi departamento y todo lo que necesito" – Me levanté del asiento con determinación – "Prefiero irme ahora"

Me fui a la habitación con tristeza. Estaba siendo egoísta nuevamente porque tenía muy pocas oportunidades de estar con Touya, pero Estados Unidos había sido testigo de muchas emociones y lo mejor era salir rápido de aquí.

Además, Shaoran se encontraba a unos cuantos minutos de este lugar y conociendo lo terco que es volvería nuevamente y estaba segura que mi hermano le daría un puñete por insistente.

Saqué la ropa del armario y me di cuenta que llevaba el doble de peso. Pensé que las compras habían sido pocas, pero veo que no. Tomé mi bolso y comencé a guardar todo.

Las zapatillas tendría que dejarlas para el final. Este último pensamiento me hizo recordar a Shaoran, no tengo idea por qué. Quizás fue la palabra _final_ o que _tendría que dejarlas_.

Pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que al parecer Shaoran y yo habíamos puesto el punto final a la historia y dolía.

Oh Dios, como dolía.

**- Shaoran -**

Vi a Sakura alejarse y subirse al taxi. No la detuve… otra vez, pero eso sólo tenía una explicación, quería seguir su propia vida y yo no estaba incluida en ella.

Caminé a pasos demasiados lentos por el parque y la chaqueta que me había entregado minutos antes ya no servía como protección porque mi camisa estaba completamente empapada.

Un resfriado.

Bah, a quien le importa.

Nuevamente me sentía abandonado, pero esta vez era completamente diferente porque había perdido mi rumbo. No tenía idea que hacer de mi vida, no sabía que sería de mi futuro ahora que estaba fuera de la empresa.

Estos últimos meses me había apoyado demasiado en ello, ni siquiera pensando en la posibilidad de retirarme y volver a ser alguien normal.

Que por cierto daba gracias.

Pero, Sakura tenía razón. Yo le había casi prometido seguirla hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que estuviéramos juntos, pero ¿Qué haría? ¿Estudiaría, trabajaría?

No lo sabía y eso era lo que Sakura me estaba tratando de decir.

Y por muy idiota que parezca, ella nuevamente me mostraba cuanto me amaba preocupándose por mi destino.

Tomé un taxi y fui hacia el hotel a empacar porque de algo estaba completamente seguro y era que yo no volvería por el momento a las empresas Li y sí tenía que buscar lo que haría.

Saludé al botones y subí por el elevador llegando a mi habitación. Saqué las maletas y comencé a guardar toda mi ropa y mis pertenencias, pero el sonido de la puerta llamó mi atención.

"Xiaolang" – Me llamó aquella mujer que se decía llamar mi madre

"¿Qué hace en mi habitación?" – Pregunté observándola para luego volver la mirada a la maleta

"Le dije al hombre de la recepción que me avisara cuando llegaras"

"Pues aquí estoy" – Le sonreí irónicamente y ella frunció el ceño.

"No pensé que estuvieras hablando en serio sobre la empresa"

"Si realmente me conociera sabría que nunca juego con ese tipo de cosas" – Doblé mi traje guardándolo – "Ah y tampoco me retracto de mis decisiones así que no pierda su tiempo"

"No vengo a convencerte ni nada de eso" – La observé entrecerrando mis ojos. Algo tramaba – "Te propongo un trato"

La miré dudoso – "No lo creo"

"Sé que no quieres la empresa y lo aceptaré…" – Bien, esto si que es extraño – "Y te propongo pagarte tus estudios, con el fin de que sigas algo relacionado con la empresa y en un futuro te hagas cargo de ella"

Sonreí moviendo mi cabeza – "Usted no cambia madre. Por un momento pensé que me entendería, pero veo que no"

"Sólo quiero hacer las cosas más fáciles Xiaolang. Tú tienes tus estudios y yo que mi hijo cumpla la última voluntad de su padre"

"Esto no se trata de mi padre, sino de su capricho. Aunque no juzgo, creo que tengo un capricho parecido"

"Acéptalo Xiaolang. No tendrás que trabajar y luego podrás volver a China"

"No creo que vuelva"

"Piénsalo" – Repuso seriamente.

"¿Y qué pasa si no acepto?" – Pregunté. Era necesario hacerlo porque con mi madre nunca se sabía.

"Tendrás que olvidarte que alguna vez tuviste una familia. No volverás a saber de mí ni de tus hermanas. Serás un Li, pero ya no tendrás un lugar donde llegar"

"¿Tan fácil es para usted desprenderse de un hijo? ¿Por qué hace esto?"

"Porque hay ciertas responsabilidades que tienes que cumplir, aunque no te guste. Todos pasamos por eso, incluso yo"

"¿Y Sakura?" – Cuestioné de repente – "¿Qué pasa si vuelvo a estar con ella?"

Ella miró por toda la habitación – "No la veo ¿Debería preocuparme por ello?"

Empuñé mis manos ante su sarcasmo – "No disfrute de su victoria, madre. Con Sakura hemos hablado y con eso no tengo intenciones de aceptar su dichosa oferta"

La ironía desapareció de su rostro – "Ella sólo te ha traído problemas con tu familia. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas?"

"Nada" – Dije encogiéndome de hombros – "Lamentablemente no puede hacer nada porque estoy enamorado de ella y pienso ir a Japón"

Vi que mi madre cerraba sus ojos como si estuviera pidiendo paciencia a los cielos. Formé una sonrisa al notar que mis locuras por fin la estaban haciendo sacar otras facetas ocultas.

"En que estaba pensando cuando dejé que te fueras"

"En que tenía que superar una infidelidad de una novia que usted todavía quiere para mí. Pero si vuelve a China puede decirle a Eien que no volveré por ella. No me interesa"

"Esa chica tiene la clase que necesitas para tu futura esposa"

"¿Esposa?" – Me reí con ganas – "Si sólo se diera el tiempo de conocer a fondo a Eien estoy seguro que terminaría odiándola, madre. Sakura es mucho mejor que ella"

"No tiene dinero"

"Eso a mi no me importa. Además después de esta conversación, creo que seré igual que ella ¿Divertido, no?"

Mi madre tuvo la intención de irse, pero se quedó parada en la puerta dándome la espalda.

"Está bien" – Susurró tan despacio que casi no la oí. – "Te propongo otro trato"

"Usted vive de tratos que siempre son para su conveniencia. No, paso por esta vez"

"Si fueras inteligente lo escucharías para aceptarlo" – Siguió sin mirarme a la cara – "Te dejo que vayas tras esa mocosa, yo no te molestaré más con ese tema, pero tú estudiarás y volverás a China"

El trato se veía decente, a excepción de que nuevamente estaría haciendo lo que ella me mandaba, pero sería capaz de sacrificar eso y mucho más con tal de estar tranquilamente con Sakura.

"Lo pensaré" – Contesté volviendo a lo mío – "Le avisaré de mi decisión, pero por mientras Fanren será la nueva dueña y Touya Kinomoto permanecerá en la empresa. Si acepta eso, tendré en mayor consideración su oferta"

"Acepto" – Expresó abriendo la puerta – "Avisaré de que la habitación quedará desocupada"

Me quedé mirando la puerta que quedó abierta y poco a poco mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Parecía un niño pequeño a quien le han entregado un juguete que ha esperado por siempre.

Y esto no era tan distinto.

Mi madre me había dado el chance de quedarme con Sakura sin que tuviera la maldita necesidad de meterse en mi vida. Iba a tener que volver a China algún día, pero eso no me importaba.

Ahora me quedaba convencer a Sakura.

Lo más difícil.

**&-&-&-&-&**

Estaba tan ansioso por que el otro día llegara que casi no dormí nada. Me quedé pensando en lo que haría para hablar nuevamente con Sakura y decirle que me diera una nueva oportunidad.

Varias ideas llegaron a mi cabeza y la que más predominó fue el hecho de ir al departamento de su hermano para buscarla. Así que me levanté dispuesto a todo.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí. Di un rápido vistazo a la habitación y noté la foto de Sakura y yo en uno de los veladores. La tomé, acariciando la imagen de la chica más maravillosa que hubiera conocido.

Sonreí ante el pensamiento guardando la foto en la maleta y saliendo de aquella suite que no me vería en mucho, mucho tiempo más.

Cuando llegué a la entrada principal, mi hermana Fanren estaba parada ahí enfundada en su abrigo rojo y su boina negra. Me acerqué a ella sonriendo.

"No estoy de acuerdo en lo que te ha propuesto madre. Deberías seguir lo que tú deseas"

"Lo sé, pero el hecho de que me deje estar tranquilo con Sakura es algo que no puedo pasar por alto"

"Eso quiere decir que aceptarás" – Sabía que estaba molesta, pero no tenía opción.

"Es muy probable Fanren. Sakura quiere que haga mi vida como yo quiero y no dependiendo de lo que decida ella"

"Eso quiere decir que no están juntos"

La tristeza se posó en mis ojos – "No quiere que sacrifique mi vida por ella ¿Puedes creerlo? Lo único que deseo en la vida es estar feliz junto a Sakura"

"Entonces convence a esa chica testaruda, hermano" – Fanren como siempre me regaló su sonrisa tranquila y me alegré por ello.

"Gracias Fanren" – Dije sinceramente abrazándola – "Eres mi hermana favorita"

"Vete ahora" – Expresó alejándose de mí. Le di una última sonrisa y me fui al taxi que esperaba afuera. Fanren aparentaba ser fuerte, pero no me pasó desapercibido el movimiento de su mano con el cual limpió sus lágrimas.

Me subí al taxi y noté que era el mismo chofer a quien había apurado el otro día. El hombre me observó por el espejo retrovisor.

"¿Apurado?" – Preguntó con ironía.

"Hoy no, amigo" – Contesté sonriéndole mientras observaba por la ventana notando que mi hermana ya no estaba en la entrada.

El gracioso conductor emprendió marcha hasta mi destino. Le dije si podía esperar un poco más siendo que era el último pasajero. Él me observó con rostro serio que cambió al momento que mostré el dinero extra que le pagaría.

Subí por el ascensor saludando al portero amigablemente. Hoy, nada podría quitarme el ánimo que estaba sintiendo.

Llegué a la puerta del departamento de Touya y toqué el timbre.

Nadie salió.

Volví a tocarlo con bastante insistencia hasta que se dignaron a abrirme la puerta. El chico de cabellos grises, que acompañaba a Sakura aquel día se asomó.

"Hola" – Sonreí levemente.

El chico estaba sorprendido y un poco contrariado – "Señor Li"

Puse cara de horror al escucharlo –"Oh no, Shaoran por favor. Me haces sentir muy viejo"

"Lo siento" – Se disculpó – "Soy Yukito, nos conocimos en la pista de patinaje"

"Lo recuerdo"

Un silencio se formó entre los dos hasta que decidí llevar a cabo mi plan.

"Escucha, sé que Touya no está muy contento del encuentro con Sakura, pero de verdad que necesito hablar con ella"

"No creo que puedas"

"Vamos amigo"- Le dije con confianza –"Sé que Touya no está porque hoy había reunión en la empresa"

"No es por eso"

"Por favor Yukito, déjame hablar con ella. Será sólo un momento"

"Lo siento de verdad, pero Sakura debe estar llegando al aeropuerto" – Parpadeé confundido –"Hoy regresaba a Japón ¿No te lo dijo?"

"Estás mintiendo" – Expresé perdiendo un poco la calma que traía – "Se supone que ella no volvería hasta después de algunos días"

"Ayer nos lo comunicó" – Me miró a los ojos y no noté el engaño en ellos.

"¡Maldición!" – Me di un golpe en la pierna – "Todo mal…" – Cerré mis ojos, frustrado por la noticia.

Pero después se me ocurrió otra idea.

"¿Hace cuánto que se fue?"

Yukito miró su reloj – "Hace unos treinta minutos. Su vuelo saldrá en poco tiempo"

"Gracias" – Dije rápidamente corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Cuando llegué a la planta baja el conductor aún estaba parado en la puerta del copiloto del taxi. Me vio corriendo hacia él y abrió la puerta.

"¿Se supone que hoy no estabas apurado?"

"Cambio de planes" – Contesté cerrando la puerta. Cuando él se subió a mi lado le dije – "Necesito ir al aeropuerto. Pagaré lo que sea con tal de que se apresure"

El hombre sonrió poniendo en marcha el automóvil – "A sus órdenes"

Cuando mi destino se vio cada vez más cerca, presioné aún más al taxista, quien esquivó con bastante habilidad a los otros coches. Creo que esta fue una de las pocas veces en que me dio lo mismo respetar las señales del tránsito, sólo quería llegar a donde Sakura lo antes posible.

Me dejó en la puerta de entrada y saqué el dinero que le había prometido. El hombre miró la cantidad y sólo pudo sonreír – "Le ayudaré con las maletas"

No hizo más que colocarlas en el piso y salí disparado hacia el interior del aeropuerto. Había demasiada gente y eso dificultó mi búsqueda. Así que opté por ir al panel en donde estaban los vuelos con sus horarios.

Alcé mi vista y vi que el vuelo de Sakura estaba a punto de partir y me lo confirmó aún más la voz por altoparlante.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 34 destino Tokio, por favor abordar"_

Nuevamente me puse a correr con las maletas a cuesta hasta llegar a la entrada y ver a la azafata que estaba a punto de entrar a la cabina.

"¡Señorita espere!" – Grité haciendo que se volteara. Ella se detuvo mirándome.

"Su pasaje, por favor"

"N-No lo tengo, pero escuche, necesito entrar"

"Lo siento joven, pero no puede. Necesito su pasaje"

"Usted no comprende" - Le dije fastidiado – "Adentro de ese vuelo va mi novia…" – No creo que le afecte una pequeña mentira – "Y deseo darle una sorpresa, por favor"

Ella me vio con ojos desconfiados y rogué para que esta chica hubiera visto una de las tantas películas en la que el protagonista iba a buscar a la chica de su vida al aeropuerto y ocurría la reconciliación arriba del vuelo.

"Lo siento" – Mujer… - "Son órdenes de mi superior. No puedo dejarlo pasar"

"¿Y ayudaría esto?" – Saqué un billete de mi bolsillo – "Creo que él…" – Le dije indicándole la cara que salía en el dólar – "… y usted se entenderían muy bien" – Puse mi mejor sonrisa, pero eso empeoró las cosas.

"¿Con quién cree que está tratando jovencito?" – Habló caminando hacia la cabina y entrando en ella – "Saque su ticket y después conversamos" – Y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Golpeé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas – "¡Señorita, por favor déjeme entrar! ¡Es importante!"

Pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta, sólo la llegada de dos guardias que estaban detrás de mí.

"Oye chico si no te tranquilizas tendremos que sacarte de aquí" – seguí golpeando la puerta sin prestarles atención, pero los hombres tomaron mis maletas y estaban llevándoselas quien sabe a donde.

"¡Oigan esas son mis maletas!" – Les grité acercándome a ellos.

"Si no te calmas te llevaremos con la policía por hacer disturbios ¿oíste?" – Soltaron mi equipaje y se pusieron en marcha dándome la peor de las miradas

"Idiotas" – Murmuré.

Miré a mi derecha en donde estaba la ventana que daba hacia los vuelos. En la autopista se estaba moviendo el avión en donde probablemente iría Sakura. Puse una mano en el vidrio viendo como éste se elevaba y se perdía entre las nubes.

Maldita sea ¿Por qué cada vez que decía que nadie podría arruinar mi felicidad pasaba lo peor?

**- Sakura -**

Estaba con mi ipod escuchando a Futari mientras esperaba que el vuelo por fin se dignara a partir. A mi lado una señora de unos cincuenta y tantos leía una revista de moda pasando sus páginas despreocupadamente.

Después de unos minutos noté que me observaba. Yo le sonreí amistosamente volviendo mi vista a mi diario que tenía entre mis manos y sólo capté el movimiento de sus labios.

Me saqué el audífono al ver que me estaba diciendo algo.

"¿Perdón? No estaba escuchando"

"El vuelo debería haber partido hace diez minutos ¿Qué estarán haciendo?"

"Ahh" – Fue lo único que pude decir – "Quien sabe" – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Lo único que deseaba era no entablar conversación con nadie. No estaba con ganas de hablar de mi vida con una desconocida.

Iba a colocarme el audífono cuando escuché a la azafata hablarles a los pasajeros.

"_Lamentamos el retraso. Hemos tenido un pequeño inconveniente con un pasajero rezagado, pero todo está solucionado. Le pedimos que abrochen sus cinturones y apaguen sus celulares"_

El avión comenzó a moverse lentamente. Abroché mi cinturón y respiré profundamente. Odiaba las alturas, pero de una u otra forma había que salir de Estados Unidos.

"_Disfruten su viaje"_

Dijo la azafata antes de cortar el aviso. Volví a sumergirme en mi música y miré por la ventana mientras el avión se elevaba.

Recordé el rostro de Shaoran y quise que la pena no volviera a mí, pero unas lágrimas traicioneras se agolparon en mis ojos.

_Adiós Shaoran…_

Con ese pensamiento terminé mi historia en ese diario y comencé en una nueva página dejando los recuerdos atrás.

No sé en qué momento me dormí y sólo fui consciente del remezón en mi hombro.

"Vamos chica, despierta" – Abrí mis ojos con pereza y vi a la azafata parada en el pasillo – "Hemos llegado a Japón"

La miré, aún desorientada, y ella me indicó la ventana. Observé hacia fuera y noté que el avión ya no estaba en movimiento y que la mujer a mi lado se había ido.

"¿Llegamos?" – Pregunté adormilada. La mujer de traje azul frunció el ceño

"Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo. Necesitamos que bajes ahora"

"Lo siento" – Me disculpé restregando mis ojos. Guardé mi diario en mi bolso de mano y me levanté del asiento.

Caminé junto a la azafata hasta llegar al interior del aeropuerto. Tenía que ir a recoger mi maleta e ir a casa.

_Casa…_

Que bien se sentía pensar en eso.

Me fui hacia la entrega de equipaje y ahí estaba mi bolso. Me coloqué junto a una pareja que hablaba entre sí.

"Ése de ahí ha dado como cuatro vueltas" – Dijo el chico indicando mi maleta, pero se calló al ver que yo lo tomaba.

Observé a la pareja y sonreí inocentemente yendo hacia la salida en donde estaba estacionada la típica hilera de taxis y el bus que llevaría al centro de la ciudad.

Después de unas vueltas arriba del coche pude llegar a mi departamento. Abrí la puerta y respiré el aire a encierro que éste tenía, sin embargo, sonreí al ver que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Cerré la puerta y dejé mi bolso al lado del sofá. Recorrí todo el departamento abriendo un poco la ventana para que entrara aire. Fui hacia mi habitación, no sin antes observar la puerta de al frente.

No supe cuanto tiempo me quedé allí mirando hasta que decidí entrar. La pieza olía peor que el departamento en sí y sólo se debía a la ausencia de movimiento y limpieza que por meses no había recibido.

La cama seguía intacta, incluso hasta con el cobertor verde que Shaoran había comprado. Me senté y recorrí con la vista todos esos rincones que alguna vez habían sido testigos del amor de mi vida.

De Shaoran quedaba sólo el recuerdo. Su aroma, su presencia… todo se había perdido con el tiempo. Ni siquiera eso me había quedado.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de recordar mi vida junto a él. A cada pensamiento que tenía de él, buscaba la manera de no perder detalle y aferrarme como si con eso lograra que nuevamente estuviéramos juntos.

Luego, me olvidé de lo que me rodeaba y sólo era consciente de mis memorias y mis lágrimas que caían de forma casi desesperada. Me cubrí el rostro con mis manos y de mi boca salía sólo una palabra…

Sólo un nombre.

**- Shaoran -**

Luego de que el dichoso avión partiera sin mí, no me quedó otra que esperar sentado a que la hora, que faltaba para que hubiera otro vuelo a Japón, pasara sin más.

Pero ahora que estaba aterrizando en Japón una alegría me llenó.

Estaba de vuelta.

Oh sí.

Corrí prácticamente hacia un taxi que me llevara al departamento de Sakura aunque ya no podría pagarle por rapidez puesto que por tanto viaje y pagos extras el capital se había reducido bastante. Así que nuevamente me tocó esperar a que el coche se llenara.

Me llenó de emoción hablarle en japonés al conductor quien me observaba asustado al ver que con cada palabra que decía mi sonrisa se ampliaba más y más.

Cuando llegamos al edificio bajó mis maletas. Se había portado bastante bien conmigo así que le extendí un dólar como propina.

"Señor muchas gracias por todo"

"No se preocupe joven" – Me respondió aún atemorizado – "La ayuda no se cobra" – Y se subió al automóvil emprendiendo marcha.

Me encogí de hombros ante su reacción – "Raro" – Susurré.

Entré al edificio con mis maletas y por suerte el ascensor estaba bueno, ya que en cuestión de segundos estaba parado en la puerta de Sakura.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello tomando aire profundamente. Varias veces levanté mi mano para golpear, pero no hacía más que estar a centímetros de la madera y bajaba el puño.

_¿Qué le diré?_

_Sakura escucha, me quedaré contigo, pero después de unos años tenemos que ir a China a vivir cerca de mi madre que te quiere mucho._

Pondría mi mejor sonrisa y ella me echaría a patadas por ser tan estúpido.

No quise torturarme más con ello. Sabía que las palabras vendrían por sí solas y que si le decía con todo mi corazón que la amaba podría tener una oportunidad.

Saqué la llave y tratando de meter el menor ruido posible, entré al departamento. En lo primero que me fijé fue en el bolso en el suelo y mi corazón empezó a latir como loco.

Por el olor se notaba de inmediato que las ventanas no se habían abierto por bastante tiempo. Pero después preferí dejar de preocuparme por esas tonterías y decidí ir a buscar a Sakura.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta dar con su habitación que estaba cerrada, pero la puerta de a donde alguna vez viví estaba semi abierta.

Ahí estaba ella sentada en el borde de la cama con sus ojos cerrados, llorando. Quise acercarme a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero luego escuché que decía cosas.

Mi nombre… una y otra vez.

Una sensación extraña me invadió al oírla tan triste, tan sola.

"Sakura" – Susurré desde la puerta.

Ella levantó su vista asustada – "S-Shaoran" – Su mirada confundida no podía creer lo que veía.

Me acerqué a ella quedando frente a frente – "He venido"

Genial Shaoran deberías llevarte el premio a la creatividad. ¿No podías haber dicho otra cosa?

"T-Tú deberías estar en Estados Unidos" – Farfulló – "Se supone que así debería ser"

Levanté una mano y la acerqué a su mejilla limpiando una lágrima con mi pulgar –"Estoy aquí por ti. Te dije que te seguiría donde fuera ¿recuerdas?" – Le regalé una sonrisa.

Sakura se puso de pie y quitó mi mano – "No, te dije que necesitaba pensar en lo que haría y tú también" – Seguía llorando y su expresión decía muchas cosas

"Ya lo hice, aunque no lo creas. Lo que quiero es estar contigo y no me importa si me dices no mil veces porque ya lo decidí"

"N-no Shaoran tú necesitas…"

"He venido a estudiar a Japón… junto a la chica que amo"

Noté que sus mejillas se tornaron sonrosadas y un pequeño brillo se asomó en sus ojos.

"Yo… no sé que decir" – Repuso contrariada – "Tú tienes tu vida y…"

No dejé que siguiera hablando y mucho menos que pusiera excusas tan tontas. La besé en los labios como había deseado hace mucho y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

_Cierra tus ojos,  
voy a contarte  
algo que nunca  
te dije antes._

"Te amo Sakura" – Le dije al separarme un poco de ella y apoyando mi frente con la suya.

Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración chocaba con la mía – "¿Por qué volviste? ¿Por qué no te quedaste en Estados Unidos?"

_Ella atrapó mi corazón.  
Ella es la dulce miel que me hizo...  
sentir distinto  
a los demás.  
Algo cambió  
cuando estuve a su lado._

"Porque una vez conocí a una chica que me odiaba y mi reto fue conquistarla, sólo que en el proceso terminé queriéndola demasiado y se convirtió en lo más importante para mí"

­**- Sakura -**

Estaba llorando en el cuarto de Shaoran y no hacía más que pensar en él cuando de pronto esa visión se hizo realidad y tuve al mismísimo Shaoran parado junto a mí.

Le reclamé por estar ahí a pesar de lo que le dije en América. Sin embargo, no daba más de la emoción de tenerlo aquí, sobre todo diciéndome que estaba para quedarse… conmigo.

"¿Y tu madre? ¿No tienes miedo de que ella vuelva y nos separe?"

Shaoran sonrió ampliamente – "He llegado a una especie de trato con mi madre. Ella no molestará eso te lo aseguro"

Lo decía con tanta seguridad que a mí me causó mala espina – "Pareces muy confiado ¿Y qué trato es?"

Shaoran fijó sus ojos ámbares en mí –"Un trato al cual no pude negarme. Si lo hubiera hecho ahora no estaría contigo"

Fruncí mi ceño y me liberé de su abrazo – "No me gusta como lo dices. Parece como si no hubieras tenido opción"

"Sakura ¿no te basta con que esté aquí? Que haya viajado miles de kilómetros sólo por ti"

"Yo no te lo pedí" –Contesté cruzándome de brazos y haciéndole un desprecio.

Shaoran volvió a reír – "Sigues siendo tan infantil…" - Comenzó a darme besos cortos por todo mi rostro colocando ambas manos en él – "Pero así me gustas… demasiado diría yo"

Sus palabras me fueron envolviendo y no pude resistirme más. Había pasado demasiado tiempo preocupada por las reacciones de los demás ¿Y cuándo iba a prestar atención a lo que sentía?

Nuestros labios volvieron a juntarse y se amoldaron perfectamente, casi como si no hubiéramos sufrido alguna separación. Shaoran presionó un poco más para profundizarlo y abrí mi boca dejando pasar a su lengua que se encontró con la mía.

Aquel beso estaba cargado de muchos sentimientos y palabras que quizás no fueron dichas pero ahora eran transmitidas.

Sabía que estaba siendo miedosa ante las circunstancias y ante su madre, pero como alguna vez alguien me dijo era necesario empezar a confiar en Shaoran. Se supone que también era parte de esto y las decisiones las tomábamos en conjunto

Nos separamos para respirar un momento. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y fue algo que realmente no podría explicar. Estaba tan feliz de poder tenerlo a mi lado finalmente.

"¿Crees que puedas acostumbrarte a tu nuevo compañero de departamento?" – Preguntó con picardía.

Yo lo miré de forma divertida y asombrada por la proposición – "Creo que podré hacerlo sólo si me cuentas de qué va el trato que hiciste con tu madre"

"." – Respondió marcando cada palabra.

"Algún día tendrás que hacerlo"

"Algún día pequeña Sakura, algún día" – Susurró besándome nuevamente.

**

* * *

****Autora: Hola!!! Sí, no es una broma ni tampoco un sueño aquí está nuestro último capítulo de Ramune… snif tengo una cierta contradicción porque estoy contenta de haber terminado este proyecto de casi dos años, pero por otro lado sien****to tristeza de que haya acabado.**

**La verdad es que demoré un poco más porque el capítulo lo tenía bastante avanzado, pero no me convencía lo suficiente. Cada vez que escribo no quedó muy conforme, pero si me ponía a cambiar cada detalle no iba a terminar nunca.**

**Por eso ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría que me dejaran su review. No hay nada más gratificante y alegre para un escritor saber qué ha parecido su trabajo.**

**Agradecida a todas las personas que alguna vez leyeron mi historia y mucho más agradecida a aquellas personas que se tomaron unos minutos de su tiempo enviándome sus comentarios a lo largo de ella.**

**¿Amerita epílogo? Lo estoy pensando… y estoy más inclinada a un sí que a un no porque creo que hay cosas que se necesitan saber. Sin embargo, no será tan extenso como un capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por todo chicas/os. **

**Nos vemos!**

**Eien Li**


	19. Nuestro comienzo

_**Ramune**_

**Epílogo**

**Nuestro comienzo**

**- Sakura -**

Odiaba a Shaoran con todas mis fuerzas. Lo que había hecho realmente no tenía nombre.

¡Uy! Si de sólo pensarlo me entraba el coraje nuevamente.

Llamé a Tomoyo de forma casi urgente para que nos viéramos y pudiéramos conversar de nuestras vidas. Habían pasado tres años desde que volví con Shaoran y maldita sea mi despiste por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Me había mantenido engañada todos estos años y juro que si ahora lo tuviera en frente lo golpearía sin sentirme culpable.

Estábamos conversando tranquilamente, horas antes, acurrucados en el sofá sobre lo que haríamos para navidad. Nos gustaba todos los años hacer algo nuevo y éste no era la excepción.

Sin embargo, nunca pensé que sería algo totalmente _diferente._

Apuré más mi paso para olvidar la estúpida idea que a mi novio se le había ocurrido y divisé a lo lejos a mi querida mejor amiga. No había cambiado mucho en estos años, sólo que ahora éramos más adultas y cada una con su profesión. Tomoyo era diseñadora y yo una artista.

"¡Sakurita!" – Alzó su mano haciéndome seña y sonriendo. Yo le devolví el gesto sinceramente y corrí hasta quedar junto a ella

"¿Cómo estás Tomoyo? ¿Cómo te trata la vida de casada?" – Le golpeé con el codo repetidamente y mis cejas se alzaban de forma continua

"¡Saku!" – Gritó tapándose el rostro con sus manos – "Me avergüenzas"

Mi amiga había dado el sí hace un mes y recién estaba llegando de la luna de miel con Eriol. Pocas veces conversamos mientras ella estuvo de viaje y por supuesto yo no iba a estar molestándola cuando se notaba a leguas que tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

"¿Te ha tratado bien?" – Pregunté ahora con una sonrisa – "Porque ya sabes que si Eriol te hace algo…" – Levanté mi puño en forma de amenaza.

"Tú sabes que él es un amor Saku. Ahora debe estar en el trabajo. Tenía unos papeles que arreglar y ponerse al corriente"

"¿Y cómo es Italia?"

"¡Maravilloso!" – Dijo mi amiga radiante – "Definitivamente tú y Shaoran deberían hacer un viaje, o quizás París, la ciudad del amor"

Recordar a Shaoran hizo que toda mi alegría se esfumara.

"Mejor no me hables de ese traidor"

"¿Qué pasó? No me digas que…" – A Tomoyo se le había cruzado un pensamiento que me dio escalofríos.

"¡Ay no!" – Exclamé – "Estamos enojados. Hoy tuvimos una discusión"

Caminamos con Tomoyo hasta entrar a un café. Nos sentamos a la mesa y la camarera se acercó inmediatamente a nosotros e hicimos nuestros pedidos.

"Ya, cuéntame ¿Por qué discutieron ahora?"

Me pasé una mano por mi cabello que había crecido en estos años y bufé exasperada.

"¿Te acuerdas que te conté sobre un trato que hizo con su madre?"

"Sí y que gracias a eso la vieja no te molestó en estos años. Realmente fue un acierto porque por lo menos no tuviste las visitas indeseadas de ella"

"Claro, Shaoran se comunicaba por teléfono con ella y sus hermanas, pero gracias a Dios no hizo el intento de separarnos"

"¿Y?"

"Y aquí viene lo peor" – Tomé aire y justo en ese momento llegó el café a nuestra mesa

"Aquí tienen chicas que lo disfruten" – La joven nos sonrió amablemente y luego fue a atender otras mesas.

"Ya pues Saku, me tienes intrigada"

"Calma Tomoyo" – Le dije dándole un sorbo a mi café – "Hoy estábamos tranquilamente conversando sobre nuestros planes para navidad. Cómo bien sabes siempre hacemos algo diferente y se supone que ahora no sería la excepción"

"Ya sé para dónde va la cosa, amiga. Shaoran no quiere hacer nada y tú te molestaste y ya no se hablan porque hay que ver que discuten por cualquier cosa"

"Ojalá fuera eso" – Dije rodando mis ojos – "Shaoran después de haberse graduado de ingeniero comenzó a actuar de forma extraña. Sonaba el teléfono y corría de donde estuviera a contestarlo"

Tomoyo se acomodó más en su asiento y su rostro se tornó preocupado.

"Al principio pensé lo peor: Shaoran me está engañando, pero luego de varias discusiones me di cuenta que él seguía queriéndome y todo volvía a estar bien entre nosotros"

"Si estuviera en tu posición también desconfiaría. O sea, correr para que no tomes el teléfono significa que algo estaba ocultando"

"Claro, pero hoy lo supe y aquí viene lo peor. El trato que hace tres años hizo Shaoran con su madre consistía en que ella lo dejaba estar conmigo, pero con la condición de que estudiaría ingeniería y luego volvería a China sí o sí"

Mi amiga dejó caer su mandíbula – "Mentira…" – Expresó – "¿Cómo que volver a China?"

"Como lo oyes. La bruja se salió con la suya. Nos dio tres años de respiro pero ahora él tiene que volver a China"

"Pero ¿Qué pasará con ustedes? No pueden separarse así como así"

"La misma pregunta le hice a Shaoran y él me contestó: _pues obvio te vienes conmigo_ y sonrió como si nada" – Imité a Shaoran y mi amiga sonrió

Recordé la maldita sonrisa arrogante que me dio, pero también recordé el empujón que le di botándolo del sofá.

"¿Entonces te irás a China? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Tomy…" – Susurré mirándola con tristeza – "Si llegara a irme será para siempre. Esa es la condición porque Shaoran tendrá que hacerse cargo de la empresa, tú sabes…"

"Saku" – Musitó – "¿Para siempre? Sé que China no queda muy lejos y agradezco eso, pero ya no podremos vernos tan seguido"

"Lo sé amiga y por esa razón le dije a Shaoran que lo pensaría. Estoy molesta con él por haberme tenido engañada todo estos años. Siempre que le sacaba el tema me decía que estaba solucionado y que no me hiciera problemas"

"Y claro como viste que todo estaba tranquilo, obviamente no sospecharías de nada"

"Así es, pero en realidad no sé que hacer. Touya no me perdonaría jamás que me fuera así como así, sobre todo si él me propuso ir a Estados Unidos primero"

"¿Sigues disgustado porque volviste con Shaoran?"

"No tanto, por lo menos ahora me habla cuando lo llamo aunque aún le cuesta aceptar que Shaoran viva conmigo"

"¿Y la bruja no ha hecho nada en su contra?"

"No, siempre le pregunto por su trabajo y me dice que está bien y que no me preocupe. Como a veces sé que Touya me miente lo corroboraba cuando Shaoran llamaba a su hermana"

"La que está a cargo de la empresa actualmente ¿Cierto?"

"Sí, es muy buena persona. Siempre apoyó a Shaoran en todo y el hecho que estemos juntos se lo debemos en parte a ella"

"Me imagino" – Tomoyo tomó de su café y me vio a los ojos con tristeza – "Entonces ¿Qué harás?"

Me acomodé tristemente en la silla – "Amo a Shaoran, mucho y no creo que pueda estar separada de él" – Moví mi cabeza con pesadez – "Pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir ahora"

"¿Tú lo dices por la bruja?"

"Por la bruja porque jamás arreglamos nuestras diferencias y porque Eien regrese de su viaje"

Shaoran se había enterado que los padres de Eien se la habían llevado a Inglaterra por causa de negocios y que su novio anterior, Ishiro iba con ellos.

Había intentando no pensar en ese nombre después que Shaoran y yo nos arreglamos, pero tenía grabada en mi cabeza la conversación que tuvimos días después de eso.

Shaoran se había ido a comprar algunas cosas para comer mientras yo hacía el aseo del departamento. Estaba de muy buen ánimo porque sentía que mi vida había comenzando a sonreír, y obviamente junto al chico que amaba.

Pero como al destino le encantaba jugar conmigo...

Sonó el teléfono y tranquilamente fui a responder.

"¿Diga?"

"Así que te saliste con la tuya Kinomoto" – Aquella voz inconfundible la conocía.

"¿Qué quieres Eien?" – Pregunté molesta – "Si quieres hablar con Shaoran te digo que él no está"

"¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué mentira le dijiste para que se quedara contigo?"

"Ninguna, sólo le conté la verdad y agradece que no le dije que tú también estabas involucrada porque estoy segura que ahora te odiaría"

"¡Mentira!" – Gritó en el teléfono – "Mi Xiao no te creería"

Rodé los ojos cansándome de toda la situación – "Bueno da lo mismo ¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero decirte que no descansaré hasta verte lejos de mi prometido. Él y yo nos íbamos a casar y tú lo arruinaste todo"

"Creo que la que arruinó algo aquí fue otra persona"

"Ya verás Kinomoto, haré que Xiaolang vuelva conmigo"

La desgraciada me cortó dejándome molesta y enrabiada por no haberle podido decir unas cuántas verdades. Shaoran había llegado al poco tiempo y notó que el ambiente estaba tenso.

"¿Te ocurrió algo?"

"¿Debería?" – Le respondí cortante

Él se había situado a mi lado mirándome fijamente – "Salgo unos minutos y ya estás enojada. Es obvio que algo te pasó"

Me debatía entre si contarle o no, pero al final le escupí todo. Estaba harta de quedarme callada con lo que sentía.

"Resulta que acaba de llamar tu ex noviecita y no tuvimos una conversación muy amistosa que digamos"

Shaoran abrió sus ojos de par en par – "¿Eien llamó?" – Reconozco que su impresión me causó más rabia – "¿Y qué quería?"

"¿Acaso no se nota?"

"Saku…" – Susurró pasándome un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndome hacia su pecho – "No te enojes si fue sólo una tontería. No le hagas caso"

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, pero ¿Qué harías si Kinta te llamara y te dijera que buscará cualquier medio para separarte de mí? ¿Estarías tranquilo?"

"No, de hecho lo mataría, pero ese no es el caso" – Habló contra mi cabello mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

"Te amo ¿lo sabes?" – Musité cerrando mis ojos y disfrutando de los cariños que él me entregaba para tranquilizarme

"Lo sé y también te amo" – Respondió besando mi coronilla

Después de eso no volvimos a saber de ella y creo que su amenaza sólo fue para molestar porque tampoco vivimos experiencias que nos hicieran pelear al grado de separarnos.

Pero ahora todos mis temores estaban de vuelta.

"Yo pienso que deberías irte con él. Me duele decírtelo porque eres mi mejor amiga y no nos veremos muy seguido, pero has luchado tanto por esto"

"Lo sé y también creo eso" – Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y el identificador arrojaba el nombre de Shaoran – "Es él"

"Contéstale, no seas mala" – Dijo mi amiga con tono cariñoso.

"No se lo merece, por mentiroso" – Repuse poniéndome de pie – "Vuelvo de inmediato"

Caminé hasta la entrada del local y contesté.

"Estoy ocupada Shaoran ¿Qué quieres?"

"Por favor Sakura no te enojes. ¿Por qué no vienes al departamento y arreglamos todo?"

"Estoy con Tomoyo y no quiero volver todavía"

"Sé que estás molesta" – Bufé contra el teléfono – "Bueno, bien molesta, pero te juro que no era mi intención mentirte"

"Pero lo hiciste"

"Por una buena causa. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te cuento? Lo más probable es que no estaríamos juntos"

"Quizás así tenía que ser"

"Sakura…" – Su tono era amenazador – "No empecemos con eso ¿Quieres? Sólo te pido que vuelvas temprano. Está nevando y de verdad que no deseo que enfermes"

"Veré que hago" – Le contesté. Aunque el tenía razón, estaba nevando más fuerte y Tomoyo tenía que ir casi al extremo de la ciudad. A su nueva casa – "Nos vemos Shaoran"

"Te amo" – Susurró – "No lo olvides"

Cerré el aparato cortando la comunicación. Volví con Tomoyo quien ya había acabado de tomar su café.

"¿Aún enojados?" – Preguntó cuando me senté.

"Creo que estaremos peleados por mucho más tiempo, pero ahora lo mejor será volver. Está nevando mucho y tienes que ir con tu _querido _esposo" – Me puse a reír cuando le dije eso.

"Sakura boba"

Pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos a la salida. Subí el cierre de mi chaqueta para cubrirme un poco más.

"Está haciendo mucho frío" – Dijo mi amiga – "Creo que llamaré a Eriol para que salga a encontrarme"

"Si ahora que tiene esposo no lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra" – Le bromeé – "Aunque dejando las bromas, me alegro mucho que estés feliz"

"Gracias amiga" – Ella se acercó dándome un abrazo que duró más que los normales.

Sabíamos de antemano que era probable que esta fuera la última vez que nos viéramos. Navidad estaba a días y yo tenía que tomar mi decisión.

Penosa decisión.

Me fui caminando lentamente tratando de despejar mi mente y no llegar malhumorada. Shaoran estaba poniendo de su parte para que solucionáramos esto y la verdad es que yo no estaba haciendo la situación más fácil.

Una de las cosas que me hizo no quedarme en Estados Unidos tres años atrás, fue Tomoyo. Nuestra amistad era muy fuerte y en realidad no me veía en otro lado o lejos de ella, pero al parecer las cosas cambiarían.

Sin embargo, ahora ella no estaba sola. Eriol la acompañaría y estaba segura que sabría cómo animarla cuando sintiera mi ausencia. Es un buen chico y pude comprobarlo cuando se disculpó por todas las palabras que me dijo la vez que terminamos con Shaoran.

Hicimos las pases, aunque yo no tenía nada que perdonarle. Shaoran era su amigo y obviamente saldría en su defensa. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por Tomoyo, era una cosa de lealtad.

Seguí caminando hasta dar con el parque pingüino. Me había bajado toda la nostalgia y todo era porque no volvería a ver nada más de esto. Quise ir a sentarme y pensar un poco, pero la nieve me lo impidió así que opté por volver al departamento.

Cuando me giré vi a Shaoran parado a unos pasos de mí. Me acerqué lentamente a él sin mostrar alguna expresión. Me detuve sólo a unos centímetros de su rostro.

"Sak, perdóname" – Dijo acariciando mi mejilla – "Como te dije no fue mi intención"

"Lo sé Shaoran, pero me hubiera gustado que confiaras un poco más en mí. Ahora todo me ha tomado por sorpresa"

"Lo sé y si quieres podemos discutirlo tranquilamente"

"Es que siento que tú ya has tomado una decisión ¿O me equivoco?"

"En realidad es la alternativa que mi madre me dio, pero si tú no te vas conmigo pues yo me quedo acá. No me separaré de ti"

"Shaoran…" – Lo abracé fuertemente – "Yo tampoco quiero dejarte…" – Me separé para observar sus ojos – "E-es que sólo de pensarlo…" – Tartamudeé al sentir mis nervios de punta.

"Shh, tranquila" – Me silenció dándome un fugaz beso y acariciando mi espalda – "Lo superaremos, si estamos juntos nada puede salir mal"

Volvió a abrazarme y yo me aferré a él fuertemente. Pensar en la posibilidad de alejarme de Shaoran me perturbaba.

"Vamos a casa" – Me susurró dándome un beso en la frente.

Nos fuimos caminando abrazados y en silencio. Miré a Shaoran de reojo y vi que estaba un poco deprimido. Pensé que para él la situación era mucho más complicada porque por un lado estaba yo y por el otro su familia y aunque a mí no me gustara a la que pertenecía, seguía siendo parte de ella.

"¿Qué ocurre? Te veo triste" – Dije apoyándome en su hombro

Me vio a los ojos y suspiró – "Desde pequeño sabía que no estaba en una familia normal. Mi madre pasaba poco tiempo con sus hijos, y fuimos criados por otras personas, pero en el fondo de mi corazón amaba a mi madre…"

"Shaoran…" – Lo abracé escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho – "Nadie está en una familia perfecta…"

"Lo sé, pero mi madre toda su vida ha sido especial. Sin embargo, aún no puedo creer que le importemos tan poco"

"Ella te quiere, a su forma, pero te quiere. Quizás ahora las cosas no marchen muy bien, pero creo que el tiempo lo dirá…"

Shaoran me separó unos centímetros y me vio con una expresión confundida – "De verdad que eres increíble. Mi madre nos ha causado tanto y a pesar de eso no hablas con rencor"

Sonreí – "Ella no es una persona a quien yo desee imitar, pero es tu madre y la tienes junto a ti, aún cuando sus métodos de darte la felicidad no sean los correctos"

"¿Entonces…?" – Sus ojos brillaron ante la expectación.

Me iba a arrepentir por el resto de mi vida, pero Shaoran era lo más importante y a veces había que hacer sacrificios.

Costosos sacrificios

Seguimos caminando. No era que quisiera darle más emoción al asunto, sólo trataba de sopesar los pros y contras de mi decisión.

_Sakura... Shaoran es tu presente_

Me lo repetí más de diez veces teniendo el escrutinio de aquellos ojos ámbares.

"Pues…" – Shaoran me apretó más a su cuerpo. Yo suspiré cerrando mis ojos – "Que decido irme contigo a China"

En menos de dos segundos Shaoran me tenía presa en sus brazos besándome con mucha pasión. Traté de calmarlo sin dejar de responderle, pero él sabía perfectamente cuáles eran mis puntos débiles.

Abandonó mis labios dejando pequeños besos por todo mi rostro llegando hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja en donde su respiración me provocó un escalofrío – "Shaoran…" – Gemí cuando lo atrapó en su boca.

Maldita sea. Esa táctica siempre la ocupaba cuando estábamos molestos y quería reconciliarse.

"No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho" – Suspiró contra mi oído. Yo me dejé llevar dejando que él siguiera en lo suyo, pero después recordé que estábamos en la vía pública.

Así que sólo puse una mano en su pecho – "Tranquilo _cowboy_" – Hablé mostrándole una sonrisa – "Te recuerdo que estamos en la calle y no quiero dejar una mala impresión antes de irme"

Shaoran achicó sus ojos – "Está bien. Tú ganas… por ahora"

Entramos al edificio tomados de la mano y tomamos el ascensor hasta llegar al departamento.

Abrí la puerta y el teléfono estaba sonando. Corrí para cogerlo pensando que podía ser Tomoyo

"¿Diga?"

"Sakura" – Me sorprendí al escuchar su voz. Shaoran depositó las llaves en la mesa y se acercó a mi lado.

"Hermano…" – Musité – "¿C-cómo estás?"

"Bien" – Respondió – "¿Estabas ocupada? Te noto un poco…agitada" – Su tono desconfiado me hizo saber lo que pensaba.

"Touya venía _recién _llegando con Shaoran cuando sonó el teléfono. Es obvio que esté cansada si corrí hasta aquí"

"Hmmm"

"Hermano ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Cómo va todo allá en Estados Unidos?" – Quise cambiarle el tema para que no sacara conclusiones erróneas

"Todo igual. Por lo menos la empresa ha estado recuperándose luego de la baja que tuvimos. Fanren Li ha tenido estupendas ideas"

"Creo que es de familia" – Sonreí mirando a Shaoran que pareció confundido con mi comentario.

No contento con eso me abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a besarme el cuello. Aguanté la respiración y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Shaoran me estaba tentando.

"Dale saludos a tu hermano" – Susurró contra mi oreja.

"Sha-Shaoran te manda saludos" – Hablé entrecortadamente.

"¿Estás bien?" – Mi hermano no era ningún idiota y si mi novio no paraba este jueguito terminaríamos mal.

"S-sí, sólo un poco cansada" – Shaoran seguía en lo suyo, pero tuve que detenerlo. Tenía que hablar con Touya seriamente y contarle mi decisión y por supuesto que para eso necesitaba estar tranquila.

"Espérame un poco hermano" – Tapé la bocina del teléfono y le hablé a Shaoran – "Por favor necesito decirle a mi hermano lo de China"

"¿Y?" – Dijo con la intención de seguir – "Dile, te prometo que estaré tranquilo" – Sonrió torcidamente.

"No Shaoran, _necesito_ estar en mis cinco sentidos y tú no me dejas"

Suspiró profundamente – "Bien, te dejo" – Me dio un beso en la nuca cuando me volteé.

"Hermano ¿Sigues ahí?"

"Sí"

"Que bien" – Un silencio se formó en la comunicación, pero tenía que ser valiente – "Touya necesito contarte algo"

"¡Lo sabía!" – Expresó eufórico – "Sabía que algo pasaba. Estaba intranquilo…" – Hizo una pausa – "¡Sakura estás embarazada!"

"¡¿Qué?! No Touya ¡Por Dios!" – Exclamé asustada – "Claro que no es eso"

"No me mientas"

"No lo hago. Quería contarte que con Shaoran nos vamos a mudar"

"¿A dónde?"

Dudé antes de decirle, pero no podía dilatar más el asunto - "Pues… a China. Me voy a China con Shaoran"

**- Shaoran -**

Estaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer cuando escuché que Sakura le decía a su hermano de nuestro viaje.

Me paré en el marco de la puerta y Sakura me miró como pidiendo ayuda. Hice el intento de tomar el teléfono, pero ella me detuvo.

"No hermano. Hoy. Sí, creo que es definitivo. Por favor, no te enfades. Iré a visitarte, lo prometo. Tranquilo, estoy bien. Que no me ha obligado. No. Estaremos juntos. Sí, a cualquier problema te llamo. Te quiero Touya eres el mejor hermano. Sí, dale saludos a Yuki. Besos. Adiós"

Sakura colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Yo me acerqué a ella – "¿Se ha enojado contigo?"

"Un poco, es que está sentido porque acepté tu propuesta y no la de él. Obviamente no le conté el por qué tenemos que irnos" – Repuso mirándome desdeñosamente

"Saku ¿Discutiremos otra vez sobre esto?" – Pregunté un poco cansado de que siempre me sacara en cara el tema.

"Está bien. Ya lo acepté y tienes mi palabra"

Ese día hicimos las maletas. Guardamos todas nuestras pertenencias y mañana nos iríamos. Faltaban tres días para navidad y mi madre me había dicho que haría una cena grande en honor a mi llegada.

La verdad es que tanta amabilidad de su parte me asustaba, pero no podía rechazarla si ella había cumplido su parte del trato. Además quería irme lo antes posible porque aún no sabía qué regalarle a Sakura.

Nos acostamos en mi dormitorio, pero yo no podía conciliar el sueño. Observaba el techo de la habitación y pronto mi vista se fue al rostro apacible de Sakura quien dormía plácidamente.

Me giré quedando frente a ella y acaricié su mejilla con delicadeza. Ella se acomodó un poco más cerca de mí y pasé una mano por su cintura. Me deleité viendo su rostro perfecto y notando que a pesar de los años seguía más hermosa que nunca y yo mucho más enamorado.

"Te amo" – Susurré contra sus labios depositando un beso en ellos.

Después de eso cerré mis ojos y el sueño se apoderó de mí. Sakura era la única capaz de tranquilizarme, aunque a veces lo hiciera de forma inconsciente.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano para ir a tomar el vuelo a China. Sakura, aún seguía medio adormilada cuando nos subimos al taxi y sólo buscaba mi hombro para apoyar su cabeza y cerrar sus ojos.

Por eso no me pareció nada extraño cuando sorprendida levantó su vista y vio que ya estaba arriba del avión.

"¿Cu-cuándo hemos llegado aquí?" – Preguntó confusa – "Ni siquiera he sentido las escaleras ¿Acaso me drogaste?"

"Me has pillado" – Le bromeé – "Sabía que no sería fácil convencerte"

"Tonto" – Susurró apoyando nuevamente su cabeza en mí – "¿te molesta si sigo durmiendo?"

"¿Tengo opción?" – Pregunté sonriendo. Ella me dio un beso en el cuello y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Me fui observando por la ventana echando a volar mi mente. No tenía idea qué nos esperaría en China y estaba seguro que el inusual cansancio de Sakura era por el estrés oculto que tenía.

Pobrecita.

Acaricié su cabello que había vuelto a crecer y cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la sensación, prometiéndome que no dejaría que nada le ocurriese a mi novia.

**- Sakura -**

El vuelo se hizo bastante corto y sólo sentí el remezón de Shaoran para despertar.

"Sakura hemos llegado" – Susurró en mi oído

Mis nervios se contrajeron y lo único que pude hacer fue levantarme para ir a buscar nuestro equipaje. Nos subimos al taxi que nos llevaría directo a la muerte.

Reconozco que China era muy bonita, aunque el color rojo abundaba. Me quedé cerca de la ventana tratando de no perder ningún detalle. Shaoran iba mirando por la otra ventanilla tranquilamente.

¿Acaso no sentía nervios?

Yo estaba con el estómago muy contraído que me hacía tener ganas de vomitar. El carro se detuvo y en frente de mí una gran, pero gran mansión se hacía presente.

Eso no ayudó a mi organismo.

Nos bajamos y tomamos nuestras maletas, pero yo casi no reaccionaba.

"¿A-aquí vivías?" – Pregunté sin despegar la vista de la gigantesca casona

"Sí" –Me observó – "¿Podrías quitar esa cara de horror, por favor?"

"Es que esto es…"

"Demasiado, lo sé" – Me completó la frase – "Pero no estaremos mucho tiempo. No tengo intenciones de quedarme a vivir aquí"

Iba a decirle algo cuando la reja se abrió y un hombre canoso salió a recibirnos.

"Me alegra verlo joven Xiaolang"

Shaoran se acercó y le dio un abrazo efusivo al hombre – "Wei, viejo amigo, te presento a Sakura, mi novia"

El hombre llamado Wei me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto – "Encantado de conocerla, señorita" - Hizo una reverencia y me sonrojé.

"Igualmente" – Bajé mi cabeza y Shaoran pasó un brazo por mi cintura.

"Supongo que están todos" – Dijo mi novio a Wei

"Sí joven. Está toda su familia adentro. Lo están esperando"

Shaoran miró con aire ausente la inmensa mansión y soltó un suspiro. Su agarre se hizo aún más protector y quedamos aún más juntos.

"Bien, supongo que es hora de entrar" – Lo miré y él me observaba. Sus ojos ámbares mostraban una cierta incertidumbre mezclado con temor.

Mis ojos, en cambio, mostraban pánico. Tanto así que comencé a sudar de una forma impresionante, aún cuando estábamos en pleno invierno chino.

Caminamos por el jardín que estaba perfectamente arreglado, aún cuando se veían restos de nieve de días anteriores. Llegamos a la puerta de madera, hermosamente tallada, y Wei la abrió con facilidad enseñándonos el camino hacia el interior.

Con Shaoran caminamos casi al mismo paso. Un silencio reinaba por toda la casa y por un momento pensé que estábamos solos, pero luego recordé que Wei había dicho que toda la familia estaba aquí.

Por eso no hice más que pensar en ello y cuatro chicas bajaron por las escaleras apresuradamente. Me aferré al brazo de Shaoran al notar que nos rodeaban y abrazaban a él y a mí de forma ahogante.

"¡Hermanito te extrañamos tanto!"

"Sí, y viene con su novia ¡Que amor!"

"Es muy linda la nena" – Dijo la de cabello corto tomando mi mejilla y pellizcándola

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte Xiaolang, Sakura" – Fanren estaba tomada del brazo de su hermano y nos sonreía amablemente.

"Fanren, tanto tiempo" – Respondí con una sonrisa cuando pude soltarme un poco de los abrazos.

"¿Podrían soltarnos, por favor?" – Shaoran levantó sus brazos separándose de las mujeres y respirando fuertemente – "Nos están ahogando ¡maldita sea!"

"Cuidado con lo que dices, Xiaolang" – Shaoran y yo nos miramos al instante. Esa voz era una de las que menos quería oír – "¿Acaso no saludas a tu madre?"

La mujer se acercó a nosotros. Vestía elegantemente como siempre, y a pesar de los años seguía con el mismo semblante serio. Ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada, sólo veía a Shaoran.

"Madre" – Él se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿No tuviste problemas en el vuelo?" – Preguntó, yo creo que por hacer conversación que por preocupación.

"No, con Sakura no hemos tenido problemas" – Mi novio me había mencionado intencionalmente para que la bruja reparara en mí, y tuvo éxito.

"Señorita Kinomoto" – Susurró sin alegría – "Veo que todavía está con mi hijo"

Comencé a respirar profundamente y lo único que quería era salir corriendo de allí, pero después mi interior valiente y orgulloso salió a la luz.

"Así es" – Respondí segura siendo que por dentro estaba hecha un atado de nervios – "Hemos _logrado_ estar juntos"

La mujer captó mi mensaje oculto y achicó sus ojos – "Ya veo…"

Shaoran se puso a mi lado y tomó mi mano – "Como ves he cumplido la parte de mi trato"

"Así veo" – Dijo secamente – "Lástima que no todo pueda salir como uno desea" – Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar la sala.

Shaoran empuñó su mano libre y yo acaricié la que estaba con la mía susurrándole un tranquilo. Él me miró con ternura y besó mi frente.

"Gracias por estar aquí" – Farfulló. Yo sólo le sonreí, pero nuestro momento duró sólo unos segundos al escuchar las risitas provenientes de atrás.

"Futtie dime si no se ven tan lindos juntitos"

"Ahhh… nuestro hermano se ha enamorado"

Las mejillas de Shaoran se encendieron y miró para otro lado – "No molesten ¿Quieren?" – Volvió a agarrar mi mano y me llevó a las escaleras – "Iremos a mi habitación"

Wei tomó nuestro equipaje y nos fue siguiendo hasta llegar a la puerta. Shaoran le dijo que nosotros nos encargaríamos, por lo que el hombre se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

Cuando cerramos la puerta sentí un alivio. Moví mi cuello de un lado a otro tratando de relajarme.

"¿Tensa?" – Susurró Shaoran a mis espaldas.

"Más de lo que te imaginas. Te juro que vi el odio en los ojos de tu madre. Definitivamente no quiere que esté junto a ti"

"Tendrá que acostumbrarse" – Repuso colocando sus manos en mis hombros masajeándolos suavemente – "Porque no pienso dejarte ir…"

Aquello sonó terriblemente sexy y sólo pude sonreír al sentir pequeños besos que depositaba en mi cuello.

"Tengo que irme" – Dijo terminando con un beso sonoro – "Necesito hacer algo"

"¿A dónde vas?" – Me volteé y tomé su brazo – "¿No puedo ir contigo?" – Hice un puchero para ver si aceptaba.

"No puedes" – Sonrió – "Pero te prometo que estaré de vuelta muy pronto. Le diré a Fanren que se quede contigo"

"Shaoran" – Me abracé a él con fuerza – "No quiero estar sola" – Él acarició mi espalda tratando de consolarme.

"Perdóname mi Saku… pero es un asunto que tengo que arreglar. Si quieres puedes echarle llave a la puerta y le diré a Wei que te traiga algo de comer para que no tengas que bajar"

Bajé mis brazos y mi vista. Shaoran levantó mi mentón y me dio un beso en los labios. Salió por la puerta y me quedé ahí, parada esperando a que no muriera en las próximas horas.

**- Shaoran - **

Tuve que salir antes de que me arrepintiera y decidiera llevarme a Sakura conmigo, pero necesitaba verle su regalo de navidad.

El centro comercial no estaba muy lejos, pero de todas formas le diría a unos de los choferes que me llevara. Durante el viaje me fui pensando en qué podría regalarle. Quizás un vestido, aunque la idea la descarté de inmediato porque Sakura era muy especial con su vestimenta.

Después pensé en algún colgante, pero ella aún conservaba el que le regalé en su cumpleaños años atrás y no tenía intenciones de cambiarlo. La idea de flores me pareció aceptable, sin embargo, buscaba algo que le recordara por siempre el amor que sentía por ella.

Cuando llegamos le dije al conductor que me esperara porque no demoraría demasiado. Al pasar los las tiendas nada me convencía, nada tenía el nombre de Sakura y nada era de mi gusto.

Una joyería llamó mi atención. Me quedé viendo la vitrina y cómo las joyas brillaban intensamente, pero Sakura no era mucho de ellas y lo más probable es que el collar o anillos quedaran guardados en su caja.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando algo diminuto brilló. Unos hermosos aros verdes junto a un anillo de oro con una pequeña perla verde estaban casi escondidos. No lo pensé dos veces y entré a comprarlos.

El vendedor me dijo que el juego era único y que no encontraría otra pieza igual.

"¿Para su novia?" – Preguntó envolviéndolo.

"Sí" – Respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – "Creo que será una gran sorpresa"

El hombre amablemente, me pasó la cajita rectangular en una bolsa muy lujosa – "Espero que le vaya bien joven"

"Gracias"

Salí todo feliz de la tienda y después del centro comercial y me subí al automóvil que me llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Cuando llegué estaban todos sentados a la mesa, incluyendo a Sakura que al verme su rostro se iluminó. En tanto, fruncí el ceño al acercarme y tomar un lugar junto a mi novia.

"Hemos invitado a Sakura a cenar con nosotros. Estaba en tu habitación empeñada en esperarte. Sin embargo, Fanren la convenció de lo contrario" – Mi madre me miraba esperando una respuesta.

"Pues… me alegro" – Respondí tomándole la mano a Sakura quien me vio con amor y alivio.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Mi madre sólo se había limitado a preguntarme cosas de mi futuro, lo que haría Sakura y hasta dónde viviríamos.

En un momento de silencio le dije a Sakura que nos retiráramos. Ella asintió y cuando subimos hasta mi habitación se detuvo antes de entrar.

"B-buenas noches" – Dijo cuando abría la puerta.

Me volteé confundido – "¿A dónde vas?"

"Es que…" – Bajó su vista avergonzada – "Tu madre me ha pedido que me cambie a la habitación de huéspedes"

"¿Y por qué te ha dicho eso? Iré a hablar con ella"

"No Shaoran" – Dijo agarrándome del brazo – "No le digas nada, por favor"

"Pero es que…" – Repliqué molesto, sin embargo Sakura me abrazó.

"No quiero tener problemas con ella, por favor Shaoran te pido que estemos en calma, no necesito más presión de la que tengo"

Su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y sus palabras sonando en el aire me hicieron reaccionar y calmarme. Sakura tenía razón, nada de esto era fácil para ella como para que viniera a complicarlo más.

Mi madre había buscado la oportunidad de hablar con mi novia sin que estuviera y si bien no sé que le dijo exactamente, sé que fue un momento muy tenso.

"Está bien" –Acepté acariciando su cabeza – "No le diré nada, pero tienes que prometerme que cualquier cosa que te diga para hacerte molestar me lo dirás"

"Te lo prometo" – Respondió alzando sus ojos y sonriéndome – "Además no creo que sea tan malo dormir separados"

"Te echaré de menos"

"Lo sé" – Me besó en los labios y lentamente se fue separando de mi – "Buenas noches Shaoran"

La vi entrar a la habitación que estaba a unos pasos de la mía y como pocas veces pasaba me sentí completamente solo.

**- Sakura -**

La noche de navidad había llegado. Escuché desde muy temprano a las personas moverse por la casa colocando los últimos arreglos y dejando cada esquina reluciente.

Antes de que Shaoran me contara sobre nuestro viaje a China había comprado su regalo de navidad. El dinero que había ganado al vender unas pinturas me había dado lo suficiente como para darle algo un poco más costoso.

Sabía de antemano que una bufanda no podría ser al habérsela regalado años antes, pero ya era hora que Shaoran cambiara ese reloj viejo que tenía. Muchas veces le insistí en regalarle uno, pero él siempre encontraba la excusa perfecta.

Ahora obviamente me había salido con la mía.

En la maleta, bien escondido, se encontraba el bonito reloj de pulsera que le había comprado. Lo único que esperaba era que le gustara y no se enfadara.

Salí vestida de mi habitación para desayunar. El día de ayer se había mantenido en calma y la mamá de Shaoran la había visto sólo en las comidas. Ambas tratábamos de evitarnos a toda costa, no así con las hermanas de mi novio, Fanren, Futtie, Feimei y Shiefa, quienes, gracias a Dios, no habían sacado el carácter desagradable de su madre.

Habíamos salido las cinco de compras. Al principio me negué, pero Fanren me contó que para esta cena se reunía toda la familia Li, y cuando digo toda es toda. Así que me convenció de que si quería pasar una buena velada era necesario ir bien vestida.

Dentro de toda mi ropa no se encontraba ningún vestido adecuado a la ocasión así que las hermanas Li aprovecharon la oportunidad para hacerme un obsequio por adelantado. No teniendo opción tuve que aceptarlo.

Shaoran, me esperaba en las escaleras, como de costumbre. Me había dicho que me esperaría allí cada vez que nos tocara bajar y ésta no era la excepción.

El día pasó más rápido de lo normal y la tarde había llegado. La nieve había caído durante el mediodía, pero luego sólo fueron pequeños copos de nieve. Estaba en mi cama observando la ventana cuando sentí unos golpes en la puerta.

"Adelante" – Me volteé pensando en que era Shaoran, pero una cabellera castaña y los mismos ojos de mi novio se asomaron.

"Permiso ¿estás ocupada?" - Fanren preguntó tímidamente.

"No, tranquila, pasa por favor"

Fanren entró con un hermoso vestido negro con detalles en rojo enfundado en su cuerpo.

"¡Te ves hermosa Fanren!" – Exclamé levantándome sorprendida.

"Gracias" – Dijo sonrojada – "Aunque no venía a que me elogiaras, sino a ayudarte"

"Por favor" – Suspiré cansinamente – "De verdad que lo necesito"

"Pues empecemos"

Sacamos el vestido verde estilo chino con detalles dorados que me habían regalado. Habíamos quedado en que todas andaríamos vestida de la misma forma y yo no fui la excepción. Fanren había elegido el vestido y la verdad es que quedé fascinada.

Me ayudó a colocármelo porque era extremadamente ajustado y apretaba un poco. Luego, me sentó frente a un tocador y comenzó peinando mi cabello castaño.

Dejó la mayor parte suelto y sólo me tomó medio moño adornándolo con dos palitos para el cabello. Siguió con el maquillaje que constó de un delineador para los ojos junto con una sombra verde clara y colocó un brillo tenue en mis labios.

"Listo" – Dijo observándome a través del espejo – "Estoy segura que mi hermano quedará con la boca abierta"

Me paré observando mi reflejo. Parecía una joven china con rasgos japoneses que trataba a toda costa de pertenecer al país.

"Eres muy hermosa Sakura. Mi hermano se ha llevado un premio al conocerte"

"G-gracias" – me sonrojé – "Pero creo que la afortunada soy yo. Después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, al final él siguió queriéndome"

"Xiaolang es así. Por eso creo que no se lleva muy bien con madre, ambos son muy distintos. Polos opuestos"

"Me doy cuenta" – Sonreí – "Shaoran siempre ha sido muy cariñoso y atento conmigo"

"Y que sepas que ni con Eien se mostró así. Ahora se ve tan alegre, tan feliz, le has hecho mucho bien" – Fanren me tomó de la manos – "Te agradezco mucho Sakura, por haber traído de vuelta a mi hermano"

"Él necesitaba estar aquí, por aquella promesa que le hizo a tu madre y yo no iba a separarme de él"

"Lo sé, lo amas demasiado"

"Mucho y no me gustaría verlo sufrir nunca"

"Es lo que todos deseamos, pero ahora es necesario bajar. Los invitados deben estar llegando y definitivamente mi hermano debe estar impaciente. Apostaría mi vida a que está esperando tras esa puerta"

Fanren se acercó y abrió la puerta. Shaoran apareció perdiendo el equilibrio.

"¿Lo ves?" – Expresó su hermana – "Si este niño no cambia"

Shaoran nos observó avergonzado, pero pronto su mirada tímida cambió por una de asombro. Se acercó rápidamente a mi lado tomando una de mis manos.

"Te ves muy hermosa" – Decía mientras miraba cada detalle de mi rostro – "Mi hermana ha hecho un trabajo fantástico"

Ambos volteamos a ver a Fanren que sonreía – "No hice mucho. Tu novia es hermosa aún sin tanto arreglo. Los dejaré solos unos minutos, pero no te olvides que la fiesta comienza a las ocho. No te retrases"

Salió cerrando la puerta, pero ninguno fue muy consciente de ello. Con Shaoran nos mirábamos sin cansancio. Y como no hacerlo, si su traje negro y su corbata verde, que hacía juego con mi vestido, lo hacían parecer un dios griego.

"Pensé que nunca saldrías, ya estaba extrañándote" – Dijo rozando mi cuello con su nariz – "Hueles muy bien"

"Tú también" – Respondí separándome lo que provocó que frunciera el ceño. No tuve miedo en mirarlo de pies a cabeza y detenerme en sus labios – "Te ves extremadamente sexy, Shaoran Li"

"Y tú Sakura Kinomoto, eres la chica más bella que he visto en toda mi vida y te juro que si no tuviéramos que bajar en este instante…"

Se acercó a mi oído murmurando el final de la frase, haciendo que mi corazón latiera como loco y mis mejillas estuvieran muy, pero muy encendidas.

"¡Shaoran!" – Exclamé pegándole en el pecho y él pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.

"Sólo digo la verdad" – Expresó dándome un pequeño beso en los labios – "Lástima que ahora tengamos que irnos. Te aviso que en la sala habrá mucha gente, así que no me separaré de ti"

"Bien" – Respondí cuando él me soltó y le di la mano – "No dejes que el clan Li me coma viva ¿vale?"

Shaoran sonrió torcidamente y salimos de la habitación. Cuando bajamos las escaleras varias personas hablando aparecieron frente a mí. Hombres, mujeres y algunos niños que estaban sentados educadamente en una mesa más pequeña.

Me sentí como una hormiga frente a la multitud en donde las palabras chinas iban y venían y yo sólo alcanzaba a entender lo que Shaoran alguna vez me enseñó.

Unos hombres se acercaron a saludarnos y me observaban con desconfianza, pero luego Shaoran les explicaba que era su novia e intentaban sonreírme amistosamente. Lástima que no sucediera lo mismo con una chica que había llegado a nuestro lado y había agarrado el brazo de Shaoran con mucha confianza.

Fruncí el ceño mirándolo y éste se disculpó con la chica llamada Meiling diciéndole que yo era su novia. La chica, que resultó ser la prima de Shaoran, me fulminó con la mirada.

Desde ese momento, sólo la vi conversando con otras personas y mirándome de forma horrible. Un escalofrío me recorrió entera al notar que la familia Li era más tétrica de lo que imaginaba.

**- Shaoran -**

Sakura parecía un pollito asustado que miraba para todos lados sin encontrar una salida. Nos quedamos cerca de la chimenea adornada tomados de la mano. Algunos invitados seguían llegando y yo estaba ansioso porque llegara el brindis que mi madre hacía siempre.

"¿Quieres algo para tomar?" – Le pregunté

"Un jugo estaría bien"

Me fui hacia la mesa a buscar el jugo de Sakura cuando uno de mis tíos me interceptó. Respondí las mismas preguntas que me habían hecho durante la noche sobre la empresa.

Estaba tan cansado de decir que sí, que volvería y me haría cargo que busqué la oportunidad para zafarme, pero cuando me volteé, lo que vi no me gustó.

Mi primo Liang estaba muy cerca de Sakura, quien daba pasos hacia atrás y éste se acercaba aún más. Fui hacia ellos con el jugo en la mano y Sakura me sonrió al verme cerca.

Le toqué el hombro a mi primo quien volteó sonriente a verme.

"¡Qué tal Xiaolang! Cuanto tiempo sin verte"

"Lo mismo digo" – Contesté seriamente – "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy tratando de convencer a esta preciosura para que se tome una copa conmigo, pero me ha resultado bastante difícil ¿No quieres ayudarme?" – Preguntó mi primo sonriente.

"No gracias Liang, porque la _preciosura,_ como la llamaste, es mi novia y definitivamente no se tomará una copa contigo"

El rostro de mi primo se colocó serio y nervioso – "¿T-tu novia? Creí que mentía cuando me lo dijo. Se supone que deberías estar con alguien de nuestro país porque…"

"Porque nada. Mi madre me ha dejado elegir a la chica que quiera y es la que ves al frente…" – Me acerqué a su oído – "Por eso si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, dejaré de ser el primo amistoso ¿Entendiste?"

"C-claro" – Respondió atemorizado – "Lo siento mucho" – Se reverenció delante de Sakura y desapareció entre la multitud.

"Gracias, no sabes lo mucho que te necesitaba"

"Lo siento, pero unos tíos me han tenido aburrido hablando de la empresa. ¿Te ha hecho algo?"

"No, aunque ya estaba preparando mi golpe mortal"

Shaoran rió fuertemente – "No conozco ese golpe ¿Algún día me lo mostrarás?"

"Si te portas mal, con gusto lo haré"

"Tonta" – Besé su frente con suavidad cuando escuché el tintineo de las copas. El momento se acercaba.

Mi madre se había parado en el centro de la sala a dar su típico discurso de navidad. Lo bueno es que nunca eran tan largos así que perfectamente me podría sumar a sus palabras.

"Agradezco que todos estén presentes hoy. Me siento muy contenta de ver al clan Li reunido, sobre todo ahora que mi hijo Xiaolang está de vuelta, quien se encargará del mando de las empresas Li…"

Todos aplaudieron y yo sólo sonreí.

"Espero que sigan pasando una velada fabulosa" – Levantaron sus copas con champagne – "Salud"

"Salud" – Dijeron todos.

El murmullo estaba comenzando cuando esta vez fui yo quien hizo sonar la copa. Sakura me vio confundida y yo me encogí de hombros. Había captado la atención de todos.

"Yo también estoy muy feliz de estar aquí y más aún porque no he venido solo, mi novia…" – Tomé la mano de Sakura – "Me acompaña, para todos aquellos que no la conozcan…" – Varios de ahí comenzaron a susurrar cosas, pero no les di importancia.

"Y sé que es tradición entregar los regalos a las doce, pero esta vez me saltaré esa regla…" – Saqué la caja rectangular que traía las joyas y el silencio volvió a reinar, expectantes a mis movimientos.

Solté la mano de Sakura y abrí la cajita sacando el anillo de oro – "Quise aprovechar la oportunidad de que el clan Li está reunido para pedirle formalmente a Sakura Kinomoto que sea mi prometida"

Todos en la sala exclamaron, incluyendo Sakura – "Shaoran…" – Tomé su mano derecha y deslicé el anillo por el dedo anular – "¿Aceptas ser mi novia Sakura Kinomoto?"

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y movió su cabeza afirmativamente – "Acepto"

La sala quedó en silencio hasta que Fanren alzó la voz desde el otro extremo – "Salud"

"Salud" – Dijeron nuevamente.

Sakura me abrazó fuertemente y yo le respondí. Observé a mi madre que estaba con el ceño fruncido y movía su cabeza negativamente casi en forma de resignación.

Varios familiares se acercaron a felicitarnos, pero los más ancianos mantenían distancia al ver que yo ingresaba a una _extraña_ a la familia y rompía el estúpido esquema de estar con alguien de tu país.

La velada siguió normal y pronto llegaron las doce. Las personas comenzaron a intercambiarse regalos y Sakura se fue a un rincón del árbol a buscar algo. Cuando volvió, entre sus manos traía un pequeño obsequio.

"Para ti" – Me lo extendió – "Aunque no es mucho en comparación con los aros y el anillo"

"Sakura…" – La llamé reprobatoriamente – "Sabes que eso no me interesa" – Comencé a abrir el regalo y una cajita estaba adentro – "¿Acaso también me vas a regalar un anillo?"

"Ja ja que gracioso" – Se mofó - "Mejor será que lo abras"

Levanté la tapa de la cajita y en el interior se encontraba un brillante reloj de pulsera, lo saqué y vi que lo más probable es que le hubiera costado caro.

"Esto te debe haber salido mucho"

"No más que tu regalo. Ya…" – Me lo quitó de las manos – "Pásame tu muñeca" – Le extendí el brazo y ella retiró el reloj viejo guardándolo en mi bolsillo y colocando el nuevo que se veía bastante bien.

"Hermoso" – Susurré observándolo – "Muchas gracias, mi novia bella" – La besé en los labios a lo que respondió enseguida.

Futtie apareció a mi lado carraspeando – "Ejem…" - Con Sakura nos separamos al instante – "Perdón por interrumpir, pero madre quiere verte"

Rodé mis ojos – "¿Justo ahora?"

"Justo ahora" – Repitió – "Pero quiere que vayas solo"

Miré a Sakura y ella me regaló una sonrisa – "Estaré aquí, no te preocupes"

Le di un último beso en los labios y me fui al despacho de mi madre. Toqué la puerta y ella me dio el pase para que entrara.

"Futtie dijo que me estaba buscando" – Me acerqué al escritorio.

"Así es" – Se dio la vuelta y enfrenté su mirada fría – "Iré directo al grano. ¿Cómo es que le pediste a esa niña que fuera tu prometida? El clan está muy molesto contigo por lo que acabas de hacer"

"Sakura es la chica que yo amo. Se supone que usted respetaría el trato que hicimos. No me diga que ahora no cumplirá su parte porque o sino…"

"No me amenaces porque yo no he roto ningún trato, sólo no estoy de acuerdo en la decisión que has tomado. Esa chica no es para ti"

"Siento como si esta conversación la hubiera tenido antes y precisamente con usted. ¿Hasta cuando tendré que decirles que no me separaré de ella? Pasamos por altos y bajos y aún seguimos juntos. Eso debería ser más que suficiente"

"No me meteré más Xiaolang Li. Desde este momento suelto las riendas de tu vida, pero te advierto una cosa. Si llegas a fracasar con esta chiquilla lamentarás el no haberme consultado antes"

"No fracasaré, se lo prometo"

"Ya y ahora por favor, sal que quiero estar sola"

Salí del despacho tal y como ella me lo pidió. Sentí que sus últimas palabras estaban con un toque nostálgico, pero después me dije que eso era imposible.

Busqué a Sakura entre la gente y no pude hallarla. Le pregunté a mis hermanas pero nadie la había visto. Pensé que Liang había vuelto a molestarla, pero descansé cuando vi que conversaba con otra chica.

¿Dónde se había metido?

Recorrí todo el salón, pero no había rastro de ella y sólo se me ocurrió el único lugar en el que se había sentido a gusto.

Mi lugar favorito.

Salí hacia el jardín recorriendo los caminos de piedra hasta llegar con el lugar lleno de arbustos en donde se respiraba la tranquilidad. Sakura estaba de espaldas con su mano derecha extendida hacia el cielo.

Observaba su anillo que brillaba con la luz que daban los faroles del jardín. Estaba tarareando la canción de Futari que tanto le gustaba y caminé hacia ella abrazándola por la espalda.

Pegó un brinco asustada – "Shhh sólo soy yo"

"Me asustaste" – Expresó – "Pensé que era tu primo"

Apoyé mi mentón en su hombro – "¿Qué hacías aquí tan sola?"

"Pensando y viendo lo perfecto que es mi anillo de compromiso"

"¿Te gustó?"

"Me encantó" – Susurró feliz – "Hace juego con los aros y el collar que me regalaste"

"Me alegra mucho que te agraden"

"¿Qué quería tu madre?" – Al parecer hasta nombrarla hacía que los planes se arruinaran porque la nieve había empezado a caer con más intensidad. Hice el ademán de ir a protegernos, pero Sakura no se movió – "Sólo quedémonos así un momento" – Me pidió.

Asentí lentamente – "Me ha dicho que ya no se meterá más en mi vida"

"¿En serio?" – Preguntó incrédula – "¿No estarás mintiéndome para que no me preocupe?"

"No, me dijo que el clan no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero que ella cumpliría el trato que hicimos hace tres años, aunque me amenazó diciéndome que si fracasaba me arrepentiría"

El rostro de Sakura observó al cielo – "¿Y tú crees eso? ¿Piensas que estaremos juntos para siempre?"

"¿Tú no?"

"Sí, pero una nunca sabe lo que puede suceder"

"Y eso es lo fascinante, porque de lo que estoy seguro es que te amo demasiado"

"Y yo a ti, te amo" – Sonreí al escuchar eso.

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" – Le dije

"El que quieras"

"¿Podrías seguir tarareando la canción de hace un momento?"

"Nuestra canción" – Susurró – Claro que sí… es mi regalo"

Sakura empezó a entonar la melodía y yo cerré mis ojos sólo para escuchar su dulce voz…

Esto era perfecto porque era nuestro comienzo… juntos.

**

* * *

****Hola hola!! Sii por fin… el epílogo que tanto esperaban… lamento mucho la demora pero la universidad me tenía con bastantes cosas y no podía escribir. Sin embargo, aquí está…**

**¿Qué les pareció? Creo que respondí todas las dudas que habían quedado con respecto a nuestros personajes y quedo bastante satisfecha con el resultado. **

**Una chica me dijo que era mal visto que una pareja vivieran juntos en Japón, la verdad es que no tengo idea cuales son sus formas de vivir, al igual que tampoco sé cómo celebran navidad en China. Son cosas que quise colocar para la historia… **

**Ahh una aclaración: en el capítulo 18 la última frase que dice Shaoran apareció un punto… pero lo que decía era: "Es un secreto" al parecer se borró, pero bueno…**

**Muchas, pero muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia. De verdad que me da un poco de nostalgia terminar, pero me siento muy feliz por la aceptación que tuvo, para mí es muy gratificante eso.**

**Así que les regalo capítulo final final y espero sus REVIEWS con sus opiniones.**

**Besos a todos y nos vemos más a delante si Dios quiere.**

**Eien-Li**


End file.
